


All That's Left

by Dorked



Series: Antipode [5]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Disney, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 281,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorked/pseuds/Dorked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a year's absence, Riku has finally returned, joined by friends both old and new. However, much has changed. Twilight Town is in ruins, the Organization's hold on the worlds has increased, and as the final clash with the Nobodies draws near, a bitter truth will come to light.</p><p>Features worlds based on Robin Hood, the Emperor's New Groove, Wreck-it Ralph, The Incredibles, and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Rough Fresh Start

Twilight Town was a wasteland. A truly wondrous abyss. Piles upon piles of cement shards, crushed bricks, and shattered glass flooded the once open streets. Dented crossbeams rose from the crumbled remains. Deep craters dotted the roads, torn asunder by rivers of jagged cracks and crevices. The few remaining buildings overlooking the ruin provided a bird's eye view of the wreckage. But while the view below was certainly fascinating, Xemnas' gaze wandered to the very top of the Station Heights, its hill smothered in walls of rubble. Still, in spite of the destruction, he could still see the distant figure of a cream-colored tower, its golden bells ringing silent.

In fact, silence hung over the entire town. He saw not a single creature, save for the twitching, white Dusks slithering across the tarnished roads. With no sign of the Keybearers, he could only conclude that their plan had succeeded. Perhaps at a great cost, but one he was more than ready to pay if it yielded proper results.

So, with a smirk steadily crawling across his lips, Xemnas turned his back on the ruined town. A shadow began to grow near the edge of the rooftop. It started as a small dot, then began to whirl, inky black tendrils stretching toward the heavens, pulling the shadow into a wide, elliptical shape that chilled the air to absolute zero. More than ready to embrace the darkness' depths, Xemnas strode toward the corridor. Then, just as he set one foot inside, a sudden jolt hit him like lightning to the skull. It was an abrupt, tingling sort of sensation, like an itch he couldn't scratch, a relentlessly nagging feeling that brought him to a complete stop.

Taking a deep breath, he shut his eyes and focused. A blurry image hovered before him, rippling like the surface of a pond. He saw a floating chunk of land drifting beneath a sea of stars. A rim of deep green pines ran along the edge of the landscape, coated in lush blades of grass. Between all the trees, a crooked tower pierced the sky, its pointed blue roof patterned with stars and crescent moons.

The image abruptly shifted, showing a boy in a small, rounded room, surrounded by mirrors. Even without seeing his face, the boy's silver hair, now significantly shorter, stood out among the haze, and when he opened his eyes, Xemnas couldn't help but laugh.

"So your flesh bears the sigil… What a convenient turn of events."

**x.x.x**

Of all the ways to start his next journey, it had to be in an explosion of pink sparkles. With the flick of a wand, a whirlwind of glitter spiraled around him, and Riku slapped his hand over his mouth, half-expecting to sneeze. His gut instinct told him that he'd probably start floating at the first happy thought that flashed through his head. But this wasn't Neverland, and the three fairies surrounding him sure weren't Tinker Bell. For one, they all stood around four feet tall, dwarfing Tink by a landslide. They each wore long, wide dresses colored red, blue, and green, with pointed hats and capes to match. The fairy in blue was kinda plump and kinda stocky, the one in green taller and the skinniest of the three, while the one in red stood somewhere in the middle.

And despite repeated protests, they just kept flicking their wands, giving Riku next to no time to even take in his new duds. After all, the constant blasts of pink and blue turned him into a living strobe light. Between flashes, he barely noticed the fact that his waders had been replaced with baggy jeans, his shredded yellow top with a zip-up vest, and his shoes with lace-up sneakers. His black wristbands and gloves remained the same as ever, but every few seconds, they along with the rest of his getup would shift from pink to blue, then pink all over again.

Over by the door, he saw Donald covering his beak, but the sound of his snickers carried over constant shouts from Flora and Merryweather. He wasn't alone, either. Standing between Donald and Goofy, Kairi bit her lip and looked off to the side. Her nose wrinkled, and she covered her mouth, like she was resiting the urge to giggle. On the upside, Goofy gave no signs of amusement, scratching his noggin as he watched the sparkly light show.

Several moments passed with no stop to the fairies' bickering. Shaking her head, Kairi pushed away from the door and slipped behind the trio.

"Hey, do you think you could slow down? I know you're just trying to help, but Riku looks a little…"

"Overwhelmed? Yeah, that's one way of putting it." He crossed his arms, giving the fairies a dry look.

Flora's eyes widened, and she fluttered back. "But surely you don't want to wear _blue._ I think a lovely shade of pink will bring out your eyes."

With a single wand flick, another torrent of pink spewed into Riku's face, sending him crashing into one of the mirrors. Huffing and puffing up her cheeks, Merryweather pulled up her sleeves and thrust her own wand forward.

"Oh, but who ever heard of a boy wearing pink?" Another splash of magic turned his whole getup dark blue.

Just as Flora lifted her wand again, Fauna drifted between the two fairies and pulled them apart. "Now, dears, don't you think we should let him decide?"

Riku heaved a loud sigh, running his fingers through his hair. "See? At least she gets it."

"Oh, all right. Perhaps we _were_ being a touch too forceful." Flora tapped her chin with her wand. "Well then, what colors would you like?"

"Hmm… Same as my last duds. Yellows, blacks, blues… maybe some whites to balance it out." He shrugged his shoulders and took a peek at the mirror. "Think you can pull it off?"

Merryweather grinned, tipping her head back and puffing out her chest. "See? What did I tell you?"

"Oh, hush now," said Flora. "If we're going to make this work, then we're all going to have to work together."

"That's the spirit, dears!" Fauna beamed, and with the bickering finally at its end, the three fairies huddled together, raised their wands, and gave them one last flick.

A rainbow of pink, green, and blue sparkles flowed through the air, swirling up from Riku's feet, past his ankles, his knees, and his waist. They twinkled and chimed, spinning faster and faster. The whole room flashed, and he threw his arms over his face to block out the explosion of light. When the light finally subsided, he slowly lowered his hands and looked down at his new attire. A softer sigh blew out of him when he found a distinct lack of pinks.

Instead, he now wore a white vest with yellow trim, a black collar, and black rings around the arm holes. Under the vest was a sleeveless black top, matching his gloves and wristbands, not to mention Sora's blackened necklace, still dangling around his neck. Faded blue jeans ran all the way down to his ankles, loose enough for comfort, but not so loose that they risked sliding off his waist. Just like before, Kairi's lucky charm hung from the right side of his belt. His shoes had lost the bright pinks and blues as well, replaced with white sneakers with black laces and soles. All in all, it wasn't too shabby, and probably a step up from what Sora dubbed 'balloon pants.'

Best of all, they kept the zippers and belts to a minimum. No offense to Donald, of course.

Clapping his hands together, he moseyed away from the mirror. "All right. Well, now that that's outta the way, I think it's time to get moving."

"Already?" Fauna gave a soft gasp, covering her mouth with her hand. "Oh, but don't you want to sit down for a little tea? You've only just gotten back."

"Oh yes," said Flora. "Perhaps it will calm your nerves."

Donald set his hand on his hip and started tapping his foot. "Aw, but we already had a party!"

"Maybe next time." Riku chuckled, slipping into the other room. "But thanks for the help. I'll try not to get these shredded any time soon." Though, given the mobs of Heartless waiting for him outside, who knew how that'd turn out?

With his friends close behind, Riku slipped back into Yen Sid's chamber. Looking across the wide, round room, he skimmed the crowd for familiar faces. Next to one of the bookshelves, he spotted a blue-haired young woman with her nose in a book. As soon as he stepped out the door, Aqua snapped the book shut and greeted him with a cheery expression. She was joined by another girl with long, blonde hair draped over one of her shoulders. With her sketchbook in hand, Naminé crouched next to a wide clay pot and scribbled away, though she stopped just long enough to wave.

Over by a huge, star-shaped window, Riku caught a lone figure dressed in a black coat with shoulder-length silver hair. By the time Riku made it halfway through the room, the Replica swiveled around and laughed.

"What, no pink?"

"Don't even go there," said Riku, reaching for his temple. "I'm lucky I didn't get a migraine from all that flashing."

"If you think that'd bad, you should've seen what they did with last week's dinner." Riku was about to ask for details when the Replica's smile faded, and he turned to the window again. "But seriously, there's a lot you missed out on. And I—"

Riku waved his right hand. "Relax, Xiruk. Don't we have more important things to worry about?"

"Hey, don't blame me." He snickered. "Had to get those self-blaming habits from _somewhere…_ "

Well, it wasn't like Riku could argue that. So, instead, he looked to the desk clear across the room, where he spotted a man with a bushy, grey beard and a pointed hat decorated with stars. Up until now, Yen Sid hadn't said a word, though his eyes stayed fixed on Riku as he made his approach. Rather than keep him waiting, Riku picked up the pace, and on the way, an inky black blur zipped up to him, yellow eyes glowing bright.

With a stupidly large grin, Sora crawled at his side. Not that Riku could fault him for his excitement. Almost two years had passed since the islands sank into darkness, and only now were they getting a chance to journey together. But, thrilling as it was, they'd have to save the excitement for later. Upon reaching the desk, they turned their full attention to Yen Sid.

"So, what's the plan?"

"About that…" Xiruk winced. Shaking his head, he pushed away from the wall, stopping at Yen Sid's side. "See, the thing is, we're still trying to piece it all together."

"Xiruk is correct." Yen Sid shut his eyes, exhaling slowly. "Regrettably, we've yet to find a proper means of breaching the Organization's castle. From what I understand, they have found a means of shielding their realm from outsiders. And even if we possessed the means to reach their stronghold, it would be careless to simply launch an attack."

"Great." Riku scowled, pulling his arms tightly around his chest. "So, what are we gonna do? We can't just hide in this tower. Not after what happened to Twilight Town…"

Goofy gulped not once, but twice, and his lower lip quivered. "Gawrsh, Riku, we ain't too happy about that, either. But if it makes ya feel any better, the Organization's still out tryin' to turn more fellers into Heartless."

"How's _that_ supposed to help?" said Donald.

"Well, if they're out spreadin' darkness, that means we can still fight 'em! And now that were all together again, it'll be just like old times."

"That's the spirit, fellas!" Another door slammed shut, and King Mickey marched into the room with a spring in his step. "I know it isn't what we were hopin' for, but the best thing we can do right now is continue protecting the worlds. And who knows? Maybe we'll learn somethin' on the way."

Pouting, Sora pulled a notepad out of his pocket and started scribbling. _'But it'd be a lot easier if I could still spy on 'em.'_

"Well, just 'cause we can't get into the castle doesn't mean we're outta options." Mickey tapped his chin, tail flicking back and forth. "Most of the Organization's members used to be Ansem apprentices. If I could just find him..." He stopped and slumped. "Well, his old study might have a few clues."

Naminé looked up from her sketchbook, standing up straight. "Isn't it in Hollow Bastion?"

"If it hasn't been destroyed." Mickey's shoulders drooped, and he stared at the floor. "It's been so long, and I dunno if it's even there anymore."

"Good thing we're here." Xiruk gestured at Naminé. "Hollow Bastion's like a second home for us, and I bet we could persuade Leon's gang to chip in without _too_ much trouble."

"Wait, you're friends with Leon?" Riku snorted, raising an eyebrow. "Geez, just what happened while I was gone? Has _everything_ changed?" He looked to Aqua, who let out a soft laugh.

"Don't worry, Riku. If I can adjust after a decade in darkness, I'm sure you'll catch up without too much trouble."

"…Right. I keep forgetting about that." Riku rubbed the side of his neck, smiling sheepishly. "But we can play catch up later. If the Organization's still up to their old tricks, then it's time reminded them just what they're up against."

"Are you sure you're ready?" Kairi squeezed her hands together, a tiny frown tugging at her lips. "It's been a while, so maybe we should take it slow."

"Yes, I believe that would be best." Yen Sid stroked his beard, scooting forward. "While your triumph over Xehanort's Heartless was commendable, I think it would be wise to allow your body to catch up with your heart."

"That too." Kairi giggled, giving him a small nudge. "You're practically a _tree_ now."

Xiruk leaned forward and pressed a hand over his chest. "And unlike me, you did that growing all at once. Wouldn't want to trip over your own feet."

Riku slapped his palm over his face. "I'm not gonna _trip._ Seriously, if I can fight on all fours, I can deal with a few extra inches."

"But it still wouldn't hurt to practice," said Aqua. "Besides, there are a few techniques you haven't learned yet."

Her words made Riku do a double take. "Like what? Spells?"

Goofy raised his index finger. "Well, there's those shoot-lock attacks."

"That's Shotlock, Goofy." Kairi rolled her eyes, though her smile suggested amusement over frustration. "But you said there's more to it, right, Aqua?"

"Absolutely. Shotlocks are only one skill—I still haven't shown you how to use Command Styles." She reached behind her back, pulling out her lucky charm. "There's really a lot I can teach you, but we should probably keep it simple for now."

"Hmm… Well, what the heck?" Riku slapped his hand on his hip, snickering. "It's been a while since we hit the Coliseum, anyway. And maybe _this_ time—"

Before he could finish, Aqua cut him off. "Well, if it's not too much trouble, I do have a few friends there."

Goofy's head snapped towards her. "Gawrsh, do you know Hercules?"

"Mm. And Zack." Her cheeks reddened a little, and she looked the other way. "We promised we'd… spend time together, once he became a hero."

"Huh." Riku squinted, fingers drumming on the desk. "Never met him, but who knows? Maybe we just missed him last time."

"Then let's get out there and find out!" In the time they spent chatting, Donald had already made it over to the door and was back to tapping his foot. "C'mon, we can talk more on the way."

Lucky for Donald, it only took a short walk down the winding stairway and a few steps out the door before the gang stumbled upon a box-like red ship, one Riku'd recognize from a mile away. Everything from the cube-shaped cockpit to the bright yellow blasters stood out against the surrounding greenery. And, channeling his inner gentleman, Goofy marched right up to the door, flung it wide open, and waved inside.

"Well, all aboard! Next stop: good ol' Olympus Coliseum!"

With a huffy little squawk and a lopsided smile, Donald waddled inside and tossed himself into the driver's seat. Kairi and Aqua followed soon after, squeezing into the back. And rather than sit up front, Riku slipped right behind them, with Sora scampering at his tail. Once everyone settled in their seats, Goofy pulled the door shut, Donald started cranking th levers. The cockpit rumbled, the engines roared, and the ship blasted through the atmosphere and entered the dark depths of space.

It was strange feeling the small vibrations under the seat after a whole year spent grounded in the simulation and even stranger to peer out the windows and watch a trail of purple space rocks zip by. The once tiny stars now shimmered all around like miniature suns, and without even thinking, Riku pressed his palm against the glass. His lips curled up, and his eyes got lost in the sea of giant, colored rings, craterous stones, and tiny ships soaring outside.

An avalanche of nostalgia threatened to flatten him against the floor, but before long, he pulled his focus off the scenery and back to the friends surrounding him.

He was just in time to spot Sora fidgeting in his seat, smiling bright. Twirling his pen, he held up his notepad. _'So, what's that Coliseum like, anyway?'_

"Huge." Riku chuckled, leaning back. "It's wide and round with rows of bleachers running all around the walls. You could probably fit at least a few thousand people in there. Not to mention a three-headed dog."

Sora's mouth slowly slid open. _'Man, I can't wait to see it! D'you think we'll have time to compete?'_

"Time's not an issue. The real challenge is getting past Phil."

"Really?" Aqua tilted her head, and her eyebrows drew close together. "But I had no trouble entering the Games."

"What?!" Donald slapped his hand down on the controls and peeked over the back of his seat. "But we had to give him a pass before he let _us_ enter!"

"Yup! Phil wasn't gonna let anyone fight unless they were heroes."

Sora shuddered at that last bit, and his head drooped. Even stranger, Riku could've sworn he heard his voice echoing inside his skull.

 _I dunno, Ven. Even if I_ **_have_ ** _changed, I don't think—_

To make matters weirder, Sora's lips didn't even move. None of the others even responded. Donald and Goofy's continued watching the blinking radar, and while Kairi reached for his hand, she didn't say a word. In fact, nobody spoke up until Aqua ruffled Sora's hair and silenced him on the spot. If he was even speaking in the first place.

"I think Ven has the right idea. And if I have to, I'll explain everything."

"And she won't be alone." Kairi winked. "If we all worked together, there's no way he could turn you down."

Sora slumped, lowering his gaze, and went right back to writing. _'But would he even let a Heartless compete?'_

Okay, so maybe Riku was just hallucinating. Then again, Aqua did mention Ven, and Riku sure didn't hear _him_ speaking. Not that he knew who Ven was in the first place. Reaching for his temple, Riku sighed, slouched, and gave a small nod. "Hey, we were practically swimming in Heartless during the last Games. Guess there's some kinda loophole for the forces of darkness."

"That _would_ explain the Unversed." Aqua placed her hand below her lips, eyes narrowed, but the fact that she mentioned something other than the Heartless grabbed Riku's attention right away.

"Wait, what's an Unversed?"

"Oh! They're monsters born out of negativity. Or they were." She draped her arm over her seat, giving the window another glance. "They may not have fed on people's hearts, but they were just as aggressive as any Heartless, and negative emotions only made them stronger."

"Great. And if you drop a bunch of emotion-sucking monsters in the middle of a fight…"

"Exactly. It was dangerous, and any other combatants might have been hurt, maybe even killed. I'm sure that wasn't Phil's intent, but that still doesn't explain why he'd let them compete."

"Well, what's a competition without a little challenge?" said Kairi. "If it was a contest for heroes, then maybe he just wanted you to prove yourselves."

"Ha! And that's just what we did." Donald snickered, bumping his fist against his chest. "And now we're _officially_ heroes."

Riku smirked, leaning over his seat. "Don't you mean Junior Heroes?"

"Aw, that was before. He has to have changed his mind by now!" He paused, steering the ship to the right. "Anyway, get ready for landing! We're just about—"

Before he finished, their dark surroundings flashed into a bright blue sky. White clouds drifted past the cockpit windows, and streaks of bright sunlight forced Riku to shield his eyes. The ship dipped down and began to take a dive, and when Riku looked out the window again, he saw an ocean of red-roofed buildings, sculpted with smooth white marble. Golden statues clads in suits of armor stood upon towering pedestals. White pillars ran along the front of each building, smooth cylinders of equal size and equal spacing. Across the winding roads, Riku saw hordes of tiny dots scampering like a colony of ants.

And in the middle of the crowd, a big, brown blotch appeared, smashing what looked like a giant club. Just watching made him bristle, and he let out a low growl.

"Great. Looks like the Games will have to wait."

"Bah, it figures." Donald blew a great big sigh. "Well, at least you'll be getting a good warm up, Riku!"

That was the only warning Donald gave before he sent the ship lurching into a nosedive toward the town. As the Highwind shot downward, Riku bit his lip and clung to his seat. The once tiny rooftops grew rapidly larger. The scampering ants below revealed themselves to be a mob of people clad in loose white togas and colorful robes. The brown blotch became a hulking, muscled beast with huge, curved horns, a bull-like face, glowing yellow eyes. Clutching a spiked club in its enormous hands, it moved around on hoofed hind legs, knocking the crowd over like a bunch of fleeing bowling pins. To top it all off, it had a red, heart-shaped emblem plastered to its chest.

They hadn't even landed, and already they'd found their first Heartless.

As the ship drew closer, Donald began hammering the buttons and cranking the levers. A barrage of red lasers bombarded the Minotaur's face, chest, and shoulders, sending it skidding backwards. Bellowing, it sprung into the air, driving its club over the Gummi Ship's cockpit. Gritting her teeth, Aqua slid out of her seat and summoned a Keyblade with a metallic, grey shaft and a boxy, silver guard. White light pooled around the tip, and a flash blinded Riku for several seconds. He heard a loud _THUD_ outside, but the ship stayed steady. A quick look out the window revealed a sphere of translucent hexagons, and the Minotaur plummeted down to the concrete below.

Riku let out a shaky laugh and slapped the arm of his seat. "Man, how'd you _do_ that?"

"All it takes is a little magic. I'd be happy to teach you, once—" She paused when that pesky Minotaur came flying up for another attack. "Well, one thing at a time. Donald, do you think you can land near one of those buildings?"

"I could, but then we'd be giving ourselves away as outsiders! And you know the rules…"

Kairi groaned, shaking her head. "Then can you get us close to the ground? We can keep it busy while you find a place to park."

Another thud, and the barrier started to crack. More lasers blasted the Minotaur's gut, once again knocking it down, but at the rate things were going, they needed to hurry. Flexing his claws, Sora hopped onto the floor and tucked his notepad away. He clapped his hands, and a twist of darkness swallowed him from head to toe, and he reappeared in the middle of the crowd, scrambling towards the fallen Minotaur. The ship continued its descent, slowly drifting past the citizens. While Goofy scooped up his shield, Donald looked to the others.

"This is about as close as I can get. If we get any lower, and there's no way that crowd won't spot us."

"Then we'll just glide the rest of the way." Riku shrugged, reaching for the door. "C'mon, it's not like we haven't done this before."

"That's the spirit, pal!"

With a hearty a-hyuck, Goofy plunged outside, and Riku rushed right behind him. At first he plummeted, prompting a series of screams and gasps, but before he or the townspeople wound up human pancakes, he drifted toward the pavement like a falling leaf, gliding at the last second. Raising her flowery Keyblade, Kairi burst from the ship and blasted white orbs at the Minotaur's snout. She flipped forward and landed next to Riku, while Aqua crashed into the monster's legs, surrounded by whirlwind of electricity. Just what was that attack? Some kind of Thunder Surge? He'd have to ask her later. For now, they needed to focus.

After dragging his claws down the Minotaur's hairy arm, Sora launched himself at his friends and crouched on all fours. Goofy's shield whirled at its face, but it deflected it with a swing of its club, scraping one of its hooves against the pavement. The shield crashed into Goofy's stomach, sending him skidding into a fleeing old man. Yelping, he stepped away from the old timer and pulled him back to his feet.

"Gee, I'm really sorry, sir!"

The Minotaur charged, horns pointed at the group. Flattening himself, Sora shot under its legs and latched onto its back. Though he dragged his claws down the monster's spine, it continued its approach, barreling straight at Riku. A strip of glowing dots spread in front of his feet. Colorful balls of light blasted the Minotaur's cheeks. Completely clueless, it trampled across the mines, flung into the air by an explosion of white light.

Riku tried sprinting beneath it, but with his legs longer than he remembered, he wound up wobbling as he ran. Gritting his teeth, he flung himself into a somersault and slipped under the falling beast, but his movements were sluggish, and his dodge roll became more of a flop.

After regaining his footing, Riku spun around and slammed his Keyblade against the pavement. The ground rumbled. Jagged spikes erupted before him, skewering the Minotaur's shaggy back. It let out a bellowing cry, kicking its hooves and shaking its torso. While it squirmed and thrashed, Sora catapulted himself onto its belly and ripped his claws across its chest. After marring its muscles with some bright red gashes, he flipped backwards and blew a raspberry at the over-sized beefsteak.

Riku held out his fist, and the two bumped knuckles. "Man, when did you get so tough?"

Sora's cheeks puffed up, and he put his hands on his hips. Any other day, Riku would have gladly joked about his puppy-like pout. But, as luck would have it, a twist of darkness wrapped around the Minotaur's body, pulling it out of sight. Less than a second later, a shadow descended over the duo.

Acting on pure impulse, he shoved Sora aside, but before he got a chance to flee, the weight of an asteroid crashed into his back, squeezing the air from his lungs. The spikes of the Minotaur's weapon pierced his flesh, and while Riku clamped his jaw shut and fumbled for his Keyblade, another strike made him wail, unable to fight back a scream any longer.

Spewing smoke out its nostrils, the Minotaur lifted its club a third time, but this time around, Kairi and Goofy intervened. While Goofy shielded Riku, Kairi kicked off the ground, blasting a fireball right between the Minotaur's eyes. Swatting the flames, the beast stumbled backwards, and Riku snapped up his Keyblade with a flick of his wrist. Warm, green light spread all across his body, dulling the needle-like pains.

"Gawrsh, that Minotaur sure ain't pullin' its punches!" When its club came down, Goofy sprung up, smacking the weapon off course. Flickers of purple lightning struck its skull, and Riku caught a black blur zipping behind the beast.

"Well, it's like Donald said. Might as well start off strong, right?" Riku stepped back, blowing out a small puff of air. Blue sparks began dancing around the Kingdom Key's tip, and struck the Minotaur's horns with two more bolts of lightning. Twitching and flailing, it let out a hoarse cry.

Frowning, Kairi looked from the monster to Riku, then shoved it onto its back with a wall of white pillars."Just be careful, okay? I know you can do this, but—"

He squeezed her shoulder. "Yeah. I know I'm kind of a klutz right now."

"You'll catch up." Giggling, she turned to face the Minotaur once more. "And if you struggle, well, you've got the rest of us as backup." To prove her point, Sora leaped out of the Minotaur's shadow, striking the back of its head. Smiling bright, Aqua fired off three fireballs at its feet, while Sora grabbed one of its horns in one hand and clawed the back of its neck with the other.

Shrieking, it hopped from hoof to hoof, thrashing its head left and right. Seizing the opportunity, Goofy dashed behind the beast and twirled into its back. Caught between dodging flames and shaking off Sora, the Minotaur toppled over.

"And there ain't nothin' wrong with bein' a little clumsy, either! Well, unless you're this feller."

Sora zipped back over to his friends, but, just to put a damper on things, the Minotaur flung its arms forward, scooped up its club, and rolled back on its feet. Its ears twitched, its eyes glowed, and a flaming purple aura consumed its body. Its lips pulled away from its jagged teeth, its nose wrinkled, and it took off at a breakneck pace.

The three exchanged glances, then tore off different directions, but the rumbling earth sent them tumbling into the crowd. Just to make matters worse, a wave of purple energy cruised across the ground, rising up and cascading over their heads. Latching onto Riku and Kairi's wrists, Sora sprung up and flipped backwards, dragging the two through a swirling black portal. They reappeared behind the Minotaur, and on the way down, Riku caught a clear, glassy wall wrapping around the crowd, stopping the wave in its tracks.

But the fun wasn't over yet. Each swing of the Minotaur's club rippled the earth like ocean waves that sent the group staggering about. An electrified sphere ripped it off its hooves, hurling it around for several seconds. In that time, Riku hammered at the beast, surrounded by an orange aura. One swing of its arm sent him flying, but thankfully a bearded man and a curvaceous woman caught him before he ate the cement.

The sound of ticking clocks caught his ear. Surrounded by a flickering orange aura, Aqua rammed the Minotaur from behind and let loose a flurry of slashes. Rings of fire swirled around her with each strike, sending orange embers racing down its shaggy spine, and when the Minotaur lifted a fist to retaliate, a metal disk smashed into its cheek.

"Hey, aren't ya forgettin' about the rest of us?"

"Well, it _is_ bull-headed," said Kairi, twirling her Keyblade.

"Okay, lighten up on the puns." But as bad as it was, Riku still snickered. "C'mon, that Slow spell's not gonna hold it forever."

"Well, maybe it won't have to." The flames surrounding Aqua fizzled away. In place of the orange aura, violet blue light shot down from her head to her boots, all the way down to her Keyblade's tip. The light extended even further, becoming a broad, sharp blade twice as long as her body. While this was hardly the time to stare, Riku couldn't help but gawk.

"Sheesh, you're just full of surprises…"

"And now you know what a Command Style looks like." She pulled her arm back, then sliced across the Minotaur's waist. When it sluggishly swung its club at her face, Aqua sprung up, then lashed at its neck, while Sora hurled ice at its hooves and Goofy bashed it in the snout. Kairi fired a stream of water at its back, and Riku thrust out his palm, spewing bright blue flames in its eyes. The ticking stopped, and the Minotaur smashed the ground. A circular shockwave plowed through the group, but within seconds, they came charging back.

Aqua unleashed a fury of slashes. Dark Firaga sizzled its back. A gust of wind blew from Kairi's Keyblade, shoving it into more mines, and when a plume of smoke concealed its body, Goofy once again launched his shield. When it tried raising its club again, Sora flew at its face and clawed at its eyes, hands cloaked in bright green fire. At the rate things were going, they'd have this beast roasted in no time. They just needed a big finish to wrap it all up.

And, well, nothing said flashy like a little Dark Aura.

His brain still hadn't caught up with his body. A running charge risked him stumbling over his own feet. Snapping his fingers, Riku's body shone bright blue. He grabbed his Keyblade in both hands, took a deep breath, and catapulted through the air, striking the Minotaur's gut. Black smoke wrapped around his body, and he reappeared behind it, slamming into the small of its back. As the seconds flew by, he flew in a full circle, pounding, thrusting, and ramming the Minotaur before it got the chance to lift a finger. And, just as it hoisted its club over its face, Riku hit the ground, triggering an explosion of glowing geysers beneath its hooves.

The Minotaur landed on its back, and its body grew still. The aura receded. Its glowing eyes dimmed. Its muscles grew limp, and a big, glowing heart burst out of its chest. A brief silence fell over the city. At first, the crowd stared, but in no time flat, they started cheering. The surrounding men, women, and children shouted, applauded, whistled, and hooted. It was like that whole brawl had been one glorified street performance instead of a life or death struggle.

But while most of the crowd rejoiced, two scrawny kids booed, stuck out their tongues, and pouted. One was about as skinny as a twig, with a green toga and long blonde hair. The other was short and pudgy, with curly brown hair and a matching robe. With a raised eyebrow, Riku turned to the kids, but they'd already taken off. He took a step forward and considered chasing after them, but before he could move another inch, the squeals of the crowd grew louder, and the wall of raving citizens began creeping closer and closer. Shrieking young girls extended their arms, and Riku staggered away, grimacing as one girl took a swipe at his hands.

Off to the side, he caught two burly men grabbing Goofy's shoulders and hoisting him into the air. Biting his lower lip, he squirmed and pushed his way back to the ground before ducking behind his shield.

"Gawrsh, fellers, I'm glad you're all safe, but my pals and I really gotta—hey!" Two more people draped their arms over his shoulders with big, toothy smiles. With a big gulp, Goofy jumped back and ducked behind Aqua, who was busy waving away a man holding out a bouquet of flowers.

A boy with curly blonde hair and a loose, white toga winked and took a step toward Kairi, but before he could get in a word, Sora popped out of the ground and spread out his arms, sending the man scurrying away with a squeak.

"Um, Sora…" Kairi patted his head, a lopsided smile on her face. "I think you might've overdid it this time."

Sora scratched his cheek, turning his eyes up at the surrounding citizens, now shivering and staring. After rubbing at his forehead, Riku made his way over to his friends and gave Sora's shoulder a tight squeeze. Several members of the crowd gasped at the sight, and Riku shot them a pointed look.

"Oh, relax. He's not gonna hurt you."

A tap on the shoulder pulled his eyes over to Aqua. "But we should probably leave while there's a lull in the crowd."

"But which way do we go?" said Kairi. "This city's huge…"

"True, but I think I still know my way around." She beamed, pointing her Keyblade at a gap in the mob. "Come on. I can take us straight to the Coliseum."

The sound of nearby murmurs caught Riku's ear like a blaring siren. With a chuckle and a smirk, he set a hand on his hip. "Man, is there anything you can't do?"

"Well, I can't control the darkness." She giggled, making her way across the street. "Anyway, just stick close. If we're lucky, we should be able to get there in a few minutes."

**x.x.x**

Far beneath the sunny streets of Thebes lay the dark, dingy depths of the Underworld. Cold, grey stone replaced the shining gold statues and white marble pedestals. Instead of cheering crowds going all gaga over _Jerkules,_ moans, howls, and shrieks drifted through the air. Instead of wide, open roads, cramped, dark tunnels paved the way past winding rivers flooded with glowing, white figures. Every now and then, these sad, pathetic saps would cling to the sides of Hades' rowboat, begging and pleading and going on and on about how they weren't ready. How it wasn't their _time._

But see, the thing about death was that there were no take backs. No cheap escapes.

Well, except for a certain _someone_ , anyway.

With his cool, blue flames threatening to burn bright red, Hades circled around the edge of his chamber. And what a place it was. A snarling, skull-faced chandelier dangled from a pair of black chains, decorated with spindly black bat wings just to nail in the hopeless atmosphere. A wall of sharp, black claws reached down from the rounded ceiling. Grey pillars patterned with jagged teeth marked the north and south walls, grey as the rest of the place, while round, open windows provided a _lovely_ view of the passing fog.

At the center of the floor was a big, round table, painted blue, save for a zigzagging blotch of green land representing all of Greece. A gathering of gold figures lined the table, including one Minotaur, now knocked on its side. One look at the figure, and Hades felt his skin heat up, while his lips pulled back to reveal his pointed teeth.

Tucking his hands behind his back, he glared at two shivering imps before him. One was pudgy, pink, and had two stubby horns. To call him a pain would be selling the pipsqueak short, but hey, that _was_ his name. And standing at his side was a taller, scrawnier imp with a long, hooked nose as sharp as a sword and two equally long horns curving back. While Pain squirmed in place, Panic chewed at the tips of his claws.

"U-uh, you know… we _were_ going to send that Minotaur after Hercules, but we just thought that maybe…" He shut his eyes and gulped. "Well, you know how it is with heroes."

"Uh, right!" said Pain. "We thought it'd be more authentic—"

"If you let a bunch of Keyblade wielders waltz in and ruin everything?!" Hades flames flashed bright orange, and his skin turned blood red. "And it didn't even occur to you to call for reinforcements? One lousy Minotaur is _not_ gonna cut it when dealing with those half-pints."

Panic cleared his throat and shakily raised his index finger. "But it wasn't just a Minotaur. It was a Minotaur _Heartless._ That's a little better, isn't it?"

Hades' lips became a flat, straight line, and the dry look he gave his minions sent them stumbling into the wall. Rolling his eyes, he marched closer to them and clasped his hands together.

"See, here's the thing you seem to be forgetting: we're running out of _time._ And while you two morons sit here sniveling like cowards, those wannabe heroes are probably traipsing right up to that old goat's front door. And just what do you think'll happen if they start hanging with Jerkules?"

Pain winced, scratching the back of his head. "They'll get in the way?"

"Gee, you _think?_ "

Really, it was a wonder he even kept them around when their incompetence had failed him time and time again. First, they couldn't even kill Hercules back when he was a snot-nosed runt. And sure, it wasn't like _he'd_ had much luck either. They'd sent their mightiest monsters one by one, and somehow old Blunderboy made moussaka out of every last one. Even the bloodthirsty Hydra got squashed by an over-sized pebble. And they really thought a supped up Heartless would be enough?

Snarling, Hades dragged himself over to the edge of the table and glowered at the five new figures. The silver-haired wonder and his doofus lackeys, dogboy and the over-sized duck, Maleficent's delivery boy turned Heartless, little miss princess, and the bluebird herself... Was this the Fates' idea of a sick joke?

These were the same kids that made mincemeat outta Maleficent, calamari outta Ursula, squashed Oogie Boogie, shattered his Ice Colossus and made a mockery of him in the Games… Oh, and how could he forget the way that mop-headed brat turned his own guard dog into his personalized punching bag?

Put them all together, and it wouldn't matter if they deep-sixed Hercules. He could let loose a hundred Titans, and those twerps would still find a way to screw up his schemes. So, naturally, this was a matter that deserved a more… personalized approach. As he skimmed over the figures, Hades began stroking his chin. He took a glance out the window just in time to see a particularly dark cloud of fog tumble by.

His eyes drifted back down to the figures, and he pushed them close together. He even picked up the toppled sculpture of Bluebird and set her up nice and straight. How could he have not seen it sooner? The solution was sitting right under his nose. All he needed was the right incentive. Something to lead them right where he wanted.

A quick glance at the doorway revealed a tall, slender woman wearing an oh-so-smug smile. As she stepped into the room, she chuckled, totally clueless to what he had in store.

"Aw, did you hit a dead end? It's not every day you get worked up over a couple of kids."

Hades snorted, matching her expression. "Au contraire, my dear nutmeg. Let's just say I've had a stroke of inspiration…"

**_TO BE CONTINUED_ **


	2. Into the Underworld

To Sora’s surprise, the excitement continued even after they escaped the crowd. On their way through the bustling city, the clapping of hooves thundered all around, followed by the cracks of whips and the whinnies of white horses. Chariots whizzed by, and a scrawny guy on a pedestal held up a clay pot with a red hand painted on the front. Kinda like a stoplight! 'Course, with Sora sticking low to the ground, it was tough to see past his friends' feet. Squinting, he poked his head out of the shadows long enough to see the guy flip the pot around, showing a green silhouette of a person walking. A trail of dust tumbled over the road, and the coast finally cleared.

Waving her hand, Aqua led the group past a fountain surrounded by gossiping citizens. He saw a broad-shouldered man with a long brown beard, a balding old coot leaning into a wooden cane, a stout, red-haired woman in a rose-colored toga, and those were only a few of the many flooding the streets. With so many new sights and so many new faces,  it took a lot of will-power for Sora to keep himself hidden.  
  
Riku must’ve caught on, because he stopped once they passed the fountain and said, "Hey, you holding up all right?"

Sora gave a silent huff. Sure, he could've pulled out his notepad, but here? Now? While everyone's eyes were glued to them? Technically any response risked blowing his cover, so as soon as the locals looked away, he poked his head out, gave a quick nod, and pressed a claw to his lips.  
  
Riku reached for the side of his neck and gave a one-shouldered shrug. "Right. Guess I should save the questions for later."

Stopping mid-step, Goofy crouched over him. "Aw, but I don't think ya have to hide! Why, after the way ya walloped that ol' minotaur—"

The woman by the fountain thrust out her hip, eyebrow raised. "My, is that fellow talking to a shadow?"

 _Goofy…_ Sora crossed his arms and pouted, sinking back into the ground. He knew Goofy was just trying to cheer him up, but they were barely across the street! And just to nail that in, the cantering of hooves pounded right behind them, and the man at the reins hollered at the group.

"Hey, I'm drivin' here!"

The whole gang scrambled across the road, dashed past the fountain and blazed around the corner, passing a short, skinny guy with a long, pointy nose. Leaping in front of Aqua, he spread out his cloak to reveal tons of shimmering, gold sundials, but before he could speak, she shook her head and continued along.

"I'm sorry, but we're in a bit of a hurry!"

After weaving between hordes of passing citizens, zipping around street corners, and passing by at least ten gold statues, Sora caught what looked like a massive, white stairway from between Riku's legs. The sudden sound of laughter in the back of his head nearly made him jump, and before he knew it, Ven finally spoke up.

_"All right! Looks like we're almost there, Sora."_

If he weren't flat as a pancake, he totally would've grinned. _Whew, you don't know how happy I am to hear that!_

Once they reached the foot of the stairs, the crowd all but vanished. While Riku, Kairi, Aqua, and Goofy all began a slow climb, Sora took a moment to soak in the sights. Tipping his head all the way back, his eyes wandered past his friends and up to the clouds above. Though he tried to pinpoint the Coliseum's location, sharp rays of sunlight blocked out his vision, making him stop, rub his eyes, and focus on the ground before him. Following his friends' lead, he crawled up on all fours, shooting occasional glances down at the steadily shrinking town.

Eventually, the buildings became tiny specks in the distance. By the time they hit the top step, Sora's limbs wiggled like jell-o, and his chest heaved with each breath. The pavement shifted to a wide bed of sand, and he spotted the Gummi Ship near the edge of a shorter stairway, which led up to two wood doors marked with lightning bolts.

Shaking off his arms, he bolted to Aqua's side right as she nudged the doors open. What he saw on the other side froze him in his tracks. His eyes went buggy, and his mouth flew open, snapping into an enormous grin.

The truth was, Sora had no idea what to expect from the Coliseum. In all his travels, he'd never been to a real arena before, so everything was totally new. First, he stared at the gargantuan, gold gladiators that flanked the sides of the Coliseum. Their swords crossed over the front doors, forming a giant X, and much like the Coliseum itself, they towered over the group, reducing them to tiny ants by comparison. Just to add to the atmosphere, two golden braziers burned with bright orange flames, conveying a sense of _power_.

Eager to get a closer look, Sora flung himself down from the steps and scampered across the courtyard. In hindsight, maybe he'd gotten a little _too_ eager.

In his excitement, he'd barely noticed the two figures seated on the Coliseum's front steps. Between the blue, zipper-coated hat and the white feathers, Donald stood out right away, but it wasn't until he came skidding to a halt that he spotted the plump, goat-legged man seated alongside him. As soon as he stopped, the goat gave a loud yelp, hopping to his hooves with his eyes nearly popping from their sockets.

"Gah! What're ya doing here, ya pesky Heartless?"

Frowning, Donald tumbled onto his big, webbed feet. "Uh, Phil—"

"Hey! You're a Junior Hero. How 'bout you do somethin' about this—"

Gulping, Sora shrank away, ducking his head and sinking his claws into the sand. A hand brushed against him, and he heard the clanking of boots. The next thing he knew, Aqua was standing face to face with the goat.

"That won't be necessary, Phil."

Phil's head bumped into the door, and his eyes popped all over again. For all of two seconds, he stared at her. Then, after slicking back what little hair he had, he waved his hands.

"Oy. Look, sweet cheeks, I know that thing looks kinda scrawny, but the first rule when dealin' with Heartless is to never judge a pot by its paint job."

Arms folded, Donald growled. "But he's not just a Heartless! He's Sora."

Phil blinked, giving Sora another look, which made him quickly avert his eyes. "Wait, ya mean to tell me this louse is the kid you've been searchin' for?"

While Kairi knelt beside him, Riku stormed up the steps, brow wrinkled and smacked both his hands on his hips. "Okay, first of all, he's not a _louse._ And c'mon—if he was a threat, don't you think he would've attacked by now?"

"Besides," said Kairi, "you're the one who said not to judge Heartless by their appearances." She leaned in front of Sora, cracking a small smile. "And once you get past all the shadows, Sora's one of the sweetest, bravest people you'll ever meet."

Sora sighed through his nose, face downcast. While he appreciated the support, who knew if it'd make a difference?

Lowering his brows, Phil reached for his scruffy beard. "Okay, ya got a point. But ya gotta cut me some slack, princess. With the way things have been goin' lately, we can't even take one step without bumpin' into some twitching, shadowy monstrosity. And I ain't just talkin' about the little guys."

Sora flinched, digging his claws even deeper. It figured there'd be some kinda trouble, but just how big of a problem was it?

Squinting, Goofy leaned against one of the nearby pedestals and scratched his noggin. "Gawrsh, is the Organization here, too?"

"Organization…" Phil paused. "They're those fellas in the black coats, right?"

"Yup! But they're really a buncha Nobodies, which means they don't have hearts or nothin'."

"And they're a huge problem." Donald grunted, whipping out his staff. "You shoulda seen what they did to Twilight Town! Buncha lousy, no good…"

Phil gave them all a long, puzzled look. "Huh. That one kid didn't seem so bad. What was his name again… Rox-somethin'?"

Sora instantly perked up, ripping his notepad out of his pocket. In big, bold letters, he wrote, _'Roxas was here?!'_

Leaning forward, Phil squinted at the page. "Yep. Just a few days ago. Sure took Herc by surprise—both of us thought he was that Ven kid from a few years back."

 _"Whoa, he actually remembers me! I mean, I guess it makes sense, but… only a_ **_few_ ** _years? I dunno about you, Sora, but a decade's a pretty long time if you ask me."_

 _Well, maybe time moves differently between worlds._ Sora shrugged. It was the only thing he could think of.

Aqua's lips twitched a little, but it only lasted about a second. Shaking her head, she crouched down to Phil’s level. "Was there a girl with him?"

Kairi, Donald, and Goofy's eyes widened all at once, and their faces all lit up.

"You'd know right away," said Donald. "She's got one of those black coats, too, and she's practically Kairi's twin."

"Well, mostly." Goofy slouched, scraping his shoe on the sand. "She's got a little bit a silver in her hair these days, and she mighta been hidin' her face."

Kairi reached for her necklace, inching closer to the stairs. "Please, if there's even a chance you've seen her…"

Phil exhaled loudly, reaching for the back of his neck. "Sorry, princess, but she ain't here. 'Course, Roxas _did_ say to keep an eye out for any dames in black."

Phil's words wiped the smiles right off their faces, and they all went dead silent. Even Aqua winced at the news.

After rubbing his brow, Riku made his way over to the trio, reaching for Kairi’s shoulder. "Hey. Don't worry, guys. She's gotta be out there _somewhere_."

"I know that." Kairi's placed her hand over his, smiling faintly. "But still, you'd think she would've come back by now."

"I hope she's not in trouble," said Aqua, turning to Phil. "But you said something about the Heartless… Tell me, what's been happening here?"

Phil glowered, holding up two fingers. "Two words: Hades."

 _Hades?_ Sora gulped. A lump lodged itself in his throat, a shiver raced down his spine, and without even meaning to, his body sank halfway into the ground. The funny thing was, Riku peeked over his shoulder, almost as if he'd actually heard him. But what were the odds of that? The only ones who ever seemed to hear him were Ven, Roxas, and their enemies.

Even stranger, Aqua's whole body grew stiff at Phil's words. Her face crinkled into a tight scowl, and she exhaled slowly. "I hope he hasn't been causing too much trouble…"

"And I _wish_ he wasn't." Phil flapped his hand, turning to the door. "But, eh, you're here for training, not some sob story."

"Maybe," said Riku, "but c'mon. Aren't 'Junior Heroes' _supposed_ to deal with danger? And I don't know about you, but I'd say a raging Minotaur's pretty a pretty big deal."

"A Minotaur?" Phil slapped his face, grumbling. "Yeesh, why didn't you tell me?"

"Because we were busy fighting?" Riku snickered. "Somebody had to roast that cow. Besides, we had the whole thing wrapped up without _too_ much trouble."

"Ha. I gotta remember who I'm dealin' with." Lips perking, Phil shoved the doors open. "Well, c'mon. If you're serious about training, then ya better hustle. Those muscles ain't gonna pump themselves!"  
  
After following Phil inside, Sora immediately noticed how plain the lobby looked. The brick walls, the floor, and the pillars lining the corners were all the same sandy color, and aside from a stray pedestal and two shelves lined with trophies, nothing really stood out. Well, almost nothing. At the very end of the hall, Sora spotted a green sign with a list of rules. He hovered over the sign, trying to sneak a peek, but when the others moved past him, he bolted behind. No way was he gonna miss out!

A short march down another stairway brought the gang out into a wide open space. The walls of the lobby spread out into a field that had to be at least a hundred feet wide. Maybe even two hundred! Even better, rows upon rows of bleachers wound around the enormous walls, and while the seats were totally empty right now, Sora could just imagine crowds of hundreds, if not thousands, seated with their eyes glued to the ring. He could hear the stomping of monstrous footsteps, see swords clashing and sparks flying, but even his imagination paled compared to the figure at the center of the stadium.

The guy was a living mass of muscle, broad shouldered and barrel-chested. Using just one hand, he scooped up a huge barbell and hoisted it all the way over his head. He wore sleeveless, rust-colored armor with a metal, pleated skirt and a golden belt buckle marked with a lightning bolt. A dark blue cape swished as he lifted and squatted, just like something you'd see on a super hero! His red hair was pulled back behind a brown headband, save for one bang that dangled over his face. Between his beefy arms and legs, his broad chin, and the sword fastened to his belt, this guy practically _screamed_ heroic!

Part of Sora wanted to rush in for a closer look, but his limbs locked up, pinning him in place. After all, it wasn't like this guy knew him.

Then, out of the blue, he heard Ven's voice chime in all over again. _"No way. Is that_ ** _Hercules?_** _"_

Aqua chuckled, ruffling Sora's hair."He's really come a long way."

"Well, whaddaya expect?" said Phil. "The kid's got all the makings of a true hero. Always has. He just needed a little guidance."

Giggling, Kairi glanced from Phil to Aqua. "You mean he wasn't always like this?"

"Naw. You shoulda seen him when he first flew to my island. Kid had strength, heart, and heaps of ambition, but he was kinda on the scrawny side."

"Seriously?" Riku grabbed his chin, head slightly askew."Man, I can't even imagine it."

"You're one to talk." Phil poked him in the knee. "Sheesh, kid, you've turned into a real beanpole since I last saw ya."

Puffing out his chest, Donald swished his staff. "So, whaddaya think? Are we true heroes yet?"

"Nope." That one word sent Donald into a squawking frenzy, which Phil completely ignored. "The princess and Silver mighta grown a little, but it takes more than looks to earn your true hero wings."

"Aw, but we've beaten all kinds of bad guys!"

"And that's great, but ya gotta go above and beyond and really show the gods what you're made of!"

Now it was Aqua's turn to laugh. "So does that mean I'm a 'Junior Hero'?"

"Naw." He slicked back his hair again, winking. "You don't need a portrait in the sky to prove yourself to _me_ , toots _._ "

Donald's face turned beet red, and his feathery fists trembled. Chuckling, Goofy patted him on the back, while Riku slapped his palm over his face. Kairi shook her head and rolled her eyes, though she smiled the whole time. Unlike the others, Sora just stared at Phil, head tilted, and his face scrunched up like a raisin. Talk about shameless.

But nobody really had time to comment on it before Hercules dropped his weight and came marching across the arena, his eyes growing wider with each step. The closer he came, the deeper Sora sank, until he’d completely hidden himself in Riku’s shadow.

"Aqua? Is that you?" Herc picked up the pace, and Aqua nodded, meeting him halfway across the field. And as soon as she stopped, Hercules grabbed her in a great big hug. "Man, I can't believe this! It feels like it's been forever."

When he let go, Aqua took a second to brush her bangs out of her eyes. Then she tipped her head back, looking him up and down. "It really has, but it's great to see you again! And it looks like all your training's finally paid off."

"Aw, I don't know about that." He rubbed the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly. "Don't get me wrong. The people here love me, but being famous just isn't the same as being a true hero."

"But that fame had to come from somewhere."

"Of course! I've beaten just about every monster I've come up against. I'm the most famous person in all of Greece…" He slumped, shoulders drooping. "I've been doing my best, but my father says I'm just not ready. There's gotta be something I'm overlooking…"

Donald cleared his throat. "Yeah! Aren't you forgetting about us?"

"Oh!" Hercules whirled around, setting his eyes on the others. "Wow, I can't believe I didn't notice you guys."

"It's okay," said Kairi. "Aqua's been gone for a long time. You've got a reason to be excited!"

"Yup! And I dunno about Donald, but I sure don't mind takin' a step back if you fellers wanna catch up."

Donald scowled. "But what about Riku's training?"

Riku swept his arm toward the stands. "Uh, Donald? The arena's huge. And even if they _do_ play catch up, it's not like she can't jump in later."

"But nobody said he can't spend time with all of us," said Aqua. "And Sora, you shouldn't be afraid. Nobody's going to hurt you."

Sora would've flinched if he could. 'Course, as soon as Aqua spoke up, Riku stepped aside, revealing an isolated black blotch. Hercules took one look at Sora and ripped his sword from its sheath. He only stopped when Aqua grabbed his wrist and shook her head, a quick but appreciated sign of support. So, what the heck? Holding his breath, Sora emerged from his hiding spot, keeping his head low to the ground. Though he crawled towards Hercules, he refused to look up, fearing another sour look or a sword aimed at his chest.

He should’ve known that Ven would pick up on his fears and give a quick, cheery retort.

_"Aw, c'mon. Herc's a great guy!"_

_But…_

When Aqua reached for his hand, he tensed and squeezed his eyes shut. "Hercules, I'd like you to meet Sora. He's a good friend of ours and the reason I'm standing here today."

_"Hey, and don't forget about me, Aqua! Could you tell Herc I said hi?"_

“Of course I will." She looked to Hercules. "I should probably mention that Ven's here, too—inside of Sora's heart."

" _Ven?_ " Hercules leaned back, drawing in a sharp breath. The next thing Sora knew, he’d gotten down on his knees, shooting rapid glances between him and Aqua. "But how? What happened?"

A twinge of guilt ensnared Sora’s heart, and he immediately looked away. Swallowing hard, he pulled out his writing gear and shakily scrawled another message. _'It's kinda a long story, but he's okay! And he's really happy to see you again.'_

_"Say, d'you think you could ask about Zack, too? It's kinda weird that he's not around.'_

_Oh. Right!_ He added an extra line. _'And d'you know where Zack went?'_

He must've hit a sore spot, because as soon as he tucked his pen away, Hercules and Phil both grimaced. While Hercules peered at the bleachers, Phil clenched his teeth together and sucked in a mouthful of air.

"Yeah, about Zack…" He paused, scratching his cheek. "See, the thing is, we ain't seen him in a couple a years."

Aqua stumbled backwards, grasping the pendant on her chest. "Did something happen? Is he okay?"

"We don't know." Hercules wilted, arms lip at his sides. "One day, he just disappeared, and all we ever found was a black feather."

Goofy wrapped one arm around his torso and started tapping his chin. "Ya mean like some kinda crow?"

"More like some kinda harpy!" said Phil. "But see, he didn't scream. There wasn't any blood. It's like Herc said, the kid just up 'n vanished."

"And you haven't heard anything since?" Aqua's voice was sharp, her words hasty. Her hands rolled into tight, shaking fists.

_"C'mon, it's gotta be a coincidence! Zack's gotta be okay… Maybe he just left somewhere. The feather coulda been something else!"_

"Hmm… What if it was a Heartless?" Riku tapped his foot, then moved closer to the others. "Aqua, you said you were gone for ten years… Well, that's around the same time Ansem—or, well, Xehanort started doing his experiments."

Donald gasped, snapping his fingers. "Hey, that's right! And Maleficent was the one controlling the Heartless in the first place."

Sora's eyebrows knit together. Come to think of it, there was a connecting thread. _'Y’know, Hades worked with Maleficent.’_

"And he _did_ try controlling Zack before…" Aqua paused, her breathing shallow. "I don't want to consider it, but there's a chance that he…"

The whole arena went dead silent, save for a soft 'hmm' from Phil. While the others exchanged quiet glances, he paced back and forth, eyes glued to the sand.

"'Bout the only other reason I can think of is that Sephiroth fella. He _did_ have a wing growin' outta his shoulder the last time he dropped by, but… nah. That can't be it. Why would he be in league with Hades?"

"I don't understand," said Kairi. "Who's Sephiroth?"

"Just another pretty face with a sword." Phil scoffed, digging his hoof in the dirt. "One day he swooped in, took the games by storm. Everyone was yammering about what a great hero he was. Well, if he was half the hero people said he was, you'd think he woulda stuck around when the real trouble rolled in."

"Aw, come on, Phil. Don't be like that," said Hercules. "I'm sure he had his reasons for leaving."

"Yeah, well, point is, he ain't here, so it's not like he can help ya. 'Bout the only other thing you _could_ do is waltz down to the Underworld and ask Hades yourself."

Keyblade in hand, Aqua gave Phil a hard, focused stare. "And how would I get there?"

Phil leaped back, gawking up at her. "Whoa there, sweet cheeks! Ya got spunk, but I got two words for ya: it's too dangerous, even for a champ like you."

"Well, what if we all go together?" said Kairi. Already, her Keyblade had flashed into her grip.

"Yeah!" said Donald. "Then we can _prove_ we're heroes!"

"Hey, I'm a game." Riku folded his arms, smirking. "Can't be all that different from End of the World or the Realm of Darkness."

"Oh yes it can!" Phil stomped towards Riku, standing up on the tips of his hooves. "Kid, we're talkin' _the_ Underworld. Realm of the dead, Hades' domain… And I dunno what kinda chumps you've faced outside, but Hades is a _god._ He ain't someone you can just whack a few times with a Keyblade and call it a day."

 _'Phil's right.'_ Sora emphasized this by drawing a little frowning face next to the message. _'When I worked with Maleficent, I got to see Hades up close, and he's_ ** _really_** _strong!'_ The few training sessions they'd had were proof of that.

He remembered it all so clearly. Fireballs rocketing through the air, smacking him flat against a wall. Every time he'd jab with his sword, Hades would turn bright red, swatting away his every blow. It was more than a little ridiculous, and who knew if he was even giving it his all?

Aqua crouched in front of him, looking straight into his eyes. "I know he's strong, Sora, but Zack is my friend. I have to at least try." She ruffled his hair again. "Besides, I have faced Hades before."

"Yeah, in the ring! But bein' up here ain't the same as fightin' down in that Underworld."

Hercules knelt behind Phil. "Well, what if I went with them? I could always ask my father for the—"

"No can do, champ!" His arms formed a little X. "We need you up here in case Hades' goons start stirrin' more trouble. And as for _you._ " He swiveled towards the others and pointed at Riku. "I'd say it's high time ya start workin' on that footwork a yours."

Donald opened his beak, but Goofy pressed a finger to his lips. "Maybe we oughta listen to him, pal."

**x.x.x**

Though Riku hated to admit it, Phil had a point. Even as a group, they didn’t know what they'd be getting into. And given his klutzy performance against the Minotaur, he ran the risk of botching things up without even trying. Not that he was thrilled to be stuck bashing barrels and smashing pots. With his Keyblade locked in a vice grip, he stumbled forward, bashing his weapon against a ten-foot tall vase. Shards of painted clay scattered in all directions. A current of wind knocked the shards off course, sparing him any potential cuts and bruises.

Still, clay pots of all shapes and sizes dotted the entire arena. Some were as small as his head. Others towered over him like manmade boulders. A quick look to the left revealed Sora running on top of a barrel and rolling right over the tops of three of the smaller pots. Watching closely, Aqua covered her mouth, while Hercules beamed.

"I bet he got that from Ven."

Laughing to himself, Riku turned back around. At least, he tried, but his legs seemed to have a mind of their own. Sure, he managed to turn the other way, but his torso and legs wobbled as he moved, like his brain was still leagues behind his body.

And maybe it was, but that was all the more reason to give this his all! How was he supposed to save the worlds when he'd barely mastered _walking?_  
  
Well, there was no time to sulk. The rapid thumping of footsteps warned him of an incoming attack. Jerking to the left, he threw up his Keyblade, deflecting Goofy's shield, but movement from the right caused him to snap in the opposite direction, narrowly ducking under Kairi's weapon. He retaliated by swatting at her waist, which sent her tumbling forward, but she caught herself on her hands, performing a quick cartwheel before dashing right back at him.

Holding his breath, Riku flickered behind her and slowly drifted to the ground. As soon as he landed, he heard a loud squawk and spotted a white and blue blur barreling his way. With a small flick of the Keyblade, Riku spread a translucent dome over Donald, pinning him to the ground. Dropping his staff, he glowered and squirmed.

"Gah! Riku, knock it off."

"Hey, nobody said magic was off limits."

"Oh _really?_ " A sly smile spread across Kairi's face, and she gave a suspicious little giggle. Narrowing his eyes and bending his knees, Riku prepared to take off at a moment's notice.

Before he got a chance to move, a huge glob of water splattered right in his face, drenching his hair. When he saw droplets dripping from the tip of Kairi's weapon, his lips pulled into an uneven smirk, and he launched himself forward, firing off shimmering ice crystals at her feet. The blasts whizzed at her shoes, but she hopped away at the last second.  
  
At the same time, something hit the back of his legs like a cannon ball, sending him toppling over like a tree. But, this time, Riku was more than prepared. All it took was a snap of wind to push him back on his feet. Then, when he  saw Donald clinging to his calves, he sprung forward, dislodging his feathered friend and landing right in front of another large pot.

He had to spread his arms to keep balanced, and Donald was quick to charge in for another strike. Bull-headed as usual, he stayed right on his course until the last second, and Riku stepped out of the way, causing him to crash right into the pot.

With a soft thump, Donald knocked the pot a few inches back, then wobbled backwards, eyes spinning around his circles. Moaning, he stopped, grabbed his head with both hands, then gave it a fierce shake. Once he broke out of his daze, his expression brightened. "It looks like you're starting to get the hang of this!"

"Sort of." He looked down at his legs, swiping his fingers through his hair. "I still don't really feel like myself, though."

Just then, Sora rolled the barrel into the giant pot, smashing it before their very eyes. Wincing, Riku lifted his Keyblade, shielding himself and Donald from the clay shards. And, with a grin about as big as a crescent moon, Sora kicked off the barrel, flipped forward, and pulled out his notepad in one fell swoop.

_'Ven says you're trying too hard to move your body. You need to learn let your body move you!'_

Aqua's eyes widened by a hair, then relaxed. "He does have a point. It's great that you're paying so much attention to your movements, Riku, but when you're in the middle of a fight, sometimes you won't have time to plan out your steps."

"Believe me, I know." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "But in a real fight, I'll have to keep from slipping up… literally."

"Well, you said that you've fought on all fours. That must have been an even bigger adjustment."

"Sure it was, and fighting under the sea was no picnic.”

"But you still pulled through, so how did you manage it before?"

"I just… went with the flow, I guess." He looked down at his shoes, running his hands through his hair. "So, basically, I'm going about this the wrong way.”

"Not exactly." She moved closer, pointing her Keyblade at another one of the pots. "But sometimes, if you're feeling stuck, it doesn't hurt to try a different direction."

"Like this?" He hurled his Keyblade at a line of pots, shattering them one by one. When his weapon came whizzing back, he clamped onto the handle, then swung it over his shoulder.

The whole routine made Aqua giggle. "It's a start, but if anything, just have faith in yourself."

"Heh, well, I'll try. But you know, I've been dying to find out how you did that whole… Command Style thing."

"And I'd be happy to teach you, but first…" She gazed across the arena. "Kairi, why don't you show him how to use Shotlocks?"

After giving, a quick salute, Kairi waved her free hand and pointed her Keyblade at a smaller cluster of pots. "C'mon, Riku. It shouldn't take _too_ long."

While Riku still wanted to learn how to create a glowing blade of death, maybe it was better to start small. So, per Aqua's instruction, Riku trailed after Kairi, and she proceeded to show him the ropes. First, she pointed her Keyblade at the cluster of around twelve pots. Then, stepping back, she took a slow, steady breath. Orbs of light shimmered and swelled around the Keyblade's tip. Then, with a quick wave of her weapon, the orbs rocketed forward, shattering the pots one by one.

"See? All it takes is a little focus. You decide on the kind of magic you want to use, channel that power, and blast it at your enemies. And if you time it just right, you can shoot huge waves of attacks before you need to recharge."

"Heh. Well, might as well give it a shot." He swiveled towards another cluster of pots—about fifteen placed in a circle. Focusing on the targets, he gathered sparks of orange fire at the Kingdom Key's tip. About four fireballs began to flicker and swell before a sudden outburst shattered his focus, and the flames all fizzled away.

"Hey! What're you doin' here?" said Phil, and when Riku followed the sound of his voice, he saw a tall, slender woman in a lavender dress strutting into the field. She wore her brown hair in a big, bushy ponytail, and she kept one hand on her hip as she walked.

Brushing past Phil, she rolled her eyes. "I just wanted to make sure you weren't giving _Wonderboy_ a hard time."

"Yeah, well! That ain't any of your business, so how's about you—"

"Don't mind him, Meg." Hercules nudged him aside, bridging the distance between them. "It's great to see you again! I… uh, I missed you.”

Tucking his shield under his arm, Goofy wandered over to the two. "Gawrsh, Herc, is she a friend a yours?"

"Sure, let's go with that," she said, taking a look around the arena. Once she'd given them all a once-over, she slid behind Herc. "So, are these the new rookies you told me about?"

"Hey! We're not rookies." Donald stomped closer, rattling his staff. "We're heroes, just like Hercules!"

"Ya mean Junior Heroes, Donald!"

"Well, I _did_ hear about the way you took down Cerberus." Her expression became dry, as did her tone. "In fact, I know _someone_ who wouldn't shut up about it…"

"Huh, didn't think it was such a big deal," said Riku. "I mean, don't get me wrong—it was a tough fight, but that was ages ago. Back when I really _was_ a rookie."

Kairi patted him on the shoulder. "Then you must have made a good impression, silly."

"Still, it's hard to believe a kid and his petting zoo could have taken down Hades' lap dog." Meg shrugged and shook her head.

"Well, if you think that's impressive, you should get a look at Aqua." Riku motioned to her, and Aqua immediately averted her eyes.

"Oh, I'm really nothing special."

"Are you kidding?" said Hercules. "You're a champ, Aqua! You shouldn't sell yourself short."

"So _you're_ Aqua." Meg stepped away from Hercules and strutted in her direction. "I heard you took the games by storm. Too bad I wasn't there to see it. Sounds like you put on a real show."

"Well, it's true that I was the champion, but I honestly only entered to find a friend."

"Terra, right? Tall, dark, brooding…"

Aqua grimaced, but nodded anyway. "Yes, but that was a really long time ago. A lot has changed since then."

"Don't I know it?" She whipped around. traipsing back over to Hercules. "So, Wonderboy, you got any big plans for tonight?" She leaned in real close, trailing her fingers up the front of his armor and turning Herc's face beet red.

"Well, uh—"

Before he got another word in, Phil hopped between the two, pushing Meg away. "You bet he's got plans! Haven't ya heard? We had a Minotaur attack down in Thebes, which means _somebody's_ gotta go down there and survey the damages. Investigate—point is, it's important hero work, so if ya don't mind…" He started pushing Hercules towards the door. "I'll let the rookies show ya the way out."

"Wait, but you didn't say anything about—"

"Nope! I don't wanna hear it." In just a matter of seconds, they'd made it over to the door, and Phil shot a quick glance at Aqua. "And I'm leavin' you in charge 'til we get back, capiche?"

Phil left so fast that Aqua didn't even get a chance to speak up. In fact, everyone but Meg stared at the doorway as the two made their exit.

Once they’d left, Kairi looked to Meg. "So, what was that about?"

Meg sighed, rubbing her temple. "I think he's scared I'll distract Wonderboy from his oh-so-important training… But really, with all those rippling pectorals, I think he can stand to play hooky for a day."

"Ha! Maybe he's jealous," said Donald.

"It wouldn't surprise me! Why, when ya put a girl between two guys, sometimes things can get real tense. But that don't mean he should be pushy about it." Goofy paused, scratching his cheek. "'Course, goin' down to Thebes ain't such a bad idea, either. Gawrsh, now I don't know what to think!"

"Don't give yourself a headache, Fido." She . "Anyway, enough about me. I heard you're all looking for a way into the Underworld."

Sora poked his head out from behind one of the pots, holding up another note. _'Wait, were you spying on us?'_

"Spying? No, but I _was_ listening." She crossed her arms, leaning into one of the large pots. "Lucky for you, I know how to get there."

"Really?" Kairi placed her hand over her lips, brows knitting. "But even if that's true, we heard it's really dangerous."

"Sure, it's dangerous. It's the world of the dead, but it sounds to me like one of your friends might be down there just waiting to be rescued. And isn't danger part of the hero's job description?"

"Well, it's obvious that Hades is up to something." Shifting from foot to foot, Kairi gazed at her weapon. "But I don't know. This doesn't feel like something we should rush into."

"Because it isn't." Riku reached for his forehead, squeezing his Keyblade's hilt. "But at the same time, it's not like we have any other leads. Either we stay here and waste time breaking pots or we go down there, take the risk, and have a chance at finding out about Hades' scheme _and_ what happened to Zack."

Donald raised his staff. "Then I say we go! If we can make it outta there in one piece, then we'll prove Phil's got nothing to worry about."

Sora's gaze dropped to the ground, and he tapped his notepad with his pen. _'I guess we'd be okay if we all stayed together. But I dunno, maybe me and Ven should go ahead of you guys, just in case.'_

"You're not going down there alone," said Aqua, her voice as sharp as a dagger. "Still, Meg, I'd appreciate any help you can offer us."

"Well, don't go thanking me just yet." She looked away for a split second, then pushed away from the pot, waving for the others to follow.

Before following her lead, Riku glanced at the remaining pots. He probably could've used a bit more training. After all, they didn't know what they were getting into. But, given the circumstances, could they really pass this up? After pulling off Sora's necklace and threading it through the Keyblade's hilt, he marched alongside the others, Oblivion in hand.

Time would tell if they'd made the right decision.

**_TO BE CONTINUED_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the Birth by Sleep Ultimania, Nomura implied that Sephiroth existed in the BBS era and may not have been affiliate with darkness. This makes his existence in KH a bit confusing, but the Jiminy's Journal entries do state he was once viewed as a hero. Also worth noting is that in the film, adult Hercules is only 18. KH3D states that worlds have different time axes, so I decided to keep things simple and run with that. For this AU, not all of the movie's events have occurred yet, hence Meg being Hades' servant still and Herc not being a true hero quite yet.


	3. The Underworld's Curse

The bright blue sky shifted, rippling and whirling until it finally turned pitch black. As Riku and the others climbed down the winding stairway, the heat of the sun faded, temperatures dropping to glacial lows. Despite the cold, the air felt thick, almost nauseating. Riku's stomach bubbled and churned with each step he took. The soft, gold sand shifted to solid, black rock, stretching out into a narrow pathway lined with sharp stalagmites. An ocean of purple ooze spread all around them. Fog glided over the earth, thick enough to cut with a knife.

Shrieks, moans, howls, and cries created a haunting melody. The sound alone made Goofy sprung backwards, bumping into Aqua and nearly knocking her off her feet. With quick reflexes, she stepped aside, grabbing his sleeve and tugging him upright. In stark contrast to Goofy, Donald trudged along with his chin up, his shoulders square, and his chest puffed out. His bravado didn't last long. The closer they drew to the darkness, the slower his waddling became, and he fought back a shiver, squeezing his torso. His fear was crystal clear.

Not that Riku blamed him, given the dismal atmosphere. Though he kept a straight face, his breath was stilted and a cold sweat trickled down his cheeks. When Kairi squeezed his hand, a tiny wave of relief washed over him. Meanwhile, Sora crawled with his head held low, shuddering when they reached the bottom step.

The road forked in two different directions, each leading to a set of giant doors resembling jagged, interlocking teeth. One set of doors had green borders, the other blue, and both looked as though they'd been carved into the face of miniature mountains, as the doorframes were made of hunks of massive, weathered stone.

With one hand on his hip, Riku's eyes drifted from one door to the other. "Geez, could this place get any more depressing?"

Meg snorted, swiveling around to face him. "No offense, Silver, but death's no picnic. Especially with Hades in charge."

Aqua moaned, Keyblade shaking in her grasp. "But if this where the dead go to rest, shouldn't it be more peaceful?"

"Should, but it isn't." She folded her arms, peering across the water. "The first thing you should know about Hades is that in his mind, the whole universe revolves around him. Ruling this place has been a chore for him since day one, so he takes it out on every sad sap who ends up here."

Donald scoffed. "Then why doesn't he get somebody else to do it?"

"You'd have to take that one up with Zeus." She looked away, rubbing one of her shoulders. "Anyway, if you're looking for Hades, you'll want to take door number two. Just watch out for falling rocks on the way through, unless you want to join everyone else in this ghost town."

"Gawrsh, ya mean you're leavin' already?"

She brushed past him, smiling wryly. "Hey, you look like a big, strong man. I'd probably just slow you down."

And before the others got to give so much as a 'thank you,' Meg slipped away, leaving them alone in the dark, dank cavern.

With nothing to lose, Riku moved toward the doors. "Well, might as well get this over with."

Gulping, Goofy hoisted his shield over his head. "Ya think she was bein' serious about those fallin' rocks?"

Donald snickered, forcing his beak into a smirk. "Aw, what're a few traps for heroes like us?"

"Donald, are you sure you want to jinx us?" Kairi slid out in front of him with a grin and a giggle. "Don't forget where we are! If Hades really _is_ in charge of this place, we could end up walking through a river of fire."

"G-Gawrsh, but my shoes ain't fireproof!"

"Ha! That's what Blizzard spells are for." And just to prove his point, Donald thrust his staff forward, splattering a big ball of ice smack dab in the middle of the doors. When the ice hit its target, Riku fought between laughing and slapping his face. In the end, he just rolled his eyes.

Remaining close to the ground, Sora crawled closer to Aqua, a slight tremble in his movements. She knelt down to ruffle his hair, then gave Donald a sharp look.

"We shouldn't get comfortable until we know what we're facing. Remember, there's probably a reason Phil warned us not to come here."

Once more, Riku felt the contents of his stomach swish. A shiver trailed down his spine, and he gulped. "Yeah, come to think of… anyone else feel kind of strange?"

Sora stopped, blinking, and dug out his notebook. _'I don't feel any different.'_

"Aw, I'm as strong as ever!" Donald twirled his staff, a small flame flickering at the tip. Squinting, he stopped and gave his weapon a shake. "Hey, c'mon! That's supposed to be a Firaga spell, not Fire!"

"…Maybe it's just the cold." Wincing, Kairi pressed her hand against one of the doors. "It's, um… chillier than it is back at the Coliseum."

"I hope that's all it is," said Aqua. "But for now, let's stay on guard."

She threw her whole upper body against the opposite door, pulling to the right, while Riku and Kairi pushed to the left. Despite their combined efforts, it took several moments before they opened wide enough for the group to squeeze through.

Once they made it to the other side, they wound up in a wide, rounded cavern, its lumpy stone walls lit with flickering blue torches. The ground rumbled. Hunks of stone dropped down from above and shattered on the rock hard floor, prompting Goofy to flinch. Glowing white spheres drifted over their heads, leaving behind translucent trails.

Two of the orbs floated into Donald's face, and he squawked, batting them with his staff. A third orb swirled around Sora's head. He swatted it with his claws, then crawled ahead of the others. However, he only made it a few steps before he froze up, back arching. The dark tendrils rising from his shoulders and arms lashed at the surrounding air. Squinting, Riku began to move towards him.

A series of _whoosh_ sounds stopped him mid-step. Between the falling rocks, purplish-black orbs swelled in the air. At least a dozen blue dogs dropped to the ground, skittering around on stubby legs. Their eyes twitched. Their jagged jaws snapped, and that wasn't even the end of it. The moment the dogs took off, Riku heard a series of cracks. Flowers sprouted up from the rocky terrain, each with bright orange petals and thick green stems. Their beady eyes and sharp fangs were dead giveaways for their true nature.

Zipping at the horde, Sora tackled three of the dogs and tore through their backs. Another stone dropped over him, and he flattened against the cave floor. Meanwhile, Riku ducked and rolled beneath a barrage of bullet-like seeds. Skidding to a stop, he lifted his Keyblade, smacking the seeds at the snouts of four incoming dogs. With Donald on his back, Goofy zigzagged between raining boulders and twirled into four more of the Rabid Dogs, while Donald's staff flailed, spewing tiny fireballs at the Creeper Plants' faces.

Aqua cartwheeled past two charging dogs. A ring of multicolored orbs sparked at her Keyblade's tip, but fizzled out within seconds. Gasping, she rattled her weapon, but the lights refused to spark again. Just as another blast of seeds rocketed her way, she surrounded herself with a barrier, but as soon as the seeds hit their mark, it shattered, forcing her to tumble away from another seedy barrage.

Leaping over the charging pups, Kairi lit the cave floor with mines. The dogs trampled over her traps, but where before the explosion might've hurled them up to the ceiling, they only bounced a few feet. The flash from the explosion was short, brief, and left no smoke in its wake. All the while, more Heartless continued to rain alongside plummeting boulders.

Riku whirled around, hacking through six of Rabid Dogs. When he stopped, his legs wobbled again. The clattering of metal behind alerted him to another round of attackers, and when he looked up, another large rock threatened to splatter him all over the floor. Groaning, he lunged under the stone while a mob of Soldiers lunged at him from the side. A flick of his weapon chilled the air and sent balls of ice crashing into their chests, but only four of the Soldiers halted. Five more continued their sprint, slamming into Riku's legs before he even got a chance to fight back.

He tumbled backwards, pushing himself back up with a small puff of air. The Soldiers' crimson claws dug through his jeans, sinking into his legs, but he clamped his jaw shut, striking their helmets with dim flickers of lightning. The bolts were about as thin as spaghetti, enough to stagger his attackers but not incinerate. Though a quick slash across their waists reduced their body to mist and lit the air with glimmering hearts, he could hear the slow thumping of another incoming attacker.

Beating its big, bulbous belly, a Large Body charged, sliding down the rocky incline. Tearing across the cavern, Sora slammed into its back, shredding through its vest within seconds. When its body burst into smoke, Sora dashed across the cave, stopping at the mouth of a tunnel.

The bleating of sheep sent Soldiers tumbling to their knees, and Kairi blew a small sigh. A whirlwind of fire swirled around Aqua, and she slammed into a wall of Creeper Plants, but the flames flickered out within seconds. While Goofy knocked three Rabid Dogs away with a quick, spinning motion, Donald's face became bright red, and he wailed at the top of his lungs.

"What's the big idea?!"

Looking down at her weapon, Aqua cringed. "This isn't right at all. Just using Raging Storm once should have activated Firestorm, and yet…"

"It's not working," said Kairi. "Nothing is. My Mine Squares should have destroyed those Heartless, but they barely left a scratch."

 _But I don't get it. I still feel fine…_ Sora's eyes narrowed, and he his claws scraped the floor. Three more stones plummeted right over Riku, Goofy, and Aqua respectively, and the three of them scattered.

The fallen Soldiers' eyes blinked open, and they threw themselves back on their feet. Another ring of portals whirled near the ceiling, dropping two Large Bodies, seven Rabid Dogs, and eight more Soldiers mere yards away. Kairi was right; something was definitely off, and if they stayed here, there was a chance they'd waste their strength.

With his legs still a bit wobbly, he stuck near the wall, resisting the urge to look down at his feet. He needed to go with the flow. Let his body do all the thinking for him, or he risked becoming a Heartless' snack.

The road ahead snaked and swerved, running down a steep slope. On his way through the cavern, Riku overhead clanking, thumping, scraping, and yapping. A look back at the entrance revealed the pack of dogs, Soldiers, and Large Bodies was charging right behind them. Continuing his sprint, Riku hurled his Oblivion at the mob, knocking the Soldiers and Rabid Dogs at the Large Bodies' big, round bellies. When his weapon flew back into his grip, he pictured a mountain dropping from the sky and crashing right on top of their pursuers.

A dome stretched over the Heartless, pinning them in place. The Soldiers and Rabid Dogs flattened like pancakes, then exploded, hearts rising. Only the Large Bodies remained, squirming and dragging their feet. A Graviga spell would've squashed them on the spot, but this was a small step forward. A Gravira instead of Gravity. Picking up speed, shouted to his friends.

"Guys! If you're gonna use magic, try focusing a little harder. There's a chance we can at least slow them down."

Zipping past him, Sora threw himself onto a nearby ledge. When he landed, he pointed his claw across the path, toward a taller cliff, ten feet high. A troop of Heartless wearing hourglass-shaped helmets and wielding thick, back lances perched at the edge, then leaped at the gang, jabbing with their razor-sharp weapons. Before they even budged, Sora tackled them against the wall, pinning them in place. With one hand, he slashed across their torsos, while he snapped the claws of the other, sweeping over the crowd with a ring of purple energy.

Swiveling sideways, Aqua thrust her Keyblade at two more charging Lance Soldiers, firing off three ice clusters, followed by three flames as big as bowling balls. The fire shot up their armored bodies, and their hearts took to the air, but Aqua's movements slowed, and she grasped her chest.

"You're right, Riku. Focusing _does_ help, but…"

Sora's eyes popped wide open, and he zipped to her side. With a small frown, Kairi blasted a light pillar at a sprouting Creeper Plant.

"What's wrong, Aqua?"

"Even my most powerful spells shouldn't squeeze this much energy out of me."

Another stone shattered before them, pebbles and dust flying in their faces. Yelping, Goofy slid into the path and shoved his shield forward to deflect the incoming debris.

"Well, I got a few ethers if ya need 'em!"

The air buzzed. A dense barrage of lightning impaled the Large Bodies, leaving black blotches where they once stood. As soon as the air cleared, Donald's legs began trembling.

"But we _shouldn't_ need them! Not this fast."

"Then forget magic. Let's focus on getting to the other side." Riku's voice was a touch sharp, and he once again picked up speed, waving for his friends to follow. At least running was getting a bit easier.

At the tail end of the group, Sora pounced at their pursuers, flinging green flames. As the gang continued their retreat, Riku caught flickers of purple light out of the corners of his eyes, heard the lull of ticking clocks and a series of loud thuds, probably from collapsing Large Bodies. Finally, after swerving around several corners, the group slipped through another tunnel, opening up into a wide, circular chamber filled with a thick, sour stench.

Green fog glided over the stone ground. Glimmering torches cast shifting shadows on the walls, and while Riku raised his Keyblade in preparation for more Heartless, none came.

The room fell silent.

Wiping sweat off his face, he collapsed on top of a large, flat stone and rested his cheek in his hand. With wobbly legs, Donald stumbled into a wall, then slid down to his rump. Kairi and Aqua seated themselves on a neighboring rock, while Goofy rummaged through his pockets.

After passing two shimmering, blue spheres over to Donald, he wandered over to the others. "Here ya go, fellers. You folks'll probably need 'em more than me."

"Thanks, Goofy." Riku cracked a weak smile, stuffing the ether into his pocket. "Think I still got a few elixirs left over, if anyone's running short." Just to be safe, he dug his hand into his right pocket, and after feeling his way past the handle of Genie's lamp, he pulld out a small, golden bottle. "Depending on what we're up against, we'll probably have to pace ourselves. Last thing we need is to run out of items in a pinch."

Reaching behind her back, Aqua scooped out another elixir. "I grabbed a few supplies back in Traverse Town, so I should be all right. But we shouldn't be too wasteful; if we let our magic naturally recharge itself, these items should last a bit longer."

Springing out of the ground, Sora dug out his notepad again. _'I can cover all the healing. That oughta make things a little easier, right?'_

Riku leaned back, arms crossed. "Right. You said you didn't feel any different…"

Sora shook his head. _'To tell you the truth, I feel better than ever.'_

Donald banged his staff against the floor. "So how come _we_ feel so lousy?"

"There's definitely somethin' fishy goin' on…" Goofy tapped his foot, then started walking back and forth. "Wait, I know! Maybe because it's so dark down here, all the Heartless get some kinda boost!"

"Goofy, we've _been_ in darkness before, and it never caused problems like this!"

Kairi swiveled toward the entrance. "Maybe this is what Phil tried to warn us about…"

"It'd explain a lot," said Aqua. Drawing in a sharp breath, she slid down from the rock and turned her gaze clear across the chamber, to a narrow gap in the wall, shining with green light. "By all means, we _should_ turn back. But still, if Zack's here… If he's Hades' prisoner or worse, I can't just leave him. I have to know what happened." Her Keyblade shook a little, and her eyes squeezed shut. "I've already failed enough of my friends, so I can't…"

"Aqua…" Kairi moved beside her, resting a hand against her upper arm. "It's okay. We're with you, even if it _is_ dangerous. Some people are worth the risk."

"Especially your pals!" Goofy chortled, gesturing to the others. "Besides, there ain't nothin' stronger than the bond between friends. And if we can pull through this, then we'll be in even better shape to take on the Organization."

"Right… Because we all share an unbreakable connection." Reaching behind her back again, Aqua pulled out her lucky charm, glowing pale blue. "But even so, I want you all to _promise_ me you'll be careful. Our bonds may make us stronger, but we still don't know how much further we need to go."

Pushing away from the rocks, Riku strode in front of her. "Aqua, I know you're just looking out for us, but you shouldn't put yourself under so much pressure. We might not be Masters like you, but we've _all_ put up with some pretty steep challenges, so why don't you let us carry some of the weight?"

In a way, he could kind of relate. When he was stuck in the digital Twilight Town, all Riku wanted was to set things right. The glitches that ate away at the town, the growing darkness consuming everything in sight. It was his burden, and it was far from the first, between his past searches for Sora, the guilt he _still_ carried over dragging the islands into the darkness. Heck, he'd even sulked over his choice to stay in the datascape. Responsibility really was a double-edged sword.

She made a soft sound, like a sigh crossed with a laugh. "Of course, but I _still_ think you should be cautious."

"Yeah, I'm still kind of dragging my feet." He pressed his hands against his back and stretched out his spine. "But c'mon. I think this is one of those situations where you can either sink or swim. And personally, I'd rather jump right in the water instead of hanging in the shallows."

Chuckling, Aqua moved closer to the crevice. "Then is everyone ready?"

Donald shouldered his staff and rolled back on his feet. "I've been ready this whole time!"

The sound of laughter echoed through the room, but despite Donald's grumbling, the group squeezed through the crack and continued on their way.

After a short trek through pitch blackness, they emerged at the base of a meandering slope, suspended over a glowing, green pool. The white orbs from before now appeared in large clusters, floating over the path like fireflies. Jagged cliffs tore into the sky, forming a rounded wall that stretched far into the horizon. At the top of the slope, Riku spotted a black fortress, adorned with pillars not unlike the buildings in Thebes. The once soft moans, howls, and shrieks now blared as if blasted through a loudspeaker. Just hearing their cries made him writhe, like someone had just driven a stake through his spine.

Moving along the trail, he heard the chattering the teeth and saw Donald biting his fingertips, while Goofy hugged his shoulders. Both Kairi and Aqua gathered near the ledge, overlooking the swirling waters below. Aqua's free hand flew over her mouth within seconds, and Kairi ripped her eyes off of the pool. So what was the big deal? Slowing his stride, Riku moved beside the two girls and gazed into the glimmering green abyss.

Realization hit him like a truck. In the middle of the whirling, green waters, Riku barely made out translucent figures drifting with the current. Their eyes were all closed, their bodies still, save for the occasional bursts of squirming, accompanied with screams. There was no doubt about it; those were definitely ghosts, but instead of drifting freely, they were all trapped. Stuck in a never ending vortex, unable to break free.

"…Let's go," he said, unable to watch any longer, and, as the group continued their climb, no one said a word.

Two thick, stone doors marked the end of the path, leading to a spiral stairway drenched in darkness. Trailing a hand against the wall, Riku began a steady climb. His fingers wrapped tightly around Oblivion's hilt, and he half expected to spot yellow eyes gleaming in the dark. But no, the hallway was silent. Still. The howls and wails from outside grew steadily softer the further they traveled. Soon, the only sounds he heard were the soft plodding of his friends' shoes and the metallic clanks from Aqua's boots.

After what felt like an eternity, pale blue light assaulted Riku's eyes, stunning him for a moment while his vision adjusted. When he finally stepped out of the hall, he found himself in another rounded room, this one much smaller than before. Spiky protrusions reached down from the ceiling like claws. Strange carvings in the wall resembled monstrous faces with toothy grins. A round table displayed what looked like a map, topped with wooden figures of himself and his friends.

Fog drifted past the rounded windows. Glimmering torches cast dancing shadows on the walls, and at the far end of the room, Riku found Hades seated in a stiff, stone throne, a toothy smirk carved into his face.

Riku's gaze snapped to him in an instant. His grip on Oblivion grew even tighter, and he sent the god a razor sharp glare. Giving a good hard gulp, Goofy stumbled forward and narrowed his eyes. Donald twirled his staff, then thumped it against the floor. Fidgeting, Sora averted his eyes and inched closer to Riku and Kairi, while Aqua pushed ahead of the others, staring Hades down.

All this, and Hades' smirk only grew.

"Well, if it isn't the little bluebird. I tell ya, babe, you got guts traipsing down here into the Underworld _._ " He waved his hand, forming a cigar out of smoke. After popping it in his mouth, he snapped his fingers and ignited the end.

Stuck halfway into the floor, Sora started to slink behind Riku, but one look from Hades froze him on the spot.

"Well, that's a new look for ya, shortie. But hey, who am I to judge? After all, we're old pals, wouldn't you say?"

Sora scowled. _No. You guys were never my friends!_

"Heh, so you finally caught on." He shook his head, flinging a skull-shaped lollipop into Sora's hands. "Not that it matters. Looks to me like Maleficent made a sucker outta you after all. Yeesh, you'd think the horns woulda given her away from the start."

 _Shut up!_ The shadows lining his back spiraled into the air, lashing wildly.

Kneeling down beside him, Riku suppressed the urge to shout. Much as he wanted to support Sora, something told him that snapping in his defense would only cause more jeering.

Unlike Riku, Donald was a creature of impulse. So, naturally, he marched right up to Hades' throne and started squawking away. "What's the big idea, Hades? What've you been doing to our magic?"

"Oh, that?" He shrugged. "Next time you go wandering into a god's domain, maybe you should do your homework. Or, y'know, consider that I wouldn't play _fair?_ I mean, sheesh, that's like Villainy 101."

Feathers ruffling, Donald charged, but Hades flicked him away with a yawn, sending him crashing into the table.

Aqua's jaw tightened, and she stormed across the room. "Hades, I want to know what happened to Zack."

"Zack?" He shifted in his seat, bursting into laughter. "What, you mean that scrawny, wannabe hero?"

Aqua's eyes twitched, but she managed to stand her ground. "Phil said that he disappeared."

"And you think I did him in. Is that it?" Yet again, Hades laughed. "Look, babe, while I'm _flattered_ that you'd pin the kid's death on me, I got bigger fish to fry. A whole cosmos to rearrange. Point is, even if he _was_ dead, it'd probably be because the little shrimp got in over his head." Finally, he rose from his throne, taking another puff of his cigar. "But see, here's the _real_ kicker: your little pal isn't even here. Heck, he's not even in this _world._ "

A small gasp escaped her, and she took a step back. "He's not?"

"Nope. I mean, hey, maybe the runt ran off and got torn apart by the Heartless. Couldn't tell ya, and I couldn't care less."

She winced, turning her gaze to the floor.

"But look on the bright side!" said Kairi. "It means he could still be out there somewhere."

"Too bad you'll never get to see him," said Hades. "See, I got plans. Monumental plans, and I can't have a bunch of Key-slinging twerps screwing around and making things _complicated_. But since you came all this way, I've got a _killer_ consolation prize, and lemme tell ya, it's a doozy."

Before anyone got the chance to speak or even move, Hades snapped his fingers, flooding the air with billows of thick, black smoke. As the smog seeped up Riku's nose, he broke into a coughing fit. The shaking ground sent him to his knees. Smoke whirled around the entire room, concealing everything from the torchlight to the windows, to Hades, and even his friends.

Riku's coughing persisted until the smoke finally parted, revealing a wide, round expanse of stone with walls tearing into the solid black sky. A throne wedged into one of the walls overlooked the cavern, and it's there that Riku found Hades. Riku was just about to demand answers when a low, guttural groan grabbed his ear, pulling his focus to a colossal cave and two glistening, orange eyes. While he helped Kairi and Goofy stand, his eyes remained fixed on the cave.

Aqua had already risen, holding her Keyblade level with the tunnel. After scooping up his staff, Donald hobbled onto his feet and straightened his hat, while Sora snarled and ignited his claws. The growling grew louder. The eyes drew closer. Heavy, slamming footsteps rocked the ground beneath them. Riku could see his breath materializing in a cool mist, while goose bumps sprouted all along his arms.

The creature's sword-like teeth poked out of its jaws in a jagged underbite. Two short, stubby legs carried its fat, round, and scaly body, while its slender, whip-like tail lashed about. For a reptile, its snout was awfully flat, and a rim of spikes ran from the middle of its head all the way down its serpentine neck and along its fat, humped back. Green smoke spewed from its open maw, and it let out another low grumble before bolting straight at the group.

Kairi acted first, pointing her Keyblade at the floor and surrounding the group with a circle of glowing spots. After setting the traps, she jumped to the side, waving for the others to follow. Springing over one of the mines, Donald barreled at the beast, which launched its head forward and snapped its gnarly teeth. With a wild squawk, Donald, hopped back and struck its skull with a surge of electricity. Blue flickers of light lit the cavern for a split-second, and the air sizzled with sparks.

The Hydra's head swayed from side to side, and its movements slowed. Seizing the opportunity, Riku bolted straight at its feet hacked at its legs. Grasping his weapon in both hands, Riku dragged Oblivion's serrated teeth across its scales, but its skin remained fully intact, tough as iron and thick as stone. When Goofy twirled into the opposite leg, Riku heard a low _thunk._ The Hydra didn't even flinch. In fact, it wasn't until Aqua blasted fireballs at its feet that it hissed, screeched, and retaliated.

Before it could get so much as a bite, she wrapped herself in a barrier, deflected its jaws, and cartwheeled to the left. With its head still in range, she leveled her Keyblade with its maw and launched a sparking yellow sphere right down its throat. Another bolt impaled its skull soon after, and Aqua winced, but straightened her stance in a flash. While it gurgled and flailed its neck, Riku slipped under its legs and slid beside her.

"Looks like its head's the weak spot. Now we just need a way to _hit_ the thing without getting caught in its fangs."

"Well, we do have numbers on our side, so if we can divert its attention…"

"Did somebody ask for a distraction?" Grinning, Goofy leaped out from under the Hydra's legs and began hopping about. "Don't you fellers worry about me! I'll keep it busy for a while."

"Not without me, you won't!" Donald dashed in front of him, launching a fireball at the Hydra's eyes.

The flame hit its mark, and the Hydra screeched, cracking its neck like a whip. With another squawk, Donald scrambled out of the way, while Goofy bounced to the right and hurled his shield at the Hydra's cheek. Whistling, Kairi slid back into the center of the mines and waved her Keyblade. Smacking its lips, the Hydra thundered towards her, and Kairi dodged, hopping over its tail as it snapped at her legs. Seconds later, the Hydra stumbled into two big, round large minefields. A series of booms sounded off, echoing throughout the cavern. Only small slivers of smoke trailed into the air, but the force of the explosions sent the Hydra teetering from one foot to the other.

As it rocked and swayed, Sora launched himself onto its tail, then scurried up its spine. And despite the dire circumstances, Riku snickered. How could he have forgotten? The first rule of fighting giant monsters was to always hop on their backs. It worked with Cerberus, the Behemoth, Maleficent's dragon form… In hindsight, it seemed like a no brainer.

Before the Hydra steadied its footing, Riku sprung onto the base of its tail and vaulted onto its lower back. Unfortunately, its booming footsteps made its entire body shake, forcing Riku to cling to one of its spines. Below, he spotted Kairi and Aqua hurling their Keyblades at its neck. Their weapons slammed into its scales, slicing across its skin, then ricocheted back. With each hit, the Hydra grunted, but continued its march, rearing its head back and snapping at the duo. The bleats of sheep followed, but the Hydra didn't even yawn. Instead, it continued lunging at Kairi's feet. It only stopped when Sora zipped up its neck and dragged his flame-coated claws across its head.

At the same time, Riku lashed at its neck, swinging Oblivion like an axe. He slashed once, then twice, making the Hydra screech. Its head swiveled around, and it flew at Riku's waist, but he retaliated by blasting blue flames into its mouth. The Dark Firaga singed its throat, making the Hydra cough, spit, and snarl. The clangs of Goofy's shield and Kairi and Aqua's Keyblades sounded off one after the other. Three purple lightning bolts crashed into its skull, and Sora slid down from his perch. When he landed, he pointed to Riku, then slid his hand across his neck.

The message was crystal clear.

Taking a step back, Riku lunged at the Hydra, digging Oblivion's teeth into its skin. At the same time, Sora dashed around to the front of his neck, hacking his claws along the dents left by repeated Strike Raids. After several slashes, the Hydra's neck flew straight off its torso, dripping green ooze as it slammed into the ground.

Its legs wobbled, and it collapsed on its belly, body lifeless and limp. Blowing out a tremendous sigh, Riku brushed his bangs out of his eyes, and he and Sora abandoned their perch. The two trudged over to the others, Riku's footsteps and breaths equally heavy.

Cackling, Donald swung his staff over his shoulder and craned his neck up at Hades. "Ha! That was easy."

From so high up, it was tough to read Hades' expression, though his chuckling gave Riku a few vague ideas. "What, you think it's over already? We're not even at halftime."

Something twitched in the corner of Riku's eye. He heard it snap, then crack, then gurgle, then groan. That swishing, bubbling sensation in his gut came back at full force. A lump clogged his throat, and when he turned around, his Keyblade slipped out of his grip and clattered on the rocky floor below. The stump that remained of the hydra's neck began to stretch and fork, forming three more lumps. Each one bulged and stretched until three fresh Hydra heads popped out in their places, splattering the group with droplets of slime and dead skin.

The Hydra's blood burned like freshly kindled flames, and Riku wailed as the droplets sizzled his cheeks, neck, and arms. The moans and yelps of the others proved that he wasn't the only one drenched in the venomous slime. Still, he shook off the pain, scooping up his weapon, and glared daggers at the three-headed beast.

All three of its heads shot forward. An explosion of green smog spewed from their maws, washing over the group like a tidal wave. The air grew sour, flooding Riku's senses with the stench of burning sulfur. Coughing and gagging, he slapped his hand over his mouth and swished his weapon, surrounding himself with a cool, spinning breeze. More whirlwinds swatted at the gas, launched with a wave from Kairi, Aqua, and Donald's weapons, but the Hydra's continued to spew their gaseous breath.

The temperatures skyrocketed. The acid continued to sting and burn, turning Riku's skin pink from the sudden irritation. Holding her breath, Aqua vanished, reappearing behind one of the Hydra's heads and slashing at its neck. She flickered behind the middle head, then the third, but as she moved in for a fourth strike, all three heads snapped at her, sending her crashing into the wall. Panting, she reached into her pocket and pulled out an elixir. Green light flashed over her, and she sent Sora a weak smile. The good news was, Aqua's little maneuver brought the Hydra's venom spewing routine to a standstill.

"I got an idea!" said Donald, scurrying towards one of the Hydra's feet. The tip of his staff shone pale blue, and he clubbed his weapon against its claws. Tiny clusters of ice began to crawl across its toes, but the Hydra ripped its foot off the ground, shattering the ice, and smashed Donald against the cave floor. Its nearest head spewing more gas, but when Goofy's shield whirled into its eye, its head bounced back, and the acid spew ended.

A bombardment of purple lightning bolts struck each of its heads, and Sora zipped up the middle neck and began clawing at the Hydra's eyes. Its two side heads snapped at him at once, forcing Sora to flip back at the last second. Drifting down to its back, he blasted their faces with a barrage of green fireballs. By grabbing the Hydra's focus, Sora gave Riku the perfect opening.

Twists of black smoke gathered around his fingertips. About time his darkness kicked in. Breathing in, he let that darkness crawl past his wrists, up his arms, and all the way around his torso. As he drew closer to the Hydra, his clothes shifted, skintight armor clinging to his body. His fingers and chest turned blue, his wrists blood red. Knee-high boots replaced his sneakers, and a tattered, white cape hung from his belt.

The churning, bubbling nausea that'd plagued him up until now faded, replaced with a light, weightless sensation. His feet practically glided as he tore towards the Hydra's back side. On the way, he saw an onslaught of white spheres rocketing at the Hydra's necks, eyes, and cheeks. A quick glance over the shoulder revealed that Kairi had started twirling, shooting out six more spheres before her Keyblade finally dimmed.

Trailing behind Riku, Aqua thrust her Keyblade forward, its tip glowing bright orange. An explosion of heat filled the cavern. Flames trailed up the Hydra's legs, past its shoulders, and down its back, and Aqua bent over, gulping down an ether of her own. When Riku finally reached the Hydra's tail, he flew into the air, landing on its back in a single bound.

The head to the right growled, snapping its jaws, but Riku warped out of the way, slashing the back of its skull. He continued flickering around the Hydra, hacking and cleaving, but his attack abruptly ended when the left head clamped its jaws over him and slurped him down in one fell swoop. Though he started to slide down its throat, Riku spun around, slicing through its flesh and tasting the fresh air. Just like before, the Hydra's severed neck and head flew through the air, crashing into its other lifeless head.

But the stump Riku left behind rapidly split and swelled. Where before three heads sprouted, four popped up in its place. Even with armor shielding his body, the Hydra's fangs pierced his flesh. With a whip of its neck, Riku slammed into the rocky terrain, green gas smothering his face. Shielding his face, Riku pulled the darkness around his body and flickered clear across the cavern. As soon as he landed, a single blue lightning bolt struck his head, rivers of pain coursing down his veins.

He collapsed on his side, and the Hydra's tail coiled around his waist, lifting him up and slamming him down, again and again without mercy. Grinding his teeth, he hacked at the tail, severing the tip from the base and freeing himself in the process. And unlike the Hydra's heads, it _didn't_ grow back, reduced to a thick, dribbling stub and nothing more.

A ring of white pillars rammed into the Hydra's torso, followed by more flickers of purple lightning. Ice clusters collided with its cheeks, and the cavern flashed orange once more, coupled with the heat of a thousand deserts. Unfortunately, the Hydra shrugged off all the attacks. All six of its heads shot off in different directions, spewing green gas, sending surges of blue lightning rocketing to over the group, and belching out whirling, black orbs that whizzed at their feet.

At the rate things were going, there was no way they'd win.

Grabbing the front of his chest, Riku twirled, parting the poison with another snap of the wind. With the air clear, he waved his arm, tearing open a corridor and waving at the others.

"Guys, forget it! Let's just get out of here."

Donald huffed, flicking his staff, but only a small ember lit the tip of his weapon. "But we gotta stop this thing, before—"

"Before what?" said Aqua, sprinting toward the portal. "Don't you see? Hades _wants_ us to run out of strength, and if we continue this fight…"

The cave flickered with flashes of blue light. Black orbs bombarded them like bullets. Grabbing Donald by the wrist, Goofy barreled into the portal, and after cooking up one last whirlwind, Kairi did the same. One by one, they filed into the corridor, and the portal snapped shut just as a flash of white teeth flew their way.

From out of the darkness, they tumbled into soft, warm sand. As he hit the ground, the dark armor peeled away, leaving Riku's entire body heavy and limp. His heart hammered away. His skin was soaked with sweat, and just when he thought things couldn't get worse, he spotted Phil strutting his way with Herc marching right behind.

The jig was most definitely up.

_**TO BE CONTINUED** _


	4. Tale of the Titans

"Just what were you kids thinkin'?!"

They should've known that this would happen. Of _course_ Phil would catch on. How could he not? By the time they got back, the once blue sky had shifted to a purplish hue, the setting sun staining the entire arena an orangeish gold. The air had cooled, and the afternoon had slipped away, transitioning into twilight.

Since the gang's return, Phil and Herc had led them all back into the Coliseum, seating them along the lowest benches. Everyone but Donald kept their eyes glued to the ground, while Donald crossed his arms and scowled at no one in particular.

While Phil stomped back and forth, Herc stood off to the side, rubbing the back of his neck as he watched his mentor rant and rave.

"I'll say it again. What in Hera's name were you thinkin'? Especially you, sweet cheeks! I left you in charge, and—"

Aqua inhaled, then exhaled, rising to her feet. Her face was calm, and her voice monotone. "It was a mistake, and I accept full responsibility for it."

"Good! But you still shoulda known better." He stopped his pacing and slumped, his scowl softening. "It's like I told ya, Hades is no pushover, and ya shouldn't have expected him to play fair."

Donald wobbled onto his feet, balling his hands into fists. "Well, you shoulda _told_ us what would happen! If we knew we'd be weaker down there—"

Before Donald could finish, Phil slapped himself in the face. "Oy… You mean you didn't know about the curse?"

Hercules shook his head, moving closer. "They're not from around here, Phil. How could they?"

"…Fine, ya got a point, champ." He heaved a loud sigh, dragging himself onto the bleachers. "But that still doesn't explain how you found the place."

Goofy straightened his back and raised his index finger. "Well, ya see, after you fellers left, Meg offered take us down there, and—"

"I knew it!" Phil hopped down from the bench, smacking his fist against his palm. "I knew that dame was trouble from the start."

Hercules' eyes bulged, then snapped into tiny slits. "Phil! Meg's not like that. And whatever happened, I'm sure she was just trying to help."

"Oh, sure. And if she was bein' so _helpful,_ then why didn't she tell the kids about the curse?"

Riku leaned back, gripping the knees of his pants. Phil kind of had a point. If Meg knew how to get there and she knew where to find Hades, then why _didn't_ she warn them?

For a split-second, Herc pulled his eyes off of Phil, lips pulling to one side of his face. For a moment, he hesitated, running his hand over the top of his head. Then, breathing in, he set his eyes back on the others. "Well, Meg isn't like us. She doesn't have super strength or magic powers, so maybe the curse didn't affect her."

"But what _is_ the curse?" said Aqua. "I know that it weakens us, but is there anything else we should know?"

Phil grumbled, massaging his forehead. "Look, in the Underworld, heroes are zero, plain and simple. Even the mighty Zeus would turn into a pipsqueak if he went down there unprotected."

Kairi gasped, scooting to the edge of the bench. "So there's a way around it?"

Hercules grinned, tipping his chin up. "Sure! The gods on Mount Olympus have this stone that blocks the curse completely. In fact…" He reached behind his back, pulling out a small rock patterned with a lightning bolt. "I had a feeling you guys would be going down there. I'm just sorry I didn't get it in time."

Kairi blew a big puff of air, resting her cheek in her hand. "Well, the trip was a total disaster, anyway. Zack wasn't even down there."

After scratching the back of his neck, Sora sighed and lifted his notepad. _'Yeah, all we got was a stupid Hydra, and that thing tried to kill us!'_

"The Hydra? But I already—" Hercules trailed off, covering his face with his palm. "Wait, if it's in the Underworld, I guess it doesn't matter that it's dead…"

 _'So how're we supposed to beat it? We already tried chopping off its heads, but it kept growing them back!'_ And just to emphasize his frustration, Sora scribbled a frowning face with big, bushy eyebrows.

"And don't get me started on that poison breath!" said Donald.

"Well, you definitely don't want to go for the heads. Trust me, I learned that the hard way." Hercules grimaced, reaching for the side of his neck. "Crushing it worked last time, but if Zack's not even down there, there's no reason to go back."

"I don't know," said Riku. "There's something that's been bugging me since…"

Goofy leaned towards him, hands on his thighs. "Gee, what's the matter, pal?"

"It's just… Hades said he had plans. Something about rearranging the cosmos. Don't you guys find that a little weird?"

Eyes widening, Kairi covered her mouth. "Now that you mention it, that _is_ pretty specific. And it sounds a lot bigger than sending a few monsters into the city."

Aqua tensed, back slightly arched. She shut her eyes, pursed her lips, and cupped her chin in her hand. "That's not all. He seemed to have figures of all of us laid out on his table, so it's possible that he knew we were here before we even reached him. This isn't some haphazard scheme; Hades must have a clear goal in mind. The question is what, and how does he plan to achieve it?"

"And where do all the monster attacks tie into it?" said Kairi. "Unless they're meant to distract us…"

"Nah, those monsters were probably for me." Hercules let out a shaky laugh, rubbing his neck once again. "But I think you guys are onto something. I just wish I knew what it meant…"

"You and me both, kid." Phil folded his arms, looking up at the sky. "Maybe you oughta ask your old man. If there's anyone who'd know what old fire-head's up to, it's him."

Something must have clicked when Phil mentioned Herc's father, because as soon as he did, Sora's eyes became round as dinner plates. He tipped his head to the side, scratching his cheek with a claw, the nodded. Was that Ven person telling him something? That must have been the case, because shortly after the fact, he held up his notepad again.

_'Hey, your dad's one of the gods, right?'_

"Not just a god," said Hercules. "He's their leader… and Hades' older brother."

"So _he's_ Zeus!" said Donald. "Well, if he's his big brother, how come he hasn't done anything to stop him?"

"Gods don't really like to interfere with mortal affairs, and the most Hades' done lately is send monsters for me to fight." Herc turned toward the center of the arena. "I think he's trying to give me a chance to _really_ prove I'm a hero, but that doesn't mean he can't help us."

Aqua's gaze drifted to Hercules, and she threaded her fingers between the Wayfinder's points. "If it's not too much to ask, could I join you?"

"Sure, Aqua! I bet he'd love to meet you."

"Well, if you're thinkin' about makin' a field trip to the temple, ya might wanna save it for tomorrow." Phil looked at his wrist, now adorned with a sundial. "You kids have had a rough day, and I think you've all earned a little shuteye."

With the sun continuing to sink away and the sky starting to shift from purple to black, there was no point in arguing. The fact was, they'd had a rough day. And for Riku, a rough _first_ day back in action. So, once the gang reached an agreement, Herc led them all back outside. With a whistle, a winged, white horse came swooping down from the sky, and Herc hoisted himself and Phil on top while Riku and the others squeezed back into the Gummi Ship, following close behind.

After passing over hundreds upon hundreds of red-roofed buildings, Pegasus took a nosedive over a jade fence, marked with a golden H emblem and golden metal sculptures of Hercules on each side. As the ship followed suit, Riku took a moment to soak in the courtyard down below, decorated with elaborate marble fountains sitting along the lush green grass, fluffy, round hedges surrounded by stone borders, a golden sculpture of Pegasus fixed to a towering pedestal, and so much more.

A massive swimming pool rested between two parallel colonnade structures sculpted from the same white marble as the fountains, with red roofing that matched those of the city's countless buildings. Past the pool and up a steep flight of steps, a towering villa adorned with eight columns of equal spacing, with verandas up high overlooking the wide, blue ocean, spanning all the way across the horizon.

It was here that Pegasus finally landed, and after the gang disembarked from the Highwind, Hercules and Phil led them through the front doors. One step inside, and Riku began soaking up his new scenery like a sponge. His eyes wandered all across the wide room, past black and red pillars with golden trim to the walls painted red with images of golden deer prancing from corner to corner. The ceiling seemed to stretch for miles, with golden flowers placed in the center of square indentations, spanning from wall to wall. Lavish pink curtains coiled around the columns, and everything sparkled, perfectly polished and free of dust.

Herc ushered the gang up a steep flight of steps, into a quiet room with red silk curtains parted just enough to reveal a veranda overlooking the sea. The room itself had a few small tables topped with polished vases containing plants with fan-shaped leaves. The beds consisted of simple white cushions on thin bronze frames. Upon sitting down, Riku sank into the mattress, soft as a pillow and probably stuffed with feathers. Before leaving, Herc set the Olympus stone down on one of the tables, and while Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and Sora crawled onto the extra beds, Aqua followed Hercules out into the hall. Not that Riku blamed her; she'd had next to no time to catch up until now.

He spent about an hour trying to fall asleep, but his mind kept winding back to Hades' words. Rearranging the cosmos… Just what did it mean? Sure, he'd probably find out before too long, thanks to Zeus, but still… he reached for the Olympus stone, holding it over his face.

A shadow stretched over him, and before he knew it, he found Kairi leaning over the edge of his bed. "Hey, is everything okay?"

Riku planted the stone back on the table, then sluggishly sat up. "Yeah, I'm okay. Don't sweat it, Kairi."

"Oh, you're not fooling anyone," said Donald, snickering under his breath. "We've been traveling with you long enough to know when you're in a bad mood."

Goofy nodded, rolling onto his side. "Yup. 'Cause ya always get this real intense look whenever somethin's buggin' ya."

Burying his face in his hands, Riku let out a low moan. "Okay, I admit it. I'm still kind of stuck on what Hades said. It just feels like we should be _doing_ something about it."

"And we will." Kairi sat down next to him, hands resting in her lap. "But I don't think this is something we can rush. Just look at what happened today…"

"Ha, yeah. Talk about a rough start… Still, I think it's good that we went down there. If we hadn't, then we'd have no clue what Hades was up to." Well, technically they still didn't, but at least they knew he was plotting something bigger than a few over-sized cows.

"It's weird. Over the past year, I'd like to think I've gotten stronger, but when I was down there, it felt like I was back where I started. All that training I did with Aqua, and I could barely focus one Shotlock…" She shook her head, peering out at the veranda. "It's scary to think about, and I guess it proves that we have to be _more_ than just Keyblade wielders. Sometimes our powers won't be enough."

"No. And even at our strongest, we can't always win."

"Mm… Yeah, and if that's just a taste of what we'll be facing next, then maybe you're right, and that trip really was for the best."

"Well, it sure coulda gone better," said Donald. "That's the second time this week we've had to run from a fight."

Sliding out of his bed, Goofy moved over to Donald and patted him on the back. "Aw, cheer up, Donald! At least this time, nobody got hurt. And it was just one monster instead of a big ol' Heartless army."

"But it still stinks. Stupid Hades and his stupid curse…"

Kairi cracked a crooked smile, rolling her eyes. "Were you even paying attention to what I said? We can't always count on magic to save us, silly."

"Seriously. We had to warm up somehow, and I think that little fight with the Hydra did more for me than breaking all those pots." Riku snorted, leaning back on his palms. "And something tells me we'll be dealing with a _lot_ worse once we start fighting the Organization again."

"Exactly! There'll probably be times where we feel just as powerless, and we'll _have_ to find a way to pull through."

"Heh. So, you want to go back down there?"

"Are you saying you don't?" She poked his shoulder, giggling. "Don't think I didn't see you playing with that stone."

"Okay, you caught me." He threw up his hands and chuckled. "I was just thinking, if Hades _is_ planning something, shouldn't we do a little recon? You know, just in case Zeus doesn't know what's up."

Goofy's gaze drooped, and he started twiddling his thumbs. "I dunno. After everything that happened today, maybe we better wait 'til we hear back from Herc and Aqua."

"Hey, I'm not saying we should go right away, but we should try cover as much ground as possible."

A shadow shifted from across the room, and before Riku could even call for his Keyblade, Sora planted himself to Riku's right, smiling sheepishly. _'Well, I've done tons of spying before. If you guys want, I could go there right now, and—'_

Riku grabbed his hand, stopping him in his tracks. "Look, Sora, it's not that I doubt you, but there's no way I'm gonna let you take off on your own."

Sora's cheeks puffed up, and he yanked his hand free. _'But I can do this, Riku! If I hide in the shadows, Hades won't even know I'm there.'_

"And I'm sure you'd do a great job," said Kairi. "But we're your friends, and somebody has to keep you out of trouble."

Donald rolled to his feet, whipping out his staff. "Then we're going, too!"

Goofy shook his head. "I dunno, Donald. A big group would probably attract too much attention."

"But, Goofy! This is our first time seeing Riku in ages!"

"And it won't be the last," said Riku. "C'mon, guys, it's not like we're gonna ditch you. All we really have to do is hop through a portal and back."

Sora slumped, tapping his fingers on his knee. Still, a tiny smile wormed its way across his lips as he wrote, _'You're gonna go no matter what I say, aren't you?'_

Smirking, Riku reached down and ruffled his hair. "That's what you get for running away."

"Aww…" Donald blew a small sigh, his beak curling into a smile. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to let you guys have a little space, but you'd better tell us everything when you get back!"

"We will, Donald. Don't worry." Kairi slid off the bed, leaning towards Sora and Riku. "But if we're gonna stand a chance, then you'd both better get some sleep, okay?"

Riku reached for the side of his neck, giving a one-shouldered shrug. "Right. Wouldn't want to yawn and blow our covers."

With a plan set to go, Riku flopped back onto the cushions, watching as Sora skittered across the floor and hopped back onto his own bed, curling into a little ball. Soon, the room became quiet and calm, and Riku's eyelids grew heavy. The images of the snarling Hydra and Hades' smirking face faded from the forefront of his mind, and he finally slipped into slumber.

**x.x.x**

Aqua probably should have joined the others. After all, she had a big day tomorrow. A meeting with a god, a chance to uncover answers and share truths… such an important meeting deserved her full attention, and providing that attention required rest. But instead, she'd wandered outside, down a flight of stone steps, out into the cool night air. With Hercules by her side, she strolled past a small, square pond, where a statue of two a man and a woman dancing gazed motionlessly at the clusters of bushy shrubs dotting the grass. Leafy vines wound around stone columns, topped with bundles of purple flowers that filled the air with a sweet fragrance.

Past a rounded, stone bench, the path led to a ledge surrounded by stone railing, overlooking the ocean. It was there that she stood, hands gripping the rail, letting the sweet scent of the flowers and the salty sea air surround her. All the while, Hercules seated himself on the bench, one arm draped over the back.

After spending a minute or two watching the stars' twinkling reflection, she turned around and moved closer to Hercules. "Your home's so beautiful. Was it always like this?"

"Nah. Before I met Phil, I lived out on a farm, and most people thought I was more of a nuisance than a hero." He tipped his head back, eying the starlit sky. "It wasn't until I stopped the Hydra that everything changed. One minute, I was nobody, and the next…"

"I'm glad to hear you've been doing so well." She sat down beside him, pausing for a moment. "But I can't imagine what it's like to have all that fame. Does it ever get overwhelming?"

"Sometimes. And it gets pretty lonely." He slouched, propping his head up with one hand. "Ever since Zack disappeared, I haven't had any real friends besides Phil, Meg, and Pegasus. I've still got my mom, pop, and my father, but otherwise they're all just fans and admirers."

"And I suppose they admire you for your deeds and not who you are inside." It must have been difficult. Aqua couldn't begin to imagine it. True, she'd performed heroic deeds in the past, but she still liked to consider the people she'd met along the way as friends, or at least close acquaintances. "Well, if it makes you feel better, Ven and I consider you our friend, and I'm sure that the others do as well."

"Yeah, I know. But man, I never knew being a hero would be so stressful." He gave a small shrug, laughing softly. "So how come Ven's stuck inside of Sora?"

"It's complicated." She looked down at her Wayfinder, then shut her eyes. "After we left, Ven, Terra, and I had to face a man named Xehanort, and at the end of that fight, we were all forced to part ways. Ven's heart went to sleep inside of Sora, and Terra lost control of his body. I tried to save them both, but I ended up falling into darkness…"

Hercules gasped, scooting closer. "I'm so sorry... But you're both here now, so what about Terra?"

She flinched, her entire body stiffening at his words. "I'm still trying to figure it out. All I know is that I'll do _anything_ to save him. I don't care how long it takes."

"Wow. With an attitude like that, I'm surprised the gods haven't put your picture up in the sky."

Aqua's brow crinkled, and she squinted, peeking up at the stars. "I'm not sure I understand. What do constellations have to do with being a hero?"

Hercules pushed himself out of the bench, wandering over to the pond. "Well, Phil says that if I become a true hero, the gods will make a constellation in my honor. I don't know if it's true, but I keep looking up there and hoping that he's right. It'd be nice to know I've made it that far."

"You said that something's still missing… Tell me, Hercules, what does your heart want you to do?"

"My heart?" He stopped, glancing down at the sculpture of the two dancers. "Well, lately, I've been thinking about Meg." His cheeks shifted to a pale shade of pink. "I mean, we've been spending a lot of time together, and whenever I'm with her, something just _clicks,_ and I feel like ten times the hero I was before."

Sudden warmth spread inside of Aqua, and she placed her hand over her heart. Soft, fluttering laughter blew out of her at the sight of that blush. Herc's feelings were clear as day, and while there was reason to suspect some of Meg's actions before, she didn't dare raise the subject here and now. Not when he was speaking so sincerely. Still, there was one thing she could do, something to give him a gentle push.

"Have you told her any of this?"

"Well, no…" He deflated, arms dropping to his sides. "I'd like to, but I've been so busy with training and matches, not to mention beating all of Hades' monsters. And where I am I supposed to start?"

"By being honest and speaking from your heart. I think that as long as you're sincere, she'll see just how much she means to you. It's already clear to me."

"You really think so?" Aqua nodded, and a big, goofy grin spread across his face. "Well, I'll give it a try. As soon as we stop Hades, I'll tell her everything!"

"That's the spirit." Stifling a yawn with her hand, Aqua made her way toward the stairs. "Anyway, I should probably get some rest."

"Yeah, same here. See you in the morning, Aqua!"

By the time Aqua made it back to the guest room, the others had already fallen asleep, and it wasn't long until sleep tugged her into its warm embrace as well, as the fatigue from an entire day's worth of fighting caught up to her, giving her the weight of a bag of bricks. She wasn't sure how much time had passed, but soon the bright rays of sunlight burst through the gap in the curtains, and Aqua blearily arose from the cushions, stretching and rubbing her eyes.

A quick glance across the room revealed that the Olympus Stone had gone missing. Had Hercules already grabbed it? Another perusal around revealed that three of the cushions were now empty, and while she overheard Donald's squawky snores and Goofy's quiet murmurs, she saw no trace of Sora, Riku, or Kairi.

Just what were those three up to?

After smoothing her slightly frazzled hair and straightening her straps, Aqua strode out of the room and into the hall, where she overheard voices from the next floor down.

"And you seriously think I'm gonna let you head back on your own?"

"Hey, we'll attract a lot less attention this way. Besides, if we take the Olympus Stone, we'll have a shot at protecting ourselves if things get dicey."

Aqua blew a loud sigh, shaking her head as she moved down the stairs. She should have expected this, really, after all those times Ven had run off against her orders. Riku did share Terra's stubborn streak, not to mention his tenacity, and with Ven inside Sora, there was a chance he had a hand in this spur of the moment decision. If not him, then certainly Sora.

But as she rounded the corner, she found Sora, Riku, and Kairi all seated at the edge of a red recliner. Had her own student chosen recklessness over reason? She probably should have been mad. She certainly should have joined Phil in his scolding, yet somehow, a wry smile began to spread across her lips.

"And what, exactly, are you three doing?"

Sora, Riku, and Kairi all froze, their eyes slowly turning to face her. Scratching the back of his neck, Sora waved with his free hand, while Riku tightened his grip on the Olympus stone, and Kairi fidgeted with a lock of her hair.

"Um… we were kind of thinking of going back to the Underworld." Her laughter was a touch strained, carrying an air of nervousness. "And I know what you're probably thinking, but I swear we won't do anything reckless!"

Nodding, Riku tossed the Olympus Stone up, then caught it with a swipe of his hand. "It'll just be a quick trip. Just long enough to spy on Hades and see what his next move is."

Aqua reached for her hip. "Well, Sora _does_ have prior experience…"

Phil stumbled backwards, jaw dropping. "Wait a sec! You mean you're actually _okay_ with this? These kids are a buncha rookies, and we all know what happened yesterday."

Riku groaned. "Yeah, but we were unprepared. This time, we _aren't._ And it's like I've been trying to tell you; if things get outta hand, we'll just open another corridor."

"They're not going take no for an answer," said Kairi. "I grew up with these dorks, and if there's one thing I've learned, it's that once they get an idea, they never let it go." She reached for both of their shoulders and blew a puff of air, an act that squeezed a small laugh out of Aqua.

Sora, in the mean while, scribbled another message and shrugged. _'But it's like Aqua said. I've done this tons of times! And if we go together, then we can all look out for each other.'_

Turning to Phil, Aqua crouched down to his level. "You shouldn't underestimate rookies. You'd be surprised what they're capable of."

"Eh, well, I guess stranger things have happened, like a buncha newbies beating up _Cerberus._ " With a soft little chuckle, Phil started to smile. "Fine, I'll let ya go this time, but if anything happens to ya, you better be prepared to run laps all around the Coliseum."

The three stared at Phil for a grand total of three seconds. A broad, toothy smile spread across Sora's face, and his chest started shaking in what Aqua assumed was silent laughter. Riku held up his hand, and the two gave each other a high five, while Kairi slid down from the cushion and knelt in front of Phil.

"Thanks for giving us a chance." She looked up at Aqua. "And thanks for the support, Aqua!"

"You don't have to thank me." She gave Kairi a pat on the shoulder before turning towards the door. "I expect a full report, all right?"

Riku shut his eyes and laughed. "You got it, Aqua."

With that out of the way, Aqua made her way outside the villa. A whinny and a snort brought her attention to Pegasus, who scraped a hoof against the pavement and fluttered his wings. Climbing onto the back of his steed, Hercules greeted Aqua with a wave and then patted the space behind himself, no saddle in sight. But, if Aqua could handle riding in a Gummi Ship and piloting her own Keyblade Glider, what harm in there was riding bareback on a flying horse? As she made her approach, Hercules extended a hand, pulled her onto Pegasus back, and with one more neigh, Herc's winged steed catapulted into the air, making Aqua's heart leap so high it felt as though it'd bounced off her ribcage.

"Don't be such a showoff," said Hercules, his voice warm despite his words. With a snort, Pegasus slowed his wing beats. Within moments, he began to coast through the clouds and breeze over the sea. With the shock worn off, Aqua released her hold on Hercules and took a moment to gaze down at the rippling waters. And, after giving Pegasus a pat on the head, Hercules peeked over his shoulder.

"Hey, you holding up okay?"

"Oh, I'm all right." Though nervous laughter slipped out of her, and she took a moment to smooth her hair once again. "Sorry, I know we're in a bit of a hurry."

"But that doesn't mean we can't enjoy ourselves. I want this trip to be fun!"

Fun, at a time like this? Though Aqua tried to contain herself, a bubbly laugh escaped her, and she covered her mouth. "Your confidence really is refreshing."

"Well, I've got a lot to be confident about. Whatever Hades is up to, I know that I've got friends to help me pull through it. And if my father can show us the way, even better."

It was times like these where it really hit her how much had changed in her absence. When she thought back to her first trip to this world and her first encounter with Hercules, the difference was downright jarring. Physical differences aside, the Hercules she met all those years ago was meek, unsure of himself and uncertain what it meant to be a hero. Yet here he was, head held high, shoulders back, a paragon of optimism and boundless spirit. If only Zack were there to see him now.

As they flew toward their next destination, Aqua watched as the cliff-side villa and the ocean of red rooftops shrank away into the distance. For a while, all she saw below was an endless sea of blue. Then, in all but a flash, she began to make out a grassy hill leading up to a cliff. Atop that hill, she saw an old grey temple, its roof held up by multiple levels of columns. This temple grew rapidly closer, Pegasus' wings flapping faster as the seconds flew by. Kicking his front hooves and whinnying wildly, Pegasus took an abrupt dive down, and once more, Aqua latched onto Hercules in order to maintain her balance.

Taking a speedy dive through the temple's entrance, Pegasus extended his legs and began to slow his flaps. Where before he was a rocket, he smoothly transitioned to a feather, drifting gently to the stone ground beneath them. Still, Aqua held her position for a few seconds, though she let go of Hercules and allowed him to slide down to the floor. Briefly, her eyes wandered across the long, wide chamber, lit only by the dim glimmers of sunlight breaking through the gaps in the pillars and the open ceiling.

But the general architecture paled to what awaited the duo at the very end of the temple. After dropping to the floor, Aqua pivoted around, her gaze wandering up past the short flight of stairs to the gargantuan stone statue resting in an enormous throne. The statue wore nothing but a simple toga over his broad, muscled frame. His mighty hands grasped the armrests of his seat, and he sat with perfect posture, back straight and shoulders squared. A busy beard concealed what Aqua could only assume was a broad chin, and as Aqua inched closer to the statue, she felt an urge to kneel before it and show reverence. Its presence alone made her feel so small, so insignificant, like an ant facing a mountain.

Yet, somehow, Hercules pressed on without pause. He moved briskly, strolling right up to the statue's throne and clearing his throat.

"Hey, father, there's someone I want you to meet."

The moment Hercules finished speaking, a howling breeze whipped through the temple. The sky crackled, and a flash of yellow lightning struck the statue's head. It all happened so fast that Aqua jumped back, Keyblade flashing into her grip on pure impulse. But the lightning wasn't even the end of the oddities, as the twin braziers lining the throne flashed to life in a burst of orange fire, and the statue itself began to shift. Where before, it sat squarely in its throne with a stiff, lifeless gaze, its eyes now slid shut, then snapped open, and its lips pulled into a big, bright smile. The statue, or rather, Zeus, belted out a great big guffaw, scooting forward in his seat.

"Well, what a surprise! It's not every day you bring friends, and a _Keybearer…_ " He tipped his chin up, grinning from ear to ear. "Ah, haven't seen one of you in quite some time."

Aqua's free hand slid over her mouth, muffling a gasp. "You know about us?"

"Of course! Noble heroes chosen to protect the delicate balance between worlds, brave warriors whose hearts shine as bright as the stars… Why, back in the day, you'd find Keybearers all across the globe, but then that blasted war happened…" A dry look crawled across Zeus' once jovial face, and at the mention of the Keyblade War, a cold dread slithered through Aqua's entire body, and she gulped.

Hercules, on the other hand, glanced from Zeus and back to Aqua, a look of sheer confusion etched onto his face. "Wait, what war? This is the first I've heard of it."

Zeus squinted, reaching for his bushy beard. "Oh, it was long before you were born, son. Back when the worlds were still united. In fact, it's because of that war that the worlds are the way they are now."

Hercules cocked his head to the side, eyes wandering up to the ceiling. "So, let me get this straight. All those different worlds used to be connected?"

"Every last one! And the world was a far richer place because of it." Zeus blew a sigh that filled the air with another sharp breeze. "But I digress. I doubt you two came all this way for a history lesson."

"I wish that was all we were here for." Aqua gazed off at the nearby pillars, shoulders sinking. Being here, facing Zeus was so strange, as he seemed so jovial. So proud. And to think that he was Hades' brother. Well, there was no point in delaying any longer. After gathering her thoughts, Aqua moved closer to the god, craning her neck in the vain hope of keeping eye contact. "You see, Zeus, we have reason to believe that Hades is plotting something. Something big enough to rearrange the cosmos."

"Bah, that Hades, always up to something." Zeus hit one of the arms of his throne, his lips pulling into a tight frown. "But rearranging the cosmos? Well, I can't imagine what he's scheming this time. After all, he's just one god, and even the mightiest army of monsters wouldn't stand a chance against the might of Mount Olympus."

"But what if he had something else in mind? I don't mean any disrespect, but if there's even a small chance that he _could_ triumph, then isn't it worth your consideration?" She once again pulled her gaze away, holding her breath as she awaited his response. After all, she was speaking to a god, and as cheerful as she seemed, Aqua had no desire to spark the fires of contention.

Instead, Zeus stayed strangely quiet at first, leaning into the side of his throne and scratching his bearded chin. Taking a deep breath, Hercules inched closer and even opened his mouth to speak, but he stopped when Zeus made a soft 'hmm' sound and straightened his posture once more.

"Well, there is one possibility, though I hate to even _think_ about it."

"So, what is it, father?"

"Hmm… Well, the only beasts powerful enough to storm Olympus are the Titans."

"The Titans?" Hercules froze, utter shock apparent by the wide-eyed stare he gave. "But I thought they were only a legend."

"It's been so long since they roamed that they might as well be! But no prison is truly impenetrable. And _if_ Hades has found some way to free them, then I fear we could very well face a calamity unlike anything this world has ever seen…"

"Titans…" Something about that name sounded so familiar. Looking down, Aqua cupped her chin in her hand, taking a few steps away from the throne. For the next few moments, the only sounds she heard were the clanks of her boots echoing off the high ceiling. Stopping at the center of the room, she shut her eyes, brow tight, and squeezed her weapon's hilt.

_I knew that snow cone wouldn't cut it. I need a real Titan._

Her eyes flew wide open, and she spun back around as a wave of realization crashed over her. An image flickered before her eyes of an icy, skeletal monster joined by Hades himself. A fearsome beast flinging icicles and chilling with its breath. She'd fought such a beast, triumphed over it, even, but if that creature was a mere imitation…

There was no denying it now. Zeus _and_ Hercules deserved to know.

She took a brief glance at her weapon, slowly exhaling, and finally returned to Hercules' side. "Lord Zeus, I'm afraid that Hades probably _is_ seeking the Titans' power. And if that's true, and if they really _do_ post a threat to this world, then I'd like to know what we can do to stop him."

Eyes sliding shut, Zeus slid down in his throne, his posture suddenly limp and loose. "You know, my wife Hera would probably advise you to leave this matter to us gods. She's always been a stickler about that World Order business, but I think this is one case where we can make an exception." Pausing, he rapped at the armrests. "Still, it'd be best for you and your friends to fortify the city. Thebes stands directly in the path of Mount Olympus, and I can't imagine Hades would show enough decency to move _around_ it."

"But there has to be something else we can do!" said Hercules. "Can't we stop Hades before they break free?"

"If only it were that simple, my boy, but without knowing how Hades plans to release them, all we can really do is hunker down and prepare ourselves."

Hercules wilted, face falling to the floor. "And that's it? We just wait until he launches his attack?"

Zeus' reached down, scooping Hercules up in his enormous hand. "Have confidence, son! Why, you've bested some of the fiercest beasts to ever walk this world, and by the looks of it, you have a strong ally standing right beside you."

"Well, yeah. Aqua's a champion! And she brought Riku, Donald, and Goofy."

Zeus slapped his thigh with his other hand. "You mean the boys who beat Cerberus? Well, why didn't you say so?"

"I guess it slipped my mind." He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "But it's not just them—there's another Keybearer with them, and a Heartless who's actually on our side!"

"And that's not all," said Aqua, pressing her hand over her heart. "Sora, Riku, and Kairi are all infiltrating the Underworld as we speak, so there's a chance we'll be able to learn more about Hades' scheme."

"Ha! So _that's_ why you needed the Olympus Stone. Well, with so many spirited heroes joining forces, I have full confidence that we'll triumph over those beasts. And to think I was starting to worry…" After ruffling Hercules' hair with his finger, he set his son down. And, as luck would have it, Hercules cheery demeanor returned within seconds, his posture straight once more, a bright smile lining his lips.

"Well, we'd better get moving!" Already, Hercules was jogging back to Pegasus' side. "C'mon, Aqua. Phil's gonna want to know all about this."

"Right." She turned to follow, but stopped, gazing at Zeus one more time. Despite gaining some knowledge of Hades' scheme, she still hadn't gotten the chance to warn Zeus about the Organization. If there was ever a time to do it, this was it, and yet… perhaps it was best not to trouble a god when a literally colossal threat loomed so close.

No, it was like Hercules said. Phil deserved to know, as did Donald and Goofy. If Hades truly wished to unearth giant monsters, then they needed to make haste and keep a close watch. To protect the city, to protect one another. With the Organization nowhere to be seen, it seemed only natural to focus on more immediate matters.

Thus, Aqua soon turned away from the statue. She climbed onto Pegasus' back, let her Keyblade vanish in a flash of light, and turned her eyes to the sky.

They'd obtained the knowledge they so desperately needed. Now they just needed a plan.

_**TO BE CONTINUED** _


	5. A Binding Contract

The transition from darkness to the Underworld was subtle. Even with the glimmering, green ooze down below, they stepped from one manner of darkness into another. Thankfully, with the Olympus Stone seized tightly in his grasp, Riku felt no traces of bubbling queasiness. His skin was smooth, free from goose bumps, and while the sour stench of the air made him wrinkle his nose, he stood straight and firm, without even the smallest trace of lightheadedness threatening to send him to his knees.

They emerged at the top of the slope, right outside Hades' lair. The colossal stone doors still hung wide open, revealing the top of the winding, grey stairway, otherwise shrouded by shadows. Taking a small step toward the stairwell, Riku cast a glance over his shoulder. He watched Sora and Kairi closely and pointed at the doorway. When both responded with firm nods and equally stern expressions, he moved aside, allowing Sora to skitter past him before he began his slow descent.

In order to avoid detection, they'd have to watch every step they took. Unlike Sora, both Riku and Kairi lacked the ability to just sink into the shadows. Thus, as he maneuvered through the hall, Riku kept one hand pressed to the wall and tip toed at a snail's pace. Judging by the overall lack of noise, Kairi must've done the same. The only sounds he heard were their breaths, soft and brief. Then, after a few minutes of silent trudging, glimmers of blue light bled into the hall. Moments later, Riku began to make out two small, scrambling imps, one green and one purple. With company so close, he stopped then and there, allowing Sora to slither into the room and meld into the purple imp's shadow.

Meanwhile, Riku and Kairi stayed under the cover of the shadows, though they both leaned forward enough to get a view of Hades' chamber.

Just like before, Hades planted himself in his throne. Leaning over the armrest, he rested his cheek in his palm. His fingers tapped against his thigh, and smoke spewed from his mouth. Every few seconds, tiny orange sparks flickered in his flaming hair, but for now, he kept his cool. If anything, he looked more bored than angry, his expression utterly dry.

"Darkness. They just _had_ to use darkness…"

"W-well, look on the bright side," said the green imp. "I bet they'll think twice about coming back!"

"Right!" The purple imp started laughing and scooped up one of the wood figures. "They'd have to be pretty stupid to try after the Hydra almost squashed them."

"Yeah, _almost._ But in case you forgot, we can't afford _any_ slip ups!" His skin and hair flared bright red, and he struck the arm of his throne. After taking a few short breaths, both his skin and hair returned to their cool blue color. "See, the thing with those hero types is that they're usually too stupid to turn tail and run. Except, wouldn't you know? They _did_ run. And now they know all about the curse! So, hey, here's a thought: instead of playing smart, they're probably gonna stick close to old _Blunderboy,_ which puts us _right_ back where we started."

Riku had to fight back the urge to snicker. If only Hades knew…

The two imps gulped, stumbling into the table. Teeth chattering, the green imp scooped up a wood figure of Hercules. "But, uh… the Fates said you only have Hercules to worry about. They never said anything about Keybearers. A-and, well, they know everything, so they _had_ to know about the others… right?"

Hades gnashed his teeth, then relaxed, sitting up straight and reaching for his chin. "True. And even with their all their little magic tricks, those kids aren't even _close_ to being demigods."

The purple imp nodded. "So do you want us to—"

"You?" Hades snorted. "Please, you couldn't even handle him when he was a snot-nosed twerp. I need someone who can face him as a _man…"_ A sleazy grin slithered across his lips, and he pushed away from the throne. Shoving his two minions aside, he bent over the tabletop and began rearranging the figures. Riku had to squint in order to tell just what he was doing, but it looked like he'd swatted several figures onto their sides, leaving the Hercules sculpture all on its own. Then, reaching across the table, he grabbed a slender carving with a big, bushy ponytail.

Meg.

All the color washed out of Riku's face. He felt Kairi's hand brush against his shoulder, easing some of the rising tension, but even so, he kept his eyes locked on Hades. This was hardly the time to get cold feet.

"It's perfect. I can't believe I didn't think of it sooner! If you can't beat the kid with brute strength, then hit where it really counts."

"I dunno," said the purple imp. "If the Hydra couldn't stop him, I don't think Meg gonna—" Before he could finish, Hades smacked him clear across the room.

"I really gotta remember who I'm talking to." Grumbling, he slapped the figure down next to Hercules. "Lemme just put it this way: Hercules is a guy. _Meg_ is a woman, and a sultry little morsel at that."

Kairi's grip on his shoulder tightened, and she made a soft sound, like a choked growl. Soft enough, at least, that Hades and his goons didn't bat an eye. Instead, Hades snapped his fingers, and the next thing Riku heard was a puff of smoke, followed by a cough. But it wasn't from within the room.

When he turned around, he came face to face with a wide-eyed Meg, who staggered backwards, then slipped closer, a tight, tense look replacing the shock from moments ago.

"What are you doing here?" She kept her voice low, for good reason. Naturally, Riku followed suit.

"I could ask you the same thing." He crossed his arms and leaned into the wall, while Kairi concealed her mouth behind her hand, eyes flitting from Meg to Hades.

"We came here to find out what Hades is up to," she whispered. "But are you okay? It looks like he wants to—"

Hades slid closer to the stairway, bringing a hand over his ear. His two little minions crept behind him, exchanging puzzled glances.

Riku's mouth clamped shut before he could gasp, and he flattened himself against the wall. Without warning, he grabbed Kairi's wrist, pressing his palm against the smooth, solid stone. The wall softened, and he tugged her inside, tucking himself halfway into the newly-opened corridor. Just enough to conceal their presence. Even after hiding, he heard Hades' footsteps gliding across the floor, closer and closer until they finally stopped.

"Hmm, that's odd. Coulda sworn I heard whispering." More footsteps followed. "Hey, Meg! Hurry up."

Shuddering, she eyed the corridor and bit her lip. Then, tearing her eyes off the duo, she bolted down the stairs, giving Hades' a look dryer than sandpaper. Once she'd left the hall, Riku poked his head out of the corridor. Meg was already approaching the table, so for now, the coast was clear. Nonetheless, this was no time to celebrate. Instead, he took a tiny step out of the shadows and moved aside, giving Kairi room to escape. Down below, Meg finally spoke up.

"You called?"

"What, did you get a chunk of brimstone in your ear? Of _course_ I called." He sauntered over to her, draping an arm over her shoulder. "See, I got an extra special task for you. A little proposition, if you will."

"Right." Meg huffed, folding her arms and raising an eyebrow. "So what's the catch?"

"Hey, hey. Who said anything about a catch? All ya gotta do is spend a little quality time with _Wonderboy._ Work your womanly charms on the kid 'til he cracks, and you'll be free as a bird."

Wait, _free?_ Did he hear that right? Then maybe Meg wasn't on Hades' side. So what was she? A prisoner? A slave? His brow pinched and he leaned forward, one hand tucked into the corridor just in case. Across the room, he saw Meg elbow herself free from Hades' grip, and she briefly glanced to the doorway. It lasted maybe half a second before she swished back around.

"Forget it. I'm not working my 'charms' on anyone, especially Wonderboy."

Hades laughed, creeping closer. "Well, I hate to break it to you, but you don't have a choice. Remember, you work for me. And really, what's one kid compared to an entire lifetime of freedom? All you have to do is dig up his weakness. No guilt, no harm done. It's just an honest question."

Meg's eyes squeezed shut, and her shoulders spiked up. She gripped her upper arms, frozen and silent. This made one thing crystal clear: she wasn't in this by choice. If she was, why the hesitation? Why not jump right in? Somehow, she must've wound up stuck under Hades' control. The why and how were lost to him, but did it really matter? Under normal circumstances, this'd be the part where they rushed down there, pummeled the villain and rescued the damsel. Sora even slipped into the hallway again, poking his head up and pointing at Meg.

But even with the Olympus Stone, they couldn't take their chances. Hades was still a god, and with Meg there, who knew what kind of crazy stunts he'd pull? Their best bet for now was to return to the others and warn Hercules.

Thus, without a word and without a sound, Riku pulled his friends through the darkness.

They reappeared within the guest room, but the beds were all vacant and the room utterly empty, save for a slip of paper on one of the tables. After grabbing the note, Riku quickly skimmed it over. It read:

_'Meet us at the Coliseum. We have a lot to discuss._

_\- Aqua'_

Slight movement in the corner of his eye almost made him jump, but it was just Kairi, standing on her tip toes and peeking over his shoulder.

"Well, I guess she found a lead. We better get over there!"

So, yet again, Riku opened a portal, and the three of them marched from the cozy villa out into the sun-baked arena. The first thing Riku noticed upon arrival was the shimmery, glass texture concealing the clouds. Had Aqua wrapped the entire Coliseum in a barrier? His eyes trailed after the shield, but the hexagonal plates seemed to stretch past the walls. An awfully big precaution, so what'd it all mean? As he strolled over to the others, he kept looking skyward. Thankfully, his focus shifted when he caught Aqua, Donald, and Goofy thundering his way.

Once Herc and Phil caught up with them, it was time to get down to business. "Guys, we got trouble. Hades is—"

"Planning to release the Titans?" said Donald. "Aqua already filled us in."

"Wait, Titans?" said Kairi. "But we didn't hear anything about—"

With a yelp, Goofy's hands flew over his mouth. "Ya mean there's more? Gawrsh, just what's that Hades up to?"

"Well, if you guys would let me finish…" Riku reached for his brow, shutting his eyes. "Look, I'll just get to the point. Hercules? Hades wants you out of the way."

Phil scoffed. "Well, of _course_ he does. Or didja forget about all those monsters he's been siccing at him?"

"Yeah, but this time, it's different. He's using Meg to—"

"Meg!?" Hercules pushed through the crowd, staring straight into Riku's eyes. "Wait, what happened? Is she in trouble?"

Kairi turned away, digging the toe of her shoe into the sand. "It's worse than that. I don't know why or how it happened, but it sounded like Meg's under his control. Like he _owns_ her…"

"So she's a fraud." Phil's words came out flat, coupled with a deadpan expression. "See, what'd I tell ya, kid? The dame's nothing but—"

"It's not her fault! It can't be. Maybe… Maybe Hades just captured her, and he's forcing her to do his dirty work. And if that's the case, then somebody has to save her!" Herc bumped his fist against his armored chest, but Phil just moaned.

"Kid, now's not the time to start plannin' a rescue mission. In case ya forgot, we got bigger problems."

"Like those Titans, right? So, what are they?" The name gave Riku a few ideas. Something big, something threatening, but size alone was just too vague. There had to be more to it.

For a few seconds, Aqua eyed Hercules and Phil, but before the others got a chance to chime in, she turned to Riku. "From what I understand, they're giant, immortal beasts with power over the elements. And if what Zeus said is true, then there's a chance that they'll plunge this whole world into chaos, if they don't destroy it first."

…Of course. Wasn't that how it always was? Riku's lips curled away from his teeth, and he shuddered, at the mental image alone. Giant, elemental monstrosities? _Immortal_ ones? A description like that made the Heartless look about as harmless as houseflies and the Hydra no more annoying than a garter snake. Then again, they had faced off against some tough foes before, including an evil genie. This hardly seemed like the time to panic. No, they needed to keep a cool head and analyze the situation.

After all, something still didn't add up.

"Okay, so Hades wants to unleash an army of super monsters. I get that part, but what I _don't_ get is why he's so worked up over Hercules and not the rest of us."

"Well, he _is_ pretty tough, Riku." Kairi giggled, but her smile fizzled away within seconds. "But I think you should be careful, Herc. Hades seems _really_ desperate to find out your weakness, and unless something changes, he's gonna use Meg against you."

"…No." His voice was low, razor sharp, a far cry from his usually cheery tone. Fire sparked in his eyes, and both his hands became locked in a vice, no doubt ready to pummel Hades if he dared to step through the door. "If I have to, I'll protect Meg myself. I'll make sure Hades never hurts her again. I'll—"

"Kid! Don't you think this is what Hades wants ya to do?"

"Even if it is, I have to do something!"

But if Hades knew, he'd have that weakness all lined up. Riku hated to think it, let alone say it aloud. After all, friends and loved ones were supposed to bring strength, but that same devotion made it so easy to manipulate people, especially well-intentioned heroes like Hercules. It'd already happened with Sora…

And, speaking of Sora, a small frown unfurled along his lips, and he crawled beside Hercules. With his pen in hand, he scrawled a message and held it up for the others to see. _'Then let us help. I don't wanna see Meg bullied around any more than you do!'_

After taking a peek at Sora's message, all of Herc's pent up tension petered out. A small puff of air escaped him, and he stared at the page. "You'd do that…?"

Kairi beamed, pressing her palms together. "Of course we would, silly. If it's a trap, then I think we should all pitch in."

"Especially if it means saving your girlfriend!" Donald snickered and winked, and Herc's face turned bright red.

"H-hey, I never said—"

Chuckling, Goofy patted him on the shoulder. "Aw, ya don't have to hide your feelings, Herc."

The others laughed, barring Phil. Even Riku smirked as he watched the whole display. Talk about crazy. Here they were, right before an impending crisis, joking about Hercules' love life. Not the most appropriate subject matter, which Phil voiced seconds later.

"Enough with the chuckles! Aren't you kids forgetting about the real danger here?"

The warmth of the afternoon air drained, replaced with a dull chill. Goofy stumbled away, looking down and twiddling his thumbs, while Donald dropped his staff in the sand. Sora's head drooped, and Kairi rubbed her shoulder. Riku sank down on one of the benches, while Aqua cupped her chin in her hand. Her eyes drifted down to Phil, a faint scowl taking form.

"I understand your concern, but it's clear to me that there's more to Hades' plan than the Titans alone. Say what you will, but I think it's equally important that we reach out to Meg. Hades likely doesn't expect us to intervene—as far as he knows, we're completely unaware of his plan, and I think we can use that to our advantage."

Riku's head bobbed up and down, and he rested his cheek against his palm. "Hades has no idea what he's up against. We know about the Titans, we know about Meg… If you ask me, we should play along. Let Herc and Meg meet up, let him _think_ he's won."

Grinning, Donald scooped up his weapon. "Ha! And that's when we launch a surprise attack."

"That's the idea, anyway, but we'll have to be careful. We can't give Hades any reason to suspect us."

Aqua peered at the sky, wincing. "Then even this barrier will have to go."

"But what about the Titans?" said Kairi. "If we lower the barrier, what's gonna protect the city?"

"It sounds like Hades isn't quite ready to strike. If he's using Meg, then he must want to eliminate Hercules first, to ensure a swift victory." Aqua turned to Herc. "I'll go with the others to start the search. Once we know that she's safe, we can restore the barrier, but until then, you have to _promise_ me you'll stay alert. Hades probably knows—"

"It doesn't matter. Hades can try whatever he wants, but I'm not letting him use me _or_ Meg."

Phil sighed. "Ya got a big heart, kid. Just try not to—"

"I'll be fine."

There was no sense in arguing, especially at a time like this. Herc was dead-set on saving Meg, and just to prove that point, he whistled, probably calling for Pegasus. As the barrier flashed and faded from sight, Herc's steed swooped into the arena, and Herc threw himself up onto Pegasus' back. The two sprung high above the clouds, leaving the others to their own devices, and, with no other leads and nothing else to do, the group wandered back to the city.

Unlike before, the roads were all but empty. Had news of the Titans already spread? Then again, with Aqua on the job, it only made sense. She seemed like the sort to push herself ten steps ahead of their enemies. And really, the lack of galloping horses and squabbling crowds was a welcome blessing right now. It'd make finding Meg less like hunting a needle in a haystack and more like grabbing the prize at the bottom of a cereal box. Not that Meg _was_ a prize—Riku'd never objectify on that level, but it wasn't like any other metaphors immediately popped into mind.

And why was he even worrying about metaphors at a time like this? Shaking his head, he dragged himself back to reality. Just in time, too, as he spotted a familiar bushy ponytail and slender figure milling about the fountain.

And, right on cue, Sora flew at Meg like a missile, making her jump when he finally slid to a stop.

Utterly calm, Meg's face slipped into a dry sneer, and she looked down at Sora with one raised eyebrow. "Let me guess. You told your pals all about what happened down there…"

Scratching his cheek, Sora scribbled a quick message. _'We were worried about you.'_

"Well, don't be. I can take care of myself." She brushed passed him, stopping when Riku and the others stumbled into her path. "You mind stepping aside? There's something I need to take care of."

"We know," said Riku. "We heard the whole thing, remember?"

"Well, you _should_ have left. Honestly, aren't you other-worldly types supposed to keep your noses out of other people's business?"

"Maybe," said Kairi, "but we're also supposed to help people whenever they're in trouble, and right now, that includes you."

Meg turned her back on the group. "Well, thanks, but it's like I told Spiky; I can handle this."

Breaking away from the group, Aqua moved over to Meg's side. "But isn't Hades controlling you?"

"So what if he is? It's part of our contract. I sold my soul, I do his bidding. That's what happens when you let love blind you."

Riku couldn't help himself. He bristled at her words, back arched, hands locked into fists, face twisted into a tight grimace. How could Meg be so bitter? He knew there was a story behind it. Some reason she'd cast aside her freedom for Hades. All signs still pointed to manipulation. She sure as heck didn't seem thrilled by the arrangement, anyway.

While the others gasped and gaped, Aqua remained firmly planted by Meg's side."Meg, you shouldn't feel ashamed of love. It's one of the most wonderful feelings out there, even if—"

"I know you're just trying to help, but you don't know me. None of you do."

"Maybe not," said Kairi, "but we can tell you don't want to do this. And why would you? Hades is forcing you to hurt someone you care about, but if you give us a chance…"

"Why? Don't you have bigger fish to fry? Other worlds to save?"

Aqua's face fell. "It's true. There are worlds out there that are still being plagued by the darkness. By all means, we probably should leave and stop meddling in affairs outside our control, but it's like Kairi said. Keyblade wielders are tasked with protecting those in need, and more importantly, Hercules is our friend."

"Then what's got you so eager to help me? In case you forgot, I'm supposed to be digging up dirt on him right now."

Huffing, Sora crawled out in front of her and tapped his notepad with his pen. It took a second for Riku to read what he was saying. With Meg standing in the way, he had to lean sideways.

_'I know what you're going through. Believe it or not, I was used by somebody, too, and I hurt tons of people. That's why I wanna help.'_

"And what can you do? Hades is a god, and he's the only one who can break the contract." She stepped around Aqua and began to wedge her way past the others, but Donald and Goofy blocked her way.

"Now wait just a second!" said Donald, spreading his arms. "I don't know what your problem is, but Hercules is worried sick about you! _We're_ worried sick about you. And Hades would have to be pretty crazy to take all of us on at once."

"And that's where the Titans come in."

"Oh, we already know about the Titans," said Goofy. "But as long as Hades doesn't know that, I betcha we can give him a big ol' surprise, a-hyuck!"

"And if I don't hurry, there's a chance he'll find out anyway."

"Well, uh—"

Riku waved one of his hands. "Let her go, guys. Pushing her into a corner isn't gonna make her any more eager to accept our help." Not only that, but the longer they held her up, the more suspicious Hades would get, which kinda ran contrary to their plans. Fact was, they needed to act cautiously. This was hardly the time to start bickering.

And between Riku's words and Aqua's stern expression, both Donald and Goofy slumped, sighed, and wandered out of Meg's way, giving her space to proceed.

Mere moments later, a white blur zipped over the rooftops, and Meg stopped, her lips pulling to one side of her face.

"Just my luck." She breathed a soft little laugh and began approaching the rapidly descending horse. Before leaving, though, she gave the group one final glance. After that, she vanished around the corner.

That was the last they heard from Meg for the next few hours. With Herc spiriting her away to parts unknown, the group wandered back into the Coliseum to share the word with Phil. And while he grumbled and moaned, he eventually relented, collapsing in the bench with one big breath. For the rest of the afternoon, they were left to their own devices, split throughout the city to keep close tabs on the would-be couple.

To make up for his earlier trip, Riku took off with Donald and Goofy to scope out the local restaurants, while Sora, Aqua, and Kairi slipped off to the theater, an ideal date spot, according to some of the locals. And, after about an hour of aimless wandering, Goofy grabbed Riku and Donald by the shoulders and pointed at an outdoor café overlooking the sandy bay. The salty sea air drifted along the wind. An assortment of small tables spread out along the cliff-side, stationed next to a small, colonnade structure adorned with a simple cloth awning. And, as luck would have it, both Herc and Meg occupied one of the tables, gazing into each other's eyes.

Poking his head around the corner, Donald opened his beak, but Riku clamped it shut before he got a chance to speak. They needed to keep it covert.

So, huddled close together, the trio watched as Hercules scooted forward, leaning over the table with a soft, warm smile.

"The truth is, Meg, I know why you're here."

Meg scooped up a fork, prodding at what looked like some kind of meat skewer. "So those kids really told you. It figures…"

"I'm glad they did. Now that I know what Hades is up to, maybe I can—"

"There you go again, Wonderboy." She shut her eyes and sighed. "I don't know how you do it. You're always so selfless, so heroic… Don't you realize that I'm supposed to—"

He reached across the table, grasping her hand. "Finding my weakness, right? Honestly, I don't even know if I have one."

"Really? No weak ankles? No trick knee?"

"No. I'm fit as a fiddle. Always have been."

"So you really are perfect…"

"I don't know about _perfect._ " He pulled back, looking the other way. "You should've seen me when I was younger. I couldn't take one step without breaking something. Everybody thought I was a freak…"

"Oh, please. I bet they were just jealous." She leaned back in her seat, crossing both her legs and her arms. "It's just the way people are. Petty, indecent, always in it for themselves… We can't all be heroes."

"But who said you have to? Meg, I don't know what Hades has been telling you, but I know for a fact that you're a good person. You're sweet, funny, and… Well, if I'm perfect, then you're—"

She shuddered, raising one of her hands. "No, I'm not. Look… as much as I appreciate the support, you don't know the first thing about me."

"But I'd like to change that, if you'll let me. You don't have to close yourself off anymore. I can tell it's hurting you, and—"

"Why do you think I close myself off in the first place?" She pushed herself out of her chair, nudging her plate aside. "When you're alone, nobody can hurt you. Everything's simpler that way."

"But it doesn't make the pain go away." Dropping his fork, Hercules moved away from the table. He reached for her shoulder and looked her in the eye, but she quickly averted her gaze. "When you're alone, you don't have anyone to pick you back up when you're sad or afraid. The world's a lot scarier when you have to face it by yourself. Believe me, I know how it feels."

"Are you always such a bleeding heart?" She brushed his hand away, and Herc let out a quiet laugh.

"Well, if most of the world's cruel and selfish, then I want to be one of the exceptions. Someone you can trust, not just as a hero, but as a friend."

"…Yep, there's no doubt about it. You're soft all the way to the core." She scooped up her fork, pointing it at his chest. "So, are you gonna finish your food? It'll get cold if you don't hurry."

"Oh! Right. Don't want to let that lamb go to waste…"

With that, the two continued eating, and Riku swiveled toward his friends. "Well, so far, so good. Glad Herc's having better luck than we did."

"Hmph. I still say she shouldn't have been so stubborn."

"Aw, but ya can't be too hard on her! Sounds like Meg's had a real rough time. And sometimes it's tough to shake a bad memory."

"You got that right." Riku blew a big puff of air, running his fingers through his bangs. "But as much as I want to help, it's gotta be on Meg's terms. Until then, let's just leave the two lovebirds alone."

"Ha, are you sure you're not just saying that so you can find Kairi?" Donald nudged him in the ribs, making Riku's whole face wrinkle up like a crumpled paper ball.

"I'd like to find her _and_ Sora. Besides, you can't tell me you're not at least a little curious about that theater."

"Well, I guess it _could_ be pretty fun. We just gotta keep an eye out for those Titans!"

Unfortunately, by the time they hit the theater, Sora, Aqua, and Kairi were already outside. Even stranger, Sora was covering his face and shifting uncomfortably. When asked why, Aqua said one word: Oedipus. Apparently the play involved a guy marrying his mom. Go figure.

Hours passed with no sign of the Titans, and eventually the gang returned to the villa, seating themselves along the edges of the countless ponds outside.

Across the yard, Riku spotted Herc and Meg chatting near a statue of two figures locked in an embrace. Talk about ironic. But it wasn't the statue or their presence that grabbed Riku's attention. Rather, it was the subject of their conversation.

Herc had both his hands on Meg's shoulders, looking a touch uneasy. "But Meg, I… are you sure you're gonna be okay? I don't want to leave you."

Meg pulled away, avoiding eye contact. "Look, Hades won't show while you're here. He's not stupid."

Goofy turned away from the water, a big, droopy frown on his face. "But are ya sure ya don't want us to help ya?"

She whipped back around, flapping a hand. "I get the feeling you'd help me even if I _did_ say no, so go ahead. Do what you want."

There was a collective sigh from Kairi, Donald, and Aqua. Dropping the tiny pebble in his hand, Sora shot up like a budding flower and beamed, while Aqua pushed away from the edge of the pond and strolled over to the couple.

"Thanks for giving us a chance. I know it can't be easy for you."

"Yeah, well, you can thank Wonderboy for that. He's the one who kept going on about how great you are, how you're all loyal, honest, selfless…"

"Ha! That's right!" Donald puffed out his chest and lifted his chin. "And we're brave, strong, and—"

"Egotistical?" Kairi giggled, poking Donald's shoulder, and he batted her hand away with a huff.

"You mean confident! There's a difference."

"No, I'm pretty sure that's your ego talking." Riku smirked, leaning toward his feathered friend. This only served to make Donald puff up like an angry cat and start muttering incomprehensibly about how he was totally humble, how he was as selfless as they came. At least, that's what it sounded like; the words came out in a squawky mess that even a true linguist probably couldn't decipher.

But surprisingly, Donald's ranting actually made Meg laugh. "Is he always this articulate?"

"Aw, this is nothin'!" Goofy snorted, chuckled, and proceeded to muffle his mouth with a big, gloved hand. "Ya oughta see him in the mornings!"

"Goofy, if you don't pipe down…!"

"You know, I kind of envy you," said Meg. "Here you all are, laughing, joking with each other… You're all so carefree, even when a disaster's waiting just around the corner."

Kairi tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, smiling sheepishly. "We're kind of used to disasters by now. Besides, being all moody won't help us when it's time to start fighting."

"It's a happy medium," said Aqua. "It's not that we aren't worried, but as a team, we all have confidence in one another, and that faith outshines all our doubts."

"See? What'd I tell you?" Hercules gestured to the others. "The world's not as scary when you've got someone to share it with."

"Maybe." She looked away. "It's a nice thought, but…"

"Meg…" Stepping away, Hercules eyed a nearby shrub with cup-shaped white blossoms. He glanced from Meg to the shrub, then plucked one of the flowers and set it in her hand. "Listen, I really want to be there for you. You're the most amazing person I've _ever_ met, and I promise I'd never, ever hurt you… Not when you're the reason I keep fighting."

Meg let out a soft gasp, eyes wide, mouth agape, but she didn't say a single word. It was like Hercules had petrified her. Mesmerized her. Was he finally breaking through?

As if to prove his point, he leaned in close, giving her a peck on the cheek. "I just want you to know how much you mean to me."

But with Phil waiting back at the Coliseum, this little romantic moment couldn't last. Granted, Herc dragged his feet up the steps, and as he left, he sent several glances back at Meg, who stood totally stunned, her eyes glued to the flower. Riku stayed dead silent, not wanting to spoil the moment, and while Donald once again opened his beak, Goofy and Aqua were quick to silence him with their stares. Watching Meg, Sora tucked his hands behind his head, while Kairi squeezed her hands together, letting out a warm, fluttering laugh.

Like Kairi, Meg's lips started to perk, but they stopped before they ever formed a smile, and she collapsed in a nearby stone bench. Looking at her hands, she slumped and flung the flower aside.

"You'd think a girl would learn…"

"I get it," said Goofy. "Somebody broke your heart, didn't they?"

She sank down, gazing off at one of the bushes. "More like smashed it…"

Aqua winced. "So that's why you said that love blinded you…"

"Because it did." Meg's words came out dry, accompanied by a scowl. "But isn't that how it usually goes? You pour your heart out for somebody, give them everything you've got, and then they throw you aside for the next pretty face that catches their eye."

Riku flinched. Both his hands balled up tight. His back arched, his shoulders drew close to his neck, and his face twisted uncomfortably. He bit his tongue, resisting the urge to retort. She had her reasons for feeling this way. That much was obvious. It was her problem, anyway. Could they really blame her for being so bitter? Heartbreak was a potent poison. Jealousy, resentment, those were feelings he'd experienced plenty of times.

He might've lucked out, but not every story had a happy ending.

Off to the side, he saw Sora's whole upper body droop. His eyes dropped to his notepad, and he jotted something down, directed at Meg by the looks of it. Once he finished, he hopped down from the edge of the pond and crawled over to the bench. When Kairi and Donald followed suit, Riku had no choice but to go after them.

_'I'm sorry you got hurt, but not everybody's like that. Hercules isn't! And I can tell he really cares about you…'_

"You think I didn't notice? Wonderboy's feelings are written right onto his face." She scooped up the flower, shifting it between her fingers. "But people can change. Even heroes."

Sora pouted, ripping his pen across the page at lightning speed. _'But that doesn't mean they will! Just give him a chance, and maybe he'll surprise you!'  
_

"You're afraid." Though gentle, Aqua's words carried a slight edge. "And that's okay. Given what you just told us, I doubt you want to feel the same pain again."

"But don't ya think bottlin' up all those feelings will just make ya hurt more? If ya feel the same way about Herc—"

She cut him off before he could finish with a razor sharp glare. "Not a chance."

"But why not?" said Kairi. "Don't you want a fresh start? Just because things went badly before doesn't mean they will this time. And I think you deserve to be happy."

"Please, it's too cliché. Getting swept off my feet by a handsome hero, a happy ending with no strings attached? The real world just doesn't work that way."

"You're right," said Riku. "Love isn't always easy. Heck, half the time it's downright scary, but sometimes you just have to take that chance."

He could hear Donald snickering from behind, but thankfully, he didn't comment. Instead, he kept his sights set on Meg. "Love's not just scary; sometimes it can be _really_ frustrating. There are times where Daisy gets so pushy, and she's always complaining about my temper or how I keep missing dates, but you know what? That doesn't stop us from caring about each other!"

Sora's pen hovered over his notebook, and his gaze drifted downward. He took several seconds before he finally crafted a message. _'It doesn't always work out, but if you don't tell him, you could end up regretting it for a really long time…'_

"It's ultimately your choice," said Aqua. "We can't dictate how you should or shouldn't feel, and we can't make your decisions for you, but the least we can do is listen. And if you need it, we'll gladly offer our support."

Without a word, Meg whiffed the flower. Her fingers tapped idly against her thigh, and she leaned over the edge of the bench. The way her lips pursed and her brow creased suggested she was at least considering what they said.

After about a minute, the air began to crackle. Smoke started twirling up from behind the bench, a telltale sign of a certain god. With clenched teeth, Meg pushed away from the bench, gazing frantically at the others. The message was clear; they needed to hide. Lucky for them, Sora was quick to grab them all by the arms and drag them through a corridor, dropping them behind a dense wall of leaves and branches. As soon as they hit the ground, Donald poked his head up for a closer look, but Riku nudged him back down. The best they could do was peek through the gaps in the leaves and listen.

Their timing couldn't have been better, because in no time flat, Hades burst out from the explosion of smoke, leaning over the back of the bench with an eerie glint in his eye.

"Well, well. What's this?" He snatched the flower. "Wait, wait. Don't tell me. The little sunspot's carrying a torch for ya, isn't he?" He rubbed the stem between his figures, placing his free hand over his chest. "Poor kid. I almost feel sorry for the little sucker, but hey. When does love _ever_ last?"

Glowering, Meg turned the other way, and Hades blinked, his lips twitching. Still, his smirk stayed squarely in place.

"What? Did I hit a nerve? You can't honestly tell me that you _care_ about that muscle-head."

"That's none of your business."

"Not so fast, my dear, deluded minion." With a flick of his wrist, a black scroll popped into his grip, unfurling before her. "Your soul belongs to me, which means every thought, every little feeling of yours _is_ my business. So how about we cut to the chase?" He slid down next to her. "You tell me the weak link in Wonderboy's chain, and we can end our little business agreement here and now."

"Forget it," she spat. She even had the guts to rip that flower out of Hades' grasp. "I'm done following your orders. I _won't_ let you hurt him."

"What was that?" He brought a hand up to his ear. "It's funny. I could've _sworn_ I heard you say that you quit."

"Because I did. We're _through_."

"Uh _huh._ " Hades' smile stiffened, and he slithered behind her, contract still in hand. "Meg, Meg, Meg. You got spunk, you got gusto, but there's one teensy tiny little detail you seem to be overlooking." In a flash, his whole body burst into wild orange flames. "I _**own**_ you! And you know, I _was_ going to let you off the hook, but now that you've gotten _mouthy_ , I'm thinking I should add… oh, I don't know? The rest of your life to your sentence?"

"Do what you want. It's not like it'd matter if I told you, anyway. Wonderboy doesn't _have_ a weakness."

"Oh?" Once again, he stole the flower away, setting it ablaze with a snap of his long, spindly fingers. "I think he does, Meg. I truly think he does…"

They'd waited long enough. With Hades so close, there was no more time to waste. Bracing himself, Riku called Oblivion into his grip in a whirlwind of black smoke, and sprung out of the bushes. Kairi grabbed her Keyblade in both hands, leaping up behind him. Aqua crouched low, then sprung after her, blasting icicles straight at Hades' face. Perched on Goofy's shoulders, Donald blasted another ball of ice at his chest, while Goofy twirled and tossed his shield. Riku followed this up by launching his Keyblade in a Strike Raid, while Sora flung two more ice balls at his feet.

The attacks whizzed directly at Hades, striking him one after the other, but while he grunted and squirmed, his feet remained firmly in place. Steam erupted around him, twirling and coiling into the air, and he grabbed Meg by the arm and yanking her close.

"Bit underhanded for you hero types, don't you think? But hey, credit where credit's due; that was _almost_ clever."

More ice flew at his sides, but he snapped his fingers, vanishing in a puff of smoke, and before Riku even got a chance to turn around, an explosion of searing heat slammed into his back, sending him toppling over, and Hades reappeared near the steps to the villa. "Unfortunately, I'm on a tight schedule. Got big plans, people to see, places to conquer, sooo…"

With another snap of his fingers, both he and Meg vanished. Goof's shield passed through a wall of black smoke. Lightning struck the grass, sparking flames that fizzled out as icicles blew through the air. With no other target, Riku slammed his Keyblade against a nearby bush, grinding his teeth. They should've known this would happen!

But before any of them got a chance to dwell on it, the ground began to tremble. Loud, rumbling footsteps pounded. A low, gurgling growl rode the breeze. A shiver of dread surged down Riku's spine, and he turned around, already anticipating the beast before them.

Six heads. Purple scales. Green smoke seeping from each of the Hydra's gaping mouths… Leave it to Hades to leave them a parting gift.

_**TO BE CONTINUED** _


	6. Fine Print

The surrounding shrubs snapped beneath the weight of the Hydra's feet. The stone borders around two of the ponds crumbled, sending water spilling over the grass. All six of its necks stretched, its gleaming, orange eyes locked on the group. Its slobbery tongues licked its lips, acidic slime drizzling onto the grass. As the Hydra lumbered closer, its trampled over a strip of glowing spots triggering a series of loud _BANGS_ that made Riku's ears ring. Before, the mines only staggered the beast. This time, the explosions, sent it crashing into another stone statue, reducing it to a pile of rubble.

The air crackled and hummed. A barrage of lightning bolts struck the Hydra's six heads, making it shriek, snarl, and hiss. When the lightning subsided, its feet slammed into the earth, rattling the ground. Goofy bumped into Aqua, Kairi tripped over Donald, while Riku tumbled over Sora, who flattened himself at the last second. Catching himself on his palms, Riku swung his legs forward and straightened his stance. All six of the Hydra's heads reared back. Their lips curled to reveal their upper fangs, their pupils slitted, and with a unanimous roar, the heads launched forward, unleashing a wave of green gas.

Good thing they weren't in the Underworld anymore.

As the gas drew near, Riku thrust Oblivion forward. The once still air began to swirl, sweeping the gas away. After exchanging glances, Kairi and Aqua wrapped the group in a round, glassy shield. Too dumb to know a barrier when they saw one, the Hydra's heads snapped at the dome, bouncing back the minute their teeth struck the wall. Three consecutive blue bolts pierced the center of the shield, but the barrier held, sending sparks ricocheting in all directions. Question was, would it last?

Sora must've thought the same thing, because he grabbed Riku and Kairi's wrists and yanked them through a corridor. The next thing Riku knew, he was getting dragged behind the bushes clear across the garden. Within seconds, Aqua, Donald, and Goofy tumbled into the grass. The ground continued trembling. Riku heard a continued series of cracks, crashes, and snaps. Statues toppled over one by one, and dark smudges dotted the grass.

Something black shifted in the corner of his eye, and before Riku knew it, Sora landed in front of the Hydra, pulling his cheeks and sticking out his tongue. Gurgling and growling, the Hydra snapped at his waist, but Sora dashed under its necks and tossed himself onto its back. Green fireballs blasted its eyes, and a tiny sigh escaped Riku. Was he buying them time? Riku's first impulse was to barge out there and offer backup, but where would he even start? They still needed a way to _finish_ this thing, especially with time so short.

Briefly, Goofy peeked over the bushes, but he soon ducked down, lip quivering. "Gawrsh, fellers, what're we supposed to do? We can't stay here while Hades has Meg with him!"

Riku struck his knee with his fist. His brow grew so tight that it pinched, and his words came out in a growl. "But we can't ditch a rampaging Hydra. If that thing just had a weak point…"

"Well, there's always its weight," said Aqua. "The Hydra is large, unwieldy, and slow, and we're right above the ocean."

Riku's eyes blinked wide open, and he looked over his shoulder. "Wait, that's it. If we drive it off the cliff, then maybe…"

Kairi snapped her fingers and grinned. "I know! Aqua, let's try trapping it with a Magnega spell. If we both work together, then—"

"It's worth a try." She poked her head up over the top of the bush. "But we'll have to be quick. It's already—"

A loud buzz cut her off. Bright blue pillars surged down from the sky. Luckily, another barrier flashed over the bushes, scattering sparks. Two more bolts struck in quick succession. The ground quivered. The Hydra roared. After one more lightning strike, the barrier flickered away, and everyone tore off in different directions. Kairi and Aqua scrambled for the cliff, Donald and Goofy bolted to the left, and Riku tore straight at the Hydra, pulling his Keyblade back as he ran.

Two of the Hydra's heads lurched at him like striking snakes. Clenching his teeth, he grabbed the front of his vest and flickered away, dropping down behind the Hydra's stump tail. Up above, he saw Sora dragging his flaming claws across one of the Hydra's faces. Three of its other heads launched at him, mouths wide open, but he vanished in a puff of black smoke. Pulled by momentum, the three heads smacked into each other, necks entangling, and Sora reappeared on one of its shoulders, grinning from ear to ear.

But even with the necks knotted up, the party wasn't over yet. Once Sora's feet touched the ground, the Hydra hissed and sent lightning cruising his way. Another head spewed black bullets from its maw. Gulping, Sora skittered between crashing lightning bolts. The inky, black projectiles swerved over toward Goofy, and Riku lunged into the way, batting them aside with Oblivion. Each blast bounced back at the Hydra's torso, but the force sent him sliding across the grass. Soon, more green smog drifted over the garden, flooding Riku's lungs and sending him down on all fours.

He slapped his hand over his mouth, pushing back with another, arced breeze. Tumbling to a stop, Goofy extended his hand, helping him up, and the two charged side by side. While Goofy sent his shield flying, Riku squinted, focusing on each of the Hydra's heads. Oblivion's tip ignited, and he launched off six fireballs, each one bombarding the Hydra's faces. Finally, it started to pull its necks apart, but not before Donald came thundering in from behind.

A cool mist settled over the yard. Icy crystals soared from his staff, blasting the Hydra's necks and constricting them in a thick layer of ice. Kairi and Aqua crossed Keyblades, and a tiny, electrified sphere began to form over the cliff. Leaping down from his perch, Sora locked eyes with Riku. Bit by bit, the Hydra slid across the grass, but it needed an extra push.

So, naturally, Riku obliged.

While the Hydra dug its claws into the dirt, Riku swatted it with a blast of wind. Cracking his knuckles, Sora followed suit. Together, they kept shoving it with relentless whirlwinds. The magnetic field continued its growth, slow at first, and then flared. By the time it stabilized, it stretched twenty feet wide, giving the Hydra one final tug.

Trapped in a spinning orbit, the Hydra screeched and squirmed. Now that they'd pinned it in place, Kairi and Aqua zipped away from the cliff and scrambled to meet the others.

On the way, a strip of mines spread across the grass, catching Goofy's eye. "Gee, Kairi, shouldn't these be a little closer?"

"No, not this time." She turned around, eying Aqua, then Donald. "Don't you see? If we make a big enough explosion, we can destroy the whole cliff." And in doing so, they'd send that Hydra crashing right into the ocean. Why didn't he think of it before?

"Well, I'm game," said Riku. "All we need's a little fire, right?"

Kairi steepled her fingers. "Why stop there? If we use something like Mega Flare, there's no way it'll come back."

Aqua's gaze drifted toward the Hydra, and she took a step back. "We should probably get a little distance first. I don't want you getting hurt by the blast!"

Per Aqua's instruction, they all backed away, scrambling toward the center of the garden, smack dab in the middle of the rubble. Snapping his claws, Sora ignited both his hands in green fire. A swish of Donald's staff turned his weapon into a torch. Leveling his Keyblade with the mines, Riku drew in a breath and squinted, forming a ring of growing fireballs around Oblivion's tip. One by one, they hurled the flames toward the glowing dots. Gas seeped from the Hydra's mouths, riding the breeze, the perfect fuel for the explosion to come. Hoisting her Keyblade over her head, Aqua summoned an immense, swelling fireball.

_BOOM._

The roar of the explosion rattled the remaining shrubs. Dust and pebbles rocketed through the air, followed by a dense wall of smoke. Temperatures spiked. The air ran dry, and over the ringing of his ears, Riku heard stone cracking and sliding. The Hydra gave one last roar before it and the cliff collapsed in an avalanche, hitting the water with a resounding _SPLASH!_

Snickering, Donald waved his staff one more time, and a dark, transparent dome spread where the cliff once stood. For a few seconds, the Hydra gurgled and screech, but soon the sounds died, leaving nothing but eerie silence. The once green grass had burned black. The heaps of rubble were scorched with dark smudges, and steam drifted over the few remaining ponds. A whip of the wind parted the smoke, and Riku took a big gulp of fresh air. Under normal circumstances, he might've made a snappy remark, but this was hardly the time to celebrate.

**x.x.x**

He had to do something. How could he wait around if Meg was in trouble? And not just Meg, but the others, too! What kind of hero sat on the sidelines at a time like this?

Tucking his hands behind his back, Hercules wandered aimlessly around the arena. He knew Meg was right. If he'd stuck around, Hades would have kept his distance. It'd ruin their cover, ruin their chances of throwing him off guard. But still, he promised he'd help. Even with Riku, Aqua, and all the others down there fighting, his gut instinct told him to hop on Pegasus, fly back to the villa, and swoop in to save the day. Together, they'd be unstoppable.

At least, that's what he wanted to think.

Squeezing his eyes shut and steadying his breathing, Hercules stopped moving for a moment, dropping his arms at his sides. Up above, he heard a loud _SHING_ , and the sky shimmered. Glassy plates spread across the clouds, past the Coliseum's walls and hopefully over the city. But if the barrier was back, what did that mean? Had Hades gotten away? Was it just a precaution? His fists shook, and he whipped towards the door. Before he knew it, he was marching away from the stands, straight toward the vestibule.

He only stopped when Phil leaped into his path. "Kid, what're you doin'?"

He tensed. "I have to go help them…"

"I know, but if ya think you're takin' off without your coach, you've got another thing comin'." Smiling, he thumped his chest with his fist. "C'mon, we started this journey together, and I wanna see it through to the end."

Despite the circumstances, a small laugh slipped out of him, and Hercules' scowl began to fade. It was a moment short lived, though, when the sudden sound of applause grabbed his ear, pulling his eyes back to the bleachers.

There, seated just a few yards away, was none other than Hades, wiping one of his eyes. "Bravo! Encore. Really, I'm moved."

Hercules' face heated up, his back arched, and his hands clenched into a vice. "Hades!"

"Hi, how ya doin'?" He looked to Phil, whose shoulders started trembling, while his face burned bright red. "Hey, what's got your goat? Can't a god drop by to check up on his favorite little hero?"

"Oh, sure! If he's your _favorite_ , then explain why you're always sendin' monsters to kill him!"

Hades shrugged, sliding down from the stands. "Wouldn't be much of a hero without a few obstacles, right? Of course I'm right. But anyway, I couldn't help but notice how… tense you're getting. All work, no play, so hey. Here's a thought. How 'bout you take a little vacation from heroics? Like, say, twenty-four hours. You kick back, smell the roses, forget all about, oh, monsters, natural disasters, raving fans…"

"You're not fooling anyone." Hercules reached for his belt, unsheathing his sword. "I know all about the Titans, and I know you've been using Meg."

Hades' lips became a flat line, and his eyebrows quirked. "Really?" He snorted. "And here I was hoping to keep it all a big birthday surprise…" He shook his head, and after a few seconds, a stiff smirk slithered across his lips. "Well, fine. Now that the chimera's outta the cage, I'll just get to the point."

Hercules stomped closer. "I want you to let Meg go."

"And what're you gonna do if I don't? Beat me into a pulp?" He flicked his wrist. "See, even if you did knock me around, it wouldn't change a thing. We got an iron-clad contract. The only way she's getting off the hook is if I say so, and right now, you're not being very persuasive."

It was rash and completely careless, but Hercules lunged at Hades, striking a fist at his waist. Hades must have expected it, because the second Hercules got in range, his fist passed through a cloud of black smoke, sending him tumbling into the stands. As he pushed away, Phil zipped over to him and swatted the air.

"Herc, ya gotta focus. Don't let Hades get to ya!"

"But somebody has to—"

"Well, hey," said Hades. "If you want her so bad, she's all yours…" With a snap of his fingers, a whirlwind of smoke rose from the center of the arena. Bound in chains, Meg dropped to the ground, and Hercules took off in a sprint.

He only made it halfway before Hades slid into his path, holding up his hands. "Not so fast, _Blunder_ boy. You can't honestly think I'd just _give_ her to you."

He sucked in a breath through clenched teeth, lowering both his fist and his sword. "What do you want?"

Meg's eyes bulged, and she rolled onto her side. "Hercules, don't—" With a snap of Hades' fingers, a cloth wrapped around her mouth, gagging her before she could finish. A fire swelled inside Hercules' chest, but he managed to refrain from any more reckless attacks. As much as he hated to admit it, the ball was in Hades' court.

"Here's the trade-off. You give me your strength for, oh, let's say the next twenty-four hours. Throw in the towel, stay on the sidelines, let the Titans have their fun, and your little smoochie-poo is free as a bird."

"Kid—"

"…I know, Phil. I know." Hercules paused. "But I'm not stupid, Hades. This isn't just about me and Meg. If I give up my strength, I won't be able to protect the city."

"So? They're just a bunch of faceless citizens, maybe a few fans, but nobody who really matters. They're all gonna die eventually, so why not save 'em the trouble?"

Once again, Hercules lurched forward, but before he could even swing one punch, Hades pushed his hand away.

"Not so fast! Remember, this isn't about _you._ And really, what do you owe those people?" He strutted over to Meg, pulling her to her feet and draping an arm over her shoulders. "Isn't your sweet little Meg more important?"

Hercules' shoulders sank, and his gaze fell to the ground. From a few feet away, he heard Phil's pleas.

"Herc, I know she means a lot to ya, but ya can't do this. Do you think this is what _she_ wants?"

A quick look up revealed that Meg was squirming and shaking her head, eyes wide with panic. Of course she didn't want this. Meg knew the risks just as much as he did. It was like Phil had been saying this whole time; Hades was aiming for his heart. Trying to pressure him.

And it was working. There was no way around it. A deep, penetrating ache seized Hercules' chest. A painful throb. It felt as though Hades had taken his heart in his grasp and was slowly squeezing it until it popped. It was a trick. A trap, but he couldn't fight back. He was petrified, his feet frozen to the sand.

"…If I agree, I want you to promise that Meg will be safe. I want you to s _wear_ you won't go out of your way to hurt the people in Thebes."

"Fine, okay, I'll give ya that one. Meg's safe, otherwise you get your strength right back, yadda-yadda, fine print, deal's null and void. Okay? Okay. So, what d'ya say we shake on it?" He let go of Meg and extended his hand, but Hercules' feet still refused to budge. Wincing, he looked down at Phil, who shook his head wildly, then peered at Meg, her eyes still wide open. Gulping, Hercules started dragging himself toward Hades, who looked down at his wrist, adorned with a sundial.

"Hey, I really don't have, like, time to bat this around. I'm kind of on a schedule here. Got plans for August, okay? I need an answer, like… now. Going once, going twice…"

Hercules' eyes snapped shut. His lips twisted uncomfortably. This was a risk, but… maybe it was worth it. It wasn't just him.

Aqua and the others… they could settle the score.

**x.x.x**

Who knew how much time they'd wasted? Who knew what sick schemes Hades had concocted behind their backs? With time running short, the group stormed outside the villa, sprinted down the front steps, crammed into the Gummi Ship, and blasted off within minutes. Hunched over the controls, Donald glared at the cityscape below, while Goofy shivered and peeked out the window. Wringing his hands, Sora peered up at Aqua, and though she winced for a brief moment, her lips pulled into a tight smile, and she gently patted his hair.

"It'll be all right. Hercules knows what Hades is planning, and that should make a _world_ of difference."

Riku tore his eyes off the two, shifting sideways. Much as he appreciated Aqua's enthusiasm, Herc's earlier behavior still lingered in his mind. If Hades pulled the leverage card, how would Hercules take it? Knowing and acting were two different things. And what was he supposed to do? Ignore Meg?

The rest of the ride was silent. The streets remained clear. The barrier glistened against the blackening sky, its clouds whirling around like a vortex, and—

"Wait." Riku shot up in his seat, gripping the back of the cushions. "This isn't right. We gotta hurry!"

One crank of a lever sent the Gummi Ship flying like a missile, blazing over the countless red-roofed buildings, shooting up the seemingly endless stairs, piercing through the clouds, and zooming straight over the gate. Pounding one of the buttons, Donald steered the ship straight into the sand. Once they landed, he straightened his cap, scooped up his staff, thrust the door open and waved at the others to follow.

They barged through the vestibule and thundered into the arena. Inside, Riku expected to find fireballs whizzing through the air, but instead, the air was still. The bleachers were empty. There were no ash stains, no cracks or dents. Just Hercules on his knees, his skin, hair, and armor desaturated. Almost grey. Kneeling next to him, Phil patted his back, while Meg squeezed her torso, avoiding his gaze.

Sora bolted ahead of the others, kicking up dust. Before long, Riku started picking up speed, only for a flash of blue to rush past him.

"What happened? Where's Hades?" Aqua's words were fast, snappy, almost breathless. Panic was evident by the wide-eyed look on her face.

Strangely calm, Hercules just laughed. "He's probably releasing the Titans by now…"

"Then why are you still here?" said Donald. "Heroes aren't supposed to let the bad guys get away!"

"But what can I do? Without my strength, I won't stand a chance against the Titans. It's up to you to—"

Kairi moved in front of him, smiling despite the circumstances. "Why don't you tell us what happened?"

Meg looked to the others, then immediately glanced the other way. "It's my fault. Hades used me as bait, and—"

"No, don't say that!" Finally, Herc stood up, though he wobbled a little as he rose. "I did what I had to in order to save you. I just wish there was another way…"

Meg stomped over to him, her face caught between a scowl and a grimace. "But I'm just one person. You have a whole world to worry about!"

He took her by the hands. "And my world just wouldn't be complete without you in it."

Donald huffed, giving the couple a dry look. "But that's not gonna help us with the—"

 _THUNK!_ Sora bopped him on the head, pressing a claw to his lips.

Moaning, Donald rubbed the top of his head. "Why'd you have to hit so hard?"

"Because there's no shame in protecting those you cherish," said Aqua. "Love is one of the most powerful bonds in existence, and the fact that he was willing to throw aside his powers is a sign of _true_ strength." Eying Hercules, her expression brightened. "Don't you remember what I told you before?"

Gasping, he let go of Meg's hands. "That's right. Strength alone isn't enough…"

Phil blew a deep sigh, followed by a chuckle. "It'd sure help, but I didn't spend all those years training you just so you could throw in the towel."

"No, and I'd have to be crazy to quit at a time like this."

Raising his shield, Goofy's face stiffened. He stood perfectly straight, like a soldier standing at attention. "Lemme tell ya somethin', Herc. Your powers may make fightin' easier, but if Phil's as good a teacher as I think he is, then I bet ya still got all the right skills to give those Titans a fight they ain't ever gonna forget."

Riku's eyes widened, then narrowed, and he reached for his chin. Goofy had a point. Fighting was a learned skill. All Herc really needed was courage, drive, and a little quick thinking, and he'd still be a force to fear.

Pushing away from the sand, Sora grinned, pumped one of his fists in the air, and held up his notepad. _'And if that's not good enough, then we'll be your power! That oughta even the odds.'_

What would've otherwise been a sweet, tender moment ended when the sky gave a deafening roar. Gritting his teeth, Riku slapped his free hand over his ear, while his eyes shot up to the sky. A single pillar of lightning streaked down over the horizon. Within seconds, the ground began shaking violently, sending everyone to their knees. Two smaller tremors followed, and then the arena grew still.

Snapping up his staff, Donald hopped to his feet. "Is that it? Aw, I'm not scared of a couple of—"

_BANG! CRASH!_

Another tremor shook the entire arena, sending Donald toppling onto his belly, while Riku crashed into Meg and Goofy stumbled into Kairi and Aqua's arms. Hercules started to teeter, but slammed one of his feet down and steadied himself by spreading his arms. But while the earth once again steadied, the sound of distant, echoing booms, pounds, and thuds rang all around.

Dusting the sand off his jeans, Riku thrust his Keyblade at the entrance. "Guys, I think that's our cue!"

Biting her lip, Kairi started to jog. As she ran, she peered over her shoulder. "But the barrier—"

"We'll just have to hope that it'll hold," said Aqua. "If it doesn't, then it's up to us to shield the city."

Shadows erupted just a few yards away, tangling and pulling into a rippling portal. Sora waved one hand at the corridor, then catapulted himself inside. Holding his breath, Riku leaped through the darkness and came skidding across the pavement, surrounded by walls of familiar, white-pillared structures. As the others exited the darkness, the sounds of rapid footsteps echoed all across the city. Panicked citizens screamed, darting to and fro. Some lunged behind statues, others leaped into the fountain. Shivering crowds huddled between gaps in the columns, despite rapidly growing cracks.

Interlocking hexagons continued to wrap around the buildings, but a fat, gigantic mound of flesh arose from afar, roaring and pounding its humungous fists. Its one yellow eye peered down over the rooftops. Its flabby arms and chest jiggled as it rammed the shield, forming cracks along its surface. Squeezing past Riku, Aqua pointed her weapon at the sky. White light shimmered and swirled at the tip, shooting at the cracks and melding the plates back together.

"…Everyone, get into position. The moment it breaks through, we attack. Understood?"

To answer her question, Riku lifted his Keyblade. At the same time, Sora crouched down on all fours and Goofy ducked behind his shield. Hercules stuck two fingers in his mouth and whistled, sending Pegasus swooping down from the clouds. Phil scraped one of his hooves against the pavement, while Kairi, Aqua and Donald kept their weapons pointed at the Cyclops.

Only Meg refrained. Instead, her eyes darted across the square. Her arms wrapped tightly around her torso, and she shivered. Her mouth opened, then shut, and she winced when the Cyclops finally charged. Then, with a resounding _BANG,_ the whole barrier shattered. Rattling the ground with its booming footsteps, the Cyclops burst into the city, throwing itself at one of the buildings and ripping it from its foundation.

"Hercules, come out and face me!"

The Cyclops hurled the building over its head, launching it over a mob of fleeing citizens. Clenching his teeth, Riku shoved Oblivion over his head and shouted.

"Stop!"

The building screeched to a halt, hovering ten feet above the ground. A low ticking was barely audible over the panicked gasps and screams. Shooting on ahead, Sora barreled at the nearby citizens, snapping his claws and pulling a corridor under their feet. The people crowded together, arms flailing, but sank down into the portal, popping back up near the Coliseum's steps. Biting her lip, Meg began waving her arms and shouting over the crowd.

The building still lingered for a few more seconds. Bending his knees, Riku sprung onto its side, then dashed through the air. As his feet hit the ground, he caught a flicker of light from behind. The building slowly sank to the ground, pulled by a translucent dome. Kairi and Aqua leaped over the pillars the next second, while Donald and Goofy shot up like springs, propelled by a jet of wind.

Beating its chest, the Cyclops ripped a golden Hercules statue off its pedestal and crushed it in its grip. "Hercules! Where are you?!"

"Ha! Didn't you know? He's got us as backup!" Flicking his staff, Donald struck its skull with three consecutive lightning bolts. As the spells hit their mark, it stumbled backwards, crashing into another building. The impact sent the columns toppling over. The rest of the building crumbled into a heap within seconds, and the Cyclops threw itself back on its gargantuan feet.

The nearby buildings cracked. The force of the quake sent the others toppling over again, but they grabbed onto each others' hands for balance. Goofy reached for Kairi, Kairi reached for Aqua, Aqua reached for Riku, and Riku reached for Donald, who blasted the ground with another a sharp breeze. The steadied themselves, then tore off again, while the Cyclops swatted its hands at the scampering townspeople, knocking them against pillars, walls, and statues alike.

"Me want Hercules _now_ , or I crush city flat!"

Riku sneered, picking up the pace. If this thing was that desperate, then they had to take it down fast, otherwise they'd be risking civilian casualties. No, scratch that. They already risked that just by fighting it. So what could they even do? Donald had already thrown himself ahead of the pack and began blasting fireballs at the Cyclops' feet. As the flames roasted its toes, the Cyclops started hopping about, shaking the earth all over again. This wasn't working at all. At this rate, the whole city'd collapse!

So, maybe it was time to call for backup.

Grasping his chest, Riku warped behind the beast and plucked Genie's lamp out of his pocket. It only took one rub before a stream of blue smoke swirled around him. Yellow fireworks streaked into the air, exploding in a series of crackles and lighting the sky with Riku's name. Before he knew it, Genie appeared, grabbing him in a headlock.

"Riku, old buddy, old pal!" He gave Riku a noogie, then swerved to the side. "Is that a new haircut? How come you didn't call me sooner? I was starting to worry, and—"

"Genie, we can talk later. Right now, we need to focus!" He pointed at a crumbled building, and Genie immediately deflated. Both Sora and Aqua gawked at the two from atop the Cyclops' shoulders, but leaped down when it reached up to swat them away.

Spinning around, Genie donned a pair of boxing gloves. "Say no more! I'll sock that punk right in the—"

"Forget the Cyclops. It's the people who need help!"

"Rescuing endangered citizens? Protecting the town from certain destruction?" Thrusting his shoulders back, he dashed into a conveniently located phone booth. Then, before Riku could even question where it came from, Genie burst out, donning a long red cape and blue spandex marked with the letter G. "This looks like a job for _Super_ Genie. Up, up, and away!"

He took off like a rocket, soaring over the Cyclops and down toward the rubble. For a moment, the Cyclops stopped its thrashing, scratching its head when Genie began scooping up the citizens. Covering his mouth, Goofy chuckled and waved, and Donald howled with squawky laughter. Sora's jaw dropped, and his eyes trailed after Genie's movements, but Riku's focus was elsewhere, on the winged, white horse blasting into the fray.

Phil was first to move, hurling a clay pot into the Cyclops' forehead. The blow staggered the Cyclops. Then, snarling, it began to storm across the road. With his legs rocking, Riku scrambled out of the way, followed by Sora and Aqua. The Cyclops swiped at Pegasus, but the horse dived beneath its wrist, and Hercules hurled a flaming torch straight into its eye. Three more fireballs blew from the tip of Aqua's Keyblade, searing the monster's face. Flailing its arms, the Cyclops once again tried swatting Pegasus, but this time, he swooped over the pavement, and Herc leaped down from his back. After scooping up a bundle of rope, he dashed at the Cyclops' ankles.

Shielding its eyes, the Cyclops roared. "Who hit my eye? Who did it?!"

Phil cupped his hands over his mouth and shouted, "Nobody, that's who!"

But his outburst made the Cyclops scream. "I'm not falling for that one!" And just as Hercules tied the ropes around its feet, the Cyclops thundered after Pegasus, straight toward the edge of a cliff.

With its feet bound, the Cyclops started to wobble. Caught between the monster and the cliff, Hercules backed away until he reached the very edge. Toppling over like a falling tree, the Cyclops tumbled over Hercules, but just when it seemed the coast was clear, a nearby stone pillar cracked and fell.

There was a loud _CRASH_ , and the display that followed left Riku utterly paralyzed.

At the last second, Meg shoved Hercules aside, and the pillar smashed into her with a loud, reverberating _THUD._ She hit the ground, and he heard something crack. Ribs? Spine? Whatever it was, he didn't care to think. Fueled by pure adrenaline, Riku bolted toward the wreckage, but Sora was already miles ahead. They skidded to a stop one after the other, reaching for the pillar and tugging with all their might. The others gathered around the column, pulling at the sides, at the ends, but it refused to budge.

Not that Hercules cared. He threw himself at that pillar with all his might. His muscles stretched and stiffened. Sweat trickled down his face. Then, just when it all seemed hopeless, a golden glow surrounded him, swirling from his head to his feet. Tugging one last time, he lifted the pillar all the way over his head. Somehow, some way, his strength had returned.

"My strength… But how'd I—"

Meg writhed, grasping her ribs. "H… Hades' deal is broken. He promised I wouldn't get hurt."

After flinging the pillar over the cliff, Hercules threw himself down on his knees. "Meg. Why'd you—you didn't have to—"

She wheezed out a laugh. "People always do crazy things when they're in love."

"So you finally understand…" Aqua knelt beside the couple, Keyblade hovering over Meg's chest. "But this isn't over. Please, be strong…"

Kairi and Donald looked to one another, then raised their weapons. Together with Aqua, they shouted, "Heal!"

Three streams of soft, green light coiled around Meg's torso, and she started to cough, cringing and squirming. Riku cringed at the sight. Did it hurt? Would it be enough? Already, Sora had snapped his claws, sending another burst of green light at her body, but even after the light died down, Meg remained pale as a sheet.

"C'mon, you have to hang in there!" said Kairi. "You'll be all right… won't you?"

"…Don't worry about me," she said. "You need to hurry. If you don't, then Hades will—"

Hercules reached for her hand. "But what about you, Meg?"

"Please, Wonderboy. I'm a big girl. I can tie my own sandals and everything…"

Phil grabbed a nearby stone, sliding it under Meg's head. "You kids go on ahead. I'll watch over her."

In a puff of blue smoke, Genie appeared next to Phil, dressed in a white coat, rubber gloves, and a stethoscope. "We'll give her the finest treatment this side of Mt. Olympus!"

Phil's eyes bulged, and he gave a little yelp, but after a second or two, he sighed, slumped over, and nodded. While Genie placed his stethoscope over Meg, Hercules once again mounted Pegasus.

"I don't know if I can carry you all."

"It's all right," said Aqua. "If we have to, we'll take the Gummi Ship."

Kairi turned to Riku. "But maybe we won't have to. Riku, do you think Tink could help us?"

"Well, there's only one way to find out."

He aimed Oblivion at the sky, sending sparks flying from the tip. A beam of light pierced the clouds, and soon he saw a trail of golden glitter swirling down from the heavens. In no time flat, a certain blonde-haired pixie fluttered over the group, huffing and pouting as she glanced from Aqua to Kairi and over to Meg. Unfortunately, there was no time to deal with Tink's jealous streak, so Riku gently grabbed her by the leg and pulled her away from the girls.

"Look, Tink, we need your help. All we need is some of your pixie dust, and you're free to go."

Tink tipped her head to the side, tapping one of her cheeks. But fortunately, instead of putting up a fuss, she started whirling around the whole group, showering them with more glittering dust. And, once they'd been properly doused, Riku walked them through the procedure. Happy thoughts, faith and trust… It took a few seconds due to the dark, dreary atmosphere, but bit by bit, they all started to float away.

With Hercules at the lead, they soared into the sky, toward a lonely mountain in the distance, surrounded by a whirlwind of black smoke.  
 _ **  
TO BE CONTINUED**_


	7. The Clash on Olympus

After passing through the clouds, the air grew ice cold. Just as Riku began to shiver, he got blasted with a searing heat wave. A violent breeze shoved the group back, but Pegasus beat his wings faster, kicking his front hooves and charging through the storm. Without wings, the others flailed helplessly. Riku latched onto Goofy and Kairi's wrists while Sora wrapped his arms around Donald and Aqua beat the breeze back with a wide arc of wind.

The storm steadied the next second, and they pressed on, passing over a dented, golden gate knocked clear off its hinges. The grasslands and even the rocky peak vanished, replaced with of soft, sweeping clouds, waving and sloping. These clouds formed arches, meandering paths, and a distant cliff topped by a round, columned palace. Any other day, it would've been great to dive in and scope out the sights, but they never got the chance. Just as soon as they swerved toward the distant slope, a barrage of icicles flew at their faces, sharp as swords and fast as bullets.

Wincing, Riku hacked at the icy projectiles. The immediate area flashed, and a glassy sphere coiled around him, Goofy, and Kairi alike. A glance to the side revealed that Sora, Donald, and Aqua were wrapped in barriers of their own. More icicles crashed into their shields, then bounced off in the opposite directions, flying toward a gigantic, gangly creature with long, spindly legs, a skeletal torso, razor sharp claws, and a long snout with icicle fangs.

"…It's just like the Ice Colossus," said Aqua, but that beast wasn't just colossal. It towered over the group, over a hundred feet high, just like the other beasts storming down the cloudy mountainside.

A brute made of solid, black stone trudged along on stubby legs. It had thick, stocky arms and two heads, each one with glowing red eyes and a severe underbite. For the time being, it simply watched the group, but the Titan beside it slid closer, its body oozing, bubbling, and glowing bright red. With a deep, gurgling cry, a blast of lava spewed from its dribbling mouth, threatening to burn them to a crisp. Fortunately, the barriers faded, allowing the group to scatter in different directions. Hercules and Pegasus flew up, lunging at the Rock Titan and bashing one of its heads. One blow to its giant chin sent it teetering backwards, straight into the fourth Titan, made of a whirling black tornado with shimmering red eyes.

Tossed by the winds, the Rock Titan crashed into the Lava Titan's side. Shrieking, it hobbled away, but one of its arms dripped, turned from solid stone into orange, molten magma. The two Titans glowered at each other and, cackling, Donald flew at them like a cannon ball, bombarding the duo with clusters of shimmering ice. While the Rock Titan swung one of its gargantuan arms, Hercules flew in and knocked its fist back with an uppercut. As the ice splattered against the Lava Titan's body, it thrashed and moaned, retaliating with another blast of lava. Squawking, Donald zipped out of the way, firing off more ice at the back of its head, while Kairi dived in from the side, spraying its arm with a torrent of water.

With the Lava Titan preoccupied, Riku dived at the Rock Titan, ducking beneath its incoming fist. Grinning, he swooped up and crashed into its shoulder, dashing straight into its over-sized chin. At the same time, Goofy landed next to its other head, wiggling his fingers and sticking out his tongue. Eyes narrowing, the Titan swung at Goofy, but he zipped behind its back, and the Titan socked itself in the cheek. Snorting, Riku slammed into its other head two more times, then kicked back into the air. His dark armor spread down his body, and blue flames consumed Oblivion's tip. With a swing of his arm, he sent the flame-cloaked Keyblade spinning into the Rock Titan's eyes, but before he could revel in his triumph, a fierce, sucking air current tore him away.

Jerking forward, he tried to resist the wind, but his body continued to fly back, and something crashed into his side with a yelp.

"Gee, I'm sorry, Riku!"

"You can apologize later! Let's just—"

Before he could finish, both he and Goofy flew into a swirling black mass, tossed wildly in circles. They flew around and around, and before Riku knew it, he slammed into Kairi's side, Kairi crashed into Donald's chest, Goofy smashed into his back, and all four of them flew straight into a wall of incoming icicles.

At the last second, a barrier flickered around them, and the group blew a unanimous sigh. The icicles once again struck the Ice Titan's face, and Aqua and Sora dived in front of them, firing off orange and green flames. This gave Riku just enough time to squirm his way out from between Kairi and Goofy, while Donald straightened his cap and pulled up his sleeves.

"Bah, how're we supposed to beat these guys if they keep helping each other out?!"

Aqua peered over her shoulder and opened her mouth, but when the Ice Titan reared its head back, she whipped back around and charged, surrounded by three flaming pillars. The barrier faded, and the group spread apart. While Riku and Goofy zoomed towards the Ice Titan, Kairi and Donald dashed straight at the Lava Titan's big, molten mouth.

Giggling, Kairi set her free hand on her hip and slid to a stop. "Hey, aren't you gonna hit us with more lava? I promise we won't run this time."

The Lava Titan scooted back, letting out a low, puzzled groan. All the while, Aqua charged at one of the Ice Titan's legs, reducing the incoming icicles to steam. With a single lunge, she crashed into its knee, and the fire ate away at its icy physique. Hissing, it swept its icy claws down at her, but the heat reduced its fingertips to a dripping mess. Shrieking, it stumbled backwards, blowing on both its hand and knee with a stream of frigid breath. While it tended its wounds, Sora slid down its other arm, dragging his flame-coated claws from its shoulder to its wrist.

Goofy's shield ricocheted off the back of its head. Blasting off like a missile, Riku cleaved across the middle of its spine. With so many attacks hitting at once, the Ice Titan became a sitting duck, swatting helplessly at its attackers like flies. So, when the Lava Titan finally retched another stream of lava and Kairi and Donald zipped out of the way, the molten breath flew straight at the icy giant, sliding down the side of its body and melting one of its arms and legs in the process.

The Ice Titan let out a high pitched wail, hopping about on its remaining leg and blowing more ice at its dripping torso. As Sora flew by, Riku gave him a high five, and the duo looked to Kairi, giving her two big thumbs up. But just like before, their little victory ended when the Wind Titan whirled into the fray and sucked the group into its tornado-like arms.

Sora's glowing eyes flew wide open, and he paddled at the air like a fish. Goofy followed suit, kicking his feet and swaying from side to side, but it was no use. The two continued to fly closer, along with everyone else. Having experienced this before, Riku turned toward the Titan and twirled his Keyblade, blasting it with a smaller breeze. The Titan briefly flinched, but continued pulling him in, while Donald waved his staff and sent electricity crashing into its head.

Again, it flinched, but the gang continued to slide in, the air currents pulling harder and harder with each second. After bashing the Rock Titan in the chest, Hercules and Pegasus swerved behind its back and shoved it into the Wind Titan's side. At the last second, the giant tornado leaned to the left, sending the rocky brute crashing into the Lava Titan all over again.

Oddly, Aqua didn't fight the breeze at all. Instead, she glared directly into the beast's big, red eyes before she along with everyone else got sucked inside.

While the winds raged and hurled them about, Aqua continued to keep a straight face, pointing her Keyblade into the eye of the storm. "Everyone, follow my lead! If we work together, there's a chance we can reverse the airflow."

"Gawrsh, like makin' another tornado?" Goofy swerved to the side, clinging to his hat. "Are ya sure that'll—"

"'Course it'll work!" said Donald. "I'll make sure of it!"

Though Riku rolled his eyes, he didn't bother to retort. Donald's ego aside, they had plenty of magic to go around. So, rather than stress, he let the breeze carry him around. He, Kairi, and Aqua all raised their Keyblades, while Sora flicked his wrists, each one of them unleashing a serpentine stream of air. The streams swirled together, growing at an accelerating rate. As their whirlwind continued to enlarge, it began spinning counterclockwise, unraveling the Titan in ribbons of black dust.

The air surrounding the group steadied just long enough for them to fly free. In place of a violent storm, a big, black dust cloud took the Titan's place, settling over the cloudy landscape. Up above, Riku caught sight of a flash of red flames from a far and could hear Hades shrill voice shouting.

"What are ya, a spring breeze? Pull yourself together and start acting like a _real_ Titan!"

For a few seconds, the dust lay still, but tiny slivers of air began to swirl. Bit by bit, the Wind Titan started to reform, and that wasn't even the worst of their problems.

With a cackle, the Ice Titan wiggled its claws, sending icy boulders dropping from the sky. Blasts of lava splattered everywhere, and worst of all, Herc was nowhere in sight. Granted, Riku had no plans to give up just yet. As the ice rained down, he continued swaying, rising, and descending. He fired off bursts Dark Firaga to sizzle at least some of the snowballs, but several icicles pierced him in the side, knocking him straight into the path of erupting magma.

Sora tackled him, shoving him out of harm's way. Seconds later, an explosion bellowed from within the palace, and Riku just barely made out Hades' blue form dashing to the edge of the cliff.

"Hey! Aren't ya forgetting about your _real_ enemy? You know, the one who imprisoned you in the _first_ place?!"

The Titans all froze, turning their eyes on Hades while Herc and Pegasus circled over the palace. Looking up, Hades thrust his finger at the fleeing horse.

"Forget the Key club! Get _him!_ "

The Lava Titan oozed lava at Herc and Pegasus both, but the two zipped over Hades' head, swerving toward a mound of black rock.

"Whoa, hey! Are you blind? I said _him!_ Not me. Look, just… just aim for the horse!" The Ice Titan reared forward, spewing a blizzard from its jaws, but once again, Pegasus lunged out of the way, and a thick blanket of ice crawled over Hades' entire body.

Shaking his head, Riku drifted closer. "Today's just not your day, is it?"

Steam started to rise from the ice. The ice began dripping, then melting away. Hades' hands clenched and unclenched, and he gnashed his teeth. "It would be, if you and your little pals would take a hint and _butt out!_ " His flames flared orange, and he lobbed a fireball at Riku's torso.

Cringing, Riku dashed out of the way, hurling his Keyblade at Hades' chest. At the last second, Hades vanished in a blanket of black smoke, reappearing several yards away. He started to spin, and pillars of fire erupted from his fingertips, but before he made his mark, three ice balls smashed into his back, and Aqua swooped in behind Riku.

"You really shouldn't provoke him." Though her words were firm, they came with a smile, and Riku simply shrugged.

"Hey, I had to buy Herc some time."

And apparently it worked, because as soon as he stopped talking, Pegasus came trampling across the clouds, chasing after Hades' two screaming imps, while Hercules waved one of his hands, leading a chariot pulled by a flaming horse. The man at the reins was tall, skinny, and purple-skinned, with a red warrior's helmet and a matching toga. A broad-shouldered, bearded figure sat behind him, pulling out a handful of Thunderbolts, while a pink-skinned women with golden locks blew Hercules a kiss.

Hades' eyes popped at the sight, and his jaw hit the floor. He reeled back with a screech the moment Hercules tore through a nearby mound of stone. Obsidian pebbles scattered in all directions, and a glowing, orange figure emerged, a purple toga wrapped around his muscular chest, curly white hair running down to his shoulders, and an equally white beard lining his broad chin. A warm smile spread across his face, and he patted Hercules' shoulder.

"Thank you, my boy." He looked up, catching the thunderbolts thrown by the grey-skinned god. "Now, how about we even the odds? You all might wanna stand back!"

Per Zeus' instructions, Riku zipped out of the way. Shooting past the Ice Titan's shoulder, he watched as Zeus pulled his arm back and hurled a thunderbolt straight at one of the Rock Titan's heads. To his surprise, the head exploded, scattering pebbles and smoke. Bellowing and flailing, the Rock Titan began to flee, but the Ice Titan stomped in to take its place, forming an X with its arms and assaulting the peak with a blizzard. The frigid winds knocked Riku against one of the pillars, and ice began wrapping around his torso. Holding his breath, he wrapped himself in darkness and reappeared above the Ice Titan's shoulder.

Dark Firaga erupted from Oblivion's tip, striking its cheek like a whip. Meanwhile, Donald and Goofy rushed past him, trailed by a wave of bubbling magma. Having long since connected the dots, Riku flew up, then straight past the Ice Titan, launching more fireballs into its eyes. It retaliated by dropping more snowballs from above, followed by a wave of icicles. Both sets of attacks splattered across the Lava Titan's back, reducing half of its body to solid stone.

With a small salute, Kairi swerved past Riku and drizzled water into the Lava Titan's oozing mouth. Green fireballs flew from the tips of Sora's claws, and Aqua sent the temperatures soaring with one wave of her weapon. Flames exploded at the base of the Ice Titan's ribs, gnawing through its icy bones. Another round of thunderbolts crashed into each of the Titans' heads, and after smacking the Wind Titan with a gust of his own, Donald tugged at his cheeks, while Goofy repeatedly flung his shield against the Rock Titan's back.

With its red eyes aglow, the Wind Titan charged at the palace, even when three more thunderbolts flew at its torso. Sheathing his sword, Hercules barreled past Hades, leaped down from the ledge, and wrapped his arms around the Wind Titan's tail. And somehow, he managed to hold on, despite its body being made of air. Maybe it was just a demigod thing.

Digging his sandals into the clouds, Herc began swinging the Wind Titan like a lasso. The Rock Titan's remaining head peeked over its shoulder, and it shoved past the others, but its stubby legs just weren't fast enough. Cracking the Wind Titan like a whip, Hercules sucked up the Ice, the Lava, and the Rock Titans, sending them whirling around in the vortex. Then, to top it all off, he tossed them all into the sky, where they exploded in a flash of orange and blue.

Hercules and Zeus cheered and gave each other a big high five. Goofy leaped into the air and waved his arms, while Donald burst into laughter, and Riku gave Hades a great big smirk. With the Titans gone, Sora zoomed over to Riku, while Aqua pushed away from one of the pillars, her eyes locked on Herc and his father.

Turning away from his son, Zeus began to approach the gang. "So you're the young heroes I've heard so much about… Well, let me be the first to offer my heartfelt thanks." He swiveled around, expression souring. "And as for you, Hades…"

"Hey, relax. I'm already on my way." With a snap of his fingers, a black, bat-winged horse dived down, pulling a pitch black chariot. Seemingly undeterred, Zeus seized another thunderbolt, but as he hurled his weapon, Hades hopped into the chariot, tugged the reins, and sent the horse soaring above the palace.

As he made his escape, he leaned over the chariot's edge and let out a dry, forced laugh. "By the way, Wonderboy, thanks for the consolation prize! And don't worry—I'll take _good_ care of her."

"Meg!" Herc launched himself onto Pegasus' back. Without even giving the others a second glance, the two dived through the clouds.

The implication wasn't lost to Riku, nor Kairi, apparently, because she bolted after Hercules the moment he dived through the clouds. A cold sweat crept down Riku's cheeks, and he rushed behind. The black clouds parted, revealing the shimmering stars. The night sky, once soothing, only served to fill his chest with a deep, hollow ache, like a drill tearing through his bones. The ache only intensified when he saw both Genie and Phil slumped over Meg, whose skin was as white as a candle.

Pegasus' hooves slammed into the ground, and Hercules leaped down, squeezing Meg's hands in a vice. "Meg? Meg! Come on, you've gotta wake up…"

Genie turned his back on the couple, wringing his hands. He said nothing, casting Riku a solemn gaze before wiping his eye, while Phil moved closer to Herc and patted him on the arm.

"No… It can't be over." Kairi lunged at Meg's side, Keyblade raised. Her voice trembled as she said, "Come on, heal! Please… Not after Kocoum… I can't—"

"Kairi…" Riku knelt next to her, but she avoided eye contact, and when he reached for her hand, she whimpered.

"I've done all I can, but even my magic can't fix this." And with a swirl of blue smoke, Genie vanished from sight, without confetti, fireworks, or any sort of fanfare. Just a small little puff, and he was gone.

Eyes wet with tears, Phil sniffled and shook his head. "Sorry, kids, but there's some things ya just can't change."

Herc's shoulders spiked. He squeezed Meg's hands, then pulled away, fingers curling against his Herc's shoulders began to shake. His hands trembled, his muscles tensed, and he inhaled through clenched teeth. Releasing Meg's hands, he slowly stood, and his gaze shifted from Meg to the sky.

"Yes I _can…_ "

He snapped back around, cape swishing, and mounted Pegasus straight away. The two took off without warning and without pause, but even without words, his destination was crystal clear. Claws twitching, Sora opened another portal and waved at the others to follow. Rubbing her eyes, Kairi turned from Meg and sprinted inside. Nodding at each other, Donald Goofy barreled after her, and once Riku and Aqua slipped through, the portal snapped shut, leaving them in total darkness.

That darkness gave way to a haunting, green glow. The silence of the corridor shifted to the chilling screams and cries of the spirits below. The cityscape shifted, jagged peaks replacing the toppled buildings. Up ahead, Riku caught a glimpse of a grinning blue figure.

"Back so soon? You kids really are too much."

Feathers ruffled and face bright red, Donald bolted up the slope. "Where's Meg!?"

Yawning, Hades flicked a fireball at his feet, sending him skidding backwards. "Plucky, babe, relax. Meg's fine. She's, y'know, a bit dead, but hey, that's life."

"Then bring her back!" Icicles blasted at Hades' feet, but he stepped to the side, missing the spells altogether.

" _Very_ persuasive, but there's one teensy weensy problem: you can't cheat death. It's kind of a one-way street."

"Not anymore!" Donald lifted his foot, but before he could budge, Riku grabbed the collar of his coat and yanked him back.

"Donald, he's right. This isn't something we can fix with brute force."

"But what else can we do?" said Kairi. "I know death's not something you can usually change, but…"

"This just ain't how it's supposed to go. Aren't heroes supposed to get a happy ending?"

"Uh, hello? We're in Greece. This is the world that _invented_ tragedy. And c'mon, you can't tell me that your adventures haven't ended with at least _one_ casualty. Just think about it for a minute. What makes _Meg_ any more deserving of a revival than every other schlemiel who's croaked over the years?"

Riku lurched forward, arms bent and hands locked into painfully tight fists. His face contorted, and his blood boiled as hot as magma. He wanted to snap back, but, Hades was right _again._ No matter how much he hated to admit it, plenty of people had died before now. To him, they were strangers, but to someone else, they were friends, family, maybe even lovers.

From behind, Riku heard Donald's staff clatter against the ground, along with two pained gasps, and a whimper from Goofy. Sora's claws flexed, and his face crumpled up.

He locked eyes with Hades, bearing all his pointy teeth. _But you set this up. You were the one using her, and you're the one who took Herc's strength in the first place!_

As Sora's words sank in, Riku clapped his hands and chuckled. "You heard him. This whole mess is your fault, and there's no way we're letting you waltz off with Meg's soul."

For a moment, Sora's eyes popped, and he pointed at himself, head tipped to the side. Riku's only response was a soft smile, while Hades blew a big puff of smoke.

"Uh, kid? In case you forgot, _I'm_ the one in charge of death around here. But hey, if you wanna see her so bad, I think I can set you up for a more… permanent engagement." He spread out his arms, flames swirling up from his fingertips, but before he got a chance to attack, a white, winged figure dived down in front of the group.

"Don't even think about it, Hades." Herc's words came out surprisingly cool, but with enough of an edge that his anger was still apparent. "You like making deals, right? So take me instead. Leave them out of it."

Aqua flinched. "Hercules, don't be reckless! You can't throw your life away."

"It's my choice, Aqua, and I've already made up my mind."

Riku pinched the bridge of his nose, forcing himself to keep a level tone. "And do you really think that's what _she'd_ want?"

"…She deserves a second chance. She deserves to be _free_." He looked over the edge of the cliff, breath hitching. "I couldn't live with myself if I didn't at least try."

Hades stroked his chin. "Hmm… You drive a hard bargain, Blunderboy, but you know what? I'm a charitable god." He stepped to the side, sweeping his arms toward the glowing green abyss. "You get her out, she goes. You stay."

Hercules nodded once, then plunged into the shimmering waters below. As he vanished from sight, Hades bit his lip, then exploded in a fit of laughter.

"Oh, you know what slipped my mind? You'll be dead before you can get to her. That's not a problem, is it?"

Riku's knees quivered. Black smoke flared around his fingertips, and he wound his fingers tightly around Oblivion's hilt. He took a step back, ready to charge, when Sora and Donald bolted ahead of him.

Snarling, Sora aimed his claws at Hades' face, while Donald blasted icicles at his waist, but Hades threw his hands out, blasting them back with a torrent of fire.

"Whoa, time out. Does this look like an arena to you?"

"I don't care!" Donald fired off another icy sphere, which Hades deflected by hurling a fistful of fire like a bowling ball. The two spells clashed, erupting in steam, and Hades vanished in a wall of black smoke, reappearing behind Donald and shooting his back with another stream of fire. With a loud squawk, Donald flew forward, patting his back and tumbling against the rocky ground. Before Hades got a chance to follow up his attack, Riku lunged at his spine, ramming him with the force of a freight train.

Aqua followed this up by springing over Hades' head and crashing over him with a dense pillar of light. Goofy tossed his shield at his ribs, while Kairi stepped back and squinted. As Riku slid in for another dash and Aqua dived down for a second strike, Hades poofed out of sight. The two hit the ground, and Hades reappeared several yards away, chest heaving and flames bright orange.

"Was that supposed to _hurt?_ "

Thick streams of fire consumed his hands, stretching all across the platform. Biting his lip, Riku ducked and tumbled under the fire. Holding his shield over his head, Goofy lunged past Hades, while Donald scrambled in circles, firing off more icy daggers, which crashed against Hades' toga without staggering him once. Kairi and Aqua locked eyes, and the two thrust out their weapons, wrapping barriers around all of the others, barring Sora, who sank into the shadows. When Hades' flames bounced off the shields, his rotations slowed, and his skin and hair returned to their cool blue hue.

He crossed his arms and gave the group a long, deadpan stare. "See, it's just like I told ya. There's six of you all crammed onto this skinny little path. One wrong step, and you'll be joining your buddy Hercules down in the Styx."

"…Lower your weapons," said Aqua. "We can't get too careless."

Backing away, Kairi gawked. "But what about Hercules? If we don't do something—"

"Fighting won't get him here any faster," said Riku. "We just gotta keep our fingers crossed. It's all we can do." He hated to admit it, but even with the Olympus Stone in their possession, he doubted they'd be able to cheat death itself. Not without knowing how the well worked in the first place.

Seemingly pleased with their decision, Hades turned his back on the group and tucked his hands behind his back. Striding to the edge of the cliff, he bent over and peered down into the waters below. "Heh, but what'd I tell ya? Your little pal isn't _coming_ back."

"Think again, Hades."

From below the cliff, tiny glimmers of orange light began to rise. The screams and moans of the spirits below subsided for a moment, and Riku could've sworn he heard the air sing. A fringe of orange hair appeared, then Hercules' face, stern and unwavering. He cradled Meg's transparent form in his muscular arms, but something had changed. His skin now gave off an ethereal, golden glow. His feet practically glided over the edge of the cliff, and soothing warmth spread through the air.

Hades took one look at Herc and immediately scrambled back, his mouth hanging open. He made a few incomprehensible grunts, then grabbed his head in both hands, reddening and wailing. Had he finally snapped?

As Herc moved further away, Hades held up his hands, gulping and coughing and stumbling over his words. "This is—This is impossible! You… you… you can't be alive! You'd have to be a, a—"

"A god?" A sly, knowing smile tugged at Aqua's lips, and Sora sprung off his feet, pumping one of his fists.

_This is so_ _**awesome!** _ _He did it, Ven! He really did it…_

"And you said he was gonna die." Donald cackled.

"But… But there was no way! How could this—the potion, you were _mortal,_ and—"

Hercules silenced him by socking him in the face. The blow left a sizeable dent in his head, and he smacked himself on the cheek, making his eyes, nose, and mouth pop back out. Hercules didn't bother speaking up, pressing on with his eyes fixed on Meg's ghostly form. But Hades, stubborn as ever, charged after him, stopping only when Riku, Kairi, and Aqua all pointed their Keyblades at his neck.

Wincing, Hades forced a stiff, twitching smile. "Fine, fine! Okay. I deserved that. But Herc, Herc, Herc, can we talk?" He tried sliding past the three Keybearers, but they all followed his movements. "Oh, come on! Haven't ya ever heard of diplomacy? Can't we just, I dunno, sweep this under the rug? You got your godhood back! And you wouldn't have done that without—"

 _THUNK!_ Goofy's shield smacked him in the face. Kairi's flowery Keyblade whirled into his chest. Three rocky spikes erupted under his feet. Aqua blasted his legs with three great big ice balls, and Hercules socked his chin, giving him one last push over the edge.

He landed with a great big splash, and the spirits began tugging at his arms. Squirming and shoving, Hades tried to break away, but the spirits continued encircling him, dragging him deeper and deeper. With him temporarily preoccupied, Riku dismissed his Keyblade, brushed his hands together, and gave smacked Hercules on the back. The others all beamed at him, and Hercules cracked a sheepish smile.

After Sora opened another corridor, they all slipped back into Thebes. The moment they arrived, Phil leaped back, rubbed his eyes, and glanced from Meg's body to the spirit in Hercules' arms.

"I can't believe it, kid! Look at ya! You're…"

"A true hero." Aqua's hands clasped together, and she blew a wistful sigh. "Congratulations, Hercules. Now, hurry—I'm sure Meg's just as eager to see you as you are to see her."

"I know. Can't keep her waiting…" With a light, airy laugh, he knelt down by her side once more, gently placing Meg's spirit over her body, while the others looked on.

For several seconds, they all stared in silence, twiddling their thumbs, wringing their hands, biting their lips, and holding their breath. Then, finally, the color returned to Meg's skin. She took a sharp breath, and her eyes fluttered open.

"Wonderboy…" She sat up, looking down at herself, then up at the others, then straight into Hercules' eyes. "What—why did you…?"

He reached for her hand, pulling her back on her feet. "People always do crazy things… when they're in love." He wrapped his arms around her waist, and she moved closer, returning the embrace. Standing up on the tips of her toes, she leaned in, ready to kiss, when a lightning bolt shot down from the sky, and a cloud materialized under the entire group, lifting them high into the air.

As they passed through the clouds, the stars shimmered and sparkled. Maybe it was all in his head, but somehow, some way, they seemed to burn ten times as bright, as if the stars themselves were celebrating Herc's triumph. But even the stars paled compared to what awaited them as they rose past Olympus' rocky peak. After brushing through another soft, wet cloud, they approached a long stretch of stairs lined with rows upon rows of applauding figures.

A red-armored god shouted, "Three cheers for the mighty Hercules!"

A tiny, blue-skinned man with a winged helmet flung flowers in all directions, and Phil grabbed one with a quick wave of his arm, biting off all the petals in one fell swoop.

A pudgy, red-skinned man in a toga giggled and waved. A blue-skinned figure with webbed ears and a bushy beard hoisted his trident over his head. The pink-skinned, blond woman from before clapped and cheered, and these were only a small portion of the assembled crowd. How many more gods had gathered in celebration? Though Riku's eyes skimmed the crowd, his search was cut short when they finally reached a set of shimmering golden gates, where two more gods awaited.

The first was Zeus, standing with his head held high. The woman beside him was tall, slender, and wore a sparkling red dress, and her wavy, blond hair shimmered just as bright. Upon reaching these gods, Riku felt someone jab his leg, and a quick glance to the side revealed that Donald and Goofy had knelt down and bowed their heads. With a small shrug, Riku followed suit, as did Kairi and Aqua, while Sora ducked behind them all. With a shaky wave, Meg smiled at the gods and stepped aside to let Hercules pass through.

The glittering goddess extended her arms. "Hercules, we're so proud of you… and your friends as well." She wrapped her arms tightly around him, and he leaned close, shutting his eyes.

"Mother…"

"You've all done a bang-up job! Why, I don't think we've seen this much excitement on Olympus in _eons."_ With a great big guffaw, Zeus smacked Hercules on the back. "And look at you now… You're a true hero."

Hercules' mother nodded. "You were willing to risk your life to rescue this young woman."

"For a true hero isn't measured by the size of his strength, but by the strength of his heart." He turned towards the gate and extended his arm. "Now, at last… my son, you can come home."

The gates swung wide open, and the crowd let out a unanimous cheer. Pushing away from the others, Aqua made her way over to Zeus. "But what about Meg? They've only just gotten back together… are they really going to have to say goodbye?"

Zeus' head drooped, and he gave a slow nod. "I'm afraid that mortals aren't allowed to stay on Mount Olympus."

"Go ahead, Wonderboy." Meg placed her hand against his arm, and though she wore a smile, her words came out hoarse. "This is what you've been waiting for. Don't let me slow you down."

"But I can't." Hercules hesitated, turning back around. "This is the moment I've always dreamed of, but a life without Meg, even an immortal one, would just be… empty."

Meg covered her mouth, stepping back, but Hercules grabbed her by the shoulder.

"Father, I wish to stay on earth with her. I finally know where I belong…"

Zeus and his wife exchanged a long glance, but in the end, the two nodded, and Zeus pulled his wife into a one-armed embrace.

"You should walk whatever path brings you happiness, son. If you truly love this woman, then go! Cherish each other, and let me know when you're planning the wedding!"

Herc and Meg's faces burned bright red.

"Um, father, don't you think you're getting a little—"

"We only just—"

"Aw, don't be so modest!" said Donald. "Why don't you two just pucker up already?"

"Heh, and while you're at it, let us know about the wedding, too." Riku winked, causing Herc's face to turn about as red as a cherry.

Rolling her eyes, Kairi gave the two a small shove. "Don't push it, guys. And give them a little space!"

Despite the blush on his face, Hercules leaned closer to Meg. He puckered his lips and took her by the hands, but at the last second, Meg hopped up and stole the kiss from him. Locking lips, she wrapped her arms around his neck. The once gold glow surrounding him died down, but the crowd of gods let out another cheer, while Zeus raised his hands toward the sky.

Before everyone's eyes, several stars burst into bright, radiant light, forming an outline of Hercules grinning and standing tall with his hands on his hips. Looking up, Phil leaped back, sniffling and slapping a hand over his chest. After pulling away from Meg, he dashed over and gave Phil a noogie, while Sora and Riku patted his shoulders and Goofy wiped a tear from his eye.

When the cheering died down, Zeus summoned up a small cloud to carry them back down to the surface. But while Riku and the others climbed onto the fluffy platform, Aqua turned to Zeus one last time.

"Before we go, I have one last favor to ask of you."

"Certainly!" he said. "It's the least I could do after you all walloped those Titans."

"Then… please, if you ever see any strange figures in black coats, could you watch them carefully? They may not be gods or even Titans, but the Organization is a group bent on spreading darkness and despair."

"And there's a chance they could throw all the worlds out of balance," said Kairi, "all so they can get their hands on Kingdom Hearts."

Zeus hummed, reaching for his bushy beard. "Otherworldly matters fall outside our jurisdiction. But, if those fiends set one foot in this world, you can bet that we'll be there to put a stop to their treachery. And if not us, well, I'm sure that Hercules would be happy to help."

He nodded. "If you ever need a hand, all you have to do is ask."

With that, Aqua returned to the others' side, and after waving the gods goodbye, they all drifted down, over the city of Thebes, past the crowd of citizens boggling at the sky, smiling, and pointing, and shouting, "That's Phil's boy!"

At long last, Phil's dream had come true.

**x.x.x**

Now that the battle had ended, Sora collapsed on the bleachers. The adrenaline that'd been pumping through his veins for the past few hours evaporated, and he flopped on his back, losing himself in the stars. Over by the entrance, he spotted Kairi and Aqua chatting with Meg and rolled onto his side to get a better look.

"So, how does it feel?" said Aqua. Her hands locked together, and she had a sparkle in her eyes.

"It's kind of overwhelming. Not bad, but after all those years, I always figured I'd be on my own." Meg sighed, shoulders sinking. "Leave it to Wonderboy to prove me wrong."

"You're really lucky," said Kairi. "But you know, the world's full of all kinds of people. And now that you're free, you can go out there and make some new friends."

"Gee, won't that be something? But I guess it'd be a nice change of pace. Sure beats all those years I spent dealing with Hades."

Hopping down from the benches, Sora dragged himself closer. _'Well, after what you did today, I'd say you're just as heroic as the rest of us! They'd have to be crazy to turn you down.'_

"I couldn't have said it better myself," said Aqua. "While I can't speak for the others, I'm proud of you, Meg. Not only for opening your heart, but your courage. Self-sacrifice isn't something to take lightly."

Riku snickered, pushing away from the wall. "No kidding. You and Herc both showed some serious guts."

"And you didn't?" said Hercules. "I think we all deserve some credit. Without you, I wouldn't have known what Hades was planning, and there's a chance I might not've made it."

"Oh, please." Phil flapped one of his hands. "You're a pro, Herc. Not sayin' the rest of ya aren't, but don't go sellin' yourself short."

Rubbing his hands together, Donald zipped behind Phil. "So does that mean we're true heroes?"

"Well, I dunno if you've gone all the way to the top, but you're definitely getting there. You kids just keep doin' what you're doin', and who knows?"

 _"It'd sure be nice."_ Ven sighed, his voice strangely subdued. _"Makes me wish I could've helped, too."_

 _Ven…_ Sora's cheeks puffed up, and he scratched his chin. _I think I know what'll make you feel better._

While the others said their goodbyes and started pouring into the vestibule, Sora crawled behind Hercules and gave him a tap on the back. As soon as Herc turned around, Sora lifted his pen and paper.

_So, what d'you wanna tell him, Ven?_

Ven gasped. _"Wait, you want_ _ **me**_ _to talk to him?"_

_Hey, he's your friend, too! It's only fair that you get to say goodbye._

He paused. _"Well, in that case…"_

As soon as Ven spoke up again, Sora's pen zipped clear across the page. _'Ven says he's really proud of you, Herc! And he's sorry he couldn't help with the Titans. But he's really happy you've found someone special, and maybe the next time we come back here, he'll be back in his own body. Then you can catch up for real.'_ He felt a slight twinge in his chest at that last bit and briefly looked away, but for Ven and Herc's sake, he'd shove his doubts aside. This was no time to start getting cynical.

But, to be fair, Herc didn't seem to notice his hesitation, or if he did, he didn't say anything about it. Instead, he reached down, ruffling Sora's hair. "Thanks, guys. And good luck out there."

Sora raised a clenched fist, then bumped his knuckles against Herc's. _'You too, Herc! And if we see Zack out there, we'll tell him all about our adventure here.'_

 _"…And that he oughta drop by, so you guys can stop worrying!"_ With a silent laugh, Sora added Ven's words as a footnote.

By the time Sora finally broke away, only Riku remained in the arena, and even he was hovering by the door. Rather than keep him waiting, Sora zipped across the floor, and by the time the two made it outside, all but Aqua had already squeezed into the Gummi Ship. And judging by the low rumbling of the engines, Donald was probably ready to take off at any second.

The three exchanged silent glances, and Riku started to laugh. Aqua reached for the gate and prepared to push it open, when the air whipped, and Sora picked up a smell that made his hair stand on end. Digging his claws into the step, he whipped around just in time to catch a black-coated figure looming across the courtyard. Both Aqua and Riku grimaced, calling their Keyblades, but by the time they turned around, the Nobody had already summoned a corridor.

Sora started to crawl forward, but Riku blocked him with his arm. Pouting, Sora could only watch as the Nobody crept closer to the portal, then stopped, turning Sora's blood into ice. His hood masked his face, but it didn't mask his smell, like dry, charred earth.

With a low, husky chuckle, Xemnas turned the other way and finally sank into the shadows.

_**TO BE CONTINUED** _


	8. Grasping at Straws

Rain drops drizzled over the asphalt and trickled down her coat. Her feet splashed in scattered puddles, and a sour, metallic stench filled the air. Skyscrapers loomed all around her, their glowing windows staring down at her like enormous, unblinking eyes. Giant screens flashed with static and blurred images, while neon signs flickered and buzzed. A blanket of clouds smothered the sky, blocking out all the stars. Only a dim blue aura pierced the cloud cover, revealing a monstrous, heart-shaped moon hovering behind a dense, glowing sphere.

After stepping over another puddle and shaking off her sleeves, Xion came to a stop. Turning on a heel, she nearly charged at the barrier, but froze when a hand grasped her shoulder. The Nobody beside her pressed a finger to his lips, gesturing to a nearby alley. Even with his hood up, she made out the tiniest fringe of pink hair.

"Come, Xion." He spoke at a whisper, and she scurried behind without complaining. Occasionally she'd stop to glance at a dripping pipe or crouch near a rust-coated dumpster, but she never strayed for long, and soon they reached a dead end, joined by another figure in black.

The woman leaned against a wall, arms and legs crossed. Despite the rain, she kept her hood down, revealing short, blonde hair that curled up into two little antennae. When Xion approached, she cocked an eyebrow, and her lips became a flat line.

"So you really did it."

The man shook his head, swiveling to face Xion. "I simply offered a helping hand; it was Xion who chose to follow." His eyes snapped toward the woman, and his voice sharpened. "Now, I expect you to be on your best behavior. Are we clear?"

"Oh, relax. I won't bite." Stretching her back, she pushed away from the wall and sluggishly joined the duo. "Well, welcome to the team." Giggling, she knelt closer to Xion's level. "I bet it's great to finally be _free._ "

Gulping, Xion backed away. The woman's closeness was a little intimidating, and there was something strange about her smile. It looked stiff, almost fake. Still, not to be rude, she said, "It's… different, but what am I supposed to do now?" A barrier prevented them from entering the Organization's base, so how were they supposed to infiltrate? And for what matter, how were they going to fight back? Their plan was just so unclear.   
  
The woman snorted, fingers drumming on her hip. "You know, I've been wondering the same thing, Ma—"

"Chrysanthemum, if you please." He gave her a firm glance, pressing his palm over his chest. "I refuse to use a name tainted with the Organization's filth."

"Oh! _Right…_ How silly of me." She looked away for a moment, muttering something under her breath. "Fine, then you can call me Éclair."

"Éclair?" Xion blinked. "But isn't that—"

Chrysanthemum chuckled. "I never knew you had such a profound love of pastries."

"Really?" Éclair huffed, her expression dry. "It means lightning, okay? Forget the pastries. Honestly, I thought you of all people would—"

"At any rate, there isn't much we can do at this stage. As of late, it's been difficult to monitor the Organization's movements, but I believe I've found solution."

Xion turned to the alley's entrance, chin in hand. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"All in good time, but for now, I recommend we observe." He extended his arm, flicking his wrist. Before long, several thorny, black wisps rose up from the shadows, and three rubbery, revealing three rubbery, white creatures.

Xion instinctively flexed her fingers, ready to call her Keyblade, but the creatures made no sudden moves. Sure, they flailed their arms, but instead of attacking, they looked to each other, scratched their heads, and spun around, glancing between the two Nobodies. If that wasn't weird enough, they soon started bouncing up and down and wiggling. Though she tried to compose herself, Xion couldn't help but laugh. In a way, it was kind of comical. Just what _were_ those things?

Éclair blew a loud, exasperated sigh, covering her face with her hand. "Great. Just what need…"

"I don't know. I think they're kind of cute…" And as soon as Xion said that, one of the creatures crept up to her, tipping its head back. "Are they Nobodies, too?"

"Lesser Nobodies, those less fortunate than ourselves." Chrysanthemum's lips curled up, and he hunched over the little guys. "I imagine you're wondering why it took so long for us to RTC… Well, we've been entrusted with a crucial mission, and I couldn't bear to disappoint our Superior."

One of the Nobodies raised a hand, head tilted.

"No, I fear it's still too soon for us to return. However, I have an urgent request."

Another one of the Nobodies hopped up, bringing its hands together, and Chrysanthemum nodded.

"Yes, you specifically. You see, we've both fallen behind on the Organization's current plans, and with the barrier in the way, it's been difficult to keep in touch. So, I ask that you uncover the current mission assignments and any other pertinent information you can gather. Every detail counts."

The three Nobodies' heads jerked up and down, and they clapped their little hands together. The more Xion watched them, the tougher it was not to smile, and she wound up concealing her mouth behind her hand. Unlike Xion, Éclair gripped at her sleeves, and rigid from head to toe.

After blowing a puff of air, her lips twisted, and she let out a hollow laugh. "But you _better_ keep this a secret, or you'll _ruin_ the surprise…"

"Or worse, you'll spur delusions of concern in the other members. Perhaps even sparks of jealousy from your peers…"

Leaping close together, the Nobodies all shivered. The one in the middle squeezed between the others and scratched the side of its head.

Briefly, Chrysanthemum stroked his chin, casting a glance at the alley wall. "Hmm… Meet us in the Dark Margin once you've uncovered your findings. Should you succeed…" His hand slipped into his pocket, and he pulled out a shining, blue crystal with several spikes jutting out of the sides. "I imagine this Orichalcum could fetch you something worthwhile."

The Nobodies all stared at the crystal, then hopped into the air. Pivoting around, they slithered out the alley, bending and contorting in an almost boneless fashion. When they finally vanished, Éclair slumped against the wall again, lips curled into a snarl.

"I can't believe we're relying on _Dusks._ "

"Well, would you prefer Creepers?"

She swatted his arm. "How about something less revolting and more useful? I don't know if you've noticed, but the odds aren't exactly in our favor." Pausing, she looked to Xion. "Or they weren't, but I guess you're here to change that."

"I have to try. The Organization's hurt a lot of innocent people, and they used my friends the same way that DiZ used me." She glanced to the right, tugging at her hood.

"You _poor_ thing… Well, don't worry. We won't let anyone lay a finger on your pretty little head." Laughter bubbled out of her, and she pressed her palms together.

"You're in good hands, Xion. Together, I have full confidence that we will _obliterate_ our mutual enemy." He emphasized this by squeezing his hand into a fist.

"Then, what now? Do we just wait?"

"Until the Dusks return, you're free to do whatever you wish. Go forth and explore, visit your friends if you must. All I ask is that you keep our partnership a secret."

"But how come? If Xiruk and Kairi knew about this—"

"But aren't they already preoccupied? There are countless worlds that require their aid. Our plight would provide unnecessary baggage and pull the spotlight off of you." He moved in beside her, leaning close. "I asked your assistance because I believe you have something special and because I _know_ you will triumph."

She moaned, biting the corner of her mouth. How could be put so much faith in someone he barely knew? Especially when she wasn't even a _real_ Keyblade wielder. It just didn't make sense.

"…But it's really okay for me to see them?"

"As I said, you're free to do what you wish. I wouldn't dream of separating you from your friends."

"…Thank you." She looked up, a ghost of a smile on her lips. "That's all I needed to know."

**x.x.x**

The deck below Roxas swayed back and forth, even though there was no ocean to carry it. The white sails in the distance fluttered and flapped. Patterns of twinkling dots scattered overhead, painting all sorts of pictures. A giant spoon, lions, hunters, and a muscular man clad in armor. Was it Hercules? Briefly, Roxas squinted and leaned over the wooden railing. With a soft little hum, he flipped to a new page in his diary, jotting down a note and dotting the page with a rough sketch.

Before Xion's disappearance, he would've loved nothing more than to spend the night soaking up the starlight, but how could he, when she was still MIA? Days had passed, and he still wound up empty handed.

He must've gone in circles by now, hopping from world to world. Sure, he could've gone back to the Tower, but a mishmash of worries, fears, and an unwavering stubborn streak carried him here, to this giant, wooden ship that seemed to stretch on for miles. Here, before a stretch of small wood buildings with white cloth roofs. Wooden stairs swerved into an open doorway, leading into a wide, round dome with scattered windows, its roof just as white as the shops. In the distance, he spotted several more winding walkways and a cluster houses on the lower decks.

Well, at least it wasn't lonely. Pulling his eyes off his journal, Roxas peered over the rail, covered in leafy vines and fragrant pink flowers. Down below, he saw a small crowd zipping to and fro. A candelabra and living clock hopped up one of the stairways. A fox and cat dressed in raggedy clothes gathered beneath a sign that read, _'The Drunken Pig Tavern.'_ They lunged out of the way when a tan-skinned man with messy dreadlocks stumbled outside, ranting about some kind of black pearl.

Shaking his head, Roxas turned to a new page, while faint piano music drifted through the tavern's door.

_Cruella De Vil, Cruella De Vil  
If she doesn't scare you, no evil thing will_

His fingers started to tap to the beat of the music, but he forced his eyes back on the page, but his focus shattered when a group of felines traipsed past them, including a fluffy, white female, her three kittens, and an orange alley cat, who pranced to the beat of the song. One of the kittens muttered something about a mouse who sounded like her mom. Was it a coincidence? Was that mouse related to the King? Questions flooded his skull, threatening to explode, but finally, he ripped his eyes off the cats and started writing.

_'I've been looking everywhere, but there's still no sign of Xion. I'm not sure what to do anymore. There's way too many worlds, but I can't give up. Xion's my friend, and it's my fault this happened._

_I don't know what's wrong with me. I'm a Nobody, and I know I can't feel, but lately I've been getting this choked up kinda feeling. Like something's squeezing me from the inside. I feel kinda heavy, too. It doesn't make sense! I'm not supposed to—'_

One of the boards shifted and creaked. Gripping his pen tight, he looked over his shoulder, coming face to face with a young man, probably in his twenties. Before Roxas could get a read on his face, his eyes wandered up to his crazy hair, a fluffy, blonde pompadour that looked like it'd been licked by a cow. To top it all off, he wore a fuzzy-collared jacket, his long black gloves, matching boots, a pair of baggy pants, and a belt lined with pockets.

The two stared each other down for at least half a minute. Then, clearing his throat, the man moved closer, leaning forward and rubbing his chin.

"My apologies for interrupting, but are you part of the Organization?"

"Huh?" Roxas' eyes flew wide open, and he snapped his book shut. "Wait, how'd you know about 'em?"

"Word of mouth, mostly." He slid beside him, pressing his back into the rail. "They've made quite a name for themselves, spreading Heartless, demolishing entire towns… Well, _a_ town, at any rate. Aqua hasn't mentioned any other incidents, but one can never be too cautious."

Okay, so this guy knew Aqua, and he must've been talking about Twilight Town. So what happened? Was Xiruk too late? Much as he wanted to ask, it was probably better to clear the air. After all…

"I left the Organization a long time ago." A scowl overtook his face, and he folded his arms over the rail. "I'm not here to cause trouble or anything. Truth is, I'm looking for someone."

The man looked away for a split-second. One of his hands slipped into his pocket, and he dug out a black, leather journal marked with the letter D. "Well, that makes us kindred spirits!" When his gaze returned to Roxas, he wore a broad grin. "Why don't you tell me about this friend of yours?"

"Uh, sure…" He rubbed the back of his neck, eying the man's journal. "Her name's Xion, and she's—"

"A lost love, perhaps?" The man practically purred his words, and Roxas' cheeks instantly heated up.

"W-wait, we're just… friends. Um, but she's really nice, and…" He really wasn't making a good case for himself so, huffing, he decided to take a different route. "She's about my age, wears a coat just like mine, but she's got short black hair… er, I think. The last time I saw her, it had a little silver in it, and her eyes are kinda turquoise now."

The whole time, the man's pen zipped across the page, and his eyes narrowed to a squint. By the time Roxas stopped speaking, a frown pulled across his lips. "I'm afraid I haven't seen her here, but rest easy! I'll not stand to leave a lady in distress, not even for an instant."

"Wait, so you're gonna go look for her?"

"Of course! As I said, I've no desire to leave _any_ woman in the depths of loneliness and despair. Plus, I'm searching for a few friends of my own. What's one more face when I'm already scouring the worlds?"

He had a good point. If this guy was serious about searching, wouldn't one more person just increase the odds that he'd find someone? "Is that why you were writing stuff down?"

"Yes and no." The man turned the page. "I like to keep a record of my travels and any juicy information I uncover. Speaking of which, what am I supposed to call you?"

"Oh!" Right, he hadn't even given his name. "It's Roxas."

"Roxas, ah…" The man started to write, and his brow furrowed. "Wait a minute. R-O-X-A-S… I hope I'm not being too nosy, but have you any relation to Sora?"

Roxas was just about to ask how he knew, but stopped before making a sound. This guy said he knew Aqua, so it only made sense that he'd know Sora, too. "Yeah, I'm his Nobody. That's sort of like—"

"An empty shell without a heart? I'm surprised. You certainly don't _act_ like an emotionless husk."

Slumping, Roxas shifted in place. His cheeks puffed up, then deflated. "Well, that's because I remember what it's like to feel, even if some of those memories aren't real."

While the man started writing again, he soon paused. "Come again?"

"It's the Organization's fault. They forced one of my friends to mess with my head."

"Joy. And just when I thought they couldn't get any worse _._ " Groaning, the man shook his head. "Still, at least you aren't suffering from amnesia. It's been more than a year, and I _still_ have no idea who I really am." He scribbled a quick note, then flipped back several pages.

But amnesia? Roxas tilted his head, watching him sift through the book. "So you don't remember anything?"

"Unfortunately. One day, I washed up on the shores of Caldisla, with this journal as the only clue to my identity." He stopped, and a soft frown crossed his lips. Curious, Roxas moved closer, sneaking a peek at his book.

He expected to find some kinda passage, but instead, he saw a picture of a girl. She had light, long hair with a bow on top, a pleated dress, elbow length gloves, knee high boots, and what looked like tights, though it was tough to tell from the pen marks alone. She had a kinda forlorn look on her face and was propping her head up with her hand, and when the man looked at the drawing, Roxas could've sworn he saw him wince.

"Is she one of your friends?"

When the man looked up from the journal, his smile was fixed back in place. "This is Edea, my… angel of fate."

"Is she really an angel?" Given all the other worlds Roxas had seen, it definitely wasn't a stretch, but judging by the man's chuckling, he was probably way off course.

"I fear Edea is a bit loud for an angel. She's brash, impulsive, with an unwavering sense of right and wrong. A fiercely dedicated young lady, with the makings of a fine leader, but… well, frankly, it's a terrible idea to cross her." He rubbed his cheek and pouted. Had she smacked him or something?

A tiny laugh slipped out of Roxas, and he made his way back to the railing. "I bet she'd get along with Xiruk. He used to be _really_ reckless, but he's always been looking out for me. And right now, he's probably worried sick…" And here he was, chatting with a total stranger when he should've checked in with the others.

"Well, isn't it natural for friends to worry about one another?" The man turned sideways, fixing his eyes on the stars. "It's a shame that this darkness tears so many people apart. When worlds fall, there's simply no telling where you'll go."

"Well, my world disappeared a long time ago, and I made it back to my friends. Sooner or later, you'll probably catch up with 'em, too."

"Of course. I've no intention to lose hope, and I certainly hope you won't, either. Your dear Xion is probably eager to see your handsome face once more!"

"H-handsome…?" Roxas almost choked, face flushing all over again. "Don't you think you're getting carried away?"

The man let out another chuckle, patting Roxas' shoulder. "You're just like Tiz when he gets flustered."

"Man, and you're no better than Xiruk!" Pouting, he averted his eyes, but he probably just added fuel to the fire.

"Ah, yes. The resemblance is uncanny. Now you've gotten me all nostalgic!"

Though Roxas rolled his eyes, he could already feel his lips curling into a smile. "So, you got a name? I don't wanna call you 'mister'…"

"Mister…" The man's eye twitched, but it only lasted for a second. "Right, well, you can call me Ringabel." He took a bow, extending his hand, and while Roxas probably should've shaken it, the name left him completely stunned.

"Is that supposed to be a pun?" Ringabel… ring a bell, and he was an amnesiac, too! Did he forget his real name? Was it all just a joke?

Apparently not, judging by his sheepish smile. "…Well, I suppose it _is_ rather ironic, but I swear I'm not pulling your leg!"

"If you say so…" Roxas still had his doubts, but he pushed them aside, finally shaking Ringabel's hand. "Well, anyway, it's nice to meet you, but I should probably get going…"

"Ah, off to continue your search, then?"

"Mm. And I gotta check in with the others…"

Nodding, Ringabel pressed his free hand over his heart. "Then by all means, go! Seize the moment. After all, you really shouldn't keep a lady waiting…"

"Then what're you standing out here for? Shouldn't you be searching, too?"

"Ah! W-well, of course, but—"

Grinning, Roxas started marching across the deck. "Well, don't worry. I'll go look for her, too."

**x.x.x**

Before joining Mickey in Hollow Bastion, Xiruk decided to take a short detour. After all, it'd been days since they last saw Roxas. Thus, he led Naminé out of the twisting shadows into the middle of a wide, tiled floor, surrounded by stone columns. An enormous clock face shone with a golden glow, and the stars twinkled one by one in a constant rhythm. But while the sky threatened to grab his focus and ensnare him in its dazzling display, a tug on the sleeve pulled his attention clear across the floor, to a familiar mess of spiky, blonde hair.

Locked on target, Xiruk took off like a rocket, his footsteps clanking as he ran. Naminé trailed behind at slower pace, and as the two approached, Roxas' shoulders jumped. In no time flat, he flipped around, giving his friends a small wave.

Once the two caught up, Xiruk leaned in his face and poked his chest. "About time you came back. What took you?"

Roxas' gaze dropped to his shoes, and he backed away, bumping into a pillar. "It's Xion…"

Of. Course. Just what they needed to hear! Sure, it wasn't Roxas' fault. He was doing all he could, but Xiruk glowered at the news.

Biting her lip, Naminé wedged her way between the boys. "Then she's still missing?"

Roxas turned away, hanging his head. "I'm sorry…"

"No, it's not your fault." Xiruk's eyes slid shut, and he rubbed his forehead. "There's gotta be a reason she's taking this long. Couldn't tell you what, but if Xion's not ready to see us, then we just gotta wait. Keep our eyes out, hope for the best, but give her time."

"She might still be overwhelmed," said Naminé. "Just think about everything she learned recently."

"…Right. And DiZ didn't even give her any answers." Roxas' expression soured, and he struck one of the pillars. "But I dunno, guys. What if waiting isn't good enough?"

Xiruk shrugged. "Even if it isn't, I can already tell you've hit a brick wall. Keep this up, and you'll drive yourself crazy!"

"I know that! I just don't wanna miss her…"

Naminé reached for his sleeve, looking him in the eye. "Well, we here heading to Hollow Bastion. If we see her there, we'll try and point her your way."

"Or you could come with us," said Xiruk. "We're gonna be digging through Ansem's old study, and—"

Roxas shook his head. "Don't worry about me. I'll catch up with you later."

The stubborn part of Xiruk wanted nothing more than to protest, but a single glance from Naminé silenced him. It was probably better for him to stay behind, anyway. The clock tower was one of the first places Xion would probably visit. If not there, then Yen Sid's chamber. So, for now, he and Naminé sank back into the shadows. Soon, London's starlit sky peeled away, replaced with the pale purples and pinks of the setting sun. For once, the air was clear, save for a faint ring of black clouds along the horizon.

They appeared right outside a red-roofed building, still topped with countless umbrellas. Squeezing Naminé's hand, Xiruk marched forward and prepared to hold the door, when it swung wide open before his eyes, and Yuffie burst into the frame.

"Hey! I was wondering when you'd get here."

Naminé bowed her head, giving a small wave. "Hello, Yuffie. It's great to see you again."

"You too! I mean, hello? It's been _months!_ You guys should have visited a long time ago."

"Ah, are they here?" Wedging past Yuffie, Scrooge poked his head out the door. As soon as he set eyes on the duo, he sprung straight off the floor. "Bless me bagpipes, it _is_ you!"

"Yep, in the flesh." Chuckling, Xiruk knelt in front of the old duck. "Hope we aren't _too_ late."

"Oh, not at all, lad! The King insisted that we wait until you arrived." Pausing, he tipped his chin up at Yuffie. "Ah, why don't you step inside? I'll hold the door for them."

"If you say so." She whipped around and bobbed back inside. Then, before the door slammed in their faces, Scrooge caught it with his cane and pinned it wide open.

Little had changed since their last visit. Piles of books still cluttered the floor. Vials of chemicals still bubbled in the corner, and a computer screen still flashed with green text. Candles glimmered, casting shadows on the walls, and a table still rested atop a round, stone platform. The moment Xiruk and Naminé stepped inside, Aerith set down her teacup and rose from her chair, waving at two empty seats. Leon leaned back, hands folded, while Mickey zipped across the floor.

"Say, where's Roxas?"

Xiruk reached for the side of his neck, shoulders sinking. "He's still waiting for Xion."

"Aw, did something happen to her?" said Yuffie.

Clenching his teeth, Xiruk hid his grimace. While he refused to comment, Naminé soon spoke up.

"She's been having a hard time lately, and I think she needs some time alone."

"Oh boy. Now, who does _that_ remind you of?" Yuffie looked to Cloud, who'd been leaning against the wall the whole time.

But, to Xiruk's surprise, he just shrugged. "You should cut Leon some slack." His lips curled upward, and Yuffie slapped her hands down on a nearby barrel.

"Hey! I was talking about _you._ " But even if she was, that didn't stop Leon from grumbling in response.

Aerith giggled, leaning over Leon's shoulder. "If it makes you feel any better, I think you've come a long way."

"…Don't remind me." Leon pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head. "Anyway, go ahead and sit down. We'll get started whenever you're ready."

"Hopefully soon rather than later," said Cid, turning away from the computer.

"You heard them." Naminé pulled on Xiruk's sleeve, and before long, the two pulled themselves onto the platform and joined the others at the table.

After taking a sip of tea, Scrooge set his eyes on the King. "So, Mickey, what brings to Hollow Bastion?"

Mickey took a peek at the door, then scooted closer to the table. When he spoke, he kept his voice low. "Well, we're tryin' to get a lead on the Organization."

Yuffie cocked her head to the side. "Hey, could you speak up? I didn't catch all that."

Cid scratched the stubble on his chin, scooping up a coffee mug. "Sounds like they're doin' a little detective work."

"Yup! That's the idea, anyway." Mickey cupped his hand over his mouth, whispering again. "But we shouldn't be too loud. Ya never know when the Organization might be listening."

"Ah, codswallop!" said Cid. "With the way we've supped up the Claymores, they'd have a tough time breakin' in."

"But the Claymores only work with the Heartless," said Leon. "And for all we know, the Organization's already discovered our defenses."

Xiruk's lips pulled to the side of his face, and he breathed in through his teeth. "Even if they haven't, I doubt it'd scare them off. They've already totaled Twilight Town, which means—"

Leon's fist pounded the table, rattling all the dishes. "…No. Tell me that you're joking."

Aerith reached for his hand, but he bristled, hunching over the table's edge. Cid's hand clamped tight around his coffee mug, while Yuffie fidgeted in place. To his credit, Cloud kept a fairly straight face, though his eyes narrowed slightly, and he gazed off at the wall.

Xiruk wasn't stupid, though. His reveal probably brought back memories of Hollow Bastion's fall, whatever that entailed. Was it like the islands? Did Heartless come crawling out of the cracks, dragging people down, kicking and screaming? Did buildings topple over, leaving heaps of debris in place of homes? As the images flickered in the depths of his mind, a deep, penetrating ache seized his chest. His own cup started to tremble, spilling tea drops over the tablecloth.

He only stopped when Naminé placed her hand over his and looked up at him with her big, blue eyes. Meeting her gaze, he sank into his seat and dug his fingers into his bangs. "I wish I _was_ joking, but it's true. Once Riku got out, we had to flee, and there's no telling how much of the place is still standing."

Leon's hand concealed his face, and his head slowly shook. All the while, Aerith whispered in his ear.

"Shh, it's all right. It wasn't your fault…"

Cloud pushed away from the wall, wandering toward the others. "Hey. You should listen to her."

"…I know that, but can you honestly blame me? No other world should have to suffer the way that ours has."

Scrooge's entire face stiffened, while he flailed his cane. "Ach, those blasted Nobodies! What do they even have to gain from ravaging the worlds?"

"They did it to send a message," said Xiruk. "Wouldn't surprise me if they went after other worlds, too. They might even strike here…"

"And that's why we gotta stop 'em!" said Mickey. "If we can dig up some clues, maybe we can cut 'em off before anyone else gets hurt."

Cid's forehead wrinkled, and he fidgeted with his toothpick. "So, whaddaya need?"

"Well," said Naminé, "we were hoping to look through Ansem's study."

"Hmm… It ain't a bad idea. Last I checked, the place was flooded with a buncha old papers."

"It still is," said Leon. "We haven't had time to go through everything yet, but I guess now's as good a time as any." Already, he'd pushed himself out of his seat, but before he got too far, Cloud stepped in his path.

"Let me handle this."

Leon froze, exhaling slowly, but after a few seconds, he returned to the table. "Right. I almost forgot…"

The others all gave him puzzled looks, to which Cloud said, "I got some unfinished business back there. Something I need to see for myself."

Aerith's eyes popped wide open, and she staggered into the back of Scrooge's chair. "You don't mean…?"

Cloud turned away, muttering, "He'd want to know the truth."

"But who's 'he'?" said Yuffie. "Is it anyone I'd know?"

"Maybe. You might've been too young." Trudging across the room, he stopped once he reached the door. His hand hovered over the doorknob for a few seconds before he said, "C'mon. Let's mosey."

For some weird reason, Cid spit out his coffee, face wrinkling and contorting. "Gah, stop sayin' it like a wimp! Can't you say 'move out' or somethin'?"

The door slid shut, probably Cloud's way of saying he didn't care. On his way down from the platform, Xiruk stole a glance at Cid, who continued grumbling to himself, though it was too muddled to make out his exact words. Frowning, Naminé moved over to his chair, but he waved his hand and motioned to the door. Once she'd returned to Xiruk and Mickey's side, they all barged outside, and with a silent nod, Cloud began leading the gang up the stone steps that led into the Bailey.

It took about ten minutes to reach the castle and five more to maneuver the tight, labyrinthine halls in the basement levels. Eventually, they emerged in a rounded room, its walls lined with short bookshelves and purple diagrams depicting the human body, an image of a heart, hexagons partially shaded black, and what looked like an atom. The floor was littered with hardback books, some lying flat, others on their sides. Shards of blue glass gathered around the walls and bookshelves, with larger, rounded chunks resembling giant jars and test tubes. A white, crescent-shaped desk sat at the center of the floor, complete with a stiff, grey chair. However, everything paled compared to painting resting behind the desk.

Upon setting his eyes on the golden frame, Mickey barreled ahead, standing up on his tip toes and scowling at the man in the painting. One look at his face, and the Replica's mind wound back in time. He saw a tanned-skinned, silver-haired man standing near a sandy shore, rambling wildly about darkness with broad, sweeping gestures. Shaking himself out of his daze, he moved closer to the King. But even though this man wore a white lab coat in place of a jacket and although his white hair only reached his shoulders, there was no denying his similarities to Ansem, Xemnas, and even Terra.

Mickey's scowl deepened, and his voice came out flat. "Xehanort…"

Stepping over one of the shattered tubes, Cloud made his way over to the painting. His whole body stiffened, and his fingers twitched. "So it's true. He really _wasn't_ Ansem…"

"No. The real Ansem would never bring so much destruction! The guy in that painting's an impostor, not just of Ansem, but—"

"Terra?" As soon as Cloud spoke up, Mickey crashed into one of the shelves, mouth agape.

"But how'd you—"

"A friend told me." He turned from the painting, scooping up one of the books near the desk. "Anyway, shouldn't we start searching?"

Right. They came for clues, and by the looks of it, they had a whole treasure trove to sift through. So, while Cloud flipped through one of the books, Xiruk scooped up two more. Though Mickey lingered near the painting for a few more seconds, he soon scooped up a scrap of paper, while Naminé began stacking a few of the books on top of the desk, arranging them in neat little rows.

The cover of Xiruk's book read, _'Research Results.'_ After flipping past the front page, he started skimming the contents, eyes growing progressively narrower with each new passage.

"Hmm… We acquired a unique nonhuman specimen. Though it resembles an animal, the creature possesses a remarkable intellect and the ability to speak." Xiruk paused, pressing his back against the deck. A picture beneath the passage displayed a lion-like creature wearing feathers and beads in its mane and what looked like a flame at the tip of its tail. "Cloud, do you know anything about this?"

He looked up from his book. "Not much. I might've seen him once or twice, but Xehanort usually kept us in separate cells."

"Right, so there probably wasn't time to sit and chat." It made sense. If they were just lab rats to Xehanort, why bother letting them befriend each other? It'd probably screw up the results.

With his nose stick in another book, Mickey paced around the chamber. His tail flicked with each step, and the book made it impossible to read his expression. "Gosh, it says here that they tried to construct beings outta pure darkness. Some kinda… Black Mages."

"That's not all," said Naminé. "This book has a whole section on creating puppets. Just like…"

"Replicas?" Xiruk set the book down, dragging himself next to Naminé. The first thing he noticed upon reading the page was the big, bold letters, reading, _'Genome Project Proposal.'_ The passage went on to describe the creation of empty puppets without hearts, like some kind of synthetic Nobodies.

"I guess they had to start somewhere." Naminé sat the book down, staring intently at the shards of broken glass. "But none of this really connects to the Organization. Everything we've read so far seems so… experimental."

"Well, they _were_ scientists," said Cloud.

"I know, but how do puppets connect to anything? In fact, where'd Vexen get the idea for replicas to begin with?" She stole another glance at the passage, then slouched. "I wish I'd learned more before we escaped…"

"Aw, it's not your fault!" said Mickey. "I can see why they'd wanna keep ya in the dark."

"Right. Wouldn't want us to blow holes in their master plan." Great for the Organization, but terrible for them. But, seeing how they still lacked a lead, Xiruk scooped up the report on research specimens and kept flipping through, until one name caught his eye.

Terra.

Immediately, he hunched over the book, pressing both his hands against the desk. He scanned each word, and as he progressed, his heartbeat kicked up speed, and he found himself short of breath. Was this what Cloud meant before? Just in case, he started reading it aloud. This seemed way too huge to ignore.

"Our newest acquisition appears delusional. The moment he saw Xehanort, he cried out for someone named Terra." Something hit the floor with a soft thud, and when Xiruk looked up, he saw Cloud clutching his head, fingers digging into his hair.

Right away, Mickey zipped over to his side, hand hovering over his mouth. "What's wrong, Cloud?"

"…It's nothing." He straightened his back, drawing in a deep breath. "Keep reading, and don't worry about me."

"If you're sure…" Though the sudden reaction didn't fill Xiruk with much confidence. "We deposited the boy with one of our younger specimens, but while the child exhibited extraordinary levels of darkness, our new specimen's reactions were meager at best. How deplorable. It's just like those fools who tried to break into the castle! Could certain personality traits reflect the state of one's heart? For now, we'll keep the two pairs together, but I think exploring the effects of separation will be a worthwhile venture. Hopefully Xehanort will agree…"

"Well, it worked." Cloud's eyes drifted toward Xehanort's painting, and his face twisted into a sneer. "Even after all these years, I still can't shake the darkness inside me. It might've started with them, but…"

"There's more to it?" said Naminé.

"A lot more." Turning away from the painting, he pulled himself next to Xiruk. He spent a few seconds looking over the passage, then added, "Zack's only a small part of—"

"Wait, Zack?" Eyes wide, Naminé rushed over to the desk. "But Aqua said he was from the Coliseum. How did he—"

"So you found her." Arms crossed, Cloud shut his eyes. It was impossible to get a read on him with his face so calm. "He always said she'd bust us out. Kept saying she was a real hero."

Mickey turned his back on Cloud, trailing a hand along the bookshelves. "But she couldn't have saved ya. Not while she was stuck in the Realm of Darkness…" But Mickey probably could've, if he knew. Maybe that was why he refused to look at the others.

"So that's what happened…" Cloud's voice was soft, as if he was muttering to himself. "Well, at least she didn't end up like Sephiroth."

Sephiroth? Who the heck was that? The name had never come up before now. Just how much was Cloud hiding?

Xiruk wanted to ask, but would it really help right now? Ultimately, he slumped against one of the shelves. Naminé, on the other hand, inched behind him, fidgeting a little before she finally spoke up.

"I don't know who Sephiroth is, but Aqua really is a hero, Cloud, and if she had a choice, I'm sure she would have come back in a heartbeat."

"But she didn't, and there's nothing we can do about that. We might've escaped after a while, but this world still got invaded by the Heartless. No heroes swooped in to save us, and in the end, we still got separated." With that, Cloud moved across the room, stopping near a wide, open doorway that led into a dimly lit hall.

They followed Cloud through the hall, its floor, walls, and ceiling made out of slate blue metal. Their feet clanked with each step, and a dull humming filled the air. After a few moments, they reached a wide chamber with a huge, glass window revealing rows upon rows of black, metallic pods. Below the window, Xiruk spotted a widescreen computer terminal with a keypad so large that Mickey could stand right on top of it, and he'd only be covering half the keys.

Pushing ahead of the others, Cloud stopped to the left of the terminal, resting his hand against the keyboard's edge. "You'll probably have more luck with this computer. There's just one problem." To demonstrate, he inputted a few keystrokes, to which a deep, mechanical voice replied:

_**ACCESS DENIED.** _

"Ugh, so it's password protected?" Xiruk seethed, gnashing his teeth. Just what they needed, another roadblock. "Guess we should've known. Xemnas is too smart to leave a trail behind."

"There might still be something in the study, but you've seen how many books there are."

"Yeah. We could probably spend days looking, maybe even weeks…" And while they technically had the time, this seemed like too big a job for just four people. "Man, so what do we do, Mickey? Are we really gonna camp out in the castle?"

"Hmm… We might have to at some point, but I think we oughta talk to the others first."

"And there's always DiZ," said Naminé, and before Xiruk could speak up, she added, "I know we're not on the best of terms, but he hates the Organization just as much as we do."

"…Fine. You got a point." And to that end, DiZ was the lesser of two evils, even if he _did_ treat Xion like trash.

After taking one more look at the computer, Cloud turned his focus to the hallway. "I'll talk to Leon, see if we can get this place spruced up."

Mickey nodded, expression brightening. "Thanks, Cloud! Just try not to let him overwork himself, all right?"

After keeping a straight face or a scowl since they arrived, Cloud finally cracked a faint smirk. "I'll try, but no promises."

With that, Xiruk, Naminé, and King Mickey huddled together, and the King whipped out his Star Shard. After waving to Cloud, Mickey squeezed the little rock, and the trio took off, leaving Ansem's study behind.

**x.x.x**

Marluxia was met with an amusing sight once he returned to the Dark Margin's shore. While he sat atop one of the countless black boulders, he watched Larxene huff, grumble, and strut his way, one hand on her hip and one eyebrow raised.

"Chrysanthemum? _Really?_ Could you pick a more pretentious name?"

"You call it pretentious, I see it as _poetic._ The Chrysanthemum is a flower rich in meaning and symbolism, whether it's used as a sign of death or honesty." One such flower materialized in his grip, with bright pink petals, and he dropped it in Larxene's hand.

Snarling, she tossed the flower down to the sand and promptly stomped it flat. "I don't even see why we have to use fake names."

"As I told you before, we must act with caution. Xion has befriended the Replica, and there's a chance that he has already revealed our names to her in the past. If we wish to keep Xion in our grasp, then we must maintain her trust."

"Which means we're stuck babysitting the little brat. And no offense, Marluxia, but I didn't sign up for a _nursery school._ " A fair point, to be sure, but perhaps there was a way to sooth the thunderstorm within her.

So, why not appeal to her sadistic tendencies? After all, " _If_ she begins to doubt us, then you have my full permission to use force. But for now, we must put on the guise of friendship. Let her believe that we truly care…"

**x.x.x**

Upon finishing his survey of Twilight Town and after his brief visit to the Coliseum, Xemnas returned to the castle and took no time in calling another meeting. Once he'd delivered the message to the Grey Area, he pulled himself through the darkness, landing squarely in his throne. One by one, the surrounding seats filled with the likes of Xigbar, Luxord, Saïx, and Lexaeus. Zexion had chosen to remain in Twilight Town, and Axel had once again departed for Castle Oblivion. Xaldin was doubtlessly visiting Arendelle once more, as evidently, the kingdom was preparing for the coronation of a new queen. As for Demyx… he had reconnaissance duty, having pleaded to explore a tropical paradise.

Frankly, Xemnas didn't mind his absence. It would save them from senseless complaining.

So, without further ado, he cleared his throat, and addressed the others. "The Keybearer's return marks a glorious new beginning. More importantly, it would seem that Ansem had taken it upon himself to mark the boy with the Recusant's Sigil, a gift that will allow us to track his every move…" How ironic that the Heartless would end up aiding them in the end. Xemnas couldn't even begin to hide his smirk. "Now, I want you all to use this to your advantage. Let the boy feel… pressured, uncertain. We must show him that there are eyes and ears everywhere, and that every step he takes will not go unnoticed…"

"And what of the others?" said Luxord, stroking his goatee. "A true tactician considers each and every player, regardless of skill level."

"But Riku is the weak link in the chain that binds them together. He has spent far too long within the digital realm, and though he is steadily regaining his footing, the others have had an entire year to hone their skills."

"Ah, and by targeting that weak link, you aim to put them in check! A ruthless strategy, but effective nonetheless."

"It's not as though we haven't considered the others," said Saïx. "But bear in mind that they have suffered a great loss. With Twilight Town so fresh in their minds, they'll be second guessing their every move."

Lexaeus nodded. "For now, I recommend we keep a distance and allow our allies to carry the weight."

Xigbar snorted, draping an arm over the side of his throne. "Sorry, but I'm not really a hands-off kinda guy."

Xemnas sighed. "I will allow direct intervention, but remember to focus on wounding his heart rather than his body."

"And here I was planning to throw the kiddo a surprise party." Snickering, he reached into his pocket, dug out a glass vial, and hurled it into Luxord's hands. "Well, anyway, Yzma finally got that potion fixed up. Now you'll fit right in with the royal hairball."

"Then, if I may…"

"You are all dismissed," said Xemnas, and with that, the thrones all emptied, leaving the Round Room silent once more.

_**TO BE CONTINUED** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more on Ringabel, check out Antipode: Side Stories. However, I do plan to give a brief overview of how he met Sora and Aqua within this fic as well. Think of the side scenes as supplementary material rather than something required to understand the main story here.


	9. Trouble in Nottingham

Two figures sprinted through a sea of thatched-roof cottages, concealed by the cover of night. One was a large, white rat clad in a baggy-sleeved red jacket and a matching pointed hat, adorned with metallic wings. Her messy blonde hair concealed half of her face, and she leaped from roof to roof with a spear in hand. The fox below stuck to the shadows, dressed in a feathered cap and green tunic. A quiver of arrows hung on his back, in case danger reared its ugly head. In all likelihood, they'd end up face to face with another swarm of soldiers, if any even remained.

A dense mist rolled over the landscape, blending with the smoke crawling out of the chimneys. A crackle and a roar from the heavens drove the duo to a stop. Veins of lightning flashed against the blackened clouds, crashing over the roof of the distant castle. Gripping her spear, the rat extended her arm and pressed a clawed finger to her lips.

Despite their dark circumstances, the fox wore a broad smile, reaching behind his back for an arrow. Leave it to Robin to keep a cheery attitude in the midst of a crisis. Honestly, Freya wasn't sure how he managed, but as she poked her head around the corner, she could already feel her own lips moving of their own accord. However, it didn't last long. She could already hear the gravel shifting close by, and so she ducked behind the building, feeling her lance trembling in her grasp. Impeccable timing, on her part, for as soon as she pressed against the wall, a troop of shadowy figures shambled into view, their shaggy, their faces obscured by hoods and their black bodies coated with armor. Once the literal dogs of Prince John, they wandered about like zombies, their eyes lifeless and yellow. Heart-shaped emblems now marked their chests, a sigil she'd come to detest.

Stepping back, she turned to Robin. Nodding to one another, the two sprung at the beasts. Arrows impaled the gaps in their armor, while Freya leaped high into the air and skewered two of the soldiers with the tip of her spear. The wolves swiftly retaliated, swinging axes, thrusting daggers and swords, and snapping their jagged fangs at the duo's limbs like mindless, bloodthirsty animals. If only Little John had joined them tonight, then perhaps they'd have a fair fight, but Freya had long since accepted these uphill battles. And judging by Robin's wild laughter, he enjoyed these flights of fancy. Perhaps even reveled in them.

Fortunately, as arrows continued to rain in a deadly downpour, the monsters began collapsing one by one. Their bodies erupted into plumes of black mist. One of the stragglers swiped its claws at Robin's back, but he pivoted around, swerved behind it, and pierced its neck with yet another arrow. Meanwhile, Freya bounded onto the roof of the nearest cottage, sprung into the air, and thrust her lance through the remaining beasts. Once she landed, she bent over, grasping her chest and gasping for breath.

Brushing his hands together, Robin turned toward the castle, its walls practically within an arm's reach. "Well, that was a fun little romp, eh, Freya?"

Freya snorted and straightened her hat. "Robin, one of these days, you're going to get yourself killed." But despite her words, her tone carried a hint of warmth. Reckless as he was, Robin possessed boundless courage and unmatched skill. Admirable traits for an outlaw.

He took her little quip with a chuckle and a bow. "Perhaps, but should that day come, I'd like it to be a bit more dramatic. A dash of flair, a touch more danger…"

"Well, we're almost to the castle." She stepped aside, sweeping her arms at the rounded moat. "If you wish to make a spectacle of this, then by all means…"

"Ah, but ladies first." He tipped his hat. "Besides, I'm not the one who can scale walls in a single bound!"

"And I thought you enjoyed a good challenge." Shaking her head, Freya continued to the edge of the stream, eying the drawbridge for a brief moment. Despite their skirmish, the bridge remained up, blocking off the entrance to Prince John's less than humble abode. As Robin had said, they'd have to scale the wall in order to reach their destination.

A simple task for a Dragon Knight.

Shouldering her spear, Freya bent her knees and then soared over the moat, lancing gracefully atop of the wall. A quick glance around the area revealed several armor-clad flunkies pacing about the scattered towers. Below, hulking rhinoceroses stumbled back and forth, their eyes as dull and yellow as the shaggy mutts above them. Armored suits covered their torsos, while purple hoods concealed their heads, and like the wolves, they paced endlessly, to and fro, around in circles, while black smoke oozed from their bodies.

When the rhinos turned toward her, Freya scurried around the corner, slipping out of sight before she hopped onto the roof of another tower. Her new perch overlooked a grassy garden filled with shrubs and bushy treetops, and when Freya saw no signs of tainted soldiers, she blew a silent sigh. However, her relief was whisked away from her the moment a whirling, black dome erupted in the middle of the grass, and a black-coated figure emerged.

Once again, her spear trembled, and her lips curled into a sneer. When the figure turned his gaze on the tower, Freya dashed over the wall, landing next to Robin.

"He's back," she said. "Just when I'd thought we'd seen the end of him…"

**x.x.x**

The ride back to the tower became a great big blur. The stars, the ship, none of it really mattered. Not after what they saw.

Folding his arms over the back of his seat, Sora gazed listlessly out the window and watched the Coliseum drift further and further away. His claws dug into the cushions, and he gulped, feeling an ice cold tingle slither down his back. It just didn't add up. How'd Xemnas find them? Sure, they'd wiped out a couple of Heartless, but was that really enough to put him back on their trail? And why him, when he could've sent Zexion, Saïx, or one of his other flunkies? If he was following them around, it had to be something serious!

While Sora kept his trap shut, Ven murmured and moaned. _"Terra… Just what're you trying to do?"_

A gentle pat on Sora's head brought his attention up to Aqua, who scooted closer and wore a crooked, strained looking smile. "It won't be much longer. Once we're back at the tower, we can try to make sense of this." But she didn't sound all that convinced. There was something almost wobbly about her tone, and that was only the beginning.

Despite the glass shielding the cockpit, a heavy atmosphere flooded the ship in no time flat. Across the room, Riku shifted sideways in his seat and stared blankly at the stars. His fingers tapped at the armrests, and his shoulders rose, then dropped like falling rocks. Turning around, Goofy peeked over the back of his seat, but Riku waved his hand and shrugged, as if to say that he was totally fine.

As time flew by, Aqua kept staring into her palms, eyes locked on her Wayfinder. Her lips pulled into a deep frown, and she shook her head when Kairi scooted closer. She didn't even give her a chance to talk, but maybe it was better that way. There was no point in getting everybody down just yet! And maybe it was just a fluke. Who knew what kinda crazy stuff went through Xemnas' head, anyway?

Luckily, it only took a few more minutes before a floating chunk of land floated into view. The pine trees and the pointy-roofed tower were dead giveaways for their destination, and with the crank of a lever, the ship swooped straight at the tower, hitting the ground just a few yards from the tower's front steps. The doors flew open, and the gang scrambled into the foyer, barreling up the stairs and barging straight into Yen Sid's chamber.

As soon as they made it inside, Xiruk looked up from the book he was reading and raised an eyebrow. "Sheesh, where's the fire?"

Riku froze, then slumped, then reached for the side of his neck. "Guess I should've knocked first…"

"Aw, it's all right!" said Mickey, strutting over with a soft little laugh. "So, how was your trip? Are ya ready to start your next journey?"

"Well, after beating down a bunch of Titans, I'd say we're in pretty good shape." He raised a clenched fist, and a smirk flickered across his face, but it was gone as soon as Sora blinked. "It's just… something came up."

Mickey's eyes widened, and then he lowered his brow, tail swishing. "Didja run into the Organization?"

Riku nodded, falling back against the door. "He didn't stick around. Didn't even do anything, but—"

Scowling, Aqua cut him off. "It wasn't just any Nobody, Mickey. It was Xemnas…"

"What?!" Donald squawked. "Then why didn't you tell us sooner? If the Organization's following us—"

She looked down at him, her expression softening. "I wanted to wait until we returned. This is something that everyone deserves to hear."

"Yeah…" Riku shut his eyes, wrapping his arms around his chest. "Wasn't trying to keep secrets. It just caught me off guard."

"'Course it did!" said Goofy. "It ain't like the Organization to start snoopin' around without at least sayin' a buncha spooky stuff first. Well, 'cept for during the Dream Festival, I guess, but they still wound up makin' a scene…"

"I wonder…" Tucking her hands behind her back, Kairi wandered to the center of the room. "Xiruk, you said that Xemnas usually stays at the castle. Can you think of any reason why he'd leave?"

"Hmm…" He looked out the window, pausing for a few seconds. "Well, he could've been trying to psych you out. And by the looks of it, I'd say it worked."

Sora's cheeks puffed up, and he pulled out his notepad. _'But doesn't he have better stuff to do? I don't think it would've mattered who he sent.'_

Naminé's shoulders sank, and she clasped her hands together. "I don't think it's that simple. There's a reason behind everything Xemnas does, no matter how small."

"Yeah, he's not the kinda guy who scares people for kicks." Xiruk hummed, gazing up at the ceiling. "I mean, I guess he could've been spying on you guys. Or maybe he wanted to see how you were holding up. Either way, we should probably keep an eye out."

Aqua sighed. "I suppose that's all we can do."

Finally, Yen Sid looked up from his desk, clearing his throat before speaking. "Perhaps it is best if we let the issue rest for the time being. After all, there is another matter to discuss…"

 _"Oh yeah,"_ said Ven. _"Weren't they looking for something in Hollow Bastion?"_

"Right! I almost forgot." Laughing sheepishly, Mickey straightened his back and peered up at Aqua. "I got some good news for ya, fellas! Ansem's study's still in one piece. We even found some notes on Xehanort's research."

Aqua looked away for a second, hesitating. "Was there anything about Terra?"

"Well, uh…" Mickey twiddled his thumbs, eying the floor. "There wasn't anything _huge_ , but we found out somethin' about one of your pals."

"What? But who could possibly—"

"It's Zack," said Xiruk. "Xehanort used him as a test subject."

Ven let out a sharp scream as soon as he finished. _"No way! How could he—why would Xehanort wanna—"_

Aqua's hands opened and closed, and her face turned pasty white. "Did it say what became of him?"

"We didn't have time to look," said Naminé. "All we really know is that he mistook Xehanort for Terra and that he was waiting for you to come save him. It sounds like he had a lot of faith in you, Aqua…"

"Maybe he still does," Xiruk added. "Cloud said they got separated, but that could mean _anything._ "

 _"Right. Zack's way too tough to let the Heartless get him!"_ But even if he was okay, who knew how long he was stuck there? Aqua disappeared more than a decade ago! And if he was waiting on her the whole time…

A moan slipped out of her, and her eyes squeezed shut. Shuddering, Aqua turned her back on the others and curled her fingers around her Wayfinder. "Zack looked up to Terra. Whenever he spoke about him, there was a sparkle in his eyes. Even if they only met once, he believed in him with all his heart, but Xehanort…"

Took him away, turned him into a puppet, and used innocent people as test subjects. Even if Sora didn't know him personally, just hearing Aqua left him with a sharp, throbbing ache in his chest, which only sharpened when he heard Ven whimper. His veins became rivers of lava, and his face twisted and tightened. What could he even say to that? Sora'd been backstabbed by people _he_ saw as friends and those experiences still left a sour taste in his mouth. And Sora was only tricked. Turning into somebody's lab rat sounded a billion times worse. What if he got traumatized? Even if he was still out there, who knew if he'd even be the same?

As soon as those thoughts passed through his head, Sora shivered. This wasn't the time to get all mopey! Wasn't he supposed to think positive at times like this? If not for his own sake, then at least his friends…

But, by the looks of it, Kairi already had him covered, because in the time he spent fussing, she'd already made it over to Aqua and even managed to smile. "I know we can bring him back someday, so please… Don't blame yourself."

"It's hard not to, when I've missed out on so much." She turned back around, and her gaze returned to Mickey. "So, did you learn anything else?"

"Not yet, but we aren't givin' up 'til we've turned that whole study upside down!"

Goofy squinted, tilting his head and scratching his chin. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

Donald nudged his knee with his staff. "I don't think they need us, Goofy."

"Don't take it personally," said Xiruk. "But don't you think you'd be better off dealing with the Keyholes?"

"Yeah, bookkeeping's not really my style." Riku laughed, fingers drumming at his hip. "Plus, we can't get too hung up on those reports. They're a good starting place and all, but if it ends up being a dead end, then we've gotta have something to fall back on."

"Or someone," said Naminé. "I already talked about this with Mickey and Xiruk, but I'm sure DiZ would be happy to help us." She had a point. Sure, DiZ was kinda a jerk sometimes, but he was smart, had crazy computer skills, and had a huge grudge on the Organization. And just to show his support, Sora grinned and doodled a great big star in his notebook, squeezing a giggle out of her.

But unlike Naminé, a frown cut across Kairi's face. "I wonder if he's okay… After everything that happened in Twilight Town—"

Aqua reached for her shoulder, staring straight into her eyes. "I'll check the mansion. Even if he isn't there, I'm sure he'd at least leave a message."

Riku's body stiffened, and his fists locked up. "Then I'll go, too. Somebody's gotta check on the—"

"I cannot advise this," said Yen Sid. "While your heart is in the right place, a return to Twilight Town is a highly predictable move. One I am certain the Organization anticipates…"

Pouting, Sora flew at Yen Sid's desk line a cannonball and wrote, _'But somebody's gotta go back! And if you think it's too dangerous, I'll go with her!'_

"Ah, but I said I cannot _advise_ it. That is not to say I will forbid it outright." He looked to Aqua, and the corners of his mouth perked up just a teeny bit. "As a Keyblade Master, you are free to follow your own judgment."

"Thank you." Aqua bowed, then stood up perfectly straight. A small smile tugged at her lips, and she turned to the others. "Riku, I think it's important for you to continue your journey, but I promise I'll check the computer before I leave. Plus, if I hurry, there's a chance I might bump into a friend."

 _"You sure you don't want us to come?"_ said Ven, but Aqua just laughed, ruffling Sora's hair.

"Ven, I think Sora deserves a little more time with his friends. And wouldn't you rather be out there, exploring new worlds?"

_"I guess, but I don't wanna leave you behind…"_

Sora deflated, rubbing the back of his neck. He should've known this'd come up eventually, but what could he really do about it? For now, the best he could offer was words of encouragement. _Aw, relax, Ven! We've got tons of time to spend with her. Aqua's not going anywhere!_

"Hey, and it's not like we own you, you dork." Riku chuckled, shrugging his shoulders. "It'd be great to have you around, but don't feel pressured."

Easy for him to say. With Ven stuck inside Sora's body, it wasn't like he had much of a say in it. He'd be stuck going wherever Sora went, and at the moment, his eyes kept darting from Aqua to Riku, then back again. Was it really okay? Would Ven mind if he spent a little more time with them? Maybe… maybe he could take turns, that way they'd both be happy. Or maybe they'd find some way to change Sora back on the way. With Aqua dead set on going alone, there was no point in stressing, right? So, with his mind made up, Sora crawled between Riku and Kairi and pointed at the door.

It was high time they all hit the road.

**x.x.x**

When they blasted off, Riku finally noticed how quiet the ship had become. Before, the growl of the engine penetrated the walls, and a constantly wailing siren warned of heavy darkness readings. A quick glimpse over the front seats revealed that the radar screen still flashed a warning in bright red letters, but he welcomed the lack of ringing in his ears. For once, he could hear his own thoughts.

Leaning back in his chair, he crossed his legs and dropped his arms into his lap, watching countless stars breeze by. "So, this part of the new cloaking system?"

"It sure is!" said Goofy, his voice as cheery as ever. "Cid 'n Gyro gave us a lil' tune up right after ya went into the computer." Cid's name definitely rang familiar, but he'd never heard of this Gyro before. But, whoever he was, Riku'd have to thank him later.

Scooting closer, Kairi whispered into his ear. "We just have to be careful about using the Warp Drive."

Covering his mouth, Goofy stifled a laugh. "We learned that the hard way, eh, Donald?"

Donald squawked, hammering the controls. "Gah, are you ever gonna let that go?"

Tapping his cheek with his pen, Sora jotted down a new note. _'But it's not like it matters, right? We're going somewhere totally new!'_

Swiveling sideways, Goofy took a quick peek at the message, then nodded. "Yup. So I guess you could think of this as one big ol' road trip in space."

"Did Cid ever fix the radio?" Riku cracked a coy smile, to which Goofy stopped and scratched his head.

"Ya know, I never even thought about that!"

But, as soon as Goofy cranked the radio on, an explosion of static stabbed Riku's eardrums, and Donald shouted at him to turn it off. With the static gone, the only sounds that breached the cockpit were the muffled explosions brought on by constant laser fire and the idle chatter from his friends, until about an hour later, when the monotony of space travel led to Kairi jokingly asking if they were there yet, Donald started grumbling about an asteroid belt blocking their path, and Sora began fidgeting in his chair.

Goofy's solution? Singing the most obnoxious song in the universe.

Bobbing his head, he practically yodeled the words, _"It's a small world after all, it's a small world after all, it's a small world after aaaalll—"_

Before he could finish, Donald grabbed his collar and yanked him close. "Pipe down, will ya? I'm trying to focus!"

Sora, who'd been bouncing along to the music, immediately drooped, and Goofy gently tugged himself out of Donald's grip.

"Aw, I'm just tryin' to lighten the mood! And ya know, I've got just the thing to turn that big ol' frown around." He cleared his throat, then started singing all over again. _"Who's got the sweetest disposition? One guess, guess who?"_

Donald yanked on Goofy's sleeve, thrusting his finger at the radar screen. "Forget the song, Goofy! We'd better get ready to land."

Sora sprung out of his seat and scampered toward the front the ship, standing up on his tip toes and poking his head up behind Donald. Leaning sideways, Riku and Kairi both peeked out the window just in time to spot a towering, grey wall of a castle rising above little thatch roofed cottages surrounding a forest of leafy green trees. Another medieval world, by the looks of it, but castles and cottages were barely an indicator of the world's true nature. The more telling sign came from the swirling black wisps coiled around the castle's many towers and the grey clouds smothering the sun when they finally breached the atmosphere.

The ship coasted past the castle and drifted over the village, close enough for Riku to sneak a peek at the locals. And what a sight it was. In the center of the street, he spotted a scraggy looking owl trapped in wooden stockades. He wore a loose grey jacket, and another owl in a frilly nightcap spoon fed him a steaming bowl of soup. A sign above the stockades read _'Tax Dodger.'_ Talk about a depressing scene, and that wasn't even the end of it, either.

Signs nailed to some of the cottages advertised tax sales in bright red letters. A floppy eared dog and a goose in a pink bonnet both sat motionlessly, trapped in stockades of their own, with baggy eyes and droopy expressions. If that wasn't bad enough, hooded, armor-clad wolves with glowing, yellow eyes stormed down the streets swinging swords, axes, and spears. One prodded at a plump pig who dared to poke his head out the window, two others grabbed a tiny raccoon by the arms and shook her, sending golden coins plummeting to the ground. They only stopped when the ship passed overhead, fixing their eyes on the Highwind, even with the cloaking chip concealing it from the rest of the world.

A tiny door swung shut, and soft, fleeting footsteps pounded against the floor. In no time flat, Jiminy hopped onto the top of Donald's seat.

"Well, I'll be. It's a whole kingdom of critters!"

Riku winced when one of the Heartless swiped a handful of coins from a tiny raccoon. "Yeah, but I wouldn't get too excited. Just look around; this place has poverty written all over it."

For a split-second, Kairi hid her face from the others, gripping her hands together so tight that her fingers turned red. But, soon enough, she loosened her hold, steepled her fingers, and beamed. "Oh, cheer up, guys. Isn't it our job to fix problems like this? All we need's a little magic, and we'll be good to go."

Sora blinked, tilting his head and pointing at himself, while Donald snickered and scooped up his staff. "Aw, it's not gonna hurt ya. Just lemme find a parking spot…"

Before long, the ship passed the edge of the village, slipping under crisscrossing tree branches and drifting toward a thick patch of bushes. Taking the wheel in both hands, Donald steadily lowered the Highwind, nestling it between the shrubs, though a scraping sound like nails on a chalkboard assaulted Riku's eardrums in the process. On the upside, it only lasted for a second or two, and once the ship stopped, Donald and Goofy slipped outside, the duo began hurling leaves, branches, and twigs onto the cockpit. Snorting, Riku pushed himself out of his seat, but before he made it to the door, Donald poked his head inside and pressed a finger to his beak.

"Shh! Not yet. First I gotta fix your disguises." Fortunately, it only took one swish of his staff before a stream of glittering magic coiled its way around their feet, past their ankles, and all the way up their bodies.

A shaggy tail burst from the seam in Riku's jeans. Silky, silver fur sprouted from his pores. His face elongated into a narrow snout with a wet, black nose, and he gained pointed ears that swiveled at the sounds of Kairi's gasps and grunts. A quick peek at his reflection revealed that he'd gone from a furless human to a fluffy, silver husky. His clothes remained, and when he looked down at his hands, he blew a heaping sigh of relief. Thank goodness he still had thumbs.

While brought his hands to his now shaggy cheeks, Kairi looked at her long, skinny tail. In the time it took Riku to transform, Kairi'd changed into a bipedal, short-haired cat with a pink little nose. Sora, in the mean time, scrambled backwards, bumping into one of the walls. Though his eyes still glowed yellow, and shadows still seeped from his shoulders, he now had two long ears, a twitching nose, and a cotton ball tail.

Setting her hands on her hips, Kairi looked between the two boys, then started giggling. "Aww, you two look so _adorable!_ "

Sora immediately flailed, nose wrinkling and eyes narrowing. His lower lip poked out, and he crossed his arms, but with such a cute, nonthreatening appearance, he only proved Kairi's point.

And, naturally, Riku couldn't resist a light jab. "Man, check out that fluffy tail. And don't even get me started on those cheeks." He reached forward like he was about to pinch them, but Sora batted his hand away.

 _Well, you look like a walking sweater!_ He blew a raspberry, and then hopped closer and scribbled a note. _'But this is so_ _cool!_ _Just look at us!'_ He leaned past the front seats and added, _'Donald, you're amazing!'_

Cackling, Donald bumped his fist against his chest. "Aw, this is nothing!"

Goofy poked his head in next, with Jiminy perched on his shoulder. "Gawrsh, I hate to ruin the moment, but ain't we supposed to be helpin' that village?"

"I was getting there!" said Donald, waving his free hand, and once Riku and Kairi grabbed their Keyblades, the trio squeezed outside and took off like bullets.

The view from above paled compared to what they saw upon arrival. On their way into town, Riku spotted an assortment of posters nailed to tree trunks, depicting a fox clad in a feathered cap and a green tunic, a big, brown bear in a green shirt and matching hat, and a huge, white rat dressed in red, with a spear in hand. Unfortunately, Riku didn't get the chance to investigate further before an arrow whizzed over his head, striking one of the posters dead-center.

Shoulders hunched and jaw tight, Riku spun around just in time to deflect three more arrows with his Oblivion. The treetops rustled, and he heard something hiss. Then, out of the blue, a whole gang Heartless dived at the group, clad in smooth, armored helmets, bright pink mittens, baggy black pants with tiny hooked feet, and blue chest pieces with an all too familiar emblem. Each one of them launched another flurry of arrows, forcing the group to scatter across the street. The doors of the surrounding cottages flew open, and those scraggly, Heartless wolves charged into the fray with swords, crossbows, and axes at the ready. The animals locked in the stockades gawked and gasped. Those gathering near the doors rushed inside.

A whirlwind hurled the next batch of arrows straight into the chests of those pesky Armored Archers. Picking up speed, the wolves let out a chorus of howls. One swung an axe at Kairi's legs, but she leaped out of the way and bashed the back of its skull with her Keyblade. A sword jabbed at Goofy's side, but he threw up his shield, then twirled into the wolf's waist, flinging it against a nearby barrel. When two Soldier Heartless burst out of the ground, Sora bounced up, coated his claws in green fire, and spun into the duo, tearing them to shreds.

Fireballs flew at the wolves' feet, sending them hopping from paw to paw. Air Soldiers swooped down and delivered spinning kicks, only for Riku and Kairi to jump up and shove them off course. Goofy rammed into a wall of incoming Lance Soldiers and Sora tackled a lumbering Large Body, sending it wobbling into an open well. Glowing white pillars plowed through the masses, reducing incoming Soldiers to glittering hearts and knocking the wolves flat onto their armored backs. Seizing the opening, Riku dashed past the mutts and pointed Oblivion at one of the stockades. A beam of light pierced the lock and sent it clattering to the ground, and the goose and dog that'd once been its prisoners yanked themselves free and scurried toward the captive owl. Prisoners or not, there was no way he'd risk them losing their hearts.

Another burst of light from Kairi's flowery weapon shattered the lock, and the two animals took the owl by the wings, gently pulling him to his feet. Flashes of lightning struck the Heartless crowd, filling the air with a thin, black haze broken only by more rising hearts. More wolf warriors came thundering down the street with bags jingling in their grasp. Their eyes shone glimmered, and purple auras consumed their bodies. Dropping their weapons, they began hurling erratic blue flames, but Riku and Kairi batted them away, giving Sora and Goofy a chance to slip behind the wolves and pound them into the dirt.

As the brawl continued, the townspeople began gathering on the stoops of their homes. Pigs, porcupines, beavers, and turtles all joined together, cheering, shouting, and even diving into the fray. A little white rabbit with a big, feathered hat started shooting arrows of his own, though they flew past the Heartless and struck barrels, tree branches, and fences instead. An older bunny in a frilly red dress grabbed him by the arm and tugged him away, while a fox dressed in a tattered, brown cloak lifted his dark spectacles and tapped his shaggy chin.

Just when the Heartless' numbers started to dwindle, Riku heard a door slam shut. The wolves froze immediately, save for those pinned down by the villagers, and even they halted when a shrill, nasally voice broke through the crowd.

"What in tarnation's goin' on around here?!"

"It's the sheriff!" one of the raccoons shrieked, hopping off the wolf soldier and zipping back inside.

The owl couple fluttered into one of the treetops. The dog and goose ducked behind a barrel, while a group of pigs, beavers, and cats huddled together, their eyes wide and their legs trembling. All but the fox seemed to shy away when a fat, stubby-legged wolf stomped down the road. He wore a red tunic with baggy, purple sleeves, and a gold star on the side of his belly made his status crystal clear. A rounded, striped cap rested on the top of his head, with a long purple feather that bobbed with each step he took. A sword hung from a sheath attached to his belt, which did little to hide his big, bulging belly, and his tiny, red shoes flopped as they hit the ground. In truth, the guy looked more like a balloon than an actual threat.

Still, Riku knew better than to underestimate a total stranger. Once the Sheriff drew near, he lowered his Keyblade and eyed him with a tight, narrow gaze. Squeezing his staff, Donald started to waddle closer, but Goofy and Kairi grabbed his arms and pulled him back. At the same time, Sora ducked behind Riku and sank halfway into his shadow, not that it mattered with the Sheriff so close by.

Slapping his tiny hands on his big, round hips, the Sheriff took a look around, fixing his eyes on Riku and the others. "Well, whaddaya we got here? I know every face in this town, and I ain't ever seen you youngsters before…" He lumbered closer, eying the Keyblade. "Mighty strange weapon ya got there, sonny, but I'm afraid I can't have a buncha whippersnappers stirrin' up trouble in my town."

When he reached for the Keyblade, Riku stepped to the right. "Well, you might want to get your eyes checked, because there's _plenty_ of trouble to go around." He gestured at the empty stockades, and the Sheriff immediately snarled.

"Why, you…!" He ripped his sword out of its sheath, pointing it at Riku's neck. "This is your doing, ain't it?! Bet y'all are a buncha bandits, just like that good fer nothin' Robin Hood!"

The armored wolves once again raised their weapons, looking up at the Sheriff, as if waiting for his approval. At the same time, Donald jerked himself out of Kairi and Goofy's grip, pulled up his sleeves, and thrust his staff straight at the Sheriff's fat belly.

"I'd say you're the real bandits!"

"Watch where ya point that stick, birdbrain. Attackin' an officer's a criminal offense." The Sheriff gave a gruff guffaw, kneeling before Donald with a dry, condescending smile. "In fact, freein' tax dodgers, incitin' a riot… There's only one place for scum like you."

He stuck two of his fingers in his mouth and whistled, and a ring of dark corridors swirled over the rooftops, dropping Soldiers, Large Bodies, Lance Soldiers, Armored Archers, and Air Soldiers right at the Sheriff's feet. The wolves charged, leading the pack of Heartless at the gang like a stampede of wild animals.

Gritting his teeth, Riku leaped back and hurled his weapon at the front of the mob. Oblivion sailed through the breeze, slicing through the Heartless' waists, but when more hearts took to the air, he felt his stomach twist and turn. The armored wolves staggered, slicing, thrusting, and snapping their jaws at him during that brief moment of hesitation. Their blades cut across his arms, and he retaliated by hammering at the mutts with a flurry of relentless slashes. Springing up from behind, Sora, ripped through their armor, then flipped over Riku's head, while Kairi grabbed his wrist and tugged him behind one of the cottages.

Donald and Goofy stayed near the edge of the street. A barrage of arrows soared through the air, deflected by Goofy's shield, allowing Donald to counterattack by pinning the horde down with a gravity field and encasing their feet in blocks of ice. Taking Oblivion in both hands, Riku prepared to hammer the ground, when Kairi grabbed his shoulder and shook her head.

"We can't release too many hearts, remember?"

"But what else are we supposed to do?" said Donald, while Jiminy hopped out of Goofy's pocket and perched himself on his shoulder.

"Well, one thing's for sure: we aren't gonna get anywhere by breakin' laws all willy nilly." One of the arrows breezed over his tiny head, and he ducked, shielding himself with his umbrella. "I think we all got so caught up in the moment that we forgot one of the most important rules."

Riku sidestepped three incoming arrows, hurling another Strike Raid. "Right, we're supposed to blend in…"

"You're a bit too late for that, sonny." The sound of a shrieky voice, coupled with a high pitched laugh pulled Riku's eyes off the Heartless and over to that crotchety old fox from before.

After bashing one of the wolves in the snout, Kairi zipped over to his side and reached for his hand. "Sir, you should find somewhere safe to hide! I don't want you getting hurt."

"Ah, what a fine, upstanding young lady." He chuckled, but instead of running, he scooped up his cane and pointed toward the woods. "But it sounds to me like ya youngsters are in a bind, and I can't leave ya on a clear conscience."

Donald shot a quick look over his shoulder, knocking back another wave of Heartless with a blast of wind. "But you're way too old to be dealing with the Heartless."

"Oh, am I?" The fox grinned, pulling off his shades, tossing his hat aside, and slinging his cloak over his shoulder. Beneath the cloak, he wore a green tunic, pointed green shoes, a feathered cap…

Goofy's jaw dropped, and he leaped into the air. "Hey, you're the feller on the wanted poster!"

"Shh! Not so loud." The fox grabbed a handful of arrows, launching them one by one at descending Air Soldiers. "Now, if you're looking for an escape, I'll gladly escort you through the woods."

"And how do we know it's not a trap?" said Donald. "I bet you're just trying to mug us!"

"Mug you, after the way you stood up to the Sheriff? Nonsense! If anything, I'd like to _thank_ you." He cringed when two Large Bodies slammed against Goofy's shield, shoving him back and creating just enough space for a pack of Lance Soldiers to barge into the alley. Grabbing another bundle of arrows, he launched his projectiles into the Heartless' eyes.

Sora and Kairi shared a glance, then tackled their armored attackers, bashing and slashing and filling the air with the sound of ticking clocks. The wolves, Soldiers, Archers, and other assorted Heartless slowed to a snail's pace. At first, the fox gawked at the sight, then he rubbed his eyes, and before Riku knew it, we burst out laughing.

"Remarkable!" He waved one of his hands in front of a Heartless, which sluggishly lifted its claws. "Well, this seems like the perfect time for a tactical retreat, unless you have any more objections…"

Sora's ears twitched, and he glanced from the Heartless back to the fox. After hopping up and punching one of the wolves in the snout, he zipped next to the fox and waved for the others to follow. And really, why make any more of a scene? Dismissing their Keyblades, Riku and Kairi followed Sora's trail, while Goofy scooped up Donald, tucked him under his arm, and broke into a sprint despite his squirming and complaints. With everyone together, the fox charged down the alley, behind a blur of trees and houses, until they finally broke beneath the cover of the treetops.

But while they continued to dash further and further into the forest, Riku kept gazing back at the troubled village until it was just a small speck in the distance.

_**TO BE CONTINUED** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the unfamiliar, Freya is from Final Fantasy IX.


	10. The Phony King

Far from the ruddy shacks of the village, Luxord seated himself at the foot of a long, polished table adorned with flickering candelabras and topped with plates full of steaming hot fish, elaborate salads prepared with fresh, ripe vegetables, and shimmering glasses filled with the finest red wine. Why, compared to the impoverished village with its stockade-filled streets, the castle looked like an entirely different world, what with its crimson banners, its gold-framed paintings, the bags piled in the halls, stuffed with countless coins… Oh, he could go on, listing all the little nuances, but, as a humble guest, he saw no point.

Through luck and the aid of his silver tongue, he'd slipped past the riffraff and quite literally weaseled his way into the prince's good graces. After all, this was a world of animals, and through repeated use of Yzma's brews, he'd taken on a rather… fluffy appearance, to say the least. His face had stretched into a short, rounded snout. His ears had grown rather round as well, while his legs grew stubbier and his body elongated, complete with a long, fluffy tail. His coat, gloves, and boots concealed most of the fuzz, allowing him to keep a somewhat dignified appearance, though at the moment, he wore his hood down, sipping the wine and shuffling his cards while the blundering Sheriff ranted and raved.

They were joined by two others, the first of which was a small green snake with a peculiar gap between his teeth, wearing a red cape and a round, feathered cap. Just an arm's reach from Luxord, a rather gangly lion clad in a fuzzy-collared blue robe watched the Sheriff gesture wildly with a rather flat expression. Atop his head sat a round, golden crown that threatened to slip over his face at any second.

"And that ain't even the worst part!" The Sheriff pounded the table, ears folded back. "Those bandits were usin' some kinda evil hocus pocus, throwin' fire, swingin' around giant keys—"

"Mm, did you say 'giant keys'?" Prince John scooted forward, brows raised, and the Sheriff nodded, folding his stubby little arms.

"Yep! There were two of 'em, and if that ain't bad enough, one of 'em was a young lady!"

The snake, Sir Hiss, shivered, covering his mouth with his tail. "A lady wielding such barbaric weaponry? Good heavens, sire, this sounds serious!"

"It's not the _lady_ we should be concerned with, Hiss. It's the weapon she wields…" Sneering, Prince John set down his glass and turned to Luxord. "She would be one of those… Keybearers, correct?"

"Ah, yes." Luxord shuffled the deck one more time, then drew a small hand of cards. "They're a bit of a nuisance, really. They carelessly meddle affairs of other worlds, bringing chaos, political and social upheaval… As I told you before, they'll likely seek to dethrone you."

"Dethrone me!?" Prince John beat the table with both his fists, bearing all of his pointed teeth. "Those miserable miscreants! If they even _dare_ to set foot in this castle, I'll… I'll send a hundred of my men! No, a thousand! I'll have them cornered, gored, and hung from the gallows!" As he spoke, a black aura surrounded his body, breaking off in whip-like tendrils.

But in the midst of his tirade, the Sheriff gulped and raised his voice. "With all due respect, Yer Highness, these ain't your everyday rogues. Why, they chopped through the Heartless like they were nothin' but twigs."

"W-what?!" In that instant, the aura flickered out, and Prince John sank into his chair, tugging on one of his ears and sucking his thumb. "But that shouldn't be possible! The Heartless are supposed to be unstoppable! Invincible!"

"Nothing is invincible," said Luxord. "The key to victory lies in how you use the cards you've been dealt." To emphasize this point, he lay his cards down face up, revealing a royal flush. "Fortunately, there's no shortage of Heartless, and our adversaries, despite their abilities, are still flesh and blood."

"But must we really rely on the Heartless?" Sir Hiss slithered closer to the prince, leaning toward his ear. "Ever since their arrival, our men have… changed, and I can't be the only one who's noticed."

"Oh, stop hissing in my ear!" Prince John swatted the serpent's snout, then straightened his crown. "But, yes, I've noticed it, and I think it's a change for the better! They're more obedient now, they don't complain _nearly_ as much, and this darkness gives me a sense of power! _Power!_ " He giggled and smirked, and the aura flared once more. "Mm, yes… power, which is _precisely_ what we'll need if we're to deal with these elusive outsiders."

The Sheriff pressed his palm over his chest. "Well, they better keep their grubby mitts away from me!"

"Fear not, dear Sheriff. So long as you maintain a strong will, the Heartless will have no need to turn on you." Though, frankly, Luxord doubted he would last very long. The Sheriff was little more than a bumbling buffoon, an easy target for such ravenous beasts. "Now, Your Highness, if you wish to be a high roller, I certainly won't discourage it, but bear in mind that a direct strike is a highly predictable play. It could even cost you the game."

Prince John scoffed, and his snout wrinkled. "Then what would _you_ suggest?"

"Timing is key, my friend, and you can learn a great deal from observing your opponents…" Luxord swept his arm over the cards, which glimmered with pale light, stood up straight, and whirled around in a circle. Seconds later, the cards fell into a circular shape, and at the center of said circle appeared a small, translucent image of a fox leading a white-feathered duck, a red haired young feline, a dopey looking dog, a shadowy rabbit, and a silver husky.

Sir Hiss, Prince John, and even the Sheriff huddled around the image, and Luxord leaned back in his chair, hands folded, with a satisfied smile.

Nobody said they had to play fair.

**x.x.x**

The fox led Riku and the others across fallen logs and over gurgling streams. They meandered past ponds dotted with lily pads and bright pink blossoms, and passed at least a hundred trees. As they traveled, Riku kept turning his eyes to the treetops and down to the nearby bushes. He and Kairi had both dismissed their Keyblades as a precaution, but every few minutes, his fingers would twitch and flex, and he had to suppress the urge to call for his weapon. Luckily, Kairi caught on pretty fast, took his hand, and laughed.

"Relax, Riku. If the Heartless were after us, don't you think they would have attacked by now?"

A small puff of air squeezed out of him, and he stooped forward. "I'm surprised they _haven't._ This world's practically dripping with darkness..." Granted, that Sheriff seemed to have them at his beck and call, and the lack of Keyblades _did_ give them an edge.

Up ahead, the fox started chuckling. "Knowing Bushel Britches, he probably still thinks you're in Nottingham!"

Donald's beak curled into a grin. "Ha! He doesn't sound very smart. How'd he even become Sheriff in the first place?"

The fox stopped for a moment, sighing and shaking his head. "You can thank Prince John for that. Ever since he took up the crown, the whole kingdom's fallen apart."

Goofy frowned, sending a glance toward the village. "But ain't there a King to keep things in line?"

"Yes and no." He took two steps forward, then looked back at the others. "King Richard is the rightful ruler of this land, but he left quite some time ago on a great crusade, and, as you can probably imagine, his brother used this to his advantage."

"Aw, nuts," said Donald. "That sounds just like what Pete tried to do!"

"Yup! 'Course, he didn't send Queen Minnie on a crusade, and I sure didn't see any opera houses around."

Snorting, Riku held up his hands and raised an eyebrow. "Okay, back up. Who the heck is Pete, and what's an opera house have to do with any of this?" Sora poked his head out of Riku's shadow, staring up at the duo with wide-eyed wonder. He must've been just as confused.

But instead of sharing, Donald tucked his hands into his pockets and shrugged. "Oh, it's nothing serious, Riku."

"Nothing serious?" said the fox. "Well, I've never heard of this Queen Minnie, but a coup is hardly the kind of thing you can brush off in a casual conversation."

"But it was a long time ago! And besides, we already stopped Pete _and_ saved the Queen."

Goofy raised his index finger and added, "But back then she was still a princess, and we were musketeers!"

"Goofy!" Donald's face reddened, and he growled. "They might not even have musketeers here…"

Once again, the fox stopped in his tracks. "Musketeers? Are they some kind of foreign soldiers?"

"Uh… yeah! That's it!" Donald's beak twitched a little, and he thrust out his chest and twirled his staff, probably trying to distract him. "Musketeers are like knights! They protect their kingdom and beat up loads of bad guys."

"And they do it as a team!" said Goofy. "The musketeer motto is 'all for one and one for all,' and it's a pledge we're still followin' even now."

The fox clapped his hands, leaping onto a nearby stone. "And to think the Sheriff branded you as outlaws. Such an earnest pledge deserves respect and adoration! All for one and one for all…" He hopped down from the rock and continued along. "I'll have to remember that one."

The rest of their walk went by without a peep. Sure, Donald's explanation left Riku pining for more, but they'd have plenty of time for that once they dealt with more pressing problems. And, after another few minutes, the grassy path petered out into a bed of rocks leading toward another small stream. A waterfall poured over the top of a short, rocky peak, and the fox led the group through a small gap between the water and stone, ushering them through a short, dark tunnel. As they drew closer to the end, Riku started to pick up on two murmuring voices, one of which made his ears perk and his eyes widen.

"You worry too much. Sure, things have been kinda dicey lately, but ol' Rob's too slick to let a couple a shadows get him down." The voice was low, but with a smooth, silky edge. More importantly, it sounded just like Baloo. Goofy even opened his mouth to comment on it before Donald silenced him with a razor-sharp glance.

Unlike the first voice, the second sounded completely new, and feminine to boot.

"Those shadows are the very reason this kingdom's on its knees!"

"But you know Rob. Sometimes he's gotta fly solo. Makes it easier to sneak around."

A grin spread across the fox's muzzle, and he leaped out of the tunnel, taking a great big bow. "Fear not, my friends. Those beasts will have to steal my heart another day!"

With the fox out of the way, Riku and the others gathered at the edge of the tunnel. Sora squeezed his way past Riku's legs and poked his head outside, while Kairi peeked over his shoulder, Goofy scooped up Donald, and the fox strutted his way toward the two mysterious speakers, a big brown bear and a giant rat dressed in red. Come to think of it, didn't they have wanted posters, too?

The bear moved first, stepping away from a bubbling cauldron and passing a tree decorated with sopping wet clothes and metal pans pinned to the trunk. With a low, rumbling laugh, he gestured toward the fox.

"See, what'd I tell ya?"

"I stand corrected." The rat set down a steaming bowl onto the nearby wood table and made her way over to the duo. "I hope you didn't encounter too much trouble, Robin, even with those beasts prowling about."

Robin waved his hand. "Not to worry, Freya! I managed to slip right under the Sheriff's nose. And better yet, I've found us some allies!" He turned toward the tunnel. "Well, what are you waiting for?"

With nothing to lose, Riku marched into the clearing, stepping aside to let the others pass through. Both the bear and Freya kept their eyes locked on the group as they assembled. But, while Freya kept a relatively straight face, the bear smacked his thigh and let out another laugh.

"Oo-de-lally, you weren't kidding. Where'd you even find these kids?"

Riku shrugged. "Oh, we were just passing through town. No big deal."

"Yep, nothing special." Kairi covered her mouth and giggled. "Though, we did end up starting a riot…"

"A riot?" said Freya. "But you're just children. How could you have possibly—"

"How else?" Riku scooped up a stick, brandishing it like a sword. "We saw trouble and jumped right in."

"But before ya start worryin', we weren't really usin' sticks!" Goofy reached behind his back and pulled out his shield. "Ya see, Riku 'n Kairi got these special weapons called Keyblades! And Donald's a real magician."

"It's true," said Robin. "I saw it myself! They summoned fireballs, lightning, and even slowed those creatures to a halt."

"Then they must be outsiders…" Freya's eyes narrowed, and her gaze drifted past the group, all the way over to the tunnel and to a set of big, glowing eyes. The long rabbit ears and twitching nose, and spiky hair gave Riku no reason to stress. Hopping into the clearing, Sora looked up at the others, then shakily raised his hand and waved.

Grunting, Freya sprung backwards, scooping up a sharp, metal spear.

"Robin, behind you!"

Sora's ears shot straight up, and his eyes snapped shut. He flattened himself against the ground and swerved behind Riku, while Kairi dashed in front of Freya and spread out her arms.

"Wait! He's with us…"

"Then you're controlling that beast?" She lifted the point of her spear level with Kairi's chest, but Kairi stood firmly in place, smacking her hands on her hips.

"I'm not gonna let you hurt him."

"And he's not gonna hurt you," said Riku, and to ease Sora's nerves, he crouched down next to his shadow, keeping his eyes locked on the rat.

Glancing from Freya to the others, Robin held up his hands and slowly pressed forward. "Now, there's no need for hostilities! Yes, the lad _looks_ like one of those monsters, but he hasn't given me so much as a scratch."

"And that ain't all," said Goofy. "Sora's Riku and Kairi's best buddy, and he's been all kinds of help on our journey."

Kairi looked away, brushing her hand against her shoulder. "It's true that he's a Heartless, but he only became one so he could save me."

Sora slowly poked his head up, but his ears folded back, and he kept his eyes to the grassy ground.

"Aw, I think ya scared him, Freya." The bear let out a gruff laugh, patting her shoulder. "C'mon, I doubt Rob would lie about something like this."

"True..." Freya slumped over, lowering her weapon. "He had the perfect opportunity to attack, yet failed to take the initiative."

Shaking her head, she turned around and seated herself on a great big barrel. "You'll have to forgive my suspicion, but the last time someone visited from another world, he brought the darkness with him."

A faint hint of a smile tugged at Kairi's lips, and she joined Freya on the neighboring barrel. "We understand. The truth is, we're used to stuff like this."

"Yeah. Kinda comes with the territory." Especially when they'd been at it for so long. For a split second, Riku turned to look at the sky, but black clouds obscured all points of light, making it impossible to see the sun, the moon, or any stars. "This isn't the first place that's been hit by the Heartless. We lost our home almost two years ago, and we aren't the only ones."

Robin gasped. "Were you the only survivors?"

Riku bit his tongue, grimacing as he fought back a shudder. "We don't know. When the islands disappeared, all three of us got separated. If anyone else made it, they probably got scattered, too." But he'd heard that some people just… vanished, way back when he first started his journey. Their friends, their families… there was no telling what became of them, and with realization sinking its teeth into his skin, his whole body grew numb.

He shook it off the next second, forcing a laugh and a shrug. That was one moldy can of worms better left in a dumpster. "Anyway, what was that about an outsider?" He already had his suspicions, but better to hear it straight from the source than to jump to conclusions.

The bear slouched, clasping his hands behind his back. "Man, who goes talkin' about all that heavy stuff on an empty stomach? I say we worry about all that darkness once we've had us some grub."

"Well said, Little John!" Robin set down his quiver and plopped down on a rather large rock. "Come along, friends. The soup's hot and there's plenty to go around!"

A spicy scent drifted on the breeze, making Riku's mouth water and in no time flat, Robin began passing out bowls and cups. One by one, they stepped up to the pot, while Little John dished up a red broth packed with chunks of chopped carrots, peppers, potatoes, and onions. Soon they all gathered by the fire, pulling the barrels and rocks into a circle surrounding the flickering flames. After a few minutes, Robin cleared his throat and confirmed Riku's suspicions by describing a weasel in black who'd taken up residence in the castle. And, while Riku'd never met any weasels before, he and the others connected the dots quick enough and offered an explanation.

They described the nature of Heartless, the way they preyed on people's hearts and how the Organization used them to lure people down dark paths. Jiminy even popped out of Donald's pocket again and passed his little journal around, and Robin, Freya, and Little John all gathered together, flipping through the pages and exchanging whispers and gasps. Eventually, Robin passed the book back to Jiminy, and the three returned to their seats.

Little John leaned forward, pressing his hands against his thigh. He looked down, shook his head, and breathed a short, hushed laugh. "Man, I knew those Heartless guys were bad news, but this really takes the cake."

Freya sipped her soup, then set the bowl in her lap. "Still, I applaud you for being so forthcoming."

"Well, it's not like we can hide it anymore." Donald's words came out in a moan, and he started to sag. "I used to hate meddling, but I don't think we can keep secrets with the Organization around."

"He's not kidding either." A smirk briefly flashed across Riku's face. "Back then, he probably would've told us to keep walking, find the Keyhole, and hit the road. But times change."

"I know that well." Freya leaned back on her palms, crossing her legs and looking up at the sky. "This kingdom used to be such a peaceful place, but since Prince John took the throne, it's wasted away. The castle was once a symbol of righteousness, but now it's nothing but a hive of villainy." Her words were hot with passion and disdain. It was a far cry from Robin's more casual description.

Kairi hummed, rocking in place and kicking her feet. "Is that why you guys became outlaws?"

"Of course!" Robin leaped onto one of the rocks, gesturing wildly as he spoke. "When fear runs rampant, someone has to stand up and fight the tyranny of the wicked! True, we live the lives of rogues, but we only rob those who can afford it, and we spread the wealth to the poor."

Heh. Some might argue that theft was theft, but who were they to judge? Aladdin got his start as a thieving street rat, and by now, he was probably getting all geared up for a royal wedding. And given what Riku'd seen in town, those people probably needed all the money they could get. So, while he didn't chime in just yet, he looked to Robin with an earnest smile. Better yet, Sora'd finally pulled himself completely out of the shadows, and he looked up at the fox with a sparkle in his eyes. His mouth took on a small O shape, and he scribbled a little note.

_'And they call you a bandit? That's so not fair!'_

"Alas, life isn't always fair, my friend. Those in power make the laws, and stealing from royalty is a feat best saved for the bravest, most daring souls!"

"Or the most foolish." Freya sent Robin a small smirk, which sent him teetering back.

"Oof! If words could kill…"

"Words can't, but weapons can. Fortunately, I've no reason to turn my spear on you."

Riku slid forward, one eyebrow raised. "Let me guess, you're saving it for the Prince."

For once, Freya actually laughed. "I'm saving it for all those who cast a shadow over this land. If that means turning my lance on the crown, then so be it."

"But ain't there anyone else to help ya fight?" said Goofy, and Little John heaved a great sigh.

"Most people are too scared to try. And with all those spooky shadows, who can blame 'em?"

"The odds are stacked against us. The Prince and the Sheriff have numbers, weapons, and a veritable fortress on their side, while we're left with these woods as our only safe haven." Turning her back on the others, Freya slung her spear over her shoulder. "The other Dragon Knights are not here to uphold King Richard's honor, so it falls upon us to keep the people's hope alive."

Kairi slid down from her barrel and slipped in front of her. "Well, maybe we can even those odds."

"I have full confidence that you will," said Robin, and he launched an arrow right at one of the tree trunks. "In fact, I believe we can put on the greatest performance this kingdom's ever seen!"

Little John leaned over Robin's shoulder. "And just wait'll ya see the look on old P.J.'s face!"

"I can see it now, Johnny!" The two burst out laughing, and for some weird reason, Robin stuck his thumb in his mouth and started tugging on one of his ears.

While the two had their laugh, Donald set down his empty bowl, grabbed his staff, and pointed it at the tunnel. "Well, what's the hold up? You show us to the castle, and we'll teach that prince a thing or two!"

"What, and barge in there without a plan?" Riku gave him a dry look, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "Face it, there's no way that Sheriff's keeping his mouth shut."

"And we did blow our cover," said Goofy. "Even goin' into town's gonna be tough."

"Oh, that's noting a simple disguise won't fix!" Robin reached for his chin, lips pursed and brow tight. "With a couple of uniforms, you two would fit perfectly with the Prince's soldiers. The rest of you could probably get away with peasant clothes, though Donald _may_ want to refrain from speaking for a while."

"What?!"

Donald's outburst sent Kairi into a short fit of giggles. "Face it, Donald, your voice is one of a kind."

"Hmph." He turned around, arms crossed and beak turned up and started muttering to himself, though Riku could only guess what he was saying.

Still, even if Robin's suggestion seemed feasible, there was one small problem. "And where are we gonna get those uniforms?"

A tap on the shoulder pulled Riku's focus over to Sora, who cracked his knuckles and wore a broad, cheeky grin. _I think I know where to start._

**x.x.x**

Sora poked his head out of the bushes, digging his claws into the soil and squinting at the clusters of cottages in the distance. His rabbit ears twitched, and he sniffed the air, grimacing when he picked up a thick, sour stench. His back arched, and his fur stood on end. Pressing his palms flat on the ground, he sprung outta the bushes and barreled straight into town. Along the way, his eyes scanned the area, in case any shadowy creeps still lurked nearby, but as he ducked behind buildings and zigzagged down the street, all he found were posters pinned to tree trunks and walls, piles of hay and lopsided wheelbarrows, and signs nailed into every other house, advertising more tax sales.

If it weren't for the smoke slithering outta the chimneys and the orange flickers from inside the windows, he'd think it was a ghost town. But on the upside, at least he didn't have to hide.

With nothing to see, Sora kept on running, charging deeper and deeper into town. Before long, a massive, grey wall rose up from behind the rooftops. Several towers poked up from behind the wall, some with pointed spires resembling witch hates and others with wide, flat tops with tiny figures pacing about. Eventually the ground came to an abrupt stop at the edge of a wide, round steam. To the right, he spotted a wooden drawbridge pressed up against the wall. That left just a few options: swimming, jumping, or warping.

Piece of cake.

Rubbing his hands together, Sora took two big steps back and then crouched back on all fours. His tail wiggled and his ears swiveled forward, picking up sounds of thundering stomps, clanking metal, and grunts and growls from inside.

_"Man, this really takes me back,"_ said Ven, and unlike earlier, his words came out light and energized. He even laughed! _"It's been a while since it was just the two of us, huh? Sneaking into a castle, slipping past guards…"_

_Digging up dirt on the bad guys?_ Sora's smile stretched wide, and he shifted in place. _Hey, maybe we can do what Robin Hood does and steal some of the prince's gold!_

_"But don't you think we should get in there first?"_

_…Right._ Sora scratched the back of his neck, and he shrugged. _Well, good thing I'm a rabbit. I bet I can get over that wall in one jump!_

Which was exactly what he planned to do, until he heard something pitter pattering its way in from behind. Ears drooping, Sora peeked over his shoulder and spotted a tiny figure scurrying his way, clinging to his top hat with one little hand.

"Sora, wait up!" Jiminy shouted, and all Sora could do was stare. Just what was he doing out here? And how'd he even keep up with those short little legs? Sora's cheeks inflated, then deflated, and he stuffed one hand into his pocket.

Before he could even grab his pen, Jiminy hopped onto his shoulder, panting and heaving. "Now, I know what you're probably gonna say! You can handle this by yourself, it's just too dangerous for a cricket like me… Well, I know that, and that's exactly why I wanna go."

But he wasn't alone! He had Ven. And even if Jiminy was small, it wasn't like he could melt into the shadows the way Sora could. He wanted to point all that out, but his arms refused to budge, and Jiminy continued talking.

"Ya gotta understand. It's my job to keep a record of this journey, so if you're gonna be spyin' on the prince, then I wanna be right there with ya."

_"I don't see a problem. He's so small I bet the guards wouldn't even notice!"_

_Yeah, but…_ What if they did? Jiminy couldn't fight. All he had was a book and an umbrella. It'd be better for Sora to put his foot down, say no, and send Jiminy back to the camp, but for some reason, he scooped up Jiminy in his hand, set him in his pocket and, throwing caution to the wind, he bounced right over that wall, landing in a shadowy corner.

He was quick to pull Jiminy out of his pocket, set him down, and then meld himself with the shadows, because up ahead, he spotted a herd of rhinos stomping back and forth. Shining suits of armor covered their big, beefy torsos, patterned with the Heartless emblem. They carried halberds in their gauntleted hands, and their eyes were solid yellow. And, just like machines, they kept repeating the same movements, pacing forward 'til they met each other in the middle, then flipping back around. A quick glance around revealed about a dozen, and several smaller figures marched on the roofs of the nearby towers.

Poking his hand out of the ground, Sora pointed toward a wooden door just a short jog away. Nodding, Jiminy zipped ahead of him, sliding under the legs of two of the rhinos and pressing his back flat against the door. Sora followed suit, sliding into the rhino's shadows and scooting closer to the door. Once the rhinos turned their backs, he popped up, shoved the door open, and squeezed inside.

They wound up in a narrow hall, lined with gold-framed paintings depicting a scrawny lion in a gold crown way too big for his head. Suits of armor stood between the paintings with swords, halberds, and maces clutched in their gauntlets. If the hall were empty, Sora would've grabbed a few of the suits, and sent them straight to camp. Unfortunately, a pack of those scraggly, wolf Heartless wandered up and down the hall in two single file lines. One line carried bows, arrows, and quivers on their backs. The other line wielded spears.

There were six total, and while they could've slipped past them, Sora sprung out of his hiding spot and shoved one of the guards against the wall, flinging green fireballs at its buddies. They retaliated by launching arrows, forcing Sora to duck and dash across the floor. The arrows pierced the walls, ricocheted off the armored suits, and struck one of the paintings right in the eye. More flames blasted the wolves' pointed snouts, and he threw his feet forward, kicking two of them in the stomach. Swords swung at his chest, neck, and shoulders, and he fought back with teeth, claws, and an explosion purple sparks, ripping off helmets, chest plates, and boots as he tore through his targets.

Eventually, the hall cleared. A few stray swords and bows lay flat on the floor, and once Sora had pushed the stolen armor into a neat little pile, he scooped up the weapons and shoved his spoils into a dark corridor. When the portal closed, Jiminy gave a short, soft applause, and the two continued down the hall, until they stumbled upon a dining room with a long, wooden table, glimmering chandeliers, and more paintings spanning the walls.

Sora and Jiminy exchanged a glance, then dashed under the table. While Sora flattened himself again, Jiminy shimmied up the legs of one of the chairs and dug out his journal. Sliding just a little bit to the right, Sora peered up and saw a weasel dressed in a familiar black coat with his hands full of cards. The lion from the paintings looked over the cards with one finger pressed to his chin, then scooped up a card, looked it over, and passed it back to the weasel.

"Hmm…" The weasel shut his eyes, breathing in slowly. "I see… something red. A heart. Yes, a heart of gold… Oh, and better still, a golden crown! You drew the King of Hearts, correct?"

"Yes!" The lion jumped up, bringing his paws together. "A perfect guess for an _oh_ so perfect card. Luxord, you truly _are_ amazing."

"Why, thank you, Your Highness." He took a bow. "Now, Hiss, would you like to join the game?"

The snake scratched his head with his tail, then sighed. "Oh, all right. I suppose it's all in good fun." He slithered down Prince John's arm, coiling his tail around another one of the cards. In all of two seconds, his eyes popped wide open, and then his face twisted into a dry, irritated sneer. "Really? Of all the cards…"

"Ah, but wait! You don't want to give it away." Still, Luxord took the card back anyway, then chuckled. "Hmm… I truly wish that this was a jest, but it would seem you've drawn the Joker."

Prince John roared with laughter, waving one of his paws. "Oh, Hiss! You silly serpent! That card's a perfect fit."

"Silly serpent?" Hiss shivered and groaned. "Well, I think that's enough games. We've got a very big day tomorrow, sire, and we can't waste the whole night with silly parlor tricks."

Prince John patted Hiss' head. "Mm, yes, yes, I know! Tomorrow is when the _real_ games begin…"

Luxord stacked his cards, setting them flat on the table. "I'm looking forward to the whole affair. Poker and rummy are all well and good, but when the arrows fly and the excitement builds, I'm certain we'll be in for a treat."

"Oh, yes," said Hiss. "Especially if you-know-who appears…"

Prince John steepled his fingers, and a crooked smile stretched across his face. "He will. After all, our lovely Maid Marian will provide the perfect prize for the repulsive ruffian."

Luxord leaned back, shifting in his chair. "Well, we'll have to wait and see if fortune smiles upon us. Until then, I bid you both goodnight."

The two left the dining hall and vanished around the corner, leaving Luxord alone with his cards. Both Sora and Jiminy waited for about two minutes, but instead of doing anything shady, he just spread out his cards and began playing a game of solitaire. That was probably all they were gonna get out of him.

So, Sora and Jiminy continued their way through the castle, passing through the halls into a grassy garden, filled with bushes dripping with dew, a few stray trees, and a small net of some kind, like a volleyball net, but closer to the ground. A tower stretched high above the walls, and its one window shimmered with light. Though faint, he could make out two voices speaking to one another.

"Oh, Klucky, I just don't understand what's happening anymore. Won't that weasel ever leave?"

"I've got a bad feelin' in me feathers. That scoundrel is up to something, m'dear, and I think it's high time we found out what."

Sora crawled toward the tower, stopping only when Jiminy leaped onto his shoulder.

"Hmm, doesn't sound like they're with the Prince. Maybe we should take a closer look!"

Sora waited for Jiminy to slip back into his pocket, and once he did, he barreled at the foot of the tower, sank his claws into the bricks, and began skittering up the wall. Soon enough, he reached the window sill, but froze when a figure poked their head out the window, clenching his teeth and holding his breath.

At the last second, he zipped out of sight. He waited there a few seconds, eyes fixed on the chubby chicken peering outside. She wore a light blue dress and a matching cap with a thin cloth tail that reached her shoulders. She leaned over the window sill with a scowl, looked back and forth, and after a few seconds, she wandered back inside.

"Doesn't look like there are any of those creatures about. If there was ever a time to start lookin'…"

"I'd ask Prince John about it, but I'm sure he's already gone to sleep. And I can't see Luxord being any more forthcoming than he has before."

"Ah, you leave that weasel to me, dearie! By the time I'm through with him, he'll wish he'd never brought in those monsters."

The other woman sighed. "It's the monsters I'm worried about! Can't we at least wait until tomorrow's tournament?"

The chicken paused. "Well, I doubt he'll be pullin' any fast ones in public. Perhaps you're right."

For the next few moments, the tower was silent, save for the sound of crackling from inside. While Sora hovered below the window, Ven finally chimed in.

_"I think Jiminy was onto something. They sure don't sound happy about the Heartless…"_

_Then maybe we oughta say something._

It was risky, since he was still a Heartless and all, but wouldn't they be happier if they knew they had allies? He'd already spooked Freya, so if it happened again, no problem! At least he'd know what he was getting into.

But knowing didn't make it any easier. As soon as Sora poked his head in the window, the chicken leaped out of her chair with two knitting needles in hand, while the young fox girl shrieked and dived into her bed. The chicken stomped toward the window, jabbing her needles at Sora's neck.

"Back, you ghastly creature! I'll not let you lay a single claw on milady!"

"Wait!" Jiminy hopped out of Sora's pocket, hands held up. "We aren't here to cause trouble!"

The chicken stopped, gazing down at Jiminy. "What's this? A wee little cricket?"

"Jiminy Cricket." He tipped his hat. "Pleased to meet ya!"

The chicken huffed, waving one of her needles. "And how do we know we can trust ya?"

Sora tightened his grip on the window sill and grabbed his notepad with one hand. Shifting his weight into his elbows, he pulled himself into the room and wrote, _'We're friends with Robin Hood! You guys know him, right?'_

The chicken laughed, lowering the needles. "There's not a soul in this whole kingdom who doesn't know of him. Isn't that right, Marian?"

"Oh, yes!" Marian slid out of the bed, hands clasped over her heart. Now that she'd stopped hiding, Sora gave her a quick once over and noticed her long, purple dress and a matching cap that covered her hears. "Why, Robin and I grew up together, and we were really quite close."

"Ah, no need to hide it, dearie!" The chicken leaned toward Jiminy and winked. "She's been carrying a flame for him since they were wee children."

Carrying a flame? That meant only one thing: love! Or at least a crush. Just thinking about it brought a smile back to his face. _'Well, is there anything you wanna tell him? Me and Jiminy are gonna be heading back soon, so we could always give him a message.'_

"Why, how generous! Perhaps you're not a monster after all." The chicken stepped back, setting her needles on a nearby nightstand. "Well, what do you think, dear?"

"Well…" Marian paused, threading her fingers together. "If it's not too much trouble, could you tell Robin about tomorrow's archery tournament? I'm supposed to give a kiss to the winner, and it just wouldn't be the same without him."

Jiminy nodded, jotting a note in his journal. "Say no more, miss! We'll let him know right away."

"Bless ye!" The chicken patted Jiminy and Sora's heads, and just this once, Sora didn't bat her hand, pout, or complain. Instead, he gave them both a salute, just to prove how serious he was.

Now that they had a plan, Sora and Jiminy waved goodbye, plunged out of the tower, and scrambled back over the wall. His lips got stuck in an unwavering grin, and he marched back to the forest with his chin up and his eyes shining bright. They might not've learned much, but at least they had a lead! And best of all, they'd get front row seats to a real archery tournament.

And c'mon. How cool was that?

_**TO BE CONTINUED** _


	11. Let the Arrows Fly

When Sora said he had it covered, he seriously wasn't kidding. Shortly after he and Jiminy had taken off, a pile of armor, a shield, a sword, and a spear all dropped at the edge of the campsite, landing with a series of clangs and clatters. When Sora had finally returned, he came bouncing back to the others, chin up, ears straight, and sparkle in his already glowing eyes. He was quick to rip out his notepad and deliver the news with a little help from Jiminy. Word of an archery tournament was enough to grab Riku's attention from the get-go, but as soon as the duo brought up a fox named Maid Marian, Robin flew to his feet, bombarding them with questions. Was she all right? Did she still remember him? Before anyone got a chance to voice their opinions, Robin had already made up his mind.

Despite the obvious risks, they'd crash the tournament and give Prince John a show he wouldn't soon forget.

Morning came at a breakneck pace, though you barely would've guessed just by looking at the sky. While small threads of light shimmered through the smoke grey clouds, a dark shadow still hovered over the clearing, the forest, and even Nottingham itself. Undeterred, both Robin and Little John led the group through the back alleys of town, weaving between cottages and ducking behind barrels and fences. Eventually, they reached the edge of a grassy field, hiding themselves within the bushes. During that time, Riku and Goofy slipped into the suits of armor, complete with metallic boots, wrist-length gauntlets, shimmering breast plates, and hoods to conceal their faces.

The sound of blaring trumpets made Riku's ears perk. Past the bushes, he spotted colored balloons and bright red banners flapping against the breeze. A rainbow of cloth tents spread throughout the field, and a whole zoo's worth of animals gathered along wooden fences and perched in the treetops. From a distance, he made out several dogs, both short and tall, shaggy and clean-cut, a whole family of white rabbits, including an older woman in a patchy dress, glasses, and a bonnet, three grinning raccoons, two cawing crows, a tiny turtle, a balding badger, and a rooster whistling and strumming on a lute.

A crocodile in a red feathered hat led a procession of elephants across the field, followed by armored rhinos pounding on drums and bouncing Heartless with horn-like snouts. Crescendos, by the looks of it. Between the tents, Riku spotted several of those armored wolf Heartless, twitching and sniffing and grasping their swords, crossbows, and other assorted weaponry. Taking a whiff of the air, one of the wolves turned toward the bushes, and Riku ducked, doubling back.

Once the Heartless had wandered off, he stood back up, turning to Robin. "And you're sure this is gonna work?"

In the time Riku'd spent surveying the field, Robin had slipped into a baggy-sleeved olive colored shirt with fake white feathers covering his arms. He stood on wobbly yellow stilts and wore a wide-brimmed purple hat. In his hands, he held a fake, pointed beak big enough to cover his snout.

"Not to worry, Riku! My old beggar disguise worked wonders on old Bushel Britches, and that was just a change of clothes." He pressed the beak over his face, tying it into place with a thin blue cloth. With the beak in place, he instantly transformed from a fox on stilts to a spindle-legged stork. "Now, _this_ disguise would fool my own mother!"

"It _is_ pretty good," said Donald, poking his head out from behind a tree. Instead of his zipper-coated hat and matching jacket, he now dressed in a brown, pointed cap with a single blue feather and a baggy blue shirt. "I'm impressed. You didn't need magic or anything!

Little John let out a rumbling laugh as he emerged from behind another tree. In place of his green duds, he now wore a tight purple top with a frilled collar, a red fez on top of a blonde wig, striped purple pants with matching shoes, a monocle, and a fake mustache. "Well, it's not just about the costume. The real trick's to get into the groove. Put on an act so good, you even start foolin' yourself."

Looking down at his armor, Goofy hummed and scratched his head. "Gawrsh, do ya think we should start usin' fake voices?"

"It's not a bad idea," said Freya, and, just like Goofy and Riku, she'd ditched her red outfit in place of the armor and hood of Prince John's flunkies. "If nothing else, I'd try to suppress your a-hyucks for as long as possible."

"Probably best to hold back any 'gawrshes' while we're at it." Riku grinned, pressing his back against a tree trunk. Unsheathing his stolen sword, he cleared his throat and then spoke in a low, gruff voice that made his throat itch. "Throw in some blind praise, butter them up, and they'll have no reason to suspect us."

An explosion of giggles followed, and Kairi leaned towards him with a broad smile. "Just don't strain yourself, Riku."

He huffed, waving the sword. "Hey, I don't care if I get a sore throat. We need to keep our cover for as long as possible."

"Aw, don't ya worry, mates!" Robin winked, stumbling over the nearest bush. "Me an' good ol' Sir Reginald'll show ya how it's done."

Little John tipped his chin up, patted his belly, and strutted right behind him. "You better believe it!"

Following the duo's lead, Riku marched out onto the field, back straight and movements stiff. After straightening his armor, Goofy followed his lead, while Kairi and Donald darted off toward the crowd and Freya slipped between two of the tents. Sora flattened himself, while Jiminy hopped along the nearby barrels. A few moments later, he stopped and looked around, one hand pressed over his eyes.

Just a few yards away, Riku spotted a white chicken dressed in blue and a vixen in a lavender dress. While he didn't recognize them, Sora's head popped out of the ground as soon as they passed by, and Jiminy hopped up and down, whistling and waving.

"Hey, over here!"

The two ladies stopped, whipping towards Jiminy. Sharing a glance, they both smiled and dashed his way.

"Oh, hello again!" said the vixen, kneeling over the barrel. "I didn't think we'd be meeting so soon."

Jiminy tucked his hands behind his back, shuffling in place. "Aw, shucks, we couldn't miss out on an event this big! Besides, we made a promise."

Goofy snapped his fingers, beaming. "Gawrsh—I mean, uh, gee, then are you Maid Marian?"

"Why, yes!" She swiveled away from Jiminy and leaned toward the two would-be soldiers. "And who are you? You don't look like the other knights…"

The chicken winked, nudging Marian with her wing. "Looks can be deceiving, dearie! Maybe these lads are new recruits."

Her eyes widened, and she cupped her hand over her mouth. "Oh! Of course. Why didn't I see it sooner?"

Sliding close to Riku, Goofy whispered in his ear. "Ya know, I didn't think it'd be that easy…"

Probably because they were just playing along, but this was hardly the time to be a downer. Instead, Riku gave the girls a firm nod, speaking with that rough, gravelly tone again. "We're on the lookout for those pesky outsiders. Any funny business, and they'll…"

"Go straight to jail!" said Goofy. "Or, uh…"

"Be hung from the gallows!" The chicken hopped up, fluttering her wings. "Prince John would _never_ tolerate such treasonous barbarians, and…" She clamped her beak shut, stifling her bubbling laughter, while Marian let out a few giggles herself.

"Oh, Lady Kluck, that sounds just like him, too."

Great. So not only did he steal the crown, but he executed anyone who dared to fight back? Talk about a total nutcase. Of course, he knew better than to voice that opinion, even if a smirk began to spread across his snout. At the same time, Sora bit his lip and shut his eyes, shoulders shaking with what Riku guessed was silent laughter.

Before sinking back into the ground, he held up a note. _'These two're my friends, so you can trust 'em!'_

"Well, seems that rogue of yours has gathered quite a little band." Lady Kluck chuckled, grabbing the hem of her dress. "But we'd best hurry, m'dear. The tournament can't start without you!"

"Well, how 'bout we escort you?" Goofy bowed. "Ya know, just in case any of them bandits rear their ugly heads…"

"I'd be honored!" Maid Marian curtsied, then turned around, waving for the two to follow. So, once Jiminy had tucked himself under Goofy's hood, they all took off in a march. Led by the sounds of trumpeting elephants, they moved toward a booth draped in bright blue curtains, with four wooden thrones overlooking the field. As the group drew near, a scrawny, maneless lion dressed in fuzzy blue robes perked up, squinting for a moment. A soft chuckle slipped out of him, and he began stroking his whiskers, while the pale yellow weasel beside him tucked a deck of cards into his coat pocket. Even if his form had changed, Riku'd recognize that black coat any day. Wasn't he the one who'd joined forces with Ratigan?

Without even realizing it, Riku's hands locked up, and his ears folded flat against his head. He drew in a short breath, then pulled his focus off the weasel and over to the bear seated next to him. By the looks of it, Little John had already made himself at home, with the way he reclined in his chair, legs crossed and hands folded over his belly. In fact, there was only one person in the royal box who looked out of place, a small green snake who slithered onto the lion's shoulder, sneering and flicking his tongue.

"Sire, shouldn't we do something about—" The lion the snake's jaw shut before he could finish.

"Nonsense, you paranoid python! I'm sure these, ah… _noble_ soldiers mean us no harm. After all, they _did_ escort our lovely ladies past all the riffraff…" He chortled, patting the snake's head. "You'll have to forgive Sir Hiss. Ever since those bloodthirsty bandits arrived, he's been spooked by his own shadow!"

The snake reared back, huffing. "Well, these days I have every _right_ to be wary of shadows."

Little John leaned back, tucking his hands behind his head. "Then maybe ya oughta unwind, Buster. Take a load off and enjoy the show."

"Buster? I'll have you know that I'm—"

"Dismissed," said Prince John. "After all, we simply _must_ keep an eye out for you-know-who."

Hiss leaned closer his ear and lowered his voice. "But we already know that he's—"

Before he got another word out, Prince John swatted his snout. "Need I remind you who wears the crown?"

"…No, sire." Hiss blew out a heavy sigh, sliding down to the ground. Though he made no more protests as he slithered away, he scowled up at Riku and Goofy. He must've seen through their disguises, but at least the others seemed convinced.

Once Hiss had disappeared from sight, Prince John glanced to the weasel, who nodded, and then turned his focus to Riku. "Shouldn't you be off with the rest of the soldiers?"

Riku averted his eyes, cringing for a moment. "We figured it'd be safer to stay close, Your Highness. There's no telling when Robin Hood or those Key-wielding strangers'll pop up."

Goofy lifted his shield, curling his free hand into a fist. "And it's our job to protect the crown at all costs!"

"Well, would ya look at that?" said Little John. "Front row seats to the tourney _and_ bodyguards. You're one lucky guy, P.J."

"Oh, the many perks of royalty." With a twisted grin, he rubbed his paws together, though at the sound of a familiar voice, Riku's attention shifted to the left, where he spotted Maid Marian and Lady Kluck, now joined by Robin himself.

"Beggin' your pardon, but it's a great honor… to be shootin' for the favor of a lovely lady like yourself. I hopes I win the kiss."

"Oh! Well, thank you, my thin-legged archer. I wish you luck, with all my heart…"

The two parted ways. While Marian returned to her seat, Robin hobbled back into line, taking his place next to the Sheriff, several scruffy dogs, a twitchy-eyed turtle, and a shaggy boar. All of them set their eyes on a row of targets, pinned up by rounded leather structures spaced evenly apart. With the competitors in place, the crocodile from earlier strutted up to the royal box, carrying a golden arrow on a purple pillow. He bowed, asking for permission to begin, and once Prince John agreed, the elephants blared yet another tune, while the croc raised the pillow over his head and spoke with a booming voice.

"The tournament of the golden arrow will now begin!"

One by one, the competitors unleashed their arrows. Each one breezed through the air, piercing their targets as if they were pincushions. Some struck the outermost rings, others got within inches of the bulls-eye. With each new shot, the crowd roared with cheers and applause, at least until the Sheriff took center stage. At that moment, the field grew eerily silent, not that the Sheriff seemed to care. Grinning from ear to ear, he lazily flung his arrow, which swayed on the breeze and struck the ring closest to the center. Now that he'd made his mark, the air swelled with the sounds of 'boos' and groans.

Ears folded back, the Sheriff turned to the crowd and flailed his bow. "Oh, put a sock in it!"

Seconds later, Robin wobbled onto one of his spindly stilts and launched his own arrow, made of two skinny twigs. Though the arrow wobbled against the wind, it struck dead center, bringing forth another explosion of cheers. Maid Marian hopped to her feet and clapped her little hands. Goofy bounced up and down and gave a great big 'yippee,' while Riku snorted, and Prince John stroked his whiskers again.

"A perfect bulls-eye. Well, well…"

The weasel chuckled, loosely folding his arms. "I wager our fine, feathered friend shall reap the winnings before long."

Little John draped an arm over his shoulder. "Hey, who doesn't love an underdog? He's got my vote."

Eyes narrowed, the Sheriff grabbed another arrow and threaded it through his bow, but while he tried to take aim, Robin leaned toward the old mutt and started talking his ears off.

"I'm gonna win that golden arrow, and then I'm gonna present myself to the lovely Maid Marian and—"

The Sheriff cracked a stiff smile, eyes half lidded. "Listen, Scissorbill, if you shoot half as good as you blabbermouth, then you're better'n Robin Hood."

Robin stumbled backwards, grasping his head with one fake wing. "Robin Hood, he says? Wowee! I'm tiptop, all right, but I'm not as good as he is." The irony practically dripped off his tongue and became even more apparent when he casually launched another arrow, striking another bulls-eye. And, just like before, the Sheriff's arrow missed the mark.

If he weren't under cover, Riku would've laughed at the sorry sight. If it weren't completely careless, he probably would've made some snappy comment about the Sheriff's crummy marksmanship. Instead, he just opted to roll his eyes, a smug look on his face once the crowd let out another cheer. Behind, he heard Prince John and Little John comment on Robin's classiness, but he refrained from speaking up.

In fact, his gaze left the competitors entirely when he spotted a red balloon bobbing through the air, propelled by a skinny propeller.

Squinting, he moved forward and placed a hand above his eyes. Though it was tough to tell from a distance, he could've sworn he saw something green moving along with the balloon, though a lightning bolt popped it before he got a closer look, and a muffled scream soon followed.

Wisps of black smoke began trailing up from between the tents, and while Prince John looked toward the ruckus, Little John cleared his throat and pointed back at the field.

"Hey, P.J., you're missin' all the action!"

"Hm?" His head snapped towards the bear, and he laughed. "Oh, yes. My mistake…"

Riku deflated with a small sigh. Talk about a close call. Luckily, the crocodile captain had already begun pulling the arrows from the targets, and as soon as he spoke up, all eyes fell back to the field, including Prince John's.

"Attention, everyone! The final contestants are… the honorable Sheriff of Nottingham…"

Right on cue, the Sheriff leaped forward and took a bow, earning another round of boos, while the captain swept his arm at Robin.

"And the… heh, spindle-legged stork of Devonshire." A resounding cheer broke out, twice as loud as the last time, and Robin spun around, grinning at the crowd and waving at Maid Marian. One of her hands flew to her cheek, and she waved right back at him, while Goofy clapped his hands and shouted above the cheers.

"Whoopee! You show that mean ol' Sheriff who's boss, Mr. Stork!"

"Mmm…" Prince John leaned over the arm of his chair with a wide, tight-lipped smile. "That's awfully bold of you, my chivalrous friend."

"But it's the truth!" said Lady Kluck, waving one feathered finger. "That scoundrel's been driving that poor village to starvation, and—"

Eyes wide, Maid Marian cut her off. "What she means to say is that the Sheriff _has_ been rather cold of late. And while I'm sure you both mean well, I just don't understand why you've chosen to work with those shadows."

Prince John's ears folded back, and his lips puckered up like he'd just bitten a lemon. " _Young lady,_ you had better mind your tone!" He turned his nose up and pressed his paw over his chest. "I'll have you know that I have only the kingdom's best interests at heart, and those beasts guarantee our stability and safety from repulsive rogues such as—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" said Little John. "C'mon, this ain't the time to start bickering. Keep this up, and you'll miss the grand finale!"

Thank goodness for Little John. As soon as he spoke up, Prince John's mouth snapped shut, and he settled back into his seat, squeezing the armrests and mumbling to himself. Now that the prince seemed pacified, Riku turned his eyes to the field just in time to spot a hooded vulture diving beneath one of the targets and scrambling back several yards. Once he stopped, the Sheriff sent his arrow flying, and at the last second, the vulture hopped up, and the arrow struck dead-center.

Riku's hands bunched into two tight fists, and his lips curled back, revealing his now pointed teeth. His fur stood on end, but he held back the urge to growl. This time around, even Goofy kept quiet, though he leaned over Riku's ear and whispered.

"Hey, that's cheatin'! Ain't there anything we can do to stop him?"

Riku shook his head. If they intervened, they'd blow their cover on the spot, and then what? Another Heartless brawl? With so many civilians gathered, it was way too big of a risk, even though another round of lightning bolts crackled from afar and even though Riku caught a figure diving between the tents.

Patting his big, fat belly, the Sheriff tipped his head back and beamed. "Well, that shot wins the golden arrow, the kiss, and the whole caboodle."

Talk about cocky. Robin hadn't even made his move yet! Thankfully, he stepped in before long, grabbing another arrow and pulling his bowstring tight. It seemed like it'd be smooth sailing from there, but at the last second, the Sheriff bumped the bottom of Robin's bow, sending the arrow soaring up at a sharp, diagonal angle.

Once more, Riku's hands locked up, but the tension bubbling inside him petered out when Robin flung another arrow at the last second, sending the first crashing into the Sheriff's arrow and splitting it down the middle. Grasping his chest, Riku exhaled softly and took a wobbly step back. All around, the crowd went wild, shouting, flailing, and clapping so hard, they'd probably end up with blisters on their palms. Maid Marian grabbed Lady Cluck and pulled her into a hug. Little John puffed out his chest and crossed his arms, and Goofy and Riku shared a laugh, the surrounding air light and bubbly.

But it wasn't all fun and games. Out of the corner of his eye, Riku could've sworn he saw Prince John waving one of his fingers, and the captain winked, rubbing his hands together and making his way toward Riku and Goofy.

He stood up on his tip toes and whispered to them both. "When His Highness gives the signal, grab the stork and tie him up tight."

Biting his lip, Riku jerked his head up and down, but already he could feel his blood turning to ice. Prince John knew. The disguise didn't even matter, and while Robin strode cheerily toward the box and Maid Marian, a pack of Heartless rhinos lumbered close behind, nostrils flaring and eyes glowing.

Well, good thing this was all just an act. Grabbing Goofy's shoulder, Riku pointed to the pack of rhinos, then punched the palm of his hand. Goofy's eyes popped open, and he gave a quick nod, and the two slipped into the procession just as Robin reached Maid Marian's side.

He folded his arms over the edge of the booth, staring longingly into her eyes. Soon, Prince John rose from his throne and spread his arms. He spoke with a light, bouncy tone, with a giggle in his voice.

"Archer, I commend you, and because of your superior skill, you shall get what is coming to you. Our royal congratulations…"

Robin grasped his hand with both his wings, shaking it and spouting out praise, despite Prince John's whiny protests. A shifting shadow pulled Riku's eyes off the two for a moment and down to his feet, and he heard Sora's voice echoing in his skull.

_Hang in there, Riku! I've got an idea…_

He darted past the rhinos, disappearing behind one of the tents. With Sora gone, Riku set his eyes back on the prince, tension gripping his entire body. The captain passed a purple pillow to Prince John with a sword resting on top. After adjusting his crown, the lion scooped up the sword and placed it over Robin's shoulder.

"And now I name you… the winner. Or, more appropriately, the loser!" He laughed, slicing through Robin's shirt and sending the hat, the tattered fabric, and the false beak tumbling to the ground.

The crowd gasped and shirked. Maid Marian and Lady Cluck recoiled, leaning close to another with their eyes and mouths wide open. Snickering, Prince John sank back into his seat and waved his paw.

"Seize him."

Riku gripped the tail end of the rope, tipping his head toward the nearby rhinos. Then, just as the armored brutes lunged at Robin's arms, the duo stretched the rope out in front of the legs, pulled Robin aside, and watched as the Heartless toppled over like a string of dominos. The crowd gasped. The sky buzzed and crackled. Lightning broke through the clouds, striking each of the rhinos' horns, while the air rippled and a magnetic sphere dragged them up off their feet. Bursting out from behind one of the tents, Kairi and Donald scrambled toward the royal box, while a black blur struck Prince John's back like a cannonball, pinning him flat against the ground.

"W-what is the meaning of this?!" Prince John roared, squirming and wriggling to no avail. "Guards! Sheriff! Luxord! _Do_ something!"

Dropping this bow, the Sheriff jabbed his fingers in his mouth and whistled. "You heard 'im, you birdbrains! Get over there!"

Per the Sheriff's orders, two hooded vultures fluttered away from a nearby treetop and dived down at Riku, Goofy, and Robin. Dropping the rope altogether, Riku and Goofy sprung backwards, launching their stolen sword and shield at the incoming buzzards. Both vultures yelped, splitting in two different directions, and the weapons whirled back into Riku and Goofy's grip without hitting a single feather. Reaching over his shoulder, Robin fired off his remaining arrows, striking each of the vultures' wings and sending the duo spiraling into grass with a dull _THUNK._ At least they had a little backup.

Pulling up his sleeves, the Sheriff brandished his sword and charged, but he only made it a few yards before Freya shot down from above, jabbing her spear at his blubbery belly. The sharp point sent him staggering backwards, growling and grasping his stomach.

"Well, if it ain't the little traitor." He lunged forward, swiping his sword at her waist, but she parried with a single swing. "Ya know, I bet that Fratley fella'd be mighty disappointed seein' ya with all these crummy bandits."

"Nonsense." She scoffed, and when he took another jab at her side, she hopped aside and thrust her weapon at his neck. "I'm fulfilling Sir Fratley's wishes by defending our kingdom, which is more than you can claim!"

The two continued to clash, thrusting, swiping, jumping and charging. All the while, Luxord finally got out of his seat and took a step toward both Sora and the prince. Quick to intervene, Little John barged into Luxord's path, swatting him back with a long, wooden pole. The blow sent Luxord skidding backwards, but he retaliated by flinging a deck of cards at Little John's chest, neck, and shoulders. Each one sliced across him like paper knives, knocking him toward Sora, who sank down at the last second. While he escaped the blow, Prince John wasn't so lucky. Just as he started to push himself up, Little John crashed into his side, sending him toppling into Maid Marian's seat.

Brushing her wings together, Lady Kluck socked Prince John's snout, while Little John grabbed him by the tail of his coat and yanked him back. Free from the magnetic pull, the rhinos barreled at Riku and Goofy. As they drew close, they struck the ground with their halberds, rattling the earth and sending shockwaves flying at their feet. Locking eyes, the two leaped in the opposite direction, and while Goofy thrust his shield against one of the rhinos' axes, Riku cloaked his stolen sword in Dark Firaga and slashed across another rhino's armored torso.

The rhino stumbled onto a bed of mines, which blasted it into the air, and Kairi zipped next to Riku, Keyblade in hand. Twirling his staff like a propeller, Donald charged through the mob, setting the air ablaze with a bombardment of fireballs. His magic knocked several of the rhinos off balance, but in just a matter of seconds, countless corridors began spreading overhead, dropping hordes of Armored Archers, Air Soldiers, Lance Soldiers, and Large Bodies all across the field.

Grabbing Marian by the wrist, Lady Kluck dashed out of the royal box and dragged her away from the brawl. "Run for it, lassie. This is no place for a lady!"

Grasping the golden arrow, Lady Kluck scampered into the fray and jabbed at one of the rhinos' rear. One sharp thrust knocked it into the air, and Riku howled with laughter at the ridiculous sight. His laughter ended soon, however, when he spotted Luxord shoving Sora and Little John back with a tidal wave of enormous cards.

The cards swept beneath their feet and flung them into the roof of a nearby tent. With the booth clear, Luxord turned to Prince John and lifted him to his feet.

"Might I suggest a more direct approach? It'd be a shame to let that darkness go to waste."

Gritting his teeth, Riku ducked beneath a diving Air Soldier and swatted away the arrows launched by three Armored Archers. He bolted toward the prince, ready to take a swipe when one of the rhinos lunged in front of him and swung its halberd straight at his waist. Skidding to a stop, Riku lifted his sword to block, but the force of the blow cracked the blade and sent him reeling back. While he tossed the sword aside and willed the Kingdom Key into his clutches, black smoke began spiraling around Prince John's scrawny body, and, shivering, he began firing off fistfuls of bright blue fire and wailing at the top of his lungs.

"Kill them! _Kill_ them!"

"Oh, pipe down!" said Donald, blasting icicles at his gaping mouth. Though he ducked and flailed, two of the blasts struck his chest, knocking him back into his seat.

The whole Heartless swarm enclosed on Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy. Arrows ricocheted off of Goofy's shield. Shockwaves rocked the field. Sparks flew as sword and Keyblade clashed, and the combination of crashing lightning with the sparks of Kairi's Magnega spells left Riku's hair and fur frazzled, making him look like a giant silver puffball. Robin managed to slip between two charging wolves, and on his way out, Little John tossed him a sword, which he thrust at the crocodile captain, while Lady Kluck grabbed his tail and flung him into Prince John's lap.

The throne toppled over, and Prince John shrieked, zipping into the corner and tossing more dark flames, which Sora swatted away with a spinning breeze. Wiggling his claws, he lunged at the prince, who bit his finger tips and dashed through the cloth curtain. Chuckling, Little John trailed after him, smacking his back with the side of his wooden pole before delivering a kick to his rear.

Someone bumped into Riku's back, and a quick peek over his shoulder revealed Kairi, looking equally frazzled from all the lightning strikes. She launched her Keyblade into a Strike Raid, and when her weapon came flying back, she swept it toward the crowd.

"You know, this is the perfect chance to brush up on your Shotlocks. C'mon, we can do it together!"

Riku hummed, taking a quick glimpse at their attackers. "Man, why didn't I think of that?"

He took a deep breath, leveling the Kingdom Key with five incoming Lance Soldiers. Beads of black energy pulsed at the Keyblade's tip, and with a single flick, he pelted their faces with streaks of black energy. At the same time, Kairi combed through the crowd by flinging shimmering white orbs at Armored Archers and rhinos alike. Together, they kept a constant assault up for about two minutes, while Goofy darted across the field with Donald on his shoulders, hurling foes around with whirlwinds, blackening the grass with electric pulses, and reducing their opponents to stiff statues, courtesy of some well-timed Stopga spells.

Between gaps in the Heartless horde, Riku spotted Maid Marian fleeing across the field, pursued by spear-wielding Heartless wolves. Lucky for her, Robin came swinging own from a rope, scooping her up in his arms and placing her on the roof of one of the tents.

"Marian, my darling, I love you more than life itself!"

"Oh, Robin, I never doubted you!" She threw her arms around him, but their embrace was cut short by an incoming barrage of arrows.

Laughing, Robin swiped his sword at the incoming projectiles and squeezed Marian's hand. "Well, then will you marry me?"

She grasped her cheek with her free hand, a smile rapidly overtaking her face. "I thought you'd never ask!" Two of the Heartless below swiped spears and axes at Robin's legs, and the two tumbled over the awning and into a wooden chair. "But you could have chosen a more romantic setting!"

Even with Heartless swiping and jabbing at the duo, Robin continued to grin, hopping down from the chair and shoving it at the scraggly wolves below. "And for our honeymoon, London!"

"Yes!"

"Normandy! Sunny Spain!" He tossed the sword up and caught it with a snap of the wrist, and Marian started giggling.

"Why not?"

While the couple dashed off toward a tent packed with shelves full of pie, Lady Kluck barged into the middle of the Heartless brawl, cackling wildly as she rammed into one of the rhinos.

"Ya looked like you could use a wee bit of help!" she said, grabbing one of the Air Soldiers' boots and smacking it against the ground.

Riku whistled, ramming into a Large Body's back and firing off more dark projectiles. "Hey, if you think you can keep up, then I'm all for it."

She let out another laugh before jabbing one of the rhinos' in the rump. "Oh, that won't be a problem at all!"

The blow sent the rhino scrambling away from the pack, and it charged right into one of the tents just as Little John shoved three more rhinos inside. Once he dived inside, all of the rhinos took off running, and Little John's head burst through the roof, eyes bulging. Blinded by the walls of the tent, the rhinos thundered toward Riku and the others.

"Whoa! Hey, uh, ya might wanna start running!"

He didn't have to say it twice. With the tent flying his way, Riku leaped backwards, gaining some distance from the Heartless swarm. Grabbing Donald's sleeve, Goofy sprinted to the right, and as soon as Sora popped out of the ground, Kairi took his hand and lunged behind the royal box, leaving only Lady Kluck behind. But, unsurprisingly, the hen held her ground, hopping out of harm's way when the tent came rushing by. A series of clanks, bangs, and thuds followed, and many of the Heartless burst into smoke. Any stragglers met their end by getting swatted by Goofy's shield, shredded by Sora's claws, sliced by Riku and Kairi's Keyblades, and incinerated by Donald's fire.

Unfortunately, the tent kept on zigzagging through the field, scattering the crowd of spectators, who leaped over fences, ducked behind barrels, and made a mad dash for the shelter of the woods. Robin, in the mean time, led Marian toward a booth stocked with shelves of fresh pies, trailed by the crocodile captain. Once again, Robin and the croc crossed blades, and in the midst of the fighting, he made another quip.

"We'll have six children!"

"Six? Oh, a dozen, at least!" One of the Sheriff's vulture flunkies popped up with a crossbow in hand, and Marian grabbed one of the pies and smashed it against his beak. "Take that!"

The tent burst through the stand just in the nick of time, sending pies flying, while the vulture clung to the cloth for dear life. Picking up speed, the rhinos charged at the Sheriff just as Freya took another jab at his neck. Pulling back her spear, she leaped out of harm's way, and instead of pursuing her, the Sheriff took one look at the tent and took off like a bullet. His short, stubby legs barely kept him ahead of the raging rhinos, and before long, the tent scooped up a stray wooden chair, crashed into the Sheriff, and rammed right into a distant stone tower, creating an avalanche of bricks. The elephants up top clung to each other and Little John bolted away from the collapsing wreckage just as the rubble came tumbling down.

Between the thundering rhinos, the onslaught of spells, and the surrounding chaos, the Heartless population rapidly dwindled, and Riku and the others shifted gears, guiding the fleeing crowd towards the woods. Hopping ahead of the others, Sora flung green flames into the air as a beacon, which Kairi followed up by launching light pillars at the few Large Bodies. Little John and Lady Kluck shoved their way through the last few rhinos, allowing Robin and Maid Marian to slip into the head of the line, and Freya dived down from one of the few unmarred tents to skewer three straggling wolves.

Dismissing his Keyblade, Riku snapped his fingers and pulled open a portal, giving the townspeople a quick escape. The family of rabbits took the lead, though one young boy launched an arrow at Prince John's rear on the way inside, and soon after, a balding badger in brown robes, the rooster minstrel, and a whole zoo's worth of other animals lunged into the darkness. In just a matter of seconds, the field had all but emptied, and Riku took one last look at the wreckage.

His heart froze when he saw Prince John peeking over a barrel of ale, smiling despite his embarrassing defeat. No more Heartless appeared among the ruin. Though Luxord strode behind the prince, neither one of them made any moves; they just watched like hunters stalking their prey, waiting and observing until opportunity reared its head.

A hard lump formed in Riku's throat, and he forced himself to look away. Shaking his head, he plunged into the portal and pulled it shut.

_**TO BE CONTINUED** _


	12. The Jig is Up

After escaping the ruckus at the archery tournament, everyone gathered at the campsite in the woods. The dancing orange flames in the fire pit drove back the chill of the evening air, filling the clearing with dull warmth, amplified by the sounds of laughter and chatter all around. To the far left, Riku spotted a group of children, including three white rabbits and a bespectacled turtle grinning and gossiping about the tournament. The rabbit in the middle wore a loose blue shirt and a hat identical to Robin's, so big that it threatened to fall over his face. He held up a tiny bow and stood up on his tip toes, gloating about how he shot an arrow at the prince's butt, while the turtle tucked his head into his shell, legs wobbling.

Normally, Riku might've snickered at the sight. He might've marched over there, patted the kid on the head, and said he had guts, but his feet wouldn't budge from his spot near the table and his lips remained fixed in a perpetual frown. He pressed his back against the table's side, arms tightly folded and fingers grasping his fur. He glanced to the right, where he found the rooster minstrel before strumming a bouncy tune, while Goofy clapped and hummed along.

Across the table, Jiminy was hard at work, eyes glued to his journal and pen speeding across the page. After finally tearing his feet off the ground, Riku peeked behind him, spotting a tiny sketch resembling those hooded wolf soldiers, titled _'Howling Hoodlum.'_ The neighboring page contained a drawing of one of the armored rhinos, aptly named _'Ivory Sentinel.'_ Given all the commotion at the tournament, he probably had a wealth of new notes to transcribe, so Riku turned away without a word, seeking a new distraction.

"But how'd you do it?" A glance over his shoulder brought his attention to Donald, who stood face to face with Lady Kluck, waving his staff like a pointer stick. "You must've used _some_ kinda magic! That's the only way you could've lifted those rhinos."

Cracking her knuckles, Lady Kluck slid closer. "Would ya like a demonstration?"

To answer her question, Donald sprung backwards and started waving his hands. "Hey, don't get the wrong idea! I'm not saying you're weak, but—"

She inched even closer, leaning into his face. For several long seconds, she stayed silent, and her eyes carried a suspicious glint. In response, Donald grasped his staff with both hands, gulping and pulling his face into a tight, wrinkled look.

But instead of landing a hit, Lady Kluck only laughed. "You'd be surprised how much muscle you can hide under these feathers!"

"But muscle's not gonna help you lift something _that_ huge!" He stomped one of his feet, chest puffed up and brow wrinkled. "You've got some kinda super strength, and the only guy I know with _that_ kinda power's… well, it's not just because he worked out!"

"You're jealous, aren't you?" Finally, Riku wheezed out a small chuckle, which turned Donald's face as red as a strawberry.

"Don't be silly. I've got plenty of power right here!" He jumped up and twirled his staff, blasting the fire pit with a stream of fresh orange flames. The townspeople oohed and ahhed. Some even applauded, and Donald tipped his chin up, shut his eyes, and smirked. "See? I don't _need_ super strength."

Goofy's dancing stopped abruptly, and both his hands covered his mouth. "Yup, you're jealous, all right!"

"Oh, I'll show _you_ jealous!" That was Donald's only warning before he stomped toward Goofy, but before he got too far, Little John scooped him up in his great big arms, lifting him to eye level.

"Hold it, Donnie. You're killin' the atmosphere!"

After taking a bite of pie, Freya gave Donald a painfully dry look. "Let's avoid any unnecessary squabbling. We're supposed to be _celebrating_ our victory, not bickering like children."

Setting Donald down, Little John slumped against a tree. "Well, it won't be a real party 'til our two lovebirds get back."

"But what if it's too early to celebrate?" The words slipped out of Riku's mouth without a thought, and by the time he realized what he'd just said, he found himself staring into a wall of piercing eyes. Sora even looked up from his own cherry pie, wiping some of the sticky red residue off his cheeks. Setting his food down, he hopped down from his rocky perch and scooted next to Riku. Tapping his knee, he lifted his notepad.

_'Did something happen?'_

"Nah." Riku dug his fingers into his hair, slouching. "Well, okay, nothing _serious_ happened. It's just… Something about the prince rubbed me the wrong way."

"You and the rest of us," said Donald, though his flat tone gave way to something softer within seconds. Frowning, he waddled closer, his scowl nowhere in sight. "But it _must_ be serious if it's got you this worried…"

"I don't know." Riku blew out a big breath of air, concealing his face with his hand. "He didn't do anything. Didn't even complain. And if you think that's weird, he was smiling right before I closed the portal."

Freya tensed, clutching the edges of her plate. "That's… uncharacteristic of him. That _child_ has always thrown explosive tantrums, especially when met with failure."

"Bingo. And it wasn't just him; Luxord was standing right there with him, but neither of them made any moves."

"They must've known they were outmatched!" said Donald. "That prince could barely throw fireballs. There's no way he'd stand a chance against all of us."

Goofy slung one arm around his torso, propping up his elbow while he tapped the side of his head. "But it ain't like the Organization to pull punches, Donald. And I remember that Luxord fella bein' able to freeze time."

A crooked smile spread across Sora's face, and he shrugged. _'Maybe he wanted to give us a fair chance? They do need us alive…'_

Rocking back and forth on her heels, Kairi gazed up at the sky. "I hope that's all it is, but even if it isn't… well, it's like Donald said. We still have numbers on our side, and as long as we don't summon our Keyblades, the Heartless won't be able to find us as easily." She turned to Sora. "Right?"

Sora hesitated, reaching for the back of his neck. _'We should be okay. All the darkness is making me feel like I've got a runny nose.'_ He stopped, squinted at the page, and added, _'I mean, the scent's so strong that I can barely sense Kairi's light! And if I can't feel it, there's no way a regular Heartless could.'_

An almost invisible smile crossed Freya's lips. "Good, because we have much more to worry about than our own safety." She gestured to the crowd of villagers, most of whom probably had zero fighting experience. Just another reason to stay on their toes.

Somehow, Little John managed to keep a straight face during the whole discussion, and by the time he finally spoke up, an almost inaudible laugh escaped him. "If something happens, it happens, but I say we wait 'til Rob gets back before we start losin' our cool."

A good point. Speculating was kind of a double edged sword, and if they focused too much on what _could_ happen, they'd miss out on the present. Granted, this was hardly the first time Riku'd lost sight of the here and now.

But, as luck would have it, the sly fox wound up poking his head into the camp after about ten minutes. The gasps, shouts, and trampling footsteps of the villagers made him impossible to miss, and a furry wall of canines, felines, rabbits, and pigs all huddled around the entrance, blurting out all sorts of questions and praise. The older rabbit girl asked how he got the idea for the stork costume, a skinny brown dog on a crutch asked if he'd need a freshly forged shield for the struggles ahead. Men and women alike begged for details about their romantic evening. Had they kissed? Exchanged vows under the moonlight? Just what had happened in those woods?

Each new question seemed to grow louder than the last, and the crowd crept even closer, like a singular mass. Both Robin and Marian squeezed their way through the masses, but with so many people flooding around them, they barely made any progress until Maid Marian and an elderly badger came barging into the group.

"Aw, I know you're all excited," said the badger, "but they've barely got room to breathe!"

"Aye! Let the dears have a little space." Lady Kluck chuckled. "For all we know, they could've found even more of those blasted beasties in the woods."

Slipping out of the crowd, Maid Marian let out a quiet giggle. "Actually, we didn't find a single trace of those creatures."

Her words squeezed a gasp out of Riku, and he looked to her with his ears up straight. "Wait, so you didn't run into any trouble?"

"Not at all. It _was_ a bit darker than we'd hoped, but I didn't see a single pair of glowing eyes."

Robin squeezed her hand, pressing his hat over his chest. "Though, regrettably, the clouds hid the stars from us, putting a bit of a damper on the romantic atmosphere."

A big, bright smile crossed Kairi's face, and she clasped her hands together. "Aw, but at least you had each other! Isn't that all that really matters?"

"Of course," said Marian, resting her head on Robin's shoulder. "It's been so many years since I've felt true happiness. I suppose it's a bit selfish, but—"

Sora flailed his harms, head snapping from side to side. _'No way! Love's one of the best feelings there is. I don't think anyone's gonna hold it against you if you're happy! '_ He added a great big heart at the end of the note, then winked, prompting hushed laughs from the villagers, and a couple of 'awws.'

"But no sign of the prince, huh?" Riku's brow grew tight, and he gazed back at the tunnel, half-expecting to find shifting shadows and twitching claws.

"The prince?" Marian followed his gaze, frowning. "But surely he wouldn't follow us through the woods…"

"Ach, he's too soft to even try," said Lady Kluck, though she turned her back on Marian the next second and tucked her wings behind her back. "But that still doesn't explain why he was so cheery…"

"Cheery?" Robin tilted his head, rubbing his chin. "That's—"

"Unbelievable, isn't it?" Freya slumped, shaking her head. "But I doubt it was a jest, or Riku wouldn't have been so troubled."

"Hmm, true." He sank down on one of the rocks, scratching his head. "But cheer up, lad. It's no good for a boy your age to carry such a heavy burden."

Ha. Robin didn't even know the half of it. "Sorry, but we've fought the Organization enough times to pick up on their tricks, and there's no way Luxord's throwing in the towel just yet."

"Of course he's not," said Goofy. "But we're all in this together, and don't ya remember what ya said to Aqua?"

Right, he'd even told her to let them carry some of the weight, yet here he was, trying to shoulder it all on his own again. He really should've taken his own advice.

A tug on his pant leg brought Riku's focus back to Sora. _Don't sweat it, Riku. If I sneak back to the castle, I bet—_

He flapped his hand, plopping down on the nearest barrel. His shoulders dropped, and his hands fell to his lap, while his gaze fell downward, hiding his frown. "No, it's fine. You've all been fighting the Organization a lot longer than I have, so I should probably just shut up and listen."

A whole year had passed, after all, which was at least twice as long as his previous journey. And aside from Xemnas, he'd only ever encountered two of their members. Sora had infiltrated their castle countless times, he, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy were all there when Twilight Town went under siege. Despite all their struggles they'd faced in his absence, they were all acting so calm, so cheerful, and here he was, getting worked up over one suspicious smile.

This was a party, for crying out loud, he was acting a big, wet blanket.

"Oh, knock it off." Something white moved in the corner of his eye, and before he knew it, Donald planted himself on the neighboring stone. "There's nothing wrong with being careful, Riku, so stop selling yourself short."

"Yeah, but there's a difference between being cautious and paranoid." He wheezed out a laugh, slapping himself on the face. "I don't know. I'm probably just in the wrong mindset."

"Well, I know what'll cheer you up," said Little John. Reaching behind his back, he pulled a lute of his own. Brow arched, Riku watched him brush his fingers across the strings, making a soft, twangy sound. Then, the next thing he knew, Little John burst into song.

 _Oh, the world will sing of an English king a thousand years from now_  
And not because he passed some laws or had that lofty brow  
While bonny good King Richard leads the great crusade he's on  
We'll all just have to slave away for that good for nothin' John

_Incredible as he is inept_  
_Whenever the history books are kept, they'll call him the phony king of England!_

It didn't take long before the crowd chimed in, clapping their hands, stomping their feet, and wiggling their hips to the beat. While Donald cackled at the snarky lyrics, Goofy spun around, waved his fingers, and started singing along with Little John, even though he didn't know the words to the next verse. It was all so comical that Riku's lips curled up against his will, and he started tapping his foot without even realizing it. Once he caught on, he stopped, shook his head, and set his eyes back on the tunnel, but the bouncing beat continued tempting him to leave his seat.

Just when he was sure he'd glued himself to the barrel, he felt someone tap his shoulder, shattering his focus in the process. A quick look behind him revealed Kairi, leaning in his face with a wide, mischievous smile and a sparkle in her eyes.

"You know, if you wanted to dance, all you had to do was ask."

Riku scooted back, eyes taped open and mouth agape. "Wait, who said I wanted to—hey!" She grabbed his wrist and tugged him along despite his clumsy protests.

"Silly. I just want you to have a little fun." Her smile softened, and she came to a stop. "When's the last time any of us got to goof off?"

He gave her a flat look, both hands on his hips. "My welcome back party?"

Her cheeks puffed up, and her brow furrowed. "Okay, you have a point, but can't you think of anything else?"

"You mean the party doesn't count? Talk about harsh."

"Rikuuu…" She blew an exaggerated sigh, then started giggling. "You don't have to be so nervous."

He tipped his head back, raising a clenched fist. "Hey, who said I'm nervous? Dancing's not even a challenge."

"Then go ahead. Prove it." She extended her hand. "It might help you feel better, too."

Well, nothing stopped him from keeping watch and dancing at the same time. And stubborn as he was, Kairi still had a point. Hadn't he just said that he was in the wrong mindset? He knew for a fact that he was worrying way too much, and that wouldn't change unless he took some initiative. So, not to keep her waiting, he took her hand, but after that, hesitation clamped him in an iron grip. What was he supposed to do next? This wasn't a waltz. It was completely casual, but the music had a folk, almost country sound to it. Not exactly his expertise.

Fortunately, Kairi must've picked up on his awkwardness, because the next thing he knew, she'd released his hand and started waving to the rhythm. A sheepish smile spread across his face as he watched her, and soon he started loosening up, matching his footsteps to the tempo. A few moments later, he started swinging his arms, and once he'd torn off the last threads of his hesitation, he took her hand again, and the two started marching in a circle.

Along the way, Riku took occasional glances at his shoes, followed by quick glimpses at the tunnel. A nudge from Kairi stopped him from taking another peek at his feet, and after whirling around one more time, he stopped eying the tunnel altogether. His movements loosened even further, and his limbs went from dry sticks to wet noodles. Joining hands one more time, he and Kairi exchanged grins, and he raised his arm, letting Kairi perform a quick twirl before she skipped over to Goofy started dancing alongside him.

Passing off his lute to a shaggy, yellow dog, Little John turned to face Lady Kluck. The two wiggled their hips, slapped the ground, and whirled about while a buck-toothed rabbit jammed on some pots and pans and the rooster minstrel strummed a cheery harmony.

A few minutes passed, and Riku and Kairi met up at the edge of the fire, joined by Sora, who leaped down from one of the large rocks and greeted the two with a gigantic grin. Before either of them got a chance to speak up, he pressed his hand into the dirt and started whirling like a top. In the middle of his wild, break dancing maneuver, his body burst into bright green sparkles, making Riku's jaw drop in the process.

"Where'd you pick _that_ up?"

He swiveled to a stop, then tapped his notepad. _'Ven taught me! Pretty cool, huh?'_

Riku snorted and shrugged. "Well, it's definitely flashy."

_'Hey, those sparkles weren't just for show!'_

"What, so you've got magic dance moves?"

Kairi nudged him with her elbow. "I think you mean magical, _healing_ dance moves."

As he came strutting by, Donald started snickering. "I bet you're the one who's jealous now."

Instead of taking the bait, Riku just shrugged. "Nah. I doubt it'd work in a real fight."

Pouting, Sora bopped him on the arm, and while Riku lunged forward and started ruffling his hair, Kairi's laughter bubbled through the campsite, fading only when Little John started singing one last verse.

 _While he taxes us to pieces and he robs us of our bread_  
King Richard's crown keeps slipping down  
Around that pointed head  
But while there is a merry man in Robin's wily pack  
We'll find a way to make him pay and steal our money back

_A minute before he knows we're there, ol' Rob'll steal his—_

_SNAP!_

A burning arrow cut through the campsite, snapping the strings of his lute. Bright orange flames consumed the wooden instrument, and Little John yelped, dropping the instrument at his feet. Immediately, he began kicking up dirt, but while he doused the flames, the crowd shrieked. Children huddled together, legs shaking. Men and women alike scampered throughout the camp, grabbing the kids and tugging them toward the bushes. More flaming arrows singed the treetops, flying at the villagers' feet. In one fleeting instant, Riku stopped grooving to the beat and stiffened up like a statue.

This wasn't right. They weren't supposed to find them. Sure, there was the music, but _why?_ How? Were they there this whole time? Swallowing twice, Riku shook himself out of his daze and tore toward the villagers.

"Get back!"

He shoved the rooster minstrel aside, twirling the Kingdom Key to deflect more blazing projectiles. At the same time, Donald sprung up and blasted the arrows with a flurry of icicles, and Robin and Little John ripped the stray pots off one of the nearby trees, swatting at the arrows and smacking them into the dirt. Gnashing his teeth, Riku squeezed the Kingdom Key's hilt and threaded Kairi's charm through the handle. Silver and gold shifted to an angelic white, and ticking clocks chimed, stopping the arrows in midair. Once frozen, they lingered for several seconds, allowing Sora and Freya to leap up and grab the weapons, blowing out the embers as if they were candles.

Bubbles formed around the tip of Kairi's Keyblade, pooling together into one big, watery glob. She skidded backwards, stopping next to Riku and Sora, and fired off a torrent of water at the treetops. The flames flickered out the moment the water lashed at the branches, but black blemishes stained the once brown bark, and the soil softened into mud. Worse, the more arrows continued descending, despite domes of Graviga magic snapping them like little twigs. Fed up with halting the arrows, Riku turned toward the treetops and drove Oathkeeper's tip into the ground.

The forest floor shivered, rustling the trees, and tiny armored figures tumbled down from above. Their red bodies clanked and clattered. Bows dropped from their clawed clutches. At the sight of the Heartless, Riku's snout wrinkled, and he bared his teeth, lashing out at the culprits with a fury of wide, curved slashes. Kairi, Donald, and Sora all shared a glance, then swatted the trees with three consecutive whirlwinds, which sent more of the tiny Crimson Archers plummeting from their perches.

The crowd gasped, then began hurling rocks, sticks, and even dirt at the Heartless while they teetered onto their stubby legs and fumbled for their bows. Just as they started igniting their arrows once more, Goofy's shield cut across the pack, slicing five of them down the middle. The rest flew into the air, dragged into a magnetic orbit, their bodies torn apart and replaced with shining hearts.

Silence soon washed over the campsite, now stained with ash spots and dotted with mud puddles. Many of the villagers blew sighs of relief. Others broke out into shaky laughter, and a few continued glancing around, probably expecting reinforcements. A smart move on their part, and Riku joined them, skimming the treetops for yellow eyes. Instead, he found nothing but barren, charred branches, save for a few leafy clumps untouched by the flames.

When his search turned up empty, he finally turned to the tunnel, where he spotted a fat figure approaching, his eyes glistening in the shadows.

"Well, ain't that rude? You were all havin' a big ol' get together and ya didn't even invite poor Prince John."

Donald snarled, thrusting his staff toward the tunnel. "Don't even think about it! We're not letting you set one foot in this camp."

Kairi glowered, sweeping her arm at the villagers. "And forget Prince John! How can you even work for him when he's the reason these people are suffering?"

The Sheriff sniffled, wiping one of his eyes. "It breaks my heart, little missy, but it ain't my fault they can't pay up. If they have such a big problem with it, then they shoulda been born rich."

Riku hissed, fingers twitching, but as much as he wanted to snap, he suppressed his urge to shout. He needed to keep a clear head. Keep it cool. For all they knew, the Sheriff was baiting them. Trying to make them lose focus. The fact that he'd found the camp was suspicious enough. Had he followed the music? Did Robin and Marian leave tracks behind? He was right to worry. This must've been part of Prince John's plan. But what next? Another fight?

Rather than engage the Sheriff, Riku lowered his Keyblade and watched in anticipation. But while he managed to keep a stone cold front, a ball of swirling flames blew past him, soaring toward the Sheriff's fat belly. The fiery projectile made the Sheriff's eyes bulge, and he ducked down at the last second. When the air cleared, his once giddy expression contorted into a scowl.

"Now, what'd I tell ya about attackin' officers?"

Donald scoffed, pointing his staff at the Sheriff's face. "I don't care! If you even think about starting anything, you're gonna have to deal with all of us!"

"And _you've_ got all those poor, helpless civilians to protect." The Sheriff let out a dry, mocking laugh, patting his belly as he moved further into the camp. "But if ya protect 'em, that's just another crime to add to the list. You're already in deep trouble for causin' a ruckus, impersonatin' soldiers, assaulting the prince, _and_ interferin' with royal business. Why, you're all a buncha traitors to the crown, which means—"

"Traitors to the crown?" said Robin. "That crown belongs to King Richard!" He looked to the crowd, then raised his voice. "Long live King Richard!"

"Long live King Richard!" the crowd echoed. "Long live King Richard!"

Another round of arrows rocketed down from above, silencing the crowd and pulling Riku's gaze back up to the treetops. He grabbed Oathkeeper in a vice and sprung up, firing icicles straight at their armored attackers. All the while, Kairi whipped the fire with another watery blast, and a violent breeze kicked up clouds of brown dust. Covering his mouth, Riku muffled a cough, while Sora burst through the dust clouds and slammed the Heartless against the rocks surrounding the fire pit. Both Lady Kluck and Little John pounded the Crimson Archers with their fists, while a pack of Howling Hoodlums leaped out of the bushes, only for Robin's arrows to pierce their skulls and Freya's spear to skewer their torsos.

The Sheriff stood still the whole time, watching with a smirk. Almost like he expected this. And maybe it was an obvious move, but despite Riku's continued attempts to slice, smash, and freeze the arrows, each beat of his heart stung as if it'd been pierced by a hundred pins. In spite of his fur and despite the flames, his body was just like the ice he unleashed, frigid and stiff.

Soon, the Sheriff's buzzard flunkies wandered into the camp, each one dragging chains and rope behind them. Snapping branches and swirling shadows pulled Riku's focus off the trio just in time to spot more Crimson Archers crashing into the ground, joined by sword-wielding Howling Hoodlums and towering Ivory Sentinels. They all enclosed on the edges of the campsite, eyes boring into Riku's own. None of them made any moves, even when Donald and Sora sent lightning crashing over their heads.

With his ears back and his eyes narrowed, Robin fired arrows at the Sheriff and his flunkies.. "And just what do you intend to do with these people, Bushel Britches?"

Ducking, the Sheriff missed evaded the arrows, while his two lackeys crashed into each other, dropping their chains at their feet. "Ain't it obvious? You're all under arrest, and if ya resist …" One of the Ivory Sentinels hacked its halberd across the trunk of a tree, leaving a deep, diagonal gash.

The message was crystal clear. Any signs of resistance meant putting the villagers at risk. For such a bumbling idiot, that Sheriff sure knew how to put them on the spot. But even so, Kairi had already taken her weapon in both hands, her eyes burning like white-hot flame. At the Sheriff's words, Donald groaned and rolled his eyes, pointing his staff at the rhino and letting sparks swirl around the tip. Sneering, Freya lifted her spear, and Goofy leaped in front of the shivering townspeople. Sora's claws twitched and his lips peeled back, baring all his jagged teeth. To top it all off, Little John brandished his frying pan, Lady Kluck cracked her knuckles, and Robin strung another arrow through his bow.

With the others poised to attack, Riku lifted Oathkeeper, bent his knees, and waved his free hand to beckon their foes.

And like a pride of starving lions, the Heartless pounced, filling the air with hot, crackling fire, sending trees toppling over with the swings of their axes, and threatening to slice through their clothes with freshly polished blades. Digging his feet into the ground, Riku dashed at the Howling Hoodlums, parrying their swords and blasting Dark Firaga into their eyes. The wind whipped, and a mix of clanking, thuds, gasps, and shrieks drowned out the sounds of his breathing.

Off to the side, Sora tackled two of the Crimson Archers, but despite his efforts, several arrows struck the barrels and wooden food table, sending flames racing down their planks and to the grass. Jabbing one of the wolves, Riku swiveled around, but while icicles assaulted the spreading wildfire, more arrows breezed past him, setting the surrounding trees ablaze. Smoke soon followed, slithering through the campsite as if it had a mind of its own. Holding his breath, Riku covered his snout and wrapped himself in a whirling gust, but even though the smoke began to part, he could hear coughing fits breaking out all around, while the temperature steadily spiked.

Whirling around, Riku fought back more of the smoke. With the air beginning to clear, he took a deep breath and barreled toward Kairi and Donald, both of whom were firing off icy clusters and watery orbs, but even their combined efforts failed to snuff all the flames. By the time he and Sora joined in, the villagers started to panic, scrambling between burning barrels and fallen branches, pushing, shoving, and crashing into one another. Tearing his eyes off the fire, Riku slammed into one of the Ivory Sentinels and sent streaks of orange light crashing into five Howling Hoodlums just as they started scooping up the rabbit children.

Each blast from Ragnarok reduced the wolves to smoky mist, but the Heartless persisted, grabbing villagers by the arms and dragging them through swirling corridors. Both Freya and Goofy scrambled in hot pursuit, but the portals snapped shut, and a flock of Air Soldiers descended on the two knights. Both Little John and Lady Kluck beat back a troop of Ivory Sentinels, and after cutting across a Large Body's back, Riku found Jiminy poking his head out of Riku's vest pocket, clinging to the brim of his hat.

Between slicing through Crimson Archers and rolling between Air Soldiers' kicks, he spotted the bumbling buzzards swooping down and grasping two small cats by their shirts. Gritting his teeth, Riku dashed after them, but like the Heartless before, two portal opened up, and the vultures flung them inside without hesitation. With each passing second, the crowd continued dwindling, and yet in spite of all the chaos, the Sheriff watched with a sickeningly smug expression.

With a sudden, explosive urge to bash in his snout, Riku snapped towards him, hurling a Strike Raid at his belly. The Keyblade slammed him into his feathered lackeys and knocked them over like three bowling pins, but before he got a chance to follow up, Kairi grabbed his shoulder and pulled him away.

"Riku, we have to get out of here before anyone else gets hurt!"

She was right, of course. The Sheriff wasn't the real problem. It was the Heartless, and in the time he'd spent attacking that creep, more wolves had burst out of the bushes, dragging a pair of pigs into the darkness. Wincing, Kairi swished her Keyblade, scattering mines across the landscape, and Donald sent a dome spreading over a flock of Air Soldiers, slamming them into her traps. She looked to Riku, and he nodded right away, bolting toward the fleeing crowd and slamming his weapon down. The forest floor rumbled, and a wall of jagged spikes cut them off from the Heartless pack.

As the duo rushed ahead, Sora zipped up beside them, clapping his hands and filling the air with the sound of sheep. Still, more Heartless continued leaping from the treetops, and fire continued lighting their surroundings like over-sized, brittle torches. Squinting, Riku fired a round of black orbs, which Kairi followed up with a wall of shining pillars.

More hearts lit the air, bringing them to the tail end of the group, but by then, the numbers had dropped significantly. Robin, Donald, Freya, Goofy, and Little John all remained, along with the badger from before, the rabbit kids, Maid Marian, and Lady Kluck. A few other animals zipped on ahead, but their shadows began twisting of their own accord.

Squeezing his eyes shut, he rushed at them, pushing those villagers aside just as clawed hands snapped at their heels. Purple lightning bolts struck the portals, sending smoke swirling out from inside. Heaving a huge sigh, Riku stepped aside, pulling the villagers back to their feet.

"You should probably start watching your step."

Further ahead, he spotted Robin and Marian fleeing hand-in-hand, while Lady Kluck bashed two Ivory Sentinels in the chins, clearing a path for the couple.

Biting her lip, Marian eyed the villagers behind her. "What are we going to do? There's no end to these beasts!"

No. Of course not, and with two Keybearers cutting through the masses, more Heartless were sure to follow. Frankly, it was stupid of them to keep going like this. Their presence put all these people at risk, even with all their strength. Given the odds, there was just one option. An option that became even clearer when another Ivory Sentinel trampled toward Riku and threatened to stab him with its horn.

It never got the chance, as rocky spikes burst through its armor, and the rhino fell to its knees. Green fire consumed its body, and the moment it faded, Riku whipped back around and shouted to the others.

"Robin! Get these people somewhere safe. We'll take care of the rest."

When another Air Soldier dived down from above, Little John ducked, then grabbed its leg and slammed it against a burning tree trunk. "You sure they won't follow us?"

Three more light pillars swept through the horde, burning the Heartless to a crisp. When the columns faded, Kairi turned to Robin and the others. "The Heartless care more about the Keyblade than any of you! Please, you'll be safer this way."

Nodding, Robin waved fired off three more arrows and took off running. "Come along, friends! Now's not the time to lose heart!"

A swing of Freya's spear sent several Crimson Archers toppling onto their sides, and a whole crowd animals zipped through this new opening. Beavers, rabbits, pigs, and raccoons all dashed past Riku and vanished in the shadows. With Lady Kluck beating her way through charging rhinos and Little John scooping up the little rabbits straggling at the end, the pack of villagers soon dwindled, until only the badger remained.

His shadow shifted, and two Soldiers leapt behind him, smacked aside by Goofy's shield as he came skidding in from the right. "Hey, how come ya aren't goin' with 'em?"

The badger shook his head, speaking in a dry, wheezy voice. "I couldn't leave you on a clear conscience."

Huffing, Sora tore through a Large Body and lunged in front of the badger. His ears folded back, and his eyes were wide and pleading, but the badger refused to budge.

"I know what you're thinking, but you can't keep fighting forever!"

"So what're you trying to say?" said Donald.

"Let me help you." He squeezed his hands together, fingers intertwined. "I know a place where you can rest your weary souls. Even the Sheriff can't hurt you there."

Riku glanced back at the fire, firing off a round of icicles. On the upside, no more Heartless appeared. For the time being, the air was still.

"So, what makes this place so special?"

"I bet I know." Grinning, Goofy raised his index finger and said, "You're talkin' about a church, aren't ya?"

The badger nodded, and a small smile lined his lips. "The Sheriff might be a sinful man, but even he knows better than to pick fights in the house of God."

But had he ever needed to before? Riku crossed his arms and shut his eyes, refraining the urge to ask. After all, they'd barely had any time to unwind. Even the party fell apart before too long, and now that he'd stopped moving, he could finally feel the way his sweat dampened his fur and his heart practically bounced off his ribs with each beat.

"You sure it's not too much trouble?"

"Nonsense, son! You folks might use witchcraft, but I can tell you've got good intentions."

"Thank you, sir." Kairi bowed her head, then wiped her bangs out of her eyes. "I'm sorry we dragged you into this. If we knew the Sheriff followed us, we would've asked to postpone the party."

"Aw, it's not your fault. That prince is always trying to stomp out his opposition, even if it means throwing innocent people in the crossfire."

Or dragging them kicking and screaming through the darkness. As his mind wound back to the disaster at the campsite, Riku smashed his fist against one of the brittle trees. "I swear, once we're rested up, I'm gonna personally knock that crown off his head."

"Not if I do it first!" said Donald, his confidence prompting a surprise laugh on Riku's end.

_'Aw, shouldn't we let Robin do it? Or Freya and Little John! They've been at this for way longer than us.'_

Chuckling, Riku patted Sora's head. "We can work out the details once they get back."

The trail of ash and mud behind them proved Riku's intuition. Despite Prince John's cowardly antics, that cat seemed to have greater plans ahead. The surprise ambush was proof of that. But if they wished to succeed, they'd need to rest up, clear their heads, and wait for Robin's group to return. So, when the badger slipped through the bushes and beckoned the others, Riku followed along as fast as his legs could carry him, dragging his feet through the muck.

**x.x.x**

"Well played, Luxord!"

"Why, thank you, Your Highness, but this game is far from over."

Luxord gazed down at his cards, leaning over the edge of the table. The candlelit chandelier up above cast the dining room in a dull, golden light. Just as before, a translucent image appeared at the center of the circle, showing Riku and his friends wandering through a dark, grassy trail. Unfolding his hands, Luxord reached for his wine glass, took a small sip, and returned his gaze to Prince John, who continued peering over his shoulder, just as he had before.

"Tell me, how are the prisoners adjusting to their new home?"

"Miserably." Prince John steepled his fingers. "So, so miserably. And it serves them right for singing such a dreadful song!"

Sir Hiss slithered across his shoulders, ducking his head. "But sire, you have to admit that it was a catchy tune. Really, it's no wonder the Sheriff was singing it once he came back."

"Yes, well, those _musical_ peasants are lucky I didn't throw them to the Heartless!" And once more, a black aura crawled down his body, while his eyes glowed solid yellow for a fleeting moment. "You know, Luxord, I do think I'm getting the hang of this darkness." With a flick of his wrist, a large, blue flame ignited, which he held up to his face like a child admiring a new toy. "Hiss, touch it, and tell me if it burns!"

"Do I really have to…?"

The King's sharpened glare was all the answer Hiss needed and, trembling, he tapped the fire with his tail and promptly reeled back, screaming and blowing at the tip.

"I-it's… lovely, sire! Your victory is most assured!"

"Splendid! Haha, and just think, with this power, we could conquer more lands! Just imagine reaching other worlds... Perhaps then my mother would see that Richard is but a soft-hearted fool! I'm the one who should—"

"I believe you have made your point clear," said Luxord. "And, at any rate, we've one last deciding match to determine who will reap the spoils."

"As I'm aware." Chin up, Prince John strode past the table with his hands tucked behind his back. "Good thing we have your magic! It'll make things _so_ much easier…"

"And I must admit, you've placed the pieces exquisitely. The gallows are an excellent touch…"

"Mm, yes, but it won't be ready until that fat fool joins us." He purred out a laugh, followed by a wistful sigh. "Ah, execution! It's been so long since we've had a _proper_ hanging…"

Though the prince giggled with glee, Sir Hiss only shuddered. But then, why wouldn't he? After all, there were some lines one should never, ever cross.

Fortunately, Luxord lacked the heart to care.

_**TO BE CONTINUED** _


	13. The Prince's Wrath

Just as he promised, the badger led the group from the scorched remains of the forest to a damp, grassy field. Thunder clapped, and the wind slapped their faces. Raindrops splattered against their hair, backs, and the tombstones around them, cold and grey as the looming clouds. Equally grey was the lonely brick building at the edge of the graveyard, with a mossy green roof that'd seen better days and a tower where a lone bell hung in his silence. As they approached the church, a warm tingle zipped down Sora's spine, and his ears swiveled forward. He took a whiff of the air, but the sour smell of the darkness blocked out all other scents. It was fishy, and he was half-tempted to scale the tower to get a closer look, but in the time he spent staring, the badger had already reached the front door. It'd be rude to keep him waiting!

The door opened with a soft screech, and the badger motioned for them to follow. Before long, they all squeezed into the tiny church, clothes sagging and drenched, while their wet hair clung to their faces.

Shaking off his damp fur, Sora hit the side of his head, freeing some of the droplets that'd lodged themselves in his ears. Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy all collapsed in the wooden pews, limp and slumped over like a bunch of flour sacks. Shifting around, Riku folded his arms over the back of his bench, creating a cushion for his chin. He wiped his wet bangs out of his eyes and groaned softly, while the badger lowered his hood.

"I know it doesn't look like much, but there was a time when this church was full of light. The people used to come here for a sense of belonging, and the ringing of that bell kept their hopes alive!"

Kairi looked down at her lap, frowning. "But I guess that changed once the Heartless showed up."

"Not just the Heartless." He looked out a cracked window, breathing a loud sigh. "Between the monsters, that no-good tyrant, and the Sheriff, it's been so hard to keep our spirits up. And now that scoundrel's gone and kidnapped innocent people! Just thinking about it makes me sick."

"You got that right," said Riku. "So, what are we going to do about it?"

Good question. After all, this church was no fortress. Other than a smile pipe organ in the corner and a wooden box nailed to the wall, the only things that stood out were the cold bricks surrounding them and a stained glass window at the far end of the room. Otherwise, the church was empty. Hollow, and just standing there left Sora with a tight, twisting sensation in his gut. Ears drooping, he collapsed near the wall and scratched his head. They couldn't just sit around, right? Who knew what'd happened to all the missing villagers? Pure impulse told him to barge outside, scramble to the castle, and whisk all those people to safety, but his whole body felt like a bag stuffed with bowling balls, boulders, and bricks, and now that he'd stopped moving, he noticed his heavy breathing. How long had he been panting in the first place?

Lowering his hood, the badger peered out the window again. "Well, I'm not letting you kids leave until you've all rested up."

Donald sprung to his feet. "But we can't afford to wait! Those people need us."

Riku moaned. "But don't you get it, Donald? They're bait. The prince probably had them captured so he could get under our skin." His words cut through the air like a knife, and his ears folded flat against his head. "We go into the castle now, and we'll be right where he wants us. Or where Luxord wants us, anyway."

Goofy scooted to the edge of the pew, arms crossed and head tilted. "There's somethin' mighty fishy about all this. That portal dropped us right into the campsite, so there's no way they could've followed us."

Riku lifted his head, laughing dryly. " _Exactly._ If it was so easy to find, they would've caught Robin a long time ago."

They could've trailed him on the way back, but even that seemed like a stretch in Sora's eyes. Robin was a master thief! There was no way he'd risk getting caught, even on a romantic stroll. Especially when Marian was now a fellow fugitive. It was too big of a risk, and he seemed way too smart to take chances. Riku was right, and so was Goofy. There must've been more to it. But what? Heartless? A mole? Pure coincidence? With his face all scrunched up, Sora pressed his claws against his temples and exhaled silently.

_This'd be way easier if I went back. I bet I could find out exactly what they're up to!_

_"Hey, normally I'd be all for it, but they're not the only ones who need rest."_

_But Ven—_

_"Don't get me wrong. I wanna go there just as much as you do! If I just had my body, I'd get up right now, march right through the front door, and deal with him myself!"_

Sora squeezed his shoulders, gulping. _Ven, I—_

_"It's not your fault, okay? Sometimes it's just rough. I used to be a Keybearer, but now I'm just a spectator. All I can really do is talk, and it's not like anyone can hear me besides you and Aqua…"_

_Mm. She'd probably be happier if you went back..._

_"But not if it means hurting you."_ Ven's words were gentle, and he even let out a little laugh. _"Besides, she'd scold us both if I let you go overboard! And not just her. Riku's right over there watching us, and so's Kairi. How do you think_ _ **they'd**_ _feel if you took off?"_

Sora pouted. _Hey, they didn't have a problem before._

Riku's ears twitched, and he lifted his head again. "Yeah, but last time, you gave us a heads up."

Sora opened his mouth, then shut it, cheeks puffed up and eyes narrow. The fact that Riku could actually hear him was just too weird. Convenient, sure. Awesome? Definitely, but it made talking to Ven awkward, to say the least.

"Hey, why don't you join us, silly? It'll be easier if we're all on the same page." Kairi scooted over, patting the top of her pew and, while the stubborn part of him wanted to stay by the door, he soon pulled himself over to the others, dragged himself into the seat, and dug out his writing gear.

His pen tapped the page, and his brow creased. Then something clicked, and he let out a quiet gasp. _'Maybe this won't be so hard. Riku, Kairi—you guys have Keyblades, so when we_ _do_ _hit the castle, we can bust right into the dungeon!'_

"Hmm." Jiminy poked his head out of Riku's pocket and pulled himself onto his shoulder. "The security was pretty tight the last time we dropped by. And if Luxord's anything like those other Nobodies, he'll probably have even more Heartless waiting for us."

The badger growled, hands balled into fists. "But where'd he even get so many? Those demons look like they crawled straight out of the pits of hell, but no mortal man should have that kind of power."

"There's a lot of darkness out there, sir." Kairi folded her hands in her lap, face falling. "Haven't you seen how many stars have disappeared?"

"Now that you mention it, the sky has gotten a lot darker over the years." He paced back and forth, grabbing his chin. "Is that weasel behind it?"

Sora shook his head. _'No, an evil witch started it, and she's gone now.'_

The badger stared at Sora's note, bending over and leaning forward. After a few seconds, he fell back against the wall, eying the ceiling. "First demons and now witches. What next? The devil himself?"

"Well, there was that big, black feller back in—"

Riku's hand clamped down on his shoulder. "Easy, Goofy. You don't want to give him a heart attack."

"Hey, now. I may be getting on in years, but I've still got plenty of life left in me." He thrust out his belly and put his hands on his hips, but his scowl faded, replaced by a gentle smile. "Anyway, what are you still doing down here? We've got some spare cots upstairs with your names on them."

The cots weren't anything special, just piles of hay in a stiff, wooden frame. Still, it sure beat sleeping on those hard benches, so by the time they reached the top of the stairs, Sora dashed to the nearest cot, flopped on his back, and gave a great big yawn. Stretching his spine, Goofy slipped under the covers of the bed on the far left wall. He rubbed his eyes and rolled onto his side, but his gaze remained locked on the door.

"Aw, c'mon, Donald! Why don't ya take it easy for a while?"

"I still think we should go." He grunted, stomping over to the window. "The King wouldn't want us to nap at a time like this! He'd want us to get back on our feet, find the Keyhole, and save everybody before this whole world falls apart."

"Ugh, that's right." Riku reached for his forehead, pressing his back against the wall. "We've been so busy we haven't even _looked_ for it yet." Neither had Sora, and if anyone could sniff it out, it was him!

Sitting up, he crossed his legs and cradled his cheek in his left hand. He drew a few swirls in the corner of his notebook, then sighed. _'The Organization wants you to seal the Keyholes, so we'll be fine as long as Luxord's here.'_

Donald crossed his arms, expression as stiff as ever. "And what if they find us again?"

"Just leave that to me!" said Jiminy, hopping up onto the window sill. "If I see anything suspicious, I'll let ya know right away!"

Kairi wore a small, tired smile as she plopped onto her cot. "See? We'll be okay, and if you're still not convinced, I'll just use one of my Sleep spells."

Donald shook his head furiously. "No way! Save that stuff for the Heartless."

Riku looked to the window, then pushed away from the wall. "Okay, then how about this? We'll keep it short. An hour tops. That'll at least give Robin time to find us."

"Hmm… good point, Riku." Turning away from the window, he finally sat on the nearest empty cot. "But once they're back, no more stalling!"

Nothing more needed to be said. Once they'd reached an agreement, the whole group settled in their beds. Sora wasn't sure how long they spent waiting, because after a few minutes, his eyes grew heavy. His surroundings became a great big blur, then blacked out entirely. A mishmash of images passed him by, from a sandy, sunlit shore to a castle made out of gumdrops, graham crackers, and cupcakes, ruled over by a snarling dragon made outta black licorice. He was about to stab that dragon with a sword when the cotton candy clouds under his feet evaporated, he started plummeting through empty black space, and the next thing he knew, someone was prodding his shoulder with tiny fingers.

"Hey, wake up! C'mon, Sora. Everyone's waiting!"

Sora batted his hand at Jiminy and leaned onto his elbow, pushing himself up with the speed of a sleepy slug. His eyes blinked open, and he took a glance around the room, spotting Riku over by the window. Otherwise, the room was completely empty, blankets thrown aside to reveal empty beds. The others must've already gone downstairs, so why wait?

Rising to his feet, Sora gave Jiminy a quick nod and joined Riku next to the window. _Hey, you coming?_

"Pfft. I was just waiting on you, you lazy bum." He smirked and brushed straight past Sora, sauntering down the stairs without a second glance. Once again, Sora pouted and thumped his fist on the floor. That was so like him, saying something cool and cocky and then just leaving him in the dust.

Well, he wasn't gonna stand for it! Once he scooped up Jiminy, Sora bounded all the way down the steps, and when he spotted two foxes, a chicken, a rat, and a big, brown bear, he picked up speed, printing as fast as his big, rabbit feet could carry him. His efforts weren't unnoticed, either, because by the time he reached the group, both Lady Kluck and Marian whipped around, greeting him with weak smiles.

"Ah, there ye are. About time you joined us, laddie!"

 _'You're okay, right? What about all the villagers?'_ In his haste, his words came out shaky, dripping with ink, but Marian's gentle laughter suggested he'd gotten all worked up for nothing, and she reached out to pat his spiky hair.

"We're all fine, Sora. It was just as Riku said; once we fled, the Heartless seemed to forget all about us, and from there, we had only the darkness of the woods to worry about."

Jiminy leaned into his umbrella, his lips a flat line. "But what about the Sheriff? You'd think he would've at least sent his buzzards after ya."

Freya nodded. "If he was smart, he would have used the Heartless to split us apart. He had the perfect opportunity to capture us, yet he's proven utterly incompetent once again."

"Yeah, I mean, Bushel Britches might not be the brightest bulb, but he's been after us for years." Slumping, Little John rubbed the back of his neck. "I dunno. Maybe we're expecting too much outta him."

"Well, I expect more from a would-be king." She turned away, shouldering her spear. "I'd say it was too easy, but we lost far too many civilians as it is. That we even managed to save a few is a blessing in itself."

"But you've every right to be worried," said Marian. "That tyrant has no respect for those below him, and I don't even want to imagine what he's done to those poor people…"

"Bah, the scoundrel's already taxed their pockets dry. What's there left for him to take?"

A shiver raced down Sora's spine, and he bit his lips, shutting his eyes tight. There was one thing they could definitely take. Something that'd add more ammo to the Organization's plans. If Twilight Town was any indication, then—

"…Their hearts." Kairi took the words right out of his mouth, horror written onto her face. "What if Luxord uses them to make more Heartless?"

"My, what a terrible thought."

Bristling, Sora snapped towards the doorway just in time to spot Luxord leaning against the wall with a broad smirk on his long, weasely snout. If that wasn't bad enough, the Sheriff stood right in the middle of the doorway, sword in hand, grinning like a hungry predator. At the sight of them, Riku slammed his fist down on the back of a pew, face locked into a grimace. Both Lady Kluck and Freya leaped out in front of Marian, while Kairi, Donald, and Goofy all drew their weapons, and Little John became the badger's furry shield.

Oddly, Robin tipped his hat at the two, giving them a strangely bright smile. "Good evening! Here for a sermon? Well, you should have at least knocked before barging in."

"But you all seemed so engrossed in your discussion…"

"Well, come along, have a seat, and I'm sure Friar Tuck will give us all a _rousing_ speech."

"Robin, what're you doing?" said Donald. "You know they're not here to talk!"

"Darn tootin'!" The Sheriff stomped inside, waving his sword as he spoke. "We're here on official royal business, and we ain't got time to deal with you chumps."

"Well, you're gonna have to _make_ time!" He swished his staff, and Lady Kluck raised two big, feathery fists.

She started to stomp towards the duo when Marian grabbed her sleeve. "Klucky, wait. We mustn't bring the fighting in here…"

"You heard her!" Brushing past Little John, Friar Tuck stomped clear across the room and shoved the Sheriff back. "Get outta my church, and take your horde of demons with ya!" To Sora's surprise, he even started swinging his fists, forcing the Sheriff to back halfway out the door.

In the mean time, Robin sent Luxord a cold, piercing glare. "I believe he's made himself clear."

"Perhaps, but I'm afraid religion means very little to me." With a snap of Luxord's fingers, the Friar's movements slowed, and his body stiffened up mid-swing, allowing the Sheriff to grab his arm and fling him out the door.

That was the last straw. Locking his eyes on Luxord, Sora flew across the floor like cannon ball, swinging flaming green claws at his waist. A wall of giant cards whirled around him, and Sora flew back, skidding into a pew. As soon as the cards faded, he took off all over again, and this time, Donald and Lady Kluck joined the fray, swinging feathery fists and unleashing an icy barrage. Instead of running, ducking, blocking, or even dodging, Luxord stood totally still, and four giant cards spread behind them, flashing with black X's and red O's.

The first of Donald's icicles struck his chest, but he only laughed. The cards stopped flashing, the first marked with the O. Grey smoke burst all around them, and Sora's head began spinning, while his limbs grew numb. The whole church became a blur, and when he tried shaking himself out of it, he found that he couldn't move his head. He tried pushing himself up with his palms, but his arms still wouldn't respond, and when he tried to stand, he tipped backwards, falling flat on his back.

"What'd you do to them!?" he heard Kairi shout, and when he tried to turn around, he saw two giant dice and Kairi's feet rushing his way. Was that it, then? Had Luxord changed him, too?

"Why, I did little more than bring challenge to this game. Had they not acted so rashly, perhaps they wouldn't be in this predicament."

"That's a dirty trick!" said Goofy, but Luxord's only response was a chuckle. The two other dice started bouncing toward the door, and a few seconds later, Sora managed to wobble forward. He adjusted himself just in time to spot a flurry of giant cards shooting overhead. There was a dull _THUNK_ mixed in with a couple of yelps. Before Sora got a chance to move, someone scooped him off the floor and dragged him behind one of the pews.

Warm orange light surrounded him, and he felt his whole body stretch. In one big burst of energy, his body popped back into shape, legs, arms, neck, and head all free from that tight, box-like form. Patting his arms, shoulder, and back, he glanced around and found Kairi kneeling next to him. Riku, Goofy, and Freya all lunged behind the pews, squeezing in next to Donald and Lady Kluck. When another wave of cards flew their way, Robin tugged Marian behind the neighboring benches with Little John just a few feet behind.

The cards kept flying over the tops of the pews, threatening to slice off their heads the second they got back on their feet. Just what was his problem? Didn't the Organization need 'em alive? Well, if he wanted to play cheap, fine. Two could play at that game.

Before making any sudden moves, he tapped Riku and Kairi's shoulders, sinking halfway into the floor just to get his point across. The two shared a glance, then grinned, giving their silent approval. With his message clear, Sora sank all the way down and shot across the floor, swerving behind Luxord and springing up like a jack-in-the box. His timing couldn't have been better, as the weasel had just flung two more cards, leaving his back wide open. So, naturally, Sora took that opening right away, dragging his flame-coated claws down his shoulder blades.

Yelping, Luxord staggered forward, and for a split-second, he stopped his assault. Turning on a heel, Luxord thrust his arm at Sora's face, but Sora ducked, tumbled, and delivered a spinning kick to his side. The brief opening gave Robin, Freya, and Little John just enough time to scramble out the door, but when Sora took another swipe at Luxord's back, the Nobody vanished in a puff of black smoke, and three sharp edges sliced across Sora's chest, knocking him flat against the wall.

"A little help here, Luxord?"

"Tsk. Are you truly that incompetent?" Turning around, Luxord moved toward the door, but stopped when three fireballs soared at his back. Sighing, he ducked down, letting the flames fly outside, and flung another round of cards straight at the pews. With those giant, paper blades rocketing their way, Riku, Kairi, and Donald ducked down all over again. After rubbing his chest, Sora pushed charged for another attack, but instead of striking the Nobody, his face smashed into the door.

Could this guy get any worse?

Rubbing his face, Sora squeezed through the crack, zipping outside just in time to find Robin, Freya, and Little John all frozen like statues. Panting, the Sheriff scooped up his sword, and Luxord flung Friar Tuck over his shoulder, surrounded by swirling darkness. Bursting out of the shadows, Sora flew at the Nobody, but one last card spun at him like a buzz saw, driving Sora to a stop. The corridor wrapped around Luxord, then collapsed before his very eyes, leaving Sora alone the Sheriff and his three frozen friends.

"H-hey! You can't just leave me behind!"

The door slammed again. Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy all gaped at the crazy display. Soon, Donald's hands started to shake, and he sent a lightning bolt crashing into the Sheriff's head. Pushing her way between Riku and Kairi, Lady Kluck stormed outside, socking the Sheriff in the snout. After dragging his claws through the dirt, Sora flung himself at the Sheriff's back, pressing all his weight into his shoulders. Keyblades drawn, Riku and Kairi strode in front of him, and Riku leveled Oathkeeper at his face.

"Wait just a cotton pickin' minute! You don't scare me!" He started squirming, knocking Sora into the grass, but both Donald and Lady Kluck leaped on top of him, Kluck glaring into his eyes.

"We've got you surrounded, Bushel Britches! Best you give up now, before we whoop ya all the way to kingdom come."

To top it all off, Robin, Freya, and Little John started to twitch, prompting Marian to zip right over to the trio.

"Goodness, are you all right? Please, say something."

Little John shook his arms, then stretched his back. "Ugh, I'm good, but that was some magic trick."

"We're fine, darling." Robin started to reach for her hand, but paused, glancing around. "Wait, where's Friar Tuck? Surely, he's—"

"Gone." The Sheriff gave a smug smirk, wheezing out a laugh. "That fat friar's as good as dead now!"

Dead.

One word. Just one word, and it struck Sora like a bomb blast, sending him reeling back. Gasps and moans broke out around him. Donald's staff smacked the ground before the Sheriff's face, and Riku's Keyblade trembled in his grip, his eyes shut tight and a deep frown on his face. It didn't make sense. It had to be a bluff! What'd that badger even do to hurt them? All he'd done was offer a place to stay, so why threaten his life?

Robin turned to Marian, a strange glint in his eyes. "Could you be a dear and fetch us some rope?"

**x.x.x**

He'd found them twice now. First the campsite, now the church. Sure, it could've been a coincidence this time. For all Riku knew, they expected the group to hide here. Was he over thinking it? Did it even matter now? With Friar Tuck captive, they needed answers, and fast. Fortunately, with numbers on their side, there was no way the Sheriff was weaseling out of this one. Only a few minutes had passed, and Marian, Kluck, and Little John had already wrapped a rope around his bulging belly, pulling it so tight it pressed up against all his flab. They had him boxed in a corner at the front of the church, with Robin, Kluck, Marian, Little John, and Freya all keeping him locked in place.

Donald hovered behind them, thumping his staff in his palm, while Sora waited near the door, claws tapping against the floor. Kairi watched the proceedings with one hand over her mouth, and Goofy kept glancing between her and Riku, frowning and twiddling his thumbs. Without even realizing it, Riku found himself pacing and stopped, rubbing his forehead before he joined the others by the Sheriff.

"Well then," said Robin, "care to explain yourself?"

"Ha! Not on your life, ya scumball." The Sheriff tipped his chin up, cracking another smirk, though it faded when Lady Kluck leaned in his face.

"You don't have much of a choice, Bushel Britches! Those beasties aren't here to help you any longer."

"Don't be too sure, chicken fingers." He took a deep breath, then shouted. "Heartless! Git over here!" But nothing happened. The shadows stayed still, no yellow eyes gleamed in the darkness, and the Sheriff scooted back. "W-what? C'mon, quit messin' around! You're s'posed to—"

"It would seem they've abandoned you," said Freya. "Perhaps your heart was too weak for their liking."

"Grr… That no good weasel! I bet he's the reason they ain't comin'."

"So talk," said Donald.

"And if I don't?"

"Good grief." He rolled his eyes, and smoke started swirling from his staff. "Don't you realize who you're up against?"

"'Course I do. I ain't dumb." Sure he wasn't, though for now, Riku refrained from commenting. "But even if I do talk, who's to say I'd tell ya the truth?"

"Gawrsh, he's got a point there, Donald…"

"Gah! But what else are we supposed to do?"

"Well, we can't stay here for long." Robin looked down, shoulders drooping. "The fact remains that Friar Tuck's been taken prisoner, and if our friend here isn't bluffing, then his very life may be at stake."

"Yup. If Prince John has his way, that fatso ain't gonna last 'til mornin'! And to think you fellas wanna waste time torturin' _me…_ "

"Sheesh," said Little John. "I'm startin' to think we shoulda gagged him."

"I would gladly do so, if he weren't still useful." Freya moved closer, kneeling beside him. "Tell me, Sheriff, are you not insulted by Luxord's behavior? You thought him your ally, yet he's clearly abandoned you."

The Sheriff snarled. "'Course I'm insulted! And if I wasn't all tied up, I'd have him thrown in a cell faster than you can say 'Oo-de-lally.'"

Hmm. Well, that was interesting. Maybe they could use it somehow. Tapping his foot, Riku watched the Sheriff for a few moments, then pushed forward. After all, it was worth a shot.

"Man, it's gotta suck. Here you are, just trying to do your job, but he shows up, and suddenly you're second fiddle. Bet Prince John hasn't even bothered listening to _your_ side of things."

Little John's eyes widened, and then a sly smile spread along his muzzle. "Hey, that's right! Ol' P.J.'s probably too busy watchin' those silly card tricks."

"Darn straight! And if that ain't enough, more than half my men have turned into those monsters, and the ones who ain't changed aren't even here!"

Biting his lip, Goofy let out a muffled laugh. "But how come they ain't with ya?"

"'Cause somebody had to stay and guard the prisoners, and there was no way I was gonna leave 'em to a buncha creepy, back-stabbin' demons."

Donald scoffed. "If they're so bad, why'd you use 'em to attack us?"

"'Cause they're the only ones tough enough to take on you freaks! And they were doin' just fine up until…" He trailed off, grumbling. "Now, wait just a minute! You're usin' a buncha rhet'ric to mess with me, aren't ya?"

"Nonsense," said Robin. "We're just as insulted as you, old boy."

"Yeah right! You're the last person on earth who'd ever worry about me."

"Well, I suppose that's all the information we'll get out of him." Turning away from the Sheriff, Robin's gave the others a cold, grim look. "We'll need to hurry. If Prince John really intends to kill Friar Tuck, then we've no choice but to stage a jailbreak."

Standing up straight, Freya grabbed her spear off the floor. "I've no doubt it's another trap."

"Of course, Freya, but it doesn't matter! If we do nothing, then he could die, and I believe we've got enough numbers on our side to take on a few measly guards. In fact, I bet we could create a diversion with ease."

"Hmm... So, what if we make two groups?" said Kairi. "Half of us could create a distraction, while the rest of you break into the cells."

Robin snapped his fingers. "A brilliant suggestion, Kairi! We could use one team dedicated to stealth, another to brute strength… Perhaps one Keyblade each, just as a precaution."

Right on cue, Sora zipped up to the front of the church, raising one of his hands. Snickering, Riku crossed his arms and nodded. "Well, if he's in, so am I. Somebody's gotta keep him out of trouble."

His words earned one of Sora's trademark pout-glares, but Riku was totally immune. And, soon enough, the whole gang started breaking into teams. Donald, Goofy, Kairi, Freya, and Little John all joined together in one terrifying powder keg. A larger group meant a bigger distraction, which'd allow Riku, Sora, and Robin to slip in easily, provided everything went smoothly.

"You can leave Bushel Britches with us," said Lady Kluck. "We'll keep this scoundrel locked up tight."

"But do be careful," Marian added. "And Robin, please promise me you'll come back safely!"

The two shared a kiss, but with time of the essence, they couldn't afford lengthy goodbyes. Though Robin lingered by Marian's side for a few seconds, a pat on the back from Little John sent him sprinting out the door and soon the others followed suit, leaving only Riku, the Sheriff, Lady Kluck, and Maid Marian.

He gave the Sheriff a white-hot glare, and even took a step closer, but instead of speaking up, he slumped, rubbed his neck, and turned back around. Dead silent, he moved toward the door, stopping only when he heard the Sheriff's nasally voice.

"By the way, kiddo, ya better sleep with one eye open."

Riku froze, tense as stone. "Or what? You're in no position to make threats."

The Sheriff shrugged. "Hey, it ain't me you should be worried about."

Then who? Luxord? The Prince? Was he trying to psych Riku out? Fists shaking, Riku was half-tempted to storm back inside and demand some real answers. Was this about the campsite? Was it all just a bluff? If he let his head flood with questions and uncertainties, there was no way he'd get anywhere, and he had way bigger fish to fry. Friar Tuck needed help, and for that reason above all else, Riku forced himself outside and joined the others on their trek toward the castle.

The rain only intensified, going from a light drizzle to a violent downpour. Each raindrop struck them like bullets and sent giant ripples spreading across the castle's rounded moat. The black clouds coupled with the streaks of lightning gave the castle a foreboding light, amplified by the gargantuan stone wall wrapped around its exterior and the guards pacing back and forth along every one of its towers. After crossing the moat, the group flattened themselves against the wall, waiting and watching for the guards to turn away. The moment they turned their backs, Freya pointed to the top of the wall and leaped onto the nearest tower, thrusting her spear into the Howling Hoodlum perched up top.

The others climbed over the wall in short order, prompting gasps, mumbles, and shouts from the other side. Donald's wild squawking broke out, joined by sounds of crashes, bangs, clings, and clangs. Smoke started rising over the wall, curling and coiling like slithering snakes. With the distraction well underway, Robin turned to Riku and Sora, waved his hand, and led the duo around the wall, to an open gate giving a full view of the chaos, as well as the wooden gallows.

Before them lay utter chaos. The Sheriff's two buzzard henchmen scrambled across the grounds. The shorter, squattier of the two birds shoved another arrow into his crossbow, but before he let it loose, Goofy slipped behind him and smacked his shield against his back, sending him teetering over. The other buzzard flailed his axe wildly, knocking aside two wolves, whose yelps and lack of Heartless emblems proved that at least some of the guards were unchanged. Ice crystals gathered and froze the bird's feet to the ground, allowing Little John to charge behind him and pummel him with his fists. The mines scattered across the ground set off loud, bellowing explosions, and several wolves, the buzzards, and Howling Hoodlums alike began whirling around in the air.

Something wasn't right.

Riku hadn't even summoned his Keyblade yet, and the Heartless were diving at him from all directions, snapping their jaws, swiping their claws, pounding the ground, and filling the air with waves of arrows. They hadn't even gotten the chance to sneak. What they intended as a stealth operation fell apart before Riku's very eyes. And, while the incoming rhinos, arrows, and Air Soldiers slowed and many of the Hoodlums collapsed on their bellies, those who'd slipped past Sora's spells continued lunging at Riku without mercy. Gritting his teeth, he struck the ground, and ruptured the earth with rocky stalagmites, but while many of the Heartless burst into smoke, countless more continued swarming him despite his best efforts.

Moments later, wisps of black smoke began swirling around him, sticking to his clothes and his fur. Shielded by Dark Armor, Riku bolted through the Heartless pack just in time to spot Donald and Goofy thundering his way, breaking away from the others.

"We'll take it from here!" said Donald, and he slammed the Air Soldiers into another bed of mines with a dome of high-pressured Graviga.

More arrows flew from the gate, striking four Soldiers in the spines. Despite this, the Armored Archers up top continued ignoring Robin, and when Kairi bombarded them with shining, white orbs, they only gave her a quick glance before setting their sights back on Riku. It was suspicious, to say the least. Was Luxord trying to mess with his head? Did he order them to focus on him and him alone? When more arrows flew into his face, Riku groaned, then rolled to the right, his body briefly stretching and shifting to a glowing streak of darkness.

He rematerialized near the edge of the gate, locked eyes with Kairi, and the together they thrust their Keyblades at the lock, piercing it with two beams of light. The gate swung open, and Robin zipped inside. Breaking away from the ruckus, Little John and Freya followed right behind him.

"Do you think you can keep these guys busy?" said Little John, halfway through the gate.

"Well, it's not like they—" Riku paused, launching a Strike Raid at an Ivory Sentinel's gut. "Just go. We'll be fine!"

"I wonder what their problem is." More arrows flew down, and Kairi leaped backwards, while Riku swatted the projectiles with a swing of his Key. "You'd think that Luxord would want us both under fire."

"I know. It doesn't even make sense." Breathing in, Riku flickered up to the top of the tower and sent an explosion of Dark Firaga from his palm to the Armored Archers' backs. Their bodies crumbled into ash, and their hearts took to the sky. Best to wipe out these Heartless now so they could save their energy for the prince. Sure, they'd end up releasing more hearts, but what choice did they have?

Over the next few minutes, Riku tried his best to keep the Heartless at bay, warping across the field and delivering quick swipes that froze them in place, allowing the others to finish the job. Soon, the dungeon door flew open, and Little John came sprinting out with his arms stuffed with moneybags. He was trailed by a whole slew of other fleeing critters, including the rooster minstrel and Friar Tuck. A few Armored Archers still remained, raining arrows over the battlefield, and Kairi surrounded the fleeing crowd with a clear, glassy barrier. Meanwhile, Little John and Friar Tuck ran up to a cart full of barrels, letting the barrels tumble to the ground, knocking the Heartless onto their backs.

Robin's Arrows struck their chests, and the Heartless' numbers dropped even further. Taking advantage of this brief opening, the citizens all piled onto the cart and Little John raced to the front, grabbing the handles and turning towards the gate.

"C'mon, let's hustle before more of those freaks show up!"

Another Ivory Sentinel lunged at Riku, but Goofy tossed Donald into the air, and Donald bashed it on the back of its head, giving Sora a chance to zip forward and tear through its armor. As the Heartless fell, Riku swiveled toward the cart and raised his voice.

"We can't turn back now! Somebody's gotta settle the score with Prince John."

"Well, you comin', Rob?"

"And miss my chance to dethrone that tyrant?" Robin Hood laughed, turning his back on the cart. "Go on, Johnny. We'll see you all back at the church!"

Pulling full speed ahead, Little John carried the cart across the courtyard and straight through the gate. Once he made it outside, however, the gate slammed shut of its own accord, and a bright flash flooded Riku's vision, making him drop his Keyblade and shield his eyes with both hands. A loud _THUD_ followed, and when he opened his eyes, he noticed a glassy dome had spread over the very top of the castle walls. Just to top things off, Prince John now stood outside the door, dressed in his long, blue robes, with a red shield in one hand and a shining sword in the other. Behind him, Luxord watched with that same, sick smirk as before, while Sir His poked his head out the crack in the door, shivering.

"S-sire, are you certain—"

"Silence, you rambling reptile!"

"But, Your Highness, this is madness! There's far too many of them, and even with that darkness, you can't honestly believe you'll—"

"I said _silence!"_ One swing of his sword blasted Sir Hiss with a stream of blue flames. Shrieking, he ducked behind the door at the last second, which only served to make Prince John's scowl twist into a feral glare.

"Yes, well, if you insist on fighting, then at least turn your blade on your real enemies!"

"He has a point," said Luxord. "Surely you'd rather exact your revenge on this band of meddling intruders."

The prince's head snapped toward Luxord, but his glare faded to a calm, blank expression. "Mm, yes, of course. And what glorious vengeance it will be!" Cackling, he swept his sword, and the blade burst into bright blue light. Black smoke crawled up his feet, coiled around his waist, and climbed all the way up to his head. "You all may have made a mockery of me before, but now it is I who shall walk away victorious!"

Riku clapped slowly. "Oh, I'm _so_ scared…"

"Are you mocking me, boy?!" He lurched forward, baring his teeth. "I'll have you know that I have the very powers of darkness at my command!" To demonstrate this point, he gave his sword another swing, but Riku sidestepped the flying flames and tossed retaliated with his own fistful of dark flames.

The blast flew at his toes, and the prince leaped aside. "Oh, I'll have your head for this!" Ears back and eyes little slits, he threw himself at Riku, only for Donald to hop forward and coat the ground in a slick layer of ice. Clueless, Prince John stumbled over the frozen terrain and slid forward, straight into Goofy's path. Once he drew close enough, Goofy smacked his face with his shield, and Robin struck his rump with two arrows, one after the other.

"Yeowch!" Springing backwards, the prince plucked the arrows out of his robes and whimpered like a little baby. Brushing his hands together, Robin approached the lion with a small, almost pitying smile.

"Having second thoughts, P.J.?"

"Never!" The aura surrounding him split off in waving tendrils, and he threw himself at Robin, swinging his sword in a rapid frenzy. Without a shield, Robin was forced to leap out of the way, but Prince John bolted right after him, sword extended, in a move Riku'd recognize any day.

But before his blade cut across Robin's chest, Freya dived down, knocking the sword aside and pressing her spear against his neck. "You are a mockery to the crown and an insult to this kingdom! As Dragon Knight, I cannot allow your tyranny to go on any longer!"

Hissing, Prince John hopped back and ducked behind his shield. "Dragon Knights… Well, traitor, did you ever stop to wonder why your fellow knights left this kingdom? It's quite an _amusing_ story…"

A glowing sphere ripped Prince John off the ground, and Kairi dashed over to Freya's side, striking the prince with an assault of glowing orbs. "Don't listen to him, Freya! He's just trying to mess with your head."

"It's all right." She rushed at the magnetic field, thrusting her spear, but black smoke wrapped around the prince, and he vanished for a split-second.

"It was me!" he shouted, diving down from above, but an arrow struck his side, knocking him off course. With an opening staring him in the face, Riku kicked off the ground and smashed Oathkeeper into his back, sending him skidding across the ground and straight toward the jail door. Before he even got a chance to move, Donald rocketed towards him and froze his arms to the metal bars.

Yet, for some reason, Luxord stayed completely still, watching the fight play out from a distance.

A shadow slipped beside him, and Sora popped out of the ground. _Hey, Riku, now's our chance!_

Right. The others could keep the prince busy for now. Grasping Oathkeeper in both hands, Riku held his breath and flickered over Luxord's head, driving his Keyblade into his shoulder blades. The blow knocked him forward, but he spun back around, slicing Riku's armored chest with a card. With so little distance between them, Riku didn't have time to dodge, and his head struck the brick wall, making him cringe. Fortunately, the close range gave him an edge of his own, for when he swung his feet forward, he struck Luxord right in the gut, giving Sora a chance to strike his skull with a barrage of purple bolts.

Only one of the bolts hit its mark. The others struck the bricks below, and a flickering to the far left made Riku stop, swivel around, and lift his Keyblade just in time to deflect two more incoming cards.

"You're out of bounds, Keybearer. I'm but a spectator in this match."

"Like I care!" Riku pulled his Keyblade back, but froze when four cards appeared behind Luxord, flashing with X's and O's just like before.

Heh. So he was trying to pull that trick again, eh? So what if he stalled for time? Lowering Oathkeeper, Riku set his free hand on his back and watched the cards toggle by.

"Hmm. By the way, have you been following me?"

Luxord's brows perked. "What makes you believe that I have?"

"Oh, just a feeling. The Sheriff said I should sleep with one eye open, and when we broke in, the Heartless didn't even bother with Kairi."

"And you believe I have something to do with it? Do recall that we need _both_ your Keyblades, and a concentrated attack on you would bring unnecessary delays and bodily harm." He said this all with a light, condescending tone, and his smirk sure didn't help. That weasel was hiding something. He had to be, and he had every intention to find out what.

But that could wait. In the time they spent talking, Sora had swerved behind the Nobody, and with the first card about to flash to an X, Riku shouted, "Now!"

Bursting out of the shadows, Sora swiped at the card just in time. It froze on the X, matching the other three, and Luxord choked out a gasp. The cards flashed, and he hunched over, grasping his chest as if in sudden pain. Grinning, Riku and Sora gave each other a high five, then dashed at the Nobody side by side. They came close, too, but a slow, taunting ticking sound set off warning bells in his head. The whole world seemed to stop, and the next thing he knew, he was lying on his chest, Luxord nowhere in sight. Sora knelt over him, offering a hand, and once he climbed back on his feet, he found Kairi and Donald hurrying his way.

"Sheesh, Riku, you could've asked us for help!"

He brushed off his shoulder, smiling faintly. "You know how stubborn I get. Besides, you looked like you had your hands full."

Donald pointed his staff over at the dungeon door, where a squirming Prince John wriggled helplessly under the ice. "Ha, that prince is a joke! Can't even handle a little ice…"

Kairi shook her head, giving him a deadpan look. "Don't get carried away, Donald. That ice can't hold up forever."

Case in point, the darkness once again wound around the prince's body, pulling him from the prison door to the very center of the courtyard. And after brushing off his robes, he turned up his nose and glowered. "You infuriating insects! How _dare_ you use witchcraft against me?"

Riku resisted the urge to roll his eyes again. "Aren't you being a hypocrite?"

"No! I am the king! I make the laws!" And in another burst of blind fury, he launched himself at Donald, trampling over one of Kairi's mines, flying sky high, and earning a face full of metal on the way back down, courtesy of Oathkeeper. Four more arrows then struck his rump again, and just like earlier, the prince shrieked at the sudden pain.

"I think I understand now," said Robin. "You used Sir Hiss to hypnotize King Richard and his men! It's the only explanation for the complete lack of loyal servants."

"You're… quite perceptive." Prince John moaned, plucking out the last of the arrows. "Indeed, we set him and his little rats off on that crazy crusade!"

"Then Sir Fratley..." Freya's spear started trembling. "No wonder he asked me to stay behind. He must have known that something was amiss!"

"You should have left with the rest of them, rodent! And you!" He looked to Robin. "How _dare_ you make mockery of me with that stupid fortune telling—"

 _WHAM!_ Goofy's shield spun right into his belly, shoving him against a wall just in time for Donald to fire off more icy clusters.

Giggling, Goofy grabbed his weapon on its way back. "Gawrsh, he sure likes to hear himself talk!"

"Quiet, you… you mean, mangy mutt!" He squirmed again, whimpering and moaning. "Luxord! Why isn't this working?"

A corridor opened above a nearby tower, and Luxord leaned over the edge. "You're letting your fear overwhelm your fury. If you wish to conquer the darkness, let rage be your weapon! Allow your thirst for vengeance to cloud any lingering doubts. With hatred as your creed, nothing shall stand in your way!"

"Yes… hatred. How I _loathe_ that rogue and all that he stands for!" The ice began to crack, and in mere seconds, he broke away from the wall, sword drawn once again. "Always getting in my way!" He thrust his blade at Robin's heart, only for Robin to duck and jab him with an elbow, while Freya pierced his robes with her spear. Even so, Prince John took another lunge at the fox. "Stealing and looting and _ruining_ all my schemes!"

Teeth clenched, Freya drove the tip of her spear into the dirt, making the prince stumble long enough for Robin to fire off more arrows at his shoulders.

"You fool! Have you gone mad? That darkness won't make you any stronger. It'll consume you until nothing's left!"

"It's too late," said Riku. "He's too far gone!" The prince's eyes began glowing yellow, and he broke into a fit of wild, maniacal laughter.

"Die! Die, you fiendish fox!" Each swing of his sword sent Dark Firaga flying. Luckily, Goofy slid in just in time to shield Robin from the assault, while Kairi sent a stream of magic flying into his back, and his movements slowed long enough for Robin to launch two more arrows at his ribs. Despite all this, Prince John continued flailing Dark Firaga like a madman, each fireball slowly drifting along the breeze. When Freya's spear knocked him onto his side, he roared like a wild animal and rushed at her on all fours.

"I'll kill you all! All traitors must perish!"

Moving next to Riku, Kairi reached for her necklace and winced. "It's been so long since I've seen somebody lose their heart…"

"Yeah..." His gaze dropped to the ground, and his upper body sagged. "But once he snaps, we're gonna have to take him out. There's just no way around it."

"Mm. Well, we've done it before." She tipped her chin up, letting out a weak giggle. "And this time, we've got an even bigger group. Right, Sora?"

Sora nodded, though he kept his eyes up on the tower where Luxord stood, fidgeting in place like a cat ready to pounce. As a matter of fact, he snapped his claws, slipped through a corridor, and leaped at Luxord from behind. Instead of launching cards, Luxord slipped into a portal of his own, reappearing clear across the castle wall, on yet another one of the towers.

More ice crawled up Prince John's feet, and while he hacked away at the ice with his sword, Robin snuck behind him, stood up on his tip toes, and plucked the crown straight off his head. Instantly, Prince John froze. He patted the top of his head, then let out a high pitched wail. From across the castle grounds, Riku could hear the faint sound of Luxord's laughter.

"Now's your chance! Prove to them without a shadow of a doubt that _you_ are the rightful king! Take the crown back by force if you must. You already hold the winning hand!"

Lightning struck the earth surrounding him, scattering electrifying sparks. Covering his mouth, Riku jumped backwards, holding his breath as smoke filled the battlefield. The prince's laughter shifted, raising in pitch, then dropping to a low bellow. The darkness surrounded him swirled and stretched, clinging to his tattered robes, his fur, and his entire being. Just like with Shere Khan before, a blackened dome spread across the courtyard. Within that dome, Riku heard something slamming and pounding at the walls. Cracks started spreading, a sign of what to come, and he looked to the others.

"Guys, get ready!"

Luxord vanished in a flash, but Riku hardly had time to dwell on it. After a loud, resounding crash, a giant, curved blade burst from the dome, shimmering red. A gold, clawed gauntlet clutched the blade, and a second swing shattered the dome, revealing a hulking, armored beast, embedded with a rainbow of gems. Emeralds formed a ring around its pauldrons. Sapphires ran down its arms. A cluster of rubies formed a familiar heart-shaped emblem on its chest, and a large, pointed crown rested atop its jagged mane, adorned with sparkling diamonds.

Donald gawked, rubbing his eyes. "That's the prince? But he's so _big!_ "

Riku grinned, raising his weapon. "Hey, we've fought bigger and come out on top."

Kairi set one hand on her hip and waved her Keyblade. "Well, just don't let it get to your heads!"

There was no time for comebacks. Stomping its humungous feet, the Heartless made its slow, steady approach. Lifting its blade toward the sky, it struck the ground, rocking the earth and tearing the pavement with a web of wide, jagged cracks. The sudden tremors threatened to send Riku toppling over the edge, so he jabbed the tip of Oathkeeper into the pavement and leaned into it like a cane. Donald wasn't so lucky and began wobbling toward the edge, but Riku grabbed his wrist and pulled him back, while Kairi grabbed his other hand for added support.

A black blur zipped ahead, springing across the pavement and sliding under the Heartless' metallic feet. Once he reached the Heartless' rear end, Sora popped out of the concrete and swiped at the backs of its legs, but the Heartless didn't even flinch. Instead, it looked down at him and slashed the claws of its free hand, forcing Sora to flip backwards and duck to dodge a second swipe. Leaping on ahead, Robin dashed to the front of the Heartless, firing arrows into its big, glowing eyes. Though they hit their mark, the Heartless remained firmly in place. Its claws wrapped around the arrows, snapped them like twigs, and just as Robin started to flee, it smashed its sword into the nearest tower, sending bricks, wood, and shingles sliding in an avalanche.

Kairi squeezed her Keyblade's hilt and sprung across the broken landscape. A swish of her Keyblade sent a flash of energy at the rubble, which stopped its descent and drifted around in transparent spheres. Breathing a loud sigh, Robin jogged past her and sent her a smile.

"Kairi, you truly are a life saver!"

"Just be careful!" she said, but when the Heartless sword came down over her, she shut her mouth and leaped to the left, retaliating with a row of glowing pillars. Unlike the previous attacks, her spell sent it skidding backwards, and it crashed straight through part of the wall, leaving a big, gaping hole in its place.

"Riku, lemme go!"

"You got it." And as soon as he let go, Donald zoomed at the hole, snowflakes swirling around his staff. Riku followed suit, dashing over the cracks in the ground and sprinting at rapid speed. He heard the shifting and crumbling of stone, and the Heartless burst back into the fray, flailing its sword and unleashing a crescent beam of red energy. Immediately, Kairi thrust her Keyblade over her head, surrounding herself, Riku, Donald, and all the others with barriers that halted the Heartless' attack.

Once the shields faded, Freya vaulted onto the top of the wall and jammed her sphere in a gap between the Heartless' neck and shoulder. Sora joined her, scurrying up its arm and launching himself at its eyes. Unfortunately, the Heartless shook them both off without a single scratch, and when Riku hurled Oathkeeper at its waist, the Heartless once again stood unfazed. It let out a low grumble and crouched low to the ground, then shot up like a rocket, blade pointed toward one of the cracks.

The group scattered, spreading to the far edges of the battlefield just as the Heartless struck its mark. And, where before it created a tremor, this time a wide, circular wave washed over the terrain, forcing Kairi to once again cloak them in barriers, which shattered the moment the wave hit its mark.

Teeth chattering, Goofy stumbled to the right. "Gee, this feller ain't pullin' his punches!" Gulping, he lobbed his shield at its face but, but it bounced straight off without even making it finch. If that wasn't odd enough, a lightning strike from Donald made it shriek and wail. Their weapons did nothing, yet magic seemed to knock it around just fine. It was almost like…

For a brief moment, the Heartless' form shifted. Instead of a towering, armored lion, he saw a six-armed, mechanical giant with white sleeves and a cobra's head. Its body hovered in a translucent, glowing bubble. Just as the people of Agrabah were unable to harm Kurt Zisa's shield, this Heartless' armor seemed nearly impenetrable. But just to be safe, Riku shut his eyes, slowed his breathing, and let his body drift away from the ground.

With Oathkeeper outstretched, he rocketed at the Heartless, shoving his entire weight into one single thrust. The weapon clanged and struck its knee, but its blade sliced across the front of his armor, smacking him against another wall. As he hit the floor, he spotted Kairi and Sora rushing his way.

Green light spread around him, and both his friends leaned in his face. "Riku, what were you thinking?"

_Yeah! Since when were you so reckless?_

"I had to test a theory." Pushing away from the wall, he pointed Oathkeeper at the approaching, armored beast. "Don't you get it? It's just like Kurt Zisa! If we want to wipe this thing out, we're gonna have to use magic."

Once more, the Heartless threw its giant fist forward, threatening to snap Robin in its claws. Lucky for him, his small size allowed him to slip right between its fingers, and he perched himself on top of a pile of bricks. "What if you used fire to melt through its armor? With the barrier up, now's—" The Heartless' sword flew at him before he got a chance to finish, and he dashed away before it sliced him in two. "Well, just give it a try!"

Metal did conduct heat, and with four magic users, they had more than enough fire power to go around. Twirling Oathkeeper, Riku lit ignited the tip with a twist of Dark Firaga. Nodding to one another, Kairi, Donald, and Sora all readied themselves, smoke rising from their staff and Keyblade, while green embers crawled up Sora's claws. Giving a deep, thundering roar, the Heartless smashed its sword down again, rocking them as they ran toward the beast. The cracks spread further, so they started jumping, while Robin, Goofy, and Freya dashed in front of the armored lion and assaulted its face with arrows, shield, and spear.

"Okay, I think we're close enough now!" Sliding to a stop, Kairi shoved her weapon forward, fire flying from the tip all the way up to the Heartless' torso. She dug her heels into the ground and shut her eyes, keeping a steady spray of fire going. When the Heartless pulled its arm back to swipe, Sora launched himself onto its gauntlet and dug his flaming claws into its palm, halting its movements just long enough for Kairi to sidestep its claws.

He continued crawling up the Heartless' arm, to its shoulders, neck and lunged right back into its eyes. This gave Riku and Donald the perfect opportunity to join in, and after sharing a smirk, the two of them unleashed a blast of whirling fire that melded with Kairi's, spreading further and further, wrapping up its legs and clear up its body. Grabbing Goofy's wrist, Freya dragged him down from its shoulders, and Sora dived down, shoving both his palms forward and blasting his green flames into the mix. In just a matter of seconds, the flames consumed the Heartless' entire body, and something started shrieking from within.

The Heartless' armored head few out of the flaming tornado, and a small, black figure leaped over Riku's head, skittering toward the dungeon gate.

"Well, what do we have _here?_ " Chuckling, Robin shot an arrow at the creature's back, and it squeaked, rubbing its rump and sucking on its thumb. The fire died down soon after, and Riku, Sora, Donald, and Kairi joined Robin over by this puny beast. As he ran, Riku looked over his shoulder to find a dripping, bubbling gold shell, its missing head revealing a hollow core.

"I knew that armor was too good to be true."

Unlike its menacing, armored shell, this new Heartless had a long, skinny body with exposed ribs. Its fingers were long and slender, stretching into needle-like claws. Gone were the jewels, the crown, and the mane, though its box-like snout and rounded ears bore a passing resemblance to the prince. Its confidence seemed to shatter without the armor protecting it, because when the group closed in, it screeched and scuttled backwards. Overzealous as always, Donald launched a fireball at its face, but when the flames struck, they instantly fizzled out, and the Heartless got back on its feet, unleashing a sharp, ear-splitting scream.

The sound was like nails on a chalkboard, squeaking rubber, and a fork on glass all at once. Worse, the scream let out a wide, rounded wave that slammed the whole group into the wall all over again. Ears ringing, Riku grabbed his Keyblade and took a few short breaths.

"Well, guess magic's out."

Robin picked up his hat and reached for an arrow. "Then it's time we took center stage, Lady Freya! Our moment of glory has finally come."

"So it has." She leaped onto the wall, spear outstretched, and together with Robin, she charged at the Heartless, jabbing at its chest, while Robin assaulted its feet with his flying projectiles.

The spear jabbed right into its stomach, and the arrows pierced its arms. Once again, the Heartless screeched, but this time, Goofy shoved himself into its path, blocking the wave and knocking it straight back at the pipsqueak. This sent the Heartless toppling onto its back, and Riku gave a quick round of applause.

"Nice one, Goofy!"

"Aw, it was nothin' special!"

Hissing, the Heartless got up on all fours and flew at Goofy's side. It's claws swept at his waist, but he ducked, stepped behind it, and smacked the back of its head. The blow sent it wobbling toward Robin and Freya, but when the arrows flew at its chest, it pulled a Sora and sank into the shadows at their feet. Slamming his palms down on the ground, Sora catapulted himself back into the fray, tackling the Heartless when it popped up behind them and dragging his claws down its back.

It sank down again, shooting across the broken terrain straight at Riku, Donald, and Kairi. Rather than run, the three waited and watched, and when the Heartless popped up, they charged together, beating its head, slicing its belly, jabbing its sides, and smacking its aside. On its way down, Goofy zipped toward them, hopped up, and knocked it back up like a tennis player striking a ball. As it flailed through the air, two arrows pierced it from below, and Freya shot down, driving her spear through its chest and pinning it into the ground.

Despite being skewered, the Heartless sucked in a deep breath and belted out another ear-splitting scream. As if expecting this, Freya held onto the brim of her hat and bounded out of the way, though the wave hit the wall, collapsing another segment of the wall. Mere inches away, Sora gulped and became flat as a pancake, sliding out from under the bricks. With a high-pitched cackle, the Heartless ripped the spear out of its chest and hurled it at Freya, but Kairi's Keyblade whirled past the weapon, knocking it off course, and shoved the Heartless into the remains of the gallows.

"Your aim is impressive." Freya smiled and scooped up her spear. "Now, if only this beast would accept defeat…"

"Hmm, perhaps we can keep it preoccupied." Robin plucked the crown out from between one of the cracks, holding it high over his head. "Oh, Your Highness! Doesn't this belong to you?"

The Heartless' eyes literally lit up, and it scampered toward Robin on all fours. But, in true Robin Hood fashion, he nonchalantly tossed the crown like a Frisbee, sending it toward Freya, who jumped up, caught it on the tip of her spear, and leaped onto one of the shorter towers.

"If you seek the crown, then you're going to have to steal it from us, just as you stole it from King Richard!" And when the Heartless started clawing at the wall, she sent it whizzing toward Goofy, who crouched low to the ground, then smashed it with his shield, just as he'd done to the Heartless earlier.

"Aw, ya gotta be faster than that!"

Swerving away from Goofy, the Heartless tore after the crown, now scurrying on its hind limbs, but just when it got within reach, Donald stuck out his leg, tripping the Heartless, and swatted the crown away with a puff of wind. It flew into Sora's clutches, and when the Heartless slashed at his back, be used one of his big rabbit feet to kick it back, tossed the crown over to Kairi, and whirled around in that break dancing move. What, was he trying to be a show off?

The good news was, Robin's diversion seemed to be working, as during this game of keep away, the Heartless stopped its screaming and kept trailing after the crown like a kitten chasing a ball of yarn. It ran around and around, not stopping for a moment, and while it kept on moving, its defenses were down. Robin seemed fully aware of this, as he loaded one more arrow into his bow, but before letting it fly, he looked to Riku and tipped his head toward the Heartless.

He understood right away, and the second Robin shot that arrow, Riku flew at the Heartless' back, ramming into it once, twice, three times, again and again with no remorse until, at long last, he smashed the ground, unleashing an explosion of white-blue energy just as the Heartless caught the crown in its spindly clutches.

It let out one final screech as the blast washed over it, and then its body began flaking away. A small, singular heart arose from its misty black remains, and the barrier surrounding the castle cracked, bringing with it the full brunt of the downpour, raindrops rapidly flooding the cracks. King Richard's crown clinked and rolled across the ground, and Robin snatched it up, tucking it beneath his arm. Now that the battle had ended, Riku drifted back down to his feet, letting his armor peel away. The others all approached, and together they examined the surrounding wreckage.

Then, out of nowhere, Riku started laughing.

"I can't believe it! All that, and his heart was so _small…_ "

"So he's gone?" Sir Hiss finally poked his head out the door, ducking back inside when Freya turned his way. "Wait, don't hurt me! It was all his idea! I simply—"

She grabbed him by the tail and dragged him back outside. "You conspired against our king, hypnotized him and his loyal troops, and allowed this kingdom to fall into a state of pure tyranny…"

"But I never—"

"Don't even try it," said Donald. "There's no way you're getting off the hook that easily!"

"And, didn't you hear? There are several new vacancies in the jail." Robin swung the door open. "What do you say, friends?"

Dismissing her Keyblade, Kairi placed her palms together. "Well, we don't want him to get too lonely…"

"True, but I know just the fellow to keep this chap company."

Just as they promised, the group made their way back to the church. Once they returned, Marian came rushing out the door, locking Robin in a tight embrace, while Lady Kluck, Friar Tuck, and Little John watched with soft smiles and, in Lady Kluck's case, a tear in her eye.

"Oh, Robin! I'm so proud of you! Well, I'm proud of _all_ of you, really."

Lady Kluck nodded, a scowl on her face. "Aye, that black-hearted brat had it coming to him!"

"But what's gonna happen now?" Goofy looked to Freya, who carried the crown in her arms. "Until King Richard comes back, somebody's gotta keep things in line."

"Mm. Sir Fratley and the other Dragon Knights are still gone, and without them, we've no proper line of defense." She paused, looking to Robin, Kluck, and Little John. "Unless you'd all like to join me. I suspect King Richard would be thrilled to have people of noble spirit defending this land in his absence."

"Me, a knight?" Little John tugged at the front of his shirt. "Man, now there's somethin' I never thought I'd hear."

"Well, not an official knight, but a comrade in arms. You've certainly done more for this kingdom than a certain Sheriff…"

Riku's eyes widened by a hair, and he looked to the door. "Hey, where is he, anyway?"

Both Marian and Kluck started giggling like schoolgirls, and soon Friar Tuck joined in the fun.

"Should we tell 'em?"

"Ach, why tell them when we can show 'em?" Lady Kluck reached for the door, pulling it wide open to reveal an… interesting sight.

The Sheriff lay flat on his belly at the front of the church, surrounded by several citizens. A whole warren's worth of white rabbits used his back as a trampoline, while a pig, a shaggy dog, and a cat flung tomatoes into his face. Others pointed and laughed, and while the Sheriff squirmed, the rope combined with the bouncing bunnies kept him firmly planted on the floor.

"Dag nab it! This is downright demeanin'!"

"Oh, put a sock it in, Sheriff!" said Friar Tuck. "Nobody wants to hear your whining."

Lady Kluck shut the door before any of them got a chance to hear his retorts, and with that, all eyes returned to Robin and Marian.

"You know," said Kairi, "I bet you two would make great leaders."

Robin waved his hands and shook his head. "Nonsense! I've lived the life of a criminal for so long that I'm not fit to lead a country."

"But I am King Richard's niece." Marian cupped her chin in hand, looking up at the sky. "I suppose it would be appropriate for me to tend to the castle in his absence, but I've no experience as a leader, and it's all rather strange to consider."

Friar Tuck moved between the two foxes, clasping their shoulders. "Aw, there's no need to be so modest! Just let your hearts guide you, and I'm sure you'll do just fine."

"It would only be a temporary arrangement, until our king returns." Freya chuckled softly. "And if you feel as if you've overstepped your bounds, I'm sure that Little John would gladly bring a healthy dose of realism."

Riku shrugged, setting a hand on his hip. "Well, it sounds you've got your work cut out for you. Can't say I envy you guys."

Sora nudged him with an elbow, a wry smile on his face. _Are you sure about that?_

"Please, just being a Keybearer's exhausting enough."

Donald's eyes popped open, and he let out a gasp. "Wak! And we've still gotta find the Keyhole!"

 _Hey, wait a second…_ Sora sniffed the moist air, squinting and crawling towards the church's bell tower. _Yeah, that's it. I knew there was something weird about this place!_

"Wait, so this church…" Riku eyed the tower, and Oathkeeper flashed back into his grip. "Sora, can you tell me where it is?"

He pointed his claw up to the top of the tower, where the bell still hung in silence. Was it really that simple? Was it hanging over their heads the whole time?

"Wait, so…" He looked back to Kairi. "You want to do this, or—"

She slipped her hands behind her back, shutting her eyes. "Don't worry about me."

Her approval was all he needed to proceed. Locking his eyes on the bell, he took a step back, then lifted Oathkeeper, its tip instantly bursting with light. The bell shimmered, and a Keyhole appeared, a bit worn with rust around the edges. The Keyblade's light shot into the hole, filling it within seconds, and when the glow faded, the bell's surface became smooth. The world's heart sealed with a _click,_ and Robin, Marian, Friar Tuck, and the others gaped at the whole display.

"Dang," said Little John, "that light show means our world's safe, right?"

"As safe as it's gonna be." Donald sighed, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Now that the Keyhole's sealed, the Heartless don't have a reason to stick around."

Lady Kluck stomped forward, waving a feathered finger. "And what about that scurvy weasel?"

"Same as the Heartless," said Riku. "He only came here for the prince, and now that he's gone, he'll probably find some other world to mess with." And then the whole process would start all over again with some other hapless villain. Like a cycle, it'd just keep going until either the Organization succeeded, or they finally met their end.

Nodding, Robin took one last bow. "If this where we must part ways, then I wish you all the best on your journey!"

"And hey, if you're ever in town, give us a holler! Maybe we'll even have this place cleaned up by then."

"I'm sure you will," said Kairi. "Just give it time!"

They said their final goodbyes then turned their backs on the church. Giving one final wave, Riku and all his friends returned to the ash-stained forest just in time to watch the clouds drift away. The rain lightened, from downpour to sprinkles, until the air finally cleared. Rays of sunlight shone through the treetops for the first time since they arrived, filling Riku with warmth despite the brittle, black trees surrounding them.

Their journey here was a success. Despite a few road bumps, they'd come out on top. It'd been more than a year, but in some regards, nothing really changed. The Organization was still at large. Heartless continued to prowl, and together with their new friends, they'd saved a world, defeated a tyrant, and torn all the storm clouds away.

But despite the warmth, the Sheriff's words rang in Riku's mind, and he slowed his trek for a moment, staring back at the ash and the mud.

"…I'm probably over thinking it."

_**TO BE CONTINUED** _


	14. Rocky Reunions

She shivered, even though she'd come to expect the chill of the whirling darkness. Grasping her hood, she inched through the corridor, breath stilted and chest tight. What if something went wrong? What if he wasn't even there? Sure, the clock tower was their meeting place, but who knew what'd happened after she fell into the Realm of Darkness? For all she knew, Roxas could've gotten in trouble. He could've been hurt! Or worried. After what had to be days of absence, there was no way he wasn't. And what about Kairi? Donald and Goofy, too. Xiruk, Naminé… had she hurt them by staying hidden? And what was she supposed to do if she did find them? What was she supposed to _say?_

She came to a complete stop, grasping her hood even tighter than before, while her eyes snapped shut, and her teeth dug into her bottom lip. It hadn't really dawned on her until now. Chrysanthemum's arrival and subsequent promise had distracted her. Even given her hope. But now that she was alone, all those latent worries and fears sprung out of the depths of her mind, swirling around like a hurricane.

"But if you stay here, it'll only make things worse! Pull it together, Xion. You can do this…"

Right? It wasn't that hard. She'd passed through corridors plenty of times. She just needed to move forward, one step at a time. And so, drawing in a huge breath, she dragged herself forward and down the narrow path. Her fingers pulled away from her hood, and her arms dropped at her sides, swaying with each little step. Soon, she broke into a jog, then a run, until she barged out of the darkness and came skidding across Big Ben's tiled floor.

Clear across the room, she saw a mess of light, spiky hair, which turned her whole body to ice. Her mouth hung slightly ajar, and her eyes had popped wide open. She could only stare as he peeked over his shoulder, his eyes meeting hers. And just like Xion had gawked at him, Roxas gaped at Xion, bumping into one of the pillars. After rubbing the back of his head, he darted towards her with a big, bright smile glued to his face.

"Xion!"

He stood only about a foot away. When'd he get so close? Gulping, Xion squeaked and brushed her hand against one of her shoulders. Her head drooped, and she shifted in place.

"Roxas, I…" She bit her lip again, forcing herself to look him in the eye. "I'm sorry! I should have…" Come back to him, gone back to the tower, told them she was all right, not left them all in the dark. She knew this, but the words refused to form.

"Xion…" Soon, he'd closed the distance between them, squeezing her in a tight hug. "I dunno what happened, but I'm just glad you're _safe._ "

"Mm…" She deflated, shakily lifting her arms to return the hug. It was… nice. Warm. She'd missed this just as much as she'd missed her friends. Sure, Chrysanthemum had been kind to her, but there was a distance between them. And after everything that'd happened over the past… week? Two weeks? She wasn't sure how long, but right now, she didn't even care. "I'm… glad you're safe, too, Roxas. I was so worried that DiZ—that he'd…"

"He didn't do anything. After you fell through that portal, he got all… quiet and stuff." He leaned back a little, locking eyes with her again, and his smile softened. "I think he knew he messed up, because he actually told me why you've been changing."

Her heart froze, and a tiny gasp escaped her. "He did? Then what is it, Roxas?"

His smile vanished, and he gazed off at the pillars. Slumping, he let go of her and took a step back. "It really was my fault…"

It had to be the simulation. Why else would Roxas blame himself? She'd already had her suspicions, between the strange glitches and her own appearance changing, but while she normally might've laughed at the irony, she instead slipped in front of Roxas, leaned forward, and slammed her hands down on her hips.

"Roxas, I chose to go in there."

He huffed, pointing at himself with his thumb. "But I suggested it, and I'm the one who tried hurting DiZ, so it's my fault you fell through that portal, too! And I know you told me not to blame myself, but ever since you disappeared, I've been worrying _so much._ "

"So it's _my_ fault." She looked down at her hands, curling her fingers against her palms. "I could have come back at any time, but I didn't."

Sighing, Roxas rubbed the back of his neck. "Man, at this rate, we're just gonna keep going in circles."

Her eyes widened, and then she giggled. After all, he had a point. "I guess all that really matters is that we're here."

"Yup. And since you're back, how 'bout we celebrate?" He dug into his pocket, plucking out a bright blue stick of ice cream in clear, plastic wrapping. One look at the treat, and Xion slapped her hand over her mouth, squeaking out another laugh.

"The icing on the cake… I should have known."

"Well, c'mon! If you don't hurry, it's gonna melt." He waved the stick back and forth, then planted himself at the edge of the floor. In a way, it was kinda surreal how fast the tone had shifted. Just a few moments ago, Roxas was pouring out his… well, maybe not his heart, but his worries, and now he was back to his cheerful self, as if nothing had changed between them.

But it had. Her new allies and new goals were still fresh in her mind. If Roxas knew, what would he think? Would he understand at all? Instead of dwelling on it, she shoved those thoughts to the back of her mind and plopped down beside him. And when he passed her the ice cream, she immediately tore off the wrapping and took a small bite.

The sharp, salty flavor made her face pucker up, but when the sweet aftertaste followed, she blew a small, wistful sigh. "It's just as good as I remember…"

"So it's helping?"

"A little." She twirled her stick, while the fingers of her free hand rapped at her thigh. "Sorry I worried you, Roxas. I meant to come back a lot sooner, but I was just so tired…"

He looked down, pulling his own bar out of his pocket. "But you didn't get hurt, right?"

"No, but it was pretty lonely. I don't even know how long I was down there."

"Just a little over a week!" He let out a shaky laugh, then blew a small puff of air. "I should've known you'd be okay, though. You're way too tough to let one portal slow you down."

She shook her head, and her hand moved to her hip again. "But that just proves you're a good friend! You've been looking out for me ever since we met, and I think that's really sweet."

"Er… well, you know. I was just doing what felt natural." He averted his eyes again, scratching his cheek. "I did look for you, though, and so did Xiruk. We even got Aqua and the King to help out."

She slid back, gripping the front of her coat. "All that just for me?"

"Yup! And if that's not enough, I met this goofball the other day, and he decided to start looking as soon as I mentioned you."

"What?!" Heat surged in her cheeks. Both her hands flew up, and she shook her head. "But he doesn't even know me. Why would he want to—"

"'Cause he's a huge ladies man." Roxas shrugged, laughing softly. "But I think he just wanted to help. Lots of people have. Max, PJ, Phil… they all told me they'd keep an eye out for you."

"Roxas…" She covered her face with her hand for a moment, removing it only when she noticed drops of ice cream splashing on her coat. It was just so much to take in. She never would have expected a total stranger to go out of his way to find her. Maybe it was because DiZ had told her how worthless she was. How she was just a puppet. How she didn't deserve friends or family… She wanted to think she'd moved past that, but some habits were tough to break.

What was she even supposed to say to that?

More drops of ice cream formed a tiny puddle on her coat, so instead of speaking, she kept her eyes fixed to the melting treat. Was she really that important? What would happen now that Roxas had found her? She couldn't stay forever. She still had to help Chrysanthemum and Éclair. She still had to find a way to change back. And then what? Would Roxas end up searching all over again? Was it really fair to keep them in the dark?

Without even realizing it, her hand had started shaking. Wincing, she clutched her wrist with her other hand, trying to hold it steady, but she must've been too slow. Roxas had already slid closer to her, and he reached for her sleeve.

"Hey, what's the matter? Did I say something wrong?"

"No! I really am grateful, Roxas." She looked up at him, trying to force another smile. "I just never expected so many people to care."

"Well, we do, and nothing's gonna change that." He tipped his chin up, grinning. He was so confident, so sure of himself, and in a way, it was a little weird. Was Roxas always this cheerful? Times like these made it easy to forget what he was. "So, you're coming back, right?"

Cringing, she pulled her eyes from him over to the starry sky. "I can't. Not yet…"

"But how come…?" The words were low, weak, and a little strained, making Xion wince a second time. She couldn't tell him the truth. She'd made a promise, after all. Still, she had to at least say something. It wasn't right to keep him completely in the dark.

"There's just something I need to take care of first, and I don't want the rest of you getting involved."

"But we're your friends, Xion! If we all work together—"

"No! Please. You already have so much on your plates."

Pouting, he crossed his arms. "But there's always room for more, y'know. If we have to, we'll _make_ room."

"And I appreciate that, but it's better this way." Holding her breath, she pulled back her hood and shut her eyes to hide from Roxas' inevitable reaction. In the time since they'd last spoken, her hair had grown another inch, now reaching the middle of her neck. The silver streaks remained mixed with the original black and, thankfully, her face hadn't changed, but while Kairi's hair was of even length, Xion's fanned out, becoming longer around the back of her neck.

The shape was closer to _his_ hair now. Roxas must have noticed, too, because for a few seconds, he stayed dead silent.

When he finally spoke, his words came out hoarse, almost squeaky. "You mean it hasn't stopped…?"

"No, and I don't want to go back until I've found a way to fix it. Can you even imagine how worried they'd be if they saw me like this?" She grabbed some of her locks, giving them a small tug. "They already have so much to deal with. The Organization, Riku, the Keyholes… it's all more important than me."

"Don't say that!" She could feel his hand over hers now, but she still refused to look at him. "Just because he's back doesn't mean they'll stop caring about you. Just look at Donald and Goofy! They started off with Riku, but that hasn't stopped them from being friends with you _or_ Kairi."

"But I _can't…_ " She wasn't ready. She barely knew who she was anymore. Who knew what'd happen if she saw them now? Flashes of memories passed before her eyes. Black blocks coated in red veins. Her body flickering and distorting, switching between Riku and Kairi's appearances. Riku grabbing her hand, trying to encourage her, only for a mechanical voice to blare a warning, calling her an error. Corrupt data. It was that computer that started this all. Her meeting with Riku changed everything.

Could she really face him again when his own memories threatened to devour her?

That was something she'd have to sort out on her own time. Roxas didn't deserve to get weighed down by all her woes. He'd been so kind to her, and here she was, worrying him all over again. The least she could do was lift his spirits somehow, and one idea came to mind.

"Roxas, could you do me a favor?"

"Uh, sure. But what is it?"

Finally, she turned to him again, her face calm. Steady. She could do this. "I want you to tell the others that I'm doing all right, and I'll try to come back soon."

He nodded. "But are you sure you wanna do this alone?"

"Mm. Just for now. And it's not like I'll be going away forever! If I have time, I'll at least try to stay in touch."

"Hmm…" He leaned back, gazing out at the sparkling sky. "So I can expect to see you here again, right?"

"Of course! I like it here." She looked down at her lap, wiping away some of the ice cream residue. "And hopefully I won't make such a big mess next time."

"Aw, I know you've had a lot on your mind. Don't worry about it!" He dug out a stack of napkins, passing one off to her. "By the way, you might wanna take a look at that stick."

She was about to blot off her coat, when she froze, peeked at her half-eaten ice cream, and noticed the letters ' _NER'_ poking out from beneath the bar. "Wait, how come this one has writing on it?"

He chuckled. "Keep eating, and you'll find out! I don't wanna spoil the surprise."

Her cheeks puffed up, and her brow furrowed, but instead of complaining, she started chomping down the remains of her snack, shivering when the icy bites hit her with sudden brain freeze. Still, she persisted, blotting up the melted puddle between bites, until the rest of the word revealed itself in big, bold letters.

"Winner…?" She shifted the stick in her grip, head tilted. "But I don't get it. What'd I win?"

"A free ice cream! They say that if you collect enough of 'em, you can even pick up prizes, but…" He slumped, tucking his popsicle stick in his pocket. "Right now, they're outta prizes, and you gotta go to Traverse Town if you wanna buy more."

Traverse Town? That was odd. "Did something happen?"

"Er… yeah. Something huge." He paused for several seconds, reaching for his neck again. "The Organization attacked Twilight Town. Now there's nothing left but ruined buildings…"

"What?!" She sprung to her feet, fists clenched and arms bent. "But why? And what about all the people there? Are they—"

"They're fine, but now they're all stuck in Traverse Town…" He struck the floor with his fist. "Can't believe I ever wanted to help those jerks…"

She knelt next to him. "You didn't know. Even I never expected them to go _that_ far…" And that was after countless lectures from DiZ about how Nobodies were terrible, ruthless creatures bent on chaos and betrayal. "But that just proves that I picked the right path."

"Huh?" He blinked, a small frown on his face. "So, what're you trying to do?"

"I wish I could tell you." She looked away, standing back up and tucking her hands behind her back. "But I promise that I'll do whatever I can to help. It just might take a little time."

"Well, I won't pry." He turned sideways, glancing from her to the sky. "Just seeing you again's good enough."

There was that weird warmth in her cheeks again. What was that all about? It wasn't even that cold! Or hot. Well, whatever it was, she'd just have to ignore it again. Roxas was just being… well, Roxas again. The fact that he was willing to accept her words just proved his loyalty as a friend. It was nice having someone to confide in, even if she couldn't reveal all her secrets. A small wave of relief washed over her, and soon she seated herself back down on the ledge, joining him in watching the stars.

"You're right. I missed this…" She rested her cheeks in her hands, breathing in the moist, night air. "I don't have to leave right away, so could we stay here for a while?"

Shutting his eyes, Roxas breathed out a quiet laugh. "Like you had to ask."

**x.x.x**

She hit the ground with a _CLANG_. Tucking the Star Shard away, Aqua pulled her eyes off the pavement and peered at the surrounding town. One look struck her like a blow to her gut, and she let out a sharp, pained moan. The Heartless had vanished. A warm blend of oranges and reds painted the sky in watercolors, fluffy clouds drifting steadily above her. Beautiful on its own, perhaps, but clashing with the surrounding wreckage. Dents and cracks scarred the sloping street. Piles of shattered stone, broken glass, and bent, rusty pipes clustered in street corners, along the sides of the road, and even created walls blocking the pathway up the hill.

Many buildings were reduced to jagged foundations, with contorted crossbeams jutting out of the earth. The street was silent. No train whistles blaring, no chiming bells welcoming the sunset. A quick glance around revealed still shadows, and a crumpled up newspaper tumbled past her, bobbing on the cool, gentle breeze. Once a booming city, Twilight Town had been reduced to a deserted ruin, and as her present circumstances sank in, it felt as though a gradual weight had accumulated on her shoulders, threatening to flatten her on the ground on which she stood.

For a moment, a warm, friendly voice rose from the depths of her mind.

_Failure… It's such a heavy burden, isn't it? It leaves scars that never fade. Guilt that lingers months, even years later, robbing you of sweet dreams. And in return, all you get are the painful memories it brings._

She swept her bangs out of her eyes, shoulders and head hanging low. She knew what she was getting into. Before leaving the Tower, she'd told herself she was in for an unpleasant sight. She was there when it all fell apart! Even now, she could still hear the booming footsteps of Behemoths storming the Tram Common. When she looked to the sky, she saw the Battleships blasting windows with their cannons, while Minute Bombs descended over rooftops, collapsing buildings with bright, fiery explosions. But those were just memories. They'd saved as many people as they could, and by the looks of it, the Organization had left.

The silence left both her and her mind to wander. Soon, she found herself wandering up the hill, stopping only when a towering wall of stone cut her off from the Station Heights. Freezing in place, she stared at the wreckage, then brushed her hand against the heap of debris.

The sky turned black. In place of the rust-colored buildings and streets, she saw the mangled remains of a golden castle, its stained glass windows shattered. She saw a silver Keyblade resting on the cold, lifeless earth. It was just like her home, desecrated by darkness, yet remaining as a hollow shell. Worlds taken by the Heartless vanished entirely, and once the Door to Darkness closed, they'd return to their original states. Rather than showing mercy, the Organization left Twilight Town a battered wasteland. When the door closed, the wreckage would remain.

They'd find a way to make up for it, of course, and she hadn't come here to wallow in sorrow. She owed it to her friends to find answers and, with luck, DiZ, but before she so much as turned around, she heard soft, pounding footsteps approaching, coupled with a faint, yet ice cold sensation that trailed down her spine.

Darkness.

Throwing her right arm aside, she swiveled on her heel and willed Master's Defender into her grasp. She was about to jab her weapon forward to preempt her pursuer, when she heard a loud yelp, and the figure behind him threw up two gloved hands.

"Aqua, wait! It's all right. I won't—"

"Ringabel?" The fluffy pompadour, fuzzy-collared jacket, and elbow-length gloves were dead ringers for him, and she instantly dismissed her weapon, eyes wide. "I'm sorry! For a moment, I thought…"

"You wouldn't be the first to elicit such a strong reaction." He emphasized this by rubbing at his ribcage. "Besides, your reflexes are impeccable! Not that I expected anything less from Keyblade _Master…_ "

Confident as ever, Ringabel first crossed paths with Aqua several months ago, after defeating the gargoyle Demona. The two met him completely by chance, and while his flirting initially threw her off guard, he soon won them over through his kindness, having offered them a place to rest on a massive vessel named Grandship. There, she learned that he'd failed to save his home world, and his friends had been scattered to the winds. She and Sora offered to search for his companions, and they'd been friends ever since.

Back then, she'd never noticed any prominent darkness, so why the sudden change? Was it simply because nobody else was around? For the time being, she'd keep it to herself.

"You still could have gotten hurt." She gave him a stern glance, though it soon softened. "I'm just glad it's you and not one of them."

"Well, if those treacherous Nobodies decide to show themselves, then I'll see to it that they don't lay so much as a finger on you! Just say the word, Aqua, and I'll be your shield." He pressed his palm over his chest, winking, instantly squeezing a laugh out of her.

"I appreciate the offer, but there's really no need. I'm already used to—"

"But I insist!" Both his hands balled into fists, and he locked eyes with her. "You've done so much for the worlds, and I think it's high time someone repaid you."

"But you've already repaid me through your friendship." She paused, taking another glimpse at the rubble. "The fact that you're here is more than I could ask for."

"Well, I made a promise, didn't I?" His hands slipped into his pockets, and he sighed. "If only it hadn't come to this. Even knowing what had happened could never have prepared me for the sheer _desecration_ that surrounds us." His shoulders started shaking, and his face twisted into a grimace. Seeing this, Aqua moved beside him.

"I understand. Remember, I was here throughout the entire attack." She saw the buildings collapse, heard the screams from helpless civilians. Ringabel was lucky in that regard; he only saw the aftermath, eerily calm despite the blatant destruction. "This isn't the end, though. I promised those people that we'd find a way to rebuild their home—"

"And I'm sure you'll succeed!" He turned around, lips perking. "Back on Luxendarc, we faced a similar tragedy. A great chasm tore through the earth, swallowing the village of Norende and leaving Tiz as its sole survivor. Yet despite his heartache, he was _determined_ to bring the village back, and his efforts yielded incredible results."

Aqua tensed. An entire village, gone? Could it have been the Heartless' doing? "Well, I suppose we're lucky. For as many lives the Heartless claimed, we still managed to save at least some of the townspeople. Even if they're in another world, they still have each other."

"They do, though quite a few tried to sneak their way onto Grandship even after I offered them lodging." He reached for his forehead, exhaling quietly. "Others begged for me to return them here, but I'm glad that I declined. I had enough trouble navigating through the wreckage, and I have a _shield_ to protect me." To prove his point, he reached over his shoulder, revealing this shield, half red and half blue.

Would they even need to sneak on board? Ringabel seemed more than willing to accept passengers before. But then, several of the refugees were children and teenagers. Perhaps they reveled in the challenge. Whatever their reasons, she decided not to ask, instead focusing on a more relevant topic.

"Did you find anything suspicious?"

"Hmm… not really. I've nearly scoured this town from top to bottom, but I found no traces of injured civilians, let alone Heartless and Nobodies." Digging into his pocket, he pulled out a cracked potion bottle. "My only real findings were a few dented treasure chests. Thankfully, their contents were largely unscathed."

"I'm glad to hear it." They must have evacuated all the survivors. That no one was trapped in the rubble pulled a tremendous weight off of Aqua's back. "By the way, have you checked the mansion yet?"

"Actually, I was just about to head to the Tram Common." He pivoted sideways, grinning over his shoulder. "Why, are you looking for an escort?"

"Well, I wouldn't mind the company."

He swept his arms to the side and took a bow. "Then it'll be my pleasure, Aqua. Just stand back, and I'll pave you a path through the rubble."

She covered her mouth, but a giggle still escaped her. "I do have magic, Ringabel. Why don't you let me help?"

He pouted, instantly deflating. "That… wasn't quite the reaction I was hoping for. Besides, no woman should have to do so much heavy—"

She pointed her Keyblade at the nearby debris, giving it a small flick. In a flash, a transparent sphere wrapped around several chunks of stone and dragged them into the air. "See? It's no trouble."

"I stand corrected!" He let out a shaky laugh, eying the floating concrete. "What sort of magic is that, anyway? Levitation? Telekinesis?"

"Actually, it's called Zero Gravity."

"Impressive!" Ringabel tapped his chin, a crease in his brow. "I've dealt with Gravity spells in the past, but never the opposite."

"Well, it is one of the more advanced techniques. You have to focus long enough to reverse the flow of gravity, and the spell usually only lasts a few seconds." To prove her point, the sphere surrounding the rubble began to flicker, and soon they dropped back to the ground, landing in a small pile at her feet.

"Temporary or not, it should make our journey a much simpler endeavor!" He paused, chuckling. "Though I'd still like to serve as your escort."

Aqua raised no objections, allowing Ringabel to take the lead as they strolled down the hill. Along the way, she took occasional glances at the few remaining buildings, the chilling darkness still lingering close. Too close, as if it dwelled in Ringabel's very shadow. However faint it was, she found her gaze returning to him multiple times, even when they left the Station Heights in favor of Tram Common. Fortunately, it remained clearer than the hill. One of the stairways leading onto a raised path had crumbled, leaving a slanted ledge in its place, and a heap of bricks and shingles replaced the rounded candy shop. Deep, two-clawed footprints marred their path, but the two simply stepped around the tiny craters and brushed past the wreckage altogether.

It only took a few minutes before a wide, concrete wall came into view, sporting several long, jagged cracks surrounding the opening that led into the woods. Despite the obvious wear, it stood steady, refusing to collapse. Moving past Ringabel, Aqua pressed her palm against the dented stone, but soon she found her eyes wandering back to him.

His eyes met hers, and then he flipped his hair. "Why, Aqua. Could it be that you're finally falling for me?" His tone was light, almost teasing, but Aqua responded with a frown and a sigh.

"This isn't right. I can feel darkness lingering close by, but I don't know where it's coming from."

"…Ah." He turned away, though for a fleeting instant, she could have sworn she saw him cringe. "Perhaps you're detecting the Dark Knight asterisk." Though he didn't sound fully convinced. "Whatever it is, I doubt it'll be an issue for the two of us!"

"I suppose…" She ducked through the hole, waiting for him to follow, though it took a few seconds before he joined her in the woods.

Several toppled trees formed a barricade, many burnt black, leaves and grass reduced to a light ash coating the soil. Crouching low, Aqua leaped not once, but twice, landing atop one of the trees. She extended her hand, pulling Ringabel up top, and together, they wedged their way through the remains of the woods, hacking through crisscrossing branches and pulling themselves over the countless fallen tree trunks. In time, they reached the mansion's brick fence, its gate slightly ajar. A quick peek at the mansion itself revealed that it had weathered the attack without so much as a scratch.

Now that they'd reached their destination, Aqua took the lead, guiding him up the steps of the Foyer, through the library, and down the cold, metallic steps leading into the basement. A tiny sphere of light shimmered at the tip of her Keyblade, guiding them down the dark halls, their feet clanking on the metal flooring. In time, the sounds of beeps, clicks, and hums joined with the sounds of their footsteps. As she slipped into the hall that led to the Computer Room, Aqua cupped her hand around her mouth and called out.

"DiZ, are you there?"

Nobody responded. In fact, the whole room was completely vacant. The beam of light that led into the simulation had since flickered out, leaving an empty grate at the far edge of the room. Projector screens still cast pale light against the walls, and the computer terminal itself still glimmered with the glow of each individual screen. Gone were the red and black clumps of viral data, replaced with lines of binary code. She didn't get a chance to read the specifics before Ringabel's ridiculous hair blocked her view, and he bent over the keyboard, glancing from screen to screen.

"Hmm. Irregularities at a forty-percent decline. Current status: stable. Last update… 4 PM, today!"

Aqua dashed beside him, fixing her eyes to the monitor. Just as Ringabel said, one of the dialog boxes showcased a list of activity, spanning from the previous week up until today. The list itself gave no detail, simply a list of dates and times, but the implications weren't lost to her.

"But that doesn't explain where he's gone. And why would he leave the computer active? If the Organization were to find it…" She squinted, tapping a few of the keys, but another dialog box popped up, blocking out all but the edges of the screen.

_PERMISSION REQUIRED__

_INPUT PASSWORD:__

"Well, it seems he's taken all the necessary precautions." Grinning, Ringabel eyed the keys. "So, any idea what he's hiding, Aqua? It sounds as if this DiZ fellow's a friend of yours. Hopefully nothing _more,_ but—"

"He's more like an ally." They shared a past with Xehanort and a deep disdain, but beyond that, she knew so little about him. Certainly not enough to call him a friend. "As for what he's hiding, I can't think of anything besides the virtual Twilight Town." Xion was the sole exception, and only because she was an independent being. He'd never spoken much about her in Aqua's presence.

As for the rest, the images on the screen were just too abstract. Bar graphs, boxes filled with zeroes and ones, and a few wireframe images were all that stood out, and said pictures focused largely on the station tower and a room filled with what looked like a couch, a dart board, several boxes, and other assorted clutter. Between the windows, she spotted what looked like the helmet of a gladiator statue and the fanned leaves of a palm tree, but without color and lighting, it was just too difficult to tell. Ringabel, in the mean time, brushed his fingers across the edge of the keyboard, his grin even larger than before.

"Care to find out?"

"Ringabel…" She shook her head, one hand on her hip. "Do you honestly think we could decode it ourselves?"

"Surely there's no harm in a few guesses!"

"A few? DiZ hasn't left us any clues. We don't know how long the password is, if it includes numbers or symbols… We literally have nothing to guide us."

His fingers stiffened, and his gaze dropped to the floor. "I know, but sometimes the challenge is half the fun."

"But it could take hours, maybe even days."

"And I can't afford to waste _too_ much time on guessing games…"

"Neither can I." She wrapped one arm around her torso, propping up her elbow, while her hand slid beneath her chin. Turning her back on the computer, she began to wander across the room. "This would be so much simpler if DiZ had left us a—"

_CRUNCH._

The sudden sound drove her to a complete stop, and she lifted her boot, kneeling over whatever it was she'd just stepped on. It was tough to tell in the dark, though it had a vaguely round shape. After scooping it up, she felt rough, crumpled edges and a dry, papery texture. By the time she stood back up, Ringabel was right by her side, a devious smirk lining his lips.

"Well, well! Seems you've literally stumbled onto something, my dear. Shall we take a closer look?"

"Just a minute." She took the folds between her thumbs and index fingers, slowly unraveling the paper ball. Then, once she'd gotten it into a vaguely rectangular shape, she pressed it between her palms and turned back toward the screens, holding the paper in the light.

Despite the wrinkles and the dull lighting, she managed to make out a short message.

_'Encrypt and encode. Transform the physical into data. These principles allowed me to create the simulation, and they may hold the key to ending this madness._

_I cannot take any more chances.'_

"Odd," said Ringabel, scribbling in his journal. "How does one change physical objects into code? It seems a bit too farfetched, and I come from a world where giant, magic crystals control the elements!"

"I'm not sure how he managed, but it is possible." She moved over to the grate, pointing at the pointed metal beam hanging above it. "Riku spent the past year inside the simulation, and from what I understand, its residents looked and acted just like real people."

"Remarkable! It'd be one thing to create a program that resembles the town, but converting living beings into data and back must require a significant amount of time, energy, and above all else, knowledge." He turned toward the computer, taking a few more notes. "The question is, how does he intend to use his skills? Assuming 'madness' refers to the Organization's antics, then does he intend to contain them all within his computer? I suppose he could always delete or reprogram them, but it all sounds rather risky."

"Exactly. I've never seen him pick up a weapon, and even one of their members could overpower him if he wasn't careful." And while their numbers had dropped somewhat, from what she understood, at least nine still remained loyal to their cause, and their stronghold remained shielded from the rest of the worlds. It was hardly a simple task. "I suppose he could be targeting Kingdom Hearts, but…" She paused, gripping the edges of the note. "Hearts aren't objects. The Organization may be using them as tools, but what right do any of us have to do the same?"

He'd just be taking them from one twisted form to another. True, it'd potentially stop the Organization's plans, but there were so many holes in the plan and obstacles holding him back. The barrier continued blocking corridors, preventing him from even reaching their castle. There was also no telling how he planned to orchestrate this plan, assuming that was his end goal. Just how many hearts had gathered since the Organization's inception, and what would happen to them after the fact? And what if something went wrong? Was it worth putting all those hearts at risk?

With a furrowed brow, Ringabel shut his eyes, rubbed his forehead, and tucked his journal back into his pocket. Seconds later, he turned toward Aqua, a surprisingly stern look fixed to his face.

"I can't say I approve either, but which is the lesser evil? The Organization's made it clear that they're willing to put entire worlds at risk, and while I can't claim to know everything about their plight, I can already tell how much pain it's brought you and everyone else involved." He moved from the keyboard back to her side. "If there is a way to end it, then isn't it at least worth considering?"

Her breath hitched, and she slowly lowered her gaze. "It is. And I suppose it's not my place to judge him when we still don't know the specifics." DiZ was an expert. It was possible he'd considered the risks himself. Unlike the Organization, he had a heart to guide him and the knowledge to succeed. "But now we know that he was here, and there's a chance he'll return sometime soon."

"Then are you going to wait for him?"

"No. The others are going to want to see this, and I can't afford to spend days waiting on a possibility." They needed to continue working on their own plan, as a failsafe if nothing else.

"I understand. Grandship does need its pilot, after all!" His hand slipped back into his pocket, and he flipped through his journal before tearing out one of the pages. "But before you go, why not leave him a message? At least then he'd know you dropped by."

"Thank you, Ringabel." She took the page after tucking DiZ's message away, and when he offered a pen, she wrote a quick, simple note. She got his message, was glad he was all right, and hoped to meet with him soon. Once she'd completed the letter, she folded it into a small, neat square and set it on the corner of the keyboard.

With little reason to stay, the two soon left the mansion behind. Sadly, once they made it halfway through the courtyard, the surrounding air started to shift. Where before Aqua sensed a faint chill, several small, icy presences wrapped around them from above, corridors swirling and dropping Heartless directly into their path. The first to appear wore green robes and cylindrical hats, summoning hardback, brown books with a wave of their hands. A wall of Large Bodies dropped behind them, while crimson claws burst from below Aqua's feet. On pure impulse, she grabbed Ringabel's arm and lunged behind one of the broken pillars, summoning her Keyblade in a flash of glimmering light.

The Bookmasters flipped through their books, heating the air as a barrage of flames blew toward their hiding spot. Drawing his sword, Ringabel's entire body stiffened, back bent, shoulders hunched, and weapon trembling in his grasp. He took a step back, then started to charge when a barrier flickered around them, deflecting the flames back at the mages' bothersome books. Squeaking, they all raised their books like shields, and instead of incinerating the covers, the flames petered out the moment they made contact.

"That's an irritating trick," said Ringabel. "But just wait until you see what I'm capable of!"

As the barrier faded, he reached into his pocket again, pulling out a small gem and squeezing it tight. A flash of light wrapped around him, and the next thing she knew, Ringabel's entire outfit had shifted to a long, red jacket with matching gloves, teal pants adorned with roses along the legs, knee-high red boots, and a giant rose at the center of his belt. And, in true Ringabel fashion, he kept his jacket open to reveal his bare chest. Everything about this outfit looked like a cry for a woman's attention.

She opened her mouth to comment on it, but stopped when she caught sight of something red sweeping at her cheek. Clenching her teeth, she drove her boot into the Soldier's chest and blasted its helmet with an electrified orb. Its body twitched, spasmed, and exploded within seconds, while a circle of mines lit up around the duo, flying at the feet of the incoming Soldiers, Large Bodies, and Armored Knights.

"What, no reaction? I was certain you'd at least be surprised! Normally clothes, don't—"

"There isn't time." It came out a bit sharper than she'd hoped, in part due to the ice clusters flying at her chest. Orange sparks started to swirl around her Keyblade's tip, but before she got her chance to strike, Ringabel slid in front of her, spewing fireballs from the tip of his sword and reducing the ice balls to steam.

"Behold! With the Red Mage asterisk, I'm able to combine black magic, swordplay, and healing all at once." He ducked under one of the Bookmasters' flying books and sliced across its back. "I know it pales compared to your Keyblade, but surely it's at least a _little_ impressive!"

She cartwheeled behind a Large Body, striking its back with three sharp, icy clumps. It toppled over, evaporating into smoke, and a light blue aura swirled around her. "I never said it wasn't, but this isn't a contest! You don't have to prove—" A Wyvern's talons swooped at her face, further proving her point. Luckily, she pulled up a barrier just in time to send it fluttering back and straight into the path of an electric explosion.

Smoke swirled around the tip of Ringabel's sword, and he tucked it back into his sheath. "And just when I'd hoped to sweep you off your feet." Laughing, he clasped his hands together, standing straight in the path of another twirling Wyvern.

"Ringabel, what are you—"

"Oh, nothing spectacular." He refused to budge even when the talons came within an arm's reach. Aqua had half a mind to shield him when, out of nowhere, Ringabel flickered behind the Wyvern and slashed across the middle of its back. Black smoke spewed from the open wound, and it crashed into one of the broken pillars, exploding upon impact.

He took a bow as he landed. "See? It's just a basic counterattack combined with a few support skills."

"Are you sure it's safe?" Even talking put them at risk, so she once again stopped, lashing out at three Armored Knights, each swing coating their armor in ice.

"It's all right!" he said, clasping his hands again. "This technique renders me impervious to physical blows." Though he ducked his shield when more fireballs flew his way. "Magic _is_ a bit of a problem, but this shield absorbs fire and ice, so all I really have to worry about is—"

The sky hissed, and lightning shot down at his hair, and he leaped back with a yelp. "Well, I'm sure you can connect the dots."

Immunity to physical attacks and two of the most common elements? Perhaps he wasn't acting as reckless as she'd thought. While she blasted another electric sphere at one of the Wyvern's snouts, a smile started tugging at her lips. If nothing else, his enthusiasm eased the tension of the ongoing fight. Their combined efforts made quick work of the remaining Heartless. While Aqua dragged the Bookmasters into a Magnega spell's violent orbit, Ringabel blasted fireballs, icicles, and sliced through several careless attackers, too naïve to predict his swift counters. However, though the Heartless' numbers declined, that ever present darkness tugged at the back of her mind, and as the fight dragged on, she felt yet another tingle in her spine, pulling her focus toward the remains of the forest.

Another ring of corridors started to swirl and swell, and another chilling presence led her back toward the gate, its hollowness impossible to ignore. Lips pursed, Aqua pulled her arm back, then shoved the gate open and thrust her weapon straight at the woods. An immense fireball exploded before her eyes, drying the air and charring the bark, leaves, and grass black. The moment she unleashed Mega Flare, a voice screamed from within the woods, and soon a black-coated figure came staggering out.

"Well played, Master Aqua."

She knew that voice. Even if she'd never seen his face, there was no way she could forget the Nobody who'd brought Sora so much pain. When the boy flipped his hood back and revealed a fringe of silver hair, she found herself glaring into his one visible eye, while light coursed down her Keyblade's tip, forming an enormous blade. The gate creaked behind her, and Ringabel stormed over to her side, pointing his blade at the Nobody.

"So you're one of those Nobodies! Well, it was awfully foolish of you to provoke us. Now you'll not only have to face Aqua's ire, but the seething fury of my love!"

Zexion's visible eyebrow perked. "And you are…?"

"A champion of love, romance, and defender of women everywhere!" He lifted his chin, wearing a stiff grin. "But you can call me Ringabel."

"How absurd." Zexion snorted, folding his arms. "You're vastly outmatched by the very woman you wish to protect. If you were smart, you'd turn your back on this entire affair and forget you ever crossed paths with me."

"And what are you planning to do, Zexion?" Aqua stepped closer, her fingers coiling around her weapon's hilt. "Was this town's destruction not enough for you?"

"Heh. It was your reluctance that brought it to its knees." He pointed his at her Keyblade, a smug smirk crossing his lips. "Deny it all you want, but no matter how hard you try to justify your actions, the simple fact remains that this is _all your fault._ "

"How dare you?!" Ringabel stomped in front of her, teeth bared. "You're the fiends commanding the Heartless, and you have the _gall_ to blame her for your treachery?"

"Well, she and her companions forsook their responsibilities when they _should_ have continued releasing hearts." Zexion sighed, running his fingers through his bangs. "It was such a simple task, but she allowed those same Heartless to persist, dragging countless worlds into the abyss…"

While Ringabel's eye twitched, Aqua slowly inhaled, giving Zexion a sharpened glare. When she spoke, it was with a level tone. "Do you honestly think that will work? I know you're trying to manipulate my emotions, but your words mean _nothing_ to me."

"But you feel responsible. I can tell…" He stepped closer, and his smirk grew even larger than before. "Your failure to protect this town is eating away at your heart. So many innocent lives fell prey to the Heartless that day, and despite the combined efforts of you and your friends, this entire world _—_ "

_SLASH!_

In the time he'd spent rambling, Ringabel had slipped behind Zexion, jabbing his sword at his waist. If she hadn't known of Zexion's powers, she might have done the same, as open monologues often left glaring weak spots. Sadly, Ringabel's sword passed through thin air, and Zexion disappeared in a twist of smoke, his laughter echoing from afar.

"You might want to get a leash for your _attack dog._ "

"Gah!" He looked back and forth, squeezing the hilt of his sword. "I didn't realize you were a coward."

"Why bother with pointless violence?" Another swirl of smoke, and he reappeared to their right, chuckling and shaking his head. "I already know what she's capable of, and the Organization has no interest in breaking its tools."

Aqua scoffed. "So we're tools to you now?"

"You always were. You see, it wouldn't matter if you were a Keyblade Master or a novice, so long as you fulfilled your purpose. True, Lord Xemnas _does_ have an odd fascination with you, but to me, you're simply an annoyance."

Ringabel snarled. "First a tool, now an annoyance… Have you no respect?"

Aqua gripped his shoulder. "Ringabel, it's all right. Don't let him get to you."

"Ah, I see…" Zexion stroked his chin. "Your friend's got an intriguing darkness hidden in his heart."

"That hardly concerns you!"

"Oh? Did I strike a nerve? You seemed to get awfully riled up over this town, and this world isn't even yours to begin with." He paused. "But then, I seem to recall meeting someone with an identical scent once before, and his world has since vanished…"

Turning toward Ringabel, Zexion's voice grew cold. "Could it be that you have no home to return to…?"

Silence was Ringabel's only response.

With the way things were going, Zexion would only twist the proverbial knife deeper and deeper. He'd failed to break Aqua, so why not strike the nearest target? Perhaps he thought that by hurting him, he'd drive Aqua into recklessness as well. While smart in theory, her friend took priority over Zexion, so she turned her back on him altogether and nudged Ringabel toward the woods.

"Let's go."

He looked back at Zexion. "But how can we leave him when he's—"

"Trying to manipulate you? I think that's all the more reason to leave."

"I suppose you're right." He tucked his sword away, dragging his feet toward the forest. "Sorry, Aqua. It's not like me to act so rashly, and yet…"

"I wouldn't be too sure," said Zexion. "Perhaps there's another side of you that you're too scared to confront. We _all_ have darkness inside us, even those as noble as Master Aqua…"

She refused to comment, following him into the woods. "It's okay. Hearts aren't something we can easily control, and you had every right to be angry."

"Of course! You deserve far better than his slanderous words." He straightened his back, smiling weakly. "But in the end, they are just words. Next time, I'll try to tune him out. Then we'll see who has the last laugh!"

Aqua giggled. "Don't you have enough to worry about with Grandship?"

"True, but I can't turn a blind eye to such heinous villains!"

"Just try not to go overboard. We all have our limits."

"I could say the same to you, Aqua." He winked. "Though, if it makes you feel any better, I plan on purchasing earplugs the second I return to the ship."

She bit her lip, trying to hold back another laugh. "I suppose that would help with his rambling…"

"Rambling? I'd say it was more like blabbering…"

"Well, at least you're feeling better."

He threw his shoulders back, head held high. "Please, I've weathered far worse than a few petty insults. Besides, our mission was a success! Isn't that worth celebrating?"

Aqua covered her face, laughter finally escaping her. "I'd love to, but the others are waiting for me."

"Well, do pay us a visit sometime soon, and bring your friends, while you're at it!"

"I'll see what I can do."

Until then, she had a message to deliver and duties to fulfill. Promises to keep, worlds to protect and, with luck, an Organization to defeat. Now that she'd uncovered DiZ's note, there was no sense in delaying any longer. So, once she and Ringabel had said their goodbyes, she clutched the Star Shard and blasted back into the sky.

_**TO BE CONTINUED** _


	15. Hurdles and Suspicions

With Aqua hot on DiZ's trail, Xiruk swung by Hollow Bastion again just in case some new, juicy info had surfaced. Trailed by Mickey and Naminé, he skipped past the town and barged right into Ansem's study, ready to dive right in. A quick glimpse around, and he found the scattered books on the floor had since been sorted into straight, tidy stacks, though some remained clustered in the corners. At the moment, Leon hovered around Xehanort's portrait with a report in hand, while Yuffie dumped armfuls of books onto the top of Ansem's desk.

Xiruk meant to greet them, but once he stepped through the doorway, three feathery, white cannonballs flew at his legs, knocking the wind right out of his lungs. It happened so fast, his Keyblade appeared on pure instinct, though the sight of their red, blue, and green hats sent it away within seconds.

Faces practically glowing, Huey, Dewey, and Louie formed a living blockade with thick books tucked under their arms. He expected nothing less from those kids, but why the heck were they here? Sure, they had that Junior Woodchucks guide, but they always struck him as the sorts who'd rather read comics than comb through heaps of research. In his surprise, he wound up staring like a deer in the headlights, though this ended when the kids started bombarding him with questions.

"Hey, what's wrong?" said Louie. "Aren't ya happy to see us?"

Huey sprung off the floor. "Yeah! And how come ya didn't visit us sooner? If we'd a known you were in town, we would've gone right over to Merlin's place!"

The corners of Xiruk's mouth twitched, and he bent his knees, lowering himself to their level. "Of course I'm happy. You just threw me off guard, and how come Scrooge isn't with you?"

"Oh, the usual," said Yuffie, poking her head out from under the desk. "He's too busy counting his munny and ruining good ice cream." Her nose wrinkled, and she pulled a popsicle stick out of her pocket. "Last time, he totally overdid it on the salt, and it almost melted my taste buds!"

Dewey huffed. "Hey, it's not his fault! That sea salt stuff's really complicated."

At the mention of sea salt, Mickey squeezed his way past Xiruk, and Naminé toddled close behind. "Sea salt ice cream… You know, that used to be Ansem's favorite."

Yuffie smacked her hand down on the table, gawking. "Seriously? But wasn't he some darkness-obsessed creepazoid?"

"No way!" Mickey flailed his arms, his head jerking from side to the side. "The real Ansem's one of the kindest fellas I've ever met."

"Ya mean he had an evil twin?!" said Louie.

"More like an imposter," said Xiruk. "Didn't Cloud tell you guys?"

"He didn't say much." Leon sighed, resting his knuckles against his forehead. "But even if what you say is true, he still wasn't here when we needed him."

Gulping, Mickey started wringing his hands. "It wasn't his fault! Xehanort musta done somethin' to him!"

Xiruk crouched beside him, cracking a vague smile. "Mickey, it's fine. Nobody's blaming your friend."

"But…"

"Sorry," said Leon. "I never knew him, so all I have to work off of are his reports and these notes." He pulled a book off the floor and began leafing through the pages. "Maybe it's like you said, and Xehanort disposed of him. Cloud told me he stole Ansem's name, so when you put two and two together, then Ansem was just another victim."

Naminé moved closer to him, stretching as tall as she possibly could, though even that didn't make up for the huge height difference. "But it wasn't just Ansem. So many people suffered because of him, and they're still suffering today."

"Right. Everything used to be so peaceful, and now…" Trailing off, he scowled at Xehanort's portrait, but Yuffie was quick to fill in the blanks.

"Now it's way too depressing!" She set a hand on her hip and slammed another book down on the desk. "Heartless, Nobodies, the Organization, it's all a bunch of doom and gloom. Even these books are gloomy, and that's when they aren't _boring._ "

Huey flipped through another book, frowning. "You said it! There's all these big words, barely any pictures, and everything's way too long…"

"You could always leave," said Leon. "If it's too much for you, you should go back to the shop. We won't hold it against you."

Louie shook his head wildly. "No way! You said these books might help Riku beat the bad guys."

"And that means we gotta do our best to help!" Dewey added. "Besides, if you tried reading all those books by yourself, your heads'd probably explode."

A small gasp slipped out of Naminé. "So you're doing this for us?"

"'Course we are!" said Huey. "We know we're not strong enough to go adventuring with you, but we can at least try and dig up clues and stuff."

Dewey grinned. "We might even get a badge for detective work. Wouldn't that be cool?"

Xiruk could already see it. Three over-sized trench coats. Deerstalker caps threatening to slide down their faces. Comically huge magnifying glasses…

"Heh. So, you got any leads?"

"Umm, well…" The three ducklings gave each other puzzled glances, and Dewey squinted at an open passage.

"We did see some pretty weird stuff. There were these pages about rippin' darkness outta people's hearts, puttin' hearts into other bodies, and pumping 'em with tons of new darkness!" He threw up his arms, then clapped his hands together, while his book crashed into the floor. Seconds later, he slumped over, nudging the book with his foot.

If it was even close to true… Xiruk shuddered, his hands curling shut. The more he heard about these experiments, the more he wanted to march right up to Xehanort and smash his Keyblade into his face. Too bad he didn't have that luxury.

And what was the point, anyway? Sick curiosity? The reports had already mentioned extracting darkness, but placing hearts into other bodies… What was the point? Hadn't Xehanort already taken Terra by then? Did he really need _another_ body? Growling, he seized the book off the floor and hastily flipped through its pages.

Soon, he stumbled into a suspicious passage.

_'A complete being consists of a heart, body, and soul. If the soul animates the body, then it's the heart that grants us our emotions and, therefore, our individuality._

_The Genome project was intended to investigate the absence of the heart, but Master Ansem insists that my proposal is inhumane. I'm astonished! Would he prefer us to extract hearts from living beings instead? The creation of puppets would spare us the trouble of using live subjects, yet he continues to restrict our studies_

_Ironic, when it was our use of live subjects that earned his scorn in the first place._

_At least Xehanort understands my dilemma. More importantly, he posed a most fascinating question: If it is our heart that defines us, then what would happen if we placed said heart into another shell? As he spoke, his confident smile gave way to a look of uncertainty, as if he'd taken himself by surprise._

_Just what secrets lay hidden inside that boy's heart? I simply must know more…'_

He pulled his eyes off the book for a second, a vague smile on his face. "Heh. Guess Ansem really wasn't involved."

Mickey slapped his fist in the palm of his hand. "Of course not! Sure, he mighta built a lab, and he started the research, but he just wanted to understand darkness so he could stop it from ruining his home." He slouched, head shaking, while Leon, snapped his book shut.

"But that means he's at least partially responsible. He supplied the means for them to carry out their research, and now we're the ones paying the price." He eyed the painting for a moment, then set the book on top of the shelf. "Anyway, these notes may be thorough, but I'm not sure how they connect to the Organization."

"I can see a few connections," said Naminé. "Through the experiments, they learned to manipulate hearts, and now they're taking what they learned to turn people into Heartless." Face falling, she started fidgeting with her hands, stopping only when Xiruk reached for her wrist.

She gave him a small nod, then continued with a firmer tone than before. "It doesn't end there. At least two of their test subjects joined the Organization, and they're the ones who created the Emblem Heartless."

"And don't forget about me. Vexen must've learned how to make replicas somehow…"

"I see what you mean," said Leon, "but how's that going to help you? You still need information on their current objectives, and so far, we've come up dry."

"Seriously, and Cloud was holed up in here for _days!_ " said Yuffie. "It got so bad that Tifa and Aerith had to drag him out of here kicking and screaming."

"Huh. So that's why he's not with you…" Well, it made sense. He seemed pretty worked up over what happened to Zack. The notes probably meant a lot to him, even if the memories were unpleasant. "Well, did you find anything else? I don't care if it's breadcrumbs—we'll take anything at this point."

"Well, this looks kinda fishy!" said Huey. "Just look at the giant X." He stood on his tip toes, passing the book up to Xiruk. Sure enough, an elaborate X marked the upper portion of the page, which had yellowed over time.

If that wasn't enough, the edges were black and brittle, and the paper warped. Luckily, the writing remained mostly legible, save for a few smudges. Squinting, he dusted off the pages, then read aloud.

"Xehanort's behavior continues to confound the mind. Lately, he's shown a peculiar fixation with the letter X, even going so far as to suggest we use it to brand our most promising subjects. The question is why. True, it has its symbolic roots, but his sudden interest is perplexing…

Perplexing _and_ alarming, as he brutally scarred one of our subjects' faces. The trail of blood was impossible to miss, and I can't help but pity the child." By the time he finished speaking, Xiruk's face grew uncomfortably stiff, and he squeezed his eyes shut, trying to shake the gruesome image. A knife, claws, something vague slicing through a kid's skin, permanently scarring him. He had his suspicions, in the form of Saïx. Was that really Xehanort's doing?

The others all tensed as he recited the report. Yuffie shivered, Naminé paled, the ducklings whimpered, and Mickey awkwardly twiddled his thumbs. Leon's face remained stone cold as ever, but the wrinkle in his brow hinted at his distress.

Drawing a shaky breath, Xiruk turned the page. Before continuing, he eyed the handwriting, a curly cursive matching the reports on Zack. "He calls it the Recusant's Sigil but refuses to elaborate further. Still, the mark's proven surprisingly convenient, not only in distinguishing Emblem Heartless from their peers, but—"

The rest of the page was charred black, and the following pages either shared the same fate or had been torn or crossed out with hasty black ink. "So that's it. They really are covering their tracks…"

Yuffie blew an exasperated sigh, plopping onto one of the shelves. "Well, that's great for them, but would it kill them to make a few slip ups?"

"Probably," said Xiruk. "They're just doing what they can to keep the odds in their favor. I mean, there _could_ be something in those other books, but I don't want to get my hopes up."

Naminé peered across the room. "But what about the computer?"

Leon followed her gaze. "Why don't you see for yourselves?"

That vague comment was all the incentive Xiruk needed, and once he'd set the book down, he made a beeline for the computer room, forcing Naminé and Mickey to dash behind. Once inside, he spotted Cid hunched over the keyboard and muttering to himself. A tall, lanky chicken with spectacles and messy red hair peered over his shoulder and stared intently at the screen. While Xiruk didn't know Gyro that well, his knack for inventions made him the perfect pick for the job. The question was, had either of them made a breakthrough?

Well, he'd find out soon enough.

Clearing his throat, he strutted across the room and joined the duo by the terminal. "Looks like you're hard at work."

"Gah!" Gyro jumped, bumping into the wall. "Oh, it's you! Sorry, I thought you were—"

"A Heartless? Nah. Just your friendly neighborhood Replica."

"Well, it's good to see you again." He paused, leaning to the side. "And Your Majesty! When did you get here?"

"Oh, I came here with Xiruk!" Chuckling, Mickey moseyed over to the computer. "But ya don't have to look so surprised. I'm not really a king around here."

He ducked his head, fidgeting with his sleeves. "If you say so…"

On her way toward the others, Naminé gave Gyro a quick smile, but soon she turned her focus to Cid. "So, have you made any progress?"

He grunted, taking a peek over his shoulder. His five-o-clock shadow and baggy eyes suggested he'd been at it for a while. "No, and we've been workin' at it ever since ya left."

"And it's not just the password that's stopping us," said Gyro. "Every time we come close to cracking the code, the computer boots us out! And if you think that's strange, it's started talking to us with this deep, ominous voice, calling itself the 'Master Control Program'…"

"Heh, that's not too big of a stretch. If DiZ can program a whole town full of people, then what's stopping Ansem from making living programs?"

A frown cut across Mickey's face, and he folded his arms. "Hmm. I wonder if…" He paused, shaking his head. "No, I shouldn't get my hopes up."

Turning from the computer, Naminé knelt beside him. "Mickey, are you okay?"

"Aw, I'm all right. Just feelin' kinda nostalgic." He blew a small sigh, looking up at the screen. "Ansem once told me about his computer project, but he always made it sound like somethin' helpful."

So maybe Xehanort reprogrammed it. Turned it to his side. Without knowing the full story, it was tough to say. Ultimately, they were still locked out and left without answers, adding to the gathering of doubts looming over them.

The situation had hardly improved. If even the computer wanted them out, then those two had their work cut out for them. "So, you gonna keep at it?"

Cid snickered. "Well, I ain't about to let some machine get the best of me."

Gyro nodded. "And I have to know what makes this program tick!"

Lacing her fingers together, Naminé beamed. "Well, we might be getting you some help."

"That's right! If Aqua found DiZ, then maybe…" Mickey swiveled toward the door, digging out his Star Shard. "Come on, you two! We don't wanna keep her waiting."

"Whoa, hold the phone, Mickey. What's got you so excited?" Sure, there was a chance she'd found him, but what if she wasn't back yet? They had no way of knowing.

But Mickey seemed dead set on going, as he kept fidgeting with the Star Shard and glancing at the door. "Aw, I just wanna get a chance to meet him!"

"Well, don't wait for our sake," said Cid. "There's no tellin' how long it'll take us to crack this thing. Same goes for all those books."

True, and at least they'd found some interesting tidbits, even if they were halfway scorched. With the others still hard at work, an early departure probably wouldn't hurt so, in the end, Xiruk threw up his hands, pushed away from the computer, and blasted off alongside the King.

**x.x.x**

Even after they returned to the tower, Riku still couldn't shake the Sheriff's warning. Just what was he trying to do? Psych him out? It was probably too early to say, and if he dwelled for too long, he'd only add to his mountain of stress. The others would catch on, and sooner or later he'd have to confront it. And even if he did, that wouldn't alter the Organization's course. Between what happened in Nottingham and Xemnas' trip to the Coliseum, Riku had every reason to stay on edge. But, at the same time, it wasn't like things were totally hopeless, so for now, he'd just try and look forward.

The streak of light shooting at the Tower's roof suggested one of two things. Either Aqua was back, or Mickey'd returned from Hollow Bastion. Either option was promising, but by the time they made it to Yen Sid's study, he found not just Aqua, but Mickey, Xiruk, and Naminé all at once, huddling around Yen Sid's desk.

Now, he had planned to speak up, but Kairi beat him to the punch, marching toward Aqua with light, bouncy footsteps.

"Hey, how'd it go?"

Aqua placed one hand on the desk, wearing a crooked smile. "Not as well as I'd hoped, but there is some good news."

Mickey perked up, both hands clenched. "Then didja find him?"

She shook her head, and Mickey immediately wilted. "But he did leave us a message."

As proof, she pulled out a slip of paper coated in wrinkles and folds. "I'm still not sure what to make of it. He seems to think that changing objects into data could be of use to us, but he never specified what he's targeting or how he plans to proceed."

But he left a note, probably at the mansion. And if that was the case…

Eyes wide, Riku lurched forward. "So, what about the computer? Did anything happen to—"

She held up her hand, her smile softening. "It's all right, Riku. From what I could tell, the glitches are on the decline."

Riku blew a deep sigh, one hand over his heart. "So they're safe…" That was all that mattered. He'd never forgive himself otherwise.

And, with his usual cheery grin, Goofy gave Riku a big pat on the back. "We oughta pay 'em a visit sometime. I bet they're just itchin' to see ya!"

Of course they were. He'd spent a whole year with those guys, and even Hayner got all somber in the end. But while he'd gladly tear open a portal and head back to his home away from home, time and priorities blocked his path. And besides…

"We can't just barge in there. What if the Organization caught on?" He stiffened and scowled. Just returning to the real Twilight Town was suspicious enough. If they learned about the simulation and its inhabitants, they'd have even more bait at their disposal, and there was no way Riku'd put his friends' safety on the line.

Leaning into a nearby shelf, Kairi peered out the window. "Still, you'd think they'd notice a working computer. There's so much data there that I'm surprised they didn't steal it."

"Well, they may have tried," said Aqua, "but they wouldn't get very far without the password."

"Gee, that sounds familiar." Xiruk wheezed a quiet chuckle. "We ran into the same exact problem in Hollow Bastion."

"But we did find this!" Naminé held up an old book, its cover worn and its pages blackened. "Most of the writing was destroyed, but that just proves that they're hiding something."

Donald growled, arms crossed. "But is there anything that _wasn't_ burned?"

"A little, but I don't really understand it." She opened the book and set it on the desk, and the others all gathered around, with Sora squeezing his way to the front.

As he read over the passages, Riku's stomach started to bubble and twist. He cringed at the description of blood and scars, while Sora reached for his face and shuddered. Donald, Goofy, and Kairi all gave similar reactions, while Aqua grabbed the book for herself, brushing her fingers over the giant X.

"The Recusant's Sigil? This is the first I've heard of it."

Quiet up until now, Yen Sid shut his eyes and hummed. As always, he started stroking his bushy beard, though his gaze was cold and distant and his tone eerily cold. "I fear its meaning eludes me as well. The symbol has its roots in the Keyblade war of old, but these passages speak as if it has some greater meaning. Something beyond a mere brand…"

But what kind of meaning? Was it just a coincidence? Breathing through his teeth, Riku reached for the front of his vest. At the same time, Kairi and Sora squeezed in beside him. They'd seen his scar, so they must've known, though neither one of them chose to comment.

"Well, I don't think it matters too much!" said Goofy. "Sure, it's kinda strange, but I think we oughta focus on the bigger picture, like figurin' out what DiZ is up to!"

"Well, that may be easier than you think." Aqua glanced at the others, then scooped up the note. "When we found the computer, there was a message stating he'd used it recently, and if he came back once, then it's possible that he'll return."

"But who was with you?" said Donald. "Was it that friend you were talking about?"

Eyes widening, Sora grabbed his writing gear. _'It was Ringabel, wasn't it?'_

"That's right, though he wasn't the only one there." Her expression hardened, as did her tone. "We had an encounter with Zexion before we left, and—"

Before she could finish, Sora glowered and raised a new note. _'What was he doing there?! You guys didn't get hurt, right?'_

She reached for his shoulder and bent down to look in his eyes. "No, Sora. He was more interested in taunting us than engaging in a real fight."

_'Good, but we still better be careful…'_

"And I will, but if there's even a chance that DiZ will return, then I'll need to go back there soon."

Nodding, Mickey bunched his hands into little fists. "Then I'm goin' with ya!" His words came out quick, carrying an edge of excitement, and it seemed that Riku wasn't the only one who caught on.

With her head slightly askew, Aqua arched her brow. "You're more than welcome to, but is everything all right?"

"Yup. There's just somethin' I need to ask him."

"Then count me in, too," said Xiruk. "I might've met him before, but we kinda got off on the wrong foot. Besides, I want to know what he's _really_ like."

Right. Riku'd almost forgotten! Wasn't DiZ some kind of psycho in his memories? The beginnings of his own smirk faded soon, however, as his gaze wandered back to the book and he grabbed the center of his vest. "Wait, Xiruk. You got a minute? And you too, Naminé…"

She looked down, fidgeting with her hands. "Well, I'm not in a hurry."

"Yeah, we just got back." Grinning, Xiruk leaned right in Riku's face. "So, what's up? You looking for advice?"

Stepping to the side, Riku snorted. "Fat chance, but I _could_ use your help." He started moving toward the door, then stopped to look at his friends. "And don't worry, this won't take long."

Neither of them said a word until they made it outside the tower. Once there, Riku seated himself on the top of the steps, and Naminé soon followed suit. Xiruk, on the other hand, hovered by the door, arms folded loosely and expression somewhat tense. His earlier smirk was gone, and he stared Riku down before finally breaking the silence.

"Well, are you gonna fill us in or what?"

"You're acting a little strange," said Naminé. "How come you wanted to talk to us in private?"

"I just don't want to get ahead of myself." Riku rested his cheek in his palm, while his other hand dropped into his lap. "But you guys used to work for the Organization, so you're the only ones who can clear things up."

Xiruk plopped down next to Naminé. "Okay, but you're gonna have to be more specific."

"Fine, then I'll just get to the point. Did the Organization ever follow you? Track you? Can they even _do_ that?"

Naminé leaned back, gazing up at the sky. "Well, I usually stayed close to the castle. And if they could track us, they would have gone after us as soon as we left Castle Oblivion…"

"I _did_ kill Vexen. That's not something they can just sweep under the rug." Peering down at his lap, Xiruk wrapped his fingers around Naminé's charm. "We were on the run for months, Riku, and they didn't know what we were up to until Axel went and snitched on us. Sure, they might've followed me on a few missions, but that's about as close as it got."

"Oh." It came out in a whisper, and Riku stooped over, keeping his eyes off the duo. "I guess we'd know otherwise. If they really had that kinda power, there's no way they wouldn't use it…"

"But there must be a reason you asked." Scooting closer, Naminé leaned out in front of him. "So what's wrong? I'd like to help you if I can."

He gave a rough, agitated sigh. "They're up to something, and I just don't get it. First, Xemnas shows up at the Coliseum. Then one of Luxord's buddies manages to find us in the woods, and then Heartless start singling me out! It's like they're trying to mess with me, and it's getting out of hand."

"Well, no offense, Riku, but it's pretty easy to get a rise out of us." Xiruk pointed his thumb at himself, shrugging. "But as for the woods, the Organization always sends its members on recon. They find a new world, and it's their job to memorize _everything._ The landscape, the kinda people there… "

"So I really _am_ over thinking it."

"Hey, it's kinda in our blood. I do it all the time." Xiruk snickered. "So thanks. Because of you, I'm a giant worrywart."

Riku cracked a sly smile, setting both hands on his hips. "Oh yeah? Well, I'd take a worrywart over a living explosion."

"Oh, c'mon! I was never _that_ bad."

Naminé's hands flew over her lips, though laughter still seeped out of her. "You were pretty angry, though."

"Wait, you're actually laughing it off? That's a huge step forward for you!" And in what Riku assumed was a show of pride, he slung his arm around her waist.

Cheeks flushed, she then fiddled with a strand of her hair. "Mm. It was a long time ago, and we've both come a long way."

"I'll say," said Riku. "You're a lot more laid back than you used to be. Kinda makes me jealous."

"Heh, I don't know if I'd go that far." Xiruk climbed back on his feet, bumping the door with his knuckles. "Anyway, shouldn't you get back to your friends?"

"Yeah. They're probably getting suspicious by now." So, knowing this, Riku slipped halfway inside, holding the door open with one hand. "Thanks, though. You guys really helped."

"Any time," said Naminé. "And if you ever need our help again, please don't be afraid to ask."

"I won't." He pressed his back against the door, stuffing his hands down his pockets. "You gave me just the reality check I needed. The others would've encouraged me, but I doubt they would've been this blunt." Well, Donald and Kairi might've, but their experience with the Organization was limited. Out of all of them, Xiruk and Naminé were their biggest resources; if they saw no reason to stress, then that settled it. Case closed.

"And that's why I didn't hold back. I know you, Riku. Heck, I used to think I _was_ you, so I'd say I'm a pretty good authority on what makes you tick."

"Oh _really?_ Well, do you think you could pencil me in for the next time you drop by? Chances are I'm gonna need it."

"Sure, but it'll cost you next time." He shrugged again, then gestured toward the foyer. "Now, c'mon. Enough stalling."

"Yeah, I got it." Waving his hand, Riku slipped completely inside, though before he moved toward the stairs, the Replica extended his fist.

"Good luck, Real Thing. I'll catch you later."

"Heh, just go easy on DiZ, all right?" Riku bumped his fist against his, then started moving up the stairs. In a way, it was kind of surreal. Once mortal enemies, the two now stood on equal footing. No more bickering, no more misunderstandings. Just two teens who'd walked a path wrought with mistakes, misunderstandings, and endless growing pains.

But they could take it. What was a little pressure to guys like them? They dealt with it on a regular basis, so if those Nobodies tried screwing with him again, he'd just have to remember their talk. Ignore the taunts. Forget the manipulation. He knew what he was doing, and there was no way he'd hold back.

**x.x.x**

Xemnas seldom ventured into the Grey Area. The incessant chatter coupled with Demyx's random bursts of musical 'inspiration' left a great deal to be desired, and he preferred the silence of solitude, where he could think and reflect without intrusion. Today was the exception, as the majority of their number had left the castle on various missions. Thus, when Luxord invited him for tea and a debriefing, he accepted with little hesitation. So, here he stood, facing the wide glass windows, a cup of tea in his grasp and his eyes on Kingdom Hearts. As he watched its radiant light pierce the passing black clouds, his ears remained focused on Luxord's report.

"So, I led the Sheriff to their little hideaway, though he had no knowledge of its location. When the group retreated, we struck the church and seized the friar, and when they siege the castle, I kept the Heartless' attention on Riku and him alone…"

Nodding, Xemnas gently blew on his glass, as the tea remained scalding hot. "And the Prince?"

"He lost himself to his blinding fury, though his heart was regrettably small. But when Riku aired his suspicions at me, I chose to conceal my hand and deny him the answers he sought."

"Then you have done well, Luxord. Now that the seeds have been sown, we need only nurture them until they bloom."

"And what of Axel?" said Saïx, sitting stiffly at the edge of a couch. "Surely he's stopped searching Castle Oblivion."

"Well, his scent is still woefully absent," said Zexion. "Honestly, I don't trust him. He's already strayed from us before, so why permit him to embark on this mission?"

Saïx bristled, his lips twitching into a vague facsimile of a snarl. It was brief, almost missable, and soon his face returned to its prior blank state. "For once, I agree. At this rate, he'll run himself ragged, and then he'll be of no use to us."

Shutting his eyes, Xemnas gave a low chuckle. "If you wish to retrieve him, then you have my permission to do so." Even if someone had intruded in the castle, this entire search was growing absurd. If this intruder existed, he had likely left with Sora, and that was _if_ he was still alive. But that was unfounded speculation based on Axel's vague account. It's possible that he was simply delirious.

After taking a sip of his tea, he tucked his free hand behind his back and set thoughts of Oblivion aside. "When Axel returns, he must know of recent developments and where we presently stand. For the time being, our focus shall remain on Riku. With the Replica offering futile words of comfort, he may very well lower his guard, leaving him far more vulnerable than before."

And then what? Xemnas had his suspicions, but the results still remained to be seen. A mere hypothesis was simply that, with the future an elusive mystery. However, Riku's desire to protect those he cherished was directly at odds with the circumstances. When the time came and the truth revealed itself, would he even be able to cope?

Perhaps it was tragic, even ironic, that Xemnas had set him down this path, but he knew above anyone else the weakness of a wavering heart.

_**TO BE CONTINUED** _


	16. Where the Hills Sing

The first glimmers of sunlight peeked over the dense jungle palms. Past the jungle lay a village, nestled into soft, green hilltops standing between the distant mountains. Little white cottages spiraled along the slopes, with a simple dirt road running between them. At dawn, most of the villagers were probably still tucked in their beds. It was too early to tend to the pastures and too early to watch the llamas graze. They led simple lives, but these people hadn't experienced the hardships the Heartless brought. At least, not on the same level as other worlds. Worlds like… his.

Of all the homes in the village, one got an early start. A tea kettle whistled. Water drizzled through a wooden pipe, and pots and pans clinked and clanged. It was a modest home with modest furnishings. Smooth wooden pillars, stairs, and rafters. A few potted flowers and clay pots resting on shelves and resting on tables. The people there lived equally modest lives, herding their livestock, raising crops for the imperial city. Their peaceful days were interrupted only by occasional Heartless attacks.

But Heartless were hardly the talk of the morning. Across the room, a man and a woman were knee-deep in conversation. The man was tall, broad, with a square face. He wore a loose green poncho and a brown hat atop his chin-length black hair. At the moment, he carried a paper scroll in one hand while he gestured to his wife with the other. Compared to Pacha, she stood about a head shorter, with a slender hourglass figure concealed beneath her yellow gown, curly black hair tucked beneath a green headband, and round, bronze earrings as big as coasters. Her belly bulged just a tiny bit, as she was expecting a newborn child, and after finishing scrubbing one of last night's pans, Chicha turned away from the sink and marched over to her husband's side.

An outsider to this world, Tiz saw no reason to intrude. In truth, he was from a far off place called Luxendarc and the sole survivor of a disaster that robbed him of family, friends, and his home. He and his friends Agnès, Edea, and Ringabel had set out on a journey to save their world from a great calamity, but disaster struck, and like Norende before, the whole world vanished in an instant.

He'd lived here for about a year now, but for as much as this village brought back memories of home, everything still felt… foreign to him. There were no crystals, no Eternian Forces, and the idea of airships was completely unheard of. Even a quick glance was enough to reveal him as an outsider, with his paler complexion, dusty brown hair, baggy white shirt, and brown trousers. Thankfully, Pacha's family was kind enough to provide him with shelter, food, and endless kindness. It was more than he could ever ask.

"So, what does he want this time?" said Chicha, eyes narrowed and hands on her hips.

Frowning, Pacha took another look at the scroll. "I don't know. It just says I need to go to the palace."

Chicha huffed, turning her chin up. "Hasn't he heard of common courtesy? And forget the summons. Why hasn't he done anything about the Heartless?"

Pacha's shoulders dropped, and he reached for the back of his neck. "He's probably got his hands full protecting the city—"

"You mean his guards have their hands full. I bet he's just lounging in his throne as if nothing's changed."

"Aw, but nobody's that—"

"Heartless?" Chicha sighed, shutting her eyes and rubbing her temple. "You know, I'd feel a lot better about this if you took Tiz with you."

"But who'd look after the village while I'm gone?"

"Honey, I know you're worried about the baby, but I _can_ take care of myself…"

"But you've seen how strong they are!"

"And if they ambush you in the jungle?"

Pacha glanced to Tiz, then back to his wife, placing his free hand on her shoulder. "The jungle might be dangerous, but I've made it through before."

"And he'd probably be safer out there," said Tiz. Heartless liked to strike populated areas, and there was nobody in that jungle but the animals.

"See? I'll just follow the path like I always do."

"Fine." She smiled wryly, placing her hand over his. "But if he gives you a hard time, I swear I'll march out there myself and—"

Leaning closer, he smiled back at her. "I'm sure it won't come to that."

The two shared a brief peck on the lips, and then steadily pulled apart. After tucking the scroll away, Pacha drifted toward the door, giving Tiz and Chicha a quick wave goodbye. Once Pacha slipped outside, Tiz looked down, staring into his half-drunken teacup. Peaceful as things were right now, something just didn't sit well. Why had the Heartless come here, and why _hadn't_ the emperor taken action?

Were they just there by chance, or was there more to it?

**x.x.x**

After a long ship ride, Riku and the gang finally reached the next world. Unlike Sherwood Forest, they were greeted by a clear blue sky and bright beams of sunlight. Lush green trees stretched high above their heads, with bright purple flowers dangling from vines and ferns clustered around their roots. Birds trilled, tweeted, and chirped from afar, while monkeys screeched and squirrels chattered the morning away. The winding river reflected the grassy green hills, rippling with the flow of the current. If anything, it looked like something pulled right out of a travel brochure. Sunny, exotic, easy on the eyes, and free from shadowy pests.

The others seemed to catch on pretty fast, because when Goofy crouched over the river's edge, he started belting out his usual chuckles. "Well, I'll be! Looks like the darkness ain't even touched this world yet."

But Donald, cynical as ever, swept his staff toward the treetops. "Then what do you call _that?_ "

Oh boy. Partly dreading what awaited him, Riku took a glance at the jungle behind them, where he caught the faintest slivers of black smoke reaching for the clouds. Brow tight, he took a whiff of the air, then grimaced. Though weak, he picked up on a slightly sour smell, and judging by the wrinkled up look on Sora's face, he must've noticed it, too.

_'Weird. I can definitely smell it, but it's kinda faint…'_

"Well, isn't that a good thing?" said Kairi, practically glowing. "If it's that weak, then maybe the Organization isn't here yet. The Heartless could've come here all on their own—"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean it'll be easy." Arms crossed, Riku spent a few more seconds staring up at the tendrils before turning back to his friends. "Face it, it's practically a cycle by now. We show up, some crazy villain goes nuts with the Heartless… Even without the Nobodies, we've still got work to do."

"True, and I guess it's too soon to let our guards down…"

Goofy gestured to the village. "Then why don't we ask around? I bet those fellers'll know a thing or two."

"But we're gonna have to watch out," said Donald. "The radar only mentioned an emperor, so we've got no idea what kinda people live here _or_ what they'll expect. And if the Heartless haven't made a move yet, then we'll wanna keep it that way!"

"Right, so no Keyblades." Easy enough. They'd already kept their weapons hidden for most of their last trip. No need to flaunt them around.

 _'But it's not just the Keyblades we gotta worry about.'_ As proof, Sora started sinking into the ground, a stark reminder of his Heartless status.

"Aw, Sora…" Kairi bent down in front of him, one hand on his shoulder. "We'll explain everything when we get there, okay?"

"Yeah, ya shouldn't have to hide from everybody!"

Rubbing his upper arm, Sora cracked a tiny smile, then nodded. But, with that out of the way, he continued to sink into the shadows, and the group took off for the village.

They passed fields of grazing llamas and alpacas, prompting Goofy to wave at the herds, while Kairi grinned with delight and Sora poked his head out of the ground for a closer look. Further along, the smell of hot, greasy food caught Riku's attention, and he spotted a thatched-roofed building at the edge of a cliff, with a sign showing a large man carrying a plate with what looked like a chameleon fused with a lobster. He'd have to remember to stop by later, just in case their appetites got the best of them.

Once they made it to the village's edge, Riku finally caught sight of some of the locals. Men, women, and children milled about the dirt path, dressed in loose-fitting ponchos, robes, and gowns knitted with vibrant yard. Reds, greens, oranges, and golds, each outfit was just as eye-catching as the last. And as they strolled further up the hill, they met brief stares from the villagers, including two old men playing checkers on their patio, a teenage girl guiding an alpaca down toward the fields, and some kids whacking a piñata attached to a nearby tree branch.

Gulping, Donald screeched to a halt. His beak clamped shut, then bent into a strained smile, and he shot a quick glance at the crowd. "It's just a costume!" Was he really gonna stick to that excuse? Apparently so, because as soon as he'd made his case, he started trudging ahead as if he'd forgotten why they even dropped by.

Well, there was one easy way to fix that, and Riku was quick to tap him on the shoulder. "Hey, Donald. Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Wak!" He stopped, then spun back around. "Wait, have you guys seen any monsters around here?"

One of the old men snapped his fingers. "Oh! You mean those Heartless critters?"

"Yep, that's exactly what I'm—" He stopped, eyes flying wide open. "Wait! How'd you know that?"

"I bet I know!" said Goofy. "One of our pals musta come here before us. It coulda been Xiruk, Xion, His Majesty—"

The chubbier of the two geezers started scratching his head. "Those names ain't ringin' any bells."

The woman with the alpaca leaned over the two and whispered, "Maybe they lost their worlds…"

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time one of those outsiders popped up…"

Scooting closer, Riku held up both his hands. "Wait. You guys _already_ know about other worlds?" Man, at this rate, Donald would probably start hyperventilating. They'd only been there a few minutes, and the so-called 'world order' had already been smashed!

Feathers already ruffled, Donald flailed his arms as he spoke. "No way! That's not how it's supposed to—"

Head tilted, Kairi crouched beside him. "But didn't Jiminy start off with you guys?"

Goofy's hat shifted, and Jiminy peeked out from underneath. "That's right! After our world fell, I woke up outside the castle."

Though he remained hidden, Sora chimed in anyway. _Yeah, and I wound up in Hollow Bastion!_

"And it sure has been a while," said Goofy. "With all them Heartless skitterin' around, there's no tellin' how many worlds've—" He stopped, slapping a hand over his mouth just as Riku cringed. "Er, well, I mean—"

"It can't be helped." Riku lowered his gaze, covering his eyes and breathing in slowly. "I did this, and I'm not just saying that to sulk. It's just… this was bound to happen sooner or later." If anything, he was surprised it'd taken this long. Not everyone wound up in Traverse Town.

Sliding closer to Riku, Sora poked his head out of the ground. _At least we won't have to hide as much! Well, you guys won't, anyway…_

"Heh, guess so." Though if anything, it was just a consolation prize. Hardly enough to undo the damage. Still, if these guys knew about other worlds, maybe they could help clue them in. "Say, how much do you guys know about the Heartless, anyway? Ever heard of a group called the Organization?"

The nearby villagers all looked to each other, then shook their heads.

"We heard they can steal hearts, but that's about all we know," said the woman.

"But they sure like creepin' around at nightfall!" said one of the elders.

"And they've been gettin' feistier by the day!"

"But we ain't ever heard of this Organization…"

Steepling her fingers, Kairi turned to Riku with a grin. "Hmmm… Maybe I was right about them."

Shrugging, Riku grinned right back. "Could be, but let's not get carried away."

"Gawrsh…" Goofy scooted closer to the villagers, head cocked to the side while he scratched his chin. "So, what's all this about folks from other worlds? There anyone like that around here?"

"Sure there is!" said one of the geezers. "Pacha's family's been takin' care of the kiddo for months now, and I bet if ya talk to them, they might even know about that Organization."

The other geezer nodded. "That's right! Wasn't Pacha headed for the city this mornin'?"

The villagers muttered to each other, then nodded in agreement. Thankfully, they were quick to offer directions, pointing toward the very top of the hill. With their destination in mind, the group continued their climb until they stumbled upon a huge white house, surrounded by simple wood fencing. Outside the house, Riku spotted a little boy and girl scampering around. The girl wore her black hair in two puffy pigtails, while the boy's hair was tied upright. She wore bright oranges and yellows, while he wore a plain green skirt, and when the gang drew within about thirty feet of the house, the boy leaped down from the porch and squeaked with excitement.

"Hey, look! It's a giant duck!" Donald hunched over and groaned at his words, while the girl set her hands on her hips.

"No way!"

"Uh huh! He's right over there!"

The girl turned around, and soon both kids flew at the group like missiles skidding to a stop directly in front of Donald. Face slightly red, Donald's beak bent into a rigid smile.

"This is just a cost—"

"If it's a costume, then how come your face is moving?" The girl leaned in his face, clearly unconvinced.

"And what's wrong with your voice?" said the boy. "You sound like you swallowed a bug!"

Knees bent, Donald jerked forward and pulled up his sleeves. "Say that again, you—"

Kairi grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back. "Breathe, Donald. They're just kids."

"Grr… fine." He drooped over with a great big harrumph.

"You know, if you're that desperate to blend in, you could always turn into a human." Though Riku hardly expected him to run with it.

In fact, it didn't take long before Donald shot up like a bean sprout and gave Riku a sharpened scowl. "No way! I like being a duck."

"Okay, but that didn't stop you from sprouting tentacles in Atlantica."

"But those were just tentacles! I still looked like me."

"But what about the jungle?" said Kairi, poking him from behind. "You had no problem turning into a vulture back then."

"But I was still a bird!"

"But, Donald, ya turned me into a turtle once…"

"Because you use a shield! And you still had your face."

The two kids locked eyes, and then the little boy moved closer to Donald. "So are you a magic duck?"

"Uh, well…" Huffing, Donald lifted his staff and snickered. "I'm not _just_ a magic duck! I'm a royal magician."

"But why would the emperor hire a bird?" said the girl.

"'Cause of his magic, duh! I bet he's the reason that guy looks so _old._ " The boy looked to Riku, whose eyes immediately widened.

"What are you—" It only hit him a second later, thanks to Kairi's laughter.

"I think it's your hair…"

"Great." His palm covered his face, concealing a scowl. "But, look, I'm sixteen. That's not exactly ancient."

"I dunno." The boy stood up on his tip toes, squinting. "Only old people have grey hair. Are you sure you're not lying?"

" _Yes._ " The total lack of wrinkles should've made that crystal clear.

Lucky for him, the cloth covering the door shifted, and a pregnant woman dressed in an orange and gold dress sauntered onto the porch. As soon as she appeared, the kids did an immediate about-face, and the woman bent down in front of the two, giving a warm yet firm smile. "Tipo, what have I told you about talking to strangers?"

The boy pouted, pointing at Donald again. "But mom, they've got a talking duck with 'em!"

"It's true!" said the girl, prompting a laugh from the woman.

"Well, talking animals or not, you still should have come to me first."

"Aw, but we don't mean any trouble!" said Goofy. "We just heard there was somebody from another world stayin' here, and we were hopin' you'd be able to help us."

The woman raised an eyebrow, eying her home for a moment. "We've already got a full house, but if you wait until Pacha gets home—"

Goofy shook his head. "Gee, we ain't lookin' for shelter, ma'am! We just got a few questions for ya."

"Oh! Then why don't you come inside? I was just about to make these two some lunch, and you're welcome to join us."

After a long trip, how could they pass this up? They'd get the info they needed and save munny on restaurant bills. It was a win-win situation, and before long, the whole gang squeezed through the door and made their way through the little cottage. Along the way, the woman introduced herself as Chicha, and they soon learned the names of the kids as well. The boy's name was Tipo, and the girl's was Chaca, and with a third child on the way and a guest from the outside world, it was no wonder they were short on space. Still, the assorted clay pots, flowers, and leafy plants gave the house an exotic flair, and judging by the sound of sizzling, their food would be ready in no time flat.

Until then, Chicha ushered them toward a rounded table. There, Riku spotted a boy around his age, maybe a few years older, with dusty brown hair and a baggy white top. Once Donald and Goofy squeezed inside, the boy gaped for a second and then pushed away from the table.

"Er… I take it you aren't from around here."

Riku set a hand on his hip. "Nope. We're just a band of traveling heroes."

Chicha turned around, one hand pressed against the archway. "So you didn't lose your homes?"

Kairi's gaze dropped, and she shifted in place. "Well, some of us did, but that's not the reason we're here."

"Wait, can you travel between words?" The boy moved closer. "But how? Please, I have to know!"

Both Tipo and Chaca zipped over to him, staring up at him with puppy dog eyes.

"But you can't go yet, Tiz!" said Tipo. "You still haven't shown us how to fight!"

Chuckling, Tiz crouched between them. "Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you or this village."

Perking up, Kairi set her sights back on Tiz. "And neither will we."

"Good," said Chicha, "because at this rate, I doubt the emperor's going to stop them."

"And just who _is_ this emperor?" Based on Chicha's words, he must've been a lousy leader. That, or just plain ignorant.

Judging by her sneer, Riku was on the right track. "Where do I even begin?"

Chaca frowned. "Well, _I_ heard he's so mean that he turned people away just for being poor!"

"There's that, and there's the fact that he never seems to leave the palace, has never even tried to destroy the Heartless, and never communicates with his people."

Shutting his eyes, Riku pinched the bridge of his nose. "Great, so it's Prince John all over again."

Tiz slumped. "Are corrupt leaders really that common?"

"It's kinda a mixed bag!" said Goofy. "Sometimes ya get tyrants like Prince John or the Queen a Hearts, but we've bumped into plenty a fellers tryin' to take the crown from honest 'n good rulers like King Triton and the Sultan... 'Course, that probably doesn't mean much to ya."

"I think I know where you're coming from…" Tiz rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling. "It's how things were back on Luxendarc, too."

 _Wait, Luxendarc? Then it's gotta be him!_ Out of the blue, Riku's shadow started to twitch, splitting apart as Sora skittered across the floor. At the same time, Chicha stepped halfway into the other room, as the sizzling intensified and a kettle started whistling. Her kids zipped right after her, while Sora moved closer and closer.

Seemingly oblivious, Kairi took a seat at the edge of the table. "Really? So what happened back there?"

"It's… complicated, but there was a lot military intervention. The Duchy of Eternia had a stranglehold on all the other realms, and—" He stopped abruptly when Sora popped up beside him, pen and paper already in hand. Reeling back, Tiz jumped in front of the kids and unsheathed his sword, but before he got a chance to strike, Kairi dashed between the two, and Riku soon followed suit.

Was this going to happen in every world they visited? Probably, but they'd already promised Sora they'd clear the air, and now seemed like the perfect chance.

Smiling sheepishly, Kairi was first to speak. "Um, so… I guess we should've introduced him sooner, but this is Sora! He's one of our friends."

Tiz's eyes widened, then narrowed in a flash. On the upside, he made no sudden moves."But isn't he a Heartless?"

She squeezed Sora's shoulder and stood up straight, giving Tiz a pointed look. "Most Heartless don't carry notebooks."

Riku nodded, leaning forward. "Turns out self-sacrifice does wonders for their sanity."

Gulping, Sora tapped his notepad. _'It's okay! I'm friends with Ringabel!'_ There was even a crude doodle of some guy with a ridiculous pompadour. While Riku didn't recognize it, Sora had mentioned the name before, and after looking over the note, Tiz gasped and tucked his sword away.

"Then he's still alive?"

Beaming, Sora nodded and scribbled another note. _'And he's looking for you!'_

Awkward laughter slipped out of him, and he once again scratched his neck. "Sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

 _'Aw, it's okay! I know I look pretty scary…'_ He scratched his cheek, then added another note. _'Anyway, I'm Sora!'_

"Well, it's… nice to meet you." Seating himself at the table, Tiz wore the beginnings of a smile. "So, if you know Ringabel, have you seen anyone named Edea? Or Agnès... Please, if they're okay—"

The way Sora slumped made the answer clear as day, and he let out a big puff of air before writing. _'Sorry, I haven't seen 'em, but look on the bright side! You're okay, Ringabel's okay, and there's tons of other worlds out there. I bet they're in the same boat as you.'_

Riku cringed, gripping Kairi's charm. "Then he's just like us…"

"Huh?" Tiz looked up, scooting to the table's edge. "Were you separated, too?"

Kairi's face fell, and she folded her hands in her lap. "That's right, but we weren't just split apart. I lost my heart for a while, and Sora… well, I'm sure he could fill you in."

"But you obviously found your way back to each other, and if that's the case, then there's still hope!" He glanced from Kairi, to Riku, and then back to Sora. "Thank you for telling me. This whole time, I'd thought that they were lost to the darkness, and I couldn't forgive myself…"

Riku took a deep breath, clutching the charm over his chest. "I get it. When I first started this journey, I was so excited to see other worlds, but after a while… I guess it finally sank in. After that, I couldn't stop worrying, no matter how hard I tried."

"Aw, shucks, Riku. At least it all worked out!" Goofy gave him a gentle smile, but he soon turned his focus to Donald. "But what if we took him with us? If he's got a pal out there searchin' for him, then I think we oughta help 'em out!"

"I don't know, Goofy. It's not our decision to make."

"I appreciate the offer," said Tiz, "but I can't leave until I know this village is safe."

Riku smirked, tucking Kairi's charm back into his belt. "Heh, well, we already had plans to save this world, so it shouldn't take _too_ long."

Finally, Chicha returned to the room, arms full of plates and bowls. "All right, what's all the commotion about?" When she looked up and saw Sora, her dishes nearly dropped to the floor, but Goofy, Tiz, and Kairi all dashed in at the last second, catching a few stray plates and setting them down. Gawking at Sora, she nudged the kids back into the kitchen and brandished a frying pan, but before she could knock Sora's lights out, the group was quick to reiterate what they'd told Tiz, and soon they all sat down to clear the air. It was high time they clued her in.

Hands folded, Chicha spoke with a dry tone. "So, let me get this straight. There's an evil Organization going from world to world, all so they can collect hearts?"

"Yup, 'cause they don't have any!" said Goofy. "'Course, it ain't the hearts that're the problem. It's the fact that they're usin' Heartless to get 'em!"

"Lovely. And are they behind the attacks?"

"They _might_ be," said Donald. "We still gotta investigate, but they've got this nasty habit of stirring up trouble."

"That doesn't surprise me," said Tiz. "I remember hearing rumors about a strange man in black, though I'd never seen him myself. And now Luxendarc's…" He trailed off, turning his focus to his plate.

Chicha's scowl deepened. "That's their big plan? Because if they even think about destroying our village—"

Sora lifted his notepad. _'They usually don't go that far! Plus, if they_ _are_ _here, I bet they're busy trying to turn somebody into a Heartless.'_

Tiz set his fork down, placing both his hands on the tabletop. "But that's pure madness! What do they have to gain from turning people to the darkness?"

"That's easy," said Riku. "They get a shiny new flunky to use as Keyblade bait, and we're stuck on cleanup duty."

Brow furrowed, Chicha leaned over the table. "Well, if you want my opinion, I think you should go to the palace."

"Good idea!" said Kairi. "It's through the jungle, right? We noticed some weird smoke on the way here, but…"

Chicha winced. "I knew it."

"Wait, what's wrong?"

"My husband received a summons this morning, and he just had to take off on his own…"

Dropping his fork, Donald hopped onto the floor. "Then we'd better do something about it!"

Following Donald's lead, Goofy grabbed his shield and darted toward the door. "Don't worry, ma'am! We'll get him back here in a jiffy."

"Well, make sure you stick to the path. One wrong step could lead you straight into quicksand, and that's if you don't run into a jaguar first."

"Heh, sounds fun." Well, not really, but jaguars had nothing on the Heartless. No matter what, they were at risk, though Riku'd keep her tip in mind. "Anyway, we'll be careful. You just hang tight 'til we get back!"

**x.x.x**

Boy oh boy. Xigbar knew the kiddo'd turn up sooner or later, but this had to be a new record. It'd been, what? A few days since that little stint in Nottingham? Time between worlds was tough stuff, so he might've been off the mark, but either way, it was sure to shake things up. Not that things hadn't already taken a turn for the unexpected.

See, during his time here, he'd made pals with the royal advisor. A spindly hag coated in wrinkles, with big bulging eyes and a love of ridiculous purple dresses and gravity-defying headpieces. She was nuts, plain and simple. Your typical backstabbing broad with a side of mad scientist and desire for power. By all accounts, she was the perfect Heartless candidate, but when he first waltzed into her so-called secret lab, she'd already pointed out that she a) knew all about the Heartless and b) had no plans to dip her feet into the darkness.

But hey, it wasn't a total loss. Her kooky lab was stuffed with shelves of glass vials, each filled with bright colorful fluids. Test tubes and beakers bubbled with all sorts of crazy chemicals, and with Vexen pushing daisies, somebody had to pick up the slack. Turns out her little potions could change people into just about anything. Whales, parrots, cows… With the Organization scoping out so many different worlds, it kinda paid to blend in, so they formed a little alliance, and the rest was history.

They'd use a few Heartless here and there to spread panic and distrust, and she'd whip up some specialty formulas. An eye for an eye and all that.

Well, turned out Yzma's latest scheme took things to the next level. She'd invited that bratty emperor to a dinner, complete with a round table topped with a fancy gold candelabra, fresh bowl of salad, tall gold glasses, and a tray full of killer spinach puffs. The plan _was_ to poison the kid, but now he lay slumped over the table with a fresh bump poking out of his now furry head. Furry, because one little swig of that drink granted him a long neck, hooves, a snout, and the whole llama experience.

Xigbar had to fight to hold back his laughter, but he made no effort to hide his huge, toothy grin when Yzma scolded her buff, dim-witted flunky. He towered over her, with broad shoulders, muscles the size of boulders, and an enormous chin. Right now, he'd dressed up in blue oven mitts and a matching apron, which totally clashed with his whole bodybuilder looks. But hey, why complain? While he watched the two bicker, Xigbar scooped up another spinach puff, twirling it between his fingers.

"Let me see that vial!" Yzma snapped, grabbing the little tube and smoothing out its label. Snarling, she held it up to Kronk's face. "This isn't poison, this is extract of _llama!_ " The vial bounced off Kronk's forehead, and he was quick to respond.

"Y'know, in my defense, your potions all look alike. You might think about re-labeling some of them."

"As if." Xigbar took a bite, then leaned back in his chair. "Murder's way too cliché, but this? This is _gold._ "

"Rrgh! Nobody asked _you,_ Xigbar!" Fuming, she curled her spindly fingers into trembling fists, while Kronk reached for his chin.

"Huh. He's got a point."

"So? That doesn't get rid of the problem now, does it?"

"But if Kuzco's a llama, nobody'd believe he's the emperor."

"See? Kronk gets it." Snickering, Xigbar added, "By the way, love the spinach puffs."

"Aw, thanks, but just wait 'til you try the dessert."

"Who _cares_ about the dessert?!" Yzma gritted her teeth, pointing at Kuzco. "I'm not here to entertain you. The whole reason I invited him to dinner was so I could _kill_ the emperor and take my rightful place as ruler!"

"Yeah, but death's _way_ too easy. You kill him, and that's it. It'd be over so fast you wouldn't get to _enjoy_ yourself." Sliding out of his chair, Xigbar patted Kuzco on the back. "But see, it's like Kronk told ya. Kuzco's already as good as dead. And when he finds out what you did to him, well…"

"Hmm… No doubt he'll be furious." Yzma pressed her back against the table, gazing down at the kiddo. "That spoiled brat is selfish, arrogant, and completely detached from reality. And now he's _powerless…_ Why, with just the right push, he could easily succumb to the darkness, and then he'd have to answer to _me!_ "

Kronk frowned. "But, uh, I thought you weren't big on the whole darkness thing."

"Of course not! But I can control the Heartless without _relying_ on darkness. What do you think we've been doing this whole time?"

He looked down at his mitts. "Well, let's see. You made those potions, plotted behind Kuzco's back, got chewed up by crocodiles—"

"Forget the crocodiles! The point is, we can use this to our advantage, but we'll have to hurry." She spun around, traipsing up to Kronk. "Now, I want you to take the emperor out of town. Throw him into the jungle if you have to!"

"Like, right now?"

"Yes, right now! We don't have all night."

"But what about dinner?"

"Hey, we gotta at least have some dessert," said Xigbar.

Kronk nodded. "And coffee?"

Yzma raised her index finger, then lowered her hand. "Oh, all right, but after that, no more distractions!"

"Better make it quick, too, 'cause that Keybearer's already on his way." And, given Riku's track record, he was sure to start meddling before long.

_**TO BE CONTINUED** _


	17. The Secret Lab

**Chapter 17: The Secret Lab**

_Man, this is taking forever!_

_"Seriously. I know it's a jungle, but they really should've put up some signs."_

_It sure would've helped Donald._ And at that, Sora grinned, grateful that only Riku could hear him. In fact, as soon as he left that little comment, Riku started snickering, and Donald came to an abrupt stop, whipped around, and stood up on the tips of his webbed feet.

"Hey! What's so funny?"

"Nothing at all." Riku moved right past him, still chuckling under his breath. And why? Well, it probably had to do thick, muddy coating dripping from Donald's feet. Even though Chicha told them to stick to the path, he took the stubborn route and wound up waddling straight into a bed of quicksand. Hours later, and he still had a thick, brown shell coating each foot, not to mention smudges of dirt caught between his feathers.

Grunting, Donald stomped right after Riku. "Then how come you're laughing?"

Kairi peeked over her shoulder. "It's your feet, silly."

"Gah! For the last time, I was trying to take a shortcut!"

Shaking his head, Riku picked up his stride. "Yeah, but you have to know your way around before you start cutting corners."

"And Chicha told us to stay on the path!" said Goofy. "We're lucky we didn't bump into any of them jaguars."

"See, jaguars aren't the problem. I just want to know where this jungle _ends…_ " But as soon as Riku spoke, rays of sunlight cut through the treetops, and after taking a few more steps, a long, wooden bridge came into view.

"Finally!" Donald bolted ahead of the others, hurling himself onto the bridge. As he landed, the planks creaked, and the ropes swayed. The sounds alone made Sora cringe. Was that thing really gonna hold up? While Donald started marching along, Sora glanced from one end of the bridge to the other. Clear on the other side, he spotted some box-like buildings positioned like building blocks. At the very top stood a giant, golden structure shaped like a great big head, with huge round earrings and a fan-shaped headdress.

_Well, it's about time!_

Gold? Lots of buildings? It had to be the city, but a quick peek over the cliff made Sora's heart spring into his throat. The peak stretched on for what seemed like a million miles, so far down that the river was as thin as string. A fall from this height could… And then they'd… And sure, they had magic, and he had darkness, but that didn't make it any less scary! It was stupid to worry, but he couldn't help it. Just hearing the bridge rock gave him goose bumps.

Without even realizing it, he'd started scooting backwards, stopping only when Kairi knelt next to him and gave him a sunny smile.

"Just take it slow, okay? I think we'll be fine as long as we're careful."

Goofy stopped at the edge of the bridge, gripping the ropes. "And that goes for you too, Donald!"

"Don't worry about me, Goofy! I've got it under contro—" One of the boards creaked again, and Donald froze mid step. "Uh… on second thought, I guess I _could_ move a little slower."

"Wonder how much weight it can hold …" Riku placed one foot on the boards, tensing when the bridge trembled. "Wait, why don't I just open a—"

"But I'm already halfway there!" Donald shouted, now standing at the center of the bridge. Shrugging, Riku finally followed along, and while the boards continued to screech and the ropes continued to sway, Sora took a big gulp of air and scrambled behind him.

Through a stroke of luck, the bridge held up the whole time, and when they finally reached the end, Sora flopped into the grass, taking a few seconds to embrace the solid ground. Unfortunately, the buildings before them gave him a painful reality check. He was still a Heartless, the city was probably crammed, and prancing around in the open risked scaring everybody! The slivers of black mist coiling above the rooftops mixed with the sick, salty smell proved that some kinda darkness lurked close by. One wrong move risked putting the whole city on edge.

He expected this. Knew it'd happen, but that didn't mean he liked it. Sure, he'd gotten used to hiding, but before it was just him, Ven, and Aqua, and before that, just him and Ven. Now that he was back with his friends everything had changed. While he hid in the ground, they could walk in plain sight, talking and laughing together, having a blast. On the positive side, it wouldn't last long so while he pouted at his surroundings, he still sank into the shadows.

With that, Donald and Goofy started moving ahead, though Goofy glanced back at Sora's shadow a few times. Hesitating, both Riku and Kairi looked at each other, and then Riku stepped out in front of him, waving his hands at the others.

"You guys go on ahead. We'll be right behind you."

_Riku, are you sure about—_

He crouched down, both hands on his hips. "You really think we'd leave you in the dust?"

He'd huff if he could, but since he was flat as paper, Sora just shifted in place, Meanwhile, Kairi rested one hand on Riku's shoulder blade and beamed down at him.

"We just don't want you to feel left out!"

_You guys…_

Well, it sure beat lagging behind, so when they took off, Sora hurried right behind them, trying his best to match their strides. As they drew further into the city, he spotted a whole bunch of stands resting under colorful cloth awnings. Purples, blues, a couple of oranges and greens, these stalls carried everything from smooth clay pots and polished veggies. And just like the people in the village, both shopkeepers and customers dressed in loose, wool clothes, from ponchos to robes, with a whole rainbow of colors.

So where the heck was Pacha?

The further they walked, the clearer it became that they were hunting for a needle in a whole field of hay. For the most part, the others kept squeezing through the crowds, but Goofy fidgeted and muttered soft apologies, eying the people with a frown.

"Ya know, maybe we shoulda asked what he looks like…"

Sliding to a stop, Riku slapped his hand over his face. "Ugh. Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because we got caught in the moment." Kairi shrugged, eying the stands. "But we could always ask for help."

"Yeah, but look at this crowd. You really think they'd pay attention to one guy out of a million?"

"They would if he was heading for the palace! Besides, he's the village leader."

From somewhere in the crowd, a voice piped up. "A leader? Is that like a master?" But none of the people nearby said a word, and if that wasn't weird enough, a short, fat golden retriever to sprung into their path, with a metallic black color and a big, dopey grin.

"Hi there!"

Within seconds, laughter exploded inside Sora's head. _"Wow, didn't see that coming!"_

Neither did Sora, though he fought back the urge to pop out of the ground and start scratching the dog behind the ears. Already, Kairi'd reached out for the dog and patted him on the head, and Goofy hovered right behind her.

"Aw, you're so cute! Where'd you come from, anyway?"

"I was chasing a squirrel! Oh yes. But I do not think I am supposed to be here." He turned around, and his eyes widened. Soon, he was leaning in Donald's face, tail wagging. "Wait, you are a bird! Can I take you as my prisoner?"

Bristling, Donald stepped backwards and whipped out his staff. "No way! I'm not scared of you."

"Oh boy, you have a stick! Are you going to throw it? I am very good at fetch!" Wiggling, the dog moved closer, but Goofy slipped between the two before Donald could pull any fast ones.

"We'd love to play with ya, pal, but we're on an important mission!"

The dog tipped his head up at Goofy, sniffing him for a second. "Is that why you have a bird? You are a very big dog, but I do not think you are supposed to wear clothes…"

"Uh, actually, that ain't—"

"Look," said Donald, "we're trying to find somebody, and we don't have time for—"

"Oh, let me help! Please let me help! I am an excellent tracker."

Riku gave the dog a long stare, idly rubbing his chin. "Then have you seen anybody named Pacha around? He was supposed to be heading to the palace, and—"

"POINT!" The dog swiveled around, pointing his nose to the north.

"And you're sure it's him…"

"Oh yes! He was very nice. He even rubbed my belly and said I was a good boy!"

Squatting again, Kairi scratched the dog under his chin. "Well, there you have it! It sounds like we got worried over nothing."

"Thanks for the help!" said Goofy, but when he turned to the dog, he'd already bolted like a cannonball, springing right over Sora's shadow.

"Squirrel!"

Though it was kinda small, Sora spotted a fuzzy brown squirrel springing across the awnings like giant stepping stones. Ears back, the dog bolted right after it, and soon they both vanished beyond the swarm of passing citizens. The others gawked as the dog disappeared, and while Goofy waved goodbye, Riku, Kairi, and Donald all shrugged. They had vague directions to work off of now, so instead of wasting time, they continued squeezing their way through the buzzing crowds, with the golden roof of the palace creeping closer with each step.

A few minutes later, Sora spotted what looked like a zigzagging stone stairway spiraling over their heads. Shifting closer to Riku, he just barely made out a green poncho between the current of passing people. That, and stone wheels, hooves… maybe a llama? Continuing to squirm, he poked his head out of the ground for a split-second, just long enough to notice the guy's wide frame, square face, and loose brown hat hanging over his ears. He moved as slow as a snail, head hanging over his chest. So was he Pacha, then? Between the llama and his clothes, he'd fit right in with the village.

Before he could nudge Riku, Sora's focus abruptly shifted to the stairs, where he caught a huge, muscular man carrying a giant bag over his shoulders. He dashed down the steps, looking left and right, only to topple over abruptly, as if he'd tripped on the way down. Though it was tough to see, the shrieking cat gave him a tiny clue to what'd happened. The sounds of thuds and the man's grunts and groans made it even clearer. Meanwhile, the bag flew through the air, crashing into the villager's cart and rattling the surrounding pots. He moved ahead without even noticing, despite all the racket before. Did he really not notice or did he just not care? And just what was inside that bag, anyway?

The group was silent for a few seconds, and then Riku started rubbing his forehead. "Did that just happen?"

"Yep," said Donald, while Goofy muffled his laughter with a big, gloved hand.

"Gee, I feel bad laughin'. Do ya think we oughta help that feller?"

"He looks okay to me," said Kairi. In fact, the muscular guy had already hopped back onto the stairs and was staring right at them.

Grumbling, Donald stood on the tips of his toes and craned his neck up at the man. "Hey, what're you lookin' at?"

Instead of answering, the man dashed back up the stairs. Was Donald really that scary, or was there more to it? Well, whatever his deal was, they could worry about that later, because in the time they'd spent chatting, the villager had already brushed right past them and was moving straight toward the exit. Not wanting to lose him, Sora popped his hand out of his shadow and tapped the back of Riku's leg. When Riku looked down, Sora popped his head out and tipped it toward the man. Nodding, Riku then cleared his throat and gestured toward the man.

"Hey, c'mon! I think that's our guy."

Picking up speed, he swerved between two parallel lines of people. Along the way, he muttered apologies, and Kairi followed suit, slipping in a bit slower and calling out to the crowd. Clearly impatient, Donald barreled ahead of them, causing many people to gasp, squeak, and shout. While Goofy stumbled around, Sora zipped right under everyone's feet, and they soon formed a wall in front of the villager and his llama.

The llama bleated and screeched to a stop, while the villager extended his arm and began slowly stroking its fur. Ducking its head, the llama backed away, and while its legs wobbled a little, it seemed calmer now.

Seemingly satisfied, the villager looked to the group. "Uh… Can I help you?"

"Maybe!" Laughing sheepishly, Kairi swept her bangs out of her eyes. "But first I just want to make sure… You are Pacha, right?"

Pacha leaned back, eyes wide. "How'd you know that?"

Riku snickered, resting a hand on his hip. "We just had a nice, long talk with your wife."

"Yeah, and she said you were in trouble!" Goofy added. "Didja have any problems with the Heartless?"

Sighing softly, Pacha looked to the side. "No. I'm fine, but the emperor…" He shook his head, slumping. "Well, there's nothing I can do about it."

"About what?" said Donald. "You're gonna have to be more specific!"

"But what difference would it make? He's the emperor."

Riku raised an eyebrow. "So? We're used to stuff like this."

"Look, I'm sure you mean well, but you're all just kids and…" He paused, looking to Donald and Goofy. "Well, you don't look like children, but the emperor's got a whole army at his disposal."

"Hmm." Kairi turned around, poking her head around the corner. "Hey, why don't we take this somewhere private?"

Pacha glanced down the street, then gave a small nod. "I guess it wouldn't hurt."

Following Kairi's lead, they all squeezed into a nearby alleyway. Once there, they gathered in a small circle. Well, everyone but Sora; he stayed hidden behind Riku. But just when he thought he'd spend the whole day stuck in the ground, Riku gave him a quick glance and broke the silence.

"Hey, before we say anything else, we've… kind of got a Heartless with us." Pacha's face paled, and he bumped into the front of his cart. Before he could say anything, Riku quickly added, "But he's harmless. It's a long, complicated story, but the point is, he's fine. He won't hurt you, and he's probably sick of hiding."

Whew. That was faster than he expected, but just to be safe, Sora moved slowly, popping out inch by inch. When he finally emerged, he waved at Pacha, then dug out his notepad, doodling a smiley face. At first, Pacha stared, but after a few seconds of gaping, he loosened up and smiled right back at him.

"Wow. I just assumed all Heartless were monsters…"

Sora scratched his cheek, scribbling another message. _'They usually are, but don't worry! We're not gonna let 'em hurt you or your family.'_

Once again, Pacha sighed. "It's not the Heartless I'm worried about."

"Then what's the matter?" said Goofy. "I dunno how much we can help ya, but we oughta at least try."

Averting his eyes, Pacha started stroking his llama. "Well, you see, the emperor's birthday's tomorrow, and he's planning to…"

Riku gave him a deadpan look. "Let me guess, it's not pretty."

"It's not even close! He's got plans to destroy my whole village, just so he can build a vacation home."

His words hit like an atomic explosion, and everyone shouted "What?!" all at once. Sure, Chicha'd said some pretty crummy stuff about the emperor, but this was taking it to a whole new level.

Fuming, Sora tossed his notepad to the ground, back arched and teeth bared. His claws flexed, and the black tendrils around his body lashed. _I can't believe it! How could_ _ **anyone**_ _be so… so…_

 _"Selfish?"_ Ven's voice was colder than usual; he must've shared Sora's feelings. _"I don't get it, either. Even if he_ _ **is**_ _a bad guy, he's gotta know how it'll affect all the people there!"_

Donald's staff hit the ground, and he snarled like an angry dog. "I knew it. He's gotta be behind all the Heartless!"

Riku turned around, arms crossed. "It'd explain a few things. Plus, what better way to wipe out a village? It's quick, effective, and there'd be no one left behind…"

Kairi squeezed her hands together, and she bit her lip. "He could pass it off as an accident, too, and if the Organization's here, then they'd have more hearts at their disposal…"

Pacha's whole body grew stiff, and his voice trembled and cracked. "But would he really go that far? It'd be one thing to destroy all our homes, but—"

Riku cut in before he could finish. "It's just a guess. We can't jump to conclusions just yet."

"Well, what if we went to the palace?" said Goofy. "We could have a nice lil' talk with that emperor, and—"

Donald swished his staff, eyes narrowed. "Do you really think he'd listen, Goofy? If he's serious about destroying a village, then we gotta stop him!"

"But we don't know the whole story yet, and I think we oughta see for ourselves."

Frowning, Pacha peered at the palace. "But are you sure that's a good idea? I doubt the guards are gonna let you in there without an appointment."

He had a point. Meeting with the emperor probably required advance notices. Or a summons. Wasn't that how Pacha got there? Pouting, Sora tilted his head and furrowed his brow. This was tricky! About the only thing he could think of was sneaking in the back door.

But then, out of nowhere, Kairi beamed, lifting her chin and clasping her hands. "Well, couldn't we just ask? Sure, they could turn us away, but we won't know for sure until we try."

Riku shrugged. "I guess it's worth a shot."

"And you'd do all this for me?" said Pacha.

Nodding, Sora sprung to his feet and held up another note. _'You bet! We already lost our home, so there's no way we're gonna let him take yours.'_

For some reason, Pacha laughed at his note, resting one hand on his belly and the other on his llama's head. Stomping his foot, Donald gripped his staff in both hands and sent Pacha a sharp look.

"What're you laughing at?"

"Sorry." He eyed Sora with a loose, tired smile. "It's just that Tiz told us the same thing."

"Well, now he's got backup." Smirking, Riku started to move toward the street. "So, c'mon. We don't want to miss our chance."

With their minds made up, they climbed all the way up the steps and stormed right up to the palace's golden doors. Just as Pacha said, two big, burly guards stood watch, with their skin painted red and blue, split evenly on each side of their bodies. They carried gold spears and wore black body armor, with skirts reaching down to their knees. In his excitement, Sora'd totally forgotten to hide, so by the time they reached the gigantic, golden head, the guards glowered and swept out their weapons.

Shivering, Sora slipped behind his friends again. He could totally take them, but this wasn't the right time to pick fights. On the upside, both Kairi and Riku explained the situation before long, and while the guards scratched their heads and gave each other confused looks, they pulled back their weapons in no time.

"So you see," said Kairi, "we've got an audience with the emperor, and we'd really like to—"

The first of the guards slouched, sighing loudly. "I regret to inform you that the emperor is dead."

It was like a wave swept over the area. First, Kairi let out a choked gasp, grasping her necklace and staring in total shock. Riku's jaw clenched, and his hands balled up. Donald dropped his staff and let out a loud squawk, while Goofy's teeth chattered and his knees wobbled. The news hit Sora like a bomb, and the resulting shock left him frozen in place. Dead? Already? But how? And why? It sounded like Pacha just met with him, so what could've done him in so fast? Pacha seemed way too nice to pull it off, and…

"The news just hit a few minutes ago, so we don't have time to deal with commoners."

Riku took a deep breath, and his words came out harsher than normal, like he was barely fighting back the urge to shout. "And do you guys know _how_ he died?"

The first guard tapped his spear on the ground, stretching to his full height. "That is no concern of yours. Now, go, and take that monster with you…"

At the word 'monster,' Sora bristled, cheeks puffed up and eyes glowing bright. _Grr! I don't like this. He's gotta be hiding something!_

But despite this, Riku turned the other way, waving his hand as he walked. "Forget it, Sora. We'll figure something out."

They made it about halfway down the stairs before Riku came to a stop. With one hand over his brow, he gazed up at the palace and then motioned for the others to come closer. Soon, they'd all huddled together and started speaking in low whispers. Something was obviously off about all this, and there was no way they could just turn their backs.

Leaning close, Riku spoke first, cupping a hand over his mouth. "Okay, I think we can all agree that something shady's going on. People don't just drop dead out of nowhere."

Goofy scratched his head, lips drooping. "Well, what if he turned into a Heartless?"

"Hmm… Well, it's possible. I doubt a random bystander got him, so if it wasn't the Heartless…"

"What about an inside job?" said Kairi. "He could have had a brother, a sister, even a servant who wanted to take over. It'd be just like what happened to King Richard."

_'Yeah, but King Richard wasn't dead! And who'd kill somebody before their birthday?'_

"Bah, what's the point in talking about it?" said Donald. "I say we sneak in right now."

"Works for me." Riku leaned to the side, peering down the steps. Another stairway stood several yards away, and another sat behind them. All potential ways in, but from their viewpoint, the guards could probably spot 'em. They needed another way in.

But it was a big palace. If they couldn't go in the front, then all they really had to do was go around! If there was a front door, there had to be a back door or at least some kinda secret passage!

Pleased with himself, Sora stood up straight and tapped Riku on the shoulder. _Hey, I got an idea. Those guards'll never see it coming!_

Except he kinda underestimated the palace's size, not to mention the city itself. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, they all crept along the edges of the street and slowly dragged themselves around the palace, but their trip led them aimlessly through alleys and past the same fruit stand at least two times. Eventually, they found a suspicious gap at the base of the palace. This tiny doorway led into a rocky, grey tunnel filled with chunks of broken stone and a couple busts. A hammer sat on its side, and when they reached the end, they came face to face with the metallic face of what looked like a bat, complete with big ears and huge fangs poking out of its lower lip.

Scooting closer, Sora leaned over one of the tusks. It had a slight indentation around the edge, almost like… _A lever?_

"Sure looks like it." Riku hovered around the opposite tusk, looking the sculpture up and down.

"Hmm… I don't like this." Donald tapped the sculpture with his staff, sneering.

"Wait, I got an idea." With a flick of his wrist, the Kingdom Key popped into Riku's grip. "Donald, let's try hitting these things with Graviga."

"Oh! Good idea," said Kairi. "But we should probably get some distance first."

They backed away from the sculpture, about ten feet from the wall. Once there, Riku and Donald raised their weapons, which sparked with glimmers of grey magic. Riku moved first, sending a dome of energy around the left lever. It cranked down, and a chunk of the floor popped open. A trap door? Curious, Sora zipped over and poked his head down the hole. A ways down, he spotted a swarm of crocodiles wiggling and licking their lips. Scooting back, Sora slid his hand across his neck. That was definitely the wrong lever!

Joining Sora, Riku peered down the hole and then took a huge step around it. His Keyblade blinked out of sight, and he set his hand on the other lever. "Hmm, so that one's a trap. Well, guess there's only one way forward."

The others hesitated, but soon joined them around the sculpture. Squeezing close together, they winced at the crocs down below and pushed as close to the bat face as possible. Then, holding his breath, Riku cranked that lever, and the whole floor soon shoved through the wall. They passed through a large opening and crashed right into a round, white cart with a grinning clown face. They didn't even get a chance to look around before the cart reared forward and shot down the slope.

Out of pure impulse, Sora clung to the nearest person and dug his claws into Goofy's sleeves. The others latched onto the bars in front of them, wrapped their arms around each other, anything to keep from flying out of their seats. But as the seconds flew by, they started shooting around loops and swerving around wide corners. Loosening his grip, Sora sat up straight. His chest and shoulders shook with silent laughter, and he threw his arms over his head.

_This is so_ _**awesome!** _ _I didn't even know they had roller coasters here!_

"Well, it's not like this world makes any sense!" Riku shouted, shooting Sora a grin. "Might as well just run with it."

"Ugh, no way." Donald groaned, grabbing his stomach. "I think I'm gonna be sick…"

They spun further and further down. Over the screams, gasps, and roaring laughter, Sora finally started to pick up on some voices. And not just voices, but a stench like dry bones that'd festered in the sun, and a cold, empty feeling in his gut.

"I give 'em a few seconds tops, then all we've gotta do is lay out the welcome mat."

"I still can't believe there are _two_ Keybearers here! You could have mentioned that before…"

 _"Wait,"_ said Ven. _"I know that voice! It's…"_

"Xigbar." Kairi scowled, leaning over the rail. "I guess I was wrong…"

The cart flew off the rails, catapulting the whole group out of their seats. Gritting his teeth, Sora grabbed Riku and Goofy's wrists, while Kairi and Donald swept their weapons at the floor, firing off a burst of spinning air. They slowly drifted down, slipping through white lab coats before they hit the floor. Huffing, Sora ripped off the coat and tossed it over his shoulder. His eyes darted around the room until he spotted a table lined with glass tubes, beakers, and vials filled with bright pink liquids. The big, buff guy from earlier hovered at the edge of the table, waving awkwardly at the gang. Next to him, a spindly old hag watched with a grin that sent shivers down Sora's spine.

Her purplish grey skin was coated in wrinkles. Her whole body was so skinny she looked more like a fossil than a human. A long black dress stretched all the way down to the floor, and she wore a feathery purple headdress that curled forward like a bird's crest. What might've been pretty on any other girl failed to change the fact that this old lady was scary beyond all reason. But creepy as she was, she barely held Sora's attention. All it took was one look at the black coat, eye patch, and scarred face before his whole body tensed up.

He and the hag both held martini glasses, and when Sora glared at Xigbar, he responded with low, gruff laughter and a lazy wave.

"'Sup, kiddo?"

Sora didn't get a chance to move before Donald poked his head out of a baggy, over-sized lab coat and stormed toward the table. "Don't act so casual! We still remember what you did in Disney Town."

Xigbar opened his mouth to talk, but before he got a chance, the old hag's eyes bulged, and she sneered up at the buff guy.

"Kronk! Have you been playing with my potions again? I haven't even _finished_ my duck formula…"

Kronk glanced down at Donald, then rubbed the back of his neck. "I didn't know you had a duck formula."

"Of course I do! Who do you take me for?"

Donald stood tall, shouldering his staff. "Ha! It's got nothing to do with potions. I've always looked like this!"

"Yup, and so have I!" Goofy chuckled, but his smile soon disappeared. "Anyway, that ain't the point! If you're here, Xigbar, then I bet you're just waitin' to start a ruckus."

"As if." Xigbar leaned against the table, sipping his drink. "I'm just hangin' out with my good old pals. Can't a guy have a social life?"

"I don't believe you." To Sora's surprise, Kairi's words came out ice cold, with her face fixed into a glare. "You may think you're being funny, but we've already seen what you can do. You're not fooling anyone."

_"You said it, Kairi! This guy's nothing but a great big jerk. You should've seen the way he treated Aqua!"_

_Uh, Ven, you know she can't hear you, right?_ Even then, Sora started transcribing what he said.

_"I know that, but I still wanna show my support!"_

Riku stared at Xigbar, rubbing his temple. "So, hold up. You already know this jerk?"

Setting down his glass, Xigbar shrugged. "Hey, what can I say? I'm a popular guy…"

Donald scoffed. "No, you're just annoying."

"But still dangerous," said Goofy. "I don't think we should push his buttons…"

Growling, the old lady pounded the table. "And have you already forgotten about _me?_ "

Everyone paused, slowly looking toward the hag.

Raising his eyebrow, Riku gave her a dry look. "And who are you again?"

"Who am I? You insolent little rat! I'm the _empress_ now, and you would do well to remember that."

"Well, you've only been empress for a few minutes," said Kronk.

"So? They should _still_ show a little respect."

"No thanks," said Riku. "But since you're in charge, why don't you tell us what happened to the real emperor?"

The old lady and Xigbar looked to each other, then broke into laughter.

"Why do you care, kiddo? Coulda sworn that old bozo already told ya about his vacation plan…"

Riku grimaced, fists clenched and arms rigid. "How do you know about that?"

"You tell me."

He lurched forward, and he started to approach the table, but Kairi grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back.

"Riku, calm down. He's just trying to mess with your head."

 _Yeah. Knock it off!_ Sora snarled at Xigbar, knees bent and ready to pounce, but this only served to make him laugh all over again.

"Hey, chill out. It's not like I drowned your goldfish."

The old lady cackled. "Ooh, but what if he turned them _into_ goldfish?"

"No can do, Yzma. I kinda need their Keyblades."

"Well, I can't have them making a mess of my lab!"

In the middle of all their bickering, Goofy and Kronk had made it off to the side. When Sora spotted them, they both had cups of coffee in their hands, and Kronk had set out a little tray with… spinach puffs? A quick whiff of the air, and he scooted closer. They _did_ look pretty tasty…

"Hey, help yourself." Kronk set one of the pastries in his hand, and Sora was quick to scribble a thank you note.

While he chowed down, Goofy glanced at Yzma and tapped the side of his head. "Gawrsh, she sure is grouchy…"

"Tell me about it. It's like there's a wall. Takes a while to get close to her."

"Well, it's a good thing she's got a friendly fella like you around!" Chuckling, Goofy snagged one of the spinach puffs. "Friendly _and_ a good cook!"

After swallowing his bite, Sora nodded. _'And I don't even like spinach!'_

"See, it's all in how you cook it. Use the right ingredients, and you can make anything taste good."

Yzma sent him a snake-like glare. "Kronk, quit fraternizing with the enemy!"

Donald scowled, pointing his thumb over his shoulder. "You too, Goofy! This is serious."

"Aw, but we were just startin' to get to know each other…" Still, Goofy moved away, slumped over and dragging his feet.

Pouting, Kronk slowly returned to Yzma's side, but Sora lingered for a second. Long enough for him to finally catch Yzma's eye, apparently, because she soon swiveled around and stared straight at him.

"Aren't you Maleficent's little errand boy?"

Sora bristled, narrowing his eyes. _'How'd you know about her?'_

Yzma snickered, swinging her hip to the side and bringing a hand over her chest. "Believe it or not, I was once a prime candidate for her little alliance. I was _this_ close to joining it, too, when that witch revealed that _she'd_ be the one to rule all worlds, with the rest of us reduced to underlings…"

Kronk sniffled, blotting his eyes with a tissue. "It's true. I was there when it happened."

Rolling his eyes, Riku gave a slow applause. "So, what's your point?"

"My _point_ is that I'm privy to everything from darkness to Keyholes to the Heartless themselves. And yes, I'm well aware of what happened to her, thanks to Madam Mim."

Riku snorted, leaning forward. "So there's a club for B-list villains?"

Sora shut his eyes, shaking with more silent laughter. He couldn't help it! Next to Maleficent, both Mim and this lady were like mosquitoes. Annoying, sure, but usually harmless. Well, ignoring Mim's crazy magic, anyway.

Yzma must not've agreed, because her face turned bright red, and she swept up one of her vials. "And could a B-list villain do _this?_ " She chucked the vial at Riku's face, but he tumbled across the floor and passed right under it. Stuck in motion, the potion flew past the others and toward the wall, when a Soldier Heartless popped outta the floor.

The vial shattered, flooding the room with pink smoke. When the smoke faded, the Soldier was bright pink flamingo, stumbling around on its long, skinny legs. What might've been a great punch line was ruined by the fact that the flamingo had jagged teeth poking outta its beak, glowing eyes, and came darting right at the group with a piercing shriek.

Lightning struck its head, and smoke swirled around Donald's staff. Kairi's flowery Keyblade cut across its belly, letting its heart fly free. While the old lady gnashed her teeth, Xigbar chuckled.

"This should be good." He waved his hand, and a ring of dark corridors swirled around the ceiling.

If he could, Sora would've groaned at the sight of falling Heartless, each one of them coated in shining gold armor. They hit the floor with a series of clinks and thuds, calling golden spears with slivers of purple smoke. Each one of them wore golden headdresses with a fan of feathers on top and lifted golden shields patterned with the sun. When they charged, Sora flung himself into their path and began slashing, kicking, and striking them with flying green fireballs.

Some struck the Heartless dead center, but others bounced straight off their shields and whizzed toward Riku and Kairi. The two locked eyes, then swished their Keyblades, knocking the flames into the backs of two more Heartless and following up with dual Strike Raids. Some of the Heartless leaped up and drove their spears down at the group. Others hurled their weapons, forcing Goofy to spring up and swat them back. It didn't take long before fireballs and icicles started soaring up above. Metal struck metal, and more Heartless kept pouring in, pushing the group back towards Yzma and all those chemicals.

One of the spears rocketed her way, and she shoved the tubes, beakers, and vials away before tossing another one of her potions. This time around, it flew at Kairi, who wrapped herself in a barrier at the last second, knocking the potion at one of the Heartless' helmets. Where the first became a flamingo, this one turned into a small, pink bunny. Laughing wildly, Donald pounded its head, while Yzma growled, sneered, and reached for a large bottle with a long, narrow neck.

"I've had enough of this! While I _appreciate_ your visit, I'm afraid this is where we part ways…" She pulled the bottle down, and just as Sora swiped his claws at another Heartless, the floor beneath them opened up, and they all dropped down like falling anvils.

"Gah! Just how many trap doors does she _have?!_ " said Donald.

"Never mind that." Riku pointed his Keyblade down below, where a stream of rushing water rapidly grew closer. "I don't know about you guys, but I don't want to get soaked." So, flipping onto his belly, he reached for Sora and Kairi's wrists. "C'mon, there's gotta be somewhere we can land."

Snapping his claws, Sora blasted a torrent of wind below them, slowing their descent long enough for Riku to settle into a glide. Just in time, too, as they soon brushed over the water's surface, landing at the edge of a roaring waterfall and a ledge that stretched hundreds of feet high.

They took a few seconds to catch their breath, panting and watching the water fly by. Then, tucking his staff away, Donald folded his arms and frowned.

"Well, now what do we do?"

Kairi's gaze dropped, and she slowly shook her head. "Let's go back. Pacha deserves to know what happened."

"But we don't know all the details," said Riku. "For all we know, his death's a cover up."

"I'm sure it is, Riku, but don't you think it'll help Pacha feel better?"

"True, but I wouldn't say the village is safe yet."

Looking up, Sora squinted, and then he jotted down a new note. _'And shouldn't we keep an eye on Yzma?'_

"I'm more worried about Xigbar," said Goofy. "'Course, it's still too early to know what she's plannin'. She might even be the one who went after the emperor!"

"Of course she is," said Kairi. "If she was willing to turn down Maleficent, then that just proves how power hungry she really is. And since she knows about other worlds…"

Riku nodded, rubbing his neck. "We're gonna need to stay sharp. Those potions prove she's more than some crazy hag, and I don't want to get stuck as a fish."

Donald stroked his beak, breathing a sigh. "And I don't know if my magic could stop her. Potions are kinda complicated…"

"Hmm, then how 'bout we call it a night? We can worry about what to do once we've all had a good, long rest."

They had spent most of the day walking through the jungle. Between that and everything that'd happened with Yzma, maybe they did need the rest. When nobody objected, Sora pulled up a corridor, and they silently slipped into the dark.

_**TO BE CONTINUED** _


	18. The Conundrum with Kuzco

Man, what a mess. Riku still didn't know what to make of it. Kuzco's plans to bulldoze the village were bad enough, but his sudden 'death' raised about a million questions. There was no doubt that Yzma had a hand in it. Maybe even Xigbar. They'd already discussed the possibilities. Heartless, a cover-up. Heck, maybe they had him locked up in some secret dungeon. If it weren't so late, he'd suggest they slip back inside, but experience had long since taught him not to push himself too far. Sure, he'd since pinned his darkness in a corner, but there were other reasons to play it safe.

When the portal closed, the group landed halfway up the hill. The once blue sky had shifted to black, with only the scattered stars and dim orange glow from Pacha's home lighting the way through the village. While the others trudged ahead, Riku turned around, eyes scanning the roof, the treetops, and the hillside for any suspicious black figures. When he saw no traces of that wannabe pirate, he swiveled toward the house, tucked his hands into his pockets, and shrugged before following the others. However, they didn't make it far; the high-pitched babbling from the hilltop alerted him of two incoming rascals. Bracing himself, Riku watched as Chaca and Tipo barreled out the door and scrambled to meet them.

Wincing, Sora ducked behind Riku, but before he got a chance to hide, Tipo grinned and pointed straight at him. "Wow, Tiz was right! That Heartless looks just like a person!"

"Well, not _exactly,_ " said Chaca, nose turned up and arms crossed. "He's got claws, and his eyes still glow."

"I know, but he's still cool!"

Holding back a chuckle, Riku took a glimpse at Sora just in time to see his eyes fly open and his jaw drop. He pointed a claw at himself, then leaned sideways with a questioning look. At that, Riku slapped a hand down on his back.

"Well, looks like you've got a new fan."

Sora's cheeks inflated, and he scratched his neck. Ducking his head, he slowly crawled closer and then stood up, albeit with a slight hunch. Watching him, Tipo's eyes practically sparkled, and he bounced up and down, bombarding him with silly questions.

"So can you see in the dark? Oh, and do you really have to eat hearts, 'cause that sounds pretty gross. And have you ever tried fighting a jaguar—" As the questions piled up, Sora waved his hands, then tapped his notepad, probably just a tiny bit overwhelmed. But hey, maybe it'd give him a much-needed confidence boost.

Just watching Sora and those kids made his lips perk, and he rolled his eyes in amusement when Chaca told her brother to cut it out. Moving next to him, Kairi gave a breathless laugh.

"You know, I almost envy them. They're just so carefree…"

"Kinda like we used to be." Or at least how she and Sora used to act. He was never that laid back.

She must've known, because she nudged him with her elbow. "I don't know. I think you've gotten better."

"Heh, probably." He waved his hand, then slipped between the two kids. "Hey, so, where's your mom?"

"Right here." And just in time, Chicha sauntered out the door. With her hands on her hips, she looked the group over, raising an eyebrow before speaking up. "Isn't Pacha with you?"

Donald tittered, smiling stiffly. "Well, he was…"

Chicha's nose wrinkled, and she reached for her forehead. "Okay, what happened?"

Goofy stepped forward, gesturing loosely as he spoke. "It's nothin' serious! Well, all right, it's sorta serious, but Pacha's doin' just fine! He made it to the city safe 'n sound, and I'll bet ya anything, he's—"

Chicha silenced him with a single, sharp look. "Then what's the problem? And don't say there isn't one. I can already tell you're hiding something."

Chaca nodded, setting her hands on her hips. "Why else would it be serious?"

Ugh. Well, there was no way around this. Shutting his eyes, Riku inhaled deeply, then blew it all out in a single breath. "Look, I don't think the kids should hear this."

Pouting, Tipo zipped over and tugged on Chicha's dress. "Aw, but I wanna know, too!"

"Hmm." Chicha glanced at the house, bringing a finger to her chin. "You know, it's getting awfully late. "

Now it was Chaca's turn to pout. Her lip even quivered for added effect. "But you said we could stay up until dad gets home."

Chicha bent down, reaching for both her kids' shoulders. "And you can, but you should at least brush your teeth."

"But—"

Despite their protests, all it took was one more look from their mom before the kids dragged themselves inside, though not without poking their heads out one last time.

Once they'd disappeared, Chicha led them up to the front steps, lowering herself with a sigh. "Now, where were we?"

"Right." Kairi looked down, fidgeting with her hands. "It's about the emperor… You see, he was planning to—" A loud thunk from Donald's staff interrupted her.

"He wanted to destroy your village!"

And just like that, the mood dropped like a pebble in a pond. Chicha's strained gasp coupled with her paling skin proved just how unexpected the news was. But while at first her eyes were wide with sudden shock, the color soon returned to her cheeks. Her fingers wound tightly around the fabric of her dress, her eyes became slits, and Riku could imagine smoke spewing from her ears as she pushed back onto her feet.

"Okay, if that's a joke, then it's not even close to being funny. If it isn't, then _why?_ "

"A vacation home." Riku's words came out flat, accompanied by a sneer. "No joke, that's his motivation."

"Or it was," said Donald. "All the guards at the palace say he's dead, but I don't buy it."

Reaching for her temple, Chicha slowly inhaled. "And this all happened today?"

Nodding, Sora jotted down a quick message. _'And if you think that's weird, this ugly, old lady said she's the new empress! I dunno what happened up there, but it's totally suspicious!'_

"That's one way to put it..." The sudden intrusion grabbed Riku's focus, bringing his gaze over to the door. Somehow, Tiz must've caught wind of their little chat, as he now stood in the middle of the doorway, his posture stiff and his gaze fixed to the floor.

Head tilted, Goofy gave a small wave. "Gee, Tiz, how much of that didja hear?"

"I heard enough." His words came out slightly strangled, like he was forcing himself to keep a level tone. It didn't last long. "Whether he's dead or alive, he should have known better. Maybe it's different in this world, but a ruler's duty is to his people, not to himself!"

Slumping, Riku reached for the side of his neck. "Yeah, and I doubt Yzma's any different. She seems like your typical, power hungry psycho, only this time she's got some fancy potions instead of magic spells."

 _'And don't forget Xigbar!'_ Sora scribbled a doodle of his face, complete with a tiny dot eye and a huge tongue sticking out. _'Yzma's already crazy enough, but he's_ _way_ _too laid back for a bad guy. It's like this whole thing's a huge game to him, and I don't like it.'_

"Xigbar…" Tiz squinted, then tipped his head to the side. "Is he part of the Organization?"

"He's one of their strongest members." Kairi turned around, arms wrapped around her torso. "He can warp space, change the flow of gravity, and he's so sneaky that he was able to slip past all the guards in Disney Town, and they'd been patrolling every inch of the city!"

"I see…" Wincing, Chicha placed one hand over her belly and peered through the doorway. "And what are the odds he'd attack us?"

Riku cringed, biting the inside of his mouth. "Pretty high if we're here, so if you want us to go—"

"Do you really think we'd do that?" A weak smile spread across her face. "It's late, and I'm not about to let you kids camp out in the jungle."

"I agree," said Tiz. "I can tell you've got good intentions, and you're not the ones forcing them to collect hearts. The way I see it, you're just like Agnès; you might even bring hope to this world!"

"Well, gawrsh, we'll do our best! We heroes gotta stick together, anyway!" And what better way for Goofy to emphasize this, than to set his hands on both Riku and Kairi's shoulders. "And if ya want, I can always help with the cookin' while we're here."

"Hmm… Well, I wouldn't mind an extra hand." Chicha gave a gentle laugh, taking another peek inside. "How are you with kids?"

"I love 'em!" Goofy grinned from ear to ear, stuffing a hand down his pocket. "Got a kiddo myself, 'course, he's gettin' pretty big these days! Kinda miss when he was younger sometimes. Here, I even got a picture of him!" He pulled out a whole strip of photos, and before Riku knew it, Goofy broke into one of his sappy ramble about everything from a run-in with Bigfoot to Max's first date. Even if Riku didn't know the guy, he still felt a small twinge of embarrassment for him. But then again, that was just one of Goofy's many charms: his over the top sentimentality.

They spent about an hour and a half, maybe two hours, gathered in the dining room, swapping stories around the table. Tiz wove a tale about how he and his friends broke into a mine and freed a whole group of captive kids called Canary Boys from enslavement. Donald regaled the gang with a story about a tribal village in the mountains who worshipped some creep with a golden coin. Chicha described her kids' antics in full detail, from their bickering over heights to their attempts to sneak into the jungle.

For those brief moments, Kuzco, Yzma, Xigbar, and the Heartless barely registered in Riku's mind, but that all changed once Pacha lumbered through the door, his eyes baggy and movements sluggish.

"Hey, dad's home!" Tipo tore down the stairs with Chaca in hot pursuit, and Pacha scooped them up in his big, burly arms. Tipo then went on about how he ate a bug, prompting some giggles and snorts from the table, while Chicha met her husband by the doorway.

"I'm glad you made it back safely." She gave him a quick peck on the lips, then motioned toward the table. "And before you say anything, I already know what happened."

"Y-you do?" Pacha gulped, looking away. "I was gonna tell you later, but—"

"Shh. It's okay. The village is fine."

"Really?" Pacha gave the others a wide-eyed look. "So did you change his mind?"

"Never got the chance," said Riku. "Word on the street's that the emperor's dead, but—"

"What?! I mean, how? He was doing just fine this morning…"

"Maybe he got eaten by a jaguar!" Tipo chomped a few times and flailed his little hands.

Chaca leaned toward him, shaking her head. "But a jaguar would never go to the city, Tipo. I bet it was poison!"

Frowning, Pacha set both his kids on the stairs. "Kids, this isn't the time to be joking around. If the emperor's really gone, it could be serious…"

Riku held his head up with one hand, blowing his bangs out of his eyes. "Probably is, but don't sweat it. We plan on doing some recon tomorrow, and if we have our way, we'll have this all wrapped up before sunset." Unlikely, but they could sure as heck try. Besides, Pacha probably needed the reassurance.

"Yeah, we're professionals!" said Donald. "So you just relax and let us take care of this."

Blowing a deep sigh, Pacha rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I should probably put Misty away for the night." After patting his kids on the heads, he dragged himself back outside. Chicha led the kids upstairs, and the others hang by the table, quietly watching the front door.

A few minutes later, and a deep, bellowing scream breached the house. Was it a Heartless? Xigbar? All of the above? Not wanting to take chances, Riku bolted outside, Keyblade in hand. He and the others wound past the house, spotting Pacha near a thatch-roofed stable, sitting flat on his rear. His llama trembled and wailed, knobby legs wobbling. At least, one of the llamas; somehow, some way, a second one had appeared, all scraggly with messy black fur around its neck, red fur around its body resembling a tattered robe, big, round eyes, and a tan face.

To top it all off, that same llama started speaking in a nasally voice.

"Wait, I know you. You're that whiny peasant!"

And just like that, Riku's blood became boiling lava, while his face got caught between a grimace and a glare. It wasn't just the llama's attitude, either. Where the city carried a faintly salty aroma, this llama carried a smell like dry, decaying leaves smothered by a moist, dense fog; subtle, yet impossible to ignore. Couple that with his word choice, his current appearance, and the fact that a certain old prune had a whole lab packed with potions, and the scattered puzzle pieces started to click back together.

Silent, Riku watched the two closely. The llama pushed himself up with his front legs, while Pacha cocked his head to the side, brow raised.

"Emperor Kuzco?"

The llama scoffed. "Cha. Who did you think you were talking to?"

Pacha's mouth hung open, and he fidgeted in place, mumbling, rubbing his arms, clearly at a total loss. But while he tried to form words, Donald broke into a snickering fit.

"Ha! That'll teach ya!"

Kuzco's ears twitched, and he whipped toward the others. For a short, fleeing moment, he gaped at the group, Donald especially, but in a flash, he was back to his original dry expression. "Uh huh. So, what's with the circus act?"

Ouch. In less than a second, the tension spiked, as Donald puffed up, feathers ruffling, face red, and hands opening and closing.

"Who're you calling a—"

"Donald…" Kairi stepped in his path, her gaze sharp as a knife. "I don't think we should pick a fight with him."

The llama gave a painfully smug smirk. "Well, duh. I mean, we're talking treason. That's kinda a bad idea."

"Not as bad as destroying a village!" Donald swept his staff toward Kuzco, standing on the tips of his toes. "And don't act dumb. We know all about your plans!"

He waved one of his hooves, ears flat against his head. "Oh, boo hoo."

Wow. You'd think he would've noticed by now that his body was coated in fur, or that his ears moved, that he'd lost nearly all his digits, and that his neck had stretched out like a snake. Just how dense was this guy?

Tapping the side of his head, Goofy looked to Riku. "Gee, do ya think that potion made him numb?"

Kuzco's head snapped toward Goofy, and he arched his brow. "Okay, none of that even made sense."

"Wow." Riku threw up his hands and shook his head. "Maybe you should look in a mirror…"

Moving closer, Pacha reached for Kuzco's shoulder, but the emperor swatted his hand away. "No touchie!"

Pacha withdrew his hand, but remained behind him. "Hey, Your Highness… Are you feeling all right?"

"Well, I'd feel a lot better if I knew what was going on!" He shakily rose onto his hind legs and set his front hooves on his hips, only to topple over the next second. Lifting his head off the ground, he looked back and forth, then down to his hooves. Then it finally seemed to click. Eyes bulging, Kuzco scrambled backwards with a scream, dashed over toward a nearby pond, and stared long and hard at his reflection. Then he leaped back, touching his faces with a look of utter horror.

"Aah! My face! My beautiful face!"

Holding his hands out, Pacha steadily approached. "Whoa, easy there, Your Highness. It's gonna be—"

"It is so _not_ okay!" He sniffled and whimpered. "Just look at me! I'm an ugly, stinky llama!"

Watching Kuzco's tantrum, Sora plopped down next to Riku. _I'd feel bad for him if he wasn't such a big jerk!_

Riku groaned. "Tell me about it. I just met him, and I'm sick of him already…"

"Well, maybe there's some good in him?" Kairi smiled sheepishly, not sounding particularly convinced. "It has to be somewhere. Even if it's deep, deep down…"

"Don't get your hopes up," said Donald. "I still think he's in league with the Heartless!"

Kuzco screeched to a stop, ears perking. "Did you just say Heartless?" Squinting, he stretched his neck out, and then immediately reared back and raised a trembling hoof. "Wait a second! Freaky, talking animals, a Heartless, all these ugly, peasant houses…" He spun towards Pacha, leaning directly in his face. "This is all part of some revenge scheme, isn't it?"

Pacha's shoulders rose, then fell, and he took a step back. "Hey, I don't believe in revenge."

"That's what they all say, but I can see right through you." He brought a hoof to his eyes, then stretched out his neck. "Oh yeah. You just couldn't accept that I was gonna knock down your little home, so you hired a bunch of weirdoes, turned me into a llama, and—"

"You know, this isn't just about you," said Tiz, and the moment he spoke up, Kuzco stiffened, slowly turned his head, and gawked.

"Uh, hello? I'm the _emperor._ This whole kingdom revolves around me!"

Riku inhaled through his teeth, shoulders hunched. Oh, the things he could say. If it weren't for his self-control, he'd consider slugging Kuzco for such a stupid, self-centered remark. But Riku wasn't dumb, and Kairi was right; picking fights would get them nowhere. No need to lower themselves to his level.

But once more, Donald started stomping toward Kuzco, and this time it took both Goofy and Kairi to pull him back, and that didn't stop him from squawking and squirming.

Pacha's face crinkled up, and he averted his gaze, eying his house without a word. Meanwhile, Tiz took a slow, deep breath, fingers flexing. He must've been in the same boat as Riku, just trying to hold back his rage.

"If you really believe that, then you're unfit to rule this country. Don't you realize that there are children here? And not just children, but entire families who depend on this land!"

"Well, too bad. They'll just have to find a new hill."

And, just like that, he crossed about a million lines. Riku had heard enough, and he wasn't alone.

Donald's struggling grew even wilder than before, but instead of holding him back, Kairi loosened her grip, hands clenching and back arching while she gave a strained shout.

"What's _wrong_ with you?!"

Oh, but that was just the beginning. Taking his staff in both hands, Donald trampled across the grass, but before he could so much as flick Kuzco, Sora flew in front of him, slammed into Kuzco like a cannonball, and pinned him to the grass. Eyes glowing, he bared his teeth, snarling in Kuzco's face. A bit rash, but after everything he said, that llama had it coming, and Riku refused to bail him out. As a matter of fact, Riku sound found himself stomping toward the emperor, his footsteps heavy, his fists clenched, and his glare as chilling as a glacier. Tiz drew his sword, and though he made no sudden moves, he hovered next to Riku, matching Riku's glare with a scowl of his own.

Sucking in a huge gulp of air, Kairi stormed toward the others and slapped her hands on her hips. Though at first he fidgeted and bit his lip, even Goofy squeezed into the fray, leaning over Sora's shoulder and looking at Kuzco dead-on.

The downside to all this was that the surrounding mob left Kuzco squirming and when he started kicking his hind feet, Sora nearly tumbled off of him, saved only by the fact that he had the emperor's arms pinned to the grass.

"H-hey! Weren't you listening? You can't do this! I'm—"

Goofy cut him off, "If ya want us to listen to ya, then ya better stop thinkin' about yourself and start actin' like a real king!"

Kuzco stuck out his tongue. "Please! Why would I listen to a talking dog?"

Riku leaned closer. "Well, why should _we_ listen to a talking llama?"

"Do I really have to repeat myself? Remember, I'm kind of a big deal, and as soon as they find out I'm missing—"

"They're not gonna do anything," said Donald. "Everyone thinks you're dead, and now Yzma's in charge."

Kuzco burst into laughter. "No way! Yzma loves me. There's no way she'd pull a stunt like that."

"But she _does_ have all those potions," said Kairi. "Maybe instead of pointing fingers at us, you should worry about her."

"That's a funny thing to say when you've got me _surrounded!_ "

Donald thumped his staff against his palm. "And it'll stay that way until you change your mind!"

Pacha wrung his hands, then rubbed his neck. "Uh, guys… I don't think blackmail's going to help."

Tiz tucked his sword away, turning to face him. "Maybe, but we can't let him walk away. Aren't you worried about your home?"

"Oh, I am, and unless he changes his mind, I'm not helping him get back to the palace; I just don't think violence is the answer."

"Wow! You actually said something smart." Stretching his neck, Kuzco looked the whole group over. "So why don't you act like good little peasants and take me back?"

Riku slowly rolled his eyes. "Because, unlike you, we have our priorities straight. Plus, out here, you're powerless, and as far as we're concerned, you're just an annoying, bratty llama." Sure, it was blunt, but why pull his punches? The guy deserved a reality check.

"Well, fine!" Glowering, he bonked his head against Sora's and jerked one of his arms free, slapping him with a hoof and dragging himself out of his grip. "If you won't help me, I'll just go back there myself!" And while Donald lunged at him, Kuzco stepped aside and hopped through the gap he left behind. "Oh, and if I were you, I'd watch out."

"Gah! Get back here!" Donald bolted after him, lobbing fireballs at his hooves. The sudden flames made Kuzco shriek and lunge to the side, and the nearby grass lit up in a blaze of orange fire, steadily spreading around the field.

"Hey! Are you crazy?!" Kuzco shrieked, though when Donald raised his staff again, he took off like a speeding bullet.

Smoke started swirling around Donald's staff, but before he could swing another spell, Pacha leaped in front of him, while Kairi blasted the grass with a wide stream of water.

"Look, I know you're mad, but you can't start flinging fire around!"

Kairi nodded, and when the final flames flickered out, her Keyblade faded from sight. "I'm not happy about this either, but we're trying to _save_ this village. Acting carelessly won't get us anywhere…"

"But now he's getting away!"

"But it's a big, scary jungle," said Goofy. "Do ya really think he can make it on his own?"

Rubbing his cheek, Sora lifted a brand new note. _'Well, I don't want him_ _or_ _Yzma taking the throne! Why do they even need an emperor?'_

"It's never that simple," said Tiz. "Perhaps a democratic government would work better in the long run, but we're outsiders, and I don't think it's fair for us to decide how the people live." He wandered over to the burned grass, giving the ashes a forlorn glance. "I just want to make sure this village flourishes, and if there's a way to resolve this peacefully, then I'd choose that over violence in a heartbeat."

Resting one of his hands on the fence posts, Pacha peered down the hill. "Well, if there's no Kuzco, there's no Kuzcotopia, but…"

Riku moved next to him, smiling wryly. "I get it. Even if it means saving your village, you don't want him to pay with his life."

"I just couldn't live with myself if anything happened to him. People can change, and I'm sure that even Kuzco has a little good inside him."

"I wanted to think that too," said Kairi. "But it's hard. In any other world, Kuzco would be our enemy, and what he's doing still isn't right."

Threading his fingers through his hair, Riku blew a tremendous sigh. "Well, I'm not gonna go easy on him. That guy needs a serious wake up call, and playing nice would just inflate his ego."

Still, if they left him alone, there was a chance he'd end up jaguar chow, if not Heartless food outright. Besides, somebody had to keep an eye on him and keep that attitude in check.

Ugh. If Riku were spiteful, he might've left Kuzco alone, but before he knew it, he was wandering down the hill. He'd probably never hear the end of this.

**x.x.x**

So far, so good. Who knew those little Key twerps could act so _cold?_ As he strolled through the jungle ferns, Xigbar wore a wide grin. Not too far away, he spotted Kronk standing next to a fat, yellow bird with a curly blue crest, scribbling some kinda notes. Yzma, on the other hand, moved right along with him with a smile toothy smile that might've made him shiver if he could actually feel anything. She really was a wrinkly old prune, and with her thin, bony figure, you'd think she would've snapped, but nope. She kept up the pace, steepling her fingers and snickering to herself.

Once they made it a few more feet, she stopped and took a quick look at her big, bone-headed bodyguard. "You know, for once, your ineptitude is actually working in our favor! I'm almost impressed."

Lifting his eyes off his notepad, Kronk gave her a dumb little stare. "Uh, thanks. I think…"

She cackled, moving forward again. "Oh, it's brilliant! Brilliant… To think that brat would end up with the same peasant whose home he planned to destroy. What a beautiful irony…"

Xigbar chuckled. "Heh, I'll say. I'm surprised the old fatso even put up with him. If it were _me_ , I woulda shoved him off that hill and ended it right there."

"But isn't that a little harsh?" said Kronk.

"Yeah, yeah." He waved his hand, continuing along. "Point is, that group's a bomb just waiting to blow up."

"Yes! And oh, how I long to see the sorry look on his face. He's spent all his life waited on by eager servants, yet now he's been reduced to pitiful livestock, ridiculed and reprimanded and nearly _fried_ by that furious fowl! I only wish I could have seen it up close…"

A rustling sound drove Xigbar to a stop, and he poked his head around one of the nearby trees just in time to catch a shaggy mess of black and red fur muttering to himself.

"Wah, I'm just _so_ heartless! Ha, yeah. Right. When will they get with the program? I mean, nobody else has a problem, but they just _had_ to side with Mr. High and Mighty." Kuzco stopped, turning his nose up and flattening his ears. "Well, I don't even _need_ their help. I've got eyes like a hawk; this jungle's gonna be a breeze!"

Wow. Even when he was all by himself, he still couldn't shut up. Was he in love with the sound of his voice? Given what he'd seen of the pipsqueak, Xigbar wouldn't put it past him. But, much as he wanted to keep watching, Yzma soon nudged him out of the way, and her grin stretched so wide he thought it'd pop right off. Oh, and then Kronk just had to squeeze his way in. At this rate, it was getting a bit too close for comfort. Plus, knowing Yzma, she'd probably blow their cover with some shrill, obnoxious laughter.

Well, that just wouldn't do, so Xigbar swiveled around and whispered to the duo. "You two stand back. I got this." And with that outta the way, he brushed his hands together and emerged from the underbrush, giving Kuzco a good old wave. "Yo, Kuzco! Buddy."

Kuzco's ears perked, and his lips snapped into a smile. "Xigbar? Dude, what are you doing all the way out here?" He stumbled over to him, legs still all wobbly. What a laugh. But, seeing how he needed to make a good impression, Xigbar traipsed right over to him and slung an arm around his shoulders.

"Oh, just takin' a stroll. Thought I'd get some fresh air." He snickered. "But, man, you look awful. I almost didn't recognize ya."

"Hey, hey! Ever heard of personal space?" He swatted Xigbar's hand away. "And yeah, I know I look bad. Thanks for the reminder."

"Whoa, no need to get all defensive. How'd you even end up like this, anyway? Not every day you end up a living sweater."

"Ugh. I bet it's that talking duck! He had this weird, magic stick, and he even tried setting me on fire!" He gestured at himself with a hoof. "Can you believe it?"

"Heh, now that's just rude." He said it in the most condescending voice possible, though the kiddo didn't seem to catch on.

"I know, right? But now that you're here, I've got nothing to worry about. …Not that I was worried in the first place." He puffed out his chest and lifted his chin in a show of self-absorbed confidence.

Well, he'd just have to fix that, wouldn't he? Clapping his hands together, Xigbar took a step back. "Let me guess. You want me to bring you all the way back to the palace, right? Take ya to Yzma, have her work her mojo and turn ya back to your 'handsome' self…"

"Uh, duh. I mean, c'mon. You can't expect me to _stay_ like this."

"Oh, I think I can…" Xigbar set one hand on his hip and waved the other. "Hate to break it to ya, buddy, but you're stuck."

"Excuse me?" Kuzco squinted, strutting right up to him. "What's with the attitude? Remember, I'm the guy in charge here."

Xigbar circled around him, snickering some more. "Naw. You're just a shaggy, old llama. You might think you call the shots, but the sad fact is, you're powerless here."

"Gah! Not you too. Is everyone here going crazy?

"Naaah, I just don't like ya. Truth is, I always thought you were a brat." Still, he smacked Kuzco on the back and continued strutting around. "But that's not all. See, out here, you don't have your little body guards to wait on ya hand and foot. You've got no palace, you can't even walk on two legs, and those kids who pushed you around? They've got more power than your whole army, and they could wipe you out in a second if they wanted."

Kuzco's skinny little legs started trembling. "You're kidding. This has to be some kinda joke! I know. It's a birthday prank!"

"As if." Xigbar stopped near the trunk of a tree, leaning back. "Face it, kiddo, you're fresh outta luck, and if you want outta this mess, you'll have to figure it out on your own."

He didn't even give Kuzco a chance to talk back before he stepped back into the bushes and crept outta sight.

Sure, it wasn't some cheesy darkness speech, but those were the old coot's thing. Sometimes brutal honesty was all you really needed.

_**TO BE CONTINUED** _


	19. Kuzco's Denial

Was the universe _trying_ to kill him? This whole day felt like one sick joke with him as the walking punch line. The timing was terrible. Not only was Kuzco the emperor, but it was the day before his birthday! So while he expected a shower of gifts, food, heaps of attention, and a grand ceremony with confetti, streamers, cheering crowds, and fireworks, what'd he get?

Nothing. No, it was worse than nothing, because it'd be one thing if everyone ignored him. Then he could order them to pick up the slack. Instead, he was stuck as a spindly-legged, ugly, disgusting, shaggy mess!

In his frustration, Kuzco smacked a dangling vine out of his way, ears back and brow wrinkled. His nostrils flared, and while his legs wobbled with each little step, he still stomped his way through the underbrush, cringing whenever a bug buzzed over his face. A snag of mossy trees tangled together above his head. Big, round eyes stared at him, hiding behind bushes, up in the treetops, and the nonstop squeaks, hoots, and rumbles chilled him to the bone.

He heard a hiss, and something slithered across a nearby branch. A snake? There were seriously _snakes_ in here? Great. He'd even prefer that obnoxious squirrel! Squirrels didn't eat llamas. They ate nuts. They were tiny, insignificant, and totally beneath him. But snakes? He shuddered, imagining a python coiling around his annoyingly long neck. He'd totally kick 'em if it happened, but it'd still be way too close for comfort!

And it still didn't add up. Why'd this have to happen to him? Why couldn't it be some crummy peasant nobody cared about? It was bad enough that Pacha, or whatever his name was, threw a fit over Kuzcotopia. Really, he should've been grateful that his silly little hill was gonna become the basis for his summer home! And then there were those _freaks_ with their magic spells and their dumb, talking animals. What was their _problem?_ If he wasn't stuck in this stupid jungle, and if he was still his cool, handsome self, he'd totally order his army to hunt them down and stuff them in the dungeon!

But it was one thing for some fat peasant and his evil minions to get on his case. With Xigbar, it was totally different. Disgusting. Insulting! And, okay, maybe just a little bit scary.

Coming to a stop, Kuzco lowered his head, and he scuffed his hoof in the dirt. Out here, he had no guards, no army, no palace, and no fingers! He'd been stripped of his robes, his crown, and worst of all, he was all alone. Those weirdos could shoot fire, for crying out loud, but the fact remained that Kuzco was powerless. Weak. In no time, he'd gone from a rich, powerful ball of charisma to livestock.

That just wouldn't do.

Scoffing, he lifted his head and rolled his eyes, stomping through another patch of bushes until his front hoof caught on a root, which sent him tumbling headfirst down a hill. Yelping, he tried digging his hooves into the dirt, skidding to a stop at the very bottom and near a pile of… bones? Really?

A second look revealed that they were indeed bones, peeled clean of any flesh. And then he heard low, rumbling snores, which made him shiver and gulp. Wobbling back onto his feet, he did a double take, spotting several furry, black figures dozing on branches, in bushes, and right next to him. Sharp fangs, sharp claws, huge, muscular legs…

When another bush rustled, he nearly shrieked, stopping only when that dumb squirrel popped his head out.

Normally, he would've mocked him, but that little pest whipped out a bright red balloon, bent it into a llama shape and pulled out a needle, grinning like a psychopath. Despite Kuzco's pleas, he popped the dumb thing, and for all of two seconds, Kuzco's heart froze stone cold.

But the jaguars didn't budge, and a smirk spread across his lips. He burst out laughing, and before he knew it, those cats had sprung to their feet, roared, snarled, and pounced at him, ready to tear him limb from limb.

Screaming, he tore down the hill, springing over small ledges and cliffs, ducking into bushes, praying for his life that those stupid cats wouldn't make him their next meal. Why was this happening? Again, was the whole world out to get him? Another stinking root sent him rolling, and soon he landed on the edge of a cliff, with all the jaguars closing in, including a scrawny little cub who squeaked in his face.

This wasn't happening. It couldn't end like this! He was too young and handsome and, c'mon, it wasn't even his birthday yet! It wasn't his fault he'd become a llama! No, it was… It was totally that peasant! And not just the peasant, but that duck, that freakish dog guy, and those kids with their weird hair colors and even weirder clothes. They were behind all this! They should've been jaguar chow, not him! If he just had a little more power, if he just had _somebody_ to boss around, he'd give them a great big reminder of just who they were dealing with.

Before Kuzco knew it, resentment began boiling inside him. It deep into his chest, twisting and tangling into tight little knots. It clouded his fears, and his trembling stopped altogether. His whole face pinched tightly into a glare, while a faint rustling from above made his ears twitch. The jaguars all crouched down, licking their lips and wiggling their butts. Then, just before they could pounce, a black and gold figure broke through the treetops, driving its spear into one of the mangy cats.

He had to slap his face with a hoof to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. This turned out to be a terrible idea, as the hard surface made his cheek sting, making him wince and whine. But hey, that gold-armored Heartless continued jabbing those pesky cats. And if that wasn't cool enough, a pack of blue monkeys leaped down and started shredding through the jaguars' backs. Another golden headdress popped out of the bushes, and with it, another Heartless, thrusting its spear into a jaguar's side.

It happened so fast that Kuzco burst into strained laughter, watching the jaguars roll into their sides and poof into black smoke. Sure, some were smart enough to bolt back into the bushes, but those too stubborn to run got skewered, slashed, and pinned to the ground. Why? Well, why did it matter? The Heartless were saving him! No way was he gonna question it.

When the last jaguar poofed out of sight, Kuzco lifted himself up on his hooves and strutted right up to the Heartless pack. Each and every one slowly pivoted around, staring at him with their blank, yellow eyes and smacking their jagged lips. Waving a hoof, Kuzco wore a tight, uneven smile.

"About time somebody started showing me respect! So, hey, why don't you act like good little Heartless and take me back to the palace?"

The little monkeys rubbed their hands together, while the warriors squeezed their spears and iburst Kuzco's personal bubble.

Gulping, Kuzco took a step back and waved his hooves. "Hey, hey! I said take me back. Sheesh, are you deaf or something?"

They didn't say a word, just kept on staring, while the air thickened and the temperatures dropped.

**x.x.x**

If Kuzco were smart, he would have stuck to the path, but he'd already proven that his ego overshadowed his brain. What could've been a simple chase wound up leading the group on a meandering dash through the jungle, with only a few muddy hoof prints and a foggy smell to guide them. At the front of the pack, Sora sprinted on all fours, stopping every now and then to whiff the air. Riku bolted right behind him, hands curled into fists and eyes scanning the nearby bushes. Beside him, Kairi carried a small, white orb in her palm, shining rays of bright light on the surrounding trees.

With Pacha unarmed, it fell upon Donald and Goofy to act as his bodyguards, and while Donald mumbled and groaned about Kuzco for the past half hour or so, he waddled at lightning speed, bashing his staff against a python that snapped at Pacha's shoulder while Goofy tossed his shield at a jaguar's snout and sent it scampering away. For the most part, the group kept quiet, and with a civilian joining them, Riku refused to summon his Keyblade, lest he attract unwanted Heartless. The llama tracks led them through a path of several shrubs, beneath at least a dozen low-hanging trees, and ended abruptly at the top of a hill.

There was no mistaking the shrill, nasally scream down below.

At that moment, Pacha's face turned snow white. His hands locked up, and he squeezed between Donald and Goofy. "I knew we should have warned him!" He took off running before the others could step in, though Donald grabbed at the tail of his poncho.

"Wak, are you crazy?!"

Pacha kept running without looking back. "Well, somebody has to help him!"

"Yeah, but we're the ones who can—"

"Too late," said Riku. "Best thing we can do is keep moving."

While Donald sighed, Goofy took off down the hill, waving for the others to follow. "You heard him, fellers!"

No point in arguing. They'd already made up their minds, so while Donald huffed and rattled his staff, Riku, Kairi, and Sora scrambled after Goofy. Together, they dashed down the hill, leaped across a nearby ledge, and trampled through ferns, grass, and shrubs. Behind, Riku heard Donald's frantic quacks, while Pacha managed to sprint two yards ahead of the others, stopping only when they reached the edge of another ledge. A quick glance below revealed Kuzco, surrounded by glittering gold figures and bright blue monkeys. The thick, sulfuric stench that came with them made their true natures crystal clear.

Drawing a breath, Riku flexed his fingers and willed the Kingdom Key into his grasp. His left hand plucked Sora's black necklace over his head, threading it through the hilt and transforming it into Oblivion. A flash from the left told him that Kairi'd already grabbed Destiny's Embrace, while Sora threw himself down from the ledge and tackled two of the Powerwilds. Goofy's shield sailed over their heads. Lightning crackled over the crowd, but while the Heartless whipped around and Riku and Kairi raised their weapons, Pacha's next move froze the duo in their tracks.

Wailing at the top of his lungs, he leaped off the ledge, grabbed onto a dangling vine, and swung right over the Heartless, scooping Kuzco up in his arms.

"I gotcha, Your Highness! Just hang on tight."

Despite the fact that Pacha just rescued him, Kuzco started squirming. "You know, you're the last person I wanna see right now!"

"Quit complaining!" Donald shouted, blasting shards of ice into a Powerwild's face. Unfortunately, this only made Kuzco yell, while his struggling intensified.

"Says the guy who almost fried me!"

Kairi shook her head and swept her Keyblade over the Heartless, making sound like a sigh mixed with a growl. The bleating of sheep drowned out the rest of Donald's ranting, while rings of purple energy assaulted the Sun Warriors. Half of them toppled over and started snoring, while the other half clawed at their golden armor, bubbles floating over their heads. Sparks of blue fire swirled around Riku's weapon, but before he got a chance to launch a Shotlock, the vine carrying Pacha and Kuzco slammed into a tree, wrapped around their torsos, and tied them in place.

To make matters worse, the branch started to crack, making Kuzco sneer.

"You just had to make things worse, didn't you?"

"Well, look on the bright side," said Pacha. "At least you're safe from the Heartless!"

"Oh yeah? Well, those Heartless did a better job of saving me, than—" The crack grew, and soon the whole branch started to sag. "…I hate you."

Pacha never got a chance to retort before the whole branch snapped and came crashing down. Anyone else might've panicked, but not Riku. Though he cringed at the falling log, he was quick to snap his fingers and shout, "Stop!"

The log instantly froze, and Kairi leaped down from the ledge and dashed to the edge of the cliff. Hoisting her Keyblade over her head, she summoned a bright, electrified sphere. The pull of her Magnega spell dragged the two back toward solid ground. At the same time, Goofy twirled his way through charging Sun Warriors and Sora struck them down with pillars of purple lightning. When more Powerwilds leaped down from the treetops and new Sun Warriors sprung out of the bushes, Donald swatted them back with a gust of wind.

As they flew backwards, Riku squinted and thrust his weapon forward, launching a barrage of blue fireballs. The Dark Firaga blasted holes in their bodies and sent their hearts soaring into the sky. When no more Heartless appeared, Riku flicked his wrist and let his Keyblade fade away. He turned around just in time to catch the log landing gently in the grass. Soon the magnetic sphere flickered out of sight, and Kairi moved over to the still-frozen duo, slicing the teeth of her Keyblade across the vine. While nothing happened at first, the vine eventually snapped just as Kuzco and Pacha started breathing again and Stopga's effects finally faded.

Squirming his way free, Kuzco looked down, then glanced at Kairi, and then gave the others a wide-eyed stare. "Okay, that was weird. Convenient, but still weird."

Tucking his staff away, Donald stomped right up to him. "Aren't you gonna thank us?"

"Uh, no." He pushed him away, prompting several agitated squawks. "And why should I? You were all ganging up on me an hour ago!"

Kairi's eyes narrowed, and a small frown lined her lips. "But we saved your life! Isn't that enough?"

"Pff, I bet you only did it for that peasant." He nudged Pacha with his hoof, while he groggily got back up.

"You should still show a little gratitude."

"Uh huh." Kuzco tipped his chin up, cracking a tight-lipped smile, which faded within seconds. Slamming his hoof down, he stretched out his neck and gave another sneer. "But none of this would've happened if you'd just followed my orders! Or, here's a thought, maybe you shouldn't have turned me into a _llama!_ " As he said that, black mist curled up around his ankles, and tension gripped Riku from head to toe.

He watched Kuzco closely, jaw tight. The wisps were small, barely a few inches off the ground, but darkness had a way of exploding inside those with weak hearts. With such a selfish attitude, it's no wonder the Heartless had flocked to him. He had no weapons, no special powers. Just a puny heart on a silver platter. If they weren't careful, he'd end up losing himself like all the others.

So, what to do? For the moment, Riku stayed silent, shutting his eyes and rubbing his forehead. The sound of heavy footsteps told him that someone, probably Donald, wasn't too pleased by Kuzco's accusation, but Kairi spoke up before he got a chance, somehow managing a calm, friendly tone.

"Look, Kuzco, I know you're stressed, but we really do want to help you."

"Or maybe you're the real mastermind!"

Something slammed into the ground, and Riku opened his eyes just in time to catch Sora flying at Kuzco, leaning up in his face, and tapping his claw against his notepad. ' _Leave Kairi outta this!'_

Donald nodded, arms folded and face slightly red. "When are you gonna get it through your thick skull? Yzma did it, not us."

Kuzco scoffed, waving his hoof. "Please, she was my royal advisor. There's no way she'd turn against me."

Riku gave him a dry look. "Was?"

"Well, okay, I might've fired her, but so what? She was getting way too old for the job, and it's not like she was that worked up about it, or she never would've invited me to dinner!"

Goofy's brow creased, and he started scratching his head. "I dunno, Kuzco. She seemed pretty happy you were gone. And who's to say that dinner wasn't a trap? All she'd need to do is have somebody like Kronk knock ya out and then throw ya right outta the palace."

Riku's eyes flew wide open, and he snapped his fingers. "Hey, wasn't Kronk the one carrying that bag in the first place?"

"Yup! And that same bag landed on top of Pacha's cart."

"See?" said Kairi. "It all adds up. She must have used a potion to turn you into a llama, had Kronk carry you outside, and when he tripped, you just happened to end up with us."

Sora nodded, scribbling a crude doodle of Yzma's face. _'It's got "crazy revenge scheme" written all over it! She even snatched your throne.'_

"N-no way!" Kuzco slammed his front hooves down again, and that black mist started creeping up his forelegs. "She was just—and he'd… and come on! They're—"

"Use your head," said Riku. "You can't live life without consequences."

"Uh, Kuzco?" Pacha stepped closer to him, reaching for his back. "Maybe you should calm down a bit. You're looking kinda—"

"I'm _fine!_ " It came out in an explosive roar, and Kuzco smacked Pacha's arm away. But as his hoof swept through the air, small, blue flames sailed across the breeze, grazing Pacha's cheek. Though weak, the tiny embers still made him yelp, sending him staggering backwards. Gritting his teeth, Riku called out Oathkeeper again and blasted Pacha with a beam of green light.

While the Curaga spell washed over Pacha's body, Kuzco started laughing.

"Did you see that? Heheh…" His eyes became tiny slits, and a smirk stretched all the way across his snout. "It's payback time, ducky."

"Oh, no you don't!" Twirling his staff, Donald charged at Kuzco, but Kairi grabbed him by the back of his jacket and yanked him back.

"Donald, stop! You'll only make things worse."

"But he just hurt Pacha!"

Riku scowled, resting a hand on his hip. "And you really think aggression's gonna help?"

Rubbing his cheek, Pacha moved toward Kuzco again. "I'm fine, but listen to us, Kuzco! We _don't_ want to fight you."

"Well, maybe I don't want your help!" Black smoke continued swirling around Kuzco, while he lifted his hoof for another attack. "Unless you take me back to the palace, you can forget all about your little pity parties!" He lobbed another dark flame, but Goofy leaped in the way, and it bounced back in Kuzco's face.

At the same time, Pacha gawked at the emperor. "What's happening to him?"

"It's darkness," said Riku, his voice bitter and cold. What more needed to be said? The results were already clear as day.

Before Kuzco got a chance to make another move, Sora charged like a bull, teeth bared. Riku had half a mind to intervene, but froze when he saw Sora slide to a stop and heard a burst of baas filling the air. Cool, clear magic wrapped around Kuzco's body. His eyelids grew heavy, and he toppled over in the grass. His manic laughter gave way to snoring, and the dark smog crawled away.

With Kuzco down, Riku blew a tremendous sigh of relief, once again banishing his weapon. He knelt down next to the sleeping llama, looking him over. The thick stench of sulfur now evaporated, and the murky smell of fog gradually returned. "Well, at least this'll buy us more time."

Soon, Pacha lifted Kuzco off the ground and draped him over his shoulders. From there, the group turned around, winding their way through the jungle once more, until they stumbled upon a rippling stream. Once there, Pacha set Kuzco aside in a soft bed of leaves. He grabbed a small log and a skinny twig, but Donald waddled over and set the wood ablaze with just one flick of his staff.

"Thanks." Pacha scooted back, an uneven smile on his face. Meanwhile, the others pulled up a few nearby stones as makeshift benches and gathered around the flickering flames.

Sitting with a hunch, Donald moaned. "So, what're we gonna do with him?"

Kairi leaned back on her palms, watching Kuzco's sleeping form. "Well, we can't just abandon him."

Donald's beak bent into a frown, and his face wrinkled and contorted. "Bah! But he's so annoying, and he won't listen to anything we say."

Pacha leaned forward, rubbing his neck. "Well, maybe we should go easy on him."

"What?!" Donald squawked, while Sora's jaw dropped.

_'But he's a huge jerk!'_

"I know that, but there's a difference between being firm and picking fights."

Goofy chuckled, looking to Donald. "Don't ya remember how hard it was to get Riku to listen to us? You were always pushin' him to stick to the mission, and we all know how well that worked out."

Riku grimaced. "Are you saying Kuzco's like me?" Okay, so maybe he was stuck up and selfish back then, but at least he still had morals! Kuzco took things to the next level, so how could Goofy even compare them?

Giggling, Kairi placed her hand over Riku's. "I can sort of see a resemblance, but it's really small. Besides, you learned your lesson; Kuzco hasn't yet."

"Right. But that doesn't mean he won't…" Riku inhaled deeply, then blew a puff of air. "Still, we can't take him back to the palace. He's way too unstable, and if we give him an easy way out, then he'll have no reason to change."

"Well, what if we bring him back to the village?" said Kairi. "If he spends some time there, maybe he'll start to appreciate it."

Sora perked up, grinning, while his head bobbed up and down. _'Hey, maybe you're onto something! I bet Chicha could handle him, and if he starts warming up to the place, he might actually make some friends.'_

"Maybe, but that's if he bothers to stick around," said Riku. "Unless we keep him tied up, there's nothing stopping him from sneaking back into the jungle."

"And we can't just wait here," Donald added. "We've still gotta stop Yzma and Xigbar!"

Pacha hummed, rising to his feet. "I'll talk to him once he wakes up."

"And if he doesn't listen?"

Pacha shrugged. "Then we won't help him, and he'll have to take care of himself."

Given Kuzco's attitude up until now, this was gonna be a long, long night. It didn't help that Sora's Sleep spell lasted several hours. During that time, the group napped in shifts around the fire. If any Heartless attacked during that time, the others must've wiped them out, because by the time Riku woke up, Goofy had already gone back to the ship, hauled in a backpack stuffed with supplies, and had a cast iron pan sizzling over the fire with fresh pancake batter bubbling inside.

But the food barely held Riku's attention, as the sounds of Kuzco's voice pulled his focus all the way across the clearing.

"Ugh… What happened?" He blinked, rubbing his eyes, but as soon as he turned toward the group, his face snapped into a glare. "Hey! Did you knock me out?"

Sora nodded. _'It was the only way to save you from the darkness!'_

He pushed himself onto his hind quarters. "Yeah right. What's a little darkness gonna do to me?"

Riku suppressed the urge to scowl, instead giving a calm, blank look. "It'll swallow your heart if you're not careful."

"Ooh, scary! But I'm way too—"

Before this could escalate into another argument, Pacha made his way toward the emperor. "Listen, Your Highness, I think we got off to a bad start."

Kuzco paused, raising an eyebrow. "So does that mean you're taking me back?"

"I will, but only if you build your summer home on a different hilltop."

He groaned, dragging a hoof down his face. "Ugh, not this again."

"Well, what'd you expect?" said Kairi. "It's like we told you before; the people depend on their village. You can't expect them to give it all up just for you."

"Uh, doy. What part of emperor don't you understand?"

All Riku could manage was a rough sigh. This guy was a broken record. What more could they say to persuade him?

Donald had already rolled down from one of the rocks, stopping only when Goofy moved into his path.

"Hold on a sec, Donald! I got an idea." He tipped his chin up, clearing his throat. "Kuzco, if ya don't stop thinkin' about yourself, then nobody's ever gonna respect ya."

"He's right," said Pacha. "Keep this up, and you'll end up all alone, and you'll have no one to blame but yourself."

Kuzco opened his mouth, then snapped it shut, looking away for a moment. "Psh. I have all the respect I need…"

"Then why are we the only ones who saved you?" said Riku.

There was a long pause before Kuzco finally spoke up. "You aren't! I mean, Xigbar was here, too, and…" He gulped. "And then he ditched me."

Great. If Xigbar was involved, then Kuzco already had a huge target painted on his back. With this in mind, Riku made his way over to him. "He ditched you because he knew you were vulnerable. He probably figured the Heartless would get you, or your own darkness would swallow your heart; either way, it's a win for him."

Kuzco still refused to look him in the eye. "Okay, but that's just him! I bet my army's still—"

Donald slapped his hands on his hips. "If they were here, don't you think they would've found you by now?"

"But this jungle's huge, and—"

Riku cut him off. "And they think you're dead. Yzma made sure of that."

Kuzco finally set his eyes back on Riku, crossing his front legs. "I still don't believe you."

"Then don't, but sooner or later, you're gonna have to face the facts." He turned around, eying the pan. "By the way, Goofy, that pancake's burning."

"Yikes!" Goofy rushed over to the pan, flipping the cake over. "Aww, it's not too bad. Just a little crisper than I wanted."

Chuckling, Riku gave Kuzco another glance. "Anyway, if you're dead-set on building your 'Kuzcotopia,' then you're on your own." He brushed past the campfire, waving for the others to follow, though all but Donald hesitated.

Sora crawled next to him, giving Kuzco a quick frown. _You sure this is okay?_

"He has to learn somehow." Though he lowered his voice, adding, "Besides, there's no way he's gonna leave us alone."

Sora stared for a split-second, head tilted, but soon a grin worked its way across his face. _Oh! I get it…_

Just like Riku, he motioned toward the others, and this time, Pacha, Kairi, and Goofy finally worked their way toward the bushes. Before leaving, though, Goofy scooped up the pancake, set it on a paper plate, and left it out for Kuzco. After hastily stuffing his pan, batter, and spatula away, he then scurried after Riku and the others, and they continued their walk through the jungle without a word.

About a half hour later, a nearby fern shivered, and out came Kuzco, gasping for breath. "H-hey, wait up! You can't just…" He took a huge breath, smoothing down his fur. "Look, I don't wanna turn into a Heartless!"

Donald gave him a sour look. "Why should we care?"

He frowned, giving them all a quivering lip. "Because I thought it over, and…" His neck drooped. "I guess I was pretty selfish."

Wow, that was fast. Off to the side, he saw Sora squint, scratching his head. Was he skeptical? If so, Riku wouldn't blame him. Sora'd been tricked enough times to take caution in these situations. It was one thing to say he'd changed, but a few words were hardly proof. In order to earn their trust, he'd have to do more than spout out apologies.

But that didn't stop Goofy from coming over and patting him on the back. "Aw, I bet you just aren't used to dealin' with folks like us."

"Uh, right. I don't spend a lot of time with peas—I mean, with people. Outside the palace. Who aren't servants…" He squeaked out a laugh, digging a hoof in the dirt. "Yeah, so, maybe we could start over?"

Donald huffed. "But how do we know you're—"

"We'd be happy to," said Kairi. She even gave him one of her glittering smiles.

"Ha! And to think I almost accused you of witchcraft. Boy, was I stupid." He snickered, turning to Pacha. "Oh yeah, and you can keep your village. I'm sure there's tons of other 'singing' hills out there."

Pacha's eyes went wide, then narrowed. "And you'd really go out of your way to help someone else?"

"Hey, all that stuff you guys said about respect really got to me." He brought a hoof over his chest. "I mean, you get to keep your home, I'll get off your back. What's not to like?" Kuzco even extended his hoof, as if waiting for a handshake.

"Pacha…" Riku wanted to tell him to be careful, but his hand was already hovering over Kuzco's hoof.

"Don't shake unless you mean it."

Kuzco froze for a moment, looking away. He smoothed down his hair, and after a few more seconds, he grabbed Pacha's hand and gave it a small shake. "Deal."

Standing tall, Pacha gave Kuzco a wide grin. "All right, then. Let's get you back to the palace."

"You're trusting him already?" said Donald, but Pacha nodded, already moving ahead.

"I want to at least give him a chance."

"Aw, I'm sure it'll be fine!" said Goofy, marching right beside him. "He did shake on it, y'know."

"But anyone can shake hands!"

"And anyone can change," said Kairi. "Maybe he'll surprise you!"

Sora lowered his brow, gripping his pen, but instead of writing, he tucked it back in his pocket gave Riku a quick glance. Riku's sole response was a silent nod; if anything happened, they'd just have to intervene. With numbers on their side, they had a definite advantage, so rather than voice his opinion, Riku joined the others on the trail. Still, his eyes never left Kuzco for a moment, even when they reached the edge of the jungle and closed in on the bridge.

Head held high, Pacha swept his arms toward the distant palace. "We're almost there, Your Highness."

"Sheesh, it's about time! I swear, I'm gonna need an hour-long bath once this is over." He shook himself off, then trotted onto the bridge, while Pacha laughed under his breath.

"I believe it."

Kuzco stopped, and his head snapped toward him. "Excuse me?"

"It's nothing." Shrugging, Pacha continued along, but while Riku and the others were about to join him, one of the ropes started to snap, driving them to a complete stop.

The boards under his feet cracked, and in less than second, Pacha dropped below the planks, dangling from the ropes that once carried them. "Kuzco, help!"

Kuzco swiveled around, tapping his chin. "Hmm… nah. I don't feel like it."

"But you promised!"

"Yeah, but anyone can shake hands." He snorted. "Not my fault that you believed me!"

Donald brandished his staff. "Why, you…!"

"Hold it, Donald! We don't want to wreck the whole bridge." Instead, Riku inched closer to Pacha, extending his hand. Cringing, Pacha latched onto him, and Riku slowly lifted him back on his feet, tugging him toward the cliff.

They didn't make it far before Kuzco started hopping up and down and swinging the bridge from side to side. "What's the matter? Too scared to use your magic tricks?"

Teeth clenched, Riku latched onto the rope railing and planted his feet firmly on the planks. Even then, he could already hear them cracking, and Kuzco's jumping sure didn't help. Thankfully, Goofy managed to grab onto his arm, tugging the two closer to solid ground. Then, springing over Riku's head, Sora flew at Kuzco and knocked him onto his back.

He retaliated by slamming a flame-coated hoof into Sora's face, making him skitter backwards while he smothered the fire with his hands. The bridge continued to tremble, but Sora flew right back at him, swiping burning green claws at Kuzco's neck.

"Guys, cut it out!" Kairi called, but the two ignored her, lunging, swiping, kicking, and hurling fireballs, both green and blue. Their flames not only blasted each other, but struck the ropes and the planks, filling the air with trails of smoke. Gasping, Kairi splattered the flames with globs of water and swept her Keyblade toward the sky. She started to call out for a Magnega spell, when the air whipped and a shower of red lasers blasted the bridge, shattered the planks, and sent everyone on board plummeting toward the distant river.

In the wake of the blast, Riku lost his hold on Pacha. Flipping onto his belly, he glided after him, but the speed of his fall made him slip away from Riku's grasp. Still, he tried swerving after him, even as he and Kuzco dropped like anvils. His efforts were soon thwarted when someone latched onto his wrist, dragged him through a corridor, and pulled him back onto the cliff. A quick look behind him revealed Sora and Goofy, and while Goofy bit his lip, Sora flung himself over the ledge, digging his claws into the rocks.

"Wait!" said Riku. "You can't use corridors!" It was too big of a risk. What if they pushed Kuzco over the edge? But then, what else were they supposed to do? Each second they spent fretting risked the two getting skewered by sharp rocks, chewed up by crocodiles. In hindsight, he should've cast Stopga while he still had the chance. He should've kept a cool head instead of flipping out!

But there was no splash and no thud. When Riku looked down again, he just barely made out a green and black speck caught between the cliffs, which tapered inward to a narrow gap. But how long could it hold them?

Even from afar, he could still hear Kuzco wailing. "You stupid Heartless! How could you do this to me?"

"It's not his fault!" said Pacha. "If you'd have kept your promise—"

"Oh, shut up! I've heard enough outta you."

"And to think I was willing to give you a chance… I could've let you die back there, and then all my problems would be over."

"Yeah, you could've. Probably should've if you cared so much about that dumb village."

Well, on the upside, they were alive. On the downside, they were right back to square one.

Leaning over the ledge, Riku called out to them. "Hey, Pacha. You think you can hang in there?"

"It's okay. I've got an idea!" He squirmed a little, though from this distance, it was tough to tell what he was doing. "Kuzco, calm down, or we'll never get out of this."

"Do ya think you can reach 'em with your magic?" said Goofy, peering over Kairi's shoulder.

"Well, it'd be easier if Aqua was here." She looked down, squeezing her Keyblade. "Pacha, Kuzco, if you can get close enough, I can pull you the rest of the way."

"See?" said Pacha. "Now, grab my arms and push against my back."

"Okay, okay. Then what are we supposed to do?"

"We're gonna need to take this one step at a time. Do you think you can do that?"

"Psh, you say that like it's a challenge!"

After a few seconds, the tiny specks began to draw closer, growing bigger and more distinct all the while. Soon, Riku made out Kuzco's long, shaggy neck and Pacha's loose poncho and brown hat. The higher they climbed, the wider the gap, and soon their bodies stretched out completely, and Kuzco's skinny legs started shaking.

Climbing down, Sora held out his hand, but they were still too far out of reach. It wasn't until Pacha told Kuzco to stretch out his neck that Sora finally latched onto Pacha's wrist. From there, Kairi twirled her Keyblade, pulling them up in clear, glassy spheres and setting them back on the grass. Once the spheres faded, Kuzco flopped on his belly and started kissing the ground.

"It worked! I'm alive. I made it!"

" _We_ made it," said Pacha, his face shifting back to a scowl. "So, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Well, I—" Before he could finish, the ground started crumbling, and the very edge of the cliff collapsed, sending Pacha down with it.

Riku was about to grab him, but Kuzco pushed him aside, snatched the back of his poncho with his teeth, and flung him back onto the grass. The whole thing happened so fast that Riku was left frozen, gaping at the two. Did that really just happen? Did Kuzco actually _save_ him?

"Booyeah!" He grinned, prancing in place. "Did you see that? I just snatched you out of the air!" He patted the edge of the cliff. "Ooh, I'm a crumbly canyon wall, and I'm taking you with me. Well, not today, pal!"

Riku couldn't help it. Soon laughter seeped out of him. "Do you realize what you just did?"

Kuzco let out a shaky laugh. "Well, uh…"

At first, Pacha's mouth hung open, and he stared at Kuzco without even blinking. "You just… You saved my life." With those words, even he started laughing. "Maybe there's still some good in you after all."

Kuzco puffed out his chest, ears flat. "H-hey! Don't get any ideas. I was just—I wasn't thinking."

Kairi covered her mouth, though Riku could see a hint of a smile between her fingers. "But doesn't it make you feel good inside?"

This in turn made Kuzco's cheeks inflate, and he scooted backwards. "It was a fluke, okay? I'd have to be a pretty crummy emperor if I just let someone _die…_ "

Even if he was nervous, that didn't stop Sora from leaning in his face. _'So, do you trust us, or are you gonna keep acting like we're the bad guys?'_

Kuzco sighed. "That's kinda hard when you keep saving me…"

Kairi tapped her chin. "So you aren't going to blame us for the attack?"

"No. I mean, I only know one guy who can shoot lasers." Kuzco lowered his head and shut his eyes. "But I don't get it. Why would he wanna wipe out the bridge?"

"'Cause it's too easy," said Donald. "Don't you remember what we told you?"

"Right, right. He wants to make me a Heartless..." He lifted a hoof, lips drooping. "But how am I supposed to say no to that kinda power?"

A loose smile spread across Sora's lips when he started writing his next message. _'Darkness isn't what really matters. If you wanna find true strength, you should make some friends and stop worrying about yourself.'_

Sappy as it was, Riku couldn't argue that. "But you'll never pull that off unless you shape up. Fact is, you're arrogant, selfish, and you still haven't earned our trust. And now that you've dipped those hooves into darkness, you've put your heart at risk."

Kuzco shivered. "But what about you? I saw you using that same fire on the Heartless."

"Yeah, but it took more than a year for me to get there." He placed a hand over his chest, shaking his head. "Believe it or not, I had to _fight_ to control my darkness, and I almost lost myself in the process."

Everyone was silent for the next few seconds, until Kuzco cleared his throat and pointed at the palace.

"That still doesn't solve my problem. How am I gonna get back?"

"Well, there's another route," said Pacha, "but it'll take four days to get there."

"But are ya really okay with helpin' him?" said Goofy. "If anyone's got a right to say no, it's you…"

"But I shook on it, and I don't break promises."

Kuzco blinked, pulling his head back. "See, that's why I tricked you in the first place."

Donald pointed his staff at Kuzco's throat. "Well, you better not try that again, or you'll be sorry!"

"Eep!" Kuzco swatted the staff away. "Well, _you'd_ better play nice, or I'll have my guards throw you in the dungeon!"

Kairi flicked her Keyblade. "But our weapons can break through any lock."

"Yep." Riku smirked. "And if you do turn into a Heartless, we'll just have to take you out."

"Aw, I'm sure he'll be fine," said Pacha. "A lot can happen in four days."

But even if that was true, four days was a long time. Sure, it'd give Kuzco time to cool off, but with Xigbar on their trail, they couldn't afford to take chances.

_**TO BE CONTINUED** _


	20. Dirty Tactics

That night, the group camped along the riverbank, gathered around a crackling fire. After all the mayhem they'd faced, Riku collapsed on a nearby log, stretching his back and basking in the heat. Having whipped out a few cast iron pans, Goofy slapped together some big, greasy burgers with melted cheese and passed them out to all but Kuzco, who received a simple lettuce and tomato salad. Unsurprisingly, he complained about how drab it looked, but this launched Goofy into a wild tale, and one Riku had never heard before.

With his burger in hand, he spoke with broad gestures and an even broader smile. "Ya see, we didn't always live in a big ol' castle! Way back in the day, me, Donald, and even King Mickey were all peasants. We could barely afford a loaf of bread, and while me 'n Mickey tried keepin' our hopes high, Donald—"

Dropping his plate, Donald yanked on Goofy's pant leg. "Stop right there, Goofy!"

His head tilted, lips tugging into a small frown. "Aw, but I haven't even gotten to the good part!"

"Then skip to it! Just forget about all that, well, you know…"

Everyone including Kuzco turned their eyes on Donald. While Pacha gave a puzzled look, he kept his thoughts to himself and continued munching on his meal. Sora, on the other hand, scooted to the very edge of his rock, leaning forward with his hands against his thighs. Kuzco raised an eyebrow, but kept his trap shut for now, while Kairi tapped Riku's shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"It must be pretty embarrassing…"

"Donald, embarrassed? Never thought I'd see the day." But this was way too juicy to ignore, so he looked to Goofy and said, "Go ahead. I want to hear _everything._ "

"Riku!"

Ignoring Donald's protest, Goofy beamed and jumped right back into the story. "So, anyway, he was gettin' so hungry he started goin' bonkers! He tried eatin' dishes, and he threw a big ol' tantrum." Donald's beak twisted into a snarl, but Goofy kept on going. "His eyes got all swirly, and he scooped up an axe, and then we tried choppin' up our cow! That's how desperate we were before—"

Kuzco lifted a hoof. "Wait. You guys are talking animals, and you had a _cow._ Am I the only one who finds this weird?"

Pacha gulped down another bite of his burger, then shrugged his shoulders. "Well, they are from a different world."

"So? They're a duck and a dog, and I don't care if they wear crazy clothes. That's just _wrong._ "

"But our whole world's full of talkin' animals!" said Goofy. "King Mickey's a mouse, and then there's Horace Horsecollar and Clarabelle Cow. She sure is purdy, but—"

Now it was Riku's turn to stare. "Wait, so was this cow your pet or your girlfriend?"

"Oh! Clarabelle's a different cow, Riku! The cow I was talkin' about didn't talk or nothin'. We just raised her for her milk."

"Okaaay," said Kuzco. "So there's talking cows _and_ normal ones? Just what kinda world _is_ this?"

Seemingly distracted, Donald started to laugh, and he puffed his chest out in a show of pride. "That's nothing. Goofy didn't even get to the part with the magic beans and the giant's castle!"

"And don't forget about the singing harp!" said Goofy. "Plus, those beans turned into a great big beanstalk, and the giant's castle was up in the sky!"

A moment of quiet passed over the clearing, with the crackling of the fire as the sole sound. After everything Riku'd seen on his journey, he thought he could handle anything, but by the sound of it, their world put even Wonderland to shame. He had to shut his eyes to visualize this, trying to piece together these shreds of information. At the same time, Kuzco brought a hoof to his forehead.

"Ugh. You've got to be joking. I mean, talking animals I can handle. Even your weird Key-thingies aren't that crazy, but magic beans? Floating castles? You could probably fool Kronk with that story, but I am _way_ too smart to fall for something that stupid."

"Oh?" Donald rubbed his hands together, snickering. "Then wait 'til you hear about Wonderland…"

"Yup. That world's got drinks that make ya tiny, cookies that turn ya huge, a living doorknob—"

"And don't even get me started on the Queen of Hearts," said Riku. "She made us play croquet with _flamingos…_ "

Grinning, Sora gave him a small nudge. _'Well, I had to deal with talking flowers and a crazy, singing cat!'_

Kuzco squeezed his eyes shut and massaged his temple. "Man, if that's what the outside world's like, you can have it."

Cupping a hand over her mouth, Kairi started giggling. "So you don't want to expand your kingdom?"

"Hey, one kingdom's already a ton of work. What would I even _do_ with all those worlds?"

"Well, you could always build your summer home out there," said Pacha, and his lips slowly curled into a smile. His little remark squeezed more laughter out of Donald, and even Riku snuck in a quick chuckle.

This in turn made Kuzco's cheeks turn bright red, and he sputtered and choked, words failing him for several seconds. "Please, that's way too much work!"

"Well, you're still gonna have to find a new spot," said Riku. "Otherwise you'll have to deal with us and all those angry villagers."

"Yeah, well, I still haven't changed my mind." There was a hint of strain in his voice, and for a moment he looked to the treetops. "So, uh. You just focus on getting me back safely, and maybe I'll forget about those fireballs."

The next day started off relatively calm. It wasn't until the afternoon that Riku caught yellow eyes glaring from the treetops and spotted shadowy figures slinking across the branches. Powerwilds hunched over their perches, tails flicking, but instead of attacking, they simply watched Kuzco pass by. Jaguars with saw-like teeth and circular eyes poked their heads out of the bushes, but like the monkeys, they only observed. Still, their constant staring made Kuzco shudder, and he ducked behind Pacha before long.

Riku would've welcomed the peace, actually, but Donald had to go and ruin it by lobbing a fireball at a jaguar's face. The rest of the Heartless sprung at the group immediately after, forcing them to form a living shield around Kuzco and Pacha. Pillars of smoke filled the air, joined by the smell of burning wood. Claws and Keyblade sliced through pouncing panthers, and the bursts of white pillars and green flames filled Riku's vision with flashing spots. The Heartless went down within seconds, and with the others hammering, slicing, and blasting those pests, only a small handful of hearts lit the air.

But even after they'd vanquished the horde, Riku could still smell the sour stench of sulfur, and the continued shifting of leaves and snapping of branches told him they were far from alone.

"What're we gonna do?" Kuzco squeaked, knees trembling. "I mean, isn't there some way to stop 'em? They tried to save me before, so what if…"

Everyone but Pacha gave a flat, "No."

"It's too risky!" said Donald. "Once you start controlling the Heartless, that darkness will start chewing you up! Then there's no way we'll be able to save you."

Sora pointed at himself before writing, _'They aren't like me, Kuzco! You can't reason with 'em, and you definitely can't trust 'em. If you try, they'll just make you their next snack!'_ He punctuated this by chomping his teeth, which only served to make Kuzco whimper.

"Oh, Sora." Kairi gave a lopsided smile, moving to Kuzco's side. "The best thing you can do is ignore them."

"Easy for you to say! You've got crazy powers, and all I've got are these." He pushed himself onto his haunches and lifted his front hooves. "Well, and that fiery stuff, but it's not like I can use that without going crazy!"

"You're right," said Riku. "You probably don't have what it takes to control the darkness, and I'm not saying that to mock you. It's just that you need _restraint._ " He snapped his fingers, forming a small blue flame in his palm. "But at the same time, you can't just push it away."

Kuzco let out a low groan. "Well, if I can't use it, and I can't get rid of it, what _can_ I do?"

Heh. A soft, faint smile crossed Riku's lips. They were good questions, ones he'd asked himself before. "You can accept it. Just don't surrender yourself to it, and maybe try acting selfless for a change. It's really not as hard as it looks."

A deep sigh escaped him, and his neck drooped. "Oh, yes it is. You don't even know what I'm going through!"

Sora's brow furrowed, and he stood with a slight hunch, while he scribbled a new note and held it right in Kuzco's face. _'You should be happy you can still talk! You might've lost all your servants and stuff, but at least you can fix it with a potion!'_

Kuzco's mouth slid open, and he stepped back. "Wait, so you're stuck like this?"

Donald slouched, lowering his staff and staring at his feet. "If it were magic, I could fix it, but hearts aren't something you can change with a few spells."

Though he'd been quiet up to this point, when Pacha finally spoke, his words came out hoarse. "But he's just a kid! Is there really no way to help him?"

Sora turned away, hugging his arms around his chest. Even if Riku couldn't get a read on his face, the way the tendrils surrounding him sagged, coupled with his drooping shoulders, made his emotional state crystal clear. Shifting his focus from Kuzco, Riku gripped his shoulder and tried looking him in the eye.

"Hey, I said you'd get that happy ending, and I meant it."

Sora shrugged, and while Kairi joined Riku by his side, he refused to look at them. By now, Riku expected Kuzco to make some quip about how his status was worse because he was the emperor, because his life was more valuable, and because he lost all those servants and his palace and all those other bells and whistles.

But when he spoke again, his voice was strained.

"Wow. I never thought of it that way before." A shaky laugh slipped out of him. "I'm just not used to thinking about other people's problems, but with the way you guys have been bugging me lately…" He stopped, then straightened his neck. "Well, don't think this means I'm going soft, because I'm so not."

But just the fact that he even considered someone else's struggles was proof that his shell had started to crack.

If there was one benefit to this detour, it was the opportunity to unwind. Nottingham was one Heartless skirmish after the next, and in Olympus, they'd gone from battling a Minotaur to a Hydra to an army of immortal giants. But while he listened to the others chat the morning away, Riku moved on autopilot. The jungle's features registered on a basic level, enough that he'd step aside when a bush drifted into his path and duck when birds and bugs fluttered overhead, but the stench of darkness had long since been replaced with the sweet smell of wildflowers.

So when he took another step, and his feet passed through the ground, it didn't even register at first.

Seconds later, he came crashing down, rays of sunlight beating down on him where shade had covered him before. His fingers dug into the grass, and he pushed himself up, throwing himself onto his feet and grasping at his side. He expected to see trees. Instead, he saw white cottages with thatched roofs and a hillside stretching into the sky. Instead of his friends, he found glittering gold figures, spears in hand, joined by colorful, winged serpents circling the houses and a towering mass of muscle draped in a jaguar's skin. Its claws wrapped around a stick adorned with spikes of obsidian, and a familiar red emblem marked its chiseled chest.

But even the Heartless surrounding him barely held his attention when he spotted Xigbar at the center of the pack. The moment Riku set eyes on him, his lips curled back, his fingers tensed and flexed, his knees bent, and his back curved forward. His glare made Xigbar burst into low, husky laughter, and he gave a mockingly slow applause.

"Now that's what I call a glare."

"Good. That's what I was aiming for." Riku straightened his stance, curling both his hands into fists. "But if you wanted to see me so bad, you could've just asked."

"And ruin the surprise? As if." He gestured at the Heartless, wheezing another laugh. "Just look around, kiddo. This is the perfect setup! You, all by your lonesome, ready to take on the big, bad Nobody. You've been outta the loop for so long, I thought you'd _appreciate_ it."

Riku tipped his head back, brow arched. "Please. If you wanted a fair fight, you'd ditch your lackeys."

"Hey, word on the street is that you took on the Titans. What's a few Heartless compared to them?"

Riku's eye twitched. "How'd…?" Wait, Xemnas was there. He must've watched. There was no need to get worked up just yet.

But even if his reaction was brief, Xigbar's grin spread even wider than before. "You and your pals thought we wouldn't attack this village, right? Well, newsflash: we've got no problem throwing people under the bus. If we did, Twilight Town would still be standing." He snapped his fingers, and the Heartless turned toward the houses.

Riku's blood became a glacier, and his heart dropped to the pit of his stomach. He tried to snap back, but only managed a hoarse squeak at first. His mind flashed back to Twilight Town. To swarms of Wyverns, Behemoths, and other assorted Heartless flattening the forest and encroaching the mansion. Of course they'd use the village as bait. It was foolish to ever think otherwise. Twilight Town wasn't just a fluke; it was a warning, and now, if he didn't act fast, Pacha's cherished home would collapse with or without Kuzco's intervention.

Oblivion appeared in a twist of smoke and lightning, and he raised his weapon level with Xigbar's face. Finally, his voice returned to him. "That's funny. I don't remember seeing you when we first popped up."

So had he been stalking them even when they first arrived? Two years ago, he might've demanded answers through force, but now he just watched, waiting for Xigbar's next move. Though the Heartless had turned, they still refused to strike, and for the next few seconds, time slowed to a halt.

Riku and Xigbar stared each other down for at least a minute, neither moving a muscle. Riku's Keyblade remained aimed at his unscarred cheek. Xigbar's arms stayed loose at his sides, palms turned up in a nonthreatening gesture. A blatant lie if he ever saw one. Several villagers poked their heads out their windows and doors, though when Xigbar glanced their way, they ducked back inside, while the Heartless growled, hissed, twitched, and snarled. The serpents kept circling the clouds, though a gentle breeze kicked up, tickling Riku's cheeks with strands of hair.

Xigbar snorted, finally lifting his hand and pressing his thumb and index finger together. "I think you've got more important things to worry about."

As soon as he snapped, the Heartless charged, forcing Riku into immediate action.

**x.x.x**

It didn't make sense. Where could he have gone? Riku wouldn't just walk away! And where would he even go? The palace? After everything he'd been through, Kairi knew he'd never do something so reckless, but with no sounds of screams, yells, or even the clangs of a Keyblade, they had no clues to go off of. Not even footprints to trace. They'd spent the last half hour scouring the jungle and calling his name, but their efforts ended in utter failure. It was as if he'd disappeared.

She didn't even have to think twice; the culprit was about as obvious as the neon signs that filled Traverse Town. Riku was too fast to straggle behind and too cautious to wander off the path, so if it wasn't him, and it wasn't the Heartless, that left only Xigbar.

Unfortunately, they had no way to track his movements, and the jungle was just so vast. It didn't help that Kuzco started complaining about his appetite, launching him and Donald into a shouting match. The one small blessing came in the form of a distant wood hut with a big, colorful sign showing a man carrying a food tray. Smoke curled out of the chimney, and the familiar smell of salt made Kairi instinctively place a hand over her stomach. In their haste, they'd neglected to eat lunch.

So now they sat on the winding wood steps that led to the diner's front door. Propping her head up in both her hands, Kairi gazed forlornly at the palms, ferns, and bright purple flowers behind them. Though she kept a calm exterior, her heart beat at rapid fire. Was this really okay? Could they even afford to stop now? Though she didn't voice her concerns, Donald broke into one of his wild rants, swishing his staff as he spoke.

"I don't care if you're hungry, Kuzco. Riku's more important than our stomachs!"

"Then you go look for him! _I'm_ staying here." Kuzco trotted up the steps, then flinched. "You have _got_ to be kidding me."

Kairi followed Kuzco's gaze, and despite her worries, she fought back a giggle at the oddly specific 'No Llamas' sign. Yet, somehow, his dry expression shifted to a smirk before long, and Pacha mirrored his expression. Kuzco whispered something in his ear, and though Pacha gaped at first, he passed along his hat and poncho, while Donald started tapping his foot.

"Bah! Well, I'm gonna go—" The rumbling of his stomach interrupted him, and before he could move any further, Goofy grabbed him by the shoulder.

"I don't think that's a good idea, pal. What if ya end up in a fight?"

Pacha nodded. "Let's not rush through this. You guys need to keep your strength up, and I doubt Riku's in immediate danger."

"Well, he is pretty tough." Kairi pushed away from the stairs, finally finding the strength to smile. "We can just order something to go, all right? Then we can get right back to searching."

Before the others got a chance to comment, Sora zipped in front of her and pointed at himself with his thumb. He then wrote, _'Hey, I'm a Heartless, remember? I bet I can find him before you guys even get a menu.'_

Why didn't she think of that before? It was so obvious that she squeezed out another laugh. "Okay, Sora. We're counting on you!"

He gave a quick salute, then dashed down the hill. About a minute later, Kuzco had slipped into the poncho and hat and even smudged lipstick over his muzzle and eye shadow over his eyes. The sheer ridiculousness of his disguise left Kairi on the verge of tears, but this time she held back her laughter, and the group barged inside.

Round wooden tables and booths lined the diner's walls. Fish nets dangled from the ceiling, along with elaborate wood carvings of fish. Brightly painted toucan carvings hovered over the doors, and the sounds of clinking pots and pans coupled with the crowd of wide-eyed citizens gave the place a busy atmosphere. Men and women alike leaned toward one another, whispering and murmuring, though they stopped the moment Donald gave them one of his trademark glares.

A portly lady with curly red hair ushered them to a table before long, passed out their menus, and took their orders with only some mild staring. Pacha and Kuzco pretended to be a married couple, batting their eyes and flirting with each other. It must have gotten the job done, because the waitress congratulate them on 'coming out' and then left to talk to the chef.

With the waitress gone, Kuzco reclined in his seat, resting his hooves on the table. "Hey, so shouldn't Sora be back by now?"

Kairi winced, fidgeting with her hands. "He must have gotten held up somewhere…"

A shrill voice from behind said, "What a shame!" Just the sound of it made Kairi shudder, but Kuzco's ears immediately perked up.

"No way! Is that you, Yzma?"

She set her menu down, revealing her horrifying, wrinkled face and a crooked smile. "Why, Kuzco! I almost didn't recognize you."

Dropping his menu, Donald leaned over the back of the booth. "Yeah right! You're the one who changed him in the first place."

Yzma gasped, pressing her palm over her chest. "Now, why would I do such a horrid thing? I've nothing but the utmost respect for him."

Goofy turned around, scowling. "If ya respect him so much, then why'd ya take over his kingdom?"

Yzma's smile stiffened. "W-well, somebody had to maintain order in his absence! And I assure you that I had every intention to search for you, Your Highness. There was simply so much panic that I never got the chance to—"

Kairi pushed her menu away, giving Kuzco a sharp look. "You can't honestly believe her, Kuzco!"

Kuzco looked down, scuffing a hoof on the floor. It was a brief, and soon he marched over to her table, draping an arm over the edge. "So if you didn't do this to me, who did?"

She scoffed, thrusting a finger toward the others. "Isn't it obvious? Just look at those repulsive creatures. They're a mockery of nature, and I've seen the depths of their insanity!"

"Oh, I'll show you crazy!" Donald whipped out his staff, and smoke already started swirling around the tip. The surrounding guests gasped and gawked, and Kairi grabbed the tail of his jacket.

"Donald, stop. We can't fight in a restaurant!"

"But we can't just ignore her!"

"See?" Yzma slid closer to Kuzco, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Here they are, threatening me in public! Only a barbarian would sink to such lows…"

Her comment made Donald break into a fit of unintelligible squawking, and he once again lunged at the seat, forcing Kairi and Goofy to grab him by the arms and hold him back. Unlike Donald, though, Pacha kept a straight face, setting his hand down on the table and taking a deep breath. When he spoke, his words were calm, without even the slightest edge.

"Listen, I've spent the past few days with these three, and they're anything but crazy. If it weren't for them, I'd might've been eaten by a Heartless by now."

Once again, Yzma's smile grew stiff. "But it's their Keyblades that _attract_ the Heartless. Have you not seen that hideous companion of theirs?"

"Sora isn't hideous!" Kairi snapped. Pressure bubbled up inside her. Between Yzma's blatant lies and her insults, she honestly couldn't blame Donald for his aggression. "I know what you're trying to do. You must think that you can lure Kuzco away from us, but it won't work. He already knows what you've done."

"But he's only known you a few days! I practically _raised_ him, and I'd never even dream of lying to him." She leaned closer. "You see, Kuzco, I already have an antidote prepared for you, and if you come with me, then we'll have you fixed up in a matter of minutes…"

Pacha folded his arms. "If you really wanted to help him, then you should've brought the antidote with you."

Cringing, Yzma bit her lip and looked away. "But I had no idea if he was even here! What's more, the vial is extremely fragile, and I didn't want to risk breaking it."

"Or maybe it's a trick," said Kairi. "We're not stupid, Yzma, and you're not even trying to be subtle."

A sneer crawled across Yzma's face. "If you really cared about Kuzco, then you would allow him to make his own decisions. It's his choice, but I simply can't see a reason for him to stay with a band of strangers when all you've done is badger him, scorn him, and lead him on a ridiculous romp through the jungle!"

Did she just…?

All eyes fell on Yzma, and an awkward silence drifted over the room. If Riku were here, he'd probably be grinning from ear to ear. Before, she was at least trying to appear clueless, but now she'd smashed her flimsy façade into a million pieces. Where before Donald squirmed, now he just laughed, and Goofy tipped his chin up, giving her a broad, confident smile. Kairi folded her hands over the table, smiling sweetly despite the situation.

"No offense," said Pacha, "but you're a lousy liar."

Chuckling, Kuzco set his free hoof on his hip. "So, how'd you know about that? You just said you didn't know where I was."

She bit her fingernails. "W-well, I'd heard about it from the nearby village. Kronk and I were just there this morning, and—"

" _Oh,_ I get it…"

"But wait a sec!" said Goofy. "Nobody else saw him besides Tiz and Riku."

Donald slammed a fist on top of the seat. "And now Riku's missing! How're you gonna explain that?"

"Erk. I… I don't know what you're talking about!" She was fidgeting with her fork now, eyes darting left and right. However, nobody else got a chance to speak up before the waitress waltzed back to the table, carrying two giant pill bugs on trays.

"Is there a problem here?"

"N-not at all," said Yzma. "We were just having a friendly chat…"

"And we'll be taking that order to go," said Kuzco. "Yzma, I get it now. This whole time, they've been acting like you're some big, bad, scary villain, when you're the only one who understands me."

Kairi spun around, grasping the back of the seat. "Kuzco, what are you saying?!" It had to be a joke. How could he just turn around and act like everything was okay?

He inhaled, exhaled, and then wiped the lipstick off his face. His eyes squeezed shut, and he pushed away from the table. "I'm just doing what I should've done a long time ago." And as he moved toward the door, he whispered, "Just play along."

Pacha's posture grew tense, and his hand snapped at the tail his poncho. "I don't think that's a good idea. Didn't you hear what she said?"

Yzma slid between them. "I said it's the emperor's choice, and I believe he's made up his mind." She gave the waitress a quick look, then shouted toward the kitchen. "Kronk, we're leaving!"

The kitchen doors swung open, and Kronk stumbled out dressed in a chef's hat, apron, and two bright blue oven mitts. "Could you give me a minute? I've still got a couple of orders to—"

Yzma growled, grinding her teeth, and she swept her finger at the door. "We're leaving _now._ "

"Uh… right." Gulping, Kronk looked to the waitress. "I'm really sorry about this."

But once she'd boxed up their pill bugs and passed those boxes to Kronk and Pacha, the waitress simply waved the trio off as they shuffled through the front door.

**x.x.x**

This was getting ridiculous. Though Riku'd hacked his way through Heartless for the last forty minutes, they continued to rain from the sky, dropping like hailstones all over the hill. Panting, Riku thundered in hot pursuit, dark armor clinging to his skin. Squeezing Oblivion's hilt, he dashed at a nearby Powerwild, then sliced through its back. Its body dissolved into smoke, and he warped above a nearby rooftop, slashing a flying serpent's chest and freezing it in midair. He flickered all over the village, leaving faint afterimages as he dragged his Keyblade's teeth through one Heartless after another. His stomach twisted with each new heart that lit the sky. Xigbar was smart to leave, or he would've faced the full brunt of Riku's fury.

Those villagers brave enough to step outside their homes now fled in a panic, darting up and down the hill, crashing into one another, and shoving each other as they squeezed through half-open doors. A young woman, an elderly man with a cane, and three small children had been pushed up against of the homes, with two of the serpents diving their way. Shoulders trembling, Riku launched himself toward the group and twirled his weapon over his head. Two transparent domes dragged those monsters down, slamming them over a troop of Sun Warriors and impaling them on their spears. While the tips pierced through the Heartless' backs, they continued beating their wings and squirming like mad, sending lightning bolts crashing throughout the area.

Riku shoved the villagers out of the way, sinking into the shadows as he rolled to the side. When he popped back out, he slammed Oblivion into the grass. The whole hill shook when rocky spikes burst up and pierced the serpents, the warriors beneath them, and several straggling Powerwilds. Though the villagers thanked Riku, he warned them to stay hidden and continued his climb. By now, he could see the Jaguar Warrior lumbering toward Pacha's home. Just a quick glimpse sent him rocketing up the hill, starting off in a sprint before he broke into a darkness-propelled lunge.

He was about to launch himself into Dark Aura, when the Heartless spun around and smashed its weapon into the earth. While the tremors that followed did little to slow his pursuit, a wave of energy slammed into him and knocked him flat on his back. Undeterred, Riku flung himself onto his feet and charged yet again, rolling to the left it swept its blade at his ribs. He jumped up and bashed Oblivion against the top of its head, but while he bounced off and prepared for another strike, Riku heard a door slam, and another figure tackled the beast from behind.

The Heartless toppled over, and Riku leaped back, lifting his Keyblade in case that pest launched a counterattack. Before it got the chance, a familiar, dusty-haired boy drop kicked it and pounded its back with rapid punches. Where before, Tiz wore a loose white tunic and baggy pants, he now dressed in grey shorts over orange leggings, a sleeveless white top and a thick brown belt, and fingerless gloves. His sword was gone, replaced with metallic claws that covered his knuckles. While the new look came as a surprise, Riku didn't question it, blasting the Jaguar Warrior's face with Dark Firaga instead.

The Heartless grunted and growled, pressing its paws into the grass and shaking its upper body. Yelping, Tiz leaped down from his perch, though not without hammering it with two more punches. The Heartless retaliated with a swing of its blade, but Riku knocked the weapon out of its grasp with a Strike Raid, and a dome of Graviga magic pinned it in place.

With the Jaguar Warrior preoccupied, Tiz turned to Riku. "Where'd all these Heartless come from?"

"It's my fault," he said, firing icicles down the hill. "Xigbar thought I needed some incentive."

"So he's using us as bait? But you said they wouldn't—"

Riku grimaced, averting his eyes. "I know, but we were wrong. We should've known they'd pull a stunt like this after what they did to Twilight Town…" But they were hopeful that it was a one-time gig, when they should've assumed the worst.

"But what'd they—" Tiz stopped, slugging two Powerwilds and jabbing a Sun Warrior with his elbow. "This Twilight Town… is it safe? You must have done something to stop them!"

Words failed him at first. Dread crept its way through his body, gripping his heart in a choke hold. Fighting back his shame, he threw himself at the Jaguar Warrior, ramming into it repeatedly and lighting the ground with geysers of blue-white energy. The Dark Aura sent the Heartless to its knees, but it sluggishly got back on its feet, grabbing its weapon and dragging it across Riku's armored chest.

Though his armor shielded his skin, the force of the swing knocked him backwards and straight into Tiz's side. Twisting his face into a glare, Riku warped behind the Heartless and delivered a diagonal slash. While its body stiffened, two more flying serpents dived at his sides. Cringing, Riku warped behind them, but the serpents whirled around, striking him down with two consecutive bolts as soon as he reappeared. Cursing under his breath, Riku cloaked himself in soft, green light, then kicked back into the air. Dark Firaga cloaked his Keyblade, and he launched it right at the nearest serpent's maw.

Oblivion sliced through its face and cut through the neighboring serpent's wings. While one exploded and released its heart, the other plummeted, allowing Tiz to rush forward and deliver another round of punches. He then turned on a heel, eying Riku with a frown.

But what point was there in denying it? It was in the past, just like his home and just like Pleasure Island. Rather than sink into the depths of his own guilt, Riku finally spoke up. "No, we didn't save Twilight Town. We took off like cowards, fled with our tails between our legs…" He heaved a hoarse laugh, bashing a Powerwild's face. "Now the town's nothing but a pile of rubble, and there was nothing we could do about it."

"Then it's just like Norende…" Tiz's words came out more subdued than before, and he launched another flurry of punches at an incoming Sun Warrior. "So what happened? You must have fled for a reason."

"Because it was the only way." Riku ducked when the Jaguar Warrior finally charged again, tumbling behind it and thrusting Oblivion at its spine. "There were too many Heartless, and the Organization had us cornered. They'd already wrecked the rest of the city, and if we stuck around, well…"

"Those _monsters_ …" Tiz's shoulders hunched, and his fists trembled. He took a deep breath, and after driving his knuckles into the Jaguar Warrior's cheek, he spoke with a steadier tone. "I don't know if it'll help, but I don't think you should blame yourself. It sounds to me like things were out of control."

"Yeah." Riku lowered his gaze, tightening his hold on his weapon. "But it's tough, Tiz. I already failed to save my world, and while my friends were off defending the town, I was stuck inside a computer." He whirled into another Heartless, tension gripping his entire body. "I try not to let it get to me, but I've made plenty of blunders before, so just knowing they're using this village to bait me's made all those memories come rushing back."

"I understand. I felt the same way after my village was destroyed." Tiz looked down at his hands. "My friends, my parents, even my brother were all stolen from my in an instant, and I was powerless to stop it." He ducked under the Jaguar Warrior's claws, driving his boot against its lower back. "I tried to move forward and help my friends save the world, but the Heartless still claimed it in the end."

"Well, they won't take this village," said Riku. "And neither will Kuzco." Not just for Tiz's sake, but for everyone else who lived there. Riku'd seen enough destruction to last a lifetime, and he'd never wish it on anyone else. Especially someone like Tiz, who'd already suffered so much loss.

Eyes glowing, the Jaguar Warrior lumbered back onto its feet. It crouched down on all fours, ears back and nose wrinkled, but green fireballs blasted its pelt before it got the chance to move, and Sora threw himself onto the rooftop.

_Need a hand?_

"We could've used one a while ago, but I think I've got a better idea." Riku jumped back, flinging icicles down the hill. "Tiz, if we go now, there's a chance we can lure the Heartless away, but if they stick around—"

After landing another punch, Tiz gave a gentle laugh. "I already promised I'd protect everybody, and that's not about to change."

Sora ripped through some nearby Powerwilds, shooting Riku a quick frown. _You sure this is okay?_

"Hey, the Organization cares more about my Keyblade than this village." That, and the others were probably worried sick.

Before they took off, though, the three dived at the Jaguar Warrior, assaulting its back with claw swipes, punches, and a frenzy of Keyblade strikes. Their combined efforts made it collapse at long last, its body melting into a bubbling black pool. After bidding Tiz good luck, Sora then ripped open a corridor, and he and Riku dashed through without another word.

They emerged outside the steps of a diner, and in no time flat, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy came rushing their way, giving them little room to breathe.

"What took ya so long?" said Donald. "We were worried sick!"

Riku waved his free hand, shouldering his Keyblade. "I ran into some trouble with Xigbar, but Tiz has it covered."

"Wait, so you left him alone?" said Kairi. "Riku, Xigbar's too—"

"He already left, Kairi. You should've seen him, though. He acted like he was doing me a favor by throwing a mob of Heartless at me." Pausing, he skimmed the area, finally noting the lack of a certain llama. "Wait, where's Kuzco?"

Pacha pressed his hands against his thighs, rising from the stairs. In Riku's absence, he'd lost both his hat and poncho, and instead of his usual kindly smile, his forehead wrinkled, and his lips pulled into a tight frown. "He left with Yzma."

Riku slapped his hand over his face. "That idiot! Are you saying he still trusts her?"

"I don't know. It was weird. One minute, he seemed suspicious, and the next thing I knew, he was acting like she was his best friend. He said he knew what he was doing, but you've seen how careless he gets…"

Great. So he'd either fallen for a trap or gotten in over his head. Neither spelled good news for the emperor. "Well, we'll just have to bail him out again."

They should've seen this coming. With Kuzco shaping up over the past few days, it only made sense for Yzma to make a move. But how'd she know where to find him? What was she gonna do now? With little time to waste, the gang rushed through another corridor. It was time to pay that lab another visit.

_**TO BE CONTINUED** _


	21. A Brand New Groove

The trip back to the palace took way quicker than Kuzco expected. Literally all he had to do was walk through a big, swirling black sphere, and suddenly the light, wood planks transformed into solid pavement. A dark, musty room spread around him, with most of the light stemming from bubbling bottles, beakers, tubes, and vials spread out across tables and packed into shelves. The first thing Kuzco did when he spotted those crazy chemicals was skip out of the portal, though on his way an icy, twisting sensation overtook his chest, and his skip became a wobble.

Blinking blearily, he shook off the sudden chill and rubbed his hooves together. A cheeky grin stretched across his face. He didn't say a word, but he watched Yzma and Kronk closely, eyes darting across the room. This was perfect. She'd never see this coming.

As he turned away, he heard Kronk whisper, "So, how are you gonna change him, anyway?"

Yzma leaned over Kronk's shoulder. "Isn't it obvious? If we can't force him into darkness, we'll just have to use the Heartless instead."

Sure, they kept their voices down, but with his new, llama ears, he picked up every last syllable. Not that he'd comment on it. Instead, he casually strutted across the floor.

"Heh, nice place you got here." He stopped near the table, tapping one of the beakers. "So… which one of these is this antidote?"

Yzma tucked her hands behind her back, squeaking a strained little laugh. "You'll see, but first you'll need to close your eyes."

"Nah. I don't really feel like it." He continued moseying across the floor, stopping when he spotted a dangling string, hooked to the palace's alarm. "By the way, you might wanna take an acting class." With that, he yanked the string, and the sirens began to blare. Lights began to flash, and soon a metallic door flew open.

A whole squad of huge, burly men came thundering inside, but for some reason, Yzma greeted them with a wave. Wasn't she worried? Well, she would be soon enough. Clearing his throat, Kuzco addressed his loyal guards. "Yo, it's me. You know, Emperor Kuzco? So, if you could just—"

"Don't listen to him!" Yzma shouted. "He's the one who _murdered_ the emperor!"

Like they'd ever buy a story like that. Turning his nose up and crossing his front legs, Kuzco prepared to speak up again, but the guards rushed at him from all directions.

**x.x.x**

Once they reached Yzma's lab, the gang stumbled on a pleasant surprise. Well, almost pleasant, anyway. On one hand, Kuzco was standing right in the middle of the room. Unfortunately, a whole mob of guards surrounded him, aiming spears, axes, and maces at his long, shaggy neck. Yzma watched with a smirk that stretched across her round, prune-like face, while Kronk fidgeted in place, keeping his eyes off the others. Though the guards made no moves, Kuzco squirmed all the same.

"Guys, come on! You gotta at least recognize my voice."

Yzma laced her fingers together, striding over to the guards. "It's no use, you treasonous worm! The kingdom has long since moved on since the emperor's death, but your heinous crime shall not go unpunished!"

Pools of darkness formed around her feet, and golden, clawed hands dragged armored bodies out of the floor. With Yzma still focused on Kuzco, she must not've noticed the others, but Kronk seemed to catch on, as he immediately tapped her shoulder.

"Uh, Yzma, you might wanna turn around."

She swatted his hand away, scowling. "Not now, Kronk! Can't you see that I'm busy?"

"Well, yeah, but—"

Cupping a hand over his mouth, Goofy whispered to the others. "Say, fellers, ya think we oughta tell 'em?"

"Nah," said Riku, eying a shelf full of glass vials. "But since she still hasn't caught on…"

Donald rubbed his hands together and then tip toed across the floor. Grinning, Sora flattened himself and hurried ahead, while Pacha tucked his hands behind his back and crept at Donald's tail. All the guards kept glowering at Kuzco even with the three of them passing by, but Kuzco gave them a quick look, a smirk sliding across his snout. It faded fast, though, and he went right back to whining.

"Okay, I admit it! I should've treated you better, but do you really wanna turn me into a Heartless?"

She snickered, leaning close. "Let's just say you're being let go, that your life's going in a different direction, and your body is part of a permanent outplacement."

Once again, Kronk tapped her shoulder. "Seriously, you might wanna see this."

Snarling, Yzma slowly turned her head. Gasping, Pacha rummaged through the shelves, glancing across all the little labels, from lions, to tigers, to bears. Popping out of the floor, Sora skimmed the bottom shelf, while Donald grabbed the vials one by one, gave them a quick glance, and shoved them back into place. Bracing himself, Riku lifted his Keyblade, while Goofy leveled his shield with guards and Kairi gripped her necklace with both hands. Finally, Yzma's eyes fell on the gang, and while Riku fully expected her to break into a furious outburst, she instead stepped away from the mob, straightened her back, and greeted them all with a hideous, wrinkled smile.

"Well, it's about time you showed yourselves! I was beginning to think you'd _abandoned_ him." Reaching behind her back, she cackled and plucked out a small glass tube. "Oh, and by the way, I believe _this_ is what you're looking for!"

Donald froze, dropping one of the potions. "But I thought you didn't have the antidote!"

She rubbed the vial between her thumb and index finger. "Did you honestly believe I'd leave it behind?"

Goofy covered his mouth, chuckling. "Well, ya shoulda kept it hidden!" He launched his shield at Yzma's waist, then shouted across the room. "Heads up, fellers!"

The shield struck her in the side, sending her staggering, while the vial flew through the air. Eyes wide, Sora lunged across the floor and snatched the tube before it hit the ground, but the circle of guards broke away from Kuzco and came rushing at him within seconds. They didn't get far before pillars of light streaked across the lab, ramming their backs and knocking them off their feet. The Sun Warriors, once idle, leaped into action, scampering at Riku until Goofy slammed his shield over their heads.

One of the guards climbed back to his feet and swung his axe at Sora's chest. Leaping back, he stuck out his tongue, but Kronk rushed in from behind.

"Don't worry, Yzma! I got this." He tackled Sora, sending the tube flying once more, and Kuzco leaped at the opportunity, snapping his jaws in an attempt to catch it. However, two Sun Warriors threw themselves onto his back, pinning him down while Yzma scooped up the vial once again.

When Donald and Riku both bolted her way, Yzma whistled to the guards, who formed a wall around her and began swinging their weapons blindly. Fireballs flew at their feet and sent them scattering, while a slow ticking reduced them to human slugs. A chorus of bleats made them collapse in a heap, and Sora zipped over to a lever, dropping those guards through a trap door. Once he finished, he dashed over to Kairi and gave her a high five, but their victory ended when several bubbling bottles flew their way.

A barrier flashed around them, and the bottles shattered. Purple and green fumes filled the air with a sour stench, but Yzma was hardly deterred. While more Sun Warriors charged across the lab, Yzma grabbed several beakers and test tubes and hurled them straight at Riku. He ducked and rolled across the floor, and the bottles smashed into the Heartless, transforming them into a parrot, a donkey, and a bullfrog respectively. The parrot fluttered into his eyes, pecking like a jackhammer. Though he ducked and swayed, the donkey's hooves slammed into his back and sent him sliding across the floor.

Flinging his feet forward, Riku kicked the donkey's face and sliced across its torso. A whip-like tongue wrapped around his arm, so he pivoted around and hurled Dark Firaga into its mouth. Screeching, the Heartless loosened its hold, and Kairi dashed behind it and finished it off with a flurry of slashes. At the same time, lightning impaled the parrot's skull, and its body dissolved into a pile of ash.

Now that they'd wiped out the Heartless, Riku charged full speed ahead, trailed by Sora and Kairi. Yzma's face wrinkled up like a prune, and she dived behind one of the tables and hurled more bubbling bottles. Not wanting to risk turning into something small and fuzzy, Riku threw himself off to the side, while the others scattered in different directions. The potion bottles shattered on the floor and exploded upon impact, sending glass shards flying, joined by flames and trails of smoke. The saving grace came in the form of more barriers, which flickered around the entire group and spared them from unwanted cuts.

For a moment, anyway.

Problem was, Yzma kept on flinging those bottles, and while Riku tried ducking, rolling, and swatting them back, a few glass shards sliced across his cheeks, and an explosion to his right knocked him flat on his side. Green light caressed his cheeks and closed the wounds, and Sora flickered behind the table and dragged his claws down Yzma's back. Shrieking, she grabbed his arm and pried him away, flinging him over the table and launching three more bottles.

The first exploded in midair, scattering glassy daggers and filling the room with thick, black smoke. Squinting, Riku slapped his free hand over his mouth, but despite his best efforts, he broke into a coughing frenzy. His head started spinning. The ground wobbled beneath him. Yellow eyes closed in, and he spun in a circle, ready to cleave through his foes. His Keyblade even clanked against what he assumed was metal before he heard another _BANG,_ lighting the air with a rush of incoming orange spheres.

The spheres zoomed closer, heat racing through the air. A metal disc slammed into his back, and claws scraped across his armored sides. At the last possible second, he twirled Oblivion, whipping away the smoke and shoving the fireballs back at Yzma's chemicals. The flames crashed into the beakers and tubes, sent them spilling over the tabletop, and triggered several more explosions of bright, colorful smoke.

Another barrier wrapped around Riku, and with the smoke clear, he saw the others shielded by interlocking hexagons. A brief look down, and he found Goofy's shield at his feet.

"Sorry about that, pal!"

"It's fine. All that smoke, and there's no way you would've seen me."

But it seemed Yzma still had some tricks up her sleeves. By the time the barriers vanished, she'd scrambled all the way across the room and swiped at a nearby lever. Teeth clenched, Riku sprung backwards just as the floor opened up. Once he landed, he flung Oblivion at her waist, slamming her against a wall. As his weapon flew back, Yzma grasped at her gut, but despite the heavy impact, she still skittered across the floor and started pulling more levers.

Trap doors began opening one after the other, forcing the gang to hop across the lab in a crazy game of hopscotch. After leaping onto a solid chunk of the floor, Kairi twirled her Keyblade, casting a wide ring of energy. It spread to several of the gaps in the floor, pulling the trap doors shut. Thank goodness for Zero Graviga.

With the ground stable, the group rushed at Yzma, weapons drawn and Sora's claws raised. Gulping, Yzma took off in a sprint, but her efforts were thwarted when Pacha rammed into her back, once again knocking the potion out of her clutches. Sadly, Kronk swept it up on its way down. A nice save, but stupid on his part, because now he was a walking target. To prove this point, Donald launched himself at the big brute, and Kuzco and Sora came barreling behind.

Riku stayed still, not wanting to break the vial, but soon the others had Kronk's back against a wall.

"Y'know, I'm starting to think this was a bad idea." He bit his lip, eyed the shelf, and finally eyed the vial. Just as the others came within reach, he slammed his shoulder, sending all the little vials toppling down. They landed in a pile, and he dropped the antidote on top. Seeing this, Sora, Donald, and Pacha all skidded to a stop, and everyone but Kronk gawked at the resulting mess.

"Well, I had to do something…"

Yzma raised her index finger, then tapped her chin. "Actually, that _was_ rather clever…"

"Oh man!" Kuzco dashed for the vials, sifting through them one by one. "Would it have killed you to use labels? I can't work with this!"

"That's the point," said Yzma, but Pacha pushed right past her, kneeling near the pile.

"We'll just have to take them all!"

"Oh, I think not." Yzma reached under her dress, whipping out a large, jagged knife and tossing it to Kronk. "Now, put that muscle of yours to use and _finish_ them!"

Riku set his free hand on his hip, cocking his head to the side. "No offense, but you guys are outnumbered."

"He's got a point," said Kronk. "It's, like, seven to two. I wouldn't stand a chance."

Yzma grumbled and snapped her fingers, and a whole new squad of Sun Warriors sprung out of the floor. "Does _this_ help?"

The Heartless were quick to charge at both Kuzco and Pacha, launching their spears at the back of their necks. Shrieking, Kuzco dropped all the potions he'd grabbed and darted across the floor. At the same time, Pacha ducked behind the shelf, missing the spears by a hair. It was a close call, but one of Kairi's Magnega spells swelled near the ceiling, scooping up the Heartless and Yzma along with them.

" _Do_ something, you imbecile!"

Goofy sat a hand down on Kronk's shoulder. "Ya know, maybe ya oughta stop listenin' to her!"

Nodding, Sora lifted a new note. _'Aren't you tired of getting bullied around?'_

"Now that you mention it…" Kronk gazed down at the knife, then up at the ceiling. "Hey, uh. You guys might wanna stand back."

A quick glance up revealed the reason for his warning; a large chandelier dangled high above their heads, suspended by a single rope. When Kronk charged at said rope, Riku immediately jumped back, and Kairi and Donald swiftly followed suit. The three of them joined Kuzco and Pacha near the potions just in time to watch the Magnega fizzle out and drop Yzma back on the floor.

Gritting her teeth, she dusted off her dress and then stuffed a hand down her pocket. "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, but you've left me no choice." Another cackle slipped out of her as she revealed a bubbling, black vial. "With _this,_ I'll be unstoppable! Invincible! You will _all_ rue the day you—"

_CRASH._

The chandelier struck the floor, shaking the entire room, but despite Kronk's efforts, Yzma remained in one piece. She fit through the hole in the very middle, but as the light came down, she stumbled, and her precious potion slipped from her grasp. It sailed through the air, and while the others rushed to catch it, a white figure zipped across the floor and scooped it up in its tiny hands.

It wore a loose, white robe with an orange mushroom hat, and though the Heartless emblem on its belly caught Riku's attention, the little guy made no sudden moves. Instead, it looked at the bottle, made a squeaky giggle, and took off in a sudden sprint.

"W-what? Get back here!" Yzma hurried behind it, cranking a lever on her way across the floor. The ground beneath Kronk opened into a trap door, and he dropped before their eyes. Fortunately, Sora launched himself down the hole, and seconds later, both he and Kronk reappeared in a twist of black smoke. By then, both Yzma and the Heartless had already vanished down the hall, and Pacha scooped up the last of the potions in his arms before turning to the others.

"Shouldn't we go after her?"

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea," said Kronk. "Not too sure what that potion does, but if it's bubbling and black, I'd say it's pure evil."

"Ugh, as if she wasn't scary enough." Kuzco's tone was dry, and his face flat. "Well, fine. We can sort through these potions later."

At first Pacha blinked, and then he gave a hearty guffaw. "Wow, you really don't mind waiting?"

"Uh, yeah? Yzma kinda takes priority here." He paused, taking a glimpse on the floor, but just as he turned toward the hallway, more dark corridors swirled into view. Was it Xigbar's doing? Well, whatever the case, Kuzco soon took off like a bullet. "Uh, on second thought, maybe we should try 'em on the way!"

The others followed suit, though not without launching some attacks. Strips of glowing dots lined the floor. Green, orange, and blue flames flew like cannonballs, and the wind surrounding the group whipped up in a giant whirlwind, deflecting all incoming spears. Feathered serpents hissed and dived, firing off lightning with each beat of their wings. While the wind weakened the strikes, sparks still scattered behind them, forcing Goofy to take up the back and shield them from sudden shocks.

Along the way, Pacha passed Kuzco various potions. While the wind continued whipping and lightning continued to crash, Kuzco changed from a turtle, to a parrot, and to a humungous sperm whale. His sudden weight from that last transformation made the ground beneath them crumble, and they all splashed into a stream down below, their falls cushioned by repeated blasts of Aeroga magic aimed below their feet.

Strike Raids sliced Sun Warriors in two, and Magnega spells flung the flying serpents in circles. Slashes from Riku's Dark Splicer attack froze the straggling Heartless in midair, and he, Kairi, and Sora all climbed onto Kuzco's back, launching a combined barrage of green fireballs, glowing white orbs, and smoky black bullets at their foes. When the Heartless faded, they leaped down onto solid ground, and with another swig, Kuzco poofed back into a llama, splashing the water with glee.

"Yay, I'm a llama again!" He paused. "Wait…"

While Riku was about to comment, he heard something crack. The stench of gunpowder drifted through the air, and he whirled around.

"Oh, so you're back for more?"

There was no response, save for a loud screech, and the water in the canal started seeping away, dragging Kuzco and the others with them. Shoving thoughts of Xigbar aside, Riku hurried after his friends, grabbing Kairi and Goofy's wrists, while Sora tugged Kuzco and Pacha to the ledge. The temperature abruptly dropped, and the water hardened to ice, allowing Donald to slide across its surface and meet the others on the pavement. Though the current froze, a large gap formed in what Riku assumed was a drainage system. Nearby, he could hear the sounds of Yzma's shouting.

"For the last time, give me the vial!"

Waving his hand, Riku led the others toward the hole. Yzma's shrill screams continued from above, but how were they supposed to get there? Moving ahead of the others, Sora slipped through the gap, and when Riku followed, Sora latched onto his wrist. Digging his claws into the solid gold nose, he tipped his head up, and Riku snapped his fingers, flickering onto the ledge up above. Soon, Sora hauled Kairi through another portal, and the others drifted up inside transparent spheres.

Once they'd all hit the ground, Pacha held up the last two potions. "All right. It's gotta be one of these…"

"Well, that just means I'll have to finish you here!" said Yzma, pinning the Heartless' robe with her heel. Though it squirmed, she paid it no mind, reaching down for the bottle. Watching her, Riku braced himself for the worst and raised his weapon at her chest, but to his surprise, Kuzco passed one of the vials back to Pacha and brushed ahead of the others.

After giving the potions a dumbfounded look, Pacha trudged behind him. "What are you doing, Kuzco?"

"I'm about to blow your mind." And after stretching out his neck, Kuzco threw himself at Yzma like a rushing train, no doubt ready to ram her.

But at the last second, she stepped away, and Kuzco instead crashed into the Heartless and sent it and the bottle toppling over the ledge. At that moment, everything froze. Nobody made a sound, and they all stared at the empty space where the White Mushroom once stood. There was no thud, just the sound of something shattering, followed by an explosive boom and an eruption of black smoke.

Slow, heavy wing beats sounded from below, growing faster and faster. Mere moments later, a monstrous black figure emerged, with large pointed ears, a pig-like snout, sharp tusks jutting out of its lips, taloned feet, and leathery wings tipped with trails of black mist. A hulking bat, this new Heartless' face wrinkled up, and it reared its head back. Before anyone got a chance to move, it unleashed a deafening screech.

Said screech launched rings of black energy, which slammed the group against the gold wall. The ledge trembled violently, and the potions sailed through the air. Gasping, Kuzco bolted after the bottles with Pacha right behind him, but Yzma broke into wild laughter.

"Perfect! The formula actually worked!" She rubbed her hands together and pointed toward Kuzco. "Now go, Camazotz, and rip out his heart!"

The Heartless dived downward, but Donald rushed to the edge of the ledge. "Oh, no you don't!" Sparks swirled around his staff, and a surge of lightning struck the beast's back. It whipped back around, baring its fangs, and rammed right at Donald with its mouth open wide.

Shoving him aside, Goofy flung his shield into its eyes, and the Heartless reeled back, shrieking in pain. Seeing this, Yzma flung herself down from the ledge. She slid down a curved slope and leaped onto a smaller platform, hopping after the feeling Kuzco and Pacha.

The Heartless grunted, then descended after her. A yelp from below told Riku that it'd swiped up its target, and soon it arose with Kuzco gripped in its talons. A rough predicament, to say the least, since one wrong move risked dropping Kuzco to his death. Granted, Riku was far from the type to back down from a challenge. Eyes locked on the Heartless, he took off in a sprint, but just as he prepared to leap off the ledge, another blast of sound waves sent him flying backwards. Luckily, Kairi caught him in her arms and pushed him back on his feet.

"Careful, Riku. We don't have much space."

"But that's about to change." Aiming his Keyblade at the sky, he shouted for Tink, and the little pixie came fluttering down in a matter of seconds. Her pixie dust showered the gang, and Riku kicked off the ground, soaring around the Heartless and slamming into its back.

The blow knocked the beast closer to the ledge, and Kairi dived at its talons, hurling her Keyblade at its ankle. Hissing, the Heartless loosened its grip, allowing Kairi to scoop Kuzco up in her arms and carry him back down to Pacha. Stubborn, the Heartless swooped after her, but Riku smashed his Keyblade on top of its head, kicked off, crashed again, and sprung back into the air. He followed this up with a blast of Dark Firaga, stalling it long enough for Sora to dive onto its wing and start shredding the leathery membrane.

Down below, Yzma and Pacha tussled atop a smaller ledge. Glowering, Yzma jabbed Pacha with her elbow, making him drop the two vials, but as she reached down to grab them, Kuzco dived down from a higher ledge and delivered a kick to her back. On her way down, she crashed into Pacha, sending him toppling over. Her face crashed into one of the vials, and black smoke swallowed her from head to toe, and when it faded, she was replaced with a fluffy, purple kitten.

What might've made Riku laugh barely registered when he caught Pacha clutching onto the ledge. Though he dived towards him, the Heartless, lunged into his path, beating its wings and shaking off Sora in the process.

Cackling, Yzma scooped up the vial and dangled it over the ledge. "Looking for this?" Her voice came out about as squeaky as Chip's or Dale's, and she paused, blinking. "Is that my voice? Is that _my_ voice?" She shrugged. "Oh well."

Whatever came next was drowned out by the sounds of the Heartless' screeching, and Riku and Sora both took off in the opposite direction, while Kairi wrapped herself, Donald, and Goofy inside a large barrier, deflecting those obnoxious sound waves. The blast blew back in the Heartless face, and it squirmed and writhed in agony. A wall of white columns rammed into its chest, and Kairi dived down from her perch. Swooping down, she scooped up Yzma, but Yzma fumbled the potion and started clawing at her face.

Something inside Riku snapped, and he hurled himself at that obnoxious cat, grabbing her by the tail. Before she could claw him up, he tossed her back onto the ledge, and Goofy grabbed her like a football, arms wrapped around her belly.

"Now, why don't ya sit down and think about what you've done?"

"Never!" she hissed, digging her claws into his sleeves. "Now let go of me, you buffoon!"

Goofy's grip loosened, but as Yzma dropped toward the ground, Donald slid in and banged his staff on her head. Her eyes whirled about, and she fell onto her belly with actual stars and dancing around her head. Riku decided not to question it. He didn't have time, what with that stupid bat Heartless flying at his face.

 _I got this, Riku!_ Sora crashed onto its shoulder and started tearing into its wing again. It kicked and screamed as his claws left long gashes, and Sora dashed onto its other wing. More lightning bolts pierced its skull, and Donald twirled his staff with a smirk. Leaving Yzma behind, Goofy landed on its back and bashed his shield over the back of its head.

"Kuzco, help!"

With Yzma out cold, Kuzco swept his hooves at a ledge up above, where the potion lay perfectly still. His eyes kept darting between the vial and Pacha, who steadily slipped closer and closer away. How could they have forgotten about this?

Forgoing another attack, Riku made a mad dash for the ledge. He extended his arm, ready to take Pacha's hand, when Kuzco clamped his jaw on the back of his shirt and pulled him back up on his own.

He cocked an eyebrow and cracked a smug grin. "Thanks, but I got it covered."

"Well, you're still gonna need a lift." Riku whistled, and Tink came fluttering back down, squinting at the two strangers. Riku pointed at the duo, then floated away. "Hey, can you hit these guys, too? They're gonna need it."

As Tink sprinkled her dust, Kuzco sneezed, and once he noticed her, his jaw dropped. But Tink just huffed and floated back into the sky.

Snickering, Riku said, "Just think happy thoughts, and you'll be fine."

By the time Riku made it back to the Heartless, both its wings were littered with jagged holes, and it wobbled about, fluttering its wings in a feeble attempt to stay aloft. Brow creased and eyes narrow, Riku flew circles around it, letting black beads of energy surround Oblivion's tip. The Heartless swiped its talons at his back, and he took an abrupt dive, throwing himself back on the ledge and waving his Keyblade in a mocking gesture.

Gurgling and growling, the Heartless charged, but the onslaught of Dark Volley reduced its wings to Swiss Cheese. Kairi, Sora, and Donald all skidded next to him, with Goofy thundering in from the left. Still fluttering, the Heartless sluggishly moved closer, but its body swayed from side to side, and it whimpered with each flap. Nonetheless, it reared its head back one last time, no doubt ready to launch a final assault.

In the split second before it attacked, the group exchanged a glance and then rushed their flying foe. Goofy's shield smashed its jaw shut. Orange and green fireballs pelted its whole body and lit its fur ablaze. To top it all off, Riku and Kairi crossed Keyblades, then thrust their weapons forward all at once. Black and white orbs swirled around each other, then joined to form a single blast.

The combined assault made its body crumble to dust, leaving only a large heart in its place. Though the group lingered for a few more seconds, they soon made their way back to the ledge to find Kuzco and Pacha staring slack-jawed at the whole display.

But Kuzco shook it off fairly fast, clearing his throat and waving the vial. "Okay, I'll admit it. That was pretty sweet."

"Are you kidding?" said Pacha. "It was _amazing!_ I've never seen anything so… well, I'm still not sure how to describe it."

"Take it easy," said Riku, wiping the sweat off his face. "I'm just glad it's all over."

"And the potion's still in one piece!" Kairi added. "So are you ready to change back?"

"Technically, I was ready two days ago," said Kuzco. "But, hey, this was fun. Not sure I'm eager for any more danger, but the flying was _so_ worth it."

Pacha patted Kuzco on the back, giving a deep, rumbling chuckle. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you wanted to stay a llama."

"Yeah, no. I'd kinda like to get my thumbs back." He furrowed his brow, tugging at the cork with his jaw. When it refused to budge, and Pacha plucked it out of his grip.

"Here, let me get that for you." He popped off the cork, then passed it back to Kuzco.

"Well, see you on the other side!"

The potion worked like a charm. In seconds, Kuzco transformed from a shaggy mess of fur to a tall, lanky young man with a narrow face and pointed chin. His red robes returned, along with a fanned, golden headdress and huge, round earrings. And once they finally made it back inside, and after they'd passed Yzma to Kronk, Kuzco asked the group to take them out to the village. Just what was he planning this time?

Well, to Riku's pleasant surprise, he brought no guards or soldiers, just Pacha and the others. He led them up the hill without a word, and along the way, Riku noticed a distinct lack of Heartless. A few black smudges dotted the grass, and a few of the roofs bore dents and holes, but when they got within a few yards of Pacha's home, Riku blew a huge sigh of relief. Like the others, the home stood squarely in place without a single dent or scrape.

Once they reached the front porch, both Chicha and Tiz slipped outside, and while Tiz scowled at the sight of the emperor, Chicha extended her arm in front of him, meeting him halfway.

"So, I heard you want to destroy our village. Care to explain?"

Kuzco chuckled, shrugging his shoulders. "What's there left to explain?"

"Wait a sec!" said Donald. "Are you…?"

"Hey, I think I've ruffled enough feathers for a lifetime."

"So what changed?" said Tiz. "You seemed pretty sure of yourself before."

Kuzco set one hand on his hip, gesturing at the hill with the other. "Pacha lied. He said that when the sun hits this ridge just right, these hills sing." He turned to Pacha, poking his chest. "Well, pal, I've been dragged all over these hills, and I didn't hear any singing, so I'll be building my summer home on a more 'magical' hill."

Pacha rubbed his chin. "Couldn't pull the wool over your eyes, huh?"

Kuzco waved his finger. "No, no, I'm sharp. I'm on it." He turned to Chicha and Tiz. "Looks like you guys are stuck on this tuneless hilltop forever."

Chicha cracked a wry smile, folding her arms. "We'll survive, but thanks for your concern."

"Oh, but I'm not done yet. See, Riku told me that you had a little run-in with the Heartless, so I figure I could maybe send some guards your way. A little extra protection, no strings attached. I'd say it's a pretty sweet deal."

Pacha's eyes popped wide open, and he let out an airy laugh. "Wow. You really have changed. Are you sure you're feeling okay?" He reached for Kuzco's forehead, but Kuzco batted his hand away.

"No touchy!"

That one outburst made the others all laugh, and Goofy patted him on the back. "I'm real proud of ya, Kuzco! Now that you're shapin' up, I think you'll be a swell emperor."

"Hey! What'd I just say?"

"Whoops. Sorry 'bout that!"

Riku was about to comment when the clouds passed over their heads, and the sun's warm rays brushed against the grassy hill. Eyes narrowing, Sora zipped ahead of the pack, waving for the others to follow. Did he pick up on something? Well, with nothing to lose, Riku marched right behind him, stopping only when Oblivion flickered into his grasp once more, while a sharp _SHING_ sound signaled the appearance of Kairi's own Keyblade.

He heard no singing, yet the air filled with warmth. Nestled in the grass before them, a Keyhole appeared, and while the others huddled behind them, light burst from their weapons and flew into the hole. The light pooled over its surface, and a soft _click_ followed. Soon only grass remained, the world's heart forever sealed.

Kneeling down, Chicha brushed her hand over the grass. "Okay, could someone explain what just happened?"

Kairi beamed, crouching beside her. "We sealed the Keyhole, so now your world really _will_ be safe."

A light frown tugged at Tiz's lips, and he cupped his chin in his hand. "Then it won't disappear?"

"Nope! The Heartless might still attack sometimes, but they'll never make it to this world's heart. And now that Yzma's out of the way, maybe the people here can live in peace."

"Yeah. Once we leave, Xigbar won't have a reason to stick around." Riku turned to Kuzco. "I mean, it's not like you're dripping in darkness anymore."

"Heh. Was there ever any doubt?" The few seconds of silence that followed served to answer Kuzco's question, and he faked a small cough. "Well, hey. It worked, didn't it? All that selflessness means there's no way I'll lose my heart. …right? Tell me I'm right."

Riku rolled his eyes, snickering. "Probably, and if it kicks back up, just remember what I said before."

"Yeah, yeah. But that's _if_ it comes back." And it was there that Kuzco's smile faltered. "But seriously, thanks. If it weren't for you guys, I probably would have become a Heartless. Or, y'know, been jaguar chow. Not sure which is worse."

"They both sound pretty lousy to me," said Donald, but for once, he actually grinned at Kuzco without a single ruffled feather. "Anyway, just don't let it get to your head. We can't keep our eyes on you forever."

"Wait, so you're going? And here I was starting to like you guys."

Kairi giggled. "Well, maybe we'll be back some day. And if not, there's a whole village of people here just waiting to get to know you."

Scratching his head, Goofy moseyed over to Tiz. "So, ya thought about comin' with us?"

A light frown tugged at his lips, and he gazed between Chicha and Pacha. "Well, I suppose I can trust the emperor with the village, but I'd hate to leave you all behind."

"It's all right," said Chicha. "You should go find your friends."

Pacha nodded. "I'm sure the kids'll understand."

Sora stood up straight, bumping his chest with a fist. _'C'mon, it'll be great! You'll get to ride in a rocket, see the stars…'_

A soft chuckle escaped him. "That does sound pretty promising."

 _'And just wait'll you see Ringabel again! He's in for a_ _huge_ _surprise.'_

Just watching Sora scribble those notes made Riku's heart swell with pride. It was good to see him so cheerful. So excited, and even better knowing that Tiz would finally see a friend again, and that they'd helped Kuzco overcome his own greed. Sure, this trip took longer than he expected, but between the shimmering sunlight and the smiles all around him, he knew it was all worth it in the end.

So they said their goodbyes and parted ways, cramming into the ship with a new friend on board. As the Highwind blasted through the atmosphere, they waved goodbye to Pacha's village and to the glistening gold palace beyond the jungle.

**x.x.x**

The last time Sora'd visited Grandship, it'd sat stationary, parked just outside Traverse Town. The stars hung overhead, glittering but still. Now they blazed by, as if flying backwards through the sky. He could feel the planks vibrating under his feet, though no engines roared. Below, he heard the sound of a slow banjo playing, and a soft, soothing voice sang about some kinda 'Rainbow Connection.' Smoke crept out of the chimneys of the nearby shops, and light shone from all the scattered windows, from the Inn to the shops to the windows up above.

Sora crept along the deck with a huge grin glued to his lips, but Tiz lagged behind, turning in a circle with wide-eyed wonder. He stared at the weapon shop, gazed up at the winding stairway, and poked his head over the rail as if this was all totally new.

"I can't believe it," he said. "It's exactly the way I remember it." He stepped back, looking to Sora. "Well, almost the same. I don't think it was ever this busy before…"

Sora's grin grew, and he felt his chest shake with what would've been laughter if it weren't for his current condition. _'It was Ringabel's idea. Ever since you guys lost your home, he's been picking up all sorts of people whose worlds got taken by the darkness.'_

Tiz's jaw dropped. "And he's been doing that all by himself?"

Sora nodded, standing up straight and puffing out his chest. _'Tons of people get separated when their worlds disappear, so he's been working super hard to help them back with the people their friends and families.'_

"I don't suppose he's been flirting with them…"

Leaning forward, Sora blew a small sigh. _'Yep. You should've seen him around Aqua. He kept calling her all these fancy names and asking her out on dates. Guy's way too shameless.'_

Tiz laughed. "That's Ringabel for you."

But where'd he go? Sora expected to see him on deck. Was he busy piloting? That'd explain the movement. Just as Sora started creeping around the deck, he heard the thumping of footsteps and the smell of black coffee. Coffee, and a deep, almost bloody smell mixed with smoke. When he looked up and saw a familiar pompadour, he leaned onto his hands and squinted. Was Ringabel feeling okay? He must've been in a daze because he moved right past Sora and Tiz and leaned over the vine-coated rail, taking a sip of his coffee with bags under his eyes.

Sora heard Tiz gasp, but brought a claw to his lips. Why ruin the surprise? After tucking his pen into the rings of his notepad, Sora crept up behind Ringabel and tapped his shoulder, prompting another gasp on his end.

"Ah, Sora! I wasn't expecting you." He let out a shaky laugh, turning sideways. "Is Aqua not joining us tonight?"

 _'I got someone even better.'_ He rose to his full height, pointing his thumb over his shoulder. At first, Ringabel's eyebrows flew up, then they drew close together, and he reached for his chin. He followed Sora as he turned around, but as soon as he saw Tiz, he stumbled back, fumbled his cup, and started gawking at his friend.

"Tiz?!"

Tiz held up one of his hands, giving a small wave. "Hey, Ringabel."

"I… You're…" Ringabel gestured at Tiz, then stared at Sora. A second later, he cleared his throat and flipped his hair. "Good to see you're still in one piece, though I expected nothing less." Though he grinned, his words came out with a hint of forced bravado, sounding just a little shaky.

But Tiz didn't seem to mind. He moved closer to Ringabel and Sora, lips curling up just a teensy bit. "You don't have to put on a front for my sake. If you want to cry, then cry."

"But who said anything about crying?" He shook his head, bringing his free hand over his heart. "This is a joyous occasion, and one worth celebrating." He glanced down the walkway, then gave Tiz a bright smile. "I'll see to it that the Proprietress prepares the meal of your life. And I'll have to inform Zatz as well." He slung his arm over Tiz's shoulders, gesturing with his coffee cup. "And just wait until you meet Grandship's latest inhabitants. You're in for a real treat."

Tiz deflated, reaching for his neck. "It sounds great, but maybe we should keep it simple."

"A bit overwhelming, hm? Well, fair enough, though you'll have to tell me all about your escapades this past year."

"Er… I'm not sure I'd call them escapades."

It was good to see him so excited, even with those baggy eyes. Sora knew from experience how rough it was to be separated from the people who mattered, but even as a Heartless, he'd at least kept tabs on everybody. These two didn't have that luxury. So, instead of butting in, he let the two talk and turned away with his head held high. He was gonna sneak through a portal when a hand clamped down on his shoulder, and he found Ringabel staring down at him.

"Sora, thank you. I truly do appreciate it. Just knowing that Tiz is safe means there's a chance that Edea and Agnès are out there waiting for us, and for that I'm extremely grateful."

"Me too," said Tiz. "And I'll do whatever I can to help protect the worlds. I want to make sure nobody else suffers the way that we have!"

_'Well, I'm not gonna give up looking for your friends, either. Who knows? Maybe next week, you'll all be back together again!'_

It was tough to say, but there was always room for hope.  
**  
x.x.x**

A quick stroll through Ansem's study revealed an alarming change. Books that once cluttered the floor now sat in orderly stacks, sorted by their subject matter. Experiments, project proposals, historic records, the sheer level of organization came as an unusual surprise. And yet, perhaps not so unexpected; the Replica had joined with the heroes of light, and that so-called 'Restoration Committee' was near and dear to Riku's heart. Their efforts were certainly commendable, but times like these made Zexion grateful that they'd purged the study of all its compromising material.

Now he stood before the computer terminal, brushing his fingers across the keys. "I see, so they're desperate to unravel our schemes. Your report is most appreciated, Master Control."

Though the room appeared vacant, a deep voice burst from the speakers. _**There's more. These Users seek to probe my systems and have sought outside assistance.**_

Zexion's eyebrows quirked, and he idly stroked his chin. "Hmm… Any idea who it is?"

_**They referred to him as DiZ. Subject unknown. Additional data may exist in the D.T.D.** _

"Ah, and I assume you wish to access it." He chuckled, leaning over the screen. "Regrettably, I cannot risk compromising the data. What little remains is for our eyes only." Still, this was troublesome. After such a humiliating defeat, it was doubtful that DiZ had the drive to persist, and yet he'd seen Aqua in Twilight Town. That alone suggested they were serious about an alliance. And should DiZ's thirst grab hold of him once more…

His thoughts screeched to a halt when the MCP spoke up again. _**Access is required in order to overtake the defenses.**_

Ah, right. He'd forgotten about the MCP's persistence.

"All in good time. We're still investigating some unique programs in another world, and I suspect they'll be of use to you." He turned his back on the monitor, gazing out the glass window. "An associate claims they have the power to incorporate their prey into their very being. With the proper modifications, they'd make a fascinating virus…"

_**Acknowledged. It is also worth noting that the User "Cloud Strife" has shown repeated interest in the User "Zack Fair."** _

"Ah, now there's a name I haven't heard in quite some time…" Yet the memory remained pristine, untarnished by time. He still recalled the way he'd been flung into the basement hall, clad in a ridiculous suit of armor. He'd gone missing for a year, whisked away to parts unknown, only to return bruised and disheveled, slung over Sephiroth's shoulder. "No matter. As I recall, Zack hasn't been seen in quite some time, so unless he discovers our existence, he's of little concern to us."

_**Then I have nothing else to report. End of line.** _

The audio feed cut out with the buzz of static, but while Zexion began a short walk toward the study, the sound of heavy footsteps froze him in place. Moments later, Lexaeus slipped into the room, his face as stone cold as ever.

Still, his presence was appreciated, and Zexion greeted him with a smile. "Well, how did it go?"

"Our suspicions were correct. The entire town is nearly impenetrable by Heartless."

"Deplorable… The Cornerstone of Light is problematic enough, but the Keybearers have powerful allies here. For them to turn this town into a safe zone…"

Lexaeus' brow wrinkled ever so slightly. "That may be their next move, now that we've disposed of Twilight Town."

"Hmm, true. The Mysterious Tower _is_ a safe haven, but resources are extremely limited. It stands to reason that they'd seek out alternatives…"

"All the more reason to prepare our next move."

"Well, we can leave the brunt of the work to our mole." His lips curled into a smirk. "And to think he was so reluctant to help us at first. My, how times change."

Lexaeus nodded and folded his arms. "I'm not surprised. Fortune telling isn't the most lucrative career path."

"Well, let's RTC for the time being. I suspect Syndrome is eager for your input, and I need to consult Saïx about this 'game' world." Continuing toward the door, took one last peek at the monitor. "That the people of Disney Town seem clueless is a point in our favor, but we need to plan this mission carefully."

After all, this it would require a return to enemy territory and, above all else, subtlety.

_**TO BE CONTINUED** _


	22. Recollections and Revelations

What a pain. What a stupid idea. Sure, he'd been assigned to hunt down the Chamber of Waking, but even Xemnas knew how tricky it was to track down. He'd even given Axel permission to change missions for a while. And sure, he wanted a break. He was practically starved for fresh air at this point. Anyone with sense would've ditched the castle a while ago, yet here he was, trekking through this labyrinth all by his lonesome. What he wouldn't do for some of Demyx's chatter right about now.

Variety was a bit lacking, with every floor bearing the same rose carvings, the same crystal balls, the same white walls, and the same checkered floors. All that white did a number on the eyes. Nothing stood out save for his own black coat, just a smudge against his blinding surroundings. In the time since he arrived, he'd combed the place from top to bottom, wandering up and down the spiraling steps until his legs became heavy as bricks. Truth was, he should've left a long time ago. All that suspicion, and he'd still failed to track down that intruder. Sad, sure, but not too surprising.

Maybe it was just an illusion.

That's what he told himself as he dragged himself past another rose-topped pedestal and pulled himself onto one of many large steps, yet as he moved, the dust-scented air seemed to dip below freezing. Fighting back a shiver, Axel shut his eyes, inhaled deeply, and moved up the next step. Even then, it felt as if someone, or something, was drilling into the back of his head. The faint inkling that someone was watching drove him to a stop, and he slowly, very slowly, turned to look over his shoulder.

At first it didn't register, so he leaned forward a bit. Squinting, he stared at the wall, and then. Then it hit him.

It hit him like a missile to the face.

Just like before, he caught a glimpse at a black, shadowy figure reclining against a distant wall. But, just like before, it vanished as soon as he blinked. Then, before he could say, think, or do anything, something sliced against his side, sending him teetering toward the floor. On his way down, he caught himself on his palm, swinging his leg out and delivering a swift kick to his attacker's gut. As he regained his footing, he swiveled around, flames swirling around his fingertips. His chakrams appeared in a burst of smoke, and he lunged forward, slicing its jagged points across his opponent's chest.

He expected grunts, groans, even a scream, but instead, he only heard the sound of the Neoshadow collapsing on the steps, its body bursting into wisps of black mist. For a few seconds, Axel just stared at the now vacant stair, but laughter started to creep its way out of him. Was that it? Was that really all it was? Just another stinking Heartless?

"Okay, I'm over thinking this. I should just get outta here, RTC, and forget this whole thing ever happened."

He planned on doing just that until he heard the heavy thumps of footsteps high over his head, accompanied by a loud _creak_. Gripping his chakrams, Axel scowled and turned back around. Was he really gonna do this? Well, apparently so, because he soon found himself lumbering up those stairs, going up and around until he stumbled onto a wide, spacious landing topped with an open door. The inside of that door glimmered with a gold-white aura. Where it led was anyone's guess, given the castle's irritating knack for reshaping itself from floor to floor.

Against his better judgment, he shoved himself through this doorway, shielding his eyes as his surroundings flashed. Once the light faded, the spiraling stairways from the previous floor vanished, replaced with a wide, flat, and open space with another door at against the north wall. Was that it? Was the castle cutting him some slack? Smirking, Axel started dragging himself across the room, when his snow-white surroundings twitched and waved. The blank canvas shifted and stretched. Patches of vibrant flowers rested before him, surrounded by huge stone walls topped with lush green grass and small pines and firs. Four ramps led off to the north, south, east, and west, just like compass points, and he could hear the sound of water trickling and flowing.

Above, he caught a glimpse of several houses spreading into the distance, with mossy brick walls reaching above their roofs. White clouds passed over the blue sky, and a castle towered above the whole town, a mix of purples and periwinkle, with big brass gears smack dab at its center and pointed towers that pierced the heavens. An almost perfect picture, ruined by the constant flickering and waving, with hints of the castle's white walls flashing every few seconds as a reminder that none of this was real.

If only it was.

As Axel pushed ahead, it felt as though something had clawed its way into his chest, squeezing and constricting something buried deep inside of him. What a laugh. After all, he was a Nobody. He didn't have the capacity for regret, sorrow, or grief. Nah. If anything, this pitiful illusion was hilarious. Perfect! It broke up the monotony, gave him something fresh and nostalgic. What more could a guy ask for after staring at the same rosy décor for an eternity?

He made it to the edge of a ramp, but for a second, that ramp disappeared, and his boot brushed up against the castle's flat floor. Then, when he tried to move, the ramp burst back into place, making him stumble a little and grumble in false frustration. He was about to continue his climb when footsteps caught his ear again, but when he spun back around, he saw two figures instead of one, neither of whom had dressed in black.

The first was a pale, lanky kid dressed in a yellow checkered scarf, with a stylish orange vest over a white sleeveless top, baggy tan pants, red and black sneakers, and a short mess of red spikes for hair. One look at him made Axel grimace, his grip on his weapons so tight that the metal bars dug into his palms. But even his past self paled compared to the boy strutting beside him, with his cool blue jacket, white slacks, black sneakers, and shoulder-length blue hair.

His ears were round, not pointed, and his eyes blue, not gold. His face lacked the X-shaped scar, and in place of a dry, stoic gaze, he moved with a faint smile that left Axel petrified.

They and their surroundings continued flickering, but they continued toward the castle without a care.

"So, here's what I'm thinkin'," said Lea, shooting Isa a grin. "We'll camp by the front gate, wait 'til those guards take off for their lunch breaks, and _—_ "

Isa cut him off with a deep sigh. "Need I remind you that there are other guards?"

"Well, yeah, but—"

"If they're smart, they'll wait until their coworkers arrive, and we'll be right back where we started."

Lea pouted, gesturing toward the castle. "Well, you got any better ideas?"

Isa looked to him for a moment, then eyeballed the castle. He then lifted his chin, while his smile grew by a hair. "Isn't it obvious? If we can't sneak through the front door, we'll go where they least expect us."

"Like the waterway or something?"

"Where else? It's the least guarded area, and it'll give us a clear shot at the lower levels."

Lea clapped his hands, giving Isa a thumbs up. "Then let's get down there already!"

Axel moved on pure impulse. He lurched toward the duo, swiping at their shoulders, but just as they started to climb up the ramp, a breeze whipped through the square, and they, along with the town itself, faded back into white.

A door stood before him now, glowing just as the previous one did, and he slouched, while his arms hung limp at his sides. "Who am I kidding? It's already happened." Besides, he was only fooling himself by latching onto his memories. Why let fake feelings slow him down?

Staring through the door, he straightened his posture and flicked his wrists, sending his chakrams away. "Okay, just one more floor, and I'm through." If he didn't find that freaky intruder by then, then he'd forget all about it. It just wasn't worth his time.

Unfortunately, the castle seemed to have plans of its own. Once he stepped through the doorway, his eyes met a long, narrow hall, but while it started off white for a second or two, another flash transformed his surroundings. The floor became cold, black, and tiled and the air musty, with the stench of blood and dust hanging over his head. Thick steel doors now ran along the walls, with diamond-shaped windows lined with metal bars and crisscrossing chains forming the letter X. A white panel coated in buttons rested beside each door.

He gaped at the sight, then squeezed his eyes shut and shook himself out of his daze. It was just another illusion. No big deal. He could handle this. It was nothing. He just needed to focus. Get through this. If that intruder was real, he'd stick out like a sore thumb. There was no way he'd—

Oh god.

It was bad enough that he'd wound up in this stinking hall, but when he caught two figures strutting past him, his back hit one of the doors, and his eyes became tiny slits. The first of the figures was a short boy with a clipboard in hand, his mess of silver bangs swept over one side of his face. His lab coat was baggy, even with the sleeves rolled up, but he traipsed past Axel with a broad smirk. Behind him came a taller man with lightly tanned skin, silver-white hair that reached past his shoulders, and a purple cravat around his neck. He nodded his head as the kid spoke—yes, spoke, because somehow, some way, these sick experiments changed the squirt from a shy, speechless bookworm to a smug, obnoxious punk.

"Well, I think we can assume that any imbalance threatens a heart's stability. To think that mere moonlight could yield such devastating effects…"

The man, Xehanort, nodded and tapped his chin. "And yet so many people still view the light as a symbol of purity. I almost pity their ignorance."

The duo stopped before one of the doors, and Axel watched with a cold, blank expression. He knew what was coming next. Just as soon as they reached the window, a head of spiky red hear sprung up, and Lea's hands squeezed the bars.

"Please, you gotta stop this! Take me instead! I'm begging you…"

Ienzo stood up on his tiptoes, his smirk spreading wider than before. "Tsk. And why would we do that? Your friend is yielding _incredible_ results, while you're just straggling behind."

"Then try harder! Do your worst. Just let him go, and I swear you can do whatever crazy science you want."

This time, Xehanort leaned toward the bars, his hands tucked behind his back. "You aren't responsive enough. I even entertained the notion of releasing you, but I fear you've seen too much."

"But why do you…?"

A rough, strained voice spoke up from within the cell. "Let _me_ talk to them, Lea…"

For a second, Lea's face sank away, but before Axel new it, Isa thrust himself at the bars, his face warped into a snarl. He thrust one hand through the bars, grabbed the collar of Ienzo's shirt, and pulled him close. "I know why you're doing this. You want to see your parents again. Well, as soon as I leave this cell, I'll send you straight _to_ them…"

Cringing, Ienzo smacked Isa's wrist with the clipboard, hitting the floor with a thud. He pressed his hand against the door, then backed away. "Perhaps you should handle this…"

A chakram whirled across the hall, but it passed through Xehanort's back as if he was a ghostly apparition, ricocheted off the door, and flew back into Axel's grip. As he caught it, he looked away. Why was he acting so darn rash? It was like his body had a mind of its own. This would change nothing. It was over almost twelve years ago, and what he saw was just an impression. And yet, he could hear Xehanort's fingers tapping the keys. He heard the click and the buzz of the door and his past self's futile pleas as Xehanort grabbed Isa by the arm and dragged him away.

The worst part was, Lea could've fought back. He could have bolted out that door, tried making an escape. Tried yelling for help. Something. Anything. Instead, fear froze him in place. Granted, that changed after a while, but by the time he'd grown a backbone, it was already too late.

Shadowed figures swarmed the halls, scraping, clawing, hissing, and snarling. The neighboring cells filled with yellow-eyed monstrosities grasping and swiping from between the bars. Ienzo, Xehanort, and Isa all faded before Axel's eyes. Now a swarm of twitching, black figures glared at him through beady eyes. A lump had lodged itself in his throat, though it had no business being there. His chest grew tight, his back stiff. What could have changed? Was there anything he could've done? Would it even have made a difference? He was just one guy. What could he do?

The Garden fell. Plenty of worlds died. He'd even aided in Twilight Town's downfall, so what point was there in regret?

Despite his best effort to stuff those thoughts into the back of his head, those questions just kept repeating in his mind, piling into a mountain of doubts. The Heartless crept closer. A haze washed over him. The room seemed to rock. His body grew numb.

The door slammed against the wall, and a wide, spiked blade tore through the Heartless swarm. When Axel looked up again, the room turned solid white, and Saïx stood before him, a slight hunch in his back while he lowered his claymore.

"We're leaving. _Now._ "

"…Right behind ya." He pushed away from the wall, shaky laughter blowing out of him. Fortunately, a corridor rose from the floor, its swirling black tendrils welcoming instead of foreboding. And while Saïx turned toward the portal, Axel hobbled past him, plunging through darkness without looking back.

He wound up tumbling into the edge of his bed. A smart move on Saïx's part; after all that travel, he needed a break. A long one. Preferably with a nap included. For now, though, he opted to sit at the edge of his bed and run his hands through his mess of spiky hair. Soon Saïx burst out of the darkness, and the corridor shrank away. The two then shared a prolonged gaze, with Saïx's scarred face as blank as ever, save for a slightly furrowed brow.

It felt like an eternity of silence before Saïx finally spoke. "Well, are you going to explain yourself?"

Heaving a deep sigh, Axel leaned back on his palms. "What's there to explain? I searched for the chamber, found nothing, and some Heartless showed up."

Saïx crossed his arms, speaking with a heavy tone. "You were chasing an illusion."

"Hey, it wasn't an illusion!" Well, maybe it was. It was getting tougher and tougher to tell, so he hesitated a bit and rubbed the back of his neck. "Look, I know for a fact that there was someone there. Maybe not today, but back when Sora barged in there, I saw somebody follow him inside. Didn't get a good look at 'em, but I did hear him talk."

"Is that so?"

"Well, yeah. I wouldn't have said it otherwise! I mean, I guess it could've been one of the castle's tricks, but even if it was, that chamber's still a big deal." To the boss, anyway. Axel couldn't care less.

"It holds value to our Superior, but he specifically told me to retrieve you. For now, you are to forgo further searches in lieu of proper missions." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small slip of paper, which he proceeded to pass to Axel.

When Axel skimmed over the paper, his eyes widened in disbelief. "Okay, this has to be a joke."

But the note sure didn't read that way. Instead, it said: _'Investigate the Disney Town arcade and infiltrate Game Central Station. Do not interact with the residents. Your objective is to seek out the game "Hero's Duty" and capture Cy-Bug samples within. We will provide you with proper containers to ensure you return unscathed._

_\- Zexion_

_P.S. Try not to break anything.'_

Saïx gave a soft 'hmm,' peering out the window. "I have no idea what he intends to do with these insects, but Xemnas claims that it's in our best interest. Take that as you will."

Axel took another peek at the note, then set it aside. "Okay, but that's a pretty bold move on his part. I mean, they've probably got guards on every corner after that mess at the Dream Festival."

An almost inaudible chuckle escaped Saïx. "Have you lost your confidence?"

"No, it's just…" Ugh. Even he didn't know. These days, he barely understood himself. "Just seems kinda weird. And doesn't it bother you that we don't have our hearts yet? Sure, Xemnas said our plans changed, but he still hasn't told us what that _means._ "

Saïx's gripped at his sleeves, and his eyes narrowed slightly. "There must be a reason."

"Sure, but that doesn't mean it's a good one." Axel flopped on his back, cushioning his head with his arms. "But whatever. I'll take care of it in the morning. You just do whatever you gotta do, and be careful, all right?"

"I'm flattered by your 'concern,' but it's you who needs to stay cautious." But he said nothing else, pushing past the bed, and slinking into the hall. The door slid shut with a buzz, leaving Axel all alone.

**x.x.x**

It was just as she left it, painted in shades of grey and dark blue, its stone floor cold as ice. The air remained thick with dust. Shadows concealed all but the dim blue glow of the computer screens, which cast just enough light on the wall to reveal pipes, vents, metallic plates, and the keyboard resting below. Fully expecting this, Aqua moved across the room, making her way to the terminal and leaning toward the central screen. Her eyes wandered down the list of recent activity, searching in hopes that their trip was not in vain.

Her hopes were met with a simple confirmation. The most recent update dated five minutes prior to their arrival, bringing a smile to her face.

Behind her, Mickey trailed along the walls, shivering as he glanced throughout the room. "There's somethin' about this place that just feels… sad."

"I know what you mean," said Xiruk, glancing at the metal grate below. "The last time I came here was when Xion…" His eyes snapped shut, and his hands clenched. "If I knew what was gonna happen to her, I—"

Mickey toddled beside him, pressing a hand against the side of his coat. "None of us coulda known."

"Well, DiZ could've." His brow and nose wrinkled, and he struck the wall his fist. "He's the whole reason she _went_ into the simulation, and—"

Aqua turned away from the screens. "Xiruk, you don't have to do this. If you'd rather leave—"

"No, I already made up my mind." He turned his eyes back to the grate. "Besides, it looks like he's long gone."

"Not necessarily." She peered at the monitor again, motioning for the others to follow. "It looks like the most recent activity was—" She stopped, eyes widening, for when she looked at the window again, the message had changed. "…Thirty seconds ago."

"Wait, what?" Xiruk bolted across the floor, sliding to a stop and hunching over the keyboard. When his eyes hit the screen, he gave it a good, long stare. "Okay, that doesn't even begin to make sense unless he's _inside_ the computer."

"…Which would explain a lot." Aqua's fingers tapped at the edge of the keyboard, while her other hand slid to her chin. "If he works from the simulation, then the only way the Organization would discover him is if they investigated the terminal up close. Otherwise, this mansion appears deserted, just like the rest of the town."

Mickey tipped his head to the side, arms folded. "But what about Zexion?"

Ah, right. His presence did complicate things. "I didn't feel his presence before—not until we left the mansion, anyway. Still, I suppose that could change. Whatever we do, we'll need to stay cautious."

"But first we need a way in." Xiruk turned sideways, pressing his back into one of the screens. "Last time, Xion put in a password, but I couldn't tell you what it was."

"Well, DiZ did leave a clue before." Aqua squinted, scanning the immediate area surrounding the terminal. The distinct lack of her folded note caught her attention within seconds. "And it looks like he found my message, so I suppose we'll just have to look around." It was a large room, and anything too explicit would give away his presence, so with that in mind, Aqua began exploring the room, moving from corner to corner.

Along the way, she caught something lying across one of the cobblestones. A small, wooden stick marked with the word 'WINNER,' it clashed with the rest of the room, its tip stained pale blue. Bending down, Aqua grabbed this stick and made her way back to the computer. As soon as she arrived, both Xiruk and Mickey gaped at the sight.

"Hey, that's—"

Xiruk snorted. "Man, what a waste. If he'd have just turned that in, he'd have won a free ice cream."

"Sea-salt, right? It's funny, but I never expected him to like sweets." It wasn't the most sanitary clue, but she tucked it away, just as an added precaution. At the same time, Mickey's face flickered from wide-eyed shock to a tight, crinkled look, while he scratched his head and hummed in thought.

"Sea-salt ice cream? But that was…" He stopped, shaking his head, and he blew a small sigh. "Welp, maybe we should give it a try!"

Strange as it was, it was their only lead, so rather than question it, Aqua pressed the enter key and waited for the dialog box to appear. Once prompted to enter the password, she typed the words 'sea-salt ice cream' as suggested. In just a fraction of a second, the machine began to whirr. The sound of humming filled the air, followed by a buzz and a crackle. A mechanical voice announced that her password was accepted, and she caught a flash in the corner of her eye, bringing her focus back to the grate.

A blue beam of energy now lingered above it, surging with tiny sparks. The moment it appeared, Xiruk slumped over, covering his face with his hand.

"Seriously? That actually worked? I don't know whether that's genius or just plain stupid."

"Well, let's go, fellas!" Mickey bolted across the floor, flinging himself directly into the light with a surprising lack of caution. His sudden excitement earned a small laugh from Aqua, but with DiZ quite possibly just a short trip away, she saw no reason to hesitate and plunged in moments later.

The blue light flooded her vision, and it felt as though an invisible hand shoved her off her feet. Moments later, she found herself dropping through a black void, surrounded by zeroes and ones. The sound of screaming behind her told her that Xiruk wasn't far behind, and as her descent dragged on, she plummeted faster and faster, until the binary digits turned into blurred streaks. Knowing an impact was around the corner, Aqua leaned backwards until she was falling feet first. Just in time, too, as the blackness gave way to a deep, dark blue, and her boots slammed into a rough hard floor, sending her wobbling forward and nearly knocking her to her knees.

She spread her arms and feet apart, saving herself from an embarrassing fall forward. The sound of a pained grunt behind her made her turn halfway around just in time to catch Xiruk pushing himself back on his feet and dusting off his coat. A few feet to the right, she found Mickey fidgeting in place, tail flicking. It only then dawned on her that the same metal pipes ran along the walls of her new surroundings, that the same hums and buzzes of machines filled her ears, and the same blue glimmers shone from an identical wall of computer screens.

But more than the computers, it was the man facing them that gave her pause. The red bandages wrapped around his face, the brown scarf hanging around his neck, the long cape that brushed against the floor, and his single visible eye were both a familiar and welcome sight. He surveyed the group with a piercing gaze, and his lips pulled into a stiff, flat line when his focus drifted to Xiruk.

"Have you come for revenge?"

Xiruk groaned, then scoffed, leaning towards DiZ with a dry expression. "Not today. We've got bigger priorities right now."

DiZ gave a deep, throaty chuckle. "Ah, how unexpected. I was under the assumption that you and Xion were close friends."

"And we still are!" He stopped for a moment, smoothing his hair and lowering his voice. "But believe it or not, I'm not a smoldering ball of rage, and beating you's not gonna get us any closer to finding her."

"Then it seems I have misjudged you." He looked down, eying Mickey, and though it was brief, a frown pulled at his lips. He then immediately turned back to Aqua. "Now then, what is it you wished to discuss?"

"Well, uh…" Mickey twiddled his thumbs, ducking his head. "I was just wonderin' if… Aw, never mind. It's silly, anyway."

"Mickey…" Xiruk knelt beside him. "C'mon, if you've got something to say, don't feel like you need to hold back."

He breathed in, then out, rubbing the back of his head. "Okay, but I'll wait 'til Aqua's done. Right now, we gotta focus on the big picture!"

Aqua was about to comment, but ultimately Mickey was right. Their sole purpose for visiting DiZ was in hopes of finding answers, and perhaps another ally. To that end, they needed to focus. So, bracing herself, she faced DiZ once more, standing straight with a stern expression, though softer than a scowl.

She brought a hand to her chest as she spoke at long last. "DiZ, we need your help. We know you have experience with Xehanort, and we know you're already working on a plan to challenge the Organization. We share a common goal, and I think we'll stand a much greater chance if we work side by side."

DiZ lowered his brow, reaching for his chin with one gloved hand. "An intriguing proposal, yet our past collaboration led to the real Twilight Town's destruction."

"No way!" said Mickey, shaking his little fists. "The Organization only attacked because of our Keyblades!"

"And because of my plan," Xiruk added. "I'm the one who decided to start using temporary weapons, so you can blame it all on me."

"Yet I was the one who offered shelter to Kairi and Riku, and it was my decision to place Riku within this simulation. Perhaps your actions provided incentive for their attack, but I've no doubt that they intended to uproot Riku from the system and force you outside my reach…" He turned his back on the group, cape swishing as he moved.

Taking another deep breath, Mickey wandered beside DiZ and craned his neck up at him. "But do ya really wanna work alone?"

"It is for the best. As of now, the Organization no longer views me as a threat. Their focus has shifted to you Keyblade wielders, allowing me the rare opportunity to mount a surprise attack."

He tapped at the keys, pulling up a new window. It displayed a wireframe image of a device with a base shaped like a rounded vase with two curled, wing-like protrusions along its sides. The base attached to a small, round container, which sported a long, segmented beam at a sharp, diagonal angle. As she took in this image, Aqua found herself moving closer to the screens. She leaned to the left, looking the window up and down. Still, the image looked too abstract. Was it a container? A weapon? A combination of both?

"It will take time, but it is my intention to take the hearts that they have gathered and compress them into data. Doing so will neutralize Kingdom Hearts and put an end to Xehanort's wretched scheme."

Xiruk wrapped an arm around his torso, using it to prop up his elbow, while he raised his index finger. "That sounds great in theory, but there's a few problems holding you back. For one, you're outnumbered. Plus, they've got a barrier blocking out all corridors to the castle, so there's no way you'd even get _close_ to Kingdom Hearts."

Mickey's head bobbed up and down, and his brow wrinkled. "And I don't think they'd ease up on ya just because you're alone! Ya might not be on their radar right now, but the second they catch ya, I bet they'll swarm ya like a bunch of vultures. That's why ya oughta let us help ya!"

"Not only that," said Aqua, "but what about the hearts themselves? Even if they are being used for the Organization's benefit, I don't think it's right to trap them inside of a machine."

DiZ looked up at the window, humming to himself. "All valid points. Indeed, this barrier is a deterrent, and without knowing its structure, I cannot factor it into the machine. Likewise, I understand the moral quandary raised by my intentions. However, I fully intend to restore the hearts once the Organization meets its end…"

Aqua lowered her gaze, wringing her hands. "But are you sure there's no other way?"

"It is the simplest method, and the one I believe holds the greatest chance at success. To that end, I suppose a collaboration _is_ in our best interests. By distracting the Nobodies, you would hold their interest long enough for me to begin the deconstruction. Of course, that is _if_ we manage to breach their stronghold.""

"Hmm." Xiruk rubbed his forehead, then looked to the monitor. "Bet Axel could break us in."

DiZ swiveled away from the screens, fire burning in his eye. "You would trust a Nobody?"

"I'm _best friends_ with a Nobody. Plus, Axel's the one who warned us about the attack. Doesn't that prove he's at least a little trustworthy?"

"Perhaps more so than the others, but I still advise you to remain cautious." And with that, he turned to the screens again. "With that said, this machine may not be ready for weeks. Perhaps even months. I will do what I can to complete it in a timely manner, but time itself is no longer on our side, and an alternative plan may very well be required."

Months… Could they really wait that long? The Organization had no doubt amassed a huge plethora of hearts over the past year. Who knew when they'd unleash their plan? Or how? Their true intentions still remained a mystery, but at the same time, it'd be foolish to rush. That they had even a small semblance of a plan was a miracle in itself.

"We understand," said Aqua. "But DiZ, if it's not too much trouble, we could really use your guidance. It's clear that you have some kind of history with the Organization, and your knowledge may help us gain a better understanding of their motives." As well as Xehanort, though that went unsaid.

"Not only that," said Xiruk, "but you're good with computers, and we're kinda hitting some road bumps in Hollow Bastion."

"I see…" He gazed off at one of the walls, fingers tapping at the edge of the keyboard. "But I'm not certain it is wise for me to leave the simulation at this time."

Mickey inched closer, giving a wide gesture with his arms. "But ya don't have to go out in public! And if those Nobodies show up, we'll protect ya!"

To Aqua's surprise, a smile spread across DiZ's face, albeit a small one. "You are a kind soul, King Mickey, and I do appreciate your support. However, the machine remains an utmost priority, and we've little time to waste on diversions."

"But couldn't that computer have top secret information? It's gotta be protected for a reason…"

"Mm… Well, if you truly wish to uncover its contents, I suggest you look behind Xehanort's portrait." With that, his gaze returned to Aqua. "As for my history with the Organization, suffice it to say it was a sordid matter that has proven to me that they mean no good for the worlds."

Xiruk slowly rolled his eyes. "Gee, that's specific."

But DiZ met his sneer with an equally flat look. "The details are irrelevant."

He was hiding something. Why else would he treat them to such fervent denial? Determined to get to the bottom of this, Aqua stepped in front of him and looked into his eye. "Isn't that for us to decide?"

DiZ's face twisted into a sharp glare. "You will gain nothing from dwelling on the past, particularly a past you did not endure."

"But what if it's important?" said Mickey. "There could be a connection between all those experiments and—"

"The answer is no." He whipped away from the trio and sank into his chair. "Now, I'm going to need to concentrate, so I must ask that you leave."

"But, DiZ—"

Aqua squeezed Mickey's shoulder, giving him a gentle smile. "We can't force him to tell us." Given his dismissals, it must have been a sore subject, and experience with Terra had long since taught her that pressure risked pushing DiZ away. Still, a little encouragement never hurt, so before leaving, she gave DiZ one final glance. "I understand if it's too personal, but if you ever change your mind, I promise we'll listen."

But for now, she'd let him work. She'd let him continue with his plan. Just knowing they'd gained another ally was a blessing in her eyes.

**x.x.x**

Basking in the moonlight above the Dark Margin, Marluxia made his way over to the shore and listened to the waves lap at the sand. Without a heart, irritation held no influence over him, yet his mind still wandered back to those three clueless Dusks. Just what was taking them so long? Just a few yards away, Larxene seated herself on a large rock, glowering at the horizon with a book resting in her lap. At least she'd found a way to pass the time rather than continuing her incessant venting. True, their plan had taken several unexpected turns, but here in the darkness, time held no meaning, save for the soothing ebb and flow of the sea, a sound that calmed both mind and soul.

But the soft lull of the water broke when the air whipped, and thorny black wisps curled over the sand. Three rubbery white figures catapulted themselves across the shore, and Larxene snapped her book shut, giving the Dusks a twisted sneer.

"Well, it's about time."

The Dusks paid her no mind and instead swerved around Marluxia. They hopped up and down, clapping their stiff little hands.

_We did it, my liege!_

One of the other dusks raised a clipboard over its head. _See? See?_

"Hmm. This looks promising…" He grabbed the clipboard and made his way over to the rock, hoisting himself on top and sliding next to Larxene. Setting her book aside, she peeked over his shoulder, and the two proceeded to skim the list, reading it line by line.

_'1. Xigbar – gather information regarding the map to Treasure Planet._

_2\. Xaldin – continued surveillance of Arendelle._

_3\. Lexaeus – continued negotiations with Syndrome on Nomanisan Island._

_4\. Zexion – continued negotiations with Demona and assistance in mission planning. Additional reconnaissance effort may be needed, depending on Luxord and Demyx's findings._

_5\. Saïx – Mission planning. Rotate mission and reconnaissance duty with Zexion depending on mission results._

_6\. Axel – infiltrate Disney Town arcade and collect Cy-Bug samples._

_7\. Demyx – reconnaissance and world-scouting._

_8\. Luxord – reconnaissance and world-scouting. Meet with Dr. Facilier and discuss potential partnerships.'_

By the time she finished reading, Larxene gave the Dusks a dumbfounded stare. "Wow, they actually did it."

"And a job well done, at that." He dug into his pocket, pulling out the Orichalcum, which he proceeded to toss into their hands. "And since you did such an excellent job, I ask that you continue gathering as much information as possible." While the list gave a few hints at the Organization's movements, half the list was sorely lacking in detail. Just where were Demyx and Luxord headed? Just what were their objectives with these alliances? More Heartless transformations?

The Dusks responded with a unanimous bow before flipping backwards and slithering into a dark corridor. Once the portal vanished, Marluxia and Larxene shared a glance.

"Okay, so what's our next move?"

"If we wish to stand a chance, we'll need to whittle away at their numbers." He pointed at the third and sixth points on the list. "It's a shame our options are so limited. Axel could make an excellent ally, but we are not in a position to take chances. To that end, Lexaeus seems the more pertinent target, but that would require us to locate this island." After all, he doubted Xion knew of its coordinates. "For the time being, I suggest we assign Xion to Axel, while we seek out this world for ourselves."

Larxene gave a small huff, throwing herself off of her perch. " _Good._ I'm about done with all this drab, grey sand. And don't get me started on the Heartless…"

"I admit, I do miss the sun. Perhaps some fresh air will do us both some good."

But first they needed to wait until Xion returned, hopefully sooner than later.

_**TO BE CONTINUED** _


	23. Budding Fears and Shifting Gears

After a long, grueling trek through the jungle, the Mysterious Tower's spiral steps brought a welcome change of scenery. Even more welcome was their destination, for when they reached the top of the steps, Donald thrust the door open and revealed a wide, round room. The walls were smooth, free from bookshelves, and an assortment of cushy couches, bean bags, and armchairs covered the floor. Glowing stars crawled along the ceiling, while small tables scattered throughout, topped with star-shaped coasters. Several wood doors lined the far north wall, while star and moon-shaped windows revealed the sparkling sky.

A lone figure hovered by these windows, dressed in a baggy black coat. A mess of blond spikes clashed with his otherwise shadowy appearance, though he kept his back turned as he soaked in the starlight.

One look sent Riku flying back in time, to a distant cityscape dwarfed by an imposing clock tower. An explosive black ring shot across the sky. Riku's own body flew forward like a missile. The Keyblade slammed into something, someone, and a chilling scream followed. Pinching his arm, Riku dragged himself out of the memory. That was then, this was now. Why let the past sour the mood?

Clueless, Goofy's face lit up like a light. "Hey, it's—"

 _Roxas!_ Sora barreled past the others, a planet-sized grin glued to his face. As he skidded across the floor, Roxas jumped back, bumping his head against the wall. Wincing, he rubbed the back of his neck and cracked a small, crooked smile.

"Hey, Sora." With the two side by side, their differences hit Riku like a truck. When Sora stretched to his full height, he still stood about a head shorter, while Roxas' shoulders had broadened, and his face grew slightly narrower. His cheeks still had some roundness to them, and his eyes remained wide and youthful, but his resemblance to Sora had dwindled bit by bit.

Soon, Kairi crossed the floor, clasping her hands as she greeted him. "Welcome back!"

"Thanks." He gave a small chuckle. "I hope I didn't worry you guys…"

"You did, but it's okay." She beamed, joining him by the window. "So, how was your trip?"

"It was… busy. I ran all over the place, and—"

"We know!" said Donald, butting in ever-so-bluntly. "Phil told us all about it."

"Oh." He scratched his cheek. "Sorry I missed you."

Goofy slapped a hand down on his shoulder, making Roxas squeak. "No need to apologize! We know how much she means to ya, and if we had the time, we'd be right there with you."

"But somebody's gotta keep an eye on the Organization. I've been trying to, but I got so caught up looking for Xion that I never got far…" He deflated, shaking his head. "But it's not all bad! I've got Max, PJ, and this goofy ladies' man looking out for her. I didn't even have to ask for _his_ help."

Sora covered his mouth, though even it couldn't hide the crinkle in his eyes. _You sure he didn't wanna date her?_

Roxas gawked. "A date? But…" The shock must've warn off fast, as his face soon resumed a calm, neutral state. "Actually, I wouldn't put it past him. That guy was something else…"

Both Donald and Goofy snickered to each other, making Roxas huff.

"Hey, it's not funny!"

Giggling, Kairi put her hands behind her back. "Has anyone ever said you're adorable?"

"Am not…" He folded his arms, falling back against the wall. "Besides, I found her! That's the important part."

Donald turned from Goofy, arching his brow. "Then how come she's not with you?"

"She's not ready yet. There's… well, I dunno what it is, but she said she's gotta take care of something first."

Goofy blinked, reaching up to scratch his noggin. "Gawrsh, so she didn't even give ya a hint?"

"Nope. I don't get it, either, but I trust her."

 _Then you've got nothing to worry about!_ Sora tipped his head back, setting one hand on his hip while he raised a clenched fist. He then gave the others a quick look, rubbing his neck. Instead of continuing to 'speak,' he dug out his writing gear and started scribbling on a brand new page. _'I bet she'll be back in no time! And once she shows up, we can throw her a big welcome back party, just like we did with Riku!'_

"Oh, so Riku's—" He looked across the room, then slouched. "Man, I need to pay more attention…"

"It's fine." Riku laughed, finally making his way toward the others. "No hard feelings, right? I know we weren't on the best terms before."

"Hey, I'm the one who started that fight, so…" He hesitated before extending his hand. "Wanna start over?"

"Heh. I thought it was obvious." He gave Roxas a firm handshake. With the formalities out of the way, he then plopped onto a vacant couch. "So, how was she, anyway?" Just knowing that he found her didn't explain much. Though Riku'd only met her briefly, a frown overtook his lips, and his posture grew slack.

Oblivious, Roxas set his sights back on the stars. "Well, I think she's okay. She wasn't hurt, and she said she'd be back soon." He paused, then looked to the others. "Oh! And she really does miss you guys."

Donald's expression soured, and he wound his arms tightly around his torso. "Then why's she gotta keep secrets from us?"

"I wish I knew…" He draped his arms over the window sill, using them to cushion his chin. "Are girls always this confusing?"

Donald moaned. "You've got no idea…"

"Excuse me?" Kairi loomed over him, staring him right in the face. This in turn made Donald scuttle backwards, holding up both his hands.

"Okay, maybe not all girls, but lots of 'em—"

She crept closer. "Hmmm… Like Daisy?"

"Hey, don't bring her into this!"

Goofy patted him on the back. "Aw, you know she's just teasin' ya."

He wheezed a breathless laugh. "Of course I knew that!"

Lucky for Donald, Kairi soon swiveled away and skipped back over to the window. "Roxas, didn't you leave your friends for a while?"

"I…" He stopped, nodding. "I wanted to find out who I was, and I thought I thought it'd be easier that way."

Sora tapped his notepad with his pen, squeezing in on Roxas' right. _'But it wasn't, huh?'_

"No. It got lonely real fast…"

Sora looked to Riku, scratching his cheek before writing, _'I know what you mean. When I was off on my own, I kept getting second thoughts. I wanted to see Riku and Kairi, but whenever I tried, I kept worrying that I'd scare them, or that seeing me would make them sad.'_

"…then you're just like her." Roxas' head hung, and he tugged one of his sleeves. "Xion's still changing, and it's getting worse! That's why…" He trailed off, though Riku mentally filled in the blanks.

He saw a girl collapse in the sand, her appearance flickering between Kairi's and his own. Black and red pixels stained the shore beneath her. The sky flashed, drowning out the bright sunlight with pure blackness, only to flicker back to a bright blue. It had happened so fast. She'd begged, pleaded to know their connection. Blocks rained down from above, striking the beach like cannonballs. A mechanical voice droned, warning of corrupt data, and though he knelt beside her and tried to offer help, she threw herself away, vanishing into the darkness.

Riku drooped over the back of the couch, crestfallen and silent. That was their first and last meeting. Compared to the others, he was an outsider looking in. What could he even say without sounding forced or fake? It seemed the others faced a similar dilemma, as the room sank into a noiseless state. Kairi fidgeted with her necklace, staring listlessly out the window. Briefly, Sora reached for Roxas' sleeve, though he jerked his hand back at the last second.

Donald and Goofy peered at one another, and while Goofy gulped and bit his fingertips, Donald's whole upper body drooped. Still, the situation wasn't entirely new.

Clearing his throat, Riku said, "Think about what she's going through." He turned sideways, shifting his focus to Roxas. "Remember how rough it was when you learned the truth?"

With a soft gasp, Roxas looked up again. "Well, what'd you expect? No one wants to admit they've lived a lie."

"Well, imagine being made of someone _else's_ memories. Then you find out you're a copy, and to top it all off, your appearance is changing, and you've got no way to stop it… When you put it all together, it's no wonder she's withdrawn." That kind of experience would drive anyone mad, maybe even break them.

"But that's not going to help her…" Kairi spoke with a strained tone, and her hands slowly clenched. "The more she pushes us away, the more we're going to worry. And if she's alone, then who's going to support her? We're here for her, and we want to help, so why can't she see that?"

Sora zipped in front of her, scribbling a new note. _'I bet she knows, but sometimes that's not enough to make the fear go away.'_

"I know! I know…" She wilted, gripping her hands over her chest. "I just wish I could do more for her."

"Kairi…" Riku threw himself off the couch, closing the distance between them. He reached for her arm, letting his other hand fall to his hip. "It's going to be fine. We'll sort this out, okay?"

"Okay." She smiled weakly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Sorry. It's not like me to worry this much."

"Hey, just look around. I'd say we're all in the same boat."

The others came closer, forming a half-circle near the window, and Roxas set a hand on her shoulder.

"I can talk to her again. Would that help?"

"Mm, I think so." She straightened her back, lifting her chin. "But that's if we don't find her first!"

"And once we catch up, she's gonna have a lot of explaining to do!" said Donald, though Goofy was quick to butt in.

"Aw, but we don't wanna be too hard on her, Donald! I say we oughta take it nice and slow, and let Xion come to us."

Ultimately, they couldn't dictate when or if she'd show herself. So, having exhausted the issue, the group spread across the couches and chairs. Once they'd all settled in, Goofy whipped out some triangle sandwiches, and they recounted recent events, from the struggle against the Titans to Xemnas' surprise appearance and the Organization's recent actions.

Once Riku mentioned Xigbar, Roxas' face crumpled up. "That jerk. What'd he want this time?"

"Beats me." Riku leaned over the arm of the couch, nibbling the corner of his sandwich. "If he was that desperate for hearts, you'd think he'd grab Kairi for good measure, but instead he forced me into the spotlight." He tore his eyes off the others. Was it just a coincidence, or did the Sheriff's words carry a deeper meaning?

"I bet he was bored," said Roxas. "Sometimes Xigbar does things just to tick people off."

"But that doesn't mean we should take him lightly."

As soon as Aqua spoke, Riku immediately perked up, shooting a glance at the door. Both Xiruk and King Mickey slipped in behind her, and Riku dragged his fingers through his hair.

"How long have you been standing there?"

"Oh, about five minutes," said Xiruk. Wasting no time, he strutted up to Roxas. "And it's about time you got back! I was just about to hunt you down."

Roxas scooted back, gripping the fabric of his coat. "It's not like I was avoiding you…"

"Yeah, I know." He slugged Roxas' shoulder. "But the next time you go away for two weeks, would it kill you to leave us a note?"

"Hey, that's if I leave! It's not like I'm in a hurry." He scooted over to the opposite arm of the couch, giving Xiruk enough space to squeeze in.

"So, Xigbar's up to no good again? Wish I could say I was surprised…"

Aqua's lips pursed, and her brow tightened. With slow, heavy footsteps, she strode over to a vacant chair. "I only met him once before, but if he's anything like his original self, then there's a precedent for it." She sank down, resting her arms in her lap, while her eyes wandered to Riku. "You should be careful. Xigbar used to work side by side with Master Xehanort, so it's possible his actions had a greater purpose."

A low grunt slipped out of Donald, and his eyes became daggers. "But why's he gotta pick on Riku?"

"It's difficult to say. We know that Xemnas followed us to the Coliseum, so it's possible that he wants to test Riku's potential." She massaged her chin, bending forward. "A year is a long time, and if I were in his position, I'd exploit any weakness I could find."

Riku's face pinched into a grimace, and he looked away. "So you're saying I'm weak?"

"Of course not, but they may want to see how your absence has affected you. It's just a guess, but we still shouldn't underestimate him."

"Yeah, I get it." He adjusted one of his wristbands, more focused on his hands than the company all around him. "But… suppose you're right, and they are trying to single me out. What am I supposed to _do_ about that?"

One of the beanbags shifted, and a series of light thumps carried across the room.

"Do you really think they'd go that far?" When Riku looked up, he caught Kairi gazing over him.

"Man, I don't even know." He covered his eyes, waving a hand. "Just. Okay, let me put it this way. Right before we took on Prince John, the Sheriff said I should sleep with one eye open."

She tensed, jerking forward. "Why didn't you tell us before?"

"Because I didn't want to get ahead of myself, and I still don't."

"Which could be what they want," said Aqua. "Riku, I know it's hard, but you should try to stay calm."

"Hmm, and maybe ya need a break!" said Mickey, as he flopped into an empty beanbag between chair. "You've been workin' nonstop since ya got back, and I think you've earned a few days off."

Riku's eyebrows flew up. "But do we even have time? Those Keyholes won't seal themselves."

"Sure, but you aren't the only fella with a Keyblade!" He rolled onto his feet, threw his hand over his head, and his gold Keyblade flashed into his palm. "Why don't ya let me cover for ya, Riku?"

"You sure that's okay? I thought you were busy in Hollow Bastion."

"Aw, we've already got lots of pals helpin' out over there. Besides, if the Organization's after ya, there's a chance I can take 'em by surprise!"

Aqua pressed her hands against her thighs, rising from her chair. "Well, if you'd like, I could check the study for you."

"Good thinkin', Aqua! Plus, it'd give ya a chance to meet Leon's gang."

Kairi clapped her hands, chin up and expression bright. "Hey, we could show you around. Wouldn't that be fun?"

"I'd appreciate it, Kairi." Seconds later, her eyes widened, and she added, "Oh, but that reminds me; we finally got in touch with DiZ."

Roxas bristled, hunching his shoulders and arching his back. "But why would you want to work with—"

Xiruk waved his hands. "Hey, I'm not happy about it either, but he's one of the only leads we've got."

"But he's the reason Xion's—"

"I _know,_ but DiZ has a history with the Organization. He might know them better than _we_ do."

Roxas' hands trembled, and he shifted away from his friend. "So you trust him?"

Xiruk winced, and his head whipped from side to side. "Look, this isn't about trust! It's—"

Aqua brushed past him, kneeling before Roxas. "You have every right to be upset, but we won't force you to work with him."

"I just wanna know why." His voice was cold, toneless, and his body grew rigid. "What can he do that we can't?"

Even if they told him, would it make a difference? Sure, Roxas was a Nobody, but his actions and tone all flew in the face of his so-called lack of emotions. Unsure of what to say, Riku kept his trap shut. His palm idly slid up to his neck, while the fingers of his other hand drummed against his knee. Head low, Sora flopped over the top of his beanbag chair and twirled his pen, while Goofy's eyes drifted to his feet, and he tugged at his collar.

"Well, he's good with computers, and didn't his note say somethin' about hearts?"

Mickey thunked his fist against his palm. "Yup! DiZ said he's workin' on some kinda machine that could break Kingdom Hearts into code. I dunno how it works, but right now it's our best chance at stoppin'—"

"But he can't!" Roxas' feet slammed against the floor. "Those hearts are too important. How could you let him—"

"Hold on!" said Xiruk. "Look, he said that he could change them back. And you can't honestly tell me that you'd trust Xemnas over him…"

His arms dropped to his sides, and he slumped. "No, that's not… I know he was using us, but what if _we_ took Kingdom Hearts? Then we could…" He stopped mid-sentence, collapsing on the cushions. "There's gotta be another way."

"Hmm." Riku crossed his legs and propped his head up with one hand. "Say, Aqua, how long do you think it's gonna take?"

She gave him a brief glimpse. "It might be months until he's ready."

"Then don't sweat it, Roxas. We've got time to work out a backup plan."

"Mm… I guess so." But he still refused to meet their eyes.

Digging his claws into the beanbag, Sora hopped down to the floor and crawled to the front of his couch. He hovered about a foot from Roxas, head cocked with a loose, flimsy grin. When that didn't work, he tugged on his cheeks, resulting in a sigh instead of laughter. But that was it. No words, and no other reaction.

This changed when Xiruk slung an arm over his shoulders, making Roxas flinch in the process. "Hey, you want to see Naminé?"

He turned his head, staring for several seconds before he finally said, "If that's okay…"

"Pfft. C'mon, we're never too busy for you." And before Roxas got a chance to speak up, Xiruk nudged him toward the door.

"Hey, you don't have to push me—"

"Yeah, but the quicker we get out of here, the quicker we can cheer you up."

Roxas moaned as Xiruk pushed him closer to the door. Instead of helping, Sora shook with silent snickering and gave him a quick wave. With a soft yelp, Roxas slipped into the hall, and the door shut with a gentle thud.

"Well, at least he's in good hands," said Kairi, tiptoeing behind Aqua. She bounced on her heels and took a peek at the doorway. "So, when do you want to leave?"

Laughter fluttered out of her. "There's really no need to rush."

Riku shrugged his shoulders, lifting his palms. "Yeah, but if we stay here too long, I'll probably go nuts." Sure, they could rest, but he'd napped enough on the ride back.

Rolling onto his feet, Sora pumped his fist in the air. _'Well, I'm ready!'_

Kairi shut her eyes, shielding her mouth despite the giggles squeaking out of her. "I can see that.'

 _'Aw, c'mon! It's been more than a year since my last visit, and this time we've got Aqua with us!'_ Just to prove his excitement, he started scampering toward the door, stopping only when Goofy sprung into his path.

"Now, wait a second, Sora! A lot's changed since we beat Maleficent, and now the whole town's protected by this big ol' defense system."

Kairi's hands flew to her cheeks. "That's right! You're a Heartless, so the Claymores might…" She winced. "It might be too dangerous to take you."

 _Oh._ Sora dropped down on all fours, head drooping to hide his pout. He swiveled away from the door, dragging his feet across the floor. Watching him, Aqua pressed her fingers over her lips, her brows drawn together in a tight, focused look.

"I wonder…" She held out her other hand, flexing her fingers, and a silver-white orb glistened above her palm. She shut her eyes, held her breath, and exhaled slowly as the light stretched and shifted. It gained three points, straight, rigid, edges, and a shiny metallic tint. As the glow dimmed, a crown-shaped pendant hovered in its place, then dropped into her hand with a quiet clink.

Knowing Aqua, that pendant wasn't just for show, but just what was she planning? Keeping the answers to herself, she strode up to Sora and knelt beside him.

"Here, try putting it on."

He blinked, then poked the pendant with a claw, which flashed and sent him skittering back. Cheeks puffed up, he crawled back up to the charm and snatched it up with a quick swipe. A pale white aura crawled down his body, and he shivered and tightened his grip. Mere seconds later, the aura faded, and the thick, murky stench of his darkness dissipated, leaving only a vague, metallic odor in its place, coupled with an almost bloody taste in the back of Riku's mouth.

What was that about?

Aqua's gaze lingered on Sora for a few moments before she finally stood up again. "I'm not sure how it'll affect the defenses, but it should at least conceal your darkness."

Sora's brows lowered and drew close together, while his lips pulled into a flat line. He glued his eyes to the pendant, as if caught in a hypnotic trance, and then his claws curled over it, and he shot another look at the door.

_I can't just stay behind. Sure, it might be dangerous, but I wanna be there for them!_

"Then go for it." Riku traipsed behind him, giving him a wide, confident grin. "Might as well give it a shot, right?"

And besides, their last memory in Hollow Bastion was the moment that they said goodbye. Now was their chance to start fresh. To put aside their sordid past and embrace the joys of the present.

At the very least, it'd distract him from more foreboding matters.

**x.x.x**

A veil of shadow passed over the brightly colored buildings in the plaza. Searing greens, fiery oranges, the red and blue balloons and dangling banners blended together beneath the pitch black sky. A few sparkling dots scattered across space did little to illuminate the brick, sand, and cobblestone roads. Only the few windows still gleaming with yellow light served as lanterns and signposts for any wandering night owls. Well, night cats, in this case. And cat, as in singular. See, while the fine folks of Disney Town snuggled up in their beds, Cait Sith had slipped through alleyways and ducked behind lampposts.

Not that he was trying to make a scene, but lately, his life had taken some unexpected turns.

Black and white, he blended with the night, save for his swishing red cape and golden crown. A lumbering, pink ball of fluff trudged behind him, blinking its beady dot eyes. The Moogle opened his mouth, but Cait Sith pressed a gloved finger to his lips. They needed to keep quiet, or folks might get the wrong idea. Granted, everything about this was wrong! Here they were, sneaking around like criminals. Conspiring with those outsiders in their creepy black coats. He shuddered at the mere thought.

Salvation came in the form of a big, white rocket, glowing like a lightbulb and casting shadows over the street. Next to the rocket sat a building shaped like a flying saucer, with a wide, red ring dotted with round lights, a smooth, silver top, and neon green letters that read, 'Pizza Planet.' Clear glass windows revealed dangling, planet-shaped lights over the booths that spread across the dining floor. Ears perking, Cait Sith skipped toward the double doors, guarded by two menacing metallic statues. He and his Moogle shared a glance, and Cait Sith took a gulp. This was it. Just a little closer, and they were home free!

Standing on the tips of his toes, he tapped his Moogle on the leg. "Hey, Moggie. Think you could pass me those keys?"

"Kupo…" Mog opened his mouth, sticking in a big, mitten-like hand. He smacked his lips, then spat out a tiny, silver key, which Cait Sith snatched and jammed in the lock.

"Okay, okay. So far, so good. Good thing I picked up that night shift!" A turn of the key, and the lock clicked. Then all it took was a nudge of the elbow, and the doors slid open. "All righty! Now we just gotta mosey in like any other night. Keep it cool. We can do this!"

He'd just poked his head inside when he caught a shadow passing behind him and felt warm breathing on the back of his neck. His tail flicked, and his ears folded back, and he flipped back around in a huff.

"Now, see here, Mog, now's not the time to— oh." Instead of Mog, he stared at a pasty white face, with a slobbery red tongue and a chef's hat and apron to boot. "Evenin', Quina! Wasn't expectin' to see you out this late."

"But I so hungry…" Quina sighed, patting their big, round belly. "I thought I eat pizza, but they closed."

"Eh, but don't ya work at the castle? There's probably oodles of goodies in the kitchen." He licked his lips. Lucky Quina, working with royalty. Fortune telling was tough work, and it sure didn't pay the bills! That was the whole reason he got a second job in the first place. Well, technically a third, but that was his little secret.

Quina tipped their head up toward the sky, and more specifically, the distant castle. They tilted their head, blinking a few times. "That good idea, but food not the only reason I'm here!"

Really? But wasn't food the reason for everything Quina did? Well, for now, he'd hold his tongue. Crazy as they were, they were probably too thick to catch on. Instead, he forced a smile. "Ya don't say. So what's keepin' you here?"

"Because I smell black licorice again!"

Cait Sith flinched, stumbling into one of the statues. He bit his fingertips and gulped again. "And you're sure it ain't me you're smellin'?"

Quina shook their head. "You smell more like creamy cookie! This smell very dark…"

"Uh… well, you know that Mortimer! Always makin' trouble—"

"No. Mortimer smell like bad cheese."

He smacked his palm over his eyes. Drat. And here he thought he had them fooled! "Well, maybe it's that kid again. Y'know, tan skin, yellow eyes, kinda skinny… There's a shady lad if I ever saw one." Shady and _rude._ Sure, some of his fortunes were kinda cryptic, but no one was perfect, and he even gave a disclaimer!

Both Mog and Quina grunted, and Quina took another sniff of the air. "Hmm. That kid did wear black coat. But I not know where he come from. He very strange!"

"Yup, that's for sure." Granted, that was a few months ago, but judging by the way Quina moved away from the door, his little scapegoating trick musta worked.

"Well, if you see Organization, you let me know! Queen Minnie want us to be careful."

He flicked his hands. "Yup, yup. I'll be watchin' like a hawk!" Watching his back, at any rate.

Once Quina'd wobbled around the corner, Cait Sith climbed onto Mog's fuzzy, zippered back, and the two tip toed into the restaurant proper. They passed a claw machine stuffed with three-eyed green aliens and crept into a room glittering with neon lights. Reds, greens, blues, and especially greens, everything from the floor to the raised, rounded tables gave off an eerie glow.

A wide range of arcade cabinets spread before him, including one depicting a smiling man with a hammer and a blue cap, and a burly looking fella with messy hair and a red shirt. Another cabinet was sugary pink, with peppermint décor. Tiny tots in brightly colored race cars decorated the sides. But perhaps the most intimidating of the lot was the humungous screen marked with green, mechanical bugs, huge, plastic guns, and the title, 'Hero's Duty.'

It was here that Mog stopped, and Cait Sith dropped to the floor, straightening his crown as he landed. Waddling closer, Mog reached for one of the guns, but Cait Sith tapped him on the back and pressed a finger to his lips.

"Careful! These games ain't just for fun." No, according to his client, they contained a living, breathing world. Multiple worlds, even! And if that were the case, then the characters inside might get the wrong idea. So, naturally, Cait Sith kept an arm's reach away from the machines when he strolled across the room and to a silver panel in the back.

He squinted as he tucked the key into another lock. A turn to the right, and the panel swung open, revealing an assortment of large buttons marked with arrows, letters, and even start and select. He'd just reached for the up arrow when one of the stools swiveled around. His ears twitched, and he spun on a heel just in time to catch a stranger in an all to familiar coat.

"Oh, uh. Were you here this whole time?"

"Yep." The man flipped back his hood, revealing what he could've sworn was a giant red porcupine at first. His face was sharp, angular, and two tear-shaped tattoos rested below his eyes. An exotic fella to say the least, wearing a shark-like grin. "The name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

"Sure I do!" Well, he'd try to remember it. Seemed short and sweet, tough to forget. "But what happened to that other laddie?"

Axel shrugged, folding his hands on the table. "Couldn't tell ya. He just gave me the job. Didn't even tell me in person." He dug into his pocket, and pulled out a small note. "But here I am, stuck with some icky orders again, and I hear you're the guy who can set me up."

"You bet! Just watch and learn, buddy."

Cracking his knuckles, Cait Sith punched the keys one by one. Up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right, B, A, and start. He'd learned the code from old Von Drake, and once he'd hit the last button, the lights of the cabinets lit up in unison, shining bright white while sparks raced down the cords. A bouncy fanfare of beeps and boops chimed over there heads, while tiny squares flew from the screens, gathering in a whirlwind at the center of the arcade. The pixels dropped down in a tidal wave, merging into a tall, blocky door. The door itself buzzed with warmth and a dim, gold aura.

The screens dimmed, leaving the door on its own, and Cait Sith took a bow. "And there ya have it!"

Axel whistled, pushing away from the table and sliding onto the floor. "Not bad, but how am I supposed to go from there to here?" He pointed over to the Hero's Duty screen.

"Ah, well, they got these big light-up signs with labels on 'em! Ya can't miss 'em."

"Good, good. That makes my job easier." He brushed past Cait Sith, reaching for the door, but before he got a chance to slip away, Cait Sith tugged on the tail of his coat.

"Now, wait a second! Aren't ya forgettin' somethin', pal?"

"Right. The munny…" He reached into his pocket again, dropping a bag marked with an upside-down splintered heart. "There. Straight from the boss."

"Good! This kinda job ain't easy." He tossed the bag up in the air, and caught it on its way down. "Anyway, good luck in there! Those bugs are some tough customers."

_**TO BE CONTINUED** _


	24. From Radiance to Ruin

A name like Hollow Bastion seemed only fitting for a wasteland. It was within said world that Xehanort conducted his heinous experiments, using Terra as his puppet. With that in mind and what little Aqua had heard from the others, a foggy image took form. A sky concealed beneath thick, grey clouds, casting shadows over the cobbled streets, the trickling waterfalls, and the rainbow of flowers gathered in the square. Pointed spires rising above the roofs of clustered cottages, while giant brass gears churned in an endless cycle.

Her eyes squeezed so tight that stars danced across her eyelids. Her shoulders drew level with her chin, and she gripped the back of her seat. In all the time that had passed since her return, she refused to revisit the once Radiant Garden. Was it fear, guilt, and regret that pushed her away, or a memory of what she failed to accomplish? Yellow eyes, silver hair, and a hand flying to her neck… It was all so clear, even now.

She said not a word, and the voices of the others registered as little more than mumbles and murmurs. Movement in at the edge of her vision tore her focus off the glass. The cushions shifted, and once she turned around, she found Kairi seated next to her, hands folded loosely in her lap. She held her head high, meeting Aqua's gaze with a glittering smile and laughter soft as a cloud.

"Are you excited?"

She slumped forward, propping her cheek in her hand. "I think I may have let my imagination get carried away. It's just been so long, and I'm still not sure what to expect."

"I understand." She shifted toward the window, though her eyes remained on Aqua. "But if it makes you feel any better, they've been working really hard to make it beautiful again."

"And I'm sure they're doing a great job." Nonetheless, she averted her eyes, glancing once more at the passing stars and asteroids. "I just wish it hadn't come to this."

"Aw, it could be worse," said Donald, peeking above the front seats. "You should've seen the place two years ago!"

Riku shifted toward Donald, giving him a flat stare. "You're not helping."

"No, Riku, it's all right." She exhaled quietly and leaned back, staring listlessly at the ceiling. "No one could have predicted the experiments, Maleficent's reign, or the arrival of the Heartless, least of all the people of Radiant Garden. The forces at play were beyond their control, and without a Keyblade wielder to guide them…"

Sora pulled himself onto the cushions beside her, tapping his index fingers together while Ven spoke. _"Most of 'em probably never thought of other worlds, but we—"_

She reached out, ruffling his hair. "We couldn't have predicted it either, Ven. I'd hoped that Xehanort's plans would end after I fell into darkness, but they didn't. You probably thought that the χ-blade's destruction would save us both, and Terra…" Her fingers curled around her pendant. "I can't even imagine how he felt once he lost control…"

Trapped within his own body, unable to move, unable to speak on his own behalf… It was a miracle he'd even made that muffled cry for help, and even so, his body continued acting against his wishes, dreams, and honor.

 _"I can."_ But Ven was quick to add, _"I mean, Vanitas tried taking over my body, and if I hadn't destroyed the χ-blade, I'd probably be just like him. Trapped…"_

Aqua cringed, drawing a breath through clenched teeth. A flash of yellow eyes, a sickening grin, and Ven's body wrapped in black armor flashed before her. "I know, Ven. Mickey and I fought him ourselves."

Drooping, Sora tapped at the crown pendant strapped to his chest. He kept his eyes on his feet, which dangled limp over the seat.

Goofy peeked over the back of his chair. "Hmm… Ya know, it's tough keepin' track of the conversation when we can't hear what Ven's sayin'." He paused. "Sora, don't ya think you could write down what he's talkin' about, too? If I were in his shoes, I sure wouldn't wanna be left out…"

"But we're trying to drive!" Donald squawked, thrusting a feathered finger at the front window.

"You mean _I'm_ trying to drive," said Riku. "And it's not like they can't read it out loud." He flashed a quick smirk at the others. "I say go for it."

_"Huh? But do they really wanna—"_

Perking up, Sora tucked his hands behind his head, and his frown flipped upside down.

_"Hey, don't laugh! I just didn't expect it."_

Giggling, Aqua patted Sora's head once more. "I think you surprised him."

"Well, he's been with us long enough!" said Kairi. "Besides, you're part of the team, even if we can't see you."

Judging by the ums and ers that replaced coherent speech, Ven was a bit too flustered to talk back. For the time being, Aqua wouldn't press it. This was new ground for him, after well over a year spent as an unseen observer. While not quite visible, at least they'd acknowledged him. Perhaps in time, the others would come to appreciate him, maybe even befriend him.

But that would have to wait, for dense, dark clouds washed over the cockpit, and the empty black void shifted to vague shreds of purple shining through the murky veil. The change of surroundings pulled Aqua back to the window, where a vast, blue canyon awaited her and the others below. That alone prompted a gasp. Where was the clear, clean water that once spanned outside the Garden's wall? In its place, floating blue stones passed beneath the Highwind, with raging waterfalls pouring over the rising rock walls while bubbles bobbed in the air.

The round, concrete wall that shielded the Garden now bore deep, jagged cracks, gaping dents oozing with water, and monstrous piles of rubble formed from cement and brick. Large platforms topped with crumbling pillars hovered high above the Rising Falls, and mechanical lifts hung in the space between the cliffs and the rickety castle. Giant brass pipes and smokestacks now coiled around its base like parasitic growths. Rusty cranes jutted out of the sides, and the soft purples had shifted to shades of gold and brown.

She turned away just as the ship began to slow and glimmers of white outshone the greys and blacks up above. However, as soon as the doors flew open, the sounds of laughter, chatter, and passing footsteps grabbed Aqua and thrust her outside. In spite of the grim first impression, a small crowd of various ages passed through the wide, open square. Moogles bobbed along with the breeze, and a mob of children gathered around a white building bearing a duck bill and a top hat.

Donald took off for said duck-billed building. Apparently his nephews and uncle worked there, and he was overdue for a visit. Goofy opted to join them, leaving Riku, Kairi, Sora, and Aqua to make their way through the city alone.

A few landmarks stood out among the cottages, including a brick building with a wide, wooden patio and neon letters that read: _'7_ _th_ _Heaven.'_ The Lucky Dime Inn was aptly named, decorated with silver coins and a winking illustration of Scrooge McDuck, and eventually they reached a red-roofed home topped with colored umbrellas and an owl carving hanging over the door.

Kairi only knocked once before the door flew open, and a black haired girl burst onto the stoop. Her bangs swept over the right side of her face, covering her silver headband, and her clothes consisted of a green tube top with blue straps, a bright yellow scarf, tan shorts, orange shoes and fingerless gloves, and white, thigh-high stockings.

"Well, look who it is!" The girl dropped her hands to her hips. "I was starting to think you'd forgotten about us."

Kairi giggled, giving a playful roll of her eyes. "And how could I forget the Great Ninja Yuffie?"

"Well, you'd have to be _pretty_ crazy, but you're way better than that, right Kai—" Her head turned toward the others, and her eyes popped wide open. "Whoa! Hey, who's the new girl? And is that Riku? And… a Heartless. A Heartless that looks _way_ too much like Sora for it to be a coincidence."

Sora scratched the back of his head, while waving his other hand. For the time being, he wrote nothing, and Aqua joined the two girls on the steps.

"My name's Aqua."

Yuffie tilted her head, brow scrunching while she tapped at her chin. "Aqua… Now, where have I heard that name before?"

Odd. Had King Mickey mentioned her? Though tempted to ask, Aqua refrained for the time being and moved aside so that the others could join in.

By the time Riku made it, Yuffie shrugged. "Oh well; I'm sure it'll come to me sooner or later. In the mean time, you should totally come inside!"

She took a huge step through the door, motioning for the others to follow, and soon they entered a large room cluttered with piles of books, chalkboards, bubbling beakers, a table topped with teacups, and a computer to the far right, blinking with green text. A small crowd gathered within, only one of whom appeared familiar. From his bushy, white beard to his long, blue robes, Merlin matched Aqua's memories to a T. As soon as he saw her, he set his teacup down, polished his spectacles with his robe, and made a sound like a gasp crossed with a chuckle. The others soon turned toward the group as well, staring pointedly at Aqua. Granted, she was a stranger.

A man with short, blonde hair, goggles over his forehead, and a toothpick in his mouth swiveled away from the computer screen. He pressed his hands against his thighs, bending forward and squinting, though he stayed silent for the time being. A young woman sat across from Merlin, with long, brown hair in a braid, a pink dress, and a red ribbon tied in a bow. Her hand flew over her mouth, and a crease formed in her brow. The final member of the group was a tall, muscled man with shoulder-length brown hair and a diagonal scar cut across his face. He dressed in black, with a fuzzy-collared jacket, leather shoes, and far too many belts, most of which wrapped around his arm.

Tension gripped him from head to toe, from the way his hands squeezed his folded arms, his hunched shoulders, and the way his forehead wrinkled as his brows drew over his eyes. He remained fixed to the wall, unspeaking and unmoving, yet where the others watched in what Aqua assumed was surprise, this man resembled a lion just waiting to pounce.

Those more timid might have shied away from his glare, but far from the fearful sort, Aqua smiled and waved; she had no intention to make enemies. His scowl softened ever so slightly in response, though he still refused to budge. Just what could have happened to put this man on edge?

Making his way through the room, Riku clapped his hands together and tipped his head back. "Man, you guys haven't changed a bit."

"But look at you!" said the man with the toothpick. "When'd you become such a beanpole?"

"Since I got back." Riku shrugged his shoulders and pressed his palm against his neck. "It kind of snuck up on me. One minute, I'm stuck inside a computer, and the next, I'm a whole foot taller."

The scarred man made a soft sound, almost resembling a laugh. "That's some story."

"And I love the new haircut!" Yuffie added, sitting backwards in her chair. "It's about time you trimmed that mop."

Riku pointed at his head. "My hair wasn't even that long, Yuffie."

"But it was long enough! Plus, it's grey." She looked to the others. "C'mon, back me up here! I can't be the only one who saw it."

First Kairi snorted, then she bit her lip, and then she covered her mouth. "Now that you mention it…"

Even Sora gripped his stomach, showing off all those pointy teeth while he rocked with noiseless laughter. In response, Riku blew a loud sigh, hid his face beneath his palm, and flapped his other hand.

"Okay, I get it, but it's not that funny." He paused, looking down at Sora. "Anyway, Sora, Aqua, I'd like you to meet Leon, Aerith, Yuffie, Cid, and—"

Merlin cut him off, "I've actually met that young Keybearer once before, though it's a relief to see you're alive and well!"

"Thank you, Merlin." She bowed her head, climbing up onto the platform. "And it's great to finally meet all of you."

"You too, Aqua," said Aerith, though she looked away for a moment, brows knitting once again. It was fleeting, and when she turned back around, she pressed her palms together and smiled bright. "Why don't you sit down? It's been so long, and I'd love to hear about your adventures."

"Me too!" said Yuffie. "I mean, you guys found Sora. That's a pretty huge deal, if you ask me."

Sora blew a puff of air, scratching his neck, and though he climbed into an empty chair, his movements were slow. Hesitant. _'You're taking it way better than I thought. Most people flip when they see me…'_

"Well, we're not most people." Aerith passed him a teacup, her voice glowing with warmth. "We may not know you as well as the others, but after everything we've heard from your friends, I think we've got more than enough reasons to trust you."

He ducked his head, scratching a cheek. Meanwhile, Cid rolled his chair forward and stroked the stubble on his chin.

"But I'm amazed ya made it this far. Not that I'm complaining, but I hope there ain't a bug in the system…"

"Oh, don't be so daft!" said Merlin, pointing his wand at Sora's pendant. "There's obviously some sort of magic at play."

"That's right!" said Kairi, hopping onto the platform. "I don't know how she did it, but Aqua used a spell to hide his darkness."

"It _is_ a little complex," she admitted. "Honestly, I'm amazed it worked as well as it did."

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised," said Leon. "But where were you?" His words came out rough, and his scowl returned, fixed on a pile of books.

Something still didn't add up. His cold expression, his harsh tone, his refusal to join the group… As she watched Leon, she couldn't help but ask, "Were you expecting me?"

His shoulders sank, and he hid his eyes beneath a gloved hand. "Not exactly, but I know someone who was."

A soft gasp escaped her, and she reflexively reached for her Wayfinder. Her gaze dropped to the tabletop, and she hesitated. "Who were they?"

"An idiot with big dreams." Leon shifted sideways, sighing. "He kept saying that you'd come back and fix the mess Maleficent created, but that was more than a decade ago…"

Aerith rose from her chair and slid down from the platform. "Leon, don't—"

"I know. She's probably got her reasons, but with the way Cloud's been acting lately…"

To the left, Riku and Kairi huddled together and whispered to one another.

"Riku, shouldn't we say something?"

"I don't know. This seems pretty personal."

"But it's not Aqua's fault! She didn't mean—"

Aqua's gaze snapped toward the duo. "It's all right. Let me take care of this." In fact, she climbed out of her seat, nudged it against the table, and strode briskly across the room. Once she reached Aerith, she said, "What happened to him?" A name already hovered at the tip of her tongue, and Ven was quick to comment.

_"D'you think…?"_

She did, but better to let the others confirm her suspicions than jump to conclusions.

"We don't know," said Leon. "Well, that's not completely true. Couldn't tell you what he went through before, but he did end up in Traverse Town for a while."

Aerith shut her eyes, squeezing her hands in an iron grip. "He was nearly dead when we found him." News that made Aqua's heart stop and her blood freeze. "He got better, though! I made sure of that, but as soon as he healed, he just couldn't sit still. He really was like a puppy…"

"Darn kid wouldn't quit buggin' me, either," said Cid, concealing his face beneath his hand. "The little pinhead couldn't take no for an answer. He just had to have a Gummi Ship, even though he was way too young to set off on his own." His pounded the arm of his chair, snarling at Merlin. "It's your own damn fault! If ya hadn't sent him off to that Coliseum…"

Merlin's face wrinkled, and he thumped his hands on the table. "Would that truly have saved him? The children were no safer here than in any other world! You of all people should know that."

"I ain't sayin' I don't, but lettin' kids go off to other worlds on their own, makin' 'em think they can be heroes—"

"I sent him off for training _well_ before the Heartless claimed this world. Furthermore, _you_ were the one who gave him that… Tiny Bronco and let him leave on that wild voyage!"

"And you think I haven't regretted it since? There's a reason I made Tifa wait all those years!"

"Stop!" Kairi shouted. "Look, whatever happened, I doubt it was anyone's fault. Not yours, anyway. And it was so long ago, so why do you have to fight over it?"

Cid deflated, swiveling his chair back around. "Sorry, kid. Sometimes the past sneaks up on ya…"

"No kidding," said Yuffie, brushing her bangs out of her eyes. "Can't we just appreciate how far we've come? I get it. We all lost a lot back then, but who here hasn't? Riku and Kairi lost their home _and_ their best friend for a while, and I bet Aqua's had just as much to worry about."

"Not only that," said Riku, "but I was only fifteen when I got stuck playing the hero, and just because I've got a Keyblade doesn't mean it's been any easier on me."

"No, no. That's not what I…" Cid slumped over, waving a hand. "Forget I said anything."

For the next few minutes, only the sounds of buzzing machinery carried through the room. Sora, Riku, and Kairi all turned to one another, frowns tugging at their lips, though none dared to speak up. Setting his wand down, Merlin sipped at his tea, though his eyes looked glazed and distant, as if his mind had wandered to an entirely different world. Aerith hovered beside Leon, who continued glaring at the books, his fingers rigid as he gripped his arms once more, and Yuffie trailed circles across the tablecloth with her finger, resting her cheek atop one of her arms.

What could Aqua say to reassure them? She'd missed Radiant Garden's downfall. She'd missed the experiments, the suffering, and the loss. Worse, it seemed these people had expectations for her that she never could have met, for her sacrifice left her in utter isolation, shut off from the darkness that smothered the Realm of Light. Searching for the right words, she lifted her Wayfinder, resting it in the middle of her palm. Given what they'd said, was there any room for doubt? True, this was based on assumption and Hades' vague claims, but even so...

"Zack's still alive." Three words, and the entire group's eyes fell upon her. "I don't know where, but you can't lose hope." She clutched the Wayfinder over her chest, shifting toward Leon. "No matter the distance between you, your bonds are unbreakable. Even time can't change that."

"Maybe, but wishful thinking can't solve everything." Yet despite his words, he finally met her eyes, and that scowl slowly receded. "Still… good to know he made it, wherever he is."

But even reassurance wouldn't erase the hardships they'd endured. Hardships she'd only heard small bits and pieces of, and hardships that still weighed on their hearts, evident by their earlier reactions. In order to better understand the situation, Aqua needed a clearer picture. And perhaps, if they talked about it, it could clear the air. Thus, after tucking her Wayfinder away, she glimpsed over the others.

"If it's all right, could you tell me what happened to this world?"

"It's only fair," said Aerith. "Though you might want to sit down…"

"Yeah." Cid groaned, swirling his chair back around. "This could take a while…"

**x.x.x**

A frigid breeze whipped through the street, making flowers dance and trees tremble. Their branches shook and scraped against the nearby houses, like claws scraping against a chalkboard. Once a bright blue, the sky had dipped to a dull grey, the lack of sunlight sucking the color from the street. A solitary Moogle bobbed against the wind, its neck wrapped in a fluttering scarf as it carried a ring of posters under one arm and a roll of tape around the other. Those posters were everywhere these days, hammered into tree trunks, scattered across the walls. Each one bore a single, harrowing word.

Missing.

A boy of sixteen wandered past a wall of cottages, their blinds shut and doors undoubtedly locked. The wind kept brushing his brown bangs in his eyes, and so he raised a hand to his forehead, concealed by a black glove. Today, as with every day before, he wore a black leather jacket with a furred collar, a V-necked white T-shirt, baggy black pants, black boots, lion-shaped pendant.

He stopped at a brick wall plastered in posters, skimming each one for signs of new faces. A boy with wild red hair appeared on one of the posters, as he had for several months. The neighboring poster showed a boy with shoulder-length blue hair, who'd vanished the same day as Lea. But that was far from the end of it. A third poster showed a boy with spiky blond hair, and a fourth depicted a strange lion creature. The other posters displayed a wide range of people of all ages. Men, women, kids and elders, parents, siblings, even friends.

As he lingered by the posters, heat swelled in the pit of his stomach, shooting through his veins like wildfire. His fist struck the wall, rustling the posters, and the Moogle squeaked and ducked behind a tree. Footsteps thudded from behind, and Squall blew his bangs out of his face.

"What do you want?"

"I just want to talk." The speaker was a girl whose long, brown hair reached the middle of her back. She wore a cowboy hat on her head, a brown vest over a white button-up top, a leather skirt, and cowboy boots along with her fingerless gloves.

"Tifa…" Squall heaved a sigh, pressing his back to the wall. "Shouldn't you be at the meeting?"

"Shouldn't you?" She reached for her hips, stepping closer. "Believe it or not, pushing people away won't help you feel any better."

"If you're here to lecture me, don't bother."

"You're missing the point!" A scowl crossed her face, softening as she eyed one of the posters. "Listen, we're all worried. That's why the whole reason we're having that meeting."

His gave her a dry look, arms crossed. "It's been months, and nothing's changed. If the Knights of Pluto, our 'great leader,' and all his men can't stop this, then what makes you think this will?"

"You never know. Maybe we just need to put our heads together and find a new approach."

Leon sneered, hardly convinced. "Whatever."

"Don't you 'whatever' me!" She stepped past him, joining him against the wall. "It's not just about you. My dad's gone. So is Cloud! It's scary just thinking about who could be next, or what this all means…"

His lips twitched, and he gripped his arms, forcing himself to look away. "Fine, I'll go." It sure beat staring at the wall.

"Great!" She pushed away from the wall and started down the street, waving for him to follow. "Aerith said she'd save us some seats, but we're gonna have to hurry!"

After taking one last look at the posters, Squall lumbered behind. Together, the two wound through alleys and slipped around street corners with the thumps of their footsteps the sole sound in an otherwise silent city. On the way, he looked toward the horizon and toward the distant purple spires, now surrounded by swirling black mist. It coiled around the towers like tentacles, threatening to engulf the castle in its entirety. He opened his mouth for a moment, nearly commented on it, but ultimately refrained.

In time, they reached a red-roofed building with a wooden owl hanging over the door. Tapping Squall's shoulder, Tifa nudged the door open, and the two entered the home of one wily old wizard. Shelves of books lined the purple walls, intermixed with a chalkboard, a globe, model rockets and dangling model planes. A hardback book rested atop a white dresser, and rows of chairs covered the brick floor.

The moment they entered, a tiny, black haired girl sprung up behind them, cracking a toothy smile.

"It's about time you got here, you slowpokes!" She tugged on Squall's pant leg, nudging him toward the chairs. "C'mon, c'mon! Aerith can't hold those seats forever."

He moaned, but dragged himself behind. Along the way, his eyes skimmed the crowd of people, at least a few hundred at a glance. Of the bunch, only a few faces really stood out, including a burly, dark-skinned man in a vest, a duck in a top hat, a cluster of shivering Moogles, a short, old lady with her grey hair tied in a bun, and Aerith herself. Her face lit up as Squall and Tifa made their approach, and she patted the neighboring chairs. Just looking at her made his lips twist uncomfortably. Her cheer was infectious, even now, but this was hardly the time to start smiling.

He sank down without a word, just a nod of acknowledgement. An eager Yuffie then threw herself into the seat beside him, tapping his shoulder.

"Hey, have you seen Kairi?"

His breath staggered, his shoulders flew up, and his hands snapped into fists. His skin grew ice cold, face pale. "Wasn't she with you?"

Aerith's fingers twitched, and she looked toward the old woman. Come to think of it, wasn't that Kairi's granny? "We tried to keep an eye on her, but she ran off again. That's why—"

She was cut off by the sound of clanking armor. The culprit? None other than one Captain Adelbert Steiner. He was a large, broad-shouldered man with a prominent chin and a perpetually sour expression. Silver armor covered him from his head to his toes, complete with a pointed, feathered helmet, chest piece, gauntlets, and even metal boots. He was joined by a tall, slender woman with shoulder-length chestnut hair, a metallic eye patch, a sleeveless white top, brown leggings, and a long red cape. Squall's eyes briefly widened at the sight of Lady Beatrix. These days, members of the royal guard hardly left the castle.

They were joined by Merlin, a scruffy owl on his shoulder, and local pilot Cid Highwind, who had the nerve to light up a cigarette despite the circumstances. Voices broke through the crowd even as Steiner approached the podium. Citizens demanded to know what had become of their missing children, spouses, neighbors, and friends. Thumping a gauntlet on the podium, Steiner opened his mouth to speak, but Merlin intercepted him, summoning a microphone in a puff of smoke.

"Now, settle down! I understand your alarm—really, I do, but I assure you that we _will_ find a solution."

The dark-skinned man, Barret, stood up and rattled his fist. "That's what that damn rust bucket's been sayin' for months, but I ain't seein' any—"

"Silence!" Steiner roared, striking the podium. "I'll not stand such foul language in front of the mistress." As he said this, he looked to a small girl with long, black hair seated up front.

"For once, I'm inclined to agree," said Beatrix. "This is hardly the time for senseless bickering. If we're to accomplish anything, we must remain _calm._ "

"And how am I supposed to stay calm when there's kids bein' pulled off the streets? If ya ask me, we should get outta here, march right up to that castle, and—"

Beatrix flipped her hair, silencing him in an instant. "Mr. Wallace, we are doing all that we can."

Surprisingly, Barret sank back into his seat, muttering all the while. With the crowd quieting down, Steiner swept up the mic and cleared his throat.

"Furthermore, my men are scouring the town as we speak, and we'll not sleep until the culprit's been brought to justice!"

Squall gave him a flat look. "You keep saying that, but you never follow through."

This in turn made Steiner stomp his metallic boots. "Now, see here, young man! This criminal has proven most elusive. It's only taken as long as it has because they've left a clean trail."

"Then try harder. The same goes for you, Beatrix."

She tipped her chin up, scoffing. "You say that as if I haven't. Unfortunately, Master Ansem has refused to show himself, and that's not even the end of it…" She paced with heavy footsteps, her expression grim. "Dilan and Aeleus claim that they're investigating, but I hardly see them at the gates, let alone inside the castle. Every now and then, I'll find Braig wandering the grounds, but his nonchalance is revolting."

Aerith scooted forward, hiding her mouth behind her hand. "What about the other guards?"

"I've put Angeal and Genesis on active duty for the time being. If they see anything suspicious, you'll be the first to know, and as for Sephiroth…" Her gaze fell toward the floor, and she blew a deep sigh. "I'm afraid he's become as evasive as the apprentices."

"Hmph!" Steiner snatched the mic from her grip. "Could this not be the beginning of a coup? For all we know, our dear king may have been thrust into the deepest dungeon!"

Beatrix leaned over the edge of the podium. "We've checked the dungeons twice over." Before he could comment, she added, "Ansem continues to put out reports, so it's possible that he's busy with his research, but it's not like him to place science over the well-being of his people…"

Cid blew a puff of smoke. "Well, no matter how you look at it, this place is goin' to the dogs. Just look at those shadowy freaks that've been poppin' up…"

Barret sprung out of his seat again. "Damn straight! And they ain't even the first monsters that've popped up. Don't y'all remember those red-eyed punks?"

More murmuring and muttering broke through the crowd, and even Squall had to admit he was right. He could still remember seeing some giant, armored pieces floating through the sky. From his window, he caught flickers of lightning and flashes of fire. Someone, somewhere, had wiped them out, but they'd vanished since then, and ever since the meteor shower…

Beatrix raised a hand, silencing the citizens. "That's another matter we aim to resolve." She turned her back on the audience, lowering her voice. "We've tried our best to quarantine them in the castle, but—"

"I knew it!" said Barret. "I knew there was somethin' sketchy goin' on up there."

Gulping, Tifa pushed away from her seat. "Before we came here, the whole castle was covered in smoke."

"What?!" Steiner lurched over the podium, his voice booming even without a mic. "Lady Beatrix, you should have informed me of this immediately! Had I known—"

"But that's impossible." Her words came out choked, and her whole body stiffened. Then, in one quick, snappy move, she pivoted back toward the crowd. "How recent was this, why didn't you tell us before?"

"I just thought—"

"Hah! Guess those royal guards ain't all they're cracked up to be." Barret's words made Beatrix glare daggers, but this time, he didn't even flinch. Instead, he shoved his way through the seats and stomped toward the door. "Now, I don't know 'bout the rest of ya, but if there's somethin' brewin' up in that castle, I vote we get off our as—" He paused, eying the kids in the audience. "I mean, our _rears_ and book it before this whole town goes to the pits!"

Steiner stormed across the floor, clanking with each step. "I'll not allow you to send _civilians_ into certain danger. You leave this matter to the Knights of Pluto—"

"Because you've done such a great job already!" The murmurs in the crowd grew into muddled shouts of affirmation and dissent, silenced only when Steiner started stomping his feet.

"How _dare_ you make a mockery of my men?! They're some of the finest soldiers Radiant Garden has ever known!"

Barret smirked, raising a fist. "Oh, you can talk big, but can ya dance?"

"Will you all just shut _up!?_ " Cid's voice echoed through the room, freezing both Steiner and Barret on the spot. A few whispers broke through the audience, stopping once Cid stomped up to the podium and plucked his cigarette out of his mouth. "Listen up. I don't know what's going to happen to this place, but if things don't shape up, we might have to bail. Lucky for you pinheads, I've got a ship rarin' to go."

"Aye, I've seen it myself!" Finally, that greedy, old duck took to the front of the room. "This might surprise you, but there's a wealth of other worlds out there, and it just so happens that I'm—"

"I don't care where you're from!" said Barret. "You can't just expect us to pack up and leave. This is our home, man, and there ain't no gettin' offa this train we're on!"

Barret was right. How could they abandon the Garden, even with the kidnappings, the monsters, and the possibility of disaster? Maybe it was stubborn pride, but fleeing off into space would accomplish nothing. It was a coward's play, and Squall was anything but a coward. So, reckless or not, he reached behind his back and whipped his Gunblade out of its sheath. Pushing away from his chair, he strode toward the doorway, ignoring Aerith's pleas to slow down and use his head.

But then, out of nowhere, the walls began to shake. An explosive _BOOM_ sounded off from outside, knocking the books from their shelves and the paintings from the walls. The door flew open, courtesy of Steiner, yet as soon as he looked outside, he sprung backwards, eyes wide as dinner plates.

"This can't be!"

The source of his shock became crystal clear the moment Squall barged outside. Green flames licked consumed the surrounding houses, flailing wildly as they spread from home to home. Yellow eyes gleamed and glared and inky black masses descended over the street in a living tidal wave. Steiner, Barret, and Beatrix all blew ahead of him, slicing and pummeling their way through the approaching horde, but the shadows persisted. They spread like a plague, blacking out the sky and what little shreds of sunlight remained.

**x.x.x**

Leon's bangs fell over his eyes, and his words came out numb, only discernible thanks to the others' silence. "We tried to fight back, but it wasn't enough. I tried _so_ hard to be a hero, but all I got was _this._ " He straightened his stance, brushed his bangs aside and pointed at the scar on his face.

An invisible hand had seized Aqua's heart, twisting it, tugging it, and crushing it flat. On the outside, she kept a neutral expression, sitting straight with her hands folded over the table. Inside, the voices of her doubts screamed and shouted the same words they had in the past. She should have been there. She should have known. She should have done something, anything to spare these people from their suffering!

It was the same as Twilight Town, yet after all these years, the damage still remained.

Seemingly unfazed, Aerith inched closer to Leon and placed her hand against his arm. He wilted at the touch, glaring at the floor, and she leaned in, speaking in a whisper. "But think about what we've accomplished since then. The town's almost back to the way it used to be, and it wouldn't have gotten that way if you weren't so stubborn."

Leaning back in his chair, Riku stared up at the ceiling. "I get where Leon's coming from. I mean, you're looking at the idiot who destroyed his home over a little jealousy and let his pride stop him from saving Pleasure Island."

Sora pouted, hastily scribbling a note. _'But that was a long time ago!'_

"Yeah, and I've moved past it, but sometimes those memories come crawling back. Face it, Sora, the stuff we've faced has been pretty devastating. We've seen worlds fall apart, people falling to darkness… I had to watch you disappear just when we'd finally gotten on good terms again, and I…" He shut his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Well, there's a lot on the line. Always has been, and when you screw up or if things go south, it's easy to blame yourself."

"It really is." Aqua left her seat, stepping behind Riku and crouching beside him. "I know exactly how you feel, Riku. How could I not, when I'm the one who allowed Xehanort to remain in the Realm of Light?"

Cid spat out his tea, nearly dropping his glass. "You _what_? _"_

"It's just as I said." And even if this destroyed their trust in her, they still deserved to know. "About twelve years ago, my friend Terra lost his body to a man named Master Xehanort. I found him here and tried my best to save him, but in the end, I failed. He fell into the darkness, and in order to save him, I had to sacrifice myself." Silence was her initial response, so she continued. "But now I know that the man I saved went on to do terrible experiments, destroyed your home, and founded the Organization in my absence. So, if you want to blame me—"

"And why would we do that?" said Aerith. "You were able to stand up to your own friend. You sacrificed yourself for him! And even if things didn't end up the way we hoped, it's not fair to blame you for what he and Maleficent did."

"Or for our own failures," Leon added. "Look, Aqua, I can't claim to know your whole life story. I can't expect you to answer for everything that's happened, either, and neither should you."

"I know." Perhaps it was her heart that refused to let go, even with the knowledge of all the complexities at play. Guilt hovered over her with the weight of a mountain, her burdens like unbreakable chains. "I'm sure you've all had times where you've felt helpless, even if you know it isn't true."

"But you can't let it stop you," said Kairi. "And you haven't! None of us have."

"And that's not about to change," said Riku, and he peered up at Aqua. "But hey, if you ever want to talk, just say the word. It might be good for us both." He wore a weak smile, and a crooked one at that. Was he embarrassed? Well, there was really no need, and just to reassure him, she placed a hand over his shoulder.

"I'd be happy to, Riku, but first I'd like to help all of you."

"Well, I think we've got most of it covered," said Yuffie. "Our biggest problem's—"

"Ansem's computer, right?" She cupped her chin in her hand, shifting toward the door. "I heard that there's a secret behind Xehanort's portrait, though I'm not quite sure where to find it." The town's layout had changed in the wake of the destruction, and she'd never once set foot inside the castle. Thus, if they were to uncover anything, she'd need a little assistance, or at least some directions to guide her.

Aerith tucked her hands behind her back, and her lips curled into a smile. "Hmm… Well, if you need a tour guide, I'd be happy to take you."

"Only if you have time! I'd be just as happy with directions."

"Oh, don't be silly." She'd already moved to the door, and motioned for Aqua to follow. "I think it'll be more fun with some company."

"True, and directions can only tell you so much." She laughed, moving briskly toward Aerith up until Sora flew past her. Once he reached the door, he stood tall, raising a fist and flashing his teeth in a grin.

"Aw, do you want to come with us?" When Sora nodded, Aerith's smile only grew. "That's great! Now I'll get a chance to know the both of you."

Aerith's eagerness shone all the way to the study. She moved swiftly with light, bouncing footsteps, guiding them up a long flight of stairs, across a smooth stone bridge, through a tunnel with a window out into the endless blue canyons outside, and toward a meandering pathway wedged between parallel cliffs. In time, they reached the castle, passed through its tiled halls, and eventually stumbled upon a room packed with bookshelves, hanging diagrams, a modest wood desk, and a painting hanging from a golden frame.

Even from afar, the portrait grabbed Aqua in a trance, luring her closer. The closer she came, the clearer the man's features became. His silver-white hair had been styled differently than their last encounter, with only two thin bangs framing his tanned face and the rest combed into three distinct points. His eyes had shifted from yellow to a dull brown, and in place of Terra's grey top and crisscrossing straps, he wore a white lab coat and a purple cravat. His face was calm, with a small frown across his lips. A casual observer might even mistake him for a well-meaning scholar. Someone to revere, not to hate or to mourn.

But Aqua knew better, and as the moments flew by, her face pulled into a grimace, and soon, a glare.

"This should have ended a long time ago."

_**TO BE CONTINUED** _


	25. Insert Coin

Sora never knew Xehanort. Heck, his only encounters with Ansem were when he'd dressed in that dirty brown robe and when he'd taunted Riku in the simulation, trying to nudge him back into the darkness. He wasn't there when Aqua crossed blades with him or when she'd plunged into a swirling black abyss, but when he set his eyes on that portrait, his lips curled into a toothy snarl. The black wisps rising from his body whipped the air around him. Bristling, he crawled up to the wall, rose to his full height, and glowered at the face of the psycho who'd started it all.

Sure, he'd styled his hair differently, and sure, his eyes were brown instead of gold, but a black-coated figure still flickered before his eyes, looming over him and pressing a burning red blade to his neck. Sora's claws stiffened into hooks. It'd be so easy to shred the picture; that jerk probably deserved it, too, but before he let his impulses control him, a soft, weak voice caught his ear.

_"Terra, I'm sorry…"_

_Ven—_

Before Sora got another word in, Aqua placed her hand against his upper back, her eyes meeting his.

Soft footsteps sounded from behind, and Aerith hovered behind the duo, looking the portrait up and down. "It looks a little heavy. Are you sure you don't need help?"

"Actually, that's not a bad idea." Aqua moved to the right corner of the picture, while Aerith closed in on the left. Not to be left out, Sora squeezed in between the two, and after they all took a deep breath, the trio yanked the painting off the wall, sending dust particles trickling toward the floor.

They set it down with a thump. With that outta the way, Sora shook off his arms and brushed his hands together, while Aerith and Aqua blew the remaining dust away. A quick look up confirmed Aqua's suspicions, as dull purple lettering stretched across the space where the painting once hung. In the middle of it all was a doodle of a heart surrounded by a ring with blocky bits and joints that resembled wiring and wrenches. Little lines pointed at various parts of the image, written in strange squiggles and dots—a foreign language, maybe?

Big, bold letters rested above the diagram, written in all caps. The first line read:

_'HOLLOW MAIN SECURITY'_

As for the second line, Sora squinted, tilted his head, and dragged himself right up to the wall. He stood on his tip toes and leaned so close that his nose nearly touched the drawing. It took a few seconds before the faded smudges finally stood out.  
_  
__'/Tron_ ** _D_** _oor_ ** _T_** _o_ ** _D_** _ARKNESS'_

Was Tron some kinda computer term? It sure sounded that way, but while the meaning escaped him, the last three words made him wrinkle his nose and pout. Just what kinda weirdo named a program after the Door to Darkness? Okay, maybe that was a dumb question, given the picture resting just a few feet away. Still, with a name like that, it must've been something serious!

While Sora glared up at the letters, Aqua's lips became a flat line, and she paced back and forth, all while tapping her chin.

"Hmm… That wasn't what I expected, but DiZ said it'd help us access the computer." Like Sora, she leaned closer to the text, though only by a few inches. "Let's see… It mentions security, so the second line could be the password, but given that slash, it almost looks like a file directory…"

"Maybe the name's the key." Aerith pointed up to the second line. "Let's pretend that I'm Xehanort, and I'm trying to open the real Door to Darkness." She swiveled away from the wall, and her lips curled into a smirk. Was she trying to look evil or something? "Now, as much as I want to spread darkness, I can't get there on my own, so what do I need…?"

Sora looked down and started scratching his head, when a light bulb flickered on, and he snapped his claws. Whipping out his pen and paper, he jotted the answer down. _'The Princesses of Heart!'_

Aqua's eyebrows flew up, then furrowed, and she glanced down at the portrait. "I'd say it's too simple, but even I don't know all the princesses' names. And if he hid it behind his portrait…" Pausing, she took two slow steps across the room, toward a wide, open doorway. "Well, it is our only clue…"

The warm cream color of the study faded to shades of steel blue as they wandered down the cold, metal steps. The cramped hall opened up into a wide room with a wall of glass windows giving a view of the glowing tubes jutting out of the walls outside, with dull, blue light shimmering in the distance. A huge keyboard hung below a great big monitor with green letters prompting a password. A quick glance to the side revealed a circular device on the wall, with golden circuitry and a round, red core. While Aerith and Aqua approached the terminal, Sora tapped the wall, and the sizzle of static made him spring back, his spiky hair even frizzier than before.

By the time Sora strolled up to the terminal, Aerith had already hunched over the keys. As she entered each name, tiny boxes spread out across the screen, connecting to a pixelated heart, just like the diagram on the wall! Once she struck enter, the machine hummed, beeped, and clicked. The screen flashed blue, and a cluttering of different dialog boxes popped up in a mix of blues and greys. The sudden success made Sora spring off the floor and pump his fist in the air. Watching him, Aqua muffled a chuckle with her hand and set that hand over the edge of the terminal.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised after the simulation's password."

Sora almost asked what she meant, but Aqua had already turned her back on him and began pecking at the keys. A search window popped up, asking for a keyword, which she readily supplied.

_Keyword: The Organization__

_SEARCHING…_

The computer hummed, and Sora glued his eyes to the screen, waiting and watching until a female voice chimed, _The data is corrupt._

He instantly deflated, folding his arms while his lower lip poked out. A scowl overtook Aqua's face, and her head shook from side to side.

"I guess they saw us coming…" With such a simple password, Sora couldn't blame them, but talk about a major pain. "Well, what if we try Xehanort?" She tapped the keys, but big, red letters spelling 'Error' popped up, along with that same voice message.

_The data is corrupt._

Okay, this was getting stupid. So stupid that Sora squirmed his way next to Aqua and started pounding the keys with his fists.

Gasping, Aerith grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back. "Sora, what are you doing?"

The windows swirled around the screen, tilting at sharp, diagonal angles. Biting his lip, Sora cringed. Did he break it? Did he just ruin their shot at finding the answers? Just when all hope seemed lost, an orange window popped up, showing an image of a pale man with long, blonde hair, a matching goatee, a white lab coat, and a dark red scarf.

Aqua lurched over the keys, gawking at this new image. "Is this Ansem the Wise?"

Sora tapped his notepad with his pen. _'Well, whoever he is, he's not with the Organization.'_

"Amazing," said Aerith. "Even if this doesn't help us with the Organization, we may have just uncovered a lost piece of our history! If there's files on Ansem—the _real_ Ansem—then I wonder what else is hidden here…" She dragged the window with Ansem's portrait off to the right side of the screen. Two more windows appeared beneath it, one labeled _'Security Footage,'_ and another marked _'Archive.'_ _  
_  
Quiet up until now, Ven started snickering. _"Wow! Guess all it needed was a good smack."_

"I suppose." Aqua clamped her mouth shut, though another tiny laugh slithered out of her. She patted Sora on the head, bending down to eye level. "Just be careful next time. If we're going to get to the bottom of this, we need to make sure the files stay in good shape."

He snapped into a salute, giving her a firm nod. This was a huge deal, and while that one slip up might've given them some new leads, they needed to play it safe until they combed through every last document.

**x.x.x**

Giant brass gears cranked and whirled. Pipes crawled along the dark brick walls, whistling, howling, and puffing small grey balls of smoke. A raised metal platform rose above the floor, holding the Highwind directly beneath two metal shutters on the ceiling. With Aqua and the others scoping out Ansem's computer, Cid wasted no time pulling the Gummi Ship in for a routine maintenance check. The work left his face stained with black smudges, which he blotted away with a wet rag before taking two bright yellow guns and literally sticking them to the ship's sides. The pieces snapped together with a _POP,_ connecting seamlessly.

As he worked, Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy gathered on metal stools around a small, wooden table. They were joined by a tall, broad-shouldered duck with a prominent chin, who wore a pilot's helmet, a tan scarf, and a brown aviator jacket. If it weren't for his feathers, Riku might've mistaken him for one of Goofy's relatives, for when he first marched into the garage, he stumbled over his own webbed feet, got clobbered by a purple Gummi block that ricocheted off his head, and toppled straight into one of the vacant stools all in the span of five seconds.

Now he sat with his helmet askew, legs crossed, head high, and a dopey smile on his great big beak. "So, like I was saying, I was swooping right over the Great Maw, when the engine started spewing smoke. Next thing I knew, _KABLOOEY!_ Gummi parts everywhere! Plus I got a big old bump on my head." He removed his helmet to prove this and, sure enough, a cartoonishly tall bump poked out of his mess of wild red hair.

Riku's eyes had glazed over during his lengthy ramble, but that last bit snapped him back to reality, and he straightened in his seat, cocking an eyebrow for good measure. "Sheesh. Then why aren't you in a cast?"

"Aw, it wasn't that serious! Did a number on the blasters, but I'd say that any crash you can walk away from is a job well done." He looked over his shoulder. "Isn't that right, Cid?"

Cid snorted, tossing the washrag aside. "Just don't get yourself killed."

That one remark made Launchpad blurt out a laugh. "See? What'd I tell ya?"

Donald hunched over the table, mumbling and moaning. "Well, you still need to work on those landings before you take the boys on another joyride."

"Whoa there!" He scooted back, lifting his palms. "Mr. McDee trusts me, Donald. …Well, most of the time. Besides, the kids love goin' on those test flights."

"And I bet they'd like 'em even better if you quit crashing into walls!"

Goofy patted Launchpad on the arm. "Hey, I crash sometimes, and you still let me drive."

"But he crashes _all_ the time!"

Kairi shrugged her shoulders. "Well, we can't all be perfect. Plus, they both make up for it by being lovable goofballs."

Launchpad's cheeks turned bright pink, and he twirled his scarf. "Aw, thanks, Kairi! But uh, since you're on vacation and all, how's about I take you all on a ride around the canyons? That oughta give Cid enough time to—"

Cid bumped the side of the ship with a wrench. "It's all set to go."

"Wha?!" Launchpad spun toward the ship, and his beak flew open. "Aw, c'mon! There's gotta be something missing. Built-in blender? Digital cable?"

"Oh, for the love of… What good's a blender in a cockpit?"

"Well, what if Riku wants a pineapple smoothie?" He peeked back at the table. "You're from an island, right?"

Riku rubbed his face. "Yeah, but we've already got a built-in kitchen."

Launchpad's arms dropped to his sides, and he drooped over the table again. "Aw, great. So you got the deluxe model…"

Kairi pushed away from her stool, strolling up to him with a small, uneven smile. "Well, you could always come with us sometime. Then you can have all the smoothies you want."

"Bah, forget the sweets, kiddo. I did ya one better." As a demonstration, Cid flung the door open and pointed his thumb toward the radar screen. "Me and Gyro hardwired a new communication system. Just hit that blue button, and you'll phone us up lickety split."

Riku whistled, giving a thumbs up in approval. "And is it just you guys, or…?"

"Naw. We figured you'd wanna keep in touch with the castle, so there's an extra button for pagin' the Queen. Got a little mouse emblem—ya can't miss it."

Goofy's lips flashed into a tremendous grin, and he cupped his hands over his chest. "That means I can check up on Maxie!"

"But why stop there?" said Kairi. "We're on vacation, right? Mickey never said we had to spend it all _here,_ so…"

"Huh." Donald tapped his foot, hiding his hands behind his back. "I do owe Daisy another date, and Riku's never even met Queen Minnie yet!"

"Nope. Xiruk beat me to the punch." He flashed his teeth at the others, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Not that I've got problems hanging around here, but aren't vacations supposed to take you to exotic places?" Granted, one could argue that every adventure was like a mini-vacation. A mini-vacation filled with deadly monsters and an endless supply of darkness.

Speaking of darkness, a certain shadowy dork just so happened to come bounding into the shop moments later. Judging by his bright eyes, ridiculous grin, and the way he shot across the floor, he must've had good news. Instead of voicing that news, however, he pointed to the ship, then lifted a note.

_'You guys are going to Disney Town? Then you've gotta take me with you!'_

Donald slouched, fiddling with his collar. "I don't know, Sora. The Cornerstone of Light's supposed to keep Heartless outta there, so I dunno if—"

"Well, what about Aqua's magic?" said Goofy. "The Claymores didn't catch him, so I bet he'll be A-okay!"

 _'Please?'_ Sora gave him big, puppy dog eyes, and his lower lip poked out by a hair. _'Ven says they've got a game with giant fruit and real racing with karts and everything!'_

"He won't take no for an answer," said Kairi. "If anything happens, we can leave right away. At least then he won't be left out."

Donald and Goofy exchanged a glance, and soon Goofy started scratching his head, eyes half shut. "Well, I don't think it'd hurt him! 'bout the worst thing I could see happenin' is him getting flung outta the castle…"

Still seemed a bit risky, but if Aqua's magic got him this far, it was at least worth a try. "Well, for his sake, I hope you're right," said Riku, and with everyone all raring to go, the group crammed themselves back into the Highwind and catapulted themselves toward the sky.

Eventually, a big, bright dot appeared on the radar screen, labeled 'Disney Castle.' Within moments, a white and blue speck appeared, growing larger and more defined the further they flew. Soon, it went from a dot to a majestic white castle topped with steepled blue towers and waving gold flags. Winding dirt roads led down to clumps of red-roofed buildings and fields of bright green grass. In no time, Sora threw himself at one of the side windows, his face and hands glued to the glass. Snickering, Donald hammered one of the buttons, twisted a knob, and sent the Highwind into a nose dive, blasting down toward the bottom of the world. Along the way, a gargantuan, metal frame shaped like King Mickey's head greeted them, and two metal doors flew open to reveal the maw of a pitch black tunnel.

As the ship drifted inside, the walls glittered to life, shining with strings of tiny, yellow lights and flashing red arrows to guide them. Two more shutters slid open, and Goofy beamed, peeking toward the back while he gestured toward the tunnel's end.

"Almost there, Sora! How ya feelin'?"

He pried his eyes off the window, flipped around, and gave Goofy two big thumbs up. At the same time, the little crown pendant twinkled with beads of white light. While Sora tapped the little charm, the lights fluttered around him like fireflies and blinked out one by one right as the ship skidded to a stop amidst a sea of giant cogs.

Riku was quick to unclick his seatbelt, nudge the door open, and fling himself onto the concrete floor. Reaching for his hips, he took two broad steps and craned his neck at the shining machinery all around him. Just like Cid's garage, giant gears spun in an endless orbit. An overlapping network of pipes reached from the blue brick walls to the platform where he stood, and yellow and green lights blinked, glittered, and flashed, some even twirling along black metal rods. A stairway led up to a landing topped with ornate grey pillars and a crown-shaped doorway framed in gold, and swirling green smoke lingered in the air.

More striking was the duo of chipmunks that came sliding down the banister the moment the others stepped outside.

Next thing Riku knew, Dale had thrown himself onto his shoulder and was bouncing up and down like a kid who'd had way too much sugar. "Riku! Golly, look how big you've gotten!"

Unlike Dale, Chip merely stood at the edge of the banister, tipping his little head back. "Welcome back!"

"Thanks, but what are you guys doing out here?" He looked around the room once again, then back to the ship. Their absence was kind of odd in hindsight, yet somehow, it never dawned on him that they'd gone back home.

Dale frowned, glancing down at Donald. "Gee, you didn't tell him?"

"I was gonna!" Donald grunted, looking the other way. "We just got busy…"

Covering his mouth, Goofy gave a soft a-hyuck. "What he's tryin' ta say is that he forgot."

"We all did." Kairi smiled sheepishly and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "But a lot's happened lately."

Chip nodded. "We heard about Twilight Town." He leaned to the side, squinting. "But what's Sora doing here? And _how's_ he here?"

Sora pointed at the pendant, clenched both his hands, and grinned. Riku then stepped in to clarify.

"Aqua put a spell on him. We _think_ he'll be okay, but I'll be sure to keep an eye out."

"That's the spirit!" said Dale. "And that's actually part of why we came back. Somebody's gotta watch castle while you're gone, and if anything comes up—"

Chip huffed, knees bent and hands on his hips. "What do you mean if? Something _has_ come up!" He paused, giving a squeaky little laugh. "I guess we're all a little forgetful today."

"Right!" Dale sprung back onto the banister and zipped toward the door. "C'mon! We'll fill ya in on the way."

"Gah! You should've said that in the first place!" said Donald, who rocketed up the steps at lightning speed. Goofy was quick to pursue, though he stumbled over his own feet about halfway to the door. With the news so vague, Riku took off in a jog, keeping pace with the scampering chipmunks.

"So, what's the problem?"

Dale stopped just long enough to leap back onto Riku's shoulder. "That's what we're tryin' to figure out!"Soon, Chip followed suit, bouncing onto Kairi as she closed in from behind.

"We just saw somebody sneakin' around town," he said. "They had a black coat and everything!"

"So they're not even wearing disguises this time?" Kairi's brow tensed, and her lips pulled toward the side of her face. "But that doesn't even make sense. At least they tried to be subtle last time…"

Having missed out on the festivities, Riku could only guess what went down. He knew Xigbar was involved, but the rest of the story remained a blur. For the time being, he simply followed the chipmunks' directions, swerving through a wide, grassy courtyard filled with topiary sculptures patterned after a big band. There were cows, pigs, and dogs tooting flutes, blowing horns, and pounding on little drums. A look over the shoulder revealed a smaller castle cut from green hedges and adorned with brightly colored flowers. If the situation weren't so dire, he would've gladly explored. Unfortunately, the risk of Organization presence trumped his own curiosity. That, and Chip and Dale kept chattering away, telling them to pick up the pace, to forget the castle and get into town.

Kairi even had to call out for Donald, who'd made it all the way over to the castle itself by the time they reached the golden gate that led outside the monstrous wall. Fortunately, Goofy had enough sense to hover by the exit, and once Donald reached them, they barged out onto the sandy street into a plaza filled with candy-colored buildings. The roofs came in various shades of red, pink, blue, and green, with walls of sand and cherry brick while others were painted a clashing mix of split-pea green and yellow. The structures were soft and smooth, with striped awnings drawing attention to the windows and doors and scattered benches offering visitors a comfortable place to relax. Potted bushes and flowers spread across the square, with a red-roofed gazebo as the centerpiece.

It was in said gazebo that three strangers gathered, one a black mouse dressed in a frilly pink dress and a golden crown atop her head. Beside her stood a tall, skinny dog dressed in a red, short-sleeved hoodie, baggy jeans, and sneakers. He wore a shield on his back and carried a sword in his hand. Between them stood a fat, pale-faced _thing_ with a slobbery red tongue, beady eyes, a chef's hat, a pink overcoat, and an apron.

"Hey, it's Maxie!" Goofy shouted, giving Riku a light nudge forward. "C'mon, I've been dyin' to introduce ya!"

Donald grumbled, tugging on his pant leg. "But we've gotta find that Nobody first!"

"And don't you think they might know where to start?" In fact, Riku already took off for the gazebo. It sure beat rushing in blind.

Along the way, he picked up on their conversation, starting with Max. "Okay, could you run that by us one more time?"

The white creature's head bobbed up and down. "I saw wiggly white marshmallows by race track! Very strange, and then I saw tiny black licorice girl whacking them with giant Key-sword!"

Riku's shoes scuffed the pavement, and he came to an abrupt stop. "Wait, she had a _Keyblade?_ " His sudden outburst made all three whirl around, and a smile flashed to Max's face.

"Xiruk? Man, why didn't you tell me you were com—" He was interrupted when the white creature threw themselves out of the gazebo.

"Aah, now I smell more licorice!" Reaching behind their back, the creature brandished a giant fork and pointed it toward Sora. "You no worry, Queen Minnie! I eat scary monster!"

Sora's back arched, and he covered his face with his palm. _This is really getting old!_ Just as the creature swiped with their fork, Sora flattened himself and skittered between Riku and Kairi. At the same time, Goofy thundered into the gazebo, grabbing Max into a great big bear hug, and Queen Minnie zipped down the stairs to tug on the white creature's sleeve.

"Oh, Quina, that won't be necessary."

"But I thought black monsters bad…"

"Well, yes, but I believe that Heartless is their friend." She looked up at Riku. "Isn't that right, Xiruk?"

Riku rubbed the back of his neck, blowing out some air. "Actually, I'm Riku." How the tables had turned, though it was good that Xiruk had made an impression. He deserved friends of his own.

The news made Minnie cover her mouth, while her eyes flew wide open. "Oh! How rude of me."

"Nah, he _is_ my replica, but just between us, he's still rocking the black coat."

"Dad, c'mon…" Max squirmed his way out of Goofy's grip, then smoothed over his messy bangs. "I guess that explains the haircut. Me and Peej kept telling Xiruk to get a trim, but he never let Daisy cut it above the shoulders."

Kairi cracked a devilish grin, giggling. "It took some convincing before he let me cut it this short, but I think it looks cute on him." Her words made Riku's cheeks burn, but she soon added, "Anyway, what's this about a girl in black?"

"We think it might be Xion," said Max, "but we're not sure yet. She keeps running off, and she's got her hood up, so it's not like we can see her face."

Minnie peered down at her feet, bringing her hands together. "It's awfully troubling. While I'm grateful for her help, she has no reason to hide from us."

"Yeah, and don't forget about those white guys." Max slung an arm over the edge of the gazebo and lifted his sword. "The last time they popped up, the Organization was right behind them."

"Is true!" said Quina. "I smell black coat by arcade last night, but cat said nothing there."

Pulling himself out of the ground, Sora started scratching his head before writing, _'Since when do they care about video games?'_

"Maybe they got bored!" said Goofy. "'Course, that doesn't explain why they'd come out here. They should know they ain't welcome 'round these parts."

"Hmm, but what if Xion knew about it?" said Kairi. "Roxas said she had something important to take care of, and this could be it."

"Or maybe…" Max lifted is sword, then shook his head. "Hey, I think I'm gonna hit the arcade. See you guys there?"

"But first we've gotta find Xion!" Donald pulled out his staff, pointing it at Quina. "You can smell her, so tell us where she is!" When Kairi cleared her throat, he added. "Please."

Quina's head jerked up and down in an eager nod, and they swept their fork toward a nearby alley before taking off in a wobbly run. Chip and Dale both bounced onto the gazebo's railing and joined Minnie in waving a quick goodbye, and with that, the whole group tore down the street, following Quina like a pack of hunting dogs. Along the way, they passed a slew of colorful buildings, many of which bore walls with smooth curves and tilted at odd angles. A clock tower poked over the surrounding rooftops with a rainbow colored plane fixed to its roof by a thick wire, spinning in a constant orbit. The alley opened up into a three-level walkway connected by sprawling stairways and a cream colored footbridge with two round lights poking out of the rail.

It just so happened that a black-coated figure was darting around the plateau at the end of the bridge and weaving between a mob of purple and white creatures with long, spindly arms bearing wide, segmented blades. Once he set eyes on those monsters, Sora launched himself toward the bridge, lobbing green fireballs at their backs and dragging his claws down their featureless heads. Donald followed suit, breaking into a frenzy of quacks as he tore down the stairs and swirled his staff over his head. Glittering ice crystals danced on the breeze, impaling the Nobodies' backs and knocking them face-down on the pavement.

With a great big holler, Goofy slammed into another Nobody's backside and twirled right into its chest. The Nobodies retaliated by flailing their arms, but their efforts were thwarted when a giant green frog crashed down from the heavens, reducing them to plumes of thorny smoke. Twin Keyblades sailed into the fray, slicing the stragglers in half, and by the time Riku and Kairi caught up with the others, only Xion remained.

Her weapon vanished in a flurry of pixels, and her arms wound tightly around her torso. She took two steps back, a slight tremble in her movements, and only stopped when Goofy said, "Hiya, Xion!"

She froze, body stiffening. "What are you guys doing here…?"

Donald scowled, bringing his free hand to his hip. "Is that all you've gotta say?"

"No! Of course not…" She tugged her hood further down, hiding more of her face in shadow, then slowly looked toward the group. "Sorry. It's not that I'm not happy to see you, but—"

"It's okay." Kairi strode to Xion's side, resting a hand on Xion's arm. "We're not mad at you. We were just worried…"

"That's what I was afraid of." She slumped, shaking her head. "But I guess it can't be helped. It's what friends do…"

Riku wanted to speak up, to offer some kind of reassurance. Her soft tone, her hesitation, and her closed posture all set off red flags, but for now he hung back, letting the others do the talking. After all, they knew her better than he did.

Fortunately, Goofy excelled at sappy sentimentality, so when he strolled over to join Kairi, Riku cracked a microscopic smile. "So how come you've been runnin' away? If you're havin' trouble, we'd be happy to help ya out."

"No!" She averted her eyes, then lowered her voice. "I mean, you don't have to. Plus, you've still got all those Keyholes to seal."

"Aw, don't worry about that," said Donald. "King Mickey's covering for us."

"Oh." Her breathing slowed, and she turned the other way, gazing out at the distant, grassy hills. "But I can't let you get involved."

Donald tapped her back with his staff. "Uh, Xion, this is our home, so if there's a buncha Nobodies sneakin' around, then we're the ones who oughta stop 'em!"

"And by 'we' he means all of us," said Kairi. "We're still a team no matter what happens, and don't you think we'd stand a better chance together?"

"You know the saying!" said Goofy. "All for one, one for all, and—"

"I know." She gripped her sleeves, shoulders rising. "But I can't. Not like this…"

But for what reason? Was it fear? And if so, just what was she afraid of? Kairi, Donald, and Goofy were her friends, yet she shied away, turned her back, and refused to look them in the eye. When Kairi reached for her again, Xion lifted her hand, shaking her head again. Her body trembled ever so slightly, and she ducked her head. Her discomfort stood out like a flashing neon sign, propelling Riku closer to her with small, steady footsteps. His advance stopped only when Sora crawled out in front of him, pointing his thumb at himself and then gesturing over to her. He soon crawled in front of Xion, stood up straight, and began scrawling a new note.

_'I know why you're doing this. It's scary, isn't it? Watching yourself change, not being able to stop it. I get that. Just look at me. I tried hiding, too, but it only wound up hurting me, and I'm sure it's hurting you, too.'_

"Sora…" Her grip on her sleeves loosened, and her shoulders slowly sank. "But it's not just about my looks. It's… you wouldn't understand."

At long last, Riku finally spoke up. "How do you know? If you talked to us, we could at least get an idea of what you're going through."

"…Riku." His name came out in a squeak, and she backed away, hovering inches from the platform's edge. One of her hands flew up to the side of her head, and she shivered. "Um… I've gotta go." And just as the others opened their mouths, she flung herself down and took off down the street.

**x.x.x**

She couldn't take it. It was just too much. She wasn't ready. Not yet! Sure, half of her yearned to turn around. To rush back to Kairi, to Donald, and Goofy… maybe even Sora, to rejoin her friends and spill the truth, why she was here and where she'd been. However, doing so meant betraying Chrysanthemum's trust, and he'd already promised to fix everything. Maybe then she could face them without flinching, without flickers of foreign memories penetrating her consciousness and devouring the scraps of her own identity. One look at Riku had sent a sharp jolt piercing through her skull. Her body moved as if it had a mind of its own, her feet flying across the path and dragging her around corners and through alleys while her heart hammered away at light speed.

She sliced across incoming Assassins and Dusks, their rubbery bodies just a blur. She'd apologize later, maybe, if she could bring herself to face them again. As it stood, her mission remained a priority, so when a building shaped like a flying saucer closed in at the end of the road, she picked up the pace and dashed past the robotic soldiers standing guard. She shoved her way through the clear glass doors and launched herself toward the flashing lights and blinking screens. Along the way, she came face to face with a bespectacled duck in a lab coat, a black cat riding a fluffy, pink monster, and Max, all of whom gawked as she came closing in.

A wave of her Keyblade filled the hall with sounds of ticking clocks. All three of them stiffened before her eyes, and Xion squeezed her way through the group. That made three more people to apologize to later, but she couldn't afford to slow down. In fact, she only stopped once she'd reached the center of the arcade, and just long enough to skim over the surrounding cabinets and assorted tables. Amidst the mix of blocky sprites and 3D models, a great big door appeared, formed from floating pixels. Holding her breath and squeezing her Keyblade's hilt, Xion stormed toward the door and thrust it wide open.

As she stepped through, the whole room flashed. Zeroes and ones flickered around her, and for a moment, she lifted her Keyblade to shield herself from the swirling lines of code. When the light dimmed, she touched her cheek and gently tugged a lock of hair; when she saw black strands, she let all the pent up air escape her and turned in a full circle, absorbing the sights and sounds all around her. Instead of pixels, she now stood on a polished floor, beneath a high, arced ceiling amidst a bustling crowd. A spiky, blue creature zoomed past her, trailed by an orange fox with two tails. The floor trembled as a huge, beefy monster with a dragon's face and a spiky green shell stomped past and gave her a puzzled stare. He muttered something to the orange ghost floating beside him, and that ghost floated over to a muscular man with dark green skin, fiery orange hair, and a large, pointy nose.

Gripping her hood, she ducked behind a monitor showing that blue creature front and center. Though it was just a recording, he gave viewers a stern look and said, "If you leave your game stay safe, stay alert, and whatever you do, don't die, because if you die outside your own game, you don't regenerate. _Ever._ Game over."

"So this is really all part of a video game?" But it all looked so real, from the sunlight filtering from the windows at the end of the room to her reflection on the floor. But then, so did Twilight Town before everything started to… And how did she even know what video games were, unless—

She squeezed her eyes shut and jerked her head from side to side. This was no time to dwell on the past! Right now, she needed to find Hero's Duty. Lucky for her, the walls of the hall lit up with bright red labels above metallic tunnels, with giant screws and prongs poking out of enormous, white outlets. They bore labels like _Pac-Man_ , _Burger Time_ , _Tapper_ , and _Street Fighter_. Pushing out from behind the screen, Xion tip toed through the crowd and ducked behind larger, more menacing figures, like a giant purple rhino, that turtle guy from before, and a giant man with messy brown hair carrying two cherries in his arms. A few strangers stopped to stare, but Xion pressed on until she finally made it to her destination and scampered through the tunnel.

A short train ride later, and her surroundings shifted from the bright, clear station to a dark, dingy tunnel filled with drifting smoke, flashing red lights, and cold, rigid metal. The ground clanked with each step she took, and she shielded her mouth to avoid inhaling the smog. Sirens wailed, and streaks of yellow light whirled against the walls. A ramp at the end of the tunnel led into a bleak, metallic landscape beneath a sky shrouded in greenish grey clouds. Black spikes of metal poked up along the edges of the grated metal path, shining with electric blue lights, and a lone tower loomed from afar, a giant black skyscraper glittering with bright cyan streaks and specks.

But where were those bugs? And where was Axel? With nothing but heaps of metallic debris and the tower to guide her, Xion began a slow march forward. Up ahead, a squad of muscled men stormed her way, covered from head to toe in thick, black armor. They carried huge, black and red guns in their metallic clutches, and the glass visors of their helmets tinted their faces red. To avoid detection, Xion dived behind one of the metal spikes and crouched low to the ground. She listened to the thunks of their footsteps until they petered out, and only then did she move forward.

She only made it one step before a firm hand seized her shoulder and flipped her around.

"Hold it right there, civilian." The speaker was a tall, slender woman clad in the same black armor, accented with bright red lights and faded gold stripes along the shoulder pads. Her short blonde hair swept to the side of her face, caught between a scowl and a snarl. Just looking at her lodged a lump in Xion's throat, but the woman's iron grip pinned her in place and prevented her from a speedy escape.

"Who are you?" Her voice was soft and just a bit shaky, and the woman was quick to respond.

"I'll be asking the questions here!" Tipping her head back, she raised a huge, black gun and rested it against her shoulder. "Now, state your business, and make it quick."

"Um… Well, I'm looking for somebody." She straightened her back, sucked in a huge breath of air, and steadily raised her voice. "He's tall, skinny, and wears a coat just like mine, and he looks like he's got a red porcupine stuck to his head."

"And you think he's here." The woman gave a coarse chuckle. "Let me tell you something, sweetheart. Nobody gets past me."

"But what if he did? Axel's not from around here—he's not even from a game." Perhaps she should have lied, but this was one case where meddling really mattered. Sure, the woman looked and acted like a living person, but did the rules of a game even apply to outsiders? And even if they did, "He's unpredictable, probably sneaky, and I bet he could teleport all the way to that tower."

The woman's grip tightened, and she bent closer to Xion's level, her eyes reduced to slits and her face even tighter than before. "Are you saying he's a player?"

She gave a small nod. "We both are."

The woman cringed, muttering a curse. The good news was, she released her hold on Xion, but it only came as a small relief, as her grim expression coupled with the tension strangling her body left the air ice cold. "I thought I told that birdbrain that this game was off limits! This isn't some tourist trap filled with rainbows and candy canes."

"Well, I don't think he's here for the scenery." Xion looked down, wringing her hands. Tentatively, she moved closer to the woman. "I heard he's looking for… Cy-Bugs. He's got orders to capture them, and—"

"Is he crazy?!" The woman's face reddened, her nostrils flared, and her lips curled back. "Those Cy-Bugs are like a virus. You take them out of this game, and there's nothing stopping them from chewing up the outside world until it's nothing but a smoldering, hollow husk."

Xion's hand flew over her mouth; the woman's words glued her eyes open. "Then they're just like the Heartless!"

"I don't know about these Heartless, but you can't control Cy-Bugs. Worse, they become whatever they eat, so they're always growing, always adapting, and always _breeding._ " The last word came out in a growl, and she pointed her gun toward the tower. "Without a beacon, there's no way to contain them, and I doubt that prissy little town's got the chops to hold them off."

Xion crossed her arms. "Don't be so sure. My friends have fought genies, dragons, witches, and whole hordes of Heartless, and they're probably just as dangerous. They can steal hearts and _destroy_ worlds…" Not that she wanted those bugs to break lose; if the woman's words were true, then this was no time to get cocky. In fact, just talking risked giving Axel the chance to sneak off with those insects. So, shaking off her intimidation, Xion flicked her wrist and called her Keyblade in a twist of red and black pixels. While at first the woman stared at her weapon, she soon sighed, then swiveled around, pulling off her strange, metal backpack and tossing it to the ground.

The pack whirred, then clicked, then snapped wide open, shifting from a compact box shape to a long, floating board. The woman was quick to hop on top, pointing at the vacant space behind her. "All right, rookie. Let's get up there before your friend gets himself killed."

Looking down at the board, Xion let slip a quiet giggle. "You're really letting me come?"

"Well, I can't leave you unsupervised." She cocked her gun, which made a soft _click._ "But until you leave, you're under my orders. Are we clear?"

"Right." She straightened her posture, striking a salute. "So, what should I call you, anyway?"

"The name's Sergeant Calhoun." She bent her knees, leaning back and fixing her sights to the tower. "Now, enough small talk, rookie. We need to act now."

That was her only warning before the board gave an abrupt jerk forward and pierced through the clouds above.

**_TO BE CONTINUED_ **


	26. The Reluctant Bad Guy

They said it'd be easy. That all he had to do was slip in, bag some bugs, and mosey on out. It was just a game! No big deal. It wasn't like the people there mattered. They were just bits and bytes that looked like living beings. How smart could they really be? If he kept quiet and stuck to his task, he'd probably slip under the radar.

That's what he expected, but, as it turned out, his black coat and spikes of red hair were real conversation pieces.

First, some skinny, red bird had poked her head out of a bear's backpack and whispered to an egg-shaped guy with a mustache. When he tried to skirt by, he wound up stumbling into a brown gorilla and a crown-wearing crocodile, who shouted at him to watch his step. A buff guy in karate garb had grabbed his shoulder and asked if he'd just been plugged in. So, within a few minutes of arriving, one thing had become crystal clear: there was no way he'd pass undetected in such a wide, packed, and open station. The only places to hide were behind trash bins and giant monitors spread across the floor. Balding blue men with glasses seemed to flicker in front of the tunnels at random, and since he was made outta flesh instead of data, he'd probably trigger a whole string of alarms.

As a precaution, he parked himself on random benches, watching and listening to the swarms of crazy characters. Over the next few hours, he got questioned by some elf-eared kid in green, a blue robot kid, and a little green dinosaur, who all asked if he was some kinda bad guy. Talk about ironic. But, after a while, he managed to squeeze back into the crowd with little more than a few cursory glances. Just to be safe, though, he snapped his fingers, and wisps of darkness wrapped around him, dragging them into their depths.

Soon he found himself trudging across a clinking metal landscape, fog riding the stagnant air. Clouds thick as split-pea soup shrouded the sky, leaving only flashes of red alarm lights and glimmers of neon blue to illuminate an otherwise blackened landscape. Ahead, the thunks and thuds of metallic footsteps drove Axel to a stop. He pressed his back against one of the walls, listening in as a rough, feminine voice barked orders. Something about a tower and a medal came up a few times, and those oh-so-terrifying bugs. Past the soldiers, a tall, black building pierced through the clouds, lit by specks of light blue and a thick blue stripe down its center.

No doubt that was his destination, so just like at the station, he plunged into a swirling black sphere and came face to face with a wide, greenish window. The ledge below him hung so high that a thin layer of clouds obscured the cityscape below. Holding his breath, Axel pressed his palms to the glass, watching as shadows stretched across the window's surface. Within seconds, his arms began to sink, and he tumbled through the corridor onto a cold, tiled floor. Up ahead, large, metal panels whirled around a shimmering gold medal. A circle of steps lit with tiny blue lights led up to the platform, with the ever present smoke and fog wafting by the loop of wires dangling from the ceiling. Teal eggs the size of cantaloupes coated the tiled floor, with tiny gaps in between, barely wide enough to fit his boots.

Smirking, Axel pulled up his right sleeve, revealing a sleek metal bracelet coated in small, square-shaped buttons and a tiny, clear light at the edge of the band. Far from a cage, it _was_ more lightweight than carrying a clunky container. And, seeing how time was most likely of the essence, he tiptoed toward the nearest egg, pointed his wrist down at the sucker, tapped a few buttons, and watched as a streak of blue light shot down. As it hit its target, the little egg broke into a cluster of blocks, which flew into the wristband with a string of beeps and clicks.

With that outta the way, he shimmied into the spot left by the vacant egg and nudged its neighbor with his boot. The once dark shell instantly lit with a webbing of neon green. The shell then melted into a puddle of ooze, revealing a small, round creature with spidery legs, beady round eyes, and a glowing green ball for a body.

And that creature instantly latched onto his face, screeching directly into his ear. His arms wobbled, but he glued his feet to the floor to avoid triggering any more of those pests. A few hasty button presses ripped the pest into a cloud of stray pixels which, like the egg, flew into his wristband and poofed out of sight.

He took a moment to rub at the wound, wincing at the sharp, stinging pain. But hey, that made one egg and one actual bug. What more did that bookworm really need? After tugging his sleeve back down and brushing his hands together, Axel cracked his knuckles, fully intent on ditching the nest. But then there was a loud _CRASH_ from behind, making his back arch, his face whiten, and his eyes nearly pop from his skull.

But without a heart, the 'shock' faded fast, and he forced his lips into another smirk. He spun on a heel, ready to greet his visitor, and a bright red light hovered above his chest, shining from the tip of a big, black gun. The culprit? None other than that armored woman from before, snarling like a rabid bulldog. If that wasn't enough, a girl dressed in black poked her hooded head out from behind her, clutching the hilt of a Keyblade.

But why? How did she _get_ here? It'd be one thing if she popped up by chance, but here? Now? In this exact game? This was no coincidence. There _had_ to be a reason for it.

Unfortunately, questions would have to wait, as the woman shouted, "Hands in the air!"

And here he'd hoped for an easy mission. Well, so much for that.

**x.x.x**

Was it his fault? Had he scared her away? Or maybe he'd pushed her too hard. Xion's stress was impossible to ignore. The way she tugged her hood over her face, stiffened in their presence, and pushed them away with her words. Had she really suffered that much? Her crisis was so far beyond Riku's comprehension that he couldn't even imagine the pain. Just where did her original memories end and his begin? Was there blurring? Muddling? And what was hiding under that hood? If she just _talked,_ they could at least try to help her.

Unfortunately, wriggling, white pests kept flying out of windows, diving down from roofs, and springing up at their feet to lash with their spiky arms. While the group sliced, scorched, bashed, and shredded their foes, the unwanted attacks held them back for several minutes. Just more proof that one of those Nobodies was around. Why else would they put up such a fight?

Their journey eventually led them through the doors of a building shaped like a flying saucer, past a claw machine filled with rubber green aliens, and to a doorway blocked by Max, a graying duck in a baggy lab coat, and a fat, pink… thing carrying a shivering black cat on its head. A shivering, _whimpering_ black cat.

"H-hey, I'm innocent! Really! I'm just, uh… covering for the janitors! You know how busy they get. Can't have kids muckin' around when there's a big ol' spill on the floor!"

"A spill. Riiight." Max gave him a painfully flat look, pointing his thumb past the shaggy, pink marshmallow. "Well, I don't know about you, Professor, but I don't see any janitors back there."

"Absolutely not!" said the duck. He turned his beak up, adjusting his spectacles. "And let's not forget that denial is just a fancy way of _lying!_ The signs are all there. Shifty eyes, a shifty body, and let's not forget the excuses!"

The cat gulped, ducking behind the head of his mount. "C'mon, you know me better than that! I, uh… I'd never block the way without a reason! Nope."

Blinking, Sora tugged on Riku's pant leg and tapped Kairi's knee, pointing at the small gathering. This in turn made Kairi and Riku lock eyes, and while Riku shrugged, Kairi crept next to the cat's shaggy bodyguard.

"What's going on?"

"Hey!" The cat poked his head back up, flashing a smile. "You're that lass from the festival! Good to see ya ag—"

The professor cut him off. "Oh, and now you're trying to distract us! Well, that might work if I was a dunce of a duck, but I'm no brainless turkey. I don't even have the right tail feathers!" He stopped, shaking his head and raising an index finger. "But that's not the point! What we have here is a case of severe guilt mixed with a side of crippling anxiety."

"He's hiding something," said Max. "We've been _trying_ to get him to talk, but you saw how well that's worked out."

"Aw, ya just gotta know the right trick!" said Goofy, and he marched up to the cat's mount and cleared his throat. "Now listen here, pal! If ya don't start talkin', then we're gonna have to get Queen Minnie."

The cat squeaked, grabbing his ears and pulling them down. "No! You can't do that!"

Donald's eyes slid half shut, and his beak curved into a smirk. "I bet she'd bring the brooms."

"Ack! Not those creepy things!" He nudged his mount's shoulder, then reached behind his back to reveal a great big megaphone. "If you talk, then me 'n Mog might have to get _drastic!_ "

Riku snorted, hands tucked into his pockets, and strode right up to the shaggy thing. "You do realize you just outed yourself, right?"

"Gah!" His megaphone clattered to the floor, and he ducked back down. "S-so what? It's just an arcade. Why do you even care what's goin' on here when there's those, uh… freaky white things runnin' around?"

Just as the cat finished speaking, Sora burst up from behind his mount, tapping its back and flashing all those pointed teeth in a grin. One look at him made the cat leap off the creature's head and crash belly-down on the floor.

Once he landed, the professor set one webbed foot down on his cape, and Max sidestepped in front of him to block his path. With his notepad in hand, Sora squeezed in between them and held up a brand new message.

_'Hey, what's with the giant door?'_

"A door?" Kairi zipped past the giant Moogle, poking her head into the arcade. "Whoa! That wasn't here during the festival…"

"What?!" The professor zipped away from the cat, cramming his way between Kairi and the Moogle. He took one look inside, then spun back around, bushy brows low and his beak locked in a frown. "Have you gone cuckoo? The arcade may be all fun and games from the outside, but if you leave that door open, then anybody could come strutting _inside_ , and that would be very, _very_ bad!"

A small gasp escaped Riku, and he bent forward, hands locking up tight. "Wait. When you say 'inside,' are you talking about inside the arcade, or… the games?" Was that even possible?

"The games, of course! Arcades… they're harmless! Well, as long as you don't pour water on the plugs, trip into one of the cabinets, or have other unlikely accidents! But the world of games… hoho, it's not just pixels and blocks! Once you go inside, you could end up boiled in lava, crushed by falling bricks, or eaten by robotic bugs!" He wiggled his fingers and made big, sweeping gestures. "And that's actual death of the permanent variety! No extra lives, no cheat codes, just poof, and you're gone!"

"But it's a real world in there…?" Riku dug deeper into his pocket, and he pulled out a small photograph of himself, Kairi, Hayner, Pence, and Olette gathered outside Twilight Town's station. Just one look at the picture, and a tight, twisting twinge seized his chest. Even so, he breathed a little laugh. "Pence would've gotten a kick outta that…"

Kairi's shoulders sprung up for a moment, and she slowly swiveled around. Stepping around the professor, she moved next to Riku. "You're right. And I bet Hayner'd try jumping into the craziest, most violent game in there…"

"Yeah. I could see it. And of course we'd have to bail him out…" Olette would probably give him a long scolding after the fact, and assuming none of them got hurt, they'd probably all laugh it off later. But it just couldn't be. They were safer back at home, and with that realization, Riku tucked the picture away.

Donald raised a finger, then let his hand drop at his side. "Aw, Riku… I'm sure they'd be just as happy knowing that you got to go there!"

Goofy glanced at the professor, tapping his chin. "But shouldn't we ask your uncle first?"

Sora bounced to his feet, wearing a small pout. _'Aw, but he's gotta let us in! It's a world of_ _video games._ _That sounds way too cool to pass up!'_ And while Riku expected him to leave it at that, he jotted another note underneath. _'And don't you think it's worth checking out? Xion could've run in there, and if she didn't, one of those Nobodies could've.'_

"Yeek!" The cat vaulted back onto his mount, which blinked a few times and gave a low grunt. "No way! There's no Nobodies! Just little old me."

"Oh, pipe down!" said Donald.

Kairi's lips tugged into a half-smile. "Sorry, Cait Sith, but Quina already smelled them around here, and there's way too many lesser Nobodies for it to be a coincidence."

"Oh, it's no coincidence," said Max. "I'm pretty sure I saw one of them a few minutes ago. One second they're bolting our way, and the next? Gone. Weird, right?"

The professor tapped his foot, grasped his hands behind his back for a moment, and then started rubbing his beak. "Absolutely! People—or, well, Nobodies don't disappear outta the blue! Well, there's those portals, but they don't make a tick-tock sound or leave you with a funny, tingling feeling!"

"And I'm pretty sure she had a Keyblade," Max added.

Riku leaned back, brows flying up. "Geez, she cast _Stop_ on you guys?"

"I didn't think she was that desperate." Kairi winced, fidgeting with one of her gloves. "And if she is, then she might not be thinking straight. What if she gets herself hurt?"

With the potential risk of Nobody sabotage and a friend's life on the line, how could they turn away? Though Cait Sith continued protesting, the group soon stormed into the arcade, passing the assorted cabinets in favor of a blocky door that glimmered and glowed with dull flickers of electricity. The sparks tickled Riku's skin on the way in, while the arcade flickered to pitch blackness. With a buzz and a beep, the blackness flashed into a brightly colored station dotted with golden benches, scattered trashcans, tunnels hanging beneath over-sized plugs, and most striking of all, a crowd of all sorts of colorful creatures.

Most impressive of all, they moved fluidly. Organically. Strands of hair and fur, textures from fabric, the shine of their armor, the scales on their arms, faces, and tails, even the rise and fall of their chests replaced the pixels and polygons of the cabinet displays. If Riku hadn't spent the past year in the simulation, his jaw would've crashed to the floor, but while he and Kairi simply soaked in the moving crowd, Donald brushed his foot against the smooth, polished floor, and Goofy patted one of the benches.

"Gawrsh, are ya sure this is a video game? I always figured they'd be all blocky and stuff, just like po—" He flipped away from the bench, slapping his hands over his mouth when two white rectangles passed by. "Pong! I can't believe it!" He started waving and then called out, "Hiya, fellers!"

The paddles stopped only for a moment, responding with a low beep. Even so, Goofy's eyes practically glittered, and his head followed the paddles' movements until they vanished behind a stomping T-Rex. And, sure, he'd seen his share of monstrous foes, and dinosaurs were pretty tame compared to genies, dragons, and titans, but when that big, scaly beast reared its head back and roared, a sudden jolt raced down his spine, while warmth oozed throughout his entire body. Though he pressed his lips together to resist forming a giddy grin, his efforts ended in failure.

But where Riku wrestled for restraint, Sora bounced up and down, pointing to the dinosaur and waving his arms wildly. _This is_ _ **so cool!**_ _A real dinosaur! And look how huge it is, Ven! I knew they'd be big, but this is insane!_

Opportunity reared its head. How could Riku pass this up? With a low chuckle, he crept in front of Sora, leaned over him, and held up his hands. "Better stay back, Sora, or it'll gobble you up!"

"Riku!" Kairi lightly bopped his shoulder, all while covering her mouth and squeaking out a small giggle. "What if it's a friendly dinosaur? You never know with video games."

But with so many games to hide in, where did they even begin? Well, Kairi soon pointed to a door labeled ' _Fix-it Felix Jr.,'_ apparently one of the safer games in the arcade. After hopping a small blue train, they emerged in a grassy field lined with block-like trees and pulled beneath a starlit sky to a platform topped with a glowing clock face. The sound of crackles and booms echoed high above them, with colorful blocks of light scattering to form hearts, the smiling face of a man in a baseball cap, and the words, _'We love you, Felix!'_

Between the blasts of fireworks, a funky song blared through the windows of the brick apartment towering over the field. Colorful lights strobed and flashed, with cries of "yahoo" accompanying the chorus. This came so far out of left field that Riku pulled himself out of the cart, traipsed to the edge of the platform, brought a hand to his ear, and squinted up at the windows. Some green text flickered by, but it hung so high over his head, it looked like squiggles at best.

Reaching for his forehead, he continued to watch the building. "Hey, Kairi. Is this some kind of party game?"

"No, not really." She waltzed beside him, face scrunching up at the fireworks. "Usually there's this big guy named Ralph who starts wrecking the building, and Felix—"

"Hey, I thought you said this game was safe!" said Donald.

"Well, at least there aren't any monsters to worry about." She moved closer to the building, rocking on her heels. "Besides, if there's a party up there, then there's probably a whole bunch of people." Which meant at least one of them might've seen Xion or the mystery Nobody.

So Kairi did what any sensible person would do. She jogged over to the building, pulled the doors open and waved for the others to follow along. Inside, they passed cream-colored wallpaper, tables topped with polished vases, and mirrors with boxy frames. An elevator at the end of the hall flung them up to the very top floor and closer to their destination. There, the once thumping bass became ear-throbbing pounds. The "yahoos", once whispers, became full-on shouts, and the sounds of guitar and electrical piano seeped into the hallway. But while the explosive beats made Riku cup a hand over his ear, he continued in spite of the noise until a gargantuan wall of muscle appeared halfway down the hall, clad in a tattered plaid top and brown overalls missing a strap. His gorilla-like arms nearly touched the floor as he stomped along, muttering about some "cherry-chasing dot muncher."

Tapping Kairi's shoulder, Goofy leaned toward her ear and said, "Say, ain't that feller the bad guy?"

The man stopped mid-step. His shoulders jerked up, his big, monstrous hands balled up, and he spun around. "Well, maybe I'm tired of being the—" He stopped, slumping over, and tilted his head. "Hey. You're not from around here, are you?"

A big, visible lump clogged Donald's throat, and he wheezed an airy laugh. "Sure we are! We're from, uh… Kingdom Hearts, and we just got—"

Ralph lifted one of his hands. "No, you look an awful lot like that crazy scientist… Ludwig von something? I dunno. It's not like he's ever talked to _me_ or anything. It's always Felix, because he's the _good guy._ "

Riku stepped closer, wrapping one arm around his torso to prop up his elbow, while tucked his hand below his chin. "Is that why you're out here?" It'd explain a few things, like his angry muttering and the fact that he was alone, while everyone else shouted, cheered, and grooved to the beat.

Ralph deflated with a loud sigh. "Yep. It's our thirtieth anniversary, and I didn't even get an invitation!" He threw up his hands, which bumped against the ceiling, leaving two fresh dents. "…Okay, so I might have a bit of a problem, but they invited Pac-Man! Sonic… I bet they've even got Mario in there, and none of them had anything to do with _this_ game."

Sora thumped his fists on the floor. _'But that's not fair! Every game's gotta have some kinda bad guy, and you don't even seem that bad!'_

Ralph's eyes slowly widened. "You really think so?"

Sora nodded and was quick to write, _''Course I do! I used to work with real villains, the kinds who'd kidnap princesses and spread darkness and even kill people if they had to!'_

The note drew Ralph right in front of Sora, and he crouched low with his hands on his thighs. "Whoa, so does that make you a bad guy too?"

Sora wilted, ducking his head. _'Sorta. I didn't mean to, but I wound up causing all sorts of trouble, and I've been trying to make up for it ever since.'_

"But people can change," said Riku. "Plus, if you were really that bad, why not smash the place and leave it at that?"

"That's probably what they expect me to do…"

Man, who ever thought a video game boss would show remorse? Granted, Riku's experiences in the simulation proved that digital beings could think, feel, and change just like real people, but where DiZ created a replica of a real town, Ralph was part of an arcade game. You'd think he'd be coded to revel in his destructive habits, to smash and crush and gloat over the would-be hero, yet here he was, rubbing his shoulder and staring longingly at that door. If Kairi hadn't mentioned his villainous tendencies, then Riku never would've guessed he was a villain in the first place.

He was about to speak up, but Kairi beat him to the punch by closing in on Ralph and placing a hand over his giant arm. "You know, Ralph, I never thought you were that bad. Isn't the whole reason you wreck this place because they kicked you out of your home?"

His head bobbed in a slow nod. "Yep. That's my backstory." Hesitating, he added, "But you actually like me?"

"Sure! You seem like a really nice guy, and if they can't see that, then maybe they're the real bad guys."

Ralph's eyes popped wide open, and he started rubbing his neck. "Wow, that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me…"

Goofy's lips drooped, and he tapped his fingers together. "But don't ya have any friends?"

"Well, the guys at Bad-Anon are all right, but they don't understand me. They kept going on about how I should just accept things the way they are, how I gotta stick with the program…"

"Bah!" Donald scoffed, sweeping his staff toward the door. "Forget them. If you're fed up with these jerks, then I think you should go in there right now and tell 'em how you really feel!"

Scowling, Sora held up his fist before writing, _'And if they don't like it, we'll back you up!'_

"Heh. Well, we already planned to go in there," said Riku. "But let's not get too crazy. If Ralph's got a beef with these guys, I think it's important that _he_ tells them, or they might never get a clue."

Ralph smacked his fists together. "Then that's just what I'm gonna do!" In fact, he stomped right up to the door in just a matter of seconds and gave it a good, hard knock.

A few seconds passed, and the door flew open and revealed a tiny, big-headed man dressed in a white dress suit. He had a big, round nose and a thick-mustache, and the second he looked up at Ralph, he yelped, slammed the door shut, and gave a muffled shout to the others. The music instantly stopped, replaced by gasps and muttering obscured by the walls. All this served to do was make Ralph stoop over, ball his hands up tight, and dig his fingers into his hair.

"Ugh! You see what I have to put up with?"

"Why don't you just break in?" said Donald, but Kairi sent him a stiff glance.

"Do you really think that's gonna help him? He's trying to make a good impression, not scare them away!"

"But they're the ones who're—"

Surprisingly, the door cracked open again, but this time a slightly taller, skinnier man squeezed out into the hall. He had round, rosy cheeks, big, blue eyes, and dressed in a blue baseball cap with matching blue duds. He clasped his hands over his belly, wearing a stiff and lopsided smile, and while at first he tipped his head up to look at Ralph, his eyes darted to the side, and he leaned over, eyes widening and brows perking.

"Well, I'll be, Ralph. You never told me you had friends!"

"Oh. They're…" He looked over his shoulder. "Who are you again?"

Goofy took a broad step forward, motioning to himself and the other. "Why, I'm Goofy, and these here fellers are Sora, Riku, Kairi, and—"

Donald glowered, speaking in a low, flat tone. "Donald Duck."

"You're Donald?" Felix's smile softened, and he blew a gentle chuckle. "Shucks, I heard all about ya from King Mickey! He always said you were a fiery one…"

"Well, I'm not!" Donald groaned, scrunching up his feathery face. "And how do you know the King?"

"Why, he was one of the first fellas who ever came to our world!" He stopped for a split-second, tapping a fist over his lips. "But if you're the King's pals, then what're you folks doin' in here? I always figured they'd keep us a secret."

"Well, something's come up," said Kairi. "There's a chance that somebody dangerous broke into one of the games, and even if he didn't, one of our friends did _._ "

Felix hopped back, mouth agape. "Now, wait a minute! This shady fella wouldn't happen to have a black coat, would he?"

Sora lurched forward, hastily scribbling a message. _'You you actually saw him? But what'd he look like? And didja hear anything weird?'_

"Sure! You'd be surprised how much you can pick up from behind the screen." He peered at the door for a moment, then continued, "Anyhow, he was awfully skinny, with this crazy red hair… Couldn't tell you what he was up to, but I did hear somethin' about bugs."

Kairi slapped her hand over her lips, stepping back. "Like Cy-Bugs?"

"Hmm." Felix wrinkled his nose and pursed his lips, head cocked to the left. "Well, this is the first I've ever heard of these Cy-Bug critters."

"I think that goes for the rest of us," said Riku, and he turned to face her head-on. "So, care to explain?"

"Well, I don't want to get ahead of myself. There's other games with bugs out there, too, but…" She bit her bottom lip, sucking in a small breath. "Maybe we should check Hero's Duty when we're done here…"

Riku was about to ask for more details when Ralph lifted his hand and said, "Hey, did this black-coated guy bring backup? Maybe a younger sibling?"

Donald zoomed behind Ralph, hopping into the air. "That wasn't his sibling; that was Xion!"

"Did you see where she was headed?" said Kairi.

"Uh… nope." He laughed shakily, scratching his neck again. "Sorry. I wasn't feeling so hot. You know how it is."

"Oh." Felix's lips pulled into a stiff grin, and he twiddled his thumbs. "I'm… sorry to hear that, Ralph."

He waved his hand. "It's fine." But while Ralph tried to blow off his woes, Donald coughed and started tapping his foot.

Sora followed this up by thumping his pen on a new note. _'Tell him the truth!'_

"Ya won't get a better chance than this!" said Goofy.

Sure, they weren't exactly being subtle, but with Felix right there, why beat around the bush? Since the others had already voiced their support, Riku opted for silence again, watching the two exchange a prolonged stare until Ralph finally opened his trap.

"Look, Felix. I don't know how to feel about this party." He pressed his palm over his chest. "Here you guys are, having a great time, and you didn't even invite me!"

Gulping, Felix inched back until he bumped into the door. "Well… The party's not over yet." He reached for the handle, looking to the others. "Would you like to come inside?"

Ralph answered for them without even a hint of subtlety. Once Felix opened the door, he threw himself inside, rattling the floor in the process. "Heyooo, everybody!"

As he rose to his full height, his head thunked into the ceiling . The impact sent cracks scattering across its surface, and a large chunk slammed into Felix, making him collapse on his back with a white flower in his hand, while a short, melancholy tune played, causing the crowd of big-headed midgets to scream at the display. But just as quick as he'd fallen, Felix flipped back onto his feet, holding up his hands and glancing over the crowd.

"I'm okay! I'm okay. Fit as a fiddle!"

The crowd froze, then slumped, heaving a collective sigh. With the storm seemingly quelled, Riku sauntered into the room, and when the others flowed in, the people began whispering amongst themselves. Several even shrieked and pointed at Sora, prompting Ralph to rear up and set his hulking hands on his hips.

"Hey, relax! He's just a kid." When Sora sent him a smile, Ralph lightly tussled his hair, and Sora batted at his huge fingers, a sight that made Riku press his lips tightly together in an attempt to keep a straight face.

But where Riku nearly broke out laughing, the mustached runt from before stomped out to the bottom of the steps, eyes narrowed, arms crossed, and that bulbous nose turned up.

"Felix, I thought we told you to get rid of him!" He pointed at the others. "And who are _they?_ "

"What, you haven't heard?" Ralph leaned over the man, chuckling. "These guys are players! And they're with me."

"That's right!" said Donald, brandishing his staff. "So you better wise up and stop being such annoying jerks!"

The man's face began to burn red. "But he's the bad guy! He doesn't _belong_ here."

"And he does?" Riku jabbed his thumb at a giant yellow ball who'd just snapped his mouth over a shrimp cocktail. "I think you're taking this whole 'bad guy' thing way too seriously."

"Of course we take it seriously!" said one of the men in the crowd. "If Ralph stays here, he'll wreck the party!"

"Hey, you don't know that!" said Ralph, but when he stepped forward, the steps beneath him shattered. "Have you ever thought that maybe I just want a little more appreciation? These guys get it, so why can't you?"

The mustached man straightened his collar, face twisting into something between a grimace and a stiffened smile. "B-but you're _players._ Surely you know that Felix is the good guy, so why on earth would you want to befriend someone so…"

"Scary!" said one of the men in the crowd.

"Don't forget violent!" a woman added.

"And that _smell_ … _"_

"Hey! I don't smell that bad." Ralph lifted an arm and sniffed, only to start wheezing. "Well, okay, maybe I've got a bit of a musk on me, but that's what happens when you live in a dump."

"Ya really live in a dump?" said Goofy. "But that's awful!"

"It's part of the game," said the mustached man. "Haven't you been paying attention?"

The others in the crowd bobbed their heads in agreement, while shouting "Yeah!" and "You tell 'em, Gene!"

Green sparks flickered around Sora's finger tips, but he shut his eyes, took a deep, deep breath, and crawled down from the steps. The crowd backed away as he moved, but he kept pressing on until he'd made it next to Ralph. He glared straight into Gene's eyes and lifted his pen, but just when he was about to right, Felix wedged his way between the two.

"Hey! Who wants cake?"

He must've said the magic word, because Ralph's face instantly lit up, and he followed Felix all the way across the room until they reached a cake fashioned after the apartment itself, topped with candles shaped like sparkling gold stars and a big, red number thirty. Little figures of Felix and the tiny people spread across the roof. But below the apartment, on a block of brown frosting, stood a figure of Ralph, teeth bared and tongue hanging out. It stood in stark contrast to the real Ralph, whose rosy cheeks and toothy smile screamed gentle giant over mindless brute.

A woman dressed in a sleek purple dress and a matching hat stood beside the cake with a proud smile, and Felix waltzed up to her, giving a nod of approval.

"You've really outdone yourself, Mary!"

She fidgeted with her hands, laughing sheepishly and bowing her head. The others stayed dead silent, their eyes following the motions of Riku and the others. Once they reached the cake, both Kairi and Sora knelt beside Ralph's figure, and Kairi prodded its shoulder.

"Hey, isn't this is a little harsh?"

Mary winced, tugging the hem of one of her gloves. "Oh. Well… I was trying to keep to the spirit of the game, dear."

"But the real Ralph ain't a big, scary bully!" Goofy swept his arms up towards him. "He ain't snarlin' or growlin' or doin' anything bad!"

"Yup. I'm just here to party like the rest of you." He circled around the cake, kneeling next to the little figure. "So, what flavor's this mud, anyway?"

"Um… Chocolate," said Mary, and Ralph chuckled.

"Never been too fond of chocolate."

"And you would've known that if you _asked_ , _"_ said Donald.

"Now, simmer down," said Felix. "Remember, this is a party! We're supposed to have _fun…_ "

Sora hunched over, giving a small huff. _'But how's Ralph gonna have fun when everyone's giving him a hard time? You guys didn't even welcome him, and that's just rude!'_

"I mean, I wouldn't mind a couple, 'happy anniversaries,' but hey. Cake! I can't complain too much." But despite his words, he plucked up the little Ralph figure. "But I think this little guy'd be a lot happier if he was up here with the rest of you." He set the figure down, cramming him in with the others, and then pulled its lips into a smile. "See? Look at that smile!"

Grumbling, Gene hopped onto the platform next to the cake, swept up the Ralph figure, and tossed it back into the mud. "But there's no _room_ for you, Ralph."

"Then you should _make_ room!" Donald snatched up the figure and slammed it back down.

"Yeah, we can take turns!" Ralph grabbed the little Felix and dropped it in the mud, prompting the crowd into another gasping frenzy and turning Gene's face from slightly pink to blood red.

"No, no, no. Felix _needs_ to be on the roof so he can win his medal!" He swatted the Ralph figure back down, and all the color in the room drained as Ralph grabbed his figure one more time and slapped the medal on its chest.

"Oh yeah? Well, why don't we take that medal and give it to Ralph for–"

"Stop!" Riku's voice sounded off like an explosion, silencing Gene and Ralph instantaneously. With the squabble temporarily on hold, he dragged his fingers across his scalp and spoke with a flat tone. "Look, you guys are both acting like little kids, and that's not going to solve _anything._ In fact, if you ask me, I think you should both take a few minutes to _cool off._ "

"Cool off? Cool _off?_ " Ralph squeezed the little figure, fire practically crawling up from his feet to the top of his head. "Since when are you on his side?"

"I'm not! Trust me, Ralph, I'm still with you on this, but you won't win their respect this way."

Sora pulled his hands together, head hanging. _Riku—_

"And it's not your fault either. Or Donald's, but we have bigger problems than cake." He turned to the crowd. "You guys might not realize this, but there's a threat from the outside world somewhere in this arcade. And I'm not talking some clueless kid—I mean a _real_ threat, the kind who'd have no problem wiping out your games and plunging all of you into the darkness…"

Kairi slowly stood up, closed her eyes, and clasped her hands tight. "It's true. So, if any of you've seen a man in a black coat, we need to know right away. That way we can help you!"

The townspeople looked to one another, shivering and shifting and whispering in each others' ears. While they mumbled and murmured, a spiky, blue creature raised his hand.

"Hey, did this 'threat' have a tacky black coat, spiky red hair, and weird eyeliner?' Cause I'm pretty sure I saw him by Hero's Duty."

"Well, I'll be!" said Goofy. "Looks like you were onto somethin', Kairi!"

She wrapped her arms around herself, moaning. "I wish I wasn't…"

"I guess that's our cue," said Riku. "You guys hang tight, okay? We'll take care of..."

 _'Axel.'_ And for some reason, Sora started smiling again. _'And if_ _he's_ _here, then maybe this won't be so bad!'_

"Well, he _did_ help us back in Twilight Town," said Kairi. "But I don't think we can take any chances." Which was probably why she started moving toward the door, stopping only when Ralph grabbed her shoulder.

"Wait! You can't leave me here."

Kairi froze, gently nudging his hand away. "It's not that we want to, but this is our job."

"Then let me help!" He brought a hand to his chest. "If I do something good for once, then that'll prove I'm not just a bad guy!"

"Uh, bad idea," said the blue creature. "Haven't you seen my PSAs?"

"And you can't go Turbo!" said Felix.

"Hey, hey. I'm not going Turbo! And I've got all these guys to back me up. It'll be fine!" He snorted, gazing down at Gene. "And who knows? Maybe if I'm good enough, I'll be the one winning a medal for once."

Gene sneered. "Don't be ridiculous! Bad guys don't win medals."

"Oh yeah? Well, what if I did? Would you let me be on the cake with you guys?"

"If you won a medal, we'd let you live up here in the penthouse, but it will never happen—"

"You don't know that," Kairi snapped, but her short-lived glare receded into a softer, glittering grin. "But you're right, Ralph. This is the perfect chance to show your true colors, so maybe you _should_ come with us." Talk about a sudden change of heart. There must've been some reason behind it, so Riku closed in from the side, whispering over her shoulder.

"You sure this is a good idea?"

"I hope so." She smiled sheepishly, continuing toward the door. "C'mon, I'll tell you more on the way!"

**x.x.x**

As Xion gazed down at Axel, her Keyblade trembled in her grasp. She spread her feet apart, and her lips pulled into a small but tight frown. This was it. No turning back. If Axel came for the Cy-Bugs, she had no choice to intervene. To stop him before he threw the game out of balance and ravaged the outside world. Her instructions were vague: find and observe Axel, unravel his motives and eliminate him if necessary, but elimination meant death, and even if his mission risked putting her friends' lives at stake, what if he was just like her? What if he had no choice?

Her Keyblade dropped to her side, and her free hand curled over her chest. While Calhoun kept her weapon poised on Axel, Xion shifted sideways and stared at the eggs down below.

Descending from the board, Calhoun took slow, cautious steps between the gaps. "I said to put your hands up!"

"Yeah, yeah, I gotcha." Axel flipped up his palms. "Look, I don't mean any trouble. You just let me through, and I'll be outta your hair."

"A likely story!" She barked out her words. "This kid said you came to nab some Cy-Bugs."

Axel leaned back, though with the dim lighting and his hood up, his face remained masked in shadow. "You don't say…" He looked toward the spinning panels, then peeked up at Xion. "And who'd tell you something as crazy as that?"

"I can't tell you." It was tough keeping the truth from her friends, but Axel was with the Organization. At least he was technically an enemy.

"Great." He rubbed the back of his neck, sighing loudly. "Look, kid, you really shouldn't be messing around here. If you die in these games, you'll be dead for real. Talk about a crummy way to go…"

"Then it's just like any other world!" Her hand started trembling again, and she slid down from the board. She even began to step forward before Calhoun spread her arm out and sent a stern look over her shoulder.

"Watch it, rookie. You touch these eggs, and we'll be swimming in Cy-Bugs."

"You should listen to her!" Axel pointed at his nose. "Those things might be scrawny, but boy do they pack a punch."

"No one asked you!" Calhoun snapped. "Now, tell my _why_ you're here, and just who lobotomized you into thinking you could make off with those bugs."

"And what're you gonna do if I say no?" He took a broad step between the gaps of the eggs, sidling onto the first step beneath those spinning panels. "You wouldn't kill a player, right?"

Her lips peeled back, and she bared her teeth. "Don't press your luck."

Xion bit her lip, tiptoeing between the eggs until she made it to Calhoun's side. Once there, she gave her Keyblade another squeeze, lifting her chin until her eyes were level with his. "Axel, why are you doing this? You have to know how dangerous they are!"

"Well, yeah. I'd have to be nuts to come in here blind." He reached for his hip, flapping his other hand. "But orders are orders. I'm sure you'd know _all_ about that…" He slowly pulled his focus back to Calhoun, spreading his arms out in an open gesture.

Calhoun bristled, and her trigger finger twitched. Surprisingly, she turned her head from Axel to the floor and to a wide gap in the egg pile, about three feet long. Looking it over, Xion squinted.

"Hey, is there supposed to be a hole there?"

"No." Calhoun grimaced. "And if they'd hatched, we'd know." She took a broad step into the hole, keeping her gun level with Axel's chest the whole time. "So explain to me how two Cy-Bug eggs could disappear without hatching _or_ respawning."

Axel flinched, sucking in a mouthful of air. Then, chuckling, he reached behind his back. "I'd love to, really, but your guess is as good as mine." He removed his hand, wrapping his fingers around one of his chakrams, and sent it swirling toward Calhoun's gun. Ducking, she passed under the spiky weapon and fired a bright red shot at the bottom step.

"This is your last warning. Whatever you did with those Cy-Bugs, you had better put them back where you got them, or so help me…"

Xion's knees bent, and she lifted her Keyblade, extending her other arm with her palm facing up. "Please listen to her! If not for us, then at least do it for Roxas. Otherwise, I'll have to…"

He spun around, back facing the others, though he gave Xion a quick peek over the shoulder. "You say that like I've got a choice."

His head sank, and black slivers of smoke began coiling around his feet. A shadow erupted from the top stair, stretching into a whirling, elliptical shape. Gritting her teeth, Calhoun lurched forward, but Axel threw himself into the corridor just as the tip of her gun shone bright red, and in his place, an Assassin flew toward the blast. It sank into the ground, lasers flying over its head and ricocheting off the stairs. At the same time, Xion barreled past Calhoun and dived through the portal just as a loud _BOOM_ reverberated off the tower walls.

Uncaring of who saw her, she wove through the crowd, passing that spiky turtle monster from before and a pudgy chef carrying a giant cheeseburger. With so many people and creatures crammed close together, she had to push and lean and lunge in order to keep track of the rapidly shrinking red tufts. Was he trying to lose her? Wait, that was a dumb question. He must have known at least one of them would follow. Why else would he stay here instead of passing through another corridor?

By the time she reached the edge of the crowd, she caught the tail of his coat vanishing through the tunnel labeled _'Sugar Rush.'_

_**TO BE CONTINUED** _


	27. Glitches and Gold

With a name like Sugar Rush, Xion should've expected something sweet, but the moment she stumbled upon rolling, pink hills, she froze, eyes dancing and darting, while she took a big whiff of the sugary scents all around her. Instead of white clouds, puffs of pink cotton candy glided across the blue sky. A forest of candy cane trees burst from the equally pink terrain. Goopy green lakes carried gigantic gumdrops, and chocolate cake ledges dripped with thick, pink icing. Jaw breaker boulders rested at the edges of a sprinkle-topped path. It was a dessert lover's dream come true. Just looking at it made her mouth water.

Without even meaning to, Xion reached for a giant cupcake, but stopped, swatting her hand away. This wasn't the time for a snack. Spinning in a full circle, she did a double take. When no one appeared, she stuffed her hands down her pockets and continued wandering. In a place so bright, Axel's coat would stand out a whole light year away. That is, if he was there at all, but the further she strolled, the clearer it became that he was either hiding, way ahead of her, or had snuck through another corridor. Should she have gone back to Hero's Duty? Probably. It wasn't fair to leave Calhoun behind. What if that was his plan? To divide and conquer?

Her eyes squeezed shut, and she took a hard gulp, starting to turn while she raised her right hand. She had every intention to rip open a portal when a high-pitched scream rung through the forest, grabbing Xion, whirling her around, and launching her at a breakneck pace. She tore down the road, rushing nonstop until a mob of figures began to take form around one of the taffy lakes. Circling the lake itself, a bright pink unicorn with a candy corn horn whinnied and growled, revealing a mouth of jagged teeth. Crows made from twists of black licorice dived at the striped branches, pecking at a big-headed little girl. She wore her black hair in a ponytail, a mint green hoodie, and carried a bundle of sprinkles, gumballs, and crumbs in her arms.

Beside the unicorn, a pack of long, chocolate cakes with cream filling and spiky red collars howled and snarled, backing away only when the girl lobbed gumballs at their faces. She sprung from branch to branch and even flung herself onto a neighboring tree. Rearing back, the unicorn bashed its horn against the trunk, rattling the foundation and sending the girl teetering toward the edge. While all this went on, a group of kids watched, including a girl with short blonde hair dressed in a pink cap, a green-haired girl wearing a chocolate cupcake hat topped with a candle, and a blond boy in brown with a peanut butter cup on his head.

When another crow dived at the black-haired girl, she stuck out her tongue and hurled crumbs at its wings. Another crow flew in from behind, and she squeaked, sliding down the tree trunk. "Okay, enough with the staring! I get it. It's _real_ funny." She ducked under another swooping crow. "So, are you gonna help, or what?"

The blonde girl tipped her head back and pulled a sucker from her mouth. "And why should we? It's your fault for trying to sneak into the factory again."

"Well, I wouldn't have to if King Cue Ball would just let me race!" The girl growled, jabbing another crow with her elbow, grabbing its leg, and smacking it down toward the unicorn's face. "But go ahead and laugh. I don't need some crummy minigames to make you eat my—"Another headbutt from the unicorn sent cracks spreading across the tree's center, and the girl yelped, her body flickering and pulling into clumps of blue blocks.

Flickering… _distorting_ …

The heat from Xion's cheeks drained until they were ice cold. Her knees buckled, and she gripped the front of her coat, her spine tingling and flesh crawling. For a moment, she looked down at herself, but where the girl's body shifted like a cloud of pixels, her form remained firm. Consistent. She was safe. She was okay. It wasn't happening again. She was _fine._

But that girl wasn't, and those other kids simply scoffed at her words. The blonde girl even rolled her eyes, speaking in a sugary sweet tone to mask her condescending words.

"Please, Vanellope. Where is a glitch like you gonna find a gold coin? You'd save us both the embarrassment if you'd just give up now, and forget about—"

"Leave her _alone!_ " Her words came in a fiery roar, and Xion burst over top of a jawbreaker, Keyblade raised and feet hammering. The moment she rushed into the fray, the kids shrieked and doubled back, while the crows, the cake creatures, and the unicorn ripped their yellow eyes off Vanellope and hurtled straight for her.

Xion clenched her teeth, moaning. Her Keyblade shivered in her grasp, and she smashed it at her feet, rattling the earth surrounding her and skewering the monsters with sparkly pink spikes. At the last second, the unicorn sprung over the stalagmites and dived horn-first at her torso. Rolling to the right, she caught herself on her palms, rolled back to her feet, and blasted it point-blank with a swirling torrent of flames. Whinnying wildly, the unicorn slammed its front hooves into her back, knocking her toward the ground, but on her way down, she swung out her leg, knocking the flaming horse onto its side.

Pushing herself back up, she clipped the crows' wings with three successive lightning strikes, then lunged at the cake creatures and battered them with a flurry of slashes. As the creatures fell, Vanellope reclined on the edge of a branch, resting her cheeks in her hands and kicking her feet. She whistled loudly as the final cake creature collapsed, and its body poofed into sparkles and fluffy pink smoke.

After resting her Keyblade against her shoulder, Xion brought her free hand over her eyes and took one final glimpse around the area. In the time she'd spent fighting, those kids had dashed off, and with no more sugary beasts popping up, the candy-coated landscape grew still. But something still didn't add up; what were those things? Did Axel summon them? As a Keybearer, she should have followed their trail, but the moment she looked back to the candy cane tree, her weapon slipped away in a flash of pixels, and Xion bolted to the edge of the lake.

"Hey, are you okay?" Her question earned a chuckle from the girl, who pulled herself further along the branch and shifted to a sitting position.

"Uh, doy. Or did you forget about all those creampuffs you just thrashed?" Xion was about to respond when Vanellope swung onto another branch and leaned into the tree trunk. "Those were some cool tricks, but you might wanna pick a better weapon next time. A giant key's _pretty_ stupid."

Xion gave a small huff, arms folded. "No it's not. The Keyblade's one of the most powerful weapons out there!"

"Riiight. But is it cool?" She didn't even give Xion a chance to speak before she continued. "Nope. So if you really wanted to leave an impression, I'd go for something like a sword, a mace, or a battle-axe! Now _that's_ a real weapon."

"But they're not magic weapons." She extended her arm, ready to summon her Keyblade again, but stopped, eyes blinking wide open, while her hand snapped shut. "Wait, don't I at least get a thank you? I did just save you from those monsters."

"So you do remember! Good. I was starting to think you had marshmallows for brains." She dropped down from the tree altogether and started skipping across the gumdrops. "So why'd you stick up for me, anyway?"

"I think the better question's why those kids were picking on you in the first place. Just what kind of jerks are they if they'd leave you to a pack of angry… whatever those things were?" Didn't they realize that Vanellope was in real danger? If she weren't so quick, and if she weren't so high up, they could have taken her… well, maybe those things weren't Heartless, but that didn't erase the risk!

But where Xion saw danger, Vanellope merely snorted, her eyes half-lidded, her hands still on her hips, and a solitary eyebrow raised. "Were you even paying attention, or didja get a gumdrop lodged in your ears? I'm a—" Her body flickered and shifted again, and Xion immediately closed the distance between them.

"Hey, are you sure you're okay?"

Vanellope groaned, gazing off at a nearby truffle. "That's what I was trying to tell you. I'm a glitch."

Xion fiddled with the hem of her hood, hesitating before asking, "But what's a glitch?" She knew the meaning of the word, sorta, but what did that mean for _her?_ What did it mean to _be_ a glitch?

"Wow." Vanellope threw up her hands. "I've seen dummies before, but you're kinda pushing it, lady."

Though hidden beneath her hood, Xion's face wrinkled like a raisin. "My name's _Xion_ , and I'm not dumb. I just don't understand all this video game stuff." Glitches had… something to do with programming. Errors, maybe? The simulation detected Xion as an error, so maybe it was the same with her.

Cocking her head to the side, Vanellope said, "Wait, so you're in a game, and you don't understand video games. Next thing you'll tell me is that you're—"

"From the outside world? Well, maybe I am. And maybe you shouldn't be so hard on the one person being friendly for a change."

Vanellope made a soft sound, as if she was just about to talk back, but she cut herself off. She raised her index finger, but her hand soon dropped. Was it really that big of a surprise? Well, whether it was or not, she recovered quick enough, offering another flat look for her troubles. "But if you're from out there, what're you doing here? If you wanted to race that badly, you could've—"

"But I didn't even know this _was_ a racing game." With all the cupcakes and chocolates scattered about, she would've expected something like a baking game. Did they even make baking games? Face scrunching, Xion decided not to ask; there were more important issues to worry about. "Anyway, I'm after someone dangerous. He's the real reason I'm here."

"Ooh, like your arch nemesis?"

"Um… well, not exactly." She reached for the side of her neck, wilting. "I don't know how I should feel about him."

"But you just said he's dangerous."

"Because he is! He's fast, powerful, and right now, he's collecting monsters that could tear apart the outside world." Her right hand rolled into a fist, which she placed over her chest. "So if you've seen anyone else with a black coat—"

"Oh. You mean Mr. Porcupine?"

Xion's mouth flew wide open, and she slammed her hands down on her thighs, bending down once again. "You saw him? Then which way did he go? If I hurry—"

"Uh, in case you forgot, I kinda had my hands full." She pointed up at the treetop. "Buuut, since you did help out with those monsters, I _might_ be able to help." Her lips curled into a smirk, and she rubbed her tiny hands together. "So, here's what I'm thinking. You get me into the race, and I'll help you find your mystery man."

Xion stepped back, squeezing her hands together, and took a peek at the rows of sugary trees. On one hand, did she really have time for a detour? If she helped Vanellope, that meant slowing down, possibly even missing Axel altogether. But on the other hand, the whole world seemed to be against the poor girl. Those kids, those monsters, and by the sound of it, even the king. And why? Because her body sometimes destabilized? That deserved concern, worry, and sympathy, not scorn! She couldn't help it if she was made this way, just like Xion couldn't help that her own body was made from corrupt memories. Riku's memories.

And if she didn't support her, then who would? Sure, Vanellope was crass, maybe a little mean, but after being bullied, it only made sense to lash out. Sometimes sadness and loneliness transformed into darker feelings, like hatred and fury. In times like those, it paid to have a friend. And it'd be nice, just for a little while, to have some company during her search. Someone new. Someone with no connections to Riku, a friend she could truly call her own.

The corners of her mouth slowly began to tug upward, and Xion reached for Vanellope's hand to seal the deal. She stopped midway, brows creasing. "Wait, before I help, what'll happen if you do race?"

She slapped her hand over her eyes. "I'm gonna have to explain everything, aren't I? Well, if you have to know, that race is my ticket to a better life. As long as I'm one of the first nine racers to pass the finish line, I'll become a playable character, and then I'll be driving circles around Taffyta and her little goon squad."

"And all you need is a gold coin?" That seemed to be the case, based on what she'd heard.

"Yup! So all _we_ need to do is find one." Snickering, she nudged Xion's leg. "Or we _could_ just grab one from the other racers."

"But that's stealing!"

"So? They've had enough turns in the spotlight."

"I guess, but it still doesn't feel right…" And stealing wouldn't make improve how others looked at her, either. What if it made things worse?

"Well, do you have any better ideas?"

"No." She slumped, sighing softly. "But I think we should at least try to find another way. And if that doesn't work… I guess one stolen coin wouldn't hurt." They kinda deserved it, after all.

Vanellope tipped her chin up, beaming. "I knew you'd come around." And with that, she started zipping down the path, stopping only once to wave at Xion. "Well, are you coming or what?"

"Of course! Just give me a second." Bringing a hand over her forehead, she took one final look around, but the continued lack of black coats and yellow eyes proved it was in vain.

Well, maybe they'd find him on the way.

**x.x.x**

_Thud, THUNK, clink, CLANG._

After turning into a leopard, a merman, a mouse, and a dog, Riku liked to think of himself as adaptable, yet his current predicament left him dragging his feet, as heavy, metallic boots carried him through the dimly lit tunnel. Thick, black armor clung to his skin, while the glass visor on his helmet tinted his vision red. The others dressed similarly, donning shiny black shells accented with red streaks, but what right did he have to complain? It was all part of the game. All part of blending in.

Besides, slow and clunky as the armor was, at least he didn't look as ridiculous as Donald and Goofy. Sure, the sleek body armor melded itself to Donald's wide, feathery hips and Goofy's twig-like physique, but instead of covering their whole faces, their helmets stopped halfway down, for Donald's beak and Goofy's long snout bulged outward, making a standard visor impractical. In stark contrast, Sora's helmet wrapped smoothly around his head, even smooshing his otherwise spiky locks, and his metallic gauntlets bore knife-like points along their fingertips, perfect for shredding through foes.

Strutting beside Ralph, he held his head high, a huge, toothy grin barely visible through the tinted window of his helmet. His cheer was rivaled only by Ralph practically bounced with each of his thundering stomps. At the head of the pack, Kairi bobbed along, her Keyblade swinging like a pendulum. She took a peek over her shoulder and giggled at the others.

"Well, you got the basics down, Donald, but I don't know how we'll blend in without blasters."

He swished his staff before slinging it over his shoulder. "Bah! Who needs guns when you've got magic?"

"True, but I'd be careful where you aim your spells. Cy-Bugs become whatever they eat, so unless you want to deal with the world's deadliest fireflies—"

"Hey, if they're bugs, all we gotta do is smash 'em." Ralph bumped his fists together. "And I'm all about smashing stuff."

"But Cy-Bugs are a bit bigger than flies, Ralph. They're fast, vicious, and all they care about is making us their next snack." Pausing, she turned to Goofy. "Their shells look pretty thick, too, so I don't know if your shield's gonna cut it."

"Gawrsh, I didn't even think of that!" Goofy gazed down at his weapon, humming softly. "Well, how's about I cover you fellers? Ya think that'll work?"

"Hmm, good thinking! Somebody has to protect Ralph, and—"

"Hey! I can do this. How hard can it be?"

"No offense," said Riku, "but Kairi's the only one of us who's _played_ this game." And playing a game from the inside was totally different from shooting outside of a screen. Ralph's lack of experience only upped the stakes. He was out of his element, even more so than the rest of them, and that was ignoring the genre shift from platformer to first-person shooter.

Ralph gestured at himself with his big, beefy hands. "But I've got thirty years of wrecking under my belt, _and_ I'm a video game character."

"Which is great, but we still need to stay cautious. After all…" Clearing her throat, Kairi spoke with a rougher tone than before. "We are humanity's last hope, so we need to be quick, ruthless, and hurry to the tower. If we do that, then we'll win the game _and_ the prize."

"Ooh, there's a prize?" Defying all logic, Ralph's grin nearly doubled in size. "Is it a medal?"

"Maaaybe." Kairi winked. "But you'll never know unless you—"

Apparently the possibility was motivation enough, as Ralph barreled past Kairi, stormed out the tunnel, and charged down the ramp in the span of about two seconds. While Riku'd give him props for enthusiasm, he scampered after him just to be safe. A smart move, as it turned out, for as soon as he stepped outside, Ralph came scrambling back. Behind the screen of his helmet, his eyes bulged, and he flailed his arms, screaming bloody murder. It only took a quick look up to reveal the cause of his alarm, as hundreds of neon green streaks descended from the sky, screeching and hissing all the while.

So these were Cy-Bugs. Though their swift movements left their bodies a blur, these mechanized monsters bore a vague, spherical shape, with thick, segmented limbs, glowing green eyes, and wide, serrated jaws. Quick to react, Kairi shoved her Keyblade toward the descending swarm, seizing the bugs and dragging them into a violent rotation. At least a dozen clung together, whirling and twirling and belting out glass-shattering shrieks, but that wasn't all; the instant her Magnega spell took form, she lunged beneath a diving Cy-Bug and fired off a barrage of glowing spheres.

Riku, in the meantime, twirled Oblivion over his head. Three large, clear domes over the bugs and slammed them into the ground. Then, just to add an extra punch, he bashed Oblivion's teeth into the metallic floor and impaled the bugs with thick, shimmering spikes. Sparks flew from the holes in their metallic corpses, and their bodies exploded in plumes of bright green.

So far, so good, but it'd be careless to get cocky. Refusing to drop his guard, Riku continued sprinting, sliding, tumbling, and leaping while the vicious insects snapped their jaws, swiped their claws, and grabbed at him from above.

Sparks burst from the tip of Donald's staff. The bleak, dark landscape strobed with flashes of yellow and bright blue. Static made Riku's hair prickle and stand on end. Shielding his eyes, he spun into one of the bugs and sent it teetering onto a convenient glowing spot. The moment it made contact, he wrapped himself in a whirlwind, deflecting the shards of metal flung by the mine's explosion. Meanwhile, Sora scraped at the Cy-Bugs' backs, but when his efforts proved fruitless, he cracked his knuckles and began shoving the bugs into one another, knocking them off balance and sending them plummeting.

But where the heck was Ralph? Amidst the lightning flashes, rising smoke, and bursts of metallic shrapnel, his huge, burly body was nowhere to be seen, though his yelps and screams rang out from afar. After smashing a Cy-Bug's face, Riku flipped back around, hustling toward the tunnel, only for Goofy to lunge ahead of him.

"Hey, Ralph! Where are ya, pal?" When a Cy-Bug swooped at his back, Riku shoved Oblivion forward and shot a single, electrified sphere at its thorax. Surges of lightning trailed down its wings, its whole body started convulsing. After uttering a quick "thank you," Goofy made a mad dash past the twitching insect. "Raaalph? Are ya out there?"

Another sharp scream jerked Riku past Goofy and between two charging Cy-Bugs. When he slid to a stop, he came face to face with a charging Ralph, grasping his helmet and trembling as he ran.

"I thought this was gonna be like Centipede! When did video games become so violent and scary?!" Riku would have answered, but a flicker of red grabbed his focus, and he threw himself behind Ralph and shoved his Keyblade up just in time to send a barrage of red lasers bouncing back at a Cy-Bug with two thick, black rifles for arms.

When the blasts subsided, he encased Ralph in a whirlwind, then swiveled back around. "Hey, relax! You won't get anywhere if you panic." Not that he blamed him, but if he wanted that medal, he'd need to do more than dart around like a blindfolded turkey.

"But look at 'em!" He pointed at a bug, only to yelp and leap back. "Uh, on second thought, don't look at 'em! Run!"

"Drift!" Another magnetic orb snatched another dozen Cy-Bugs, and Ralph let out a deep sigh. More mines lit up the next second, while a bombardment of light bullets blew holes in the swarm. "Ralph, focus! Don't you want to be a hero?"

Nodding, Sora catapulted himself off another falling Cy-Bug and began punching the air. But just in case Sora's message didn't go through, Riku followed it up with some quick words of wisdom, accompanied by a small smirk.

"You're a wrecker, right? So, get wrecking!"

"I… uh…" He winced, shuddered, and hopped away from another bug. It lowered its heads, wings aflutter, but sprung into another pounce. At that moment, Ralph finally lifted his big, burly hands and said, "I'm gonna wreck it!"

_BAM._

In a single blow, he knocked the Cy-Bug sky high. Flipped upside down, it fluttered its wings, but it never got the chance to escape as it crashed into a shining bed of dots and burst into shards of metallic rubble. Still shielded by the wind, Ralph pointed at the wreckage and tittered. His laughter ended abruptly when six more bugs dived at his face. Another strained yelp burst out of him, but this time, he slammed his knuckles against their jaws. Not a dent formed in their pesky armored shells, but the force of the blows launched them into the path of gleaming, white pillars. Something must have clicked then, because Ralph's shivering slowed. He planted his feet firmly on the ground, swung his shoulders back, pushed out his chest, and flung himself at the descending horde.

But while the confidence boost was welcome, hundreds more Cy-Bugs continued dropping like killer hailstones. Magnega spheres scooped up handfuls at a time. Mines continued sounding off, and flashes of purple and blue lightning clipped the Cy-Bugs' wings. With so many targets lighting the sky, Riku slowed his breathing and took aim. Sparking yellow orbs spun around Oblivion's tip, then soared at the swarm, smashing into their metallic shells. Their bodies spasmed as electricity fried their systems, but even with his and Kairi's Shotlocks flying through the air, they progressed at a slow grind.

As the tower drew closer, the bugs began shooting eggs out their rears. While Ralph grimaced, Kairi gave hasty instructions: shoot the eggs before they hatch. A sound suggestion, when streaks of green continued dancing through the air. But with each successive spell, Riku's once steady breaths became shuddering gasps. Instead of Shotlocks, only small glimmers of electricity flew from Oblivion's tip, and a particularly eager Cy-Bug slammed into his back, threw its head down, and ripped off his helmet in one fell swoop.

A wavering lightning bolt zapped its head, but while it hissed, it remained glued to Riku up until he flickered behind it and slashed diagonally down its back. It froze, as expected, and he began warping across the battlefield, lashing at three more bugs before a fourth grabbed him from behind and slammed him into the cold, metallic ground. A smaller magnetic sphere ripped it off Riku's back, and Kairi grabbed his hand and pulled him back up, but even she began to sag, her reliance on magic likely taking its toll.

He wanted to ask if she was okay, if they were close to the end, and if she had any elixirs on hand, but the words evaporated instantly when a familiar voice broke through the chaos.

"There they are, sarge! I'd know those spells anywhere."

Predictably, Goofy shot up like a weed, fumbling his shield as he spun around. "Maxie?!"

"No way." Riku shoved his Keyblade against a Cy-Bug's jaws, looking over his shoulder for a fleeting moment. But instead of a dog-faced kid, a wall of red bullets flew toward his face, striking the bugs and reducing their shells to scraps of metal and wires. Soon, a troop of massive, armor-clad men came storming into the fray, launching an unending bombardment of lasers at the bugs. At the head of the pack was a skinny robot with tank treads for legs and a widescreen monitor for a head. The monitor in question gave a clear shot of Max's grinning mug, and he waved at the gang as he approached.

"Whew! Glad I decided to stick around. Are you guys doing okay?"

"We are now!" said Kairi, her voice light and bubbly. "But if you're here, then what about Sergeant—"

A black figure zipped over her head, pummeling another three Cy-Bugs with more red bullets. The perp was none other than a tall, slender, armor-clad woman atop a hover board, and as she drifted to a stop, she twirled her gun and locked eyes with Kairi. "You called, rookie?"

And though her helmet obscured her face, her eyes seemed to twinkle, and she almost squealed her words. "Sergeant Calhoun! I can't believe it. You're _really_ here! This is so _amazing!_ "

Grabbing his shield, Goofy ducked behind a pile of rubble. "Gawrsh, is she your friend, Kairi?"

"But she's never been in here before!" said Donald.

"So it's true," said Calhoun. "You really _are_ outsiders, just like that other kid." She looked to Max, then launched another round of lasers. "Dog-boy's already filled me in. Said you're looking for that spiky-haired twit."

"So he's here?" said Riku, ramming a Cy-Bug from behind. And by the sound of it, Xion was too.

"It's worse than that." Max started rubbing his neck, but stopped, flinched, and started blasting more bugs. "He… kinda bailed already."

Calhoun glowered at the tower. "He's lucky he fled through that portal, or he'd be nothing but Swiss cheese."

"Wow, you were gonna kill him?" Talk about harsh. Granted, his plans were pretty shady, but Sora and Kairi made it sound like he was at least semi-decent. A far cry from his behavior in the jungle.

"It's not my first choice, kid, but if those bugs make it outside, we'll be dealing with a _real_ body count." She blasted a bug just as it lunged at Riku's side. "Still might, if you don't stop yapping!"

"Mm." Kairi latched onto her necklace, light steadily crawling across her skin. A ring of pillars shot in a circle around her, cleaving through the bugs, but while their bodies erupted, her knees wobbled, and she hunched over, gasping for breath. "They'll go away when we reach the tower, right?"

"We just need to _end_ the game," said Calhoun. "If dog-boy gets his medal, great, but—"

"So there really _is_ a medal!" Ralph pulled back his fists and smacked two Cy-Bugs aside. Then, with zero warning, he zipped past the soldiers and shouted, "That penthouse is as good as mine!"

"Wak! Wait for us!" said Donald, and though he waddled in hot pursuit, a diving Cy-Bug grabbed him from behind and lifted him toward the sky, and he immediately started pounding its face with his staff. In turn, the Cy-Bug dropped Donald face-flat on the ground and received a Strike Raid to the face. To top things off, sheep bleats and the lull of ticking swept over the battlefield, and while the Cy-Bugs clattered onto the ground in silent slumber, Sora scurried off on all fours, his body a shadowy blur.

The moment he took off, Calhoun bristled, squeezing her gun while her eyes became slits. "Who was that soldier?"

"Wreck-it Ralph," said Riku, his voice just a hair away from a groan. "He's from Fix-it Felix Jr., and—"

"He _game jumped?!"_ Calhoun's back bent forward, and she gritted her teeth. "That's it. This game ends _now._ " She pressed her foot down, and her board began to rumble, but just as she began to fly, Riku scrambled after her and cupped a hand over his mouth.

"Hold up! What's so bad about game jumping?"

Calhoun scoffed, heat practically radiating from her scowl. "If he dies in here, he's gone _._ _Permanently_."

Kairi's free hand flew to her cheek. "But what about his—" Her eyes shut tight, and she rushed after Calhoun. "No, we can't think like that! Ralph's stronger than you think, and I want to be there _when_ he wins that medal. Not if."

"Wishful thinking won't kill these Cy-Bugs. He's a novice out of his league!" Calhoun snarled, her lasers flying at the faces of the still sluggish insects. As an added precaution, Riku sprung out of his armor, ribbons of darkness clinging to his skin. Free from the added weight the suit offered, he lunged at the Cy-Bugs, glowing bright blue.

As he slammed his way through the wall of whirring metal, he glimpsed around for any signs of Ralph's towering physique. Instead, he only found incoming walls of glassy green eyes, whirling saw teeth and thrashing claws. It hadn't even been that long since Sora and Ralph took off, so where the heck _were_ they? A low grumble rose from his throat, and after smashing into the next bug, he kicked off the ground, crashed onto its back, and began springing from Cy-Bug to Cy-Bug, using the pests as mobile stepping stones. He ducked and lunged beneath incoming lasers, glided away from swelling magnetic orbs. Calhoun and her men trailed just a few yards behind, with Donald and Kairi hustling among their ranks and firing what little magic remained.

But oddly, Max hung at the back of the group, his gun dangling at his side and sweat forming along his brow. He licked his lips, squinted, and his weapon clinked against the ground. He rolled directly toward a diving Cy-Bug and spread his arms. Was he crazy?!

"Max!" Goofy flung himself between Max and the Cy-Bug, shoving his shield against its grinding jaws. His heels scraped against the ground and he shoved once, then, twice, then smacked the shield into its underbelly, making it stumble back long enough for him to grab Max's wrist and yank him out of harm's way.

"C'mon, son! I know they're spooky, but just pretend they're a buncha house flies, and—"

Max leaned toward the camera, eyes fixed on his dad's. "But I'm not scared! I'm trying to _help_."

"What are you talking abo—" Kairi started, then stopped abruptly, squeaking out a gasp. "Wait, you're not…?"

"Yep." He pulled back, a weak smile spreading along his muzzle. "Calhoun said we have to _end_ the game. She never said we had to win…"

The implications alone squeezed the air out of Riku's lungs. His throat ran dry, too hoarse to form words. Sure, it was just a game, and sure, Max was safe on the outside, but in any other world, he'd be throwing his life on the line. And was that really enough to wipe out the hundreds of pests surrounding them?

Unable to speak and unable to watch, Riku pulled his eyes off of Max and continued to spring forward. Meanwhile, a whirling black cloud blossomed at the top of the tower…

**x.x.x**

When the darkness peeled away, Sora and Ralph came face to face with a big, jagged hole where a window once stood. Standing up straight, Sora poked his head through the gap, but instantly pulled back when a Cy-Bug came skittering across the floor. Craning his neck up at Ralph, he raised his fists, then flung himself inside. When he hit the floor, purple sparks trailed up his claws, and he sprung onto the Cy-Bug's back, while Ralph slammed his knuckles into its face.

"Whew!" he said as the Cy-Bug rolled onto its side. "I don't know why I was so scared. This is easy!"

Easy enough, but when the bug wobbled near a patch of eggs, Sora bit his lip and smashed his fists into its back, striking it down with three more bolts. While its body blew up, he zipped across the floor, skidding to a halt when another Cy-Bug snapped at his neck. Just how many of those things were there? Hissing, he flipped backwards and flexed his claws, ready to launch another spell, when what little of the jagged glass remained flew into the lab, and three more Cy-Bugs literally crashed the party, screeching so loud that his eardrums nearly popped.

They rushed at Ralph, who hobbled back, throwing up his fists to deflect their snapping pincers, but while he socked their faces away, they slammed their bodies into his chest, knocking him over like a freshly-chopped tree. Cringing, Sora warped onto their backs, slammed his hands down, and sent jolts of electricity shooting down their spines. The bugs screamed, twitching and shaking and launching Sora at one of the walls, as he flew back, he grabbed onto a spool of dangling wires and flipped forward, flying over their shells and crash landing at the base of a silver stairway.

Above, a ring of metallic panels whirled around a glittering gold metal looped through a bright blue ribbon. This was it! Ralph's ticket to a new life was floating just an arm's reach away! In his excitement, Sora opened his mouth to shout, but when reality smacked his face in the form of silence, he pouted, tore off his helmet, jabbed a claw in his mouth, and whistled loud and clear.

After jabbing his elbow into one of the bugs' bellies and flinging himself back to his feet, Ralph looked up, then immediately came sprinting across the floor, at least until he stumbled into the sea of eggs surrounding the platform. Moaning, he squeezed his way between the gaps, and when more bugs blew in, Sora snapped his claws, and the lab strobed with flashes of purple. The surprise light show made Ralph jump, bumping right into a patch of eggs, which fizzled into smoke. Tiny Cy-Bugs clung to his shoulders, and he screamed, swatting at them and staggering closer toward the steps. After ripping off one of the bugs, he dived onto the stairs, and Sora waved his arms, pointing to the medal.

Still shaking, Ralph bounded up the steps, swiping at the ribbon when, seconds before he made contact, a _BANG_ sounded from below, and a bright blue flash left spots dancing before Sora's eyes. The Cy-Bugs, both big and small, stopped, then spun around. Their once green eyes flashed to blue, and they drifted away from the floor, fluttering outside as if they were locked in a trance. It wasn't just the bugs in the room, either! All those distant green specks started floating up past the window, and a loud buzzing sound soon followed.

After that, nothing. The air grew still. Only the light _whoosh_ and hums of the panels filled the room. And with the bugs gone, Sora and Ralph looked to each other, and they both burst out laughing. Well, Ralph did, anyway. Still mute, Sora just grasped his chest. Man, that was close, but at least they'd made it in one piece.

Best of all, the medal continued staring them in the face! So why wait? Flashing his teeth, Sora swept his arms toward the prize. Rubbing his hands together, Ralph took one big step and grabbed at the medal one more time. The second he touched it, a giant projection of a man in uniform burst to life, joined by fireworks and a whole crowd of applauding soldiers lining both sides of the stairs.

"Congratulations, soldier. It is my honor to bestow upon you the Medal of Heroes."

The medal drifted down, and Ralph's smile stretched wider and wider.

"Wow…" He shut his eyes, breathing a gentle sigh, while the medal dropped around his neck and the man continued his speech.

"Ten hut!" The soldiers snapped to attention. "History will long revere your courage and sacrifice." Triumphant music blared. More fireworks popped, and hologram planes whizzed over their heads. With all this fanfare, Sora pumped his fist in the air and started applauding alongside the projections. "You have etched in the rock of virtue, a legacy beyond compare."

Ralph gave a salute, nodding his head. "Thanks, guys. At ease!" He blew a kiss at the men right as he neared the bottom step, but when his foot hovered over one of the egg's Sora dashed at his side, waving his hands and whipping his head.

And, of course, Ralph stepped on it anyway.

As soon as he touched the egg, he stumbled back, wincing as the shell shimmered and melted away. A tiny little Cy-Bug popped out of the shell, looking up at Ralph while he wiped his forehead and sighed. Sora was just about to blow a sigh of relief, too, when the pesky bug latched onto his face, and Ralph staggered into more of the dormant eggs. He tugged and squirmed, but the bug refused to let go. Worse, more eggs started lighting up while he thundered across the floor. Shuddering, Sora zipped after him, striking more lightning down over the eggs and blowing them up before more Cy-Bugs could hatch. Smoke and steam flooded the lab, seeping up Sora's nose, and he coughed and hacked, surrounding himself with wind.

_THUD._

Ralph must've crashed into something. Squinting, Sora parted the smoke with another whip of wind right as a computerized voice chimed, _Escape pod activated._

In that instant, a sleek, angular ship blasted out of the wall. Eyes bulging, Sora flung himself out the hole, flickered onto the ship, and dug his claws into the metal, clinging on for dear life. His teeth dug into his bottom lip, and the sounds of a slow _tick tock_ droned from above, but the ship continued barreling through the sky, zipping right over Calhoun, her soldiers, Riku and Kairi. It blasted through the tunnel, ricocheted off the walls, blew through the station, prompting a whole bunch of screams and shouts.

It crashed into another wall, then gave an abrupt jerk through an open tunnel. The ship moved so fast the letters were just a blur, and before he knew it, clumps of cotton candy flew into his mouth faster than he could chew _or_ swallow. The ship dipped down, splashing through a river of caramel, which splattered all over his face and hair, and if that wasn't enough, it smashed through candy cane trees, and skidded through a hill of goopy pink frosting, which splashed onto Sora's already caramel-coated cheeks.

On the upside, the frosting slowed the ship to a halt.

On the downside… well, the cockpit window soon sprung open, catapulting Sora, Ralph, and a now _huge_ Cy-Bug over the hill and straight toward the trees. Ralph latched onto a branch, the Cy-Bug, bounced off a tree trunk and sank into a puddle of green taffy, but Sora bypassed the trees and the gunk. Instead, he slammed into a black-coated figure, toppling her backwards and knocking her hood back in the process.

And in that moment, the whole world froze. Sora stared into Xion's blue-green eyes. Stared at the streaks of silver in her chin-length hair. She didn't say a word. Didn't make a move. Her skin was white as a ghost, and he could feel the rapid thumps of her heart.

Smudges of frosting and caramel now stuck to her coat. They stuck to Sora's armor, too. And his cheeks. …And his hair. He probably looked like an idiot right now. This was awkward. No, more than awkward. It was _embarrassing._ So embarrassing that he ducked his head, wiping a claw through the gunk on his face.

But where Sora and Xion engaged in the world's weirdest staring contest, Ven finally decided to speak up.

_"Hey, cheer up, Sora! At least you made a tasty mess."_

_**TO BE CONTINUED** _


	28. Candy Coated Chaos

What a glorious day! Chants and cheers rang loud and clear over the twisting chocolate road. Teddy Grahams, Jolly Ranchers, and an assortment of other sweets bounced about the various boxes lining the track. Some bore bright blue packaging and shooting stars, while others bore red and pink stripes. Others still displayed elaborate lettering that spelled out names like Taffyta and Malarkey, just to name a few. Giant chocolate truffles formed mountains from afar, and lollipop trees stretched toward the sky. A glowing gold banner displayed the word _'START'_ , with peppermints dotting the swirled frame and lollipops acting as poles. An immense monitor loomed over the race track, coated in question marks, and a golden trophy shimmered in the sunlight, awaiting its payment of gold coins.

At the center of it all stood the royal box. A literal box, in fact, decorated with stripes and round bumps along the edges. Elegant red curtains adorned with tiny sprinkles concealed the great King Candy. He was a rather tiny man with bushy grey eyebrows, a fringe of silver hair above his ears, a large, round nose, and a gold crown atop his head. He dressed in a purple tailcoat, dashing to be sure, gold and brown pants, and purple slippers tipped with little red gumdrops. As the beloved and _generous_ ruler of Sugar Rush, it fell upon him to announce the next big race and usher in the next day's roster. So, after running gloved hand over his smooth, bald head, he straightened his red tie and cleared his throat.

Outside, a round, green creature with mitten-like hands and a perpetually dry expression spoke with an equally dry voice. "Citizens of Sugar Rush, all hail our rightful ruler, King Candy…"

That was his cue, so he burst through the curtains, leaped into the air, and spread out his arms. A wide, wild grin overtook his face, and he had every intention to shout out his standard greeting, offer handfuls of candy, and commence with the formalities. However, as soon as he made his debut, that darling Taffyta Muttonfudge tumbled out of her kart and scampered straight for the stands. The other racers toddled after her like little ducklings, but instead of greeting King Candy with waves, praise, and chipper expressions, their faces twisted in horror. Some of the racers huddled together. Others trembled, their faces white as marshmallows.

Plucking the lollipop from her lips, Taffyta rose to her tip toes and shook her treat as she shouted, "We've got a problem!"

That was blunt, yet those few words got the wheels in his head whirling away. Problems in Sugar Rush usually related to that atrocious glitch, but just to be safe, he ambled over to the edge of the box, gripping the railing, and gazed into Taffyta's eyes. "Oh, you poor child. Here, have some candy!" He stuffed a hand into his pocket and tossed her some peanut butter cups before folding his arms over the rail. "Now, what kind of problem is it? You know I'll do anything to help." After all, he had an image to keep and order to uphold.

He'd worked too hard to let his kingdom slip from his grasp…

"It's the glitch!" Well, that was no surprise. "And it's not just her. Some _freak_ in a black coat's sticking up for her, and if _that's_ not bad enough, she's got some freaky Key-shaped sword and—"

"A Keyblade?!" King Candy stumbled back, biting his fingertips. No, no, no! He could _not_ allow another Keyblade wielder to see him. He'd had a close enough call all those years ago, when that _mouse_ and his feathery friend discovered the worlds inside each video game. Had that so-called King finally discovered his secret? Had he sent reinforcements?

In order to conceal his shock, he turned his back on the racers, grasping his chest and breathing deeply. He had to keep composed. It'd be silly to overreact without further details. Moreover, he was _King_ _Candy,_ the beloved, handsome, intelligent, clever, and above all else, _resourceful_ master of Sugar Rush. This was… a minor setback, yes, but nothing he couldn't handle.

Adjusting his crown, he pivoted back toward the racers with a stiff, fake smile and clasped hands. "Now that's just absurd! If she were smart, she'd realize just how dangerous, no, how _terrifying_ that glitch really is!"

The crowd shouted in affirmation, their voices steadily rising until he silenced them with a flick of his hand. Taffyta, on the other hand, sneered and took a chomp out of her sucker.

"Uh, no offense, Your Majesty, but that girl was _way_ scarier than the glitch. I don't know who she is or where she's from, but there's no way I'll go near anyone who can shoot fireballs unless they're Mario."

He turned his head halfway away from the racers, just enough to hide that his teeth had dug into his lower lip. Magic? _Real_ magic? Sure, if they died because of it, _they'd_ survive, but he wasn't from this game! He was an outsider. An imposter! If that stranger caught wind of it, what then? He was a racer, not a magician! On his own, he didn't stand a chance…

But he wasn't alone. Oh no. The hundreds of candies, cookies, marshmallows, and popcorn kernels gathered were proof enough of that fact. With that realization, King Candy's eyes took on a devilish glint, and he pressed his palms together. There were… ways to deal with unwanted pests, and charisma went a long way. So, once again steadying his breathing, he turned to Sour Bill, took the golden microphone, and waved an arm to the now shivering crowd.

"I know this all sounds terrible. Believe me, I'm getting goose bumps just thinking about it, but never fear, my subjects, because we _will_ pull through this. The race will go on just as planned, and as for the glitch and her little friend… Well, look around you! Do you see what I see?" The treats in the crowd whispered and muttered, and he continued, gesturing with the mic as he spoke. "Well, _I_ see brave, devoted citizens with a true love of racing! And I don't know about you, but I have no intention of letting a glitch and some _crazed_ outsider interfere with our kingdom!"

The sweets looked to each other, then shouted, "No outsiders! No glitch!"

"Now that's the spirit!" He faked a sniffle and wiped an eye. "It's times like these that I realize just how lucky I am to share this kingdom with you, but this is no time to wax poetic! No, it's a time to act, so let's all give the glitch and her friend the welcome they deserve!"

**x.x.x**

_"Uh, Sora? Hello? Are you in there?"_

No response.

_"Sora! Aw, geez. You can't be that dazed. Besides, you're getting caramel all over her!"_

Still nothing.

Making a sound like a moan mixed with a sigh, Ven tried one last time. _"GET UP!"_

Finally, Sora's hands flew from Xion's shoulders, slamming over his ears. _Sheesh, Ven! Why'd you have to be so loud?_

_"Because you got all zoned out."_

_Aw, c'mon! My head's still spinning from the crash._

That and the fact that he'd struck Xion like a candy-coated cannon ball kinda took him off guard. Speaking of which, he turned to look at her again, only to find her eyes still glued open. He could feel the rapid fluttering in her chest, probably from nervousness, and it gave him a tingle on the back of his neck and an itch in his throat. His sticky claws folded into his palms, and he started to scoot back, when, _THUNK!_ A giant, red gumball smacked into the side of his head.

He winced at the impact and wobbled backwards. Raising his claws, he twirled around, eyes shining, teeth bared, and fully expecting to meet the face of a giant, metal bug. Instead, a short, black-haired girl stood in his face. She tucked her little hands in the pocket of her mint green hoodie and glanced up at him with a wide, condescending smirk.

"Y'know, if you wanna be scary, you _might_ want to ditch all that caramel." She swept a tiny finger through the goop on his armor and popped it into her mouth. This earned her a blank stare. How could she take this so casually? Didn't she see his teeth? His claws? The spooky yellow eyes?

He reached up to touch his cheek, but another glob of caramel clung to his skin. His gaze then dropped to his feet, which were smeared with splatters of green taffy stuck to clumps of pink cotton candy. His armored gauntlets dribbled with sugary goop. Was there any part of him that _didn't_ get smothered in sweets?

Ugh. Well, he could worry about that later! Turning from the girl, Sora shuffled back over to Xion and offered a sticky hand. She leaned into her elbows and spent a few more seconds staring before she shakily lifted her arm and placed her glove over his caramel-coated palm. He smiled sheepishly and gently tugged her to her feet, his chest bubbling from embarrassment. Once she stood up, he turned sideways and reached for his neck, spreading the sugary gunk in the process.

At the same time, Xion shook off her glove and used her other hand to lift her hood again. The little girl's head tilted as she covered her face.

"Uh, what're you trying to hide?"

"Nothing." She tugged the hood even further over her face, then bundled her arms over her chest. "I just like wearing my hood up. That's all."

Sora reached for his pocket, but his hand brushed up against the armor instead. Face wrinkling, he flickered out of the suit and dug out his pen and paper. _'But how come? You don't look that bad.'_

She turned her back on him, gripping her sleeves. "It doesn't matter." After a moment, she added, "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Didn't you see the space ship?" The girl gestured toward the wreckage on the frosted hill behind them, speaking in a voice about as dry as sandpaper. "They're obviously aliens."

"Hey, I'm no alien," said Ralph, tugging himself onto one of the branches. "I'm Wreck-it Ralph, from Fix-it Felix Jr., and—" He stopped, clenching his teeth and patting his chest. "Oh no." He turned around, reaching behind his back. "No! Where's my medal?"

"You mean this?" The girl tugged the tip of a blue ribbon out of her pocket, snickering, and Ralph's face burned red as a cherry.

"Hey! That's mine!" He dropped onto the next branch down. "Give it back, you little—"

"Uh, you might wanna look where you're standing…"

"Ha! I'm not falling for—"

 _DING._ The branch suddenly snapped, breaking into red and white mist, and he smashed through two more branches on the way down before he threw his arms around the trunk. The whole display made the girl howl with laughter.

"I tried to warn you, but I guess you're too dumb to listen. Too bad!" She pivoted toward Xion, whipping out the medal and dropping it around her neck. "So, now that we've got our gold coin—"

Ralph slid onto one of the gumdrops, wobbling as he landed. "Oh, c'mon! You can't let her take it!" He paused, adding, "Sora, back me up here!"

Sora didn't waste a moment to reply. _'It's true! Ralph worked super hard to get that medal, so could you please give it back?'_ He held out his hand, but the girl turned away, spitting on the medal and polishing it with her sleeve.

"Nope. Finders keepers."

"Grrgh! Just wait'll I get over there!" Ralph lunged toward the next gumdrop, flailing his arms for balance. His feet sank into the taffy, but he managed to drag himself up before his torso dipped down.

While Ralph struggled, Sora snatched at the medal, but Xion stepped between him and the girl, leaning down and grabbing her shoulder.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"Hey, it's not like another coin's gonna fall into my lap."

"But…" She looked to Sora, then over to the half taffy-coated Ralph, nostrils flaring and cheeks still burning. Sighing, she stepped completely in front of Vanellope, and her Keyblade materialized in a cloud of black and red blocks. "Do you really need the medal?"

"Of course I do!" said Ralph. "It's my one ticket outta the dump, and I mean that literally."

"Well, if Vanellope doesn't use it, she might never get a chance to race. She'll keep getting bullied over something she can't control, and she deserves better than that!"

Ralph cringed, looking away and blowing out some air. "Okay, what kinda bullying are we talking here?"

"Well, for starters, somebody sent a whole pack of monsters after her, and all the other racers just watched."

"All right. I see what you're getting at, but it's not like I've had it easy." He pressed his palm over his chest. "This may come as a shock to you, but in my game, I'm the bad guy, and I live in the garbage."

"Cool!" said Vanellope, but Ralph moaned and scowled.

"No, not cool. Unhygienic, and lonely, and boring! Everyone acts like I'm an accident waiting to happen, and until I met Sora and his pals, I never had any friends. I wasn't even invited to my game's anniversary party!"

Tension cut its way into Xion's face, and her fingers stiffly intertwined. "But that doesn't change the fact that she's suffering, too." She had a point. Sure, Vanellope stole the medal, but it sounded like she had a real reason for it, and Sora'd never forgive himself if he let an innocent kid get pushed around by… well, whoever lived in this game.

But even then, Ralph was the one who pummeled his way through those bugs. He was the one who put his fears aside and broke through that crazy swarm. And what'd Vanellope do besides swipe a medal he lost on accident? It was that escape pod's fault for launching them into the sky, slamming them into that hill, and flinging them into this weird forest.

Drawing circles in the corner of the page, Sora silently waffled over this dilemma. This wasn't a matter of good or bad, but two people with equally valid problems. Ugh. What was he supposed to do? Why couldn't one of them be some mustache twirling psycho?

_"Hey, isn't there some way they can both use the medal? What if we just let her borrow it for a while? Wouldn't that be okay?"_

_I dunno, Ven. I wanna help her out, but there's gotta be a better way to do it._ But even though he sat on the fence, he still jotted down Ven's idea and held it up to the others.

Ralph took one look, then immediately balked. "There's no way I'm sharing with a thief!"

"She's not a thief!" said Xion. "Well… okay, I guess she technically is, but don't you feel at least a little sorry for her?"

Ralph hesitated, drawing back with clenched teeth. He ran his hand through his hair, then slowly spoke. "Well, okay, I'd have to be pretty heartless not to, but if she needs a coin so bad, she should run over to Mario's place. It'd be a whole lot safer than Hero's—"

"You were in Hero's Duty?" Xion slouched, slowly shaking her head. "I guess that explains that Cy-Bug…"

Sora poked her shoulder, flipping to a new note. _'We wanted to catch Axel.'_

"You knew about him? So much for doing this myself…" Sighing, she looked toward the distant mountains. "He might be in here somewhere. I don't know. This place is so _huge,_ and I got sidetracked helping Vanellope…"

"Hey, wait," said Ralph. "Where _is_ that little guttersnipe?"

Xion slapped her hand over her mouth. "Oh no." Spinning around, she called out, "Vanellope!" When no response came, she gave Sora and Ralph a short glimpse and then barreled down the road. "C'mon! She can't be too far."

"She better not be!" Ralph thumped the ground with his knuckles, leaving a fist-sized crater, but he soon came dashing after her, and Sora sprinted in hot pursuit.

**x.x.x**

"And just when things were about to wind down, here comes this huge ship with Sora stuck to the top. It blew past us so fast, I could barely tell it was him, but I'm pretty sure Ralph was stuck inside, along with one of those bugs…"

Once he finished his little recap, Riku scooped up his mug of root beer and took a small sip. He leaned into the bar, watching Felix and awaiting his response.

As silence slithered into the room, Felix cupped his own mug in both hands, eyes unblinking and legs dangling limp over his stool. He spoke slow, his awe impossible to ignore. "Oh my land… I knew I should've come along!"

A wooden door screeched and flapped on its hinges, and clanking footsteps closed in. "Don't make me laugh, pint-size. You wouldn't last a minute in my game."

"Calhoun!" Kairi's grin was short-lived, and she sank down, folding her hands over her lap. "I mean, the sergeant's right, Felix. Hero's Duty is a whole different type of game, and I don't think your hammer'd do much damage to the Cy-Bugs."

Riku draped an arm over the counter, chuckling. "It is pretty small."

"No, I s'pose you're right." He wilted, nudging his mug aside. "But Ralph's still my responsibility. Wherever he is now, I'm going, and that's final."

"So didja find anything?" said Goofy, and Calhoun gave a single, stiff nod.

"Surge Protector saw them flying into Sugar Rush." Her words were gruff and low, as if their full force was blocked by a dam, keeping her voice from breaking into a yell. "So get up and move out, or I'm leaving you behind."

"Bah! Since when're you in charge?" said Donald.

Calhoun leaned directly into his face, forcing his back against the bar. "Since you interfered with my game. Because of you nitwits, there's a _Cy-Bug_ loose in Sugar Rush. And do you even know what that _means?_ "

"I can't say that I do, ma'am," said Felix.

"But I do." Kairi winced, fidgeting with her hands. "Sugar Rush is a racing game. It's not designed to deal with threats like the Cy-Bugs…"

"Right. And Cy-Bugs are like a virus. They get in there, and they'll chew through that game faster than a chicken hawk in a coop full of crippled roosters. And do you think they'll stop there?"

Grinning, Felix said, "Yes!"

"Wrong!" Calhoun slammed her hand down on the bar, rattling the mugs. "Viruses _do not_ stop. That one little Cy-Bug's probably laying eggs as we speak. Soon one bug'll become two, two'll become a hundred… Their numbers will keep rising until this whole arcade's nothing but dust!"

And Sugar Rush was a whole different game. Max's little reset gimmick might've worked in Hero's Duty, but now that Cy-Bug was out of its element. If their numbers spiked, they'd have to wipe them out the old fashioned way. Knowing that, Calhoun's anger was more than justified. The Cy-Bugs were the arcade equivalent of a Heartless, and with Axel's location still unknown, every minute was precious.

Setting a pile of munny on the counter, Riku slid down from his stool and made his way toward the door. "C'mon, guys. Let's get this over with."

No one said a word on the way to Sugar Rush. The air around Calhoun boiled with seething heat, and one misstep risked blowing her fuse. This was in her hands now. She knew the risks more than any of them, with the possible exception of Kairi. The implications alone proved this was no longer just a game, especially with the knowledge that Axel sought the bugs out himself. Just what did it mean? What did the Organization want with the Cy-Bugs when they already had Heartless at their disposal, and how much time did they have before Sugar Rush went under?

They crammed onto Calhoun's hover board, along with one spare. After blasting through the wiry tunnel, they passed over trenches carved into bright pink frosting and candy cane trees snapped, toppled, and reduced to peppermint shards. The frosty pink hills, waffle cone peaks, and cotton candy clouds might've made Riku laugh under normal circumstances, but while his feet sloshed through the thick, sugary mud, his face remained hard as stone. The escape pod lay on its side, its cockpit cracked open, its seat askew, and a coating of icing splattered along its outer shell. Breaking ahead of the others, Calhoun lifted her gun and peered inside. Felix tip toed right behind her.

"Now, where on earth could he be?"

"Hmph. He's lucky he escaped, or I would've slapped his corpse."

Toddling to the edge of the hill, Goofy hollered, "Sora! Raaaaalph! If you can hear us, give us a sign!"

"Let me take care of this, Goofy!" Donald lifted his staff, striking the sugary ground below with a crackle of lightning. "There's no way they could miss that."

Riku, on the other hand, took a more practical approach. He slid down the hill and rushed toward the candy cane trees, screeching to a stop upon spotting a fist-shaped indentation. Hovering near the edge, he whistled and waved at the others. By the time the others made it down, Felix threw himself onto his hands and knees and leaned over the crater.

"That's Ralph's work, all right. And look at all those trees!" He pointed past a lake of goopy taffy, where the trail of toppled candy canes continued in a meandering line. "I'm gonna have a lot of fixin' to do once we're through with this." He hammered one of the nearby stumps, and in a flash, it burst upright into a candy cane that pierced the sky.

"Save the fixing for later," Calhoun barked. "Or did you forget about our little Cy-Bug problem?"

"But it was just one bug," said Donald. "I bet they beat it already!"

"We aren't leaving until we _know_ the threat's been neutralized." Looking down, Calhoun pulled out a small, hand-held device and tapped at the buttons. The machine beeped and buzzed, then hissed with static. "Great. All the sugar's jamming my signal… Looks like we'll have to do this the hard way." She turned around, surveying the wreckage, then snapped back toward the group. "Fix-it, Princess, you're with me. The rest of you, fan out."

Kairi clapped her hands together, back shooting straight up, while her face glimmered like the sun. "Yes, ma'am!" She gave a goofy salute, prompting chuckles from both Riku and Goofy, but Donald stomped over to her and tapped her on the knee.

"Now, Kairi, are you sure you wanna go with her? She's so—"

"You just don't understand her, Donald." She took a wide step toward Calhoun, giggling. "Plus, I don't think you two would pair up that well."

"Nope!" said Goofy. "With Donald's temper and Calhoun's, uh… strict attitude, I betcha they'd be at each other's throats in five minutes."

"Two minutes, Goofy. This _is_ Donald we're talking about."

"I'd give him thirty seconds," said Riku, but by the time he chimed in, Donald's face turned ruby red, and his chest inflated. Fully anticipating an explosive outburst, Riku held up his hand and added, "But it'll be like old times, Donald. That's not so bad."

Goofy slung an arm over Riku's shoulder, beaming. "Yup! Just the three of us explorin' a brand new world, makin' new pals…"

The edges of Calhoun's mouth perked for about half a second, before her usual scowl snapped back into place.

Felix must've caught on, though, because he looked up at her and said, "Y'know, you're mighty pretty when ya smile."

But in true Calhoun fashion, she scoffed and turned her back on the group. "C'mon, pussy willows. We've got work to do." She moved briskly ahead, not stopping for a second. With a tiny gasp, Kairi waved to the others, then zipped after her with Felix in tow.

As they headed off into the wreckage of the woods, Riku climbed back onto the hill and skimmed over the area. Ignoring the giant red lollipops and chocolate truffle hills, he gazed toward a long, checkered road and a distant white castle. By the time he turned around, Donald and Goofy had made it to the ship, and he tipped his head toward the mysterious palace.

"Think we should scope it out?"

"Well, if there's a castle, then there _should_ be other people there," said Donald. "And maybe they know where Axel ran off to."

"Or the Cy-Bug!" said Goofy.

"Heh, well, better hope I can keep a handle on this thing." He climbed onto the hover board, bending his legs and spreading his arms. Once the others hopped on board, he sent the cruiser flying over the hills and toward their new destination. With luck, they'd at least find some clues.

**x.x.x**

Just where did Vanellope run off to? Well, after booking it down swirling chocolate roads, past giant jawbreakers and other assorted goodies, the group neared a wall of brightly colored boxes. An upbeat, techno tune with some strings thrown in mixed with the sounds of cheers from… giant popcorn kernels? And were those teddy bear crackers in the box next door? Rubbing his eyes, Sora crawled closer, and his mouth watered at the sight of a crowd of peanut butter cups with arms and legs. But those weren't just snacks, they were people! He needed to stay on track. They still had to find Vanellope, anyway.

While they squeezed their way between the gaps in the stands, an announcer called out a whole slew of punny names. Taffyta Muttonfudge, Snowanna Rainbeau, Swizzle Malarkey... Past the stands, a group of big-headed kids in brightly colored and candy-themed clothes tossed gold coins onto peppermint catapults. Those catapults flung the coins into a gigantic gold trophy and triggered another string of announcements.

With each new coin, a new name popped up on a giant monitor high above the tracks. Karts made of cakes, cookies, chocolates, and more lined the checkered starting line, and just as the kids crawled into their seats, a girl in a green hoodie squeezed out from behind another one of the boxes, wheeling a kart tucked under a white sheet.

"That's gotta be her!" Ralph lurched forward, but Xion jumped in front of him, pressing a finger to her lips.

"We don't want to make a scene."

"Who said anything about making a scene? I just wanna take back what's mine, and then I'll be on my way."

Sora blew out some air, hunching over the sugary ground. Were they ever gonna get along? Well, despite Ralph's continued protests, Vanellope tossed that medal onto the catapult. The medal soared through the air, shimmering as it slid into the trophy, and the announcer shouted, "Vanellope von Schweetz!"

Just then, a big-nosed bald guy leaned over the edge of a giant popcorn box. He threaded his fingers together, wearing a thin, twisted smile. He smelled like oil and gasoline, a small that stood out against the otherwise sweet atmosphere. The look on his face alone made Sora bristle, and he pressed his palms against the ground, knees bent and ready to pounce. The king then scooped up a golden microphone and raised one of his hands.

"Why, hello there, Vanellope. How nice of you to join us!"

A round, white-frosted donut and a giant maple bar inched towards her. Both of 'em wore police caps and shades, and they each smacked a baton against their palms.

"C'mere, you little freak…"

"Oh no." Xion grabbed her Keyblade and threw herself onto the track. She rushed at Vanellope, kicking up dust, but as she closed in, several small shadows passed over her head, and the smell of buttery popcorn and black licorice flooded the area.

Sora flew out seconds later, arms outstretched. He slammed into Vanellope and Xion's backs, grabbed their arms, and dragged them through a hastily opened corridor just as giant popcorn kernels dropped from the sky. As the darkness wound around them, three loud _BANGS_ sounded off. Seconds later, the three tumbled out of the portal and back by the edge of the stands. Unfortunately, more clumps of popcorn flew down, intercepted by a last-second whirlwind, which flung the pellets directly at the race karts, stands, and that crazy king's face.

At the last second, he ducked, then leaped over the edge of the box, but a buttery explosion spewed over his back, and screams broke out from the now smoking stands. Half the karts were now piles of charred cookie crumbs and puddles of bubbling candy goop. Several of the racers shrieked at their now ruined karts, but a blonde girl in a pink cap growled and stormed toward the trio.

"This is _your_ fault, glitch!"

But she wasn't alone. The teddy bear crackers poured over the edge of their box, followed by a pack of glowering Jolly Ranchers, then a mob of sobbing cookies. The licorice crows circled over their heads, still clutching more of those pesky popcorn bombs, and the growing swarm of spectators circled in, pushing the trio against the burning boxes that once formed the stands. Keyblade shaking, Xion swung her arm forward. Another whirlwind scooped up several of the sweets, but it still wasn't enough. Those in the back moved to the front. More candies, cookies, and popcorn spilled into the crowd.

Pushing forward, Sora slashed his claws through the air, sending ribbons of glittering magic at the mob. Sheep bleats toppled over a third of the crowd, while Xion continued batting the others away with repeated arcs of pressurized wind. It was all they could do; furious or not, these guys were just civilians. Adorable, delicious civilians. Talk about a low blow.

_WHAM._

Or maybe not so low. While Sora and Xion held back, Ralph swatted two of the burning booths aside and leaped in front of the others. He raised his enormous fists and began beating back the incoming horde, and all the while, he turned his eyes on Vanellope.

"Man, what'd you ever do to set them off?"

Her body flickered and shifted to blue cubes, then snapped back together. "Uh, what part of 'glitch' don't you understand?" Though she tried stepping forward, Xion slid in her way.

"Don't. You'll get hurt."

"And what about my kart?" She pointed toward the white sheet, but when that blonde girl pulled the cloth away, she flew past Xion and straight into the crowd.

Lucky for her, Ralph caught her by the hood, pulled her back, and smacked away another dozen cookies. "Geez. Are you always this rowdy?"

"Well, are _you_ always this obnoxious?" She squirmed and kicked. "C'mon! Lemme go!"

"Sure, I'll drop you right in the middle of an angry mob. Great idea!" Instead, he set her on his shoulder and pummeled his way toward Vanellope's kart. "Don't even think about it, kid!"

The blonde girl leaped back with a scream. "Get away from me!"

Snickering, Vanellope scooted to the edge of Ralph's shoulder. "What's the matter, Taffyta? You scared?"

The girl pressed her back against the still-covered kart, and when Ralph cracked his knuckles, she booked it across the tracks, crying, "King Candy!"

With the coast sorta clear, Ralph stomped ahead, closing in on the trophy, but before he got too close, that stubby-legged king scampered in front of him, joined by a pack of growling chocolate cakes with cream filling and spiky collars.

"What are you _doing_ here, Wreck-it Ralph? And with that... horrible glitch!"

Ralph eyed Vanellope closely, then reached up to scratch his head. "Horrible how? I get that she's a nuisance, but isn't this mob overkill?"

Swooping in from behind, one of the licorice crows hurled a popcorn kernel directly at Ralph's back. Forgetting all about his muteness, Sora opened his mouth to shout. It failed, but Xion made up for it by dashing through the crowd, kicking off one of the crumbled karts, and slashing the kernel from behind.

Knocked off balance, it whizzed over the starting line, bounced off the edge of the trophy, and erupted in a midair explosion. Another whirlwind swirled around Ralph and Vanellope, deflecting oversized crumbs and metallic shards. Black smoke spewed around the now toppled cup, fanning out in all directions and gliding over the track itself. Shielding his mouth, Ralph trudged toward the giant trophy. He knelt down, feeling around, when a tiny, big-headed silhouette broke through the smog.

"You have the nerve to call this overkill when you're working with those _outsiders?_ All I'm doing is protecting my kingdom!"

More sheep bleats sent the treats wobbling to their knees. While some started rubbing their eyes, Sora clapped his hands again, sending them toppling over like dominos. At the same time, lightning flashes pierced the smoky veil, and crows screeched in agony, licorice chunks scattering through the air. But just when it seemed like the situation was under control, jagged teeth seized Sora's leg, dragging him backwards. Snarling, he swiveled onto his side and charred the cake dog's face black with flames. Whimpering, the dog doubled back, smoke trailing from its cream-filled body.

"How is this protecting them?" said Xion, swatting back another wall of sluggish candies. "You're making them do all the fighting for you!"

Something screeched from behind. Through the smoke, the sign of movement made Sora grab Xion's sleeve and yank her back. Just in time, too, as one of the burning stands toppled over, shoved by a straggling pack of teddy crackers and marshmallows. Soon the neighboring stand collapsed, and the two scattered, Sora dashing to the left, while Xion lunged to the right. She skidded across the ground, stopping beneath a teetering water tower topped with a giant cupcake. A cupcake that came crashing down over her, shattering only when she blasted it with icy daggers.

While this madness unfolded, the king watched with a sour expression. "This was their choice! It's you who's sticking her nose where it doesn't belong."

Sora reared back, jaw set, nostrils flared, and green sparks crawling up his claws. He tried throwing himself at the king, but tiny hands latched onto his ankles and jerked him back. Thrusting his elbows back, he flickered past the sweets and trampled over crumbs and through puddles of melted chocolate. He pulled his hands back, ready to blast a warning shot at that jerk's feet, but screeched to a halt when Xion tumbled in front of him.

"Sora, don't. They already think we're the bad guys; we don't want to make it worse!" As more explosive popcorn kernels dropped over their heads, she took another leap and shouted to Ralph. "Forget the medal! Let's get out of here."

"But my kart!" said Vanellope, and while Ralph stared at the now toppled trophy, another clump of falling popcorn sent him rushing for the toppling stands.

"Look, you want your kart, I want my medal, but I'd kind of like to live."

They were right. Sure, these guys were pushovers compared to Cy-Bugs, but with buttery bombs continuing to rain from the sky, was it really worth it? And what about Vanellope? She sure couldn't fight! Though Sora's eyes lingered on the king for a few more seconds, he forcibly pulled himself away and ripped open a swirling black vortex right in Ralph's path. Kicking off the heads of two of the lollipop people, he rocketed inside, waving for the others to follow. The king and the crowd watched this unfold with wide eyes. The little treats, now free from Sora's spells charged like a living tidal wave, but Ralph and Xion plunged into the darkness before their tiny hands could graze their skin.

The portal snapped shut a split-second later, dropping the group against a swirling chocolate road lined with stale husks of karts stripped of their wheels. A bottle-shaped mountain overlooked the small valley, devoid of all but the junk heaps and jawbreaker boulders. Free from the chaos, Sora plopped onto one of those boulders, panting and licking the buttery and cream from his claws. Still seated on Ralph's shoulders, Vanellope scowled and shifted backwards.

"Well, thanks. It wasn't like I slaved over that kart or anything!"

"Do you really think I'm happy about this?" Ralph snapped. "I busted my butt trying to get that medal."

"In a game called Hero's Doody?" She snorted. "What'd you win the medal for? _Wiping?_ "

Sora shut his eyes and pressed his lips together, trying not to laugh. Hero's Duty… Hero's Doody… Sure, it was gross, but the similarity was way too easy to ignore! Xion, on the other hand, boggled at Vanellope's joke. She leaned a little to the side, squinting.

"Actually, it's Hero's _Duty._ You know, like a job or a responsibility."

"Way to kill the joke," said Vanellope. "C'mon, where's your sense of humor?"

"But is this really the time for jokes? Whoever that king was, he could have really hurt you! He could have hurt all of us…"

"Yeah, well, welcome to my life, sister. You get used to it after a while." Hopping down from Ralph's shoulder, she slumped and kicked a gumdrop pebble. "And now we're all the way back to square _zero…_ "

"Wow, so I don't even get a 'thank you'?" said Ralph. "You know, I could've just left you behind."

"Sure, you could've, but you're _way_ too soft to try." She poked his leg, snickering. "I'm surprised you even protected me, since I'm such an _awful_ thief."

"It's not like I _like_ you or anything, but I'm trying to be a _good_ guy, and good guys don't let big-nosed creeps pick on little kids."

"Well, it's not like you would've gotten your medal back anyway. Once it goes into the cup, it becomes code! Now the only one who's gonna get the dumb thing is the winner. And that's _if_ the race even happens…"

Frowning, Sora slid down from the jaw breaker and crawled beside Vanellope, lifting up his notepad and holding it in front of her. _'But can't you get another kart?'_

"I could…" She looked between Ralph and Xion, tapping her chin. "Hey, muscles. You're good at breaking stuff, right? And you've got that stupid key…"

Ralph raised an eyebrow. "What are you trying to say?"

"I'm _saying_ that we could get me a new kart—a _real_ one, and all we gotta do is break a few doors."

"That's all? Well, I do want to help you…" Xion reached for her neck, shoulders slumped. "But what about Axel?"

"Hey, you still don't know where he is! For all we know, he could be hiding in the cake mix." She glanced at Sora. "C'mon, it'll be fun! You might even get to use your weird spells on some of the guards."

Sora pouted. His spells so weren't weird! Plus, he still needed to track down Riku and Kairi. But then again, Vanellope and Ralph were kind of in a bind, and if what she said was true, their best bet was the race, assuming the tracks even got fixed in time. His fingers tapped against his folded arms, and he eyed Ralph, who moaned, huffed, and thumped his fist into the dirt.

"How do I know you won't keep the medal for yourself?"

"Please, you can have it! I'm in it for the race, not your gross, poop-smeared medal."

"It's _not_ —"

"Yeah, whatever. Do we have a deal or not?" She stretched as tall as her stubby legs could manage and held up a tiny hand.

Ralph glared at her hand until Sora tapped him on the back, holding up a tiny note with a smiley face.

_'Aw, c'mon! Can't we at least try to get along?'_

"Fine…" He shook her hand with his thumb and index finger. "But you better win!"

Satisfied, Sora tucked his hands behind his head and awaited Vanellope's directions when a soft _whoosh_ sound caught his ear, and for the span of two seconds, the smell of burning charcoal drifted through the air. Taking a whiff, he crawled closer, and Xion tip toed behind him.

"Do you think it's him?"

He lifted his head, ready to nod, but the scent faded before he got a chance.

**x.x.x**

First Xion, then Sora. Just how many of those kids were there? Why were they here? How the heck did they find out about him, and just what'd it all mean? The Organization's stronghold was shielded by a barrier. Leaks were supposed to be impossible, but with two of the Keyblade brigade sneaking around, there was no way this was a coincidence.

A crashed ship coated in icing hung several yards away. Toppled candy trees littered the landscape, and on his survey of this silly game, a black blur whizzed over his head, and he could've sworn he heard irritated squawking mixed with the rumble of the hover board's motor. If that wasn't telling enough, than the trio of figures crossing a chocolaty ravine certainly was. Not only was that armored chick stomping around with a goofy handheld device, but some pipsqueak with a golden hammer hovered at her tail with rosy cheeks and a stupid grin. Behind them was none other than a certain red-haired princess.

And if Kairi was there, then the silver-haired wonder wasn't far behind.

Ducking back behind the tree, he pulled up his sleeve and stared down at the wristband. It'd be easy to bail. He'd completed his task, but how could he overlook all this? Three out of the six Keybearers, and their little Heartless buddy? Saïx would wanna know all about this. Heck, so would Xemnas. It was his duty as an Organization member to report leaks like this…

So why was it that his chest pinched so tight, constricted as if caught in a strangle hold?

He shut his eyes, massaging his forehead. It must've been his memories. He couldn't let himself fall for delusions at a time like this. No, he needed to find answers and fast.

_**TO BE CONTINUED** _


	29. Delicious Deceit and Dangerous Denial

After soaring across the candy landscape, Riku and friends dismounted the hover board. Side by side, they made their way across the checkered ground toward a golden doorway decorated with stained glass windows, flanked by blazing torches, and blocked by a troop of enormous Oreo cookies, who paced back and forth with spears in their tiny hands, singing a ridiculous chant.

"Oreo. Oreeeeeo…"

"Oh brother," said Donald. "Are all the people here food?"

The moment he spoke, the guards halted, snapping around and raising their spears. One of them thundered to the door, pounding with its tiny hands. The other guards swarmed the trio, spears pointed at their necks. Gulping, Goofy leaned back and lifted his hands.

"Gawrsh, fellers, we ain't here to cause trouble! We're just lookin' for some pals and a spooky ol' bug."

"Yeah, back off!" Donald smacked one of the spears with his staff, but the neighboring cookie jabbed at his rump, making him spring into the air with a quack. As soon as he landed, smoke started rising from his weapon. "Oh, now you're asking for it!"

Riku's face met his palm, and he had every intention to tell Donald to chill, but a little green ball with floating hands and feet caught his focus instead. His half opened eyes became round as saucers when he saw the group, and he shuffled inside, pulling some kind of lever. Then, faster than you could say 'cupcake,' the floor flipped open, and Riku, Donald, and Goofy abruptly dropped through a dark, narrow chamber, Goofy hollering all the while.

"Yaaah-hoo-hoo-hoo-hooey!"

Despite Goofy's kicking and flailing, Riku remained calm and still. Whipping out his hand, he called Oathkeeper into his grip, tipped the point down and spewed a whirling gust at the floor, turning their plummet into a slow, gentle drift. Moments later, their feet brushed up against a graham cracker floor, with chocolate barred windows and a pink wafer cookie chained to the wall as a makeshift bed. Mumbling and muttering, Donald stomped across the room, whacking his staff against the barred metal door.

"Aw, who do they think they're messing with? That crummy lock's not gonna stop us."

"Yup," said Goofy. "Plus, if the walls are made outta sweets, then we could eat our way out!"

"Yeah, but I don't want to get sick." Riku patted his stomach, then lifted his Keyblade. The tip started twinkling, but just before a beam could shoot out, the door screeched open, revealing a short, big-nosed, and bald man with a golden crown and purple getup. He took one look at the Keyblade and sprung back, teeth clenched, eyes buggy, and hands palms lifted.

"Wait! It's all right. I come in peace…"

"Oh yeah?" said Donald. "Then why'd you lock us up in the first place?"

The king blinked, then giggled. "Oh dear. Did your friend get a Sour Patch Kid stuck in his throat? His voice is so—"

"My voice is fine!" Donald snapped, and though he started stomping toward the king, Goofy grabbed him and pulled him back. Watching the duo, the king inched closer and shook his hands.

"Look, this is all just a _terrible_ misunderstanding. You'll have to forgive us, but we had a little trouble with another group of outsiders, and we're all still a little on edge."

Rising from the wafer bed, Goofy crouched by the king. "Shucks, there wasn't a feller with spiky red hair, was there? Or how 'bout a great big bug?"

"A metal one," Donald added.

"A giant bug? What kind of game do you think this is?" The king glanced out the door, then waved one of his hands. "Why don't we go somewhere more comfortable? This cell, it's just so… so cramped! So bleak. I don't want to give the wrong impression."

With no reason to stick around, the trio followed the king up spiraling stairways lined with velvet pink carpets. In time, they reached a long, towering chamber with a high, arched ceiling. Another pink carpet stretched from the door to the wall. A pink-tinted chandelier hung over their head. Two winding stairways with similar rugs curled along the end of the throne room, and pink patches hung high along the walls. Between that and the pink and gold throne, it was your average little girl's dream come true… Well, ignoring the fact that a tiny old man had led them there.

Once there, the little green glob from before toddled over, and Donald sent him a snarl.

"Thanks a lot!" he snapped, but the green guy kept a stoic, almost lazy expression and passed Donald without a second glance.

"Ah, Sour Bill! Could you fetch us some extra chairs? I want our guests to feel at home!" The king giggled, and Sour Bill complied with a silent nod. He raced up one of the stairways, then came zipping down the other, dragging a cart of giant donut rings, which he spread out in a straight line. Beaming, the king gestured to these frosty seats, and while it was kinda unconventional, Riku slowly sank down.

Once they'd all taken their seats, he leaned forward and locked eyes with the king. "So, you were saying?"

"Oh! Right. Well, my subjects and I were minding our business and preparing for the next big race." He paused when the three all gave him similarly puzzled glances and flapped his hand. "Oh, it'd take too long to explain! But, anyway, we were about to get rolling when this glitch came bursting onto the tracks, gold coin in hand! Now, I tried to be reasonable and escort her off the premises when a black-coated she demon thrust herself at me! I just about fainted, but I managed to stand my ground even when her shadowy partner attacked…"

"Wait a minute!" said Goofy. "That can't be right. I know Sora and Xion, and they wouldn't pick on somebody unless they were makin' some kinda ruckus."

"Well, there was definitely a ruckus, but it was _their_ doing! Those two troublemakers used fire, and lightning, and all sorts of terrifying spells! My darling subjects tried to defend their beloved track, but that brute Wreck-it Ralph smashed his way through the stands and—"

Donald wobbled to his feet. "No way! Ralph's our friend, and he's trying to be _good_ now."

"Ralph? Good?" The king giggled and wiped his eye. "You're joking. You can't possibly think he's capable of…" Donald's glare only sharpened, and the king slid back. "Now, calm down! I mean no disrespect, but why would you want to be friends with a bad guy? Especially one with such _horrible_ halitosis…"

"Here's a better question," said Riku. "Do you even know Ralph? Because if you did, you'd realize he's a nice guy. Reckless, sure, and he doesn't know his own strength, but he means well, and that's more than I can say for all the real villains I've met."

Goofy nodded. "Are ya sure there weren't any Cy-Bugs crawlin' around?"

The king's bushy brows wrinkled. "What's with your fixation on insects?" He paused, dipping his head down while he tapped his chin with his index finger. "Are you saying he brought some kind of… infestation with him, too?"

"No, it was just one bug," said Donald.

"But they lay lotsa eggs!" Goofy added. "Plus, they become whatever they eat, and miss Calhoun says they don't even know they're part of a game!"

"You mean there's more of you?" The king's already shrill voice cracked, and he dropped onto the stairs. "That's it. You've all got some serious explaining to do."

"Heh, fair enough," said Riku. After all, they were meddling with this king's game, and it was at least partially their fault that things got this far to begin with. So, jumping straight to the point, Riku went over the whole ordeal so far, with occasional comments from Donald and Goofy. They covered everything from Axel to Ralph's motives to their skirmish with the Cy-Bugs and inevitable arrival in Sugar Rush. Along the way, the king's face flickered from pale terror to red, crumpled glares.

He paced back and forth, frequently looking away from the trio, and by the time they finished their recap, he stood stiff as a board, and made some jerky gestures as he spoke. "So he really has gone Turbo!"

Riku's head tipped to the right, and he arched his brow. "Excuse me?"

The king sighed. "Right, you're from the outside. Well, to keep it short and sweet, Turbo Time was once the most iconic game in this arcade until Road Blasters stole its thunder." He folded his arms, expression souring even further. "It became so popular that the gamers forgot all about Turbo, and in an act of reckless jealousy, he abandoned his game and tried to claim Road Blasters for himself! Unfortunately, this careless act led to both their games being shut down for good."

Goofy raised his index finger, chuckling. "Oh, I remember hearin' somethin' like that from King Mickey!"

"Yes, well, it was a lesson to all of us. Game jumping is reckless, dangerous, and puts multiple games at stake, so if Ralph thinks he can come in here and take over my kingdom—"

Before he could break into a temper tantrum, Riku butted in. "Relax. I doubt he cares about some candy-coated castle. Chances are he's sticking around for the Cy-Bugs. Or he could've lost his medal in the crash…" Still, this talk of games getting unplugged painted a dismal picture. What even happened to the characters of those games? Did they just… disappear?

Instead of elaborating, King Candy switched gears entirely. "Wait! That's it." He turned toward Sour Bill. "The coin she used to buy her way into the race… it must have been _his_ medal." He set his eyes back on the others, eyes half-lidded and lips in a flat line. "I hate to say it, but your friends are conspiring with a glitch."

The word glitch brought to mind clumps of black and red blocks, his friends' bodies flickering and distorting… The memories made him shiver and reach for the front of his vest. But still, it was Ralph, and with his determination to break the bad guy mold, would he really team up with a threat? They knew too little to pass judgment. The puzzle was still incomplete.

Plus, there were other factors at play, which Donald voiced with one of his typical sneers. "Aren't you forgetting Axel and the Cy-Bugs?"

"Of course not, but I'm just one king, and even my guards aren't designed to deal with such a prominent threat." He placed both his hands over his chest, looking up at the others with a small, soft frown. "But you are, so I'll let you three stay as long as you promise to take care of those vermin and… one other thing."

Well, that sounded dubious. "You mean our friends?"

"Well, yes! I doubt they'd listen to me, but you know them, so if anyone can talk some sense into them, it's you." He slumped, shaking his head. "But that still leaves the glitch…"

"Gawrsh, is she really that bad?"

"She's a glitch. That goes without saying." His expression darkened, and his voice trembled. "And if she makes it past the finish line, there's a chance she'll destroy the stability of this game and put us at risk of being unplugged! That's why she cannot be allowed to race under any circumstances."

"Hmm…" Riku waved for the others to come closer "Hey, Donald, Goofy. You got a sec?"

"Sure thing, pal!" And both he and Donald booked it across the room, huddling close to one another.

"So, I don't know about you guys," said Riku, "but I don't think we're getting the whole story. I mean, if Sora and Ralph are helping her, they've gotta have a reason for it."

Donald nodded. "And don't forget Xion. I don't care if she's keeping secrets from us; she's a good kid, and I know she'd never work with a real bad guy!"

"Well, I dunno what to think of him," said Goofy. "But he seems like he really cares about this game, so ain't it unfair to start treatin' him like the enemy?"

"Right." There were two sides to this mess, and choosing this early would be careless on their part. "I do think we should play along, just until we get a feel for everything. Not like we've got any clues about the bugs, anyway…"

When Donald and Goofy both voiced their agreement, the trio broke apart and turned their focus back to King Candy.

Chin up and hands on his hips, Riku flashed him a grin. "Tell you what, Your Majesty. Why don't you leave the glitch to us?" At least then they'd get a chance to see her for themselves.

**x.x.x**

Sneaking into the factory proved simpler than expected, but with Sora's Sleep spells, was that really such a surprise? With the security guards down for the count, all it took was a single swing of Ralph's fists to shatter the door leading into the factory. Good riddance, in Xion's book, since it bore a grotesque picture of Vanellope colored in green. How could they treat a little kid like a criminal, anyway?

Shadows filled the next room. Red curtains spread along the round walls. At the center of the floor sat a huge red button, which Vanellope bounced on top of in a heartbeat. The second her little shoes made contact, the once dim room lit up with brightly colored letters instructing them to select a kart and little screens showcasing different models, some thick and chocolaty, others sleek and red. From beyond the curtain, a sweet scent trickled into the room. Whiffing, the air, Xion circled the wall, eying each little screen closely. This was all so new, but how did it work? Did they just have to press a button?

Huffing, Ralph tugged at one of the curtains. "Hey, what is this place? Where are all the karts?"

"We gotta make 'em!" Vanellope grinned, rubbing her hands together, but Ralph balked, stepping back and lifting his hands.

"Whoa, bad idea, kid. I don't make things, I just break them."

Pulling his focus off the screens, Sora crawled up to Ralph and sent him a wide, toothy smile. _'Aw, don't say that, Ralph! Have you ever tried making stuff before?'_

He looked to the wall, rubbing his neck. "No, but if I mess this up, then we both lose."

"Then don't mess up!" said Vanellope. "It doesn't take a genius to work that out." She sprinted across the floor, hopped up, and smacked the button of the bright red kart. The moment she made contact, the curtains pulled away, and a tinny voice blasted over their heads.

_Welcome to the bakery! Let's bake a kart!_

A whole string of lights snapped on, revealing a long hallway filled with giant tubes, crisscrossing pipes, thick, stripy funnels, and all sorts of other doodads. As she stumbled after Vanellope, Xion glimpsed all across the room, taking in the new sights until she settled on a giant image of a smiling chef above a stage topped with a giant mixing bowl, an orange trash can, and a smaller platform stuck to the center of a rounded dial.

Slow, plodding footsteps closed in from behind. "What is this, a game?" said Ralph, and Vanellope snickered.

"Technically, it's a minigame."

"A mini… game?" said Xion. "But what does that—"

That same tinny voice interrupted her by shouting, _You have one minute to win it!_

At the same time, a red timer lit up above her head, and Vanellope bolted onto a small metal podium, with Sora dashing behind her and waving at Xion to follow. "C'mon, c'mon! Time's a wasting!"

Ralph ran his hand through his messy hair. "Uh, but what are we supposed to—"

 _MIXING!_ cried the voice, and as it shouted, big, blue letters flew through the air, smacking into Ralph's face and sending him wobbling backwards. _Put the ingredients in the bowl and throw away the trash!_

That was the only warning the machine gave before the funnel sputtered out sacks of flour, hairbrushes, underwear, sugar, and socks onto the now tilting platform. Beaming, Vanellope latched onto the steering wheel, tilting the platform left and right, but with her legs so short, her head barely reached over the rail. A bar of soap, a hairbrush, and underwear all rolled into the mixing bowl, while butter, flour, and eggs all crashed into the trash bin instead. While this all went on, Sora tapped Vanellope's shoulder and hastily scribbled some notes, but the ingredients kept pouring too fast, and it got to a point where he started shaking his head like crazy and waving his arms.

Ralph was in the same boat. He grabbed his head with his hands, shouting, "Hairbrush, no! Underpants, no, no! You're getting all the wrong stuff, kid."

"I'm trying!" Vanellope snapped, but Xion snapped her fingers and called for her Keyblade, filling the room with a low _tick, tock._ The timer above their heads froze on the dot, and she climbed her way onto the podium.

"There, Vanellope. That should buy us more time."

"Ooh! What are you, a walking game genie?" She laughed, continuing to turn the wheel, but Sora and Ralph exchanged a glance and bolted for the machine before Xion got a chance to ask what a game genie even was.

Growling, Ralph dragged himself onto the platform. "We'll take it from here." That was all he got a chance to say before a fish skeleton slapped him in the face, and he ripped it off, flicking it over to the garbage.

Meanwhile, Sora flickered over the mixing bowl, plucking out the underwear, sock, hairbrush, and other junk and warping back over the trash bin. He scooped out two eggs, a stick of butter, and a flour sack and shoveled them into his arms, flashing back over the bowl just in time to crack the eggs, toss the shells over his shoulder, rip open the sack and send the flour spilling inside, and slice up the butter with the tips of his claws. He was… efficient, and when Ralph tossed him a milk carton, he squinted at the label, then pulled it open, drizzling in some but not all of the milk before he set the carton aside.

This continued for a few more seconds, with Ralph throwing brown sugar sacks, cinnamon, and other assorted baking stuff toward the bowl and Sora ripping through the packaging, measuring it out, and moving onto the next item without batting an eye. It was strange, almost as if he was another part of the machine. Was Sora always this good at baking? She leaned over the rail, brows knitted as she watched the two perform.

Vanellope, on the other hand, gave another snippy remark. "Hey, I thought you weren't good at making stuff!"

This made Ralph stop and peek down at the bowl. "Well, I guess I just got lucky this time." But not completely lucky, because that one moment of hesitation caused another sack to slam into his back, shoving him right on top of Sora and into the mixing bowl just as the clock started counting down again. If that wasn't enough, the conveyor belt beneath them pulled the bowl toward a giant egg beater, which flew down and started spinning the two around and splattering them with dough at the same time.

Though she held her breath and tried not to laugh, her body rebelled against her, and laughter bubbled from her chest to her lips. When the egg beater stopped, the bowl slid up to a large metal pan, tipping over to pour the batter inside before flipping the other way and dropping Sora and Ralph behind, all covered in goop. As funny as it all was, though, Xion hopped from the podium and climbed onto the conveyer belt, grabbing their hands and lifting them up at the cost of goopy batter on her gloves and her sleeves.

"C'mon, no sleeping on the job!" Vanellope called, rushing over to a big red pump in front of an enormous, pink oven. As soon as she reached it, big, blue letters flew through the air, and the announcer called out again.

_BAKING! Pump up the heat and hold the perfect temperature!_

At first, Vanellope tried bouncing on the pump herself, but it only took a few seconds before she looked to the others. "A little help here?"

Xion and Sora both inched forward, but Ralph barreled past them. "I'm on it!" He towered over the pump, so it made some sense, but as soon as he pushed down, the whole thing snapped, and the red of the thermometer plummeted to the very bottom.

Cringing, Xion looked to her Keyblade. Could she use Firaga to heat things up? Well, even if she could, Ralph had already snatched the hose and began huffing and puffing deep, hefty breaths. As he did, the thermometer rose, hovering just a hair below the middle. As it did, Vanellope waved her little hands.

"Almost got it… There!" The thermometer hovered just at the middle line until, _DING!_ The pan slid out the oven, Ralph dropped the hose, and he wobbled backwards, face purple and chest heaving.

Only fifteen seconds remained, and Vanellope dashed over toward another metal platform with a golden cannon fixed to the top. Jumbo-sized tubes dangled above the conveyor belt, stuffed with round discs, a rainbow of frosting, candy corn, cookie chunks, and a whole bunch of other goodies. While Sora leaped toward the cannon, Ralph snatched the controls, flashing his teeth in a broad smile. Who knew he could get so pumped?

The announcer shouted, _DECORATING!_

Not wasting a second, Vanellope said, "Wheels first!"

"How many?" said Ralph, and Vanellope rolled her eyes.

"Four, doy!"

"Got it!" He pounded the cannon, blasting the swirly target over a tube of white and pink cookies. As they rolled to the conveyor belt, the machinery buzzed and pushed them into place. In the mean time, Sora pointed at a tube of red frosting, and Vanellope nodded.

"Yep, frosting's next, and I want lots of it!"

This time, Xion took the wheel, turning the cannon toward a tube of chocolate frosting. She started hammering at the button when Ralph threw up his hands and seized the cannon.

"No way! I hate chocolate."

"But how come?" said Xion. "I always thought it was—" She stopped, instantly tearing her eyes off the tubes. Did she always love chocolate, or was it… Riku who did?

"Aw, why stop with one flavor?" said Vanellope. "Gimme a whole butt load, Ralph!"

"No problem!" Ralph slammed his fist into the cannon, but the single blast cracked the tube, sending minty green goop pouring over the kart. Even worse, the tube smacked into the next tube, and that tube smacked into the next, until all the different colored frostings oozed and melded together. By then, Sora had formed a big X with his arms, shaking his head even faster than before.

But it didn't end with frosting. Soon an avalanche of candy corn pelted the kart, followed by cookie crumbs, sprinkles, and marshmallows galore. By that point, both Ralph and Sora launched themselves off the platform and hustled toward the end of the conveyor belt. As frosting continued spilling over the machinery, Xion grimaced, but Vanellope tugged on her coat and bounced up and down.

"C'mon, slowpoke! You're gonna miss the best part."

"Oh. Right!" Sliding down, she followed Vanellope, joining Ralph and Sora at the end of the assembly line. There, a metal door showcasing a picture of a kart flashed bright blue, and the announcer shouted that the time was up. A drum roll sounded, and Vanellope fidgeted with an even bigger grin than before, while Sora leaned back, lips pulled to the side of his face, and Ralph twiddled his thumbs.

 _CONGRATULATIONS!_ the announcer said. _You did it, and here's your car…_

Then came the moment of truth. As the door slid open, Xion took a deep breath, shoulders slightly hunched as she braced herself. But, instead of a car, a tidal wave of goop, gumdrops, marshmallows, and sprinkles came drizzling down the ramp. The kart came soon after, carried by the current and smothered in a mishmash of chocolate, mint icing, even more sprinkles scattered across the shell, mismatched cookies for wheels, bent, and overall a clash of colors that left Xion utterly speechless.

Sora took one look at the sugary mess and grimaced, and while Xion understood why, his reaction pulled her lips back into a small smile, and she sauntered beside him with her hands on her hips.

"What's the matter, Sora? I thought you liked sweets."

He sighed, lifting his pen and paper and wore, _'Yeah, but that's a sugar overload!'_

Hiding his face under his hand, Ralph said, "I tried to warn you. I told you I couldn't make things, but—"

"I love it!" Vanellope's voice came out in a squeak, and she bounced around the cart. "I love it, I love it, I love it!" Zipping to the front she leaned toward the steering wheel. "Look, it's got a real engine, and look at these wheels!" She started kissing them, then bounded back to the others. "I love it! I've finally got a real kart…"

"Hmm…" Xion glanced from her to the kart, chuckling. "Well, it's unique."

"Uh, yeah! And that's the point. This car's got me written all over it." She slid over to a cart lined with frosting tubes and whipped two up like pistols. "But since you _did_ help out, I'm thinking we should all sign it. Then it'll be a _real_ work of art."

"Wow, you really think it's artistic?" said Ralph, eying it over his shoulder, but Vanellope nodded and flung him one of the tubes.

"Uh, yeah. I just said that, didn't I?" Snickering, she added, "You could totally be one of those abstract painters."

"Not that I'm complaining, but maybe we should take it slow. I'm still not used to being anything but a wrecker."

But, wrecker or not, he started drizzling the icing over the edge and spelling his name out in big, red letters, while Vanellope etched hers in a neat blue cursive. And while before Sora might've grimaced at the wave of sugary snacks, he whipped up a yellow tube and scrawled his name in uneven, drippy letters. In no time, Xion added her own mark in purple, completing the kart at long last.

With the work done, they gathered around, and Ralph set his eyes on Sora.

"Y'know, I'm impressed, kid. Why didn't you tell me you could bake?"

He scratched his cheek, a sheepish smile on his face. _'Aw, I'm not that great. I just helped with a lot of the baking back home.'_

"Really?" said Xion. "Huh. I didn't think you could cook…"

Sora's chest puffed out, and he pouted. _'What's that supposed to mean?'_

The urge to hold her breath or bite her lip took hold once more, but the temptation failed to stop her giggles from bursting out of her. "S-Sora… You should see the look on your face!"

His notepad dropped to the floor, and his arms dropped to his sides. His lower lip poked out, and he folded his arms, but this only served to squeeze laughter out of Ralph _and_ Vanellope.

"What're you trying to be, a puppy?" she said, and Xion grinned, leaning forward.

"What do you mean, 'trying?' Sora's always been like a puppy, ever since—" They were kids, except that wasn't her memory. It was Riku's. She… she still barely knew Sora, save for brief encounters at the tower. The realization alone made her stomach bubble and twist, her gaze cloud over, and spread a glacier over her body. She took two steps back, arms pulled tightly around her.

One of them was bound to ask what was wrong. It'd probably happen any second now, except the low groans of machinery filled the hall instead. A wide garage door cranked itself open, and three figures barged into the factory.

"Hiya, Ralph!"

When Xion looked up again, Riku, Donald, and Goofy stared her in the face. Immediately, she ducked behind Ralph, grabbing the edge of her hood. This in turn made Ralph send her a puzzled look.

"Hey, what's gotten into you? These guys aren't that scary."

She said nothing, which in turn made Vanellope prod her shoulder.

"I'm with stink brain on this one."

"Hey!" said Ralph, but Vanellope carried on.

"I mean, it's a giant duck, a dog in clown shoes, and some guy with old geezer hair. What're you so worked up about?"

"It's probably my fault," said Riku, and while the others inched closer, he hung back, hands in his pocket and head low. "Look, Xion, I'm not here to cause trouble. If you don't want to talk, fine. I get it." Sighing, he looked up just in time to meet a galloping Sora, who zoomed up to him in a heartbeat.

"Heh, good to see you too." But he still stayed put, causing Goofy and Donald to both look back at him, each of them wearing deep frowns.

Donald leaned past Ralph, and Xion squeaked, though she stayed plastered to the floor. "Hey, who's the kid?"

"Oh, her?" Ralph laughed. "She's nothing but a little troublemaker."

"Says the guy with wrecking ball fists." Vanellope blew a raspberry, and then her body flickered and pixelated, making Xion flinch.

"Vanellope!"

When her body stabilized, she flapped one of her hands. "Relax, Xion. I'm fine. It's not like it hurts or anything."

"But you—" She chewed the corner of her mouth, gulping. "Well, if you're sure…"

"Hmm…" Squinting, Goofy tapped the side of his head. "Say, are you the glitch?"

"My _name's_ Vanellope." She glowered, hands on her hips. "And I'm not a glitch. I just have pixlexia…"

"Wow," said Donald. "King Candy's gotta be crazy if he's scared of a little kid."

"What?!" Xion pushed away from the kart, staring Donald dead on. "Don't tell me you're working for him!"

Vanellope's eyes narrowed further. "You better not sell us out, or you'll be dealing with Captain Muscle over here. Right, Ralph?"

"Whoa, let's not get ahead of ourselves. I know these guys, and there's no way they'd help that bald-headed nelly wafer."

"Gawrsh, he didn't seem all that bad," said Goofy. "Little fussy, but he told us you fellers made a big ol' mess at the race track!"

"Yeah, but he started it!" said Ralph. "All she wanted to do was race, and he sent his little donut patrol at her like she was some kind of criminal."

Nodding, Sora scribbled a new note, complete with crude doodles of what Xion assumed were popcorn clumps. _'There were popcorn bombs blowing up everywhere, and the whole crowd went nuts! And I'm not talking about applause, either.'_

"Heh. So we've been duped… Figured as much." Shaking his head, Riku took a small, tentative step closer, sending a jolt down Xion's spine. When she winced, he stopped, his torso stooped and slack. "Okay, I get it. I'll stay back…"

Looking between her and Riku, Ralph stood up straight and folded his big, beefy arms. "Okay, there's obviously something going on between you two."

"No!" Xion squeaked. "It's nothing. I'm fine…" Except she wasn't, and her lie was about as transparent as air.

Donald wedged his way past Ralph, tugging the tail of her coat. "What's gotten into you?"

"Yeah, don't ya remember all that stuff we told ya about bottlin' up yer feelings?" said Goofy. "Sure, it's been a while, but this ain't gonna get better unless ya communicate." He swiveled around. "And that goes for you too, Riku!"

He held up his hands. "Hey, I'm all for it, but it's gotta be on her terms."

"I…" Why was he so nice? It filled her chest with a dull ache, doubt slithering into her heart. She was being irrational. She knew that she was, but he was just so… scary. So intimidating. How could she even face him when his memories swirled within her like a whirlpool?

Caught in her own dissonance, it took a moment for Sora's presence to register, and when she blinked and found a pad of paper hovering in front of her face, she instinctively scuttled back. The note read:

_'I dunno what you're really going through, but I think you two'd be really good friends if you gave him a chance. I mean, you both care about people, even if you don't always show it in the right ways.'_

"Don't think I didn't see that," said Riku, but Donald's snickering drowned out anything else he may have said.

"But it's true and you know it."

"You wish." A smirk curled across his face, and while the ache inside her softened ever so slightly, Xion looked away, instead eyeballing the kart.

"Well… don't you think you should give this kart a test run?"

"Oh, uh… There's just one teeny tiny problem." Vanellope tittered, fidgeting with the wheel. "I don't know how to drive a real kart…"

"You _what?!_ " Ralph slammed his fists down on the floor.

Out of nowhere, the lights dimmed, and an alarm siren shrieked so loud it rattled Xion's ear drums and made her slap both her hands over her ears. Red lights whirled against the walls, and a familiar tiny figure strode through the still open garage, joined by the donut cops from before and a pack of heavy set, muscled cookie men carrying batons of their own. Straightening his tie, King Candy traipsed over to Riku and the others with a sickening grin.

"Good, you found them! Now, hurry up and destroy that kart."

Spreading her arms, Xion slid in front of the car and Ralph squirted a stream of pink frosting right into King Candy's face. While he staggered back, Ralph threw himself onto the vehicle, and Xion flung herself in after him. Once Sora leaped onto the hood, Ralph launched the kart forward by swinging his enormous arms, and they whizzed past King Candy and his cronies, blew down the ramp, and swerved onto the chocolate road below.

The roars of multiple engines soon closed in, forcing Ralph to pick up his paddling. Xion, all the while, turned around and dragged the tip of her Keyblade along the road behind them. The ground rumbled, and spikes exploded behind them. A huge truck and King Candy's white kart screeched to an abrupt stop, and Riku, Donald, and Goofy swooped over the kart atop a sleek black hover board.

Smirking, Riku aimed his Keyblade back at their pursuers. "Not bad, Xion, but why stop there?" The tip began to swell with greenish black energy, and King Candy shouted from afar.

"What are you doing?! Don't you remember what I told you?"

"Sure. I just don't trust you." The moment King Candy's kart smashed through the spikes, two wide domes wrapped around him and the truck trailing behind. Their wheels froze up, plastered to the road, and Sora pulled himself onto Ralph's shoulders and threw his palms out.

Sheep cried out, and King Candy started yawning. His eyes slid closed, and he slumped over the steering wheel. For added coverage, Donald blasted smoke out the tip of his staff, swirling it around until it spread from one end of the road to the other. Even so, Ralph kept paddling on overdrive, digging his nails in as they swerved around a giant gumdrop.

"Get off the road!" said Vanellope. "Head for Diet Cola Mountain!"

Digging his nails in again, Ralph sent the kart skidding around another corner. A giant, pop bottle-shaped mountain grew larger and larger as they closed in, and the short lived silence gave way to the wailing of sirens. Sora's spell must have worn off.

Gritting her teeth, Vanellope leaned over the wheel and pointed. "Drive into the wall!"

"Where?!" said Ralph.

"Right between the two sugar free lollipops!" The lollipops in question overlapped to form an arch right at the base of the mountain.

"Wait, are you sure that's a good idea?" said Xion. "We could always open a—"

"Just do it!"

Ralph held his breath, giving the car one final push, but instead of crashing and shattering against the mountain wall, the car zipped through the gap, sending static crawling across Xion's cloak. The abrupt jerk sent them careening down the swerving, chocolate track. Without really thinking, Xion clung to Ralph's back, Sora latched onto Ralph's arm, and before any one of them managed to slow the kart's momentum, they slammed right into a low, bumpy ledge, burst out of their seats, and scattered across the cave floor.

The walls seemed to rock as Xion pushed herself up, head spinning wildly. She shut her eyes, slumping against the ledge, and took a moment to catch her breath. In that time, Riku, Donald, and Goofy passed through the wall, driving the board to a gradual stop, unlike their less than graceful entrance.

Flipped upside down, Ralph cracked a dry smile. "So, lemme get this straight. You don't know how to drive."

"Well, no, not technically," said Vanellope, "But—"

He flipped to his feet, standing on his tip toes. "What'd you think? Oh, I'll just magically win the race just because I really want to!"

"Ralph, back off!" Xion growled, sliding down to the floor and stepping to her side. "Just because she doesn't know yet doesn't mean she can't learn."

Nodding, Sora patted his hand on the front of the car. _'It can't be that hard. There's only a couple of buttons.'_

"You mean pedals," said Vanellope, and when she set her foot on one of them, the engine moaned. "Huh! I guess this one makes it go…"

"Well, I do remember some stuff about piloting Gummi Ships." Leaning over the edge, Xion squinted at the controls, but while the steering wheel and stick shift rang familiar, the three pedals at the bottom did not. There were no colorful buttons. No flashing radar screen. In fact, when she tapped another pedal, nothing happened. "Er… well, we could always experiment!"

"Fine." Ralph plopped on the ledge next to the kart. "Heh. Can't be that much harder than flying that escape pod."

"But you crashed it," said Vanellope.

"Only because of the bug! Plus, there's seven of us, and I bet if we all joined up, you'd be stealing first place in no time. Then I'll get my medal, and we can all have a good laugh."

"Uh, about that," said Riku, creeping closer to the others. "I hate to say it, but she might not get a chance _to_ race."

Vanellope froze, whipping around. "What?! But I paid my way in. There's no way I'm backing out."

"We're not trying to make you," said Donald. "But Calhoun's gotten all worked up over some Cy-Bugs, and if they _are_ still alive, then we've got bigger things to worry about than races and medals."

Rolling to his feet, Ralph spread out his arms. "No way. I saw that thing die in the taffy!"

It was true. The Cy-Bug did sink, but… Shivering, Xion pushed away from the ledges. "Wait. What if it made it out alive? It was taffy, not lava. For all we know, it could've chewed its way underground…"

"Exactly," said Riku. "Calhoun's scoping it out with Felix and Kairi, but if it's still out there, there's no way of knowing where it's at or how many eggs it's laid… This whole game's like a bomb just waiting to blow up, and if we don't do something fast, those bugs are gonna light its fuse."

And what if they made it past Sugar Rush? What if they made it to the rest of the arcade? What if they made it outside? If what they said was true, and there were more Cy-Bugs, then what stopped Axel from using them to his advantage? Could they really wait around? Could they really waste time? A little voice in the back of Xion's head called out to her. Shouldn't they go out there? Shouldn't they start searching again? What mattered more, one race and one medal, or all the lives of those both in and outside the game?

What could they do? Vanellope's hopes were riding on that race. It was her big chance, but what stopped the bugs from attacking them while they struggled to get on their feet? They'd come so close to making her dreams come true, but now…

Xion sank onto the hood of the kart, burying her face in her hands. She should've known this would happen, and she should've prepared, but Vanellope's struggles had her hook, line, and sinker.

After all, they were the same.

_**TO BE CONTINUED** _


	30. Turbotastic Pt. 1

The search for the Cy-Bugs had proven more hectic than Kairi expected. First, she, Calhoun, and Felix wound up splashing into a pit of thick, chocolaty quicksand, sinking deeper and deeper as Felix frantically hopped and squirmed. This ended abruptly when Calhoun smacked him across the face, drawing vines of giggling taffy down from the canopy. Of course, there was a simpler solution, and after a few short-lived bruises on Felix's behalf, Kairi's Zero Graviga spell tore them out of the gunk and back onto solid ground.

A quick trip to the race track had yielded few results, aside from nearly getting hosed in the face by an angry marshmallow and accusations of being 'dangerous outsiders.' Thankfully, Felix's cheery attitude had smoothed the rising tension, but like the forest, no insects swarmed their path. Now they soared through the sky, crammed inside the mended escape craft. The ship's radar spun in silence, not a blip to be found, and Felix leaned toward Calhoun with rosy cheeks and a dopey smile.

"Ma'am, I just gotta tell ya… You are one dynamite—" Before he could utter that final word, Kairi lunged behind the seat, slapped her hand over his mouth, and whispered in his ear.

"Felix, whatever you do, _don't_ call her a dynamite gal."

Nudging her hand away, Felix frowned. "But I'm just speakin' from the heart."

"I know, but Calhoun's a soldier, and sometimes even tiny things can bring back awful memories... like a Cy-Bug swallowing a loved one on her wedding day." The reveal made Felix bump into the wall, taking his hat in both hands and lowering it to his chest.

He tightened his hold on the brim of his hat, a slight tremble in his voice. "Jiminy jaminy… I had no idea you were so troubled!"

Calhoun snorted. "What are you talking about? I'm not troubled at all." Just then, the radar began a slow succession of blips. "Huh, well, it's about time this thing started working."

It started off as one tiny dot, but that one dot became two, then three. Pounding the screen, Calhoun snarled, and the ship began to dip down. The blow made those tiny dots explode into a whole cluster, and the once slow beeps of the radar began hammering away until they became a single, drawn out hum.

Couldn't it have been a fluke? Hands clasped, Kairi silently prayed for that slim possibility, and the ship accelerated, blowing over a field of red licorice grass. When it snapped to a stop, Calhoun flipped open the cockpit, launched herself out, and pointed down at the ground, no doubt expecting them to follow.

She whipped out her handheld radar, while Kairi seized Destiny's Embrace. The dirt beneath them shifted, and as soon as they stepped forward, the whole ground collapsed, plunging them into the dark. As they fell, Calhoun latched onto a dangling licorice string, grabbed Felix by his shirt, and snatched Kairi's arm with her other hand. In the process, her radar crashed into the candy floor below. Its dim screen cast a pale light upon not one, not ten, not even a hundred, but thousands of eggs. Dim green veins shimmered across their surfaces, and a colony of roaring Cy-Bugs crawled among the clusters, lighting them up as they traveled toward a gaping tunnel.

In spite of Kairi's hopes, they were already too late.

**x.x.x**

So that settled it. Unless the taffy had somehow fried that bug's circuits, the whole foundation of Sugar Rush would crumble. For all they knew, it was already on the brink. The sheer possibility cut the conversation to a halt. The atmosphere thickened. The walls seemed to crawl closer. Briefly, Riku crept toward Xion, but her past reactions gnawed at his mind, tugging him back within seconds. After all, what comfort could he really offer her? What comfort could any of them give?

Instead of giggling and offering cheery reassurance, Goofy collapsed on one of the ledges, head low, body slumped, and utterly silent. Donald stomped back and forth, his staff shaking in his feathered grip. Meanwhile, Sora pulled himself onto the kart, tapping Xion's shoulder with zero response.

Their reactions all paled to Ralph's, who hobbled back, eyes steadily widening while his mouth opened by a crack. His hands opened and closed, wrinkles lined his forehead, and he drove his fist through the cave floor.

"How could I have been so _stupid?!_ "

The impact rattled the corridor, sending Donald teetering into Goofy's knees. There was a _CRASH,_ followed by a _BANG,_ then a flash of golden light from around the corner. The combination of light and sounds made Ralph jump, and he poked his head toward the source of the racket. Naturally, the others pursued, though Vanellope skipped past the whole gang.

Unlike the mountain's entrance, this next chamber bore small signs of life. Pink wafer planks formed a half-finished arch over a pool of bubbling brown liquid. A sign described it as a diet cola hot springs, and that wasn't all.

Squinting, Ralph crouched in front of that sign. "Watch out for falling Mentos?"

Covering his mouth, Sora stood up straight and nudged Riku with an elbow. For the next few seconds, the looming danger evaporated, replaced with waves of nostalgia.

"Yeah, you throw them into pop, and it _explodes._ " Riku pointed his thumb at himself, adding, "We used to pull stunts like that all the time when we were kids."

"Wow, I didn't know he had it in him." Vanellope scooped up a chocolate chunk, then hopped back. "But just wait'll you see it up close!"

The second the crumb hit its mark, a single Mentos mint splashed into the sizzling cola. Chuckling, Goofy waddled over to the hot spring's edge just as a geyser of cola surged up, splashing the shoreline and making him yelp. He crashed into Ralph, and the two wobbled down to the ground. While they avoided the splash, the seething soft drink splattered on Donald's feathery tush, thrusting him into the air with an explosive wail.

"Hot! Hot! Hooot!" As he hit the ground, he blew on his tail feathers, then scampered right over to Vanellope. "Just whaddaya think you're doin'? Do you _want_ us to get fried?"

Vanellope's shoulders bobbed in a shrug, and she crossed her arms. "It's not my fault you didn't read."

Though Donald stomped his foot and started mumbling, Riku seized his arm and dragged him away. "C'mon, she's just a kid."

The way her body rippled the next second made Riku cringe, while Xion pulled herself all the way around the corner and toddled to Vanellope's side. When she approached, Vanellope rolled her eyes.

"Hey, how many times do I have to tell you? I'm _fine._ Sheesh…"

Once he'd gotten back to his feet, Goofy squinted at Vanellope and scratched his head. "Huh… But are ya sure you're a glitch?"

"Uh, didn't you just see me?"

"Gawrsh, it's just, somethin' about ya seems kinda…" He stopped, leaning closer. "But I guess I could be mixin' things up." Odd, but for now, Riku decided not to ask. Instead, he turned his sights to a giant shortcake framed with graham crackers and piled with colorful wrappers.

"So, what's all this about?"

"Oh! Well, I think this place was some kinda unfinished bonus level." Vanellope bounced off her perch, jogging over to the shortcake. "But _this_ is my home. Pretty cool, right?" She pulled the wrappers around herself and rolled onto her side. "See? I sleep in these candy wrappers, and I bundle myself up like a little homeless lady."

Riku flinched, hands locking up, a reaction mirrored by Xion, who pulled her fists over her chest. Slumped over, Ralph dragged his feet toward the bed and gestured at their surroundings.

"By yourself, with all this garbage around you?"

Frowning, Vanellope sat up and swung her legs over the bed. "Well, yeah. Everyone here says I'm just a mist—"

She didn't even get the chance to finish before Xion cried, "You're not a mistake! You're just… different, and they can't see that it makes you special."

"Sure." The word was scathing hot, like the bubbling cola around them. "And if I'm so _special,_ then why do they always talk like I'm some kinda freak? And why do they always try keeping me away from the track? Or the factory? Or how about everything else in this crummy game?"

Riku tipped his head toward the ceiling, tapping his foot. "Well, King Candy said it's because you'd screw up the game, but I've seen glitches. _Real_ glitches, and if you were like them, this game would've fried a long time ago."

"I…" Xion moaned, eying Riku then immediately looking away. "Right. You might've flickered a little, but at least you're still you…"

"Well, who else would I be?" said Vanellope, but Xion refused to reply.

This all must've flown over Ralph's head, because as they spoke, he started twiddling his thumbs and fidgeting in place. "Hey, I don't know much about glitches, but can't you find a better game? It's gotta beat living like a fugitive."

Groaning, Vanellope flopped on her back. "You moron. You really think I haven't tired? Well, I have, but guess what? Glitches can't leave their games…"

So she was trapped, not by walls or an endless ocean, but by the very code that gave her life. This world was a prison, but unlike the islands, it was a _real_ prison with Vanellope its sole inmate. Now it all made sense why she longed for that race. It was her one shot at proving herself to that crooked king and all the others. The specifics might've been lost to him, but with all this in mind, how could they possibly say no?

A tap on the shoulder brought his focus to Goofy, who whispered, "Can't we at least try to help her out?" He was followed up by Sora, who peered up at Riku with wide, pleading eyes.

_I know it might seem small compared to those Cy-Bugs, but this is her only chance! I don't wanna let her down…_

"Heh. You really think I'd do that, Sora?" Turning around, he waved for Donald to come closer, then slung his Keyblade over his shoulder. "Tell you what. _We'll_ track down the Cy-Bugs. You guys stay focused on the race."

Xion gasped. "But are you sure you'll be okay? This is—"

"My fault," said Ralph. "So if anyone oughta be out there, it's me, right?"

"But don't ya need that medal?" said Goofy. "Plus, if anything happens, you'll be right there to protect all the folks at the track."

"Hey, worse comes to worse, we've got backup," said Riku. "That sound fair to you, Donald?"

Donald twirled his staff, marching ahead. "Aw, of course it's fair! What're a couple of bugs to guys like us?"

Chuckling, Goofy said, "I dunno, Donald. They were givin' ya a rough time before!"

"But this time's different. Now I know what we're up against!"

"Sure you do." Riku started moving, but stopped before rounding the corner to look Xion in the eye. "And, hey, we can talk about this later, all right?"

But that could wait until the fighting was over and done. For now, they had work to do.

**x.x.x**

Once Riku and the others left, the pressure piling onto Xion's shoulders came rolling down in an avalanche. She fell back against the wall, releasing the air pent up inside her, while Ralph smashed his way through the ground, using his fists to carve a circular ditch. The next hour passed with the hum of an engine, the screeching of brakes, and occasional thuds from impromptu collisions. Sora, Xion, and Ralph probably weren't the most qualified instructors, but while the mechanics of the kart were lost to them, they circled around the track, shouting cheers, waving their hands, offering smiles and support.

Needless to say, it took time and lots of crashes, mostly at Ralph's expense. However, Vanellope's driving soon steadied, and while an accidental glitch nearly brought her crashing into the Mentos, the time soon came to march outside, head for the tracks, and watch Vanellope speed her way to victory.

When they stepped outside the mountain, the sky crackled and flashed.

"Uh… That's new," said Vanellope, pressing a finger to her chin.

Xion, on the other hand, squeezed her arms around her torso, gulping and eying the peak. "You know, maybe we should wait 'til the next race. I could get you a new coin, and—"

"Are you nuts? I'm not gonna wait 'cause of a few stupid bugs." She rolled her little hand in a fist, stretching tall. "Can't you just try and relax for a little while? Forget the bugs, forget whatever got you worked up before. You're about to see your first race _ever,_ and I'm gonna be the star."

"Mm… Right. It's too important to back down." It was gonna be fine. Riku and the others had it covered. Maybe the bugs weren't even there. Maybe the taffy had killed it! Maybe…

But was maybe really good enough?

Yet again, Xion tried shaking away the doubts, but this time both Ralph and Sora sent her probing glances. Ralph even tapped her on the back.

"Hey, I know this is none of my business, but are you sure you're up for this? If you wanna go help the others—"

"No, it's okay." She wheezed out a laugh. "I'm just… nervous, for Vanellope's sake."

Smirking, Vanellope hopped onto the hood of the kart. "What're you nervous for, dork? This'll be awesome! I can already see the stupid look on King Candy's face when I snag the first prize, and…" She stopped, fiddling with her hair. "Well, d'you think the gamers will like me?"

Sora's head bobbed up and down, grinning all the while.

"Hey, who doesn't love a brat with dirty hair?" said Ralph. That comment earned him a short-lived scowl before Xion knelt in front of Vanellope.

"And you're gonna be a brand new racer! Someone they've never seen before…"

"Yep," said Ralph. "Those other racers are such old news, they're practically stale. But you're a fresh baked cookie, hot outta the…" He stopped as soon as Vanellope started snickering.

"Do you know how cheesy that sounds?"

He slouched, pouting. "Okay, forget the food metaphors. The point is, you're a winner, and you're adorable. And who doesn't love an adorable winner?"

 _'Just big-nosed jerks with no hair.'_ Sora punctuated his note with an angry scribble of King Candy, then flopped on top of the kart. As he landed, he stopped to sniff the air, stiffening for a second before he patted the steering wheel.

Vanellope took one step toward the kart, then stopped and spun around. "Wait! There's just one teensy thing I forgot." Before anyone got a chance to ask what, she zipped back into the mountain.

Once she disappeared, Sora stiffened again. His claws gripped the wheel, and he glared at nothing in particular. The moan of another engine coupled with the honk of a horn dragged Xion's attention from the mountain to the swirling road ahead, and when a certain bald-headed midget came rolling up to them, her Keyblade materialized, and she thrust her weapon toward the car's grill.

"What do _you_ want?!"

"Yikes!" King Candy hopped out of the seat, shaking his hands. "Please, calm down! I come in— _WHOA!_ "

Sora flew at his side, fists blazing with wild green flames. This drove the king further back, but when he ducked behind a gumdrop, Ralph ripped it out of the ground, hurled it over his shoulder, and slammed his fist down.

"I've had enough of you, pillow pants!" The impact rocked the road, but King Candy tumbled away at the last second.

"N-now, I know you're upset! You've got every right to be, but you have to understand—"

"Don't even try it," Ralph growled, but when he lifted his fist, King Candy whipped out a pair of thick-framed glasses.

"You wouldn't hit a guy with glasses, would you?"

Ralph snatched the glasses and bashed them over his head, sending the king rocking into Xion's knees.

"You hit a guy _with_ glasses. Well played…"

Sora grabbed him by the cape, hoisting him off the ground, and though he kicked and squirm, one glare from those golden eyes made his body grow limp.

"Now, can't we all talk this over like grownups? You haven't even given me a chance to speak, let alone breathe."

"Because we know what you're gonna say," said Xion. "And we're not backing out of the race."

"But—"

"Oh, great! And here comes another excuse," said Ralph. "What'd that kid ever do you, anyway?"

"You've got it all wrong! I just want to _protect_ her."

"Oh yeah? Then why'd you have your children of the candy corn gang up on her?"

"I didn't! It's like I told you before, that was _their_ choice."

Sora's lips curled back, and he lifted King Candy so that he was level with his face. As he did, the color in the king's cheeks bled away, and Ralph crouched beside him, his voice a low bellow.

"Then explain the exploding popcorn."

King Candy gulped. "A necessary precaution to deal with _outsiders…_ Besides, you don't have to race anymore. Look!" He reached into his pocket, pulling out a blue ribbon. That alone made Sora loosen his grip, but when a shimmering gold medal emerged from his coat, he dropped King Candy altogether and scuttled back.

He wasn't alone in his shock. One look at the medal made Xion fumble her Keyblade, while Ralph's jaw hit the floor.

"My medal… But how?"

"Oh, who cares? It's all yours." King Candy tossed it into his hands. "See? I can be reasonable. Now, will you please give me a chance?"

Speechless, Ralph stared into his palms. It was the perfect bait, the one way to grab his attention. Knowing this, Xion glowered at the balding tyrant.

"That medal won't change a thing, so _get_ _out._ "

"All right! I can take a hint…" He zipped toward his car and dragged himself inside. "Just know that you're putting Vanellope's life at risk…"

Her throat constricted. Her locked up, and even her voice threatened to crack. "What do you mean?"

"Well, have you forgotten about those… Cy-Bugs?" Though his voice carried a sickeningly sweet edge, his words made Xion flinch. "That's right. This whole game could go down at any moment, and even if you destroy those bugs, there are… other risks involved."

No one asked, nor budged from their spots, so King Candy carried on. "I'll be frank. If Vanellope becomes part of the race roster, then she could put all of us in grave danger. The fact is, she's a glitch, and if the gamers see her glitching and being herself, they might think our game is broken. Sugar Rush could end up unplugged forever, leaving me and my subjects without a home, but poor Vanellope could never escape… She'd _die_ here, and that's one risk that'll remain with or without those insects."

The engine started to putter, and he turned the car around. "Of course, you can try if you'd like, but real heroes know when to make the hard choices, no matter how much it hurts…"

He left without another word, and the world around Xion froze. Blackness enclosed on her, devoid of sound and devoid of sights. All was still, including her. Just what was she supposed to think?

It had to be a lie. Some sick joke. He was manipulating them! They couldn't trust him. He must've had some ulterior motive. Why else would he send monsters after her? Why else would he be so desperate? So deranged? They couldn't trust him. They just couldn't. They'd come too far to let her down. How could they just… give up? It wouldn't stop the bullying. It wouldn't change a thing. Vanellope needed that race. She needed it…

They wouldn't really unplug the game… right?

The thought must've crossed Ralph's mind as well, as he glanced from the medal to the kart, his frown deepening with each second. Another flash from afar drove a wedge into Xion's chest. One bolt, two bolts, was it a signal or something worse? The air remained stagnant, the sky otherwise clear, but Sora once again bristled. There must have been a reason.

Soon Vanellope came skipping out of the mountain, and when she did, Ralph hastily tucked the medal into his shirt. He hid his hands behind his back and started whistling as if nothing had changed, but the sudden change in demeanor made her stop in her tracks.

"Okay, what happened while I was gone?"

"Uh, nothing!" said Ralph. "It just got a little quiet, so—"

"Uh huh." She turned to Xion. "Then explain why she's moping?"

"But I'm not—"

"Hey, you might have that hood, but you can't hide everything." She zipped close, hiding her hands in her pocket. "But it's okay. I've got something that'll cheer you up, but first you've gotta close your eyes." She looked to Ralph. "You too, Stinkbrain."

He lowered his head, grumbling. "Fine…"

Another glance from Vanellope made Xion wilt, but she gave a weak nod and followed suit, and soon Sora joined in as well.

There was a slight screech from below, followed by a gentle thunk. Then something loose fell upon Xion's shoulders, and a tiny hand touched her back.

"Okay, you can look now."

When she opened her eyes, Xion found a strip of candy looped around her neck, strung through a heart-shaped cookie. On the cookie, Vanellope wrote, _'To Xion'_ on one side, and just as she turned the cookie halfway, Ralph read the message on his makeshift medal.

"You're my hero…?"

Vanellope nodded, brushing her shoe against the dirt. "I just figured it'd be nice to have something in case those bugs really do eat everything… or I lose, but there's no way _that'_ s gonna happen."

Ralph grimaced. "Hey, uh… Thanks, kid, but maybe we don't need that race after all. Who needs a trophy when you've got friends like—"

Sora nudged Ralph's knee, raising his notepad. _'What're you doing?'_

"Hey, you heard what the king said!"

"Wait, you talked to _King Candy?_ " Vanellope's body flickered even wilder than before, and she hopped onto the back of the cart, peering at his chest. "Wait a minute, is that…?" She snatched the medal by the string, revealing the gold coin inside. "I can't believe this! Did you sell me out?" She spun toward the others. "Are you in on it, too?"

"No!" said Xion. "Of course not. We're not in on anything, Vanellope…"

"You're not, but… maybe I am." Ralph looked toward the mountain, hands balling shut. "Look, kid, you can't be a racer."

Those scathing words paralyzed Vanellope, and she squeaked out a single hoarse word. "What…?"

Sora, on the other hand, arched his back and flexed his claws. The black steam rising from his shoulders whipped the air, though for now he remained still. The same couldn't be said for Xion, whose hands began shaking. How could he even _say_ that? Didn't he know how important the race was? Didn't he care?

Ralph refused to meet her eyes, brushing past her and raising his fist above the kart. "I'm sorry. I know how much this race means to you, but I'm not gonna let you put your life on the line."

This time, Sora lunged in front of Vanellope with one hand on his hip and a fresh note in the other. _'Stop right there, Ralph. I'm_ _not_ _gonna let you do this.'_

Vanellope's flickers accelerated, and she stomped to the very edge of the car, leering into Ralph's face. "You know what? You can have your crummy medal!" She hurled it in his face. "I can win just fine on my own, _traitor._ " She slid into her seat, but Ralph grabbed her by the hood.

"But you don't get it, kid! If you win that race—"

_WHAM._

Sora's fist slammed into Ralph's cheek, and despite his small stature, the blow sent Ralph wobbling back, his hold on Vanellope slipping wide open. As she fell, Xion caught her in her arms. The continued flickers made her tighten her grip. It was too much. Too close…

Rubbing his cheek, Ralph rolled back to his feet. "Hey, what was that for?"

 _'It was for her.'_ Sora pointed to Vanellope. _'I know King Candy said a bunch of scary stuff, but that doesn't mean it's true! The guys outside know these games're alive, and I bet they know what'd happen if they got unplugged. They're not heartless, Ralph, and if they knew about Vanellope, I bet they'd wanna_ _help_ _her, not kill her…'_

Ralph's fist dropped like a rock in a lake, and he turned away, brushing his other hand against his shoulder. "But what if they don't?"

Sora's face wrinkled, and he crawled in front of Ralph, tapping his knee and scribbling another note. _'Then we'll talk to 'em. We'll make sure they know the whole story.'_

It was the obvious solution. Why didn't Xion think of it before? The people in Disney Town were warm, kind, and understanding. They'd never tolerate King Candy's actions, even if he was a part of the game. And if that still wasn't good enough…

Xion set Vanellope in the kart, then lifted her Keyblade. "I'm not letting you lay a finger on this car." She said it with a hint of laughter in her voice. After that punch, he'd have to be crazy to try.

But just in case, Sora stood tall, locked eyes with Ralph, and jotted one final message. _'Just because someone acts like they care doesn't mean they really do. Sometimes they're just trying to trick you, because they know you care and they think they can use that against you.'_

Just like Maleficent and all her allies… No wonder Sora lashed out. He must've known from the start. So what would he think if he knew about Chrysanthemum? Was he like King Candy, just stringing her along? She couldn't consider it. Not now. Not here. Not when any help beat enduring those memories alone…

With a dry moan, Vanellope honked the kart's horn. "Well, are you coming or not?"

Ralph slowly lifted his head, then pointed at himself. "But I almost destroyed your kart."

"Yeah, almost, but I think I can let that one slide." Winking, she patted the back of the car. "So whaddaya say, chum?"

After tapping his chin, Ralph brought his hands to his hips and beamed. "I guess we better hit the road."

In time, they reached the tracks, and Vanellope revved into action. As the group settled near the stands, Xion tried ignoring the continued flashes in the sky. The race had been going strong for several minutes, and now the monitors showed Vanellope spiraling up a chocolate cake mountain, whizzing past one kart after another. Giant ice cream scoops flew through the air. Enormous cherries lit up, exploding in smoke and splatters of whipped cream. However, Vanellope swerved between each creamy blast, earning loud, boisterous cheers from Ralph and frantic applause from Sora.

"That's it, kid! Just keep it steady. You're almost there…"

When Xion failed to comment, Sora wilted and crawled out in front of her. _'Hey, what's wrong? Aren't you excited?'_

She moaned, hugging her shoulders, but though she tried to nod her head and play cool, another flash made her stiffen on the spot. "Look at the sky. _Something's_ happening out there, and I doubt it's part of the race."

Both Sora and Ralph grimaced, then locked eyes, but Ralph soon recovered with a half-hearted laugh. "Kid, you worry too much! No wonder you've got all those grey hairs." Sora huffed, whapping his arm, and he added, "C'mon, I saw those guys kick Cy-Bug butt back in Hero's Duty, and that sergeant deals with them on a daily—"

 _POW._ An armored fist socked Ralph in the cheek, courtesy of Calhoun herself. Her sudden appearance left Xion gawking. Where'd she come from? Where were the others? A short look up soon revealed a rapidly descending hover board, from which Kairi dived to the ground and sprinted toward the group.

"Guys, we need to move! There's not much time."

"You got that right," said Calhoun, leaning straight into Ralph's face. "Hope you're happy, Wrecker, 'cause this game's about to go _down_ because of you."

"What?! But I thought you had it covered!"

But he thought wrong. Just as soon as he stopped speaking, a stream of brightly colored Cy-Bugs erupted from behind the stands. They came spewing out, sweeping over the bleachers and sending the crowd pouring out of their seats, screaming, flailing, crying, and wailing while Calhoun assaulted the bugs with lasers and Kairi spread her mines across the track. Everything else became a haze of purple flashes, smoke plumes, metallic clatter, and explosive bellows. The surprise ambush petrified Xion. She was right to worry. It was too late. What were they thinking? How could they have let this happen?!

A shadow closed in on her. Green eyes dived at her face. Metal claws snatched at her torso, but before they met their mark, a black blur slammed into its back, pinned it into the ground, and impaled its skull with the teeth of a white Keyblade.

Panting, Riku peeked over his shoulder, then gave Xion a fleeting glance. "C'mon, Xion. You've gotta stay sharp." As he spoke, several Cy-Bugs swooped at the fleeing crowd, and he launched himself into a flying dash, smashing through their shells, while barriers flashed around the citizens' bodies.

But that was hardly the end of it. Glistening green eyes eclipsed the sky in a screeching hurricane. More bugs tore the stands from the ground, while others latched onto the shimmering gold cup. As they closed in, Ralph pummeled his way toward the trophy. Violet flashes tore through the swarm. Explosions littered the track with smoke, candy, and wire. A constant stream of lasers assaulted the infestation, but the bugs persisted, forcing Calhoun back. Atop her hover board, she called to the crowd and drifted toward a distant rainbow arch.

"Listen up, people. Head to Game Central Station _now!_ "

The panicked treats nodded, then scurried ahead, but when more bugs dropped down, Goofy tumbled into the mob and smashed his shield into one of the insect's sides.

"Go on, fellers! We'll cover for ya."

If the numbers were fewer, brute force might've sufficed, but while Ralph and Goofy shattered the sugary shells of their attackers, hundreds more swept over the track. Graviga domes smashed them flat. Baas and ticking made them collapse, stiffen, and slow to a crawl. Sadly, even those spells failed to thwart the masses. For each dozen bugs caught in a Magnet spell's orbit, dozens more crashed down from the sky, and while the shock died down and Xion began ramming Cy-Bugs with Sonic Blades, even she knew this couldn't last.

Amidst the fighting, a little man in blue whistled and waved his hands. "Ralph, c'mon! That includes you, too."

He smashed through another bug, taking a glance at the screen. "No. The kid's still racing, and I'm not moving 'til she crosses that finish line."

"That's right," said Kairi. "Riku said something about that, but who…?" When she turned to the screen, the image shifted to a glittering cavern with a sloping rainbow path. Oblivious to the Cy-Bugs, Vanellope cruised up the road, and the moment she appeared, Kairi gave a loud gasp. "Wait, that's the girl on the side of the cabinet!"

The others gave a collective, "What?!"

"No way," said Ralph. "She was a part of this game the whole time?"

"I knew it!" said Goofy, whacking another Cy-Bug's rear. "I knew somethin' about that kiddo looked familiar!"

"But how?" If she was on the cabinet, then why was she a glitch? Why'd everyone treat her like an abomination? Xion may not've known much about video games, but weren't pictures important? Didn't that make _her_ important? As she bashed the ground and skewered Cy-Bugs with candied spikes, her eyes drifted to the leader board and up to King Candy's name.

He was the one who refused to let her race. He made all those excuses. He tried acting like it was all for Vanellope's sake, but what if there was more to it?

She had to know. She had to _help_ Vanellope before these insects tore the world apart. Before they destroyed what little chance she had at a brighter future. So, after slamming another ten bugs down on the mines, Xion flung herself through the rising smoke. She dived at the extra hover board, swiveled toward the finish line, and just as she spread her arms, the board flung itself down the road.

Though the others called out for her, she pressed on without looking back.

Her surroundings a blur, she wobbled and flailed, nearly flying over the edge. The pinks, reds, and other assorted colors dipped into darkness as she lurched through a tunnel, down a slope, and over a waving chocolate trail. Though the board rattled beneath her feet, she jerked forward, trying to accelerate but nearly stumbling in the process. The track took a sharp downward incline, and she stumbled back, waving her arms. Through a stroke of luck, she kept her feet glued in place, and amidst the darkness, a brownish speck came into form.

From a neighboring slope, a white figure dropped down, ramming into Vanellope's kart with a rumbling _CRASH._ Tires screeched, and Xion started chewing her lower lip. Rather than chance falling off the board, she spun her Keyblade backwards and launched herself with a thick jet of air.

The impact of the crash spun Vanellope's kart backwards. The nose of King Candy's car dug beneath the grill, and the snarling king slammed his hands down on the dashboard. "Get off my track!"

Vanellope looked back, tugging at the wheel. Her engine buzzed like saw blades. "What, are you crazy?"

King Candy ripped the metal pole holding the kart's horns and crawled onto the hood of Vanellope's vehicle. With a manic grin, he smashed the metal rod against the windshield. "I forbid you to—"

 _SHING._ Xion's Keyblade whirled into his cheek, sending him dangling over the edge of the skidding vehicles. Catching her weapon, Xion swooped down beside Vanellope and held out her other hand.

"Hop on!"

Stubborn as ever, Vanellope clung to the wheel. "But we're almost to the finish line. I'm not stopping now!"

Bubbling laughter broke through the racket, and King Candy dragged himself back onto the kart. He jabbed the rod at Xion's ribs, nearly toppling her off the board. The back of her coat dragged across the tunnel wall, and the crazy king once again drove his makeshift weapon at Vanellope. This time, however, she caught it in both hands. The moment it made contact, her body started breaking up into blue blocks, but this time, she wasn't alone.

King Candy's body wavered and flashed. Clumps of red, white, and grey overtook his colorful garb. His crown became a helmet with a red stripe down the middle, his coat and cape a white jersey, and his eyes glowed bright yellow. His form flashed from smooth polygons to blocky pixels, then back to his royal physique. It kept toggling back and forth, rosy cheeks to pasty white, and for a moment, King Candy disappeared altogether. In his place, Xion saw a girl grasping her head, red hair flashing to silver, white clothes turning bright yellow. Muscle replaced smooth skin. Black and red blocks rained down…

But there were no blocks. Xion's coat remained in place, and her skin lacked the tingle of her past distortions. Moreover, while King Candy's appearance continued wavering, Vanellope's black hair, her hoodie, her sprinkles, all of it remained between the glints of bright blue. If that was the case, then why did he change?

Biting back a scream, Xion shoved her Keyblade into the wall, blasting herself back toward the kart with a smaller gust than before. As she blew in, she leveled her Keyblade at King Candy's neck. "I know the truth. Vanellope's not just a glitch, is she? She's a part of this game! A _real_ racer…"

Vanellope's flickering ceased, and she gaped at Xion's words. "Huh? Where did _that_ come from?"

"You're on the side of the machine. That _proves_ you're not a mistake."

King Candy's flickering accelerated, and he jabbed his rod at Xion once more, stopped only by the shaft of her Keyblade. Even so, he roared with erratic laughter. "So you figured it out? Well, here, have some _candy…_ " He reached into his pocket, flinging chocolates at her face. While she swatted at the sweets, King Candy thrust the baton into her leg and cranked the lever of his kart.

Smoke oozed out the exhaust pipe. His kart revved up so much speed, Vanellope's kart toppled onto its side. Cackling, King Candy ripped the metal from her skin, and Xion clamped her teeth together, giving a muffled moan.

"I'm Turbo, the greatest racer _ever,_ and I did not reprogram this world so you, your little friends, and that halitosis ridden _warthog_ could take it away from me!"

Reprogram… That one word sent tremors down her spine. It made her cheeks, no, her whole face burn, her joints locking up, arms bent, and Keyblade seized in an unrelenting vice. Her chest quivered, and she thrust her palm out. Sparks of blue fire blasted Turbo's chest, shoving him off the back of his kart and flat against one of the cave walls. As the flames died down, smoke trailed from Xion's fingertips, and she drew back, blotting her palm against the front of her coat. All the while, Turbo tumbled across the road to snuff out the fire, and he pushed himself up with another feeble giggle.

"You're too late! Look behind you…"

All it took was a quick glimpse to discover what he meant. Even with his car unoccupied, the vehicle continued cruising down the road. The once narrow corridor began to open wide, the singular path cut in half by a narrow stone wall, with flashing arrows pointing to the left and right.

The wall stood level with Vanellope. If she didn't act fast, then—

Crouching low, Xion blew another breeze, swerving above raging karts and once again extending her hand. "Vanellope, please! We have to get out of here."

Vanellope shifted to the side, peeking at the wall, and though she gulped, when Xion leaned closer, she nudged her hand away. "Wait. I've got an idea. I've just gotta concentrate…"

"But the wall!"

She scowled, then snapped, "I can do this, Xion! All I've gotta do is… glitch."

She exhaled, and both her body and kart shivered and flashed. One moment they were cruising toward the wall, and the next, they warped to the far left, upright once more. Only Turbo's kart remained, and within seconds, it slammed into the wedge, cracks tearing through the hood. Tense, tittering laughter broke loose from Xion's lips. Suddenly numb, she swerved the board down the left tunnel.

When she finally caught up, Vanellope gave her a wink. "See? Told you I could do it."

"I… Heh. I guess I shouldn't be so surprised." She pulled the board closer, letting her Keyblade fade from her grasp. "But we really have to hurry. The Cy-Bugs are here, and—"

"I don't care!" Vanellope slammed her foot down on a pedal, and the car lurched forward. "Look, Xion, I know you're just trying to help, but why are you so _protective_ of me?"

The words slapped Xion across the cheeks, and she flinched, biting her lower lip. It was only a matter of time. She had been acting up, but why? Well, perhaps it was time to come clean.

Flipping her hood back, Xion finally said, "It's because I'm a glitch, too…"

At that moment, Vanellope slammed her foot down on the brakes. The car screeched to a stop, and she stared straight into Xion's eyes. "But you're not even _from_ a game…"

"No, but… I was made from corrupt data. Copied from someone else's memories…" She reached for a lock of her hair, hiding her face. "But now those memories are eating away at me."

A tiny gasp escaped Vanellope, and she pulled herself onto the side of the car. "Is that why you're so scared?"

She turned away, hand pressed to the wall. "Mm… It's more complicated than that." But how to explain it? Where to begin? Glitch or not, could Vanellope really understand her pain? Was it even right to trouble her with so much on the line? Perhaps it was better to keep it simple for now so not to wear her down. "I guess I just saw myself in you. Whenever you glitch, it brings back all these painful memories… Maybe I am too protective, but I can't help it!"

"Well, can't you try? I get it. These bugs are bad news, but I don't wanna give up when I've come _so close._ And if I am a real racer, then I've gotta prove it!"

"Then…" She gazed down at her hands, balling them into fists. "Then I guess I'll just have to protect you."

"As long as you don't smother me." She reached for the stick shift. "And you better not slow me down!"

"Well… I can't make any promises, Vanellope, but I'll try."

_**TO BE CONTINUED** _


	31. Turbotastic Pt. 2

_WHAM. CRASH._

The fighting dragged on. Even with darkness oozing through his veins, Riku began wobbling as he dashed across the battlefield. The sky shimmered in a glassy dome spanning from the top of the rainbow ramp to the finish line's golden frame, but cracks had already begun wedging their way across the barrier's surface. Even so, Kairi stood her ground at the foot of the bridge, one hand wrapped around her necklace while she flung her weapon in repeated Strike Raids, fired off wavering white spheres, and smothered flaming Cy-Bugs with whips of water.

Springing across the toppled stands, Sora latched onto Cy-Bugs foolish enough to try fluttering toward the barrier and tore his way through their shells with claws ablaze. Lasers continued to fly, lighting the air in a deadly display, but was it enough?

Riku choked out a hoarse laugh as he cleaved across another insect. Frozen by Dark Splicer, it became a stepping stone as he flung himself at the next bug and lobbed a ring of electric orbs at six charging foes. He'd have to thank Aqua for introducing him to Shotlocks later, but as for Ralph…

He hovered by the finish line, thrusting his fists at any Cy-Bugs that dared approach. Poor Felix stood beside him, repeatedly gesturing toward the bridge.

"Ralph, that's enough! You're gonna wear yourself out at this rate."

"I don't care," he said, swinging another punch. "It's my own fault for letting this happen!"

"Oh, fiddlesticks!" said Felix. "Beatin' yourself up ain't gonna make ya feel any better."

"But it's true!" _BAM._ Another punch sent a Cy-Bug skidding straight into a minefield. "I really thought I could be like you, Felix, but now this whole game's falling apart. If I hadn't gotten so caught up on that stupid medal, then—"

Felix placed his hand against Ralph's arm, sighing. "But you only went that far because of us. I'd say that makes me the bad guy."

"Oh, please!" said Donald. "The only real bad guys're that Gene jerk and King Candy!"

"Ya mean Turbo!" said Goofy.

"Turbo, Candy, who cares? It's not like he can do anything without a kart!"

True, Xion had taken care of that, but where was she? And what about Vanellope? Once he'd sliced across one Cy-Bug and slammed into another, Riku stole a glimpse at the screen, but three more bugs rammed into it from behind, sending it toppling toward his head like a freshly chopped tree. Grunting, he flickered out of the screen's path, landing a short distance on the ground. The cracks along the barrier widened as the Cy-Bugs crashed into from the inside and from above. The small saving grace came in the form of another surging sphere, sucking up the flailing insects with its magnetic might.

Others slowed, and Sora sniffed the air, perking moments later. _That's gotta be him!_ He flopped down from a smoldering Cy-Bug corpse, skittering toward a capsized box that once made up part of the stands.

If Sora was that pumped, it must've been for a reason, so after stabbing another circle of bugs with a ring of stalagmites, Riku hustled in hot pursuit of his friend. He tore around the corner just in time to catch Sora flying at a towering, lanky man with insane red spikes for hair. At first, he simply peeked around the edge of the box, but as soon as Sora tapped his shoulder, he sprung back. Flames swirled around his wrists, but instantly died down the moment Sora waved hello.

His enthusiasm was met with a deadpan stare, and Axel pinched the bridge of his nose. "Hey, don't you kids have an apocalypse to deal with?"

Riku swished his Keyblade out, aiming it at Axel's chest. "We do, but word on the street's that you're here for some souvenirs, and I won't let that slide."

"Great. So you know, too? Is there anyone here who _isn't_ in on it?" He threw up his hands, swiveling around. "Next thing you'll tell me is that you found a way through the barrier…"

Head tilted, Sora rubbed his cheek. _Nah. We just came here for a vacation._

He cocked an eyebrow. "You mean this whole mess was just a coincidence?"

"For us, anyway. The only reason we know about your plan's because of a cat and his giant pink marshmallow." A screech from above made Riku roll forward, and he launched his Keyblade at a Cy-Bug that came diving at Axel's back. "But you're right; we really do have other flies to swat. Guess we'll have to chat about this later."

"Heh. That's if I stick around." Axel threw out his arms, and a swirl of fire brought two spiky chakrams into his grasp. "In case you forgot, I'm a bad guy."

 _True._ Sora got down on all fours, catapulting at Axel's chest but stopping just a few inches away. _I guess we'll have to_ _ **make**_ _you stay!_

"Yeesh. Ever heard of personal space?" Two more bugs dropped down, and he launched his discs at their underbellies, slicing their shells wide open. "C'mon, it's just a game. If you were smart, you'd bail, too."

"Yeah? Well, I guess we're—"

 _CRASH._ At long last, the barrier shattered into glittering shards, and the remaining Cy-Bugs drew toward the track like a tidal wave from the sky. Immediately, Riku whipped back around. He scrambled for the bridge. For Kairi, and as he ran, several Cy-Bugs slammed into the finish line's frame, ripping its poles from the dirt. Moreover, Felix, Xion, and Ralph bolted past the wreckage, cradling Vanellope in his arms. Kairi had collapsed on her knees, but Donald and Goofy pulled her back on her feet. Quickening his stride, Riku jabbed his weapon forward, coating Kairi's skin with a shimmering green glow.

The Cy-Bugs pursued Axel and Sora like a pack of ravenous sharks. As if they'd forgotten their personal alliances, they bolted side by side, scampering at Riku's tail. The three rampaged over the bridge, blasting fireballs, lightning bolts, and sending tremors behind them. When they finally reached the top of the slope, Calhoun descended, twirling her pistol with a snarl.

"Well, look who decided to show his face again!"

Growling, Axel flung his chakrams at the approaching horde. "Look, lady, you've got every right to hate me, but shouldn't you save your ammo for these guys?"

"But why are you still here?" said Xion.

"You better talk!" said Donald, smacking his staff against his palm, but Calhoun pulled her weapon from Axel's neck, firing another round at the mechanized pests.

"Forget it. We need to blow this bridge now, or the arcade's history."

"But the game—" said Kairi between gasps, and for once, Calhoun's glare softened, grief seeping into her features.

Meanwhile, Ralph ran at the tunnel, but while he passed through, Vanellope ricocheted back. Though Ralph ran back out and tried pulling her through again, a wall flashed between them. Kept flashing as he tugged and pushed.

"Ow! Ralph, stop it. Please…" She pulled her way out of his grip, slowly backing away. "It's okay. Go on without me…"

"No!" said Xion, grabbing her little hand. "We can stop this! We can still save you… right?"

"Not without a beacon," said Calhoun, but as soon as she spoke up, Ralph squeezed past her and latched onto her hover board.

"Hey, lady! Lemme borrow this for a second."

"Are you crazy?" said Felix, but Ralph only chuckled, already kicking the board into the air.

"Kid, stay here with the others. I've got some wreckin' to do."

With a wobble and a lurch, the board shot toward Diet Cola Mountain. Then it clicked. The Mentos. The cola… Was he seriously gonna bring the whole thing down? Once Ralph became a speck on the horizon, and it didn't take long, Riku ripped open a corridor and thrust himself into the twisting black smog. However, he stopped halfway through, poking his head back outside.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but there's no way I'm letting him do this on his own."

Brow creased, Sora turned to Axel, pointed to his chest, and then the bridge. He then sprung into the portal, but before Riku pulled it shut, Xion squeezed her way in as well.

"I want to go, too, if that's okay..." She refused to look Riku in the eye, but he smiled anyway.

"Heh. Guess another Keyblade couldn't hurt." He cupped his hand over his mouth and raised his voice. "Keep an eye on Axel! We'll see you guys at the finish line."

With that, the portal closed around them, casting them into the dark. The blackness soon faded, dropping them onto a wide, round, and white field. When Riku escaped the portal, the Mentos sagged under his weight. Gulping, he pulled his focus off the ground just in time to catch Ralph battering the minty terrain. Streams of smoke burst through the gaps. The ground sank even further, but the moment Sora galloped his way, Ralph halted his assault and stared.

"What're you kids doing here?"

Riku started to reply, but only managed half a syllable before sudden weight smashed into his back, sending him and Xion flying into Ralph's chest. The impact shoved them to the volcano's edge, but Ralph dug his heels into the mints and gently pushed them back. Scooping up his Keyblade, Riku whipped around just in time to meet a face full of bright pink claws. He ducked at the last second, rolling beneath two sets of orange, spider-like legs. While their attacker's long, purple, and lobster-like body rang wholly unfamiliar, his nasally cackling coupled with his round, bald face painted a sickening picture that was only amplified by his flickering flesh and distorted voice.

"Welcome to the boss level!"

"Turbo!" Xion charged at the giant Cy-Bug, but as she drew near, he snatched her by the arms and fluttered into the air.

"Oh, did I hit a nerve?" He giggled, launching her at the mountaintop. On her way down, she flipped onto her back, tossing a Strike Raid at his chest. Chuckling, he swatted the weapon with his whip-like tail, but lightning surged down his spine. He crashed into the center of the Mentos, making the whole platform shudder. Small, circular chunks dipped down. Between the cracks, steam, bubbles, and cola spewed toward the sky. As he wobbled upright, Turbo steepled his claws and grinned.

"This is going to be more fun than I thought!"

Fangs bared, Sora rushed in from the left, but Turbo curled into his shell and launched himself like a giant cannonball. At the last second, Sora flattened himself, evading the spear-like spines lining his back. As soon as Turbo stopped, Ralph sprung up, delivering an uppercut to his cheek. The blow sent him teetering to the left, but he retaliated by lashing Ralph's chest with his tail. That one launched him through the air, but just to up the ante, Turbo reared back and pounded the ground with his legs, rattling the Mentos with the impact.

Small segments sank further, and steaming geysers gushed up in Ralph's path. Hissing, Riku swept up a breeze that swatted Ralph away as he drew within inches of the steam. He would've done more, but another _CRASH_ rocked the mints beneath him, making his knees buckle, while he rocked straight into another steaming pillar. The scathing hot gas made him wail, launching him sky high, and while he flipped forward to steady himself, Turbo's claws tore across his chest. True, his armor shielded his flesh from the blades, but the force alone knocked him further back, and Turbo immediately followed this up by kicking up a gust with his enormous wings.

Clutching his chest, Riku flickered behind Turbo. He hacked at his spine, but where Dark Splicer petrified weaker Cy-Bugs, Turbo whirled around just as Riku warped to his right and seized his arms in a crushing grip. The metallic weight pressed his muscles to the bone, threatening to snap them in two. Stars flooded his vision, blurred with the color red. Everything else became a haze until bright orange streaks assaulted Turbo's eyes, neck, shoulders, and chest. His grip relinquished, Riku dropped toward the mountaintop, his arms throbbing, but bones thankfully intact.

A glimmer of green softened the sting, and he flashed back to the solid terrain. Though he spent a few seconds gasping for air, he stopped the instant a wall of Cy-Bugs blew over the mountaintop, swirling around the edges like a living tornado. After taking one look at the rising swarm, Ralph resumed pounding the ground, but five of the bugs zoomed away from the whirling wall. As they drew near, he twirled around, smashing his knuckles into each of their shells. Unfortunately, more insects continued pouring over the peak, diving and slashing, chomping, and screeching.

They shoved the group toward the spreading geysers. With each wobbling step Riku took, more Mentos dipped downward. Faint glimmers of blue light crawled down Riku's skin. He grabbed Oathkeeper in both hands and started ramming his way through the reinforcements, and blasted his way toward Turbo while Sora clapped his hands and Xion shoved her Keyblade toward the mechanized storm.

Clocks ticked, joined by a cacophony of sheep bleats, but while some of the bugs slowed, more dropped from the air, and others stiffened in place, Turbo rocketed above them, his speed intact. Riku's charges made him tip from side to side, but he swatted him back just as he sprung up for the finishing blow, and when he thrust out his claws, Riku's dark armor peeled away. Those nails tore through the back of his vest and ripped through his flesh. Though Sora dragged his claws down Turbo's scalp, he shook him off, cackling even wilder than before.

"This new body is so _thrilling!_ Now I'm the most powerful virus in the arcade. I can take over any game that I want! In fact, just to thank you, I'll do the honors of killing you myself."

"Kids!" Ralph thundered toward Turbo, drawing his fists back for another punch when a wall of Cy-Bugs dived before him. "Gah! Get outta my way!" His attempts at smashing through the horde only brought about more laughter.

"Oh, but Ralph, this is all your doing! Yours and that little _glitch…"_ A wicked smile spread across his face, jagged and inhuman, and his neck twisted around until his eyes met Xion's.

"No way!" said Ralph. "She's not a glitch."

"Oh, but she is! She said it herself…"

"Ngh… Xion…" Riku pressed his palms down, pushing himself up on his knees. "Ignore him. He's just trying to get to your—"

"Shut up!" She wove between geysers, Keyblade glowing bright blue. Once she drew close enough, she kicked off the mints and smashed her Keyblade over his head. She jumped, then smashed, jumped, then smashed, until Turbo wised up and grabbed her around the waist, squeezing her middle while his other hand peeled back her hood.

Silver streaks bled through her otherwise black hair. Her eyes, sky blue, clashed with her face, a dead ringer for Kairi's in every other respect. Momentarily stunned, Riku could only watch as Xion squirmed in Turbo's metallic clutches.

_Riku, look out!_

When a smaller Cy-Bug lunged at his shoulder, he ducked, tumbled, and fired two small, electric spheres, but the Shotlock swayed, merely grazing the Cy-Bug's sides. While Sora flung himself at its front and shredded its back, Turbo struck Ralph with his tail again, then ascended once more.

"Do you want to know a secret?" He lifted Xion closer, her face hovering inches from his. "I nearly deleted Vanellope's code. That's why she's a glitch…"

"You _what?!_ " Ralph roared, but Turbo only laughed, hurling Xion over his shoulder and straight at a steaming column. She shut her eyes, warping back to the ground, then cruised toward his back, rolling away from his tail. While Ralph smashed his way through more Cy-Bug interference, Turbo curled up, crashing into him like an enormous, spiky bowling ball.

Though the impact shoved Ralph back, he threw his hands forward, shoving Turbo to a halt and following it up with another uppercut. However, Turbo flew up before he landed the blow, and when Xion dashed up his spine, he flipped in a barrel roll, using his tail as a tennis racket to swat her back to the edge of the mountaintop. Luckily, she caught herself on the ledge, but as Turbo's face flashed and distorted again, his grin stretched wider, and he howled another laugh.

"Even if you save her, you'll never be able to save yourself. Those memories are part of your code. They _are_ you, and they'll _devour_ you!"

Though Xion had lifted herself onto her elbows, Turbo's scalding words paralyzed her. She stiffened against the ledge, ducking her head and shutting her eyes. Hands locking up, Riku glanced from her to Turbo, but Sora barreled ahead of him, thrusting himself onto Turbo's neck and slashing at the back of his skull. Though Turbo flailed and clawed and shook with all his might, Sora clung to his rippling flesh. Seizing the moment, Riku hobbled towards Xion, weaving through geysers despite the continually descending floor. While the mints below him continued sinking, he leaped up, dragging himself onto ledge of stable Mentos. Closing in, he threw out his hand, but she refused to take it.

"Xion, c'mon! What's gotten into you?"

She tensed, dragging herself onto her elbows again. "It's nothing."

"Then why are you—"

She vanished in a swirling black cloud, and a loud _CLING_ rang in his ears. He spun back around just in time to catch Xion's Keyblade ricocheting off of a crumbling Cy-Bug. "Forget it. We need to stay focused!"

"I…" Great. More Cy-Bugs hurtled out of the whirlwind. Clamping his jaw shut, Riku thrust himself at the nearest insect, hammering in a flurry of slashes and strikes. As the bugs scattered, he slid down the incline. Though Xion hesitated, she soon pursued. On their way down, the mints slipped and shuffled. His darkness and magic spent, Riku flailed his Keyblade blindly at the continued insect shower. Two more geysers blew up in their faces, and the two sprung in opposite directions.

Rearing back, Turbo flung himself at the duo, but Ralph smashed into his side. "Kids, get off the mountain! I can take it from here."

"Can you?" His tail smacked Ralph away, and he lunged once more, flexing his spindly fingers. As he came down, Riku rolled beneath his belly, and Xion parried his claws, but he drove his legs down again, halting them both with bursts of searing gas. The steam coupled with the tremor stunned them long enough for him to snatch them both up, crushing the air from their lungs while he blasted toward the clouds. Though Sora continued ripping through his scalp, he persisted, quickening the beast of his wings. Crouching low, Ralph sprung up and latched to the tip of his tail, but the added weight did little to slow his ascent.

Turbo's extra legs snapped against Xion and Riku's waists, digging into their skin, while he grabbed their heads with his metallic fingers, fixing their eyes on the distant rainbow path. Hundreds of colored specks crept up the slope. Flashes of fire, lightning, and lasers blew at the horde, but the bugs persisted. Soon the lasers stopped. Smoke replaced the fire and lightning assaults, and the mountain grew smaller.

Sora's slashes became more erratic, but when he clawed at Turbo's eyes, the glorified insect pried him off and flung him down. He flickered back, tried again, but each time, Turbo tossed him away. The points his legs dug deeper into Riku's skin, forcing shaky breaths from his lungs. Each time he tried breathing deep, Turbo pricked him and made him scream, but he still struggled, shifting and jerking until he finally flashed onto Turbo's back.

Xion remained frozen, her face white, her eyes dilated, and her voice but a whimper. "Vanellope…"

"Too bad! Now you'll die together…"

"You wish!" said Riku, hacking at the base of Turbo's wing. The slash made him yelp, momentarily stunned, and Riku grabbed Ralph's hand, hoisting him up. "C'mon. We've gotta end this now."

"Haha! I'll end it all right!" Turbo swiveled his head around, grinning at them both. "It doesn't matter if you knock me down. You'll just fall to your deaths! It's game over for all of you…"

"No," said Ralph, gazing down at the mountaintop. "Just for me."

It was his only warning before he plunged off Turbo's back. The moment he dropped, a blur of blue light streaked down the rainbow bridge. Riku ripped his focus off Turbo, throwing his arm out to catch Ralph, but he stopped himself midway. From this high, he'd smash through the mints like a missile. It was their one shot. Their one chance to end it all…

But at what cost?

As Ralph took the fall, Xion pried herself out from Turbo's legs, flashing above him and smashing her Keyblade's teeth against his forehead. He flinched, and Sora flung fireballs into his eyes, while Riku grabbed the front of his vest, pulling a smoking ripple of darkness open and whistling for the others to follow. Ralph kept falling all the while, clutching his heart-shaped cookie medal in one hand, while he extended his other fist, and to no one in particular, began reciting a chant.

"I'm bad, and that's good. I will never be good, and that's not bad…" He unfurled his fist, eyes locked on the medal. "There's no one I'd rather be than me…"

He smashed through the Mentos bed, and Riku, Sora, and Xion sprung through the corridor. Fleeing Turbo, they crashed onto the pink wafer ramp just above the hot springs just in time to hear a car horn honk.

"Hey, outta the way!"

"Vanellope!" Beaming, Xion grabbed Riku and Sora's wrists, lunging into the car as it sped by. The four of them crammed in so fast, the tight confines of the car barely registered. The Mentos kept plumetting, and above them came Ralph, and for a split-second, Riku's skin tingled. The car, Vanellope, and everyone on board vanished in a flash of blue, only to flicker right into Ralph's trajectory, scooping him up on the hood.

"Kid!" Ralph grinned, and Vanellope grinned right back.

"Don't worry." She gave a salute. "I've got it under control!"

As further proof of this, she drove the kart straight at the wall, but instead of crashing they all flashed once more, phasing straight through it and splashing into a giant chocolate pond just in time to catch a bright orange pillar gushing out of the mountain, and a giant cloud of green specks fluttering to their doom.

And Ralph, who once hated chocolate, gleefully splashed and flopped on his back. After such a grueling fight, they all started laughing. The battle was done. The day was saved, and now only a few loose ends remained.

Once the gang returned to the ruined track, Kairi flung herself at Riku and Sora, dragging them both into a suffocating embrace. The citizens came spilling down the ramp, cheering and squealing at the now vacant skies. Well, all save for one sour green ball. The second he appeared, Donald pinned him down with his foot until Ralph scooped him up and popped him in his mouth. With Turbo gone, he had some explaining to do, and it didn't take long before he spilled the jelly beans.

"…And if she crosses the finish line, she'll become a _real_ racer, and she won't be a glitch anymore!" Whimpering, he added, "Now, can you please take me out of your filthy mouth?"

"Heh. Suit yourself." Ralph plucked him out, sticking him to a nearby lollipop. Brushing his hands together, he then turned to Felix. "So, is this the part where I say 'fix it, Felix?'"

Twirling his hammer, Felix chuckled. "Well, I _can_ fix it."

And fix it he did. With just a few swings of the hammer, the broken up chunks of the finish line snapped together. The golden frame glistened, shooting upright. In mere moments, Ralph nudged Vanellope and her kart toward the line, and both Sora and Xion hovered beside them. Sora even patted Xion's shoulder, and though she tensed, a tiny smile unfurled along her hooded face. Then, when Vanellope passed over the finish line, the checkered patterns lit up. She floated into the air, surrounded by a whirlwind of glittering pink sparkles… kinda odd, given her attitude, and the ruffled pink dress that flashed over her street clothes.

If that wasn't strange enough, the second she touched the ground, the dull, ruined landscape flooded with color. The holes, the rubble, everything flashed back into place, and sparks literally shimmered in the eyes of the racers and Sour Bill.

"Now I remember!" Plucking himself from the lollipop, Sour Bill toddled closer and cleared his throat. "All hail our rightful ruler, Princess Vanellope…"

The other racers gasped, exchanging hurried glances. The blonde girl up front inched closer, hands clasped.

"Hey, I'm _so_ sorry about the way I treated you."

A blond boy in a chocolate cap chimed in. "Yeah, they were just jokes!"

Another girl with a candle head pointed at the blonde girl. "I was just doing what Taffyta told me to do!"

"Tut, tut," said Vanellope, waving her lollipop baton. "As your merciful princess, I hereby decree that everyone who was ever mean to me shall hereby be… executed."

The racers all started sobbing and pleading for mercy, and though Donald kept his staff aimed up at Axel's chest and Kairi's Keyblade pointed at his neck, he still managed a snicker. "Well, that's dark."

"Hey, I'd take it over the sunshine and lollipops," said Calhoun.

But while tears started flowing from the racers' cheeks, Vanellope snorted and waved her free hand. "Oh, I'm just kiddin'! Stop crying, Taffyta."

With a soft little giggle, Xion knelt behind the new princess. "I think you overdid it, Vanellope."

"Pfft. Hey, just because the code says I'm a princess doesn't mean I've gotta start actin' all prissy."

"Of course not," said Kairi. "I'm technically a princess, but that doesn't stop me from whacking monsters with a giant key."

"Yeah, well that's nice and all, but I could do without all the lace." And though she'd already passed the finish line, she still flickered, slipping from her dress back into her hoodie and jeans.

Both Ralph and Xion rushed closer.

"Uh, maybe we gotta do this again—"

"I thought you were supposed to—"

"Guys. Really?" She rolled her eyes. "Didn't you see me back there? I was here." She flickered across the track. "I was waaay over there!" She flashed on top of the finish sign. "I was glitching through walls… I don't care what I'm _supposed_ to be. I've got the coolest super power out there, and there's no way I'm giving that up."

Still, that raised a few questions among the gathering of racers and sweets. Who would rule without a princess? Just what'd it mean for Sugar Rush? Well, Vanellope answered with a smirk and a snort.

"Hey, I wouldn't leave you guys hanging. I'm just thinking more along the lines of a constitutional democracy… President Vanellope von Schweetz!"

"Whatever makes you happy," said Ralph, patting her on the head. "I'd take your attitude and dirty hair over a prissy princess any day."

"Yeah, it's good that you're staying true to yourself..." Xion rubbed her neck, and Vanellope set a hand on her knee.

"Hey, hang in there. I'm sure you'll get fixed up sooner or later." She tipped her head toward her kart. "If you want, we could put _you_ in the race…"

Her shoulders drew up to her neck, then slowly sank. Though she averted her eyes, her lips curled up just enough to form a near invisible smile."Thanks, Vanellope, but I think I've had enough racing for now."

"Nooo kidding," said Ralph. "I'm starting to think I'm not cut out for all this hero stuff, and I should stick to what I do best." As a small demonstration, he smashed a dent in the ground.

"But ya worked so hard!" said Goofy.

"Yeah!" said Donald. "Aren't you tired of all that garbage? And what about all those jerks at the party?"

"Hey, if being a hero means I'd have to fight monsters all the time, I think I can handle a few snobs."

"Well, I'll have a little talk with the others," said Felix, smiling sheepishly. "We really have been treatin' ya like dirt, and I think it's time I fixed that, too."

 _'But wait a sec!'_ Sora wrote. _'You got the medal, so doesn't Gene owe you a penthouse?'_

Ralph dug the gold medal from his pocket, gave it a short look, then tossed it over his shoulder. "That crummy old thing's what started this mess in the first place, and I don't need a reminder of how lousy a hero I was." Instead, he clutched the cookie medal around his neck. "Besides, I've got a better medal now, and if Gene doesn't like it, that's his loss."

"Well, you could always come live at the castle," said Vanellope. "I'd give you the ritziest room we've got, and if anyone gave you a hard time, they'd have to deal with me." Eying Xion, she added, "And that goes for you, too!"

"Aw, kid. I'd love to, but I've got a job to do. Might not be as fancy as being president, but it's my duty, and it's a big one."

Though Xion bit her lip, the tiniest squeak of laughter crept out of her. "Ralph's not the only one. I've got… business to take care of, but I promise I'll visit every once in a while."

"Works for me! Just try to cheer up, okay?"

"Well, I'll see what I can do."

Throwing up his hands, Axel squeezed his way through the crowd. "Hey, I hate to interrupt, but I've kinda got places to be, so if you're gonna interrogate me, you might wanna make it fast."

Glowering, Calhoun yanked him by the hood of his coat. "Oh, you're not getting off the hook that easily."

He pulled away, tugging his hood free. "No need to tell me twice…"

Folding his arms, Riku traipsed in front of him. "So, what's the deal? Why does the Organization want those bugs in the first place?"

"Couldn't tell ya," he said, and Donald smacked his knee. "Gah! I'm telling the truth. All they told me was to grab some samples and get outta here."

"And you just went with it?" said Vanellope.

"Kinda had to. It's my _job._ "

"Oh, so you're a _doormat…"_

"No, I'm just playing smart." He pointed to his head. "At least, that's what I'd say, but after seeing those things up close, I'm thinking we're better off with the Heartless…"

Calhoun smacked her gun against her palm. "And the eggs?"

"Oh, my container got busted during the fight. See?" He pulled up his sleeve, revealing a smoking metal band. "Zex isn't gonna be happy that I broke his new toy, but hey. That's life."

Eying the ground, Xion squeezed her hands together. "So you're gonna keep working with them?"

"Well, yeah. It's not like I care about any of you guys—I'm a Nobody, remember?"

 _Hmm…_ Sora crawled closer, standing up straight and squinting in Axel's face. Though Axel leaned away, Sora stayed put as he wrote a new note. _'But what if you joined us? I bet you'd make an_ _awesome_ _spy, and at least then you'd have some real friends instead of being stuck with creeps like Zexion.'_

"Please, if I stuck with you runts, it'd trash my image. You're all so… sappy, and I don't want it rubbing off on me."

Kairi smiled wryly. "You know you didn't have to help us, right? You could've left that battle at any time…"

"Yeah, but the boss wants you alive." He turned away, flapping his hand. "Anyway, don't expect this to be a recurring thing."

"Fair enough," said Riku. "I'd hate to ruin your _reputation…_ "

"Ha. Well, that's all I know, so if you'll excuse me…"

"Tch." Calhoun holstered her gun, though she continued glaring daggers at the back of his head. "You better be telling the truth, or so help me—"

"It's okay," said Kairi. "Axel's helped us before. I'm sure there's a _little_ good in there, even if he won't admit it."

Though Calhoun groaned, she took a step back, letting Axel skirt by. "Hope you know what you're doing, rookie. Once he's out there…"

"I know, but if it turns out he's lying, then I'll take full responsibility." Leaning forward, she tapped Axel's shoulder. "But you probably don't want that. I can be pretty scary when I'm mad."

"You've got no idea," said Donald, but Axel shrugged and kept moseying long… well, at least until Sora became a roadblock.

_Hey, before you go… take care of that heart. And don't be a stranger!_

"A heart?" He peered halfway over his shoulder, sniggering. "Hate to break it to you, kid, but I'm hollow to the core…"

Though Sora didn't reply, a crooked grin lined his face, and he tucked his hands behind his head while he watched Axel vanish through a dark corridor.

With Axel gone and the Cy-Bugs defeated, the excitement in Sugar Rush slowly wound down. The racers and citizens dispersed, their new destinations unknown, and frankly irrelevant as far as Riku was concerned. It almost seemed too convenient. Had Axel told them the truth? And what was that about a heart? Though the group mulled it over for a while, they ultimately let it rest, though not without protest from Riku and Xion. Could they really let a Nobody off the hook that easily? What if the band was just a cover up? Sadly, they had no proper guarantee, so instead of dwelling, they shifted gears and prepared to say their goodbyes.

Needless to say, they had their share of fist bumps and even hugs from the more sentimental members of the group. Goofy, Kairi, and Sora in particular closed in to give Ralph a big squeeze, and his cheeks grew rosy red when they finally stepped away.

"Aw, guys. You're making me feel like a big teddy bear."

"That's because you are," said Kairi, making Vanellope spit out a gumball.

"Well, I wouldn't wanna sleep with a teddy bear that smelly!"

"Heh. Well, smelly or not, I'd say you outdid yourself," said Riku, extending his fist. "I'm gonna miss you, Ralph. Take care, all right?"

"You got it." He bumped his knuckles against Riku's, then proceeded to do the same to Sora. "Just try not to get eaten by any monsters. And, uh… do your homework." Ralph paused. "Unless heroes don't have homework, and I just made myself look like an idiot."

 _'No way!'_ Sora wrote. _'We've got the coolest homework ever: saving the worlds from the Heartless!'_  
  
Kairi brought her hands together, grinning. "I guess that kind of counts." She looked to Calhoun. "Well, anyway, I guess it's back to defending humanity, right? Well, good luck. And don't forget to smile!"

Crossing her arms, the sergeant snorted. And yes, the faintest hint of a smile crossed her face. "Well, I guess I've got a reason to smile this time around." She overlooked the distant candies and sweets, then turned her focus to Felix, who shuffled in place, cheeks bright red.

"Oh, uh… Well, it was an honor fightin' by your side, ma'am." After a moment of fidgeting, he hopped up and gave her a peck on the cheek, but she grabbed him by his collar, spent several seconds staring at him, then pulled him into a full on kiss on the lips.

The others watched with a mixture of gins, wide eyes, and some awkward shuffling. And then there was Vanellope, who covered her eyes and groaned about how gross it was. When the impromptu PDA ended, Calhoun popped into the escape pod, and after Ralph and Vanellope exchanged their goodbyes between vulgar nicknames, they sped back to the station, leaving Riku's gang and Xion alone on the multicolored bridge.

Clamping a hand on Xion's shoulder, Goofy said, "Are ya sure you don't wanna come with us?"

She backed away, head low. "I do, but…"

"Let me guess," said Riku. "It's too much to handle, and you're not ready."

She looked up for a moment, then ducked her head again. "There's something I have to take care of, but that's all I can say."

"Are you sure?" said Kairi. "I swear we won't judge you, no matter what it is."

She squeezed her hands again, but turned the other way. "Thanks, but… not now. Maybe someday you'll understand." The shadows at her feet rose up, but before she slipped away, she took one last look at Riku, opened her mouth, but instead of forming words, only silence escaped her, and with a small sigh, she sank into the shadowy abyss.

**x.x.x**

Ah, what a peculiar turn of events… To think that the little puppet had uncovered Axel's objective seemingly from thin air. With the barrier coiled around the castle, it was impossible for her to infiltrate on her own, so how? What was her secret? It seemed the Heartless was not to blame, if his interactions with Axel were any indication. Of course, even with the sigil's innate properties, it would have been foolish to draw conclusions based on distant observations. Much remained unclear, but once Axel had relayed his findings, Xemnas whirled away from Kingdom Hearts' light, offering a nod.

"You have done well, Axel. True, the Keybearers' intervention was… unexpected, but I applaud you for staying the course." Had a mole burrowed its way into the castle? What an amusing thought, enough to force a near inaudible laugh from Xemnas' lips. "Now, as for the samples…"

Axel lifted his left arm and pulled down his sleeve, revealing a metal band identical to the one on his right, save for the cracks and stray wires. "I'll pass 'em to Zex on the way down, but why are you so set on using those things in the first place?"

At first, Xemnas said nothing. The true reasoning behind his mission was best kept under lock and key. Axel had already wavered before, and it would be foolish to provoke any further distrust. Cliché or not, ignorance was bliss, particularly in regards to their target. With that said…

"Zexion thought their adaptational capabilities were… intriguing. It is a quality most Heartless lack, and given the strength of our adversaries, it is in our best interest to leave all roads open and utilize every opportunity to ensure our inevitable success." He strode around Axel, sweeping his arm toward the glistening moon. "The specifics are irrelevant, but so long as you remain steadfast in your duties, you shall receive your inevitable reward."

He rubbed the back of his neck, face downcast. "Heh. Right, but how long's that gonna take us?"

Xemnas stopped at the edge of the platform, lifting his chin and spreading his arms while the warm, blue moonbeams caressed his cheeks. Pressure bubbled in the air, as if Kingdom Hearts was gently pushing at his flesh, then tugging him ever so closer. It had retained the full shape of a heart for some time, yet now it appeared… bloated, like a moon on the horizon, and with each new addition, its girth expanded, spreading further across the blackened sky.

What Axel failed to realize was that Kingdom Hearts had long since amassed the hearts required to fulfill his wish. Every so often a singular heart, would pop off the congregation, only to fly back in as if dragged by an invisible hand. Fascinating, and a worthy experiment, but the true fruits of his efforts remained constricted, bound in chains beyond his gasp. Closer than before, hovering inches from his fingertips, as if taunting and teasing...

But this he could say with full confidence. "Patience, Axel. We are close to the end…" He paused, pressing his palm over his chest, softening his voice and bringing in a feigned hint of warmth. "For the time being, I recommend you get some rest. The rest of the night is yours to do as you wish…"

Though at first Axel grunted as if he was going to speak, he soon turned toward the stairs instead, shrugging as he descended.

Once he vanished, Xemnas tucked his hands into his pockets, then looked to the sky once more. Alas, the stars remained consumed by a smoky black veil. Perhaps she fared better, and was gazing upon a glittering array. Unfortunately, without a heart, their dazzling lights would only bring apathy. But then, emotions were such tiring things.

Still, a vague facsimile of a smirk began to stretch along his features. "Hmm… Perhaps it is time we crossed paths once more." Soon, anyway, though Riku remained a top priority.

The sigil had served its purpose well, but it was time to stir the pot. Then the real test would begin…

_**TO BE CONTINUED** _


	32. Yearning for What's Lost

A constant hum permeated through the cold, metallic room. Save for the dim blue glimmers of three widescreen monitors, darkness persisted from wall to wall. An array of windows zigzagged across the screens. Some showcased rotating wireframe figures with six spindly legs, spherical eyes, and dagger-like mandibles. Others displayed clusters of zeroes and ones, the font neon green against a black backdrop. Brushing his unwieldy bangs away from his eyes, Zexion grinned maniacally at the sight and rolled his chair closer to the terminal. His fingers hovered over the keys, while the pale light from the screens cast shadows along his features. The binary continued dancing from left to right in varying patterns. When it finally ceased, he rubbed his hands together. This was it…

"Hmm… But the base program's so _simple._ Eat, kill, multiply… is that really all there is?" He chuckled to himself, dragging the cursor over a clump of zeroes and ones. Perhaps he should have thanked the game designers for crafting such basic AI. The lack of complex functions left him with a blank canvas. A piece of malleable clay for him to sculpt...

He tapped the delete key, and that chunk of digits vanished, yet as he stared upon the screen, his smirk began to sag, while he sank like a rock into the cushions of his chair. True, Axel had emerged victorious, but his report… The puppet girl… How could she have possibly known?

A beep and a buzz from behind jolted him upright. A click and a slam followed, and the scent of soft soil carried through the sterile air. Swiveling his chair around, Zexion offered a nod of acknowledgement to Lexaeus. As he wandered further into the room, Zexion folded his hands in his lap and scooted aside.

"Back so soon?"

"Only for a moment." He closed in on the screens, chin up and arms crossed, though his face remained ever blank. "I see the mission was a success."

"Surprisingly. I suppose Axel isn't a lost cause yet, although…"

He looked down, brows perking. "What happened?"

Sighing, Zexion stroked his temple with his thumb. "It seems Xion caught wind of his mission. Worse, Riku and his friends entered the game as well, quite possibly destroying the element of surprise. Axel crafted a ruse for the occasion, but they may very well suspect us even now…"

"And if they do?"

"Hmm… A fair point. It's not as though they know the specifics of our plan, and even if they did, the rules of the game no longer apply. Still, it's deplorable; that Xion discovered his mission at all suggests that someone is leaking information again, yet I've not noticed a foreign scent in months…" Thus, it was _impossible_ for an intruder to break in, save for perhaps his brief moments of absence. Even then, however, wouldn't Xemnas and the others have noticed? After Sora's infiltrations, they knew better than to lower their guards! They simply couldn't _afford_ to…

Without even meaning to, Zexion clutched the arms of his chair in a crushing grip, hunching his back and snarling at the screens. That was foolish on his part; what did he have to worry about? Frustrating as it was, this was no time to let fabricated rage take hold within his hollow chest. No, this _was_ a setback, but nothing they couldn't contend to.

Ultimately, Zexion deflated, falling back against the cushions and letting his hands drop to his lap once more. When he next spoke, his words trickled out of him like slow, dripping water, his voice softer than before. "I'm not sure what to make of it. It doesn't make an inkling of sense…"

Yet again, Lexaeus resumed a blank expression, save for a wrinkled forehead and slightly narrowed eyes. "Then we're on even ground, or have you forgotten the sigil?"

"Of course not. I'm not daft, but as a faithful member of this Organization, I can't ignore this… interference, nor should you!" He pushed away from the chair, nudging it back with his boot while he stared into Lexaeus' eyes. "It's not as though the others have X's carved into their flesh, so…" He paused. "Just promise me you'll stay diligent."

"I will." His forehead crinkled further, and he stroked his chin. "By the way, has Xemnas informed you of our next objective?"

He raised his index finger, about to scoff at his remark, but at the last second, he turned away, instead mirroring Lexaeus' gesture. Why would he ask when the question answered itself? Naturally, given his rank, every new decision went straight to him… well, him and Saïx, but surely Lexaeus knew. So why ask at all? What was he thinking?

The answer came not with words, but the faintest trace of a smile.

**x.x.x**

After duking it out with killer insects, teetering across a sinking Mentos bed, and watching a mountain gush deadly cola, the tower's tranquility was a welcome change of pace. Gone were the bright colors and tooth-rotting scents, replaced with cool, moist air, damp beds of grass, and a skyline lit with twinkling dots. Gaping, black gaps spread where smaller clusters of stars once shone. But that's just how it was, wasn't it? How it'd stay, too, as long as they ignored the Door, and as long as this fight dragged on.

Heh. It was stupid. Ven should've grinned, he should've burst out laughing at their last victory. They got to fight through a _video game,_ but no matter how hard he tried, silence pervaded. He could feel Sora's claws flexing, digging into the cushy grass. He felt him roll onto his side, felt his cheek rest in his palm. Limbs jerked around like those of a marionette's, with Sora as the puppet master. Ven couldn't breathe, couldn't blink, couldn't even turn his head. His gaze trailed along the orange glow that spanned the horizon, but only because Sora looked that way; every movement was borrowed, and his voice mute to all but two people.

Sure, the others encouraged Sora to jot down Ven's words, but it wasn't the same. He remained an outsider, invisible, unheard… They probably forgot all about him, not that he could blame them.

As Sora slowly breathed in, the crisp scent of bark and pine needles melded with the moisture of the grass below. When he peeked over the cliff, the steep, rocky incline sank into a blanket of crawling clouds. Sadly, the absence of trickling waterfalls and a shimmering gold castle weakened the nostalgia of this starlit night. Even then, streaks of light shot across the gaps in the stars, and Sora sprung up, lips pulling into a smile so broad, his facial muscles pinched.

_Ven, didja see that?_

Of course he saw, though it took a few seconds for him to reply. " _Right. A meteor shower… Man, we really lucked out tonight!"_

His voice lacked the energy it might've carried all those years ago, when he rushed out of bed, barreled down from the castle, and parked himself along the cliffs of his home. Had the novelty really worn off? Well, maybe a little. After all, stars blinking out meant the end of a world, so what'd shooting stars mean? Were they really worth celebrating anymore?

…What'd gotten into him, thinking like that? What happened to thinking positive, keeping his head high, and taking everything with a smile?

A breeze rustled Sora's hair and rattled the branches of the nearby trees. Moments passed without a word until Sora crossed his arms and pouted, proving that he'd caught on.

_Hey, are you_ _**sure** _ _you're okay?_

He would've grimaced or shuddered or rubbed his neck if he could. Instead, he just tittered, hesitating before speaking. _"'Course I am. I'm just… tired. I mean, all those bugs, fighting Turbo… I'm surprised you haven't passed out yet."_

 _Aw, c'mon! I'm not that lazy._ He sank back down, leaning his weight onto his hands. _But Ven, you've been really quiet lately. It's not like you at all…_

_"Well, uh… I just haven't had as much to talk about. There's so many other people around us these days, and that's fine! You deserve to be happy…"_

_But so do you._

Here he would've flinched. _"But… I am happy. Really."_ Wasn't he? Well, sometimes. Most of the time? It was fine. He was fine. Everything was A-okay.

 _Ven…_ Sora arched his back, crossing his arms, while his lower lip poked out and the rest of his face scrunched up. _You sure don't sound happy, and don't try to tell me it's nothing._

_"But…"_

_Didja think I wouldn't notice?_

He clammed up, which was probably a stupid decision, because Sora got back up, slapped his hands on his hips, and spun toward the tower. _Don't make me get Aqua._

He would've waved his hands in protest, but all he could manage was a tiny yelp. _"Aw, c'mon. It's nothing serious!"_

_Then what is it?_

_"I'm…"_ A sigh slipped out of him despite his best efforts. _"Look, I don't wanna drag you down."_

The stiffness in Sora's face subsided, and he wilted, loosening his hold on his arms. _But why would you? We're friends, and you've spent loads of time trying to cheer me up. Don't you think it's time I paid you back?_

_"But I don't wanna be selfish, either."_

_What? Since when are you selfish? You're one of the nicest guys I know!_

_"Heh… Well, I try, but…"_

Was he being too nice? Had he become some kinda doormat without even meaning to? Even if he had, if he told the full truth, who knew what it'd do to Sora? A flash of white walls, scraping claws, and stabbing, twisting pain gripped him for all of two seconds. What if Sora tried again? What if he succeeded? There was still no telling what'd happen if Ven returned to his body…

Or if Sora could survive their separation.

So what could he do? What could he say? Master Eraqus had always said to speak honestly and from the heart. If he lied and Sora learned the truth alter on, what would he think? Would he even trust Ven anymore? What would it do to their friendship, and what would it do to him? Sora'd already suffered so much. He deserved better. He deserved a happy, carefree…

Oh, who was Ven kidding?

Sora'd already caught on. His suspicions would stay even if Ven shut his trap, and if he didn't say something, then the pressure would keep piling… He couldn't reveal everything, but even then, other desires gnawed at him besides his hope for freedom.

_"Well… To tell you the truth, I miss Aqua. Don't get me wrong; your friends are great, and I don't wanna take you away from 'em, but…"_

_You're feeling left out, aren't you?_

Geez. Was it that obvious? He would've cracked a sheepish smile, maybe scratched his cheek, but as always, only his voice was left to convey his feelings. " _Guess there's no fooling you."_

 _Nope!_ Sora bumped his fist against his chest, and while another grin crawled across his face, it only formed halfway before he sank back onto the grass. _Y'know, you could've said something sooner._

_"But you were so happy, and I didn't wanna ruin things for you."_

_Aw, don't say stuff like that!_

_"But it's true! I_ _**know**_ _you missed 'em, and now you've got the chance to go on a real adventure together."_

_Uh, Ven? We've been on tons of adventures already! Plus, it **has** been pretty crowded…_

_"Heh. I wasn't gonna say anything, but—"_

_Hey, just 'cause they're my friends doesn't mean I've gotta spend all my time with 'em. They could probably use a break, and I don't wanna hog the spotlight!_

_"From Donald and Goofy? But I'm sure they love having you around."_

His words made Sora wince. _Actually, I meant Riku and Kairi. The fact is, they haven't had a lot of time to themselves, and with so many people around 'em, I bet it's tough being open with each other._

Open about… _"Oh! I get it."_ Come to think of it, when _was_ the last time those two spent time alone? Even when they danced around the campfire, a whole crowd of animals joined the fun.

_Yep! And I miss hanging out like this, and I definitely miss Aqua._

_"Man, so I got worked up over nothing?"_

_Pretty much._

He shifted forward, climbing back on his feet and brushing the grass off his jacket. _I'm just glad you told me. You shouldn't have to keep secrets for my sake._

_"Heh. Well, I'll try not to hold back next time."_

At least with some things. The full truth remained locked in a chest buried at the bottom of the sea. His yearning to feel the wind tickle his cheeks, to feel Aqua's firm yet warm embrace, to soar on his Glider, touching the stars… It was too selfish. Too risky. He'd made it this long, so what was another few months? Another year? Sooner or later, it'd work out…

Maybe then he'd tell the truth.

**x.x.x**

"All right. Just have to focus…"

Normally, he would've waited to train. Though a day had passed, his back still stung from getting shredded by Turbo's claws. His muscles still twinged from all that sprinting, rolling, jumping, and thrusting. Sure, he'd dozed on the way back from Disney Town, but while Donald and Goofy settled matters with that pesky cat, Riku remained on standby. Without an immediate objective, he could've, and probably should've taken the rest of the day off. The fact was, their attempted vacation ended as soon as they crossed paths with Xion, and past experiences had taught him not to push himself over the edge. If Kairi caught him, she'd probably stare him down, hands on her hips, until he relented and put his weapon away.

But she was down in the library, raiding the bookshelves with Belle, leaving him in the solitude of the castle chapel. From there, he'd slipped deeper into the castle, into the vast, empty ballroom where Maleficent met her end. As luck would have it, the towering ceiling and wide, round space created the perfect arena for some casual target practice. So, twirling Oathkeeper, he took aim at a pile of rubble, but which element to use next? What could he do to up the ante? Could he use something unconventional for Shotlocks, like Stop or Gravity? What about multiple elements at once?

Before he could entertain these ideas, a light clinking sound smashed through his focus like a hammer on glass. When he peeked over his shoulder, Aqua stopped, offering a tiny wave.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt you."

He shrugged his shoulders, letting his weapon fall to his side. "Nah, it's fine. Just wasn't expecting company."

"Well, I hope I'm not imposing." Her laugh slipped out of her like a gentle breeze, and she continued her approach. "Though, if you're training, I've always found it easier with a partner."

"Point. And it's not like that rubble's gonna fight back…" But just for emphasis, he flicked Oathkeeper toward the pile, striking it with a bright yellow blast that scattered sparks on impact. "You sure you aren't too busy, though?"

"I think I can spare a little time. After all, it's a Master's responsibility to nurture the next generation." She stretched her arm, calling her Keyblade in a twist of glimmering lights.

He looked away to hide the stupid smile that overtook his face. On one hand, a private lesson with a real Keyblade Master meant potentially picking up new tricks, like those oh-so-elusive Command Styles. On the other hand, he wasn't Sora, and acting like a puppy hyped up on sugar just wasn't his style. Instead, he rubbed his chin and tucked his other hand behind his back, feigning uncertainty.

"Hmm… I don't know. Sounds like a lot of pressure."

"Then just think of this as a friendly spar."

It took a few more seconds before he finally dropped the act. "Hey, if it means skipping the lectures, that's fine by me."

His snappy comment made her cover her mouth, muffling the whisper of laughter that wormed its way out of her. "My Master probably would have started with lectures. If you were his apprentice, he'd assign you an entire shelf's worth of books on magic theory, but…" Her smile faltered, and she shook her head. "Well, I'd hate to bore you when you already know the basics."

"Hold it." Riku raised his other palm, brow creased and nose wrinkling. "Are there really that many books on magic?" Sure, it made sense on some level, but other than some rudimentary lessons from Donald and Merlin, he'd always picked up skills on the go.

"Oh, our castle library had hundreds of volumes, covering everything from history to practice and even advanced melding…" Trailing off, she stared at the floor, while her shoulders sank like rocks in a pond, and her once straight posture grew slack. "But that was a long time ago, and we don't have the time nor luxury for traditional training."

"No, I guess not." He fell against the wall, slumping. "It's too bad… I bet it would've made a huge difference before. Might've even stopped me from making all those mistakes if…" He stopped. "Sorry. I don't want to put pressure on you. It's _not_ your fault that things turned out this way."

"I suppose it isn't." Yet she refused to meet his eyes, and her words rang hollow, as if she wasn't entirely convinced. "Perhaps if I was less experienced, I might have blamed you for abandoning the door, but you had responsibility thrust on you without the guidance you deserved. You're young, Riku, and without the knowledge of the Lanes Between, I can see why you hesitated."

"Yeah, but I should've known. You made it to the islands way before the walls broke down."

"But you were just a kid. I don't think anyone expected you to remember…"

"No, but I knew you came to the islands. I _never_ forgot that…" He clung to those memories desperately, even if the specifics faded over time. He kept reminding himself that someone strong, someone cool had promised to show him the way, how he'd held a giant Key-sword, how for once, and how someone totally new drifted along the shore. Sure, it was stupid to wallow in guilt, but what if things had gone differently? If that man had found him, then maybe…

A hand touched his shoulder, and when he looked up again, Aqua had closed the distance between them. "Would you close the door now if given the chance?"

"Of course! I'd do it in a heartbeat." Didn't it go without saying? Who would want to let the worlds rot, other than a darkness-crazed maniac like Ansem? Even back then, the chains of regret constricted and crushed him. He'd made his choice with the full knowledge of the consequences, and now, almost two years later, worlds continued to fall.

For all they knew, they'd run into others like Tiz in the future. Where before the worlds' downfall occurred out of sight, sooner or later, there'd be no escape. If anything, that gave more incentive for them to wrap this all up…

Though Aqua lingered for a moment, she soon withdrew, head high and hand clasped over her pendant. "Then you have nothing to be ashamed of." Her voice carried a tenderness like a mother soothing her child, and she swept her Keyblade toward the center of the room. "But if that's still not enough, you're welcome to direct your frustrations at me."

Riku lurched away from the wall, eyes wide in alarm. "No way! I don't want to…" Well, maybe hurting her wasn't a real issue, but why would he want to aim his feelings at her when she and nothing to do with them in the first place?

"You wanted a sparring partner, didn't you?"

"Well, yeah, but it's not like I blame you for any of this."

"And I never said you did, but I _was_ the one who started this discussion. More importantly, I _want_ you to use your full strength." Her lips curled into an impish smile, and her voice took on a sly tone. "If you have to, pretend I'm a Heartless."

Snorting, Riku leaned toward her and reached for his hip. "No offense, Aqua, but I don't know if you've got what it takes."

"Are you saying I'm not scary enough?"

He locked eyes with her, failing to hide his growing smirk. "Not even close."

A fleeting, near silent burst of laughter was her initial response before she locked her Keyblade in a vice and straightened her stance. "Well, I'll try my best not to bore you."

Brisk as lightning, she tore across the floor. The teeth of her Keyblade swerved toward his neck, but Riku dropped and rolled beneath her weapon. Sliding to a stop behind her, he thrust at her back, but she whipped around, parrying his Key with a single, decisive swing. Grinning, Riku sprung backwards, and as soon as his feet hit the floor, he catapulted himself at her with his Keyblade outstretched. Though he lunged all across the room, Aqua danced between his strikes, caught in a string of flips, spins, and cartwheels.

As he took his fifth lunge, the air surrounding her rippled, and he slammed into a wall of interlocking hexagons, jolting to a stop. The barrier trembled. The plates blew apart, shoving Riku back with explosive force. Wincing and hissing, he flipped forward, sending Oathkeeper twirling for Aqua's waist as the last plates of her barrier receded. Like before, she cartwheeled away, and the Keyblade breezed through thin air.

Well, she wanted his full strength, so why not shake things up? Breathing slowly, he thrust Oathkeeper toward the ceiling, spreading a pulsating dome over Aqua's head and stopping her mid cartwheel. The walls of the dome stretched toward the floor, but a small bead of light swelled at her Keyblade's tip. A whirling wall of white and black light flashed up from her feet, and the Graviga dome blinked out of sight. When she raised her Keyblade again, Riku flung himself into one dodge roll, followed by another, but while his gut told him to keep an eye out for multicolored streaks, Aqua became a human missile, her body a blur as she cruised his way.

So she could use Sonic Blade, too, but what about her magic? Where were the swirls of raging fire? The relentless light bullets raining from the sky? When Aqua closed in, Riku raised his Keyblade to block, but as he lunged for a counter strike, she bounced up, then kicked off of the air itself and whacked her weapon against his back. Grunting, he caught himself on his palms, then rolled to the left when she shot down a second time. When she hit the floor, he launched his feet forward, striking her in the side, but while she wobbled backwards, she soon retaliated, thrusting her entire weight into his back.

This time, he warped across the room, flooding the air with bright orange streaks. The first two projectiles crashed into Aqua's back, but she whipped back around, deflecting subsequent blasts with a barrier. As the blasts surged toward Riku once more, he cloaked himself in a whirlwind, sending them scattering toward the walls. Smoke spewed from his weapon. The entire room darkened, and once the barrier receded, a ring of lightning bolts surged from the ceiling.

She tumbled away, breezing between the crashing bolts. Had she expected it, or was she just that fast? While a wave of relief washed over him that she'd avoided a point-blank strike, he hoisted his Keyblade over his shoulder and smashed its teeth into the floor. The entire ballroom shuddered and quaked, and Aqua teetered over, her balance compromised. Gulping, Riku plunged into a black haze. He dropped before Aqua, thrusting in a violent frenzy, while black ribbons curled down from his neck and latched to his skin.

He swiped at her shoulders, but she vanished in a flash. Motion from the corner of his eye made him pivot in time to parry her Keyblade with his own. When Riku thrust again, Aqua flipped backwards, and he chuckled at the display.

"Since when can you teleport, anyway?"

"Oh, I always could, though the range is more limited than your corridors." She held her Keyblade level with his chest, though refrained from attacking for now. "By the way, that was an excellent use of your Quake spell."

"Heh. Well, I had to do _something_ to slow you down, and since you wouldn't stop prancing around, I figured I'd shake things up a bit." He winked, snickering despite the earth-shattering atrociousness of that pun.

Though she covered her face for a moment, Aqua wheezed a single chuckle. "If your words were weapons, I'd have already lost."

He lowered Oathkeeper and clenched his other fist, biting his lip to contain another snicker. "Then maybe I should _pun_ ish you for all that dodging."

"Riku…" Her voice colder than before, she met his gaze with a blank stare, though her icy tone soon cracked, with slivers of warmth trickling back in. "Remember, a real enemy won't give you a chance to crack jokes."

Backing away, he readied his weapon. "Then let's kick things up a notch. No more holding back!"

Fueled by darkness, he rushed at Aqua so fast that his feet barely touched the floor. He struck with a flurry of thrusts, but each swing ended with the clatter of clashing keys. They danced around one another, slashing and parrying until the rippling of a budding barrier sent Riku doubling back. Once it faded, he charged, spewing bright blue flames. She twirled out of the way, taking the bait, and he warped behind her, swiping with Oathkeeper's blunt side.

Instead of freezing her, she merely stumbled, and when he flickered to her left, she vanished. A blow to the ribs sent him plummeting. On his way down, he flipped upright, jabbing at her waist, but when shimmering plates appeared, he withdrew.

"Aqua, c'mon! I said no holding back. Isn't it about time you used your magic?" She didn't need to pull punches for his sake. He _needed_ the challenge. He needed to toughen up. After a whole year locked in data, she, Kairi, and all the others strode miles ahead. So why? Why was she playing safe? Why stick to dodging when she could do so much more?

He waited for a response even after she looked away. Her face hidden, she clutched her Keyblade in a crushing grip. She stood still. Stayed silent.

It didn't last long.

One moment, her back faced him, and the next, she came at him, surrounded by a ring of surging electricity. She slammed into him, eyes widening upon impact, but he dug his heels into the ground, clenching his teeth and shaking from the currents shooting through his body. Even so, he smiled, shoving himself forward and spinning like a top. As expected, she tumbled away, but when a trail of ice shot at her feet, she rocketed off the ground. She plunged down at him, and his surroundings turned searing white, drowning her out entirely.

Impulsively, Riku threw himself toward the floor. His skin tingled. His body stretched, and black smog swallowed him from head to toe. He shot away from the light as a mere, shadowy streak, emerging from darkness just in time to catch a dense, white column striking the ground. Another white flash from above propelled him into another Dark Roll. Then another. Pillar after pillar crashed at his trail, but he kept rolling until his breaths became wheezes and he simply had to stop.

The ballroom shivered one last time, but Aqua breezed over the ground and shot toward his side. Grunting, he dispersed the sparks with an arc of wind. Blue embers danced in his palm, and he lifted his hand, ready to unleash Dark Firaga…

But he stopped, curling his fingers against his palm and snuffing out the flames. A chill spread as mist swirled around Oathkeeper's end. Of course, she disappeared _again,_ leaving an empty ice crystal in her place, and while he started to turn around, a firm grip on his shoulder petrified him.

"Riku, that's enough."

He bristled at first, and his entire face pinched tight, but within seconds, the tension trickled out of him. His heart throbbed beat by beat, and only now did the presence of slick sweat along his cheeks register. It was fine. This was a spar. Not like they meant to hurt each other. She was right. Of course she was. Even so, he muttered a reply.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—"

"Hesitate? Well, this was never meant to be a serious battle."

"Yeah, I know…" He rubbed his neck, sighing. "But you wanted to see my full power, and I still wound up pulling punches."

"So? You're not the only one." Stepping away, she glanced around the room, then waved for him to follow. The reason became clear when she settled on the floor, crossing her legs and pressing her back into the wall.

Soon, Riku plopped beside her, tipping his head back and shutting his eyes. A few minutes passed without a single word, but eventually Riku opened his eyes once more, shifting to face her directly. "Say, how come you took so long to use magic? Isn't that your specialty?"

"That's the whole reason I refrained." She gazed at her hands, slouching. "I wanted to train you, not hurt you. He would have…" She paused. "Never mind. It's not important."

His eyes slowly drew wider, and he scooted closer, leaning over with his hands pressed to his thighs. "Aqua, is this about—"

"…Yes. It's about Terra." She averted her eyes again, gripping and releasing the white cloth around her waist. The next time she spoke, she did so slowly, as if contemplating each word. "You said you remember me, but what about him? He was tall, strong… He had brown hair, and—"

"I know." Heh. So it was true, then. Terra was that man from all those years ago. "But he said I shouldn't talk about him. Said the 'magic' would wear off…" Sure, it was a little childish to believe that now, but silly or not, he'd clutched that promise close to his heart. Breaking it now just seemed… strange, even if she'd uncovered the truth herself.

"…It figures." Her voice carried an almost bubbly air, if each bubble popped after forming. "He was always sentimental. Always loyal… By keeping it secret, he probably he thought he could protect you."

"Yeah, but he said I'd find him someday…"

"And if given the chance, I'm sure he'd search for you. I doubt he'd rest a minute…"

"Then…" Was it even right to ask? Was it even necessary? Aqua had vanished into the Realm of Darkness. Ven, whoever he was, became trapped inside Sora's body. That Terra hadn't surfaced at all beyond the simulation cast storm clouds above his head. She'd already mentioned how he'd lost control. Her past talk of Xehanort painted a grim picture, and Riku reflexively reached for his chest.

Ansem was Xehanort's Heartless, and he tried twice to claim Riku's body. So what'd that mean for Terra? What had happened? Why had he lost control? He'd refrained from asking before, clinging to the desperate hope that he was somebody else and that this Terra was an unrelated friend. He did so even when reality smacked him in the face. How stupid. How naïve…

Even so, he forced the words from his lips. "Where is he now?"

She flinched, hands clenching and back arching. Her breathing slowed, and her voice grew monotone. "He was taken by Xehanort. You should know that by now…"

He folded his arms, nodding. "But Xehanort became a Heartless." And if Sora was any indication, and if this Terra was half as strong as he'd appeared, then what about his Nobody?

She concealed her eyes beneath her hand, pressing her elbow into her knee. "It's true. His body must exist somewhere, but that doesn't mean it's _him._ Terra would _never_ toy with the hearts of innocent people. He'd never force others into the darkness! He'd know better, and if he was still there, he'd fight back, just like he did before… Just like when…"

He reached for her arm, then pulled back, casting a glance at another pile of debris. "Aqua, it's…"

"No. I can deny it all I like, but it's _not_ okay." Briefly, she peeked at Riku, but just as soon as her eyes fell on him, she pried them away. "I know it isn't _entirely_ my fault, but I really thought that I could save him. I wanted to believe that my sacrifice would grant him a happy ending, but instead… Well, we've both seen the results. This isn't what Terra wanted…"

No. Of course not. The man he'd met all those years ago seemed so kind. So sincere. If Riku shut his eyes, he could still feel Terra reaching down, ruffling his hair. His words of support sparked a fire inside Riku that only burned brighter as the years sailed by.

"Heh… Well, you're not alone in feeling that way. Don't forget, I'm the moron who doomed the universe. I threw my responsibilities aside to save one person, and that was after I let my world fall apart… But see, I _knew_ what I was getting into with the Door. You didn't."

"Well, yes, but it's easy enough to rationalize how we should feel. Changing it is another matter entirely…" She reached behind her back, digging out her Wayfinder and curling her fingers between its points. "The last time I spoke to Terra, I said that he'd go astray… If I'd have known what'd follow, I—" She stopped, voice lowering. "I'd apologize again and again, but would that even be enough?"

"Hey, he's your friend. I'm sure he'd understand." More importantly, he'd probably tell her to stop beating herself up. After all, wasn't that what friends were for? Time and time again, he'd let his own guilt pile on top of him, but Kairi, Sora… Donald and Goofy, even Xiruk knew better than to let that slide.

"Perhaps, but it was my lack of faith that _led_ him astray." She pulled the Wayfinder over her chest, shutting her eyes. "Terra tried so hard. He wanted nothing more than to impress our Master and become a hero, but he struggled with darkness, and because of it, failed to earn his Mark of Mastery. I could tell it crushed him, but he kept trying... I think he tried harder than any of us, but I still scolded him." Her voice dropped even lower, practically a mutter. "Instead of offering my support, I carved a wedge between us…"

"And you regret it, don't you?"

"Of course! There's not a day that goes by that I _don't_ regret what I said… I've had over ten years to dwell on it, and now that I've seen what's become of him, it's only gotten worse…" She cupped her other hand over her fist, holding it steady. "I don't want to lose hope. I can't afford to when there's so much at stake, and I know that he'd want someone to show you the way."

"Then… what if I told you I talked to him? Well, I don't know if it was _really_ him, but…"

Her eyes snapped open, and she shifted to face him directly, although her hands remained clamped around her charm. "What are you talking about, Riku?"

He reached for the side of his neck, exhaling softly. "Just when Ansem was about to swallow my heart, I saw a light… Then _he_ came to me. He told me not to give up, and he put things into perspective. My hopes, my fears… He gave me the strength to keep fighting." Sure, he might've just been an illusion, but even then, "A guy like that doesn't just disappear. Even if the Terra I saw was just a piece of my memory, that doesn't mean he's gone."

"No… He'd never surrender to Xehanort. I'm sure he kept fighting long after I left, but…" She opened her hands, staring down into her palms. "What am I saying? No matter what happened back then, our bond _can't_ be broken."

"Heh. Something tells me he'd understand. I mean, Xehanort must've held the upper hand for a while, or this world never would've fallen."

"And he did stab himself with Xehanort's Keyblade… For all I know, that sealed away his heart. Perhaps it sealed them both…" Tucking her Wayfinder away, she rolled to her feet, taking a whiff of the dusty air before releasing a steady breath. "For now, we can only speculate, but I know one thing for sure…"

"And what's that?"

"If he saw you now, Terra would be _so_ proud." She beamed as she said this, a crinkle in her eyes. "You may have stumbled from time to time, but you did what he never could and _triumphed_ over your darkness. Better yet, you did so without losing yourself _or_ your light."

"Yeah, but it wasn't easy." He rubbed at his back, thankfully concealed by his armor. "Don't get me wrong. I'm glad I found my own path, but it took a lot of sacrifice for me to get this far. The worlds, my memories… Sure, the power boost is great, but even it's got some kinks."

"Oh?"

"Heh, yep. Like this armor? Well, turns out it'll go out on me if I push myself too hard."

"Well, it's no wonder! If you're generating it from your heart, then you're stuck splitting your focus between armor projection and magic."

"You'd know all about that, wouldn't you?"

"Only in theory! Master Eraqus forbade us from using darkness. In fact, Terra and I both wore armor designed to protect us from it." She looked Riku up and down, brows knitting. "Perhaps… Well, I can't make any promises. It's been an awfully long time…"

"Wait, what are you talking about?"

"Armor. Like I said, I can't make promises, but I do know of someone who specialized in creating it. Perhaps she could design suits for you and Kairi… If she did, then I could teach you how to use your Gliders."

He raised his index finger, then dropped his hand. "Uh… You mind running that by me one more time?"

For whatever reason, be it the look on his face or his puzzled reaction, Aqua started giggling. "Ah, that's right… You wouldn't know. Sorry; I keep forgetting how much of our heritage has been lost."

"Eh, don't sweat it. That's what you're here for, right?"

"That goes without saying. I know I'm not Terra, but…"

Riku snorted, rising from the floor while his armor evaporated. "Haven't you heard of substitute teachers?"

"Yes, but they're not exactly common among Keybearers."

"But you said he'd want someone to look out for me, and who better than one of his best friends?"

"True, and, well…" A gentle sound escaped her, not quite a laugh, but not quite a sigh. "Honestly, Terra's magic skills leave a bit to be desired."

"Ouch. Was he really that bad?"

She waved her hands. "No, no. He wasn't terrible by any means; he simply believed that a strengthening his body would in turn strengthen his heart. His fighting style reflected it, too."

"Makes sense. His muscles even put mine to shame." He jokingly flexed to prove his point. Sure, it was cheeky of him to say that, but judging by the way Aqua's face lit up further, she must've appreciated his quip. "But, hey, if you're still worried, just stick to magic, and he can cover the rest."

"I suppose it's only fair. I'd hate to steal his own pupil away from him!" She looked across the room, grabbing her chin for a split-second. "It could be a while, but I'll do whatever I can to guide all of you."

"Just don't push yourself too hard."

"I suppose I could stand to relax a little more." Her smile grew crooked at that remark, and she added, "Oh, but before I go… Thank you for listening."

"Hey, don't sweat it. You're talking to the king of bad decisions, so I get it, and if you ever need to vent again, just say the word."

Nodding, she extended her hand. "Only if you do the same, whether it's to me, Kairi, or any of the others."

"Heh, like you had to ask." He took her hand, shaking it straight away, but once he'd sealed the deal, he started moseying across the room. "Anyway, I should probably check in on Kairi before hunts me down."

"Fair enough," she said, "but you'd better behave yourself!"

He skidded to a stop, silent for a few seconds, while his cheeks took on a rosy tint. Feeble as it was, he said, "I don't know what you're talking about…"

Thankfully, Aqua withheld her giggles, though she raised her eyebrow and cracked a tight-lipped smile, as if she'd seen straight through his defenses. Nonetheless, she let the subject drop, and the two passed from the ballroom back into the darkness of the chapel, where they finally parted ways.

However, on his way out, a shadow shifted in the corner of his eye. For an instant, the dusty chapel reeked of charred soil… He slowly turned his head, flexing his fingers to call for his weapon again.

But the scent faded, and the only movement came from the shadows dancing in the torchlight.

_**TO BE CONTINUED** _


	33. Capes Not Included

From the moment Xion returned, she found her back pressed to the wall—or in this case, a particularly large boulder near the shoreline. Éclair had strode up to her with a bubbly giggle and a sugary sweet smile, asking how her mission had gone. However, when the truth slipped out, her eye twitched. Her fingers stiffened. Her face twisted, and she leaned over Xion, eyes drilling into hers.

"So you let him _go?_ Don't you realize he's the enemy?"

Gulping, Xion tried leaning back, but only managed to pull an inch away, thanks to that pesky rock. Shutting her eyes, she lifted her hands. "I know, but… He didn't seem like he wanted to be there. And even if he did, we stopped him! Isn't that what really matters?"

"Oh, sure! You stopped him _for now,_ but who's to say he won't pop up later? For all you know, that one tiny act of mercy could cost your friends their—"

"That's enough," said Chrysanthemum, silencing his partner immediately. Unlike Éclair, he approached Xion slowly, offering a gentle smile. "Xion, I understand your hesitation. Taking a life is never easy, especially for one as young as you… Do not think we are disappointed _;_ you did an admirable job, and now we have a clearer idea of the Organization's motives."

Nudging Chrysanthemum aside, Éclair butted in again. "Sure, but isn't that just another reason to wipe them out? Just think of all the _good_ you'd do if you took down one of their members. Your friends have had more than a year to get there, and what've they got to show for it?"

"…Nothing." The Nobodies always got away. Twilight Town had been flattened, and the only casualties were citizens.

"That's right." Éclair grabbed her by the chin, lifting her gaze level with hers. "You can't tell me that after all this time, you actually _want_ them to live. Isn't there a small part of you that wants to tear them to pieces? Don't you want to make them _suffer_?"

"I…" She bit her lip, drawing her arms close to her chest. It all sounded so brutal. So ruthless… How could anyone take pleasure in harming others? But then, didn't they deserve it? Hadn't they done the same? They couldn't care. Why else would they throw an entire world into the crossfire? Why else would they seek out the Cy-Bugs? She'd massacred Heartless without a second thought, and unlike them, the Organization calculated each strike, each casualty… All to progress their agenda.

She wasn't a failure, no matter what DiZ had told her before. She'd already committed to striking the Organization down. Sooner or later, she'd have to act on it. And other than Axel, was there anyone left on their side worth saving? And wouldn't it be great, for once, to succeed where her friends had failed? Wouldn't they be proud?

It wasn't about inflicting suffering, or revenge, or anything like that. Even without this alliance, it was her duty to protect the worlds at all costs. She didn't need a reminder, and so she pushed Éclair's hand away, stepped aside and then around her, and put her hands on her hips.

"I _do_ want to stop them, and I will! You'll see…"

"Well, you might get your chance sooner than you think." Éclair winked, glancing at Chrysanthemum. "Isn't that right?"

"Of course," he said, his voice silky smooth. "You see, we've uncovered the whereabouts of one of their highest ranking members, and we'll gladly show you the way…"

**x.x.x**

The sun burned a bright gold, forcing Aqua to shield her eyes as she wandered down the sidewalk past rows of brick apartments. Cars rested along the roadside, painted in light pastel shades, their shapes smooth and round, with just a few stray leaves gathered on the windshields. Men and women marched with purses and briefcases in hand. Children flung Frisbees across the grassy green park, while an old couple cuddled hand in hand on a lonely bench. Free from shadows and free from screams, the city of Metroville carried a quaint, carefree air. No gargoyles perched along the edge of a clock tower, ready to soar through the night, and no monsters strolled toward the nearest scream factory…

So, naturally, a blue-haired woman traipsing around in armored boots turned a few heads despite her efforts to blend in. A man near a hotdog stand peered up from his newspaper, muttering to the teenage cashier. Three kids at a crosswalk prodded her about her boots and begged to know if her hair was _really_ blue. Thankfully, they kept their attention focused on her and not the shadow skittering at her feet, but after the first half hour, Aqua wound through a back alley in an attempt to escape the attention.

However, the speedy thumps of footsteps closed in, and a voice called, "Wait up!"

Despite her instincts urging her to continue, she stopped. At first, she remained in place, inhaling through her nose, then slowly releasing a breath. She peered over her shoulder, and her pursuer inched into the alley, short, thin, with messy black hair, a grey zip-up hoodie, and a red T-shirt beneath. Behind him, a strange, round, and white creature wobbled past a dumpster. The faint sounds of whirs and clicks suggested it was a machine of some sort. At her feet, Sora's shadow shifted slightly, sliding closer, but not too close.

How strange. She'd never seen the boy or his marshmallow-like robot, so why had they followed her? Well, it'd be cruel to simply walk away, so dropping her guard altogether, Aqua turned to face the duo. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah!" said the boy, but he soon looked away. "I mean, maybe. You, uh… You're not from around here, are you?"

Under normal circumstances, she'd answer yes. True, the lines had been blurred, and other worlds were seldom a secret, but here of all places, she needed to tread cautiously. Thankfully, they stood in an alley rather than out on an open street, rendering denial unnecessary for now.

Thus, she asked, "How did you know?"

The boy tittered and rubbed his neck. "No offense, but the armor and lace kinda clash with the vintage look around here. It looks like… what, the 1960's? Early 70's?"

"Then you're from another world…" The words were soft, whispered to herself more than anything. She brought a hand to her lips, brows knitting while she stared at the wall. It was inevitable, really. Despite their best efforts, they couldn't save every world, no matter how hard they tried…

But he looked so young, Sora's age at the most. True, he had a friend, by the looks of it, but were they alone? Were there others? What about his parents?

"Oh man." The boy slapped his forehead, backing into a wall. "You mean I'm seriously in another _dimension?_ But that stuff only happens in comic…" He paused, making a face at his robot, who poked at the shadows near Aqua's feet. "Baymax, what are you doing?"

The robot looked up, raising its index finger. "Her shadow was moving."

"What?!" His face paled, and his knees trembled, but the shadow remained still, and the boy soon deflated. "Looks like a normal shadow to me."

"But my sensors detect—"

"Just a moment," said Aqua. "I'm sure this is all really confusing, but do you remember seeing shadow-like creatures before you came here?"

"Dude, they were everywhere! Everything was fine at first, but then this huge storm came in. Buildings started falling apart. And then…" He bumped into the wall again, pulling his arms around his chest. "Then it all went black."

 _"No…"_ Ven's whimper made Aqua shiver. How she wished she could lift Sora out of the shadows, pull him close, and offer them both support.

But he wasn't the only one in need, by the looks of it, so while this boy was still a stranger, she clamped a hand on his shoulder. "I can't begin to imagine how that felt, but at least you're still safe. And I'm sure your friends and family are looking for you right now."

"That's actually why I followed you." He looked up at her, hesitating. "See, I'm looking for my brother, Tadashi. He's about this tall." He reached high above his head, rising up to his tip toes. "Broad shoulders, dark hair, usually wears a baseball cap…" And they'd been separated, just like Ringabel and his friends. Just like Riku and Sora, from what she understood.

If only she had good news.

"I'm sorry, but I haven't seen him…" Before she let the bad news sink in, she added, "But I'll keep an eye out, all right? It's a big city, so if you keep looking, I'm sure you'll find him."

"Yeah, you're right. Just gotta keep my eyes open." He stepped toward the edge of the alley, then looked back. "C'mon, Baymax. Let's try scanning from of one of those buildings."

Blinking, Baymax looked to Aqua. "Shouldn't you say 'thank you' first?"

"Oh! Right. Guess I got a little carried away, but thanks, uh…"

"My name's Aqua." She placed a hand over her heart. "And be careful, all right?"

They parted ways soon after, and Aqua proceeded through the alley. With each step she took, she scanned the shadows along the walls. Nothing changed. In fact, the icy shiver of darkness failed to cool her skin. Sunlight continued to shine down from the clear, blue sky. Perhaps the Heartless hadn't reached this world yet. It was likely for the best, unless the government had lifted the ban on super hero activity. If not… Well, at least she came prepared.

Once she left the alley, she scooped up the latest newspaper, partly as a precaution. If anything abnormal had occurred, she'd know soon enough. A more thorough investigation could wait until she'd reached her destination.

Tucking the paper away, she hung close to the buildings, ducking through more alleys whenever the coast cleared. And, while nestled in the shadows, Ven chimed in before long.

_"So, is this really where our armor came from? I always thought it'd be more… magical and stuff."_

She covered her mouth, giggling. "Well, it may not look like it, but this city used to house entire teams of super heroes… and super villains."

Sora froze up, and Ven shouted, _"No way! And did they have capes? Masks? Could they fly all by themselves?"_ He paused. _"Oh! Or how about laser vision? Or super speed!"_

After their encounter with that boy, Ven's sudden enthusiasm was more than welcome, and she offered a smile. "All that and more."

_"So, how come they're not around anymore?"_

"Things… changed after a while. According to the Master, the collateral damage caused by 'supers' led to protests, lawsuits… Point being, the citizens weren't too thrilled."

Sora's shadow twitched in place. _"But that's not their fault! And weren't they saving people?_ _They should've been grateful, even if—"_

"I know, but even if they saved lives, the people had every right to be upset. Think about it, Ven; this place is enormous, and it's unlikely that any super villain would take their fights to an abandoned corner of the city. Just look at what happened in Twilight Town…" Heartless thrust directly into populated areas, buildings crumbling and collapsing. Droves of screaming citizens crying out for help…

It was hardly an isolated incident, nor were their past victories applauded by all. Whispers of resentment had spread among Twilight Town's survivors. Accusations, shouts of indignation, tears and endless pleading… The same likely held true for this world.

_"Well, I still don't think it's fair. Couldn't they at least blame the bad guys?"_

"I'm sure some people did, Ven, but some things aren't that simple."

_"But can't let that happen here. I don't want anymore people losing their homes."_

"I know, and I feel the same way. We'll just have to take it one step at a time, and if we're lucky, we won't have to hide."

They let the subject drop there. What more could be said? It was a long time ago—well over a decade now, and they were in no position to dictate the ways of other worlds. Thus, they continued down the winding roads until the brick apartments and glassy skyscrapers shrank into the distance. In their place, a concrete wall closed in, surrounded by small trees and shrubs trimmed into perfect cubes. Rows of red lights spanned across the gate, and a small monitor affixed to a black pillar hung to the left. Beyond the gate, a white paved road crawled up a high, grassy slope. But while a simple summoning of her Keyblade would banish the lasers with ease, Aqua instead pressed a button below the monitor and folded her hands above her waist.

The screen blinked on, revealing a grayscale image of a man in dark sunglasses, a black turtleneck, and a microphone attached to his ear. "You have an appointment?"

She gasped, hiding her eyes beneath her palm. How could she have forgotten? "Not quite, but we're—"

"What's this?" A new voice cut in, nasally and high, and before the guard got another word out, a pair of big, round glasses, a round, upturned nose, and a fringe of black hair filled up the screen. Though at first the woman squinted, her eyes flew wide open before long. "Darling! What a surprise."

Aqua bowed her head. "It's good to see you again."

"Well, don't just stand there. Come in! I insist." Backing away from the camera, Edna reached off screen, and the laser gate cranked open. However, once Aqua slipped past the fence, the gate slammed shut once more, making Sora jump right out of the shadows.

He started to sink, but Aqua squeezed his shoulder and gestured toward the white, box-like building nearby. Its wide, glassy windows glistened in the sunlight, as did the golden statues gathered outside its walls. More cube-trimmed trees spanned up the driveway, transforming the hillside into a work of modern art. Unsurprisingly, Sora glued his eyes to their surroundings, looking from the trees to the mansion, to the statues once they neared the door. Aqua didn't even knock before that door flew open, and Edna greeted her with a wide, sparkling smile that nearly took up half her face.

"My god, you haven't aged a day! What have you been doing with yourself?" She steepled her fingers, then leaned to the side, nose wrinkling. "And what do we have _here?_ " As soon as she locked eyes with Sora, he crawled behind Aqua's legs and crouched low to the ground.

Aqua immediately stepped aside, though not without patting Sora's head. "Don't worry; he's a friend."

Cracking a lopsided smile, Sora gave a tiny wave, though Edna's face crinkled up and she tapped at her chin.

"Interesting…" She leaned in, and though Sora shuffled back, she remained close, sizing him up while her lips curled up and her eyes sparkled. "Yes, this could be promising! It'll be dark, _dynamic_ …"

Head tilted, Sora dug out his pen and paper and wrote, _'What're you talking about?'_

"Your new suit! That _is_ why you're here, correct?"

"Not quite," said Aqua. "I do have a request for you, but it's—"

Edna waved her hand. "Yes, yes, I accept! No need to push so hard, darling."

_'But don't you wanna know what it is?'_

She zipped to the end of the hall, gesturing into the next room. "All in good time! Now, go on. Have a seat. The coffee should be ready in a moment." She brushed past the black, box-shaped chairs surrounding a polished black coffee table shaped like a ring and dashed up a flight of glass stairs.

While Aqua sank into the cushions, Sora crawled around the room, pressing his hand against a stone wall in the back patterned with armored warriors. Mere moments after he skimmed over the illustrations, he zipped to the edge of a small pool, beaming up at a gold statue of a muscled man holding a spear. A gushing waterfall swept down its back like a long, flowing cape. Scooting closer, he reached for the waterfall, hand hovering inches from the current, but his arm dropped the moment the stairs started clinking.

Tray in hand, Edna strutted the table, grinning at the statue on the way. "Lovely, isn't it? That statue was hand-crafted by an award-winning artist. It's bold, _powerful…_ "

 _'Like a superhero?'_ He added a stick figure with a cape, complete with a little smile.

Setting the tray down, Edna swept her arms out. "Like a _god,_ but your description's adequate." Turning to Aqua, she scooped up a kettle and a white coffee cup. "Would you like cream? Sugar?"

"All of the above," she said, scooting to the edge of her chair. "Thank you, Edna."

"Oh, it's no trouble at all!" After pouring Aqua's coffee, she swiveled toward Sora and scooped up the carton of cream. "Ah, and what about you?"

He made a face and waved both his hands.

"Oh? Well, suit yourself." She took a sip from her own cup before settling into the chair opposite Aqua. "Now, darling, what brings you here? Have you come to replace your old armor with something more modern?"

"You're getting warmer, but it's not for me."

"Hmm… Interesting. Then what about that other boy? Ventus, was it? He must have grown since our last meeting."

Sora's claws scraped the floor, and he shivered and ducked his head. It wasn't Edna's fault; a lot had changed, after all, but it was best to nip this in the bud.

"Actually, they're for two new Keybearers."

Edna clapped her hands together. "Apprentices? Impressive, but I always figured you'd make Master. You have a good head on your shoulders—not that I'd expect anything less from one of Eraqus' students."

She squeezed the armrests, briefly glancing toward the windows. "Well, I try my best, but it's not as simple as it used to be. The worlds aren't safe anymore, so I can't afford to take my time with their training."

"Ah, yes. The stars… The Heartless." Edna peered at Sora, but only for a second. Once she'd taken another sip of her coffee, she rested her tiny hands in her lap, while Aqua stared, ready to question her until Edna cut her off. "Yes, I know all about them. Most people do these days."

Sora looked down at his claws, then crawled up to Edna's chair. _'So how come you're so calm? I'm a Heartless, too, y'know.'_

"But do you act like one? No! More importantly, you've earned the trust of a Keyblade Master." She blew on her cup, gazing down at her reflection in the coffee. "But tell me, darling. Have you seen the papers?"

"Well, I did pick one up." But now that they were on the subject, Aqua dug into her pocket, and unfurled the paper in her lap. It took less than a second before the headline ensnared her focus with big, bold letters spelling: _'Strange Shadows Spotted Downtown.'_ Below, a blurry photo showcases a set of round eyes; the rest of the frame was obscured by fog, and the angle of the shot was tilted sharply to the left. Pulling the paper closer to her face, she read the article aloud.

"Reports of shadowy monsters continue. Witnesses claim to see them gathering in alleyways after sunset. Others say they spring out of their children's closets. So far, no concrete evidence has been uncovered, and authorities encourage citizens to remain calm…" The edges of the paper bent in her grip, and she let it fall flat on her lap. "And they haven't done _anything_ to stop them? Not even the supers?"

Edna sighed, sneering at the statue. "Nothing's changed. The government still insists that supers waste their potential by acting powerless!"

Sora shook his fists, glowering, while Ven cried, _"That's so stupid! The cops can't handle them alone."_

Exactly. While officers at least carried guns, they remained ordinary citizens against an extraordinary threat. Guns required ammunition, and sooner or later that ammo would run out. Then what? Moreover, if the Heartless were sighted in children's _closets,_ how could they make it in time? Who would even protect the kids?

More importantly, what did this mean? Had the Organization seized Monsters Inc. after all? And would this world fall if they didn't hurry?

Eyes clouded and brow tight, Aqua lifted the paper and continued. "On Tuesday, the police made an official statement on the matter. The recent reports of missing people are an urgent priority, and they have assigned their top detectives on the case. Unfortunately, experts have failed to unravel the mystery behind the strange new arrivals. They seem to happen only after a star fades, though at the moment it's unclear if there's a connection between these phenomena. Stay tuned in the coming weeks for more information on these strange sightings."

So there'd been multiple sightings… Just how many worlds had disappeared? By the time she reached the end of the paragraph, Aqua flipped the paper face down on the table. Shutting her eyes, she brought her hand up to her brow and rubbed circles on her forehead. Were the missing people victims of the Heartless or victims of unrelated crimes? Nothing ruled out a combination of both, but what about the Organization? Nobodies in general? And just how many outsiders had appeared besides that boy? Against her better judgment, she scooped the paper up again, flipping through page after page, but aside from the two columns on the front page, little else stood out aside from a page of oddly cheery comic strips.

Tapping her shoulder, Sora lifted another note. _'What're we gonna do now?'_

"We'll figure it out," she said, gripping his shoulder, partly for his reassurance and partly for his. "Edna, is there anything else we should know about this?"

"Well, I can think of a few things. For starters, there is _one_ super who's acted against that outrageous law… As for the Heartless, they aren't common enough to send the city into a state of emergency." She dropped from her chair and knelt by the table, tugging a drawer open and fishing out a sketchpad and pen. "It's almost as if they're holding back…"

_'No way! They'd never hold back on their own.'_

"But this city is vast. There's millions of people here, ripe for the taking!" She tapped the newspaper with her pen. "But the reports are still inconclusive. Enough to spark rumors, yes, but not enough to draw unwanted attention…"

But that seemed counterintuitive, especially if the Organization was involved. More stolen hearts meant more Heartless, meaning more hearts to funnel into Kingdom Hearts over time. Shock value meant nothing to them unless it motivated the Keybearers to take action. A full-blown attack on the city made more sense than small sprinklings in alleyways and closets, and even if the Heartless had attacked of their own accord, they'd multiply if left to their own devices, especially in a world shackled by anti-heroism laws…

Aqua's fingers drummed against the arm of her chair, while she tapped her chin. "That doesn't make sense."

Edna flicked her pen like a sword. "Which is why you should prepare yourself! The city is safe for now, but what will you do if that changes?"

Raising a fist, Sora grinned. _'Isn't it obvious? We'll swoop in, beat up whoever's messing with this world, lock up the Keyhole, and save the day!'_

"Good! I like your enthusiasm, but what about you, Aqua?"

"…I'll do whatever it takes to keep the darkness at bay." And once the others arrived, she'd pass the message along. The more eyes on the city, the more likely they could resolve this matter before the situation escalated any further.

"Excellent." Climbing back into her chair, Edna scribbled something onto her sketchpad. She clicked her tongue, then peered over the binding. "Now, about those apprentices… I'll need exact measurements, hair and eye color, and a full description of their Keyblades, down to smallest details."

"And you sure you're not too busy?"

"I never turn down a challenge, darling! No, this is the opportunity I have been dreaming of! A chance to create a _masterpiece…_ "

**x.x.x**

When Aqua offered to fetch Riku some armor, he didn't expect it so soon, yet there he was, reclining in the back of the Highwind as they soared to a brand new city. He formed a pillow with his arms over the back of the seat, lifting his head long enough to eyeball the vacant cushions across the floor. Outside, clouds smothered the windows, while an endless stretch of blue spanned down below. Up front, Donald took the wheel as usual and with the crank of a lever, sent the ship in a gentle dive. Meanwhile, Goofy bent over the radar screen, squinting and itching his chin.

"Hmm… So there's one little dot here, and a real big one all the way in that corner…" He tapped one of the specks, zooming in until the label _'Nomanisan Island'_ popped up. "Nope, that ain't it! Guess we keep goin' straight for now."

"An island, huh?" Riku scooted closer to the window, gazing down at the waters long enough to catch a distant green speck passing by. They blazed past it too fast to pick up on the finer details, but its pointed peaks and crescent peninsulas stood out among the otherwise endless sea. A streak of white smoke shot from the top of the highest peak. An eruption, maybe?

Heh. Good thing they were so high up, or they'd be in serious trouble.

"Man, so how far do we have to go?"

Smiling impishly, Kairi said, "If you're so bored, why don't we play a game?"

"Like I Spy? In case you haven't noticed, there's nothing but water out here."

"And clouds." She tapped the window, pointing at a cloud shaped suspiciously like a bunny. "You used to love looking for shapes when we were little."

"Yeah, but I was five." He shifted sideways, crossing his legs. "Sora'd probably get a kick out of it, but since he's not here…"

"I don't believe you." She poked his arm. "I bet that deep down, you'd love to play along, and you're just too scared of looking 'immature.'"

"Kairi—"

Goofy peeked over the back of the seat, chuckling. "Would it help if I played, too?"

Thumping his hands on the dashboard, Donald moaned. "And how're you supposed to navigate if you're busy looking at clouds?"

"Aw, but there ain't nothin' but water for miles!"

"Which is nothing at this speed!"

"But what if we slowed down for a little bit? It ain't like we're in a rush."

"Do you wanna keep Aqua waiting?"

"'Course not, but…"

"Guys, guys. It's fine." Riku plopped his head back onto the cushions, fogging the window with his breath. "Guess I'm just a bit antsy. I mean, this is the same kind of armor Keybearers used to wear. _Real_ Keybearers, like Terra and Aqua."

"But you already wore armor before!" said Donald. "And if you wanted suits that bad, you coulda asked me ages ago."

Slinking across the floor, Kairi draped herself over the top of his chair. "Aw. Are you jealous?"

"No way! I just think—"

"Relax," said Riku. "Just because we're getting some new gear doesn't mean we're gonna replace you. It's just… well, this is a huge step for us. Face it, we haven't had the most 'authentic' Keyblade training—and I don't regret it or anything, but Shotlocks, this armor… They're opening the door to—"

Kairi and Goofy looked to each other, but while they covered their mouths, laughter still slithered out of them.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Riku grumbled. "Ugh. I swear that wasn't intentional."

Kairi turned from Goofy, her smile crooked. "Sorry, Riku. I know you were trying to make a point."

He blew a loud sigh, throwing up his hands. "Heh, it's fine. Kinda walked into that one, but my point still stands. It's like we're… heh, moving from squires to knights."

"Well, ya definitely got the right attitudes," said Goofy. "'Course, bein' a knight ain't just about the suit of armor."

"No, but it does help." Kairi raised her right hand, balling it up, and smacked her other hand against her hip. "It'll make us feel powerful! Or at least, I'll feel powerful that way. Just look at Calhoun…"

Rubbing his cheek, Donald wheezed out a little snicker. "Just try not to act like her!"

"Aw, and just when I was practicing my drill sergeant voice." She flopped back onto the seat, tucking her arms behind her head. "It's okay, though. Like Riku said, a few new tricks won't change things between us."

Of course, they still had a while to go before they started marching around in suits of armor, and despite his earlier protests, Riku soon found himself lost in the passing clouds. The radar beeped in a slow lull. It was probably just the city drawing closer, though Goofy glanced out the window and scratched his head, almost as if he saw something out there. Minutes passed, though, and nothing changed. On the upside, a brownish, greyish clump soon crept over the horizon. Vague rectangular blocks shifted to walls of glass, metal, and bricks. When the rippling ocean shifted to rows of colored trains and sprawling tracks.

But was one of those trains… moving? And not just chugging down the tracks, either, but bobbing up and down. Riku's face hovered inches from the glass, and his skin pinched as he squinted and stared. Up and down, up and down… That was no mirage. In fact, as the ship coasted closer to the ground, a vague, muscular form stood out from beneath the locomotive, lifting and squatting, lifting and squatting…

He whistled, then smirked. "Man, if I didn't know better, I'd think Herc hopped on a bus to the next world." But the lifting stopped. The man dropped the train, bringing a hand to his forehead and stretching onto the balls of his feet.

The radar started to beep even faster, and Goofy slapped both his hands over his mouth. "Whoa! Where'd that little dot even come from?"

"Maybe it's a Heartless," said Donald, leaning to the right and glancing out the side window. He clamped one hand on the stick shift, while the other hovered over a large button. The ship swerved around, while the dot rocketed closer and closer, beeping accelerating with each second. Below, the man reached down and grabbed something—a rock, maybe?

Kairi's Keyblade materialized, and she pulled it closer to her chest, gulping. The blip grew closer, closer, and closer still, with no sign of yellow eyes, claws, or heart-shaped emblems to speak of.

Instead, the nose of a missile pierced through the crowds. Goofy yelped. Donald gasped, latching onto the wheel and dragging the ship to the right. The missile followed, but how could that be? Wasn't the cloaking system on? Any other time, he'd ask outright, but the ship continued jerking, descending, soaring, and diving. Wind blasted outside the Highwind's radius, shoving the missile back long enough for a glassy sphere to coil around the ship's exterior. Just in time, too, as a tiny speck smashed into the projectile. A low, trembling _BOOM_ sounded off, shrapnel smashing the barrier. Smoke crept across the windows. Despite the shield, the force of the explosion shoved the ship onto its side. It dropped, faster and faster.

Luckily, Donald latched onto the wheel, steadying the ship before it continued its downward spiral. The barrier faded. The air cleared, and the Highwind breezed over the top of one of the trains.

_THUNK._

The entire cockpit shuddered. The lights flashed on and off. Just when it seemed they were in the clear, the Highwind dropped into another nosedive. Short of breath, Donald stomped his foot down on one of the pedals and cranked the wheel again. No dice.

"Gah! What's goin' on here?!"

Teeth chattering, Goofy pointed at the monitor. "I think one of the jets is down!"

"What?! But the missile's—"

"Forget the missile!" Riku tore his arm through the air, wrapping himself and the others in thrashing, black whips. Shadows swallowed the cockpit, and in a flash, the group flickered over the gravel, collapsing in a pile. Seconds later, the Highwind smashed into the nearby trains, denting its once smooth surface. It then slid toward the ground, its shell flickering in and out of sight. Empty space flashed to red, then emptiness again and the remaining jet putted a few feeble puffs of smoke.

When it all ended, the man from before strode slowly toward the group. He loomed over them, broad-shouldered with a prominent chin and short blonde hair. A deep frown cut across his face, and he stopped just a yard from the dogpile.

**x.x.x**

A mechanized voice echoed from the loudspeakers. _Target has been neutralized._

A monstrous, wide-screen monitor flickered to a view of a lonely train, its exterior dented y the nose of a smoking Gummi Ship. The bright red blocks that formed its exterior remained smooth, sturdy, and lacking nicks and dents, save for its right rocket, now hanging askew with smoke billowing out of the side where the pebble doubtlessly left a mark. Below the monitor spanned a curved control panel topped with a keyboard and various buttons and switches. A short but muscled figure stood in the light of the screen, his entire body in silhouette, though his mess of wild hair stood out even among the shadows, splayed out like flames.

He clapped his hands together, then spun on a heel, cape swishing as he set his sights back on the Nobody before him. The dim blue lighting of the otherwise dark room accentuated the shadows beneath his eyes and along his cheeks. Perhaps if Lexaeus had a heart, he'd find the man's antics humorous, for while his resources demonstrated a wealth of power, his crooked smile and slight overbite coupled with the sparkle in his eyes gave the impression of an ecstatic child rather than a criminal mastermind.

"So you're telling me all you had to do was brand that one kid with a giant X, and you can track him just like _that?_ "

Naturally, Lexaeus nodded. "His every action, his every word… There is nothing he can hide. And, by extension, nothing Mr. Incredible can hide, so long as they remain close."

"Well, seeing is believing, and that was one heck of a demonstration." His eyes slid shut, and he chuckled, hands on his hips and shoulders back. "And talk about perfect timing! I mean, I was fine with giving Mr. Incredible another run with the Omnidroid, but actual Keyblade wielders? I think Christmas just came early…"

Striding down the steps, Lexaeus stopped two feet from Syndrome. He slowly turned his gaze downward and narrowed his eyes to slits. He spoke in a low monotone, steady as stone. "Just remember our agreement."

He threw up his hand, shrugging. "Yeah, I know, and I won't kill them. Still… your boss wants to hit him with the big guns, right? Build up that tension, put him on the edge of his seat..."

"Hence the missile."

Syndrome trailed his fingers around one of the buttons, crossing his legs and propping his elbow against the controls. "Well, there's more where that came from, but that can wait. For now… let's enjoy the show."

_**TO BE CONTINUED** _


	34. Meeting Mr. Incredible

It didn't make sense. Where had that missile even come from? How'd it pick up on their signal? And who sent it in the first place? If it weren't for Goofy's weight pressing him into the gravel, Riku would've clutched his chest on pure reflex. As it was, his teeth dug into his lower lip, and his eyes shut tight enough for specks to scatter across his eyelids.

But only for a moment, as reality caught up to him, grabbed the back of his shirt, and dragged him back to the present. The smell of fresh smoke crept up his nose, and his eyes snapped back open. Grunting, he squirmed from beneath Goofy, glancing back at the Highwind's rear end, still jutting out of a freshly dented train.

The gravel crunched and shifted up ahead. The man, whoever he was, clenched his enormous hands, though his once narrow eyes became round as golf balls, his eyebrows flew up, and a pebble tumbled from his grasp to the rocks below. He shut his eyes, head jerking left and right, and stretched to his full height, like a cornered animal struggling to look intimidating.

When Goofy wobbled to his feet, the man said, "Stop right there!"

He immediately complied, freezing with one foot hovering above the ground. "Gawrsh, did we do somethin' wrong?"

"Well, I don't know what planet you're from, but here, firing missiles is a declaration of war."

"What?!" Donald sprung out from beneath Kairi's arm, snatching up his hat and staff on the way. "But that stupid thing was after us!" He mumbled something else, though Riku only managed to weed out the words 'impossible' and 'cloaking device.'

Once again, the man's eyes widened, and he looked away for a moment while rubbing his neck. Seconds later, he turned his attention back to the group, wearing a softer but still apparent scowl. "And how do I know that's not a cover-up?" He glanced down at Riku and Kairi. "For all I know, those kids are your prisoners, and—"

"Ugh…" Riku pressed his palms into the gravel and sluggishly pushed himself up. "We're not prisoners. We're just…" Oh, who was he kidding? There was no cover story in history that could explain magic barriers and disappearing ships. "Let's just say we're from out of town."

"Outta town…" He swiveled toward the ship. Upon spotting it, his shoulders rose, and his entire face tensed up. "Shoot! Look, it all happened so fast. I swear, if I knew you were in trouble, I would've stopped right after the missile blew up and—"

"Hey, it's an honest mistake," said Kairi, wiping the dirt off her jacket. "And the Highwind's taken worse beatings, anyway."

"She ain't kiddin' either!" said Goofy. "We've been tossed around by sandstorms, gobbled up by a giant whale, and that ain't countin' all the times we've slammed into stuff." With one hand, he patted his back, while he rubbed the side of his head with another. "'Course, there ain't usually rockets chasin' after us once we _enter_ a world…"

"Of course not!" Donald stomped his foot, storming over to the wreckage. "It shouldn't even be _possible_ for people to target us. Stupid missiles… When I get my hands on the wise guy who shot that thing, I swear I'll… Well, it won't be pretty!" He crouched near the smoking thruster, then slammed a feathered fist on the ground.

Oh boy. That didn't bode well, even if the smoke already painted a grim picture. Bracing himself, Riku stared at the smoking ship, while his fingers rapped at his hips. "So, what's the damage?"

When Donald turned away, his feathers bore black blotches, and beads of ash tumbled down his cheeks. He coughed, swatting away the smoke with a wind snap. "It won't be flying any time soon. Mr. Muscle made sure of that…"

"Actually, that's Mr. Incredib—" The man stopped, then hastily added, "I mean, would it help if I paid for the repairs? I don't know what that ship's made of, but there's gotta be something I can do to make it up to you."

"Ha. Unless this world's got some secret Gummi repair shop, I doubt there's anything you can do." He climbed back on his feet, tugging at the ship's tail end. "…Well, okay, there's _one_ thing. How about you gimme a hand here?"

"That's it?"

Sighing, Donald crossed his arms and waddled out of the way. "It's a start, anyway."

"Well, suit yourself." Cracking his knuckles, he threw his upper body forward, wrapped his massive arms around the Highwind's rear, and with a single tug, dislodged it from the wreckage and gently sat it aside. "Man, I don't know how I'm gonna explain this." He peered down at the shards of scattered shrapnel mixed with the rocks and the tracks. "Or that."

"Hold on," said Kairi. Raising her arm, she exhaled softly, and light burst from her palm, forming the flowery shaft of her Keyblade. The moment it appeared, the man's jaw flew wide open, and it stayed that way as Kairi leveled her weapon with the dent, spread her feet apart, licked her lips, and shouted, "Gather!"

A half question formed at the tip of Riku's tongue. What was she doing, and… Well, seconds after it crossed his mind, the bruised metal of the train began to crawl outward, reaching toward the shining sphere and the metallic shards swirling around it. Then it hit him. These trains were made outta metal. Using a magnetic pulse like that… He couldn't help himself and started applauding.

The once gaping hole grew smaller and smaller, until it flattened out altogether, save for some slight ridges where the crater originally formed. The shrapnel shards clumped together, clinking onto the gravel in a single clump of rubble, and as the light from the magic faded, Kairi took a small bow.

"And for my next trick, I'll make this Keyblade disappear!" Which she did with a simple flick of the wrist, but even after the weapon faded, the man continued to gawk.

"You're a Keybearer…"

"Heh, she's not the only one." Striding next to her, Riku waved his hand, and the Kingdom Key flashed into his grasp. "But how'd you know about us?" Sure, Aqua had ties to this world, but to what extent? She'd failed to go into detail beyond the fact that the designer for armor originated in this city and that they'd have to play it safe with the magic and meddling.

"Wow. It's been so long, I didn't think I'd ever see one of you kids again…" He continued staring at Riku's weapon for a few seconds before stepping back and bellowing a quiet laugh. "Actually, we used to see these two Keybearers from time to time, way back in the glory days. Sometimes they'd swoop in and help us clean up after the latest threat to humanity. And believe me, there were a lot—at least one villain a week sometimes."

"Wait, wait, wait," said Riku. "Who do you mean when you say 'us'? And you've got super strength, so…"

Goofy clasped his hands together, grinning from ear to ear. "Are you some kinda superhero?"

"Well, I was, but that was a long time ago…"

"No way." Riku couldn't help but grin, eyes lighting up at the news. "Are we talking spandex, capes, the whole nine yards?"

The man spread his feet apart, puffed out his chest, and reached for his hips, striking a pose straight off of a comic book cover. "Well, some of us wore capes, but there was more to us than the costumes. What really defined us were our actions. We'd use our powers for everything from citywide disasters to robbers and even lost pets…"

"Just like in cartoons and comic books… Man, this world just got a lot more interesting _._ " And there was no amount of sarcasm in Riku's voice; it was like a childhood dream come true, except for one thing…

The man spoke of it in past tense.

"So why'd ya quit?" said Donald. "Evil doesn't just disappear; we'd know that better than anybody."

"Hey, it's not like I wanted to, but things got outta hand. You can save people day in and day out, but sometimes a bomb goes off on a train track, or you save somebody who's trying to kill himself… After a while, the lawsuits kept piling up, and now it's illegal to use our superpowers…" By the time he finished, his hands had balled up once more, and his face grew rock hard.

He wasn't alone. Upon hearing the news, Riku's grip on his Keyblade grew so loose it threatened to slip from his fingers. His face dipped toward the gravel, and he winced. Collateral damage was hardly new to them. With magic, monsters, and the subsequent clashes, buildings had crumbled in their wake. Trees had snapped, fallen, and fires had spread, licking the bark and the leaves until only ashes remained. He'd watched Heartless tear shining hearts from the chests of those they'd failed to save, but in the heat of the moment, they'd seldom stopped to consider the aftermath. They defeated the bad guys, sealed the worlds, and that was it.

For them, anyway.

"Hey." Kairi slipped her hand over his, giving it a squeeze. "These things happen. I guess you can't really save everyone, but… Well, we still save as many lives as we can, right?" She looked to the man. "And I'm sure you did, too, so it's not fair for them to punish you."

"Especially with people blasting missiles outta nowhere," said Donald. "Makes you wonder how this city's still standing."

"That's what I've been saying this whole time, but everyone seems to think we should leave things to the cops. And don't get me wrong; the police have every right to go after small-time criminals, but there's no way they can handle those shadow monsters on their own."

"Uh oh," said Goofy. "Ya mean the Heartless are already here?"

"So you _do_ know them… Well, I've seen a handful hiding in alleyways, and one of them even came burst outta my son's closet the other day."

"What?!" Goofy shuffled closer, knees trembling. "But he's okay, right? Nothin' happened?"

"Oh, sure! Dash was running circles around that thing in seconds, but that just proves that we shouldn't be hiding our powers in the first place." Turning toward the distant skyscrapers, the man shook his head. "If it'd been some other kid, that monster might've won. And I've seen what they do to the people who can't fight back…"

"We all have," said Kairi, folding her hands over her waist. "But it's okay; we can help you, and we're not alone, either. Right now, my Master's somewhere in this city, and if we can find her, I bet we can work out a plan. She might even be one step ahead of us."

Whistling, the man actually managed to crack a smile. "Three Keybearers, huh? Then maybe this won't be so bad." However, just as fast as his smile appeared, it started to fade away. "But I don't want you kids getting in trouble… Maybe I should call in an old pal of mine, just in case."

"That'd be great," said Donald, "but aren't you forgetting about the ship?" He thumped the Highwind's nose with his staff, tapping his foot. "I'm not doing a patch job out in the open!"

"No, it'd blow your cover to pieces." The man brushed a finger against his chin, eying the buildings again. "Say, do you know where your friend's at? It's not much, but I could at least try to drive you through the city."

"Well, we've got a rough idea," said Riku. "She said she's meeting with someone named… Edna? Starts with an E, anyway."

"Hey, this is perfect! I was just about to swing by E's place to grab my new suit."

"But aren't you retired?"

"Technically, but with the way things are going, who knows what'll happen?" His stilted tone and stiff smile suggested there was more to the story, but Riku withheld the urge to pry for now. "Like I said, though, I can get you down there, but your ship…"

"Hold on," said Donald. "I've got an idea." Sparkles began swirling around the tip of his staff, and he hopped backwards, thrusting it toward the ship and releasing a glittering, silver blast. The spell swallowed the ship in its entirety, flashing so bright that Riku flinched and shielded his eyes.

The Highwind's wings flattened against the walls of its blocky base. Its once sharp edges smoothed over. The damaged jet retracted, and the remaining thruster shifted position, taking the place of an ordinary exhaust pipe. In fact, tires popped out from beneath the ship, which gained a bumper, two license plates, mirrors and headlights.

"…Did you seriously just turn it into a car?"

"Just for now. We don't wanna draw too much attention to ourselves, and it's not like we can get it to _fly…_ " He flung one of the doors open, revealing the dashboard, knobs, buttons, and levers, all the same as before. "So, uh…"

"Bob," said the man.

"Right! Well, lead the way, I guess."

Following Bob's lead, the gang piled into the Highwind. Though the engines huffed and puffed and the ship shivered as it started, before long, it sailed down the road, past the tracks, past the trains, and down the busy streets. Up ahead, Bob cruised in a sleek black car, polished to a shine. Just how much money did the guy have? What'd he do when he was off duty? Was he really off duty? Well, they'd just have to wait and see. It'd all come together eventually.

Along the way, Riku shot sporadic glances toward the sky, but no more missiles rained down from above. Just a few flocks of pigeons and crows and a passing jet. People trekked up and down the sidewalks, no shadows in sight. The only notable face in the crowd was some white, puffy… thing with little black eyes. Was it some kinda mascot? They passed it too quick for a second look.

But, after passing through a laser fence and revving up a hill, they eventually reached their destination and were promptly greeted by a wide, toothy smile and bright yellow eyes.

Unfortunately, given the misunderstanding earlier, the group failed to mention their Heartless friend, so as soon as Bob set eyes on him, he lunged through the door, grabbing at Sora's neck. As he closed in, Sora flattened himself, skittering down the hall. Though Bob launched himself back on his feet and started to pursue, rapid clanking echoed from afar, followed by a familiar voice.

"Stop!"

Bob froze on command, back hunched and fists still raised. Tugging Riku's hand, Kairi squeezed her way past him. Naturally, he kept up the pace, and the two formed a wall with Aqua at the center, while Goofy patted Bob on the arm and Donald sidled along the wall.

At first, Bob just blinked, but soon a hoarse word slipped from his lips. "Aqua…?"

She nodded, letting her weapon fall to her side. "Small world, isn't it?"

"No kidding. But look at you… You've barely changed at all."

"Edna said the same thing." She looked over her shoulder, frowning. "Sora, it's all right. I think we've got this under control."

Huffing, Sora slipped back into the ground, slid beneath Aqua, and popped up at her feet. Though Bob tensed, a sharp glance from Aqua pinned him in place long enough for Sora to hold up a doodle. On one side of the page, he'd scribbled a shadow Heartless with an arrow and the word _'bad.'_ Next to it stood a crude doodle of himself with the label, _'good.'_

In such a serious moment, Riku should've kept a straight face, but instead, he snickered, making Sora pout.

_Aw, c'mon! I'm just trying to clear things up._

But, just to be safe, Riku held up his hand and added, "Don't worry about this dork. He's on our side."

For a split-second, Bob's fingers twitched, but soon the tension poured out of him. His fists unfurled, his shoulders sank back down, and he reached for the back of his head. "Wow. I didn't think there were any good, uh… Heartless out there. I guess I've still got a lot to learn."

"Well, there's plenty of time for you to catch up," said Aqua, "but let's worry about that later. You know how much Edna hates waiting…"

So, not to keep her waiting any longer, Aqua guided them down the hall, past a room filled with box-like chairs and a golden statue with a waterfall cape. Their feet clanked against a spiral of metallic black steps, the dark basement hall slowly lighting up one bulb at a time, revealing narrow walls lined with glass display cases. Inside each case stood mannequins, some broad-shouldered and others more curvaceous. Each one donned colorful spandex suits, some donning emblems on their chests, others more stylized patterns, like lightning bolts and flames. However, they all had one trait in common: a complete lack of capes.

Kinda weird. Weren't capes a staple for superheroes? Though Riku asked, both Bob and Aqua assured him that the lack of capes was intentional. Apparently they were a sore subject for her.

At the end of the white hall stood a set of twin, metal doors. To their right, three panels spanned the wall, one marked with a hand print, another with a small keypad, and a third bearing what looked like a blue bull's-eye crossed with the letter X. However, instead of touching any of the panels, Aqua simply rapped her knuckles on the door. She only knocked once, and the doors flew open, revealing a tiny woman with straight, chin length black hair, a round nose, large glasses, and a black dress suit decorated with overlapping plates of leather, like armored segmentation.

Her smile took up the lower half of her face, and as soon as she spotted Bob, she shouted, "Robert, darling! You're just in time." Her gaze soon darted up to the others. "And you must be Aqua's apprentices…" Briefly, she squinted at Donald and Goofy, but rather than commenting, she gestured into the room. "Well, come in! I have so much to _show_ you."

She toddled inside, waving for the others to follow along the shining metal floor. The moment they stepped inside, the doors slammed together, blocking out the light from the hall in place of a dim, blue glow shining from beneath the shuttered windows, the control panel beside the door, and rings wound around the tips of the scattered machinery. Along with the continued clanks of their footsteps, beeps, clicks, and hums blended together in a symphony of sounds. With each step he took, Riku glanced across the room, to a desk lined with sketches to past a counter topped with colorful test tubes, to unclothed mannequins, and other assorted machines that hummed and folded into the wall as the group passed them by.

A wide glass wall spanned the northern edge of the room. Before it sat a small coffee table, surrounded by short blue chairs, and as soon as Edna plopped into one, she motioned to the remaining chairs. Once everyone had taken their seats, she passed out cups of steaming coffee to all but Sora.

Once he'd scooped up his cup, Goofy swiveled his chair in a full circle and beamed. "Gawrsh, this place is mighty fancy! Thanks for treatin' us, miss Edna."

"Think nothing of it, darling! This is what I live for." She tapped a button on the corner of the table, letting a burst of white light through the shutter. Through the door, a mannequin slid in on a metallic pole, its tall stature and girth a dead ringer for Bob. It donned black and red spandex, with leather gloves that reached down to its elbows and matching, knee-high boots. A black, yellow, and orange emblem marked its chest, bearing a lowercase I.

"Now, first we have Robert's suit. For the design, I chose something simple, with bold, dramatic colors. That old hobo suit was too mellow, but this! This is the color of courage, of fire!"

As the suit passed by, Bob's eyes gradually grew wider. He latched onto the arms of his chair, lips spreading into a tremendous grin. "Yeah… This is perfect! It's modern, but it's still got that classic flair. It says, 'I'm Mr. Incredible, and I'm ready for action.'"

"Ah, but that's not all!" With another press of a button, two gatling guns descended from the ceiling. Bullets blasted the suit in a vicious assault, but each one ricocheted off the fabric, clinking against the glass. Then, just as soon as the onslaught ended, the guns retracted, replaced with chainsaws that sliced across the suit's shoulders. The fabric remained unscathed, without a single loose thread.

"After your last suit, I decided to make some much-needed improvements. This new fabric is virtually indestructible. It will fit like a second layer of skin while maintaining a comfortable temperature in even the most extreme conditions…"

"Seriously?" said Riku. "But how'd you come up with something so durable? I'd understand if it were metal, but this insane…"

Giggling, Kairi said, "Well, magic's the obvious answer… or mad science. Maybe she used both?"

Lifting her chin, Edna said, "I never reveal my secrets."

Scooting to the edge of his chair, Donald thumped both his fists on the table. "But what if it's for the good of the worlds?"

"Now, now. It's all right to be jealous, darling, but I can't risk any new competition sprouting up."

"I'm not jealous!" He rattled his mug, flecking the table with coffee droplets. "But I'd be a pretty lousy mage if I didn't _try_ to figure it out."

"I know the feeling," said Aqua, placing a reassuring hand on his back. "When I was still in training, I kept searching for armor forging techniques. I even dug through all the books in the castle library for hints…"

Blinking, Sora lifted his head off the table. _'And you still couldn't figure it out?'_

"Well, I learned the basics, but advanced armor construction requires years of dedicated study. Then again, it might be for the best. After all, we wouldn't be here if I could replicate all of her methods."

"See? It all worked out," said Bob, shifting towards Donald. "But if that's not good enough, you could always commission her for something new. Maybe a few less zippers would—"

"Hey! I _like_ zippers."

"Though you raise a _very_ good point, Robert! I certainly could design something more stylish for him, but, seeing how he's clearly made up his mind…" Edna tapped the button again, opening the shutters and flooding the window with light for a few seconds. In that time, Bob's suit flew back through the door, and in its place, two more mannequins slid out, attached to rods of their own. However, where the first mannequin bore brightly colored spandex, these shone with polished metal.

One look at the armor stole the breath from Riku's lungs. Gripping his jeans, he pulled his chair closer, while his breath fogged the glass. The base color was black, with sharp white veins spanning up the legs, around the torso, and down from the silver-accented pauldrons. Overlapping metal plates spanned down the torso, silver and framed with white. The helmet bore two sharp spikes that curved back like a set of horns, while a black visor obscured the face, reflective like a tinted mirror.

A second suit slid in soon after, at which point Kairi rose from her chair. Where Riku's armor bore a jet black body, hers shone a bright silver, with rose veins along the limbs and torso and lavender accents on the chest plates, pauldrons, gauntlets and boots. The plating on the torso took the shape of a narrow heart, while a circle of spikes ran along the top of her helmet, forming a small crown that was framed by two small angel wings, one on each side.

She inched closer and closer, until she hovered just an inch from the glass. Dead silent, she pressed her palm to the window. "It's so _beautiful._ I love it!"

"I thought you might," said Aqua. "I originally suggested a floral design, but Edna had her own ideas."

"Yes, when I learned you were a Princess of Heart, I was hit with an avalanche of inspiration! I simply had to go for something graceful, _regal…_ " Twirling her pointer stuck, she spun her chair toward Riku. "Likewise, when I'd heard that your two primary Keychains conveyed a light and dark duality, I decided to take full advantage of it by choosing a monochrome palette, so you'll look stylish no matter which Keyblade you choose."

Riku smirked, legs crossed and arms draped in his lap. "And did you add any extra features?"

"As a matter of fact…" She slapped the button, and where before guns and saws assaulted Bob's suit, two flamethrowers spewed blue fire over the suits, all while flooding the window with smog. As the flamethrowers retracted, two fans came down, parting the smoke. Then, just as soon as the air cleared, a cool, blue light spread within, and frost crystals crept along the windows.

"These suits are designed to withstand a temperature of over ten thousand degrees without melting or burning your skin. Likewise, they are resistant to frigid temperatures and are comfortably insulated to protect you from frostbite."

"And how 'bout rust?" said Goofy. "They ain't gonna have to oil 'em, are they?"

"Not at all! They are completely rustproof. Sturdy, but light enough to allow free movement without sacrificing speed."

"Really?" Tapping his chin, Goofy leaned toward Donald and said, "Ya know, maybe we oughta talk to King Mickey about this. Bet the rest of the knights would love some new duds!"

"Whoa," said Bob. "You guys work for a king?"

"Sure do! Donald's the court magician, I'm the captain of the guard, and we've got a whole buncha loyal soldiers workin' 'round the clock!"

"Impressive!" said Edna. "I may have to consider your proposal, but first, I think our young friends here would like to test their new armor."

And, just like that, Edna hit the room like a whirlwind. A press of the button sent the chairs whizzing toward the door, after which she tugged Riku and Kairi from their chairs and blasted down the hall. Before long, Edna shoveled bits of armored pieces into Riku's arms. A shoulder pad, metallic boots, and a set of wrist-length bracers for his arms. Poking his head out the door, he tried asking about the rest of the armor, but by time he spoke up, she'd already vanished around the corner.

So, puzzling as it was, he slipped into the incomplete suit, wandering the halls until he'd wound back to the main lounge. There, Aqua and Bob reclined in two of the box-like chairs, chatting amongst each other.

"So you have kids now?"

"Three of 'em. They're a bit of a handful sometimes, but boy are they worth it. You should see 'em, Aqua. My oldest son, Dash… he's so fast that even after his teacher caught him on tape, you could still barely see him move. And Violet—she's a bit shy, but she's always getting high scores on all her tests, and she wound up getting invisibility _and_ force field projection." He let out a loud sigh, rubbing his forehead. "But nobody else gets to see how talented they are. Dash can't even compete because Helen's too scared it'll blow our cover…"

Pouting, Sora lifted a note, but it was tough to make out the words from a distance. However, Bob took one look at it and sank even deeper into the cushions.

"I've been saying that for a long time, but she still won't budge! It's… things are tough around the house lately. They've gotten better, but…" Turning to Aqua, he said, "Well, forget that. How're Terra and Eraqus doing?"

Her fingers dug into the armrests of her seat, and she fixed her eyes on the window, a slight curve in her spine. Then she exhaled, letting her hands slide into her lap. She kept her eyes on the wall, but soon offered her reply. "Things have… changed, not just with us, but with the worlds at large. That's part of why I…"

Soft clinking echoed down the hall behind Riku. It was enough to pull Aqua's focus from the window toward the source of the sound. Abandoning her chair, she moved halfway across the room and gestured toward two empty seats.

"Aren't you going to join us?"

Squeezing past Riku, Kairi giggled and said, "Well, I don't know about Riku, but I'd be happy to." As she strode away, he caught a glimpse of the short silver gauntlets concealing her hands, her matching boots, and the single shoulder pad over her right arm. So she was in the same boat, huh?

Then what was the deal with those full body suits? Eying his right bracer, Riku's lips pulled into a small frown, and he rubbed his neck as he slipped into the room. "Sorry. I just didn't want to interrupt." On his way toward the chairs, he stopped and looked around. "So, where'd Donald and Goofy go?"

"Oh, right!" said Kairi. "I think they're still talking to Edna about the ship, but I bet they'll be up any minute now."

At the mention of the ship, Bob grimaced. "Geez, I almost forgot… How long do you think it'll take 'em to repair it?"

"Well, it was just one hole, so hopefully it won't be too long! I never did much work with Gummi Blocks, though, so I can't say for sure." When Bob deflated, she added, "Aw, don't worry. Even if it does take a bit, we'll figure things out. And it's not like we're in a hurry to leave."

"What she said." Riku could've left it at that, and probably should've until Edna got back, but since Kairi was in the same boat, he couldn't hold it any longer. "So… Aqua, where's the rest of our armor? Don't get me wrong; I'm grateful for what we've got, but there's gotta be more to it."

Right away, she brought a hand over her eyes. "Oh, how silly of me. I should have explained it from the start."

Meanwhile, Sora crept up beside her, craning his neck up at Riku's shoulder pad and tapping his claws on the floor. _Huh, that's really all it takes?_ Oblivious to his words, Aqua carried on in her explanation.

"Right now, your armor's in a more compact state, but if you want to activate it, all you have to do is—"

Hopping to his feet, Sora took one big step toward Riku and gave his pauldron a light tap. The moment he made contact, the whole room flooded with blinding white light, or at least the area surrounding Riku. Though he threw up his hands to shield his face, they never made contact with his skin. Instead, they bumped up against something solid, with a light _clank._ Moreover, something brushed against his once bare arms. His baggy jeans tightened until they clung to his legs. His vest stiffened and hugged his torso.

Or maybe it wasn't his vest at all, or his jeans for that matter.

When the light finally died down, he lifted his arms, now concealed by plates of black armor, while gauntlets replaced his gloves. The room carried a slight greyish tint, as if someone had slapped a pair of shades over his eyes. He flexed his fingers, and the joints of the gauntlets complied. Tentative, he shifted his weight from one foot to the other, and the armor followed his movements, light as a feather. Slowly but surely, the corners of his mouth began to rise. Bubbles of laughter rose from the pit of his stomach. This was it… It wasn't a fluke.

This was real.

"You mean all I have to do is…" He slapped the shoulder pad, and just as quickly as the armor appeared, it vanished in another bright flash, dotting Riku's vision with colored spots. Apparently his laughter was contagious, though, because soon Kairi joined in with more giggling, while Sora tucked his hands behind his head.

_You're welcome._

"Feeling smug, huh?" He reached for Sora's arm, ready to drag him into a headlock, but instead, Sora sank back into the floor, and Riku wound up stumbling. "Figures you'd find some way to even the odds."

_Well, yeah! You just got another new trick, and I'm never gonna catch up if I go easy on you._

Another flash came from the left, and Riku immediately brought up his hand to block out the light. Unfortunately, this gave Sora the perfect chance to pop outta the floor and rush in from the opposite side. But, before Sora toppled Riku to the floor and the situation devolved into a random bout of rough housing, Kairi wedged her way between the two boys and seized each of them by the hands.

"Okay, I'm sure you're both raring for action, but maybe we should save that for when we're outside and away from all this expensive furniture."

"Boy, and I thought my kids were a handful," said Bob.

"And how many of them are teenagers?" said Aqua, to which Bob started laughing.

"Just one, but Dash'll get there one of these days." Pausing, he added, "To tell you the truth, I'm not sure I'm ready."

"Well, if it's any consolation, they aren't usually so rambunctious."

"No, this is pretty normal for them," said Kairi, and while she could've left it at that, she just had to keep going. "One time, these dorks decided to use coconuts as cannon balls, and—"

Sliding in front of her, Riku said, "I'm gonna cut you off right there."

But while Kairi nudged his unarmored shoulder, Sora cracked a suspicious smirk and started doodling a crude picture with scribbled hair and a big black eye. Groaning, Riku tried to snatch it away, but Sora once again flew out of his path. He could've pursued, but instead he threw up his hands. "Man, forget it. It's not even worth the trouble."

"Who's in trouble this time?" At the sound of a familiar squawky voice, Riku and the others turned toward the hallway. Just in time, too, as Donald came waddling in with a dry look on his feathery face that faded as soon as he set eyes on Riku and Kairi.

"Okay, I'll admit it. That armor _does_ look pretty good on you two." He squinted. "Wait, but how come Riku's only got…" He trailed off when Riku struck his shoulder pad again, and the suit reappeared for all to see. Once it did, Donald huffed and turned to Edna. "And you're sure you won't give me a hint?"

"My lips are sealed." She pulled a hand over her lips as if they were a zipper, and Donald slumped over, arms dangling toward the floor.

"Aw, phooey… Well, I guess there's nothing I can do about it." Standing up straight, he continued making his way toward the others. "Anyway, I checked with Chip and Dale, and it's gonna take at least the rest of the night to fix the damage."

"But it ain't all bad!" Goofy added. "Edna's lettin' us keep the ship down in the basement, so we won't have ta worry 'bout hidin' it anymore."

Edna nodded. "And you're welcome to stay as long as you like."

"So, what's next?" said Riku. "If we can't fly, do we just investigate on foot?"

"Hmm…" Aqua wrapped one arm around her torso, using it to prop up her elbow while she cupped her cheek in her hand. "Normally, I'd teach you how to use your Gliders, and I still can, but given the regulations…" She looked at Bob. "Is there any way I can contact the government directly?"

"Tell you what," said Bob. "As soon as I get home, I'll give Agent Dicker a call. If we're lucky, I might be able to set up a meeting between you two."

 _'And don't forget about me!'_ Sora sank one of his hands into the floor, then plucked it back out, winking.

"How could we ever forget?" said Aqua. "In fact… why don't you scout ahead of us? You _are_ the best equipped for the job." She reached for his head, but he batted her hand away before she got a chance to ruffle his hair. Still, his smile remained, and he scratched at his cheek, giving a tiny nod.

But why stop there? If they had to wait a day, the might as well make use of the time.

"So, what if we each cover a chunk of the city?" said Riku. "If anybody asks, Donald and Goofy can just pretend they're mascots. No big deal, right?"

"As long as the Heartless don't show up," said Donald. "But if they do, we're gonna have to bend the rules with or without permission."

Sliding out of his chair, Bob stretched his back for a moment and then moseyed toward the rest of the group. "I'd offer to help, but if I've gotta check in on the wife and kids. But hey… here's an idea! What if we all meet up at my place for dinner?"

"Ya sure it ain't too much trouble?"

"I said I'd make it up to you, didn't I? Besides, something tells me Helen will want to know what we're up against. You know, in case another Heartless drops by."

But before the group split, Bob jotted down directions, just to make the trip to his house a bit easier. From there, the gang broke into smaller groups and scattered across the bustling streets. However, as the hours flew by, not a single shadow shifted out of place. Though Riku poked his head into alleyways, the most he found were stray cats digging through dumpsters and the occasional kids spray painting the buildings. He asked around, and some people mentioned seeing shadow monsters after dark, but when asked for more details, most shied away.

Others called it bogus and left it at that.

An entire afternoon of searching dragged minute after minute. Occasionally, he'd stop to look over his shoulder or cast wary glances to the sky. In the end, he dragged himself back to Edna's mansion and regrouped with the others, equally fruitless in their efforts. What should've brought a sigh of relief instead brought uncomfortable fluttering inside Riku's chest , and even after they began their hike toward Bob's home, he continued to look back, just in case.

It'd be foolish to drop his guard. Even if things looked safe, that didn't mean they'd stay that way. There had to be more to it. Some greater threat, just waiting to strike behind their backs.

In time, the noisy metropolis shifted to a quiet suburb. Simple white houses sat behind fresh green front yards, some surrounded by picket fences. A little boy on a bicycle stopped for a few seconds, gawking at the animals wandering down the sidewalk, but as soon as Donald and Goofy looked at him, he gasped and pedaled away.

Wilting, Goofy tapped his fingers together. "Is it just me, or are folks gettin' better at seein' through us?"

"I guess," said Donald, "but I still don't wanna turn us human!"

"Maybe the Organization had the right idea," said Kairi. "If you two started wearing cloaks, at least you'd blend in a _little_ better."

Riku begged to differ. "C'mon, Kairi. You put those two in black coats, and they'd look even more conspicuous." After all, they were already big-eyed, humanoid, talking animals. Throw on some shady duds, and their goofiness would soar off the charts. And how would Donald even hide his bill?

But, as interesting as it was to contemplate animal attire, they had a dinner to attend, findings to discuss, and, with luck, information to uncover. But, judging by the black car parked out front of an approaching home, they were getting warmer by the second. Just to check, Riku took a glimpse at the directions Bob had provided, confirming his suspicions. What Riku didn't expect was for the door to fly open just as soon he rang the doorbell, or for a huge gust of wind to send him reeling back, or for a short, grinning blonde kid to skid to a stop so fast that he left thick skid marks on the pavement.

"Whoa." He leaned toward Donald, then zipped over to Goofy. "Mom, Violet! You've gotta come see this."

It wasn't long before an older girl poked her head through the door, her face half obscured by her straight black hair. She took one look at the group, and her eyes grew round as saucers. "…Is that a giant duck?"

Another voice called from inside. "Dash, what'd I tell you about using your powers outside?"

"Hey, there's some kinda dog-guy out here! That's _way_ weirder than any of us."

A slender woman with chin-length brown hair stepped into the door frame. "This isn't a— _oh_." She slowly lifted a hand, giving a stiff little wave. "You must be Bob's new friends..." She poked her head inside, muttering, "You didn't tell me they were from another world."

From further into the house, Bob said, "Hey, I wanted to surprise you."

While the kids continued staring, Goofy cracked a sunny smile and Donald fidgeted in place. Both Riku and Kairi waved at Violet, but she ducked her head back inside. Dash, on the other hand, skipped up to his mom.

"Did you just say another _world?_ "

_**TO BE CONTINUED** _


	35. On the Edge of Certain Danger

It wasn't long before Helen ushered the gang inside, albeit for good reason. As easy as it was to pass Donald and Goofy as silly mascots, the fact remained that they stood out among the sea of average Janes and Joes. In just a matter of minutes, Helen led them to a polished, wood table amidst shelves tacked with potted plants and other odd trinkets. Dishes of steaming steak, meat loaf, pasta, and salad spread along the tabletop, and while everyone divvied up their meals, Dash watched the strangers with wide eyes and a great big grin. He fidgeted in place, his excitement impossible to ignore, and Riku offered a nod in acknowledgement before settling down.

Violet, on the other hand, stayed to herself, fiddling with a lock of hair, while the baby—Jack-Jack, apparently—giggled and clapped at the sight of strangers. Once everyone had taken their seats, Helen slowly sank down, folding her hands and breathing in slowly. Her eyes were slightly narrow, brow tense and a frown on her lips. Whatever she had to say would have to wait, though, as Dash pierced through the silence.

"So, got any cool powers?"

Hmm. On one hand, the dinner table was no place to be showing up, but on the other hand, the family deserved to know. So, after swallowing a bite of juicy, rare steak, Riku slid out of his chair, backed toward the wall, lifted his hand, and called the Kingdom Key for all to see.

"Might not be the same as super speed, but it's got its perks."

"They're _Keybearers?_ " said Helen, looking to Bob. "That would've been nice to know."

Dropping his fork, Bob lifted his hands and said, "C'mon, honey, aren't you a little excited?"

She pinched the bridge of her nose for a moment, then glanced at the others. "Honestly, I'd just like to know what's going on."

"Forget that!" said Dash. "What else can you do? I mean, a giant key's kinda lame."

Finally looking up from her plate, Violet moaned. "I doubt it's _just_ a key, or mom wouldn't be making such a big deal out of it."

Reclining in her chair, Kairi swished her fork like a sword. "Would it help if I said it's a _magic_ key?"

"Hey, I could prove it," said Riku, "but something tells me fireballs and lightning aren't exactly dinner material."

Clearing his throat loudly, Donald pointed at himself. "Well, I could always turn him into a cheetah."

Dash's grin doubled in size, and he raised an eyebrow. "Then why don't you prove it?"

"Oh no," said Violet. "You're already too fast for your own good."

"But when's the last time we got to see new powers?"

Helen's frown deepened. "Dash, this isn't a spectacle. Besides, this world isn't ready to deal with superpowers again."

The Kingdom Key vanished, and Riku plopped back into his chair, drooping over his dish. "So we've heard, but with the way things are going, they might not have a choice."

Helen's eyes squeezed shut, her forehead creased, and her fingertips turned red as she clutched her hands together. "You mean the monsters, don't you?"

"Technically, they're called Heartless," said Kairi. "But that's exactly what we mean."

She heaved another sigh. "I was afraid of that…" And for a moment, she turned to Dash before returning her focus to the others. "So, how much do you know about 'em?"

Kairi blew her bangs out of her eyes, pressing her elbow into the table and resting her cheek in her palm. "Just about everything, honestly. But the first thing you should know is that they're more than just scary shadows. I know this'll sound bleak, but Riku and I lost our _homes_ because of them… A lot of people have, and if not their homes, then their hearts." The others' faces paled, well, other than Dash, who scooted closer, bent over the table, and kept his grin squarely in place. This in turn got Kairi to lock eyes with him, her voice growing steadily sharper.

"And it's not a joke _or_ a game… Every world is vulnerable. Every person, too. They attack out of nowhere, and they don't care who or what they target. They could even… destroy an entire city if given the orders." Just like Twilight Town, and at the implication alone, Riku slid his chair closer.

"But they're not invincible," he added, "and we _do_ plan on stopping them. Trouble is, they might not be alone…"

Donald scowled, fingers tapping at the table. "There's no way they're alone, or that missile never would've chased us in the first place!"

"Uh, ain't that jumpin' a head a bit?" said Goofy. "We don't have proof that missile's connected to the Heartless or the Organization."

Helen's palms struck the tabletop, and her jaw dropped. Ignoring Goofy's comment, she said, "Someone fired a _missile_ at you?"

Dash immediately perked up. "Cool!"

This in turn made Violet cringe. "Uh, what part of deadly weapon don't you understand?"

"Hey, mom and dad used to deal with threats like that all the time! Right?" He beamed at Bob, who rubbed his neck and tittered.

"Sure, but that was a long time ago."

"So? We've got superpowers, and I bet if _we_ stepped in, we wouldn't have to hide—"

Helen's once gentle expression sharpened to a point that it could skewer a dragon's hide. "Absolutely not, young man."

"But, mom—"

"Didn't you hear what she said? This isn't a game, Dash. It's real, and I am _no_ t about to let my own children risk their lives just for fun." Her words made Bob duck his head and gulp, and she must've caught it in the corner of her eye, because soon she moved to his side. "And I know what you're thinking, honey, but we can't just jump back into the field."

"Really?" said Goofy. "But Bob's already got—"

He shot up in his seat, abruptly butting in. "A hold of Aqua, and she's trying to get to the bottom of this right now."

For the span of two seconds, a smile flickered across Helen's face. "Aqua's here?" Needless to say, her expression soured before long. "And you didn't think to invite her?"

"Of course I did, but you know how it is with Keyblade Masters. They've always gotta think about the big picture. Fight for the greater good, and—"

Something white flickered to the far left of Riku's vision, tearing his focus off the bickering couple. Gasping softly, he glanced over his shoulder, only to find empty space between the table and the shelves. Maybe he was imagining it, so for the time being, he resumed picking at his meal up until Violet leaned toward him and Kairi, whispering.

"So, how come you're so open with your powers?"

"We don't have a choice," said Kairi. "I guess we're technically supposed to maintain the 'World Order,' but that's almost impossible when there's Heartless around. Besides, our powers allow us to help a lot of people who can't fight for themselves."

"But isn't it weird? Having powers means you're different from everybody else, and they might judge you. Or give you weird looks…"

Riku shrugged. "Maybe, but you can't please everyone, and sometimes you don't get a say in whether you're a hero or—" Another white flicker, this time to the right, and he shifted sideways.

Still nothing.

By then, Helen had returned to her seat, hands folded again, posture stooped, and eyes half closed, at least until she caught Riku. "Is everything okay?"

"Huh?" He looked up, then reached for his neck. "Yeah, I'm good. Anyway, if you guys are worried about all those legal pitfalls, don't be. We'll take care of any Heartless issues."

"Hmm… I suppose they can't do much to stop off-world activity, especially if the threat's from a different world, too. Which reminds me… Do you have any idea who might've sent that missile?"

"Nope," said Goofy. "We still ain't even sure how it got to us, since our ship's got this fancy lil' cloakin' device hooked up."

Lifting his chin off the table, Dash faced his parents with wide, puppy dog eyes. "Hey, if I can't fight, can I at least see their ship?"

Helen brought a hand to her brow. "I don't know, Dash…"

Bob, however, flashed his son a bright smile, covering his wife's entire shoulder beneath one of his enormous hands. "Aw, c'mon, honey, it'd be like a trip to a museum."

"Bob, this is Dash we're talking about. Do you really think he won't try to sneak inside?"

Deflating, Bob dropped his hands in his lap. "Of course he would…"

Pressing her palms together, Kairi said, "Well, I could always hit him with a Slow spell." Predictably, Dash gaped at her words.

"No way! That's _so_ not fair…"

Riku would've commented, but for the third time, white movement caught his eye. Completely oblivious, Goofy went on. "Aw, don't be sad, kiddo! Why, I'd be happy to show ya when this is all over with, but first, we've gotta focus on findin' the Keyhole, beatin' all the Heartless, checkin' to see if the Organization's dropped by… Oh, and they're these nasty fellers that dress in long black coats."

Another white figure twitched in the corner of his eye, drawing further and further away. Slowly, Riku crept out of his chair. He inched away from the table into the darkness of the living room, past the couches, the chairs, the widescreen TV. With each step, his pace quickened, until he thrust the door open and stormed out onto the pavement.

But aside from the lights in the windows of neighboring homes, the street remained lifeless and dark. He turned in a full circle, stopping when another glimpse of white passed to his right, but though he instantly looked toward the source, he once again faced empty space, save for grass, pavement, and the nearby parked car. The lack of confirmation made Riku droop, running his hands through his hair as he pivoted toward the house and prepared to drag his butt back inside.

But the door opened, then thudded shut. Kairi crept towards him, hands clutched over her waist and movements rather tentative. "Riku, what's going on?"

"…Thought I saw something." But he waved his hand, trying to brush it off. "Must've been my imagination."

"Maybe, but I saw the way you kept looking around, and I'm pretty sure you haven't gone senile just yet." She leaned forward, pointing at his head. "Even if you _are_ really grey…"

He batted at her hand. "Like I haven't heard that before."

"Well, I'm sure Sora's tired of you calling him a dork all the time." She stuck out her tongue, but backed away. "Seriously, though, it's okay if you're worried. It has been pretty quiet out here, and you'd think we'd have bumped into at least one Heartless."

"I guess we should be happy, but I don't know, Kairi. This whole set-up's just… off. The world's too peaceful, someone saw through our cloaking device… There's laws against superpowers and we've barely made any progress."

"Oh, you worrywart." She took his hand, tugging him gently toward the door. "Sometimes it takes time, but that's okay! We just have to be a little patient."

"Well, it is pretty late."

"Mhm… so you should probably finish eating before your food gets cold."

"Right, and I don't want to give the others the wrong idea…"

**x.x.x**

Staring upon the monitor, Syndrome howled with laughter. "He married _Elastigirl?_ This is too much!" His cape swished as he turned around, shaking his head and smiling wryly. "Funny story, Lex. Back in the day, he kept telling _me_ he worked alone. And here he is now, with a whole _family_ of supers…"

A tall, slender woman with tan skin and platinum blonde hair turned from the control panel, a slight furrow in her brow. "Would you like me to invite them?"

Syndrome paced across the floor, one hand behind his back and the other beneath his chin. "It's tempting, but do you really think they'd go for it? Just look at her." He gestured to the screen, where a wary Elastigirl listened in on the Keybearer's group. Ironically, they spoke of the Organization, asking of strangers with black coats. Were Lexaeus the sort to buy into false emotions, he may have chuckled, but instead, he watched with an unwavering blank stare.

The woman, Mirage, nodded. "True. She seems the overbearing sort. Her involvement would only bring about suspicions; it's entirely possible that she'd seek further information."

"Not just possible; I'm betting she will, if not those Keybearers," said Syndrome. "They won't find what they're looking for in the city, so I bet they'll come flying in any time now. And when they do…" His lips pulled into an unsightly smile, thanks in no small part to his prominent teeth. "Well, go ahead and make that call, Mirage. We'll take care of the rest."  
 **  
x.x.x**

Repairs for the ship took longer than anticipated. While Chip and Dale swapped out the punctured thruster, they opted to stick around, padding out the walls of the Highwind with thicker, more durable blocks. Moreover, in light of the missile scare, Donald begged them to test out the cloaking chip. Had it fried again? Was there a hole in the field it projected? Hours ticked by with a constant back and forth that was... frankly a bit tiresome to listen to, between Donald's scratchy voice and the chipmunks' high pitched chatter. Eventually, however, the frantic shuffling of squishy space rocks slowed

Come midday, the group gathered in the heart of Edna's lab, surrounding the Highwind, its blocks polished, its thrusters straight, and windows sparkling like diamonds. Wiping beads of sweat off his feathery brow, Donald sank against the Highwind's semi-squishy shell, while Chip and Dale perched on his shoulders.

"And you're _sure_ the cloaking system's still working?"

"Yup!" said Dale. "We checked and double checked and quadruple checked, but all the chips seemed A-okay! Well, except Chipper."

Folding his tiny arms, Chip pouted. "I'm _fine,_ Dale. I just can't believe a tiny little rock broke through that thruster in the first place."

"I don't think it's the rock ya oughta worry about," said Goofy. "The feller who struck us down was about as strong as Hercules, so I bet he coulda broken it with somethin' as soft as a feather."

"Well, hopefully the extra defenses will help. Just try not to break anything else for a while."

"Don't worry," said Riku. "We'll keep Goofy away from the wheel."

Funnily enough, Goofy didn't even protest. Instead, he tapped his cheek and chuckled. "Yup, we sure don't want me crashin' if there's folks tryin' to shoot us down."

Swiveling in her chair, Aqua set her coffee cup aside. "But that's assuming they're after you specifically. They _could_ have been acting in self-defense, but I suppose that doesn't explain how they managed to track your movements…"

Riku winced, but managed to keep a straight face before long. "We'll just have to stay sharp, nothing more to it. Walking's obviously not doing us any favors, but if we fly, we'll be faster, invisible, and less likely to get ambushed by Heartless." Practically speaking, it was their best bet for surveillance, but even disregarding the city, there was one other spot to consider. "Plus, we still haven't checked out that island."

He must've said the magic word, because as soon as he made his case, Sora hopped out of his chair, flashing his teeth before writing, _'Whoa, there's an island here? Why didn't you say so before?'_

Come to think of it, they probably should've at least given it a mention, even if the answer was obvious. "Honestly, I almost forgot about it." It didn't help that they barely caught a glimpse of it before getting subsequently chased down by an explosive weapon.

"Hmm… but I know that look," said Kairi. "You want to see it, don't you?"

Sora tipped his head back, like he was about to nod, but then it drooped abruptly, and he shuffled backwards. _'I'd like to, but I already promised Ven I'd stick with Aqua for a while. And I wanna spend time with her, too!'_

Leaning to the side, Aqua took a quick glimpse at the note. "Sora, it's all right. We can always travel another time."

_'No way! I don't go back on promises, and I bet there's tons of good we can do right here.'_

Her laughter carried a gentle warmth. "Well, somebody has to protect the city." And to prove her point, she abandoned her chair, striding beside him, though she soon set her sights on the others. "Oh, but before you go, could I take a look at your Keyblades?"

Kairi didn't even hesitate before calling her flowery weapon into her grasp. Her eyes shone like stars, her expression utterly glowing. "Is this what I think it is?"

Nodding, she raised her own Keyblade, sliding a few feet from Sora when he twitched and gulped. "I thought about waiting, but I think it's important for you to get as much practice on your Gliders as possible. There's no telling when you'll need to make a quick escape, and Riku was right when he said the air has its advantages."

"So we're really doing this…" First the armor, now the Gliders. At this rate, Aqua was spoiling them rotten, but who was Riku to explain? Though he tried to contain his excitement behind a cool smirk, lightning surged through his veins, and he wasted no time in calling his own weapon.

Once he lifted it level with Aqua's, she took a deep breath, and her Keyblade's tip began to glow. "Now, listen carefully. Your Keyblades won't change right away; it's up to you to focus, create a clear picture in your head, and then throw your weapons to the sky." Her Keyblade trembled. That bead of light shot out in a single beam, then spread apart, striking Riku and Kairi's at the tip. Said light spread down the shafts to the guard, then slowly dimmed.

"Huh, and that's it?" Riku pulled his Keyblade close to his chest, shifting it in his grip, though the weight remained unchanged. "Always thought it'd be more complicated than that."

"Oh, it's complicated, but not in the way you'd think. The real challenge lies in combat, where you won't have the benefit of a handheld weapon to protect you anymore. You're going to need to adapt and learn to attack with your Glider while maintaining balance and speed…"

"Well, at least we've got our magic!" said Kairi. "That should even things out, right?"

"It could, but in my experience, it's difficult to juggle piloting and casting. In fact, I'd advise you both to focus on basic control before you dive into a combat situation—your regular Keyblades and spells are more than sufficient for now, and you've got the Highwind if aerial combat becomes necessary."

"Or Tink, if she's not too busy," said Riku. "But thanks, Aqua. I'll let you know how things go."

Beaming, Sora wrote, _'And don't forget to show us your Gliders when you get back!'_

"Or we could give you a ride instead," said Kairi.

Sora's eyes went wide, then relaxed. Both his hands clenched, and he stood up straight, nodding and grinning, and making his excitement all too clear. His enthusiasm brought on some hushed laughter from the others, but the conversation was cut short when the doors leading into the lab flew open. Pointer stick in hand, Edna zipped inside, but rather than Bob, Helen trailed after her, a bewildered look on her face as she glanced around. As soon as she appeared, Sora sank into the floor and dashed under the table just as she made it to the Highwind.

"Okay, what's all this about?"

"Impressive, isn't it?" said Edna. "The design's a bit clunky, but the material is both durable, yet flexible. I've been told it's built from remnants of meteorites, but—"

"E, that's great, but it's not what I meant." Sighing, Helen moved further into the room, though she stopped the moment she set eyes on a certain Keyblade Master, gawking at the sight of her. "Wow, I knew you were here, but I didn't think I'd be seeing you so soon!"

"It's all right. I know this is a lot to take in." Squinting, Aqua stepped forward. "You're… Elastigirl, aren't you?"

"Well, I was, but these days it's just Helen."

"Really?" said Edna. "And here I designed a new suit for the occasion."

Helen spun back around. "You _what?_ "

She tapped her chin with her pointer stick, then tore across the floor. "Come, come! I show you what I mean."

With a press of a button, the shutters behind the window flew open, and just like the day before, a mannequin crawled in—this time quite literally. Though Riku expected a model based on Helen's build, instead a baby-sized mannequin passed through, donning a red and black suit identical to Bob's, ignoring the difference in scale.

Snapping his fingers, Goofy said, "Hey, that looks like lil' ol' Jack-Jack!"

"Because it is his suit! Robert's came out so stunning, that I simply couldn't stop. I designed costumes for the entire family." Indeed, three more suits followed in succession, starting with a running mannequin shaped like Dash, a slender, female figure not unlike Violet's, and finally a suit matching Helen's build. She went over each suit's capabilities, from withstanding intense friction to turning invisible, and even withstanding explosive missiles. Though at first Helen stayed silent, her face grew steadily more alarmed as the show continued, until Edna finally ceased her explanations.

"But why?" said Helen. "We're retired. Our whole family's underground. I didn't even know Bob _had_ a new suit."

"He didn't tell you?" said Aqua.

"No…" She wrapped her arms around her torso, shoulders stooped and head low. "But I should've known. All it takes is one person in trouble, and Bob jumps in like it's the good old days. And with these Heartless around, it's not just one person in danger... It's this whole world."

"Only if things get out of hand." Closing the distance between them, Aqua placed a hand over Helen's shoulder. "But if it's any consolation, Ven was the same way, leaving his home against our wishes, taking on danger despite all the risks… I'm sure Bob means well, but if he's keeping secrets from you, then I think you should put your foot down and let him know how that makes you feel."

"I'd love to, but he just left for a business trip this morning." She paused. "Guess I'll have to call his hotel."

"Assuming he's at a hotel at all," said Edna.

Silence followed, save for a cough from Donald. Goofy tugged at the neck of his sweater and straightened his hat. Kairi winced, wringing her hands and exchanging a glance with Riku. Hidden in the shadows, Sora remained unseen, while Riku reached for the side of his neck and watched the suits slide by. The implication wasn't lost to him; after all, if Bob hid his intentions, who's to say he wouldn't craft a cover story?

Finally, Helen managed to form a response, albeit with hesitation. "E, what are you talking about? Bob wouldn't—"

"Lie? But, darling, he already kept secrets from you, and men his age tend to be… unstable. Prone to weakness."

More silence followed, and Helen looked away. "You're wrong. Bob can be pigheaded sometimes, but he'd never go that far."

"And if he did?" No response came, and Edna dug into her pocket, revealing a small device with a red button, a single antenna, and a tiny screen. "I thought this might happen, so I made certain… preparations. If you'd like to know Bob's location, you need only ask."

At first, she declined, opting to use the phone. She dialed several numbers, eventually calling Bob's employer, but as time dragged on, one thing became crystal clear: this went beyond white lies and secrets. As it turned out, Bob no longer worked at Insuricare; he hadn't for two months. The conference was a lie, rendering his current location a mystery. With this news, Helen covered her face, fingers digging into her hair as she sobbed.

"I am such an idiot. I let this happen, you know. The new sports car, the getting in shape, the blond hair, the lies!"

Offering a handkerchief, Goofy patted her on the back. "Now, don't say that, Helen! It sounds to me like you just had faith in him, and there ain't nothin' wrong with that."

Donald, on the other hand, scoffed and balled up his hands. "There is if it means lying to your _wife._ "

"Look," said Kairi, "this whole situation sounds really complicated. I don't think it's fair for us to decide what's right or wrong, but Helen… we're here for you."

The sniffed, but uncovered her face and blew her nose into the handkerchief. "Thanks, everyone, but what am I supposed to do?"

"My god!" Edna sprung onto the table, whacking Helen's face with a rolled up newspaper, which immediately sent Aqua forward, and she pulled the paper back.

"Edna, is this really necessary?"

"It is if it means proving a point!" She pulled her hand back, staring straight into Helen's eyes. "You are _Elastigirl!_ Pull yourself together! There's no question of what you should do. You must show Robert that you remember that he's Mr. Incredible, and remind him who _you_ are! You must find him, confront the problem, fight, win! The answer is right here…" She passed off the remote, and Helen finally pressed the button.

The handheld beeped, and the others gathered around. At first, the little monitor showcased the entire globe, but it zoomed in, centering on an island surrounded by open waters. Leaning closer, Riku stared at the label. As soon as he read the name, he gave a small gasp.

"Nomanisan… Man, that's one heck of a coincidence."

"Do you know this place?" said Helen.

"No," said Kairi, "but we were planning to check it out." She tapped her chin and tapped her foot. "Actually, why don't you come with us? If Bob's there, then it'll be the perfect chance to talk some sense into him _and_ get some answers."

"And you're sure it's not too much trouble?"

"Not at all!" said Goofy. "You were nice enough to whip up that dinner yesterday, so consider this our way of sayin' thank you!"

"Hmm…" She breathed in, then out, then tucked the device into her pocket. "Well, all right, but I'd better get things squared away back home."

Hours passed before before she reconvened with the group in Edna's back yard. After some good luck wishes from her and Aqua, the gang piled into the Highwind and blasted through the clouds. The city soon shrank into a distant dot as ocean waves spanned below and clouds tickled the glass. Having abandoned her plainclothes, Helen now donned the red and black jumpsuit Edna provided. Just in case, she'd told them, as they ventured further into the unknown.

Now she hovered behind the front seats, glancing over the dashboard, from the knobs, levers, and buttons to the ever blinking radar screen, clear for the time being.

"Are you sure they can't see us?"

Cracking a smug smirk, Donald snickered. "You betcha! I don't know the specifics, but apparently it creates this field that muffles the sound of the engine and blocks out all outside signals, so there's no radar, sonar, heat, or any fancy trackers that can spot us. No shadows, either!"

"And how're the defenses?"

"Oh, that's an easy one!" Goofy pointed at a few of the buttons. "We got shield blocks for better endurance, lasers for blastin' enemy projectiles, extra thrust power to give us a good ol' boost. Kairi's got her barrier spells, and the others know all sortsa other magic to keep us good 'n safe!"

"Huh." Her lips started to perk, though not quite into a smile yet. "I guess I shouldn't be surprised. If you guys do as much traveling as you said, then of course you'd want to cover the bases." She stepped away from the front seats, settling down across from Kari. "I can't even imagine what it's like out there."

"Well, there's a lot of asteroids," said Kairi. "Giant, colorful rings… And sometimes we get chased by hostile ships, which means dealing with bombs, lasers, missiles… It varies a lot, so it pays to be prepared."

She slumped, covering her eyes. "And do your parents know about—" She stopped herself; maybe it dawned on her that their world was gone. "Never mind. It's not my place to ask."

Though she meant well, Riku shivered at her words, grasping the arms of his chair for a moment before he turned around to reply. "Heh, well, at least we're in good hands. I mean, Goofy's got his own kid back home, Donald's got his nephews, Aqua's a Master… And if that's still not enough, you can use whatever parental wisdom you've got to steer us on the right course."

"So he's a—"

"Single parent," said Goofy. "'Course, I only got my boy Max back home, but he's goin' through those teenage years, and it's like a big ol' rollercoaster of hormones and emotions and… well, now I've got two more teenagers to take care of." He eyed Riku, who immediately threw up his hands.

"Hey, I'd like to think I'm over that hill now. When's the last time any of us had a real fight?"

Chuckling lightly, Helen stepped behind Goofy's seat again. "Maybe we can swap stories when this is all over. I wouldn't mind hearing about your experiences."

Beaming, Goofy bobbed his head in a bouncy nod. "I'd be happy to, Helen! And maybe it'll be sooner than ya—"

_Beep, beep, beep…_

Everyone in the cockpit simultaneously froze, save for Kairi, who sprung to her feet and dashed beside Helen. Eyes slowly widening, Riku glimpsed at the radar, where two tiny dots zoomed in from opposite directions. Tensing, he looked out the window just in time to catch a distant object pierce a hole in a nearby cloud. In that instant, Donald's voice blasted through the cockpit.

"Everybody, hang on tight!"

The specks grew closer, blazing toward the ship's front end. Slamming his foot on a pedal, Donald cranked the wheel. The Highwind dived down, flinging Helen and Kairi back. They skidded across the floor before crashing into empty air.

"Oof!"

The voice belonged not to Kairi nor Helen, and as soon as they collided, a once seemingly empty seat filled with Violet, while Dash poked his head up from behind one of the neighboring seats. Gasping, Kairi drew her Keyblade. Glassy plates shimmered around the Highwind's walls, while Goofy hammered the buttons, firing lasers at the incoming missiles. Bright orange flames flashed to the far left. Metallic shards ricocheted off the barrier. The beeping persisted in spite of the explosions, and the Highwind took another sharp turn.

Amidst all this chaos, Helen gawked at her children, though her expression rapidly soured. "Dash! Vi! What are you _doing_ here?"

"It's not my fault! Dash ran away, and I knew I'd get blamed for it, so—"

"That's not true!" Dash snapped, and before long, the two started bickering in an incomprehensible mess, at least until Donald butted in.

"Will you all just _pipe_ down?! I'm _trying_ to save our lives, and I can't focus with all that whining!"

A good call on his part, as the beeping continued and two more missiles blasted down from above. This time, however, Riku snatched up his own Keyblade. As the ship took another dive, he pulled his weapon close to his chest, shutting his eyes and muttering. Domes wrapped around the missiles, dragging them straight down. Below, pillars of water gushed up, forcing the ship to take a sharp turn to the right. Laser fire continued, flooding the sky with blinding streaks, but with each subsequent explosion, the barrier began to crack.

Holding her children close, Helen gazed into Violet's eyes. "Vi, you've gotta help her stabilize that shield!"

Violet slid back. "But you said we can't use our powers!"

"I know, but things are different now!"

"But…"

 _BANG._ The surrounding air dipped to black. Shrapnel struck the side of the shield, shattering it at last. Nonetheless, Kairi squeezed her necklace, pulling up yet another barrier. Another round of missiles blew in from the left, but another Graviga field snatched them, dragging them toward the briny depths. With the press of a button, the cockpit trembled. The ship blasted forward, doubling in speed, but white streaks blurred past the side windows. When Donald cranked the wheel and pulled the Highwind into a barrel role, the missiles pursued.

They just kept coming, and where before Dash expressed joy and excitement over the weapons, he now gulped, shivered, and looked up at his mom with wide, pleading eyes.

"Okay! I take back what I said before…"

"We can talk about this later!" said Helen. "Donald, isn't there _some_ way to get them off our trail?"

"But I don't even know how they're _on_ our trail!"

It still didn't add up. If it only happened once, Riku might've passed it off as a fluke, but the missiles trailed the Highwind's movements as if pulled by magnetic force. For each explosion, a new missile soared in soon after. Each smoke plume, each orange flicker gripped his chest so tight his ribs threatened to snap. He could feel each solitary beat of his heart, stinging and seething and picking up speed. The words of the others no longer registered, just the bangs, just the crackles, just the beeps. This was too deliberate. Too calculated. Too perfect. Almost as if…

Against his better judgment, he unfastened his seatbelt. He struck his pauldron, armor spreading down his body, and while the others looked on with buggy eyes and gaping jaws, he sank into the shadows and plunged toward the waters below.

But not without intention.

Holding his breath, he flung his Keyblade downward. The surrounding air flashed white, and where a Key once twirled through the open sky, a sleek silver hover board zoomed toward his feet, framed with golden accents and a mouse emblem at its center. In that brief instant, his expression brightened, and he slammed into the Glider, legs apart and arms spread for balance, but that short burst of bliss ended as soon as it started, as the smoke trails above took a sharp turn downward, abandoning the shimmering sphere above and plummeting straight at Riku's tail.

He muttered a curse to himself, then pressed his foot down. The Glider responded by shooting forward so fast he nearly tumbled into the water. He swerved around the blood red beams showering overhead, triggering eruptions of metallic shards, fire, and smog. Shrapnel crashed, then ricocheted off his armor. Two more smoke trails blasted before him, soaring straight at his face. Cringing, he jerked to the right, then up, then down. The missiles, rather than pursuing, breezed straight past him, crashing into the water. The resulting splash smacked him behind, knocking him to the tip of the board. It started to dip down, but he shuffled back, regaining balance just as more water gushed up and assaulted his sides.

A faint green speck appeared on the horizon. Shuddering, the Glider accelerated, but twin smoke trails rose from the tip of the island's tallest peak. Before, Riku'd passed the smoke off as volcanic activity, but here, now, and with the smoke slithering closer, the picture shifted from one of bubbling lava to something grim. Beneath his mask, his whole face tightened. Through the tinted window of his helmet, he watched the next round of explosives descend over him. They rocketed directly over his head, and the Glider began to turn, but in the blink of an eye, the missiles forked, zooming around him and striking the water.

It gushed up beneath him, tossing him and his board over and down, but he flipped upright. The Glider snapped back into position, catching him mid-fall. The island drew closer, slivers of grey tearing through the once endless green. Almost there. If he could breach through the trees, then maybe he'd stand a chance. Who'd launch missiles at their own base? They'd have to be desperate—no, utterly _insane._ And maybe they were; it'd sure explain their desperation, but if they wanted to play dirty, he'd return the favor.

Though he zoomed toward the sandy shore, a little voice in his head cried out. How had they tracked him? How had they tracked the ship? The missiles stopped trailing him directly. Kept striking the water. Kept making him weave between gushing water. Some even swerved up toward the clouds. Had they only targeted him because he left the cloaking field? Or maybe…

_Ya better sleep with one eye open_ _._

No. This wasn't the time for doubt. He needed to keep these stupid rockets off his friends 'til they reached the island, so as another wave of missiles descended, he snapped his fingers, brightening the sky with pillars of lightning. The explosions that followed threatened to burst his eardrums, but he pressed on, thankful for the sporadic laser fire covering him from behind. Soon he blazed over the sandy shore, blasting over exotic ferns and weaving between palm clusters. The ocean vanished behind a veil of green. Soon rocky cliffs and grassy hills took its place.

The jungle was quiet, save for the leaves rustling in his wake. Tempting fate, he slowed his retreat and peeked over his shoulder. The trees, the ferns, everything lay still. Had his strategy worked, then? Were they finally in the clear? Bringing a hand to his forehead, he looked to the sky just in time to catch a red speck get swallowed by a dense black cloud, accompanied by a rumbling _BOOM._

His heart stopped. His skin grew ice cold. Legs shaking, he steered the Glider upward, ready to blast toward the smoke.

He never got the chance before metallic claws clamped around his torso, jerked him back, and smashed him against the nearest tree trunk.

_**TO BE CONTINUED** _


	36. Project KRONOS

The once famed hero now hovered amidst an enormous, mechanical ring. Metallic orbs encased his limbs, suspended by electrical ropes. Before, he'd struggled, jerking his arms helplessly, while repeated button presses made him grunt, yelp, and spasm by way of high voltage shocks. However, the situation had changed. As soon as the monitor flickered to the inside of the Highwind, he fell into stunned silence, save for a whisper of his Wife's name. As the missiles flew, his silence gave way to desperate pleas. He begged, repeatedly, for Syndrome to have mercy.

The transmission shifted when Riku abandoned ship, but that was to be expected; the sigil only tracked the area surrounding its host. Still, Mr. Incredible begged. Riku was just a kid. He's innocent, he'd said. Knowing well that the boy was on his way, Lexaeus soon cut the 'transmission' altogether, at least for a time. Some might argue that no news was good news, but silence and ignorance often bred uncertainty. If Syndrome wished to challenge, even break his old hero, it paid to deny him the answers that he sought…

At least until the most critical moment.

With security cameras stationed all across the island, it was impossible to miss the sight of a colorful, blocky ship erupting in a burst of fire and smoke. So, naturally, and with another sick grin, Syndrome leered at Mr. Incredible.

"Play the footage."

Mirage hesitated, face downturned, but pressed the playback button regardless, and so the footage repeated on the behemoth of a screen. But he didn't settle for once. He ordered to play it again, then again, then one final time, each repeated showing making Mr. Incredible's face grow paler. It made him gasp, then flinch, until at last, he grew still, head hanging and body limp.

Mirage refused to meet Syndrome's gaze, swiveling her chair away from Mr. Incredible and her boss. Lexaeus, however, kept his eyes on the would-be hero and, more importantly, Syndrome, who dared to move closer. He dared to saunter toward the device, spitting in his former hero's face with his spiteful words.

"Aw, you'll get over it." He leaned closer. "I seem to recall you prefer to _work_ _alone?_ "

At that last remark, he cracked another wicked grin, snickering, then laughing just to add further insult. He was tempting fate, poking a caged tiger with a stick, and where before Mr. Incredible withdrew, his body once again grew rigid. His face contorted, nostrils flaring and teeth bared. When Syndrome turned his back, Mr. Incredible threw his arms forward…

But Mirage shoved Syndrome out of the way, and instead, Mr. Incredible hoisted her off the ground, pulling her close to his chest, and he practically roared his words.

"Release me, _NOW!_ "

Fascinating. Was he trying to use her as leverage? For the time being, Lexaeus remained a silent observer, while Syndrome scoffed and raised an eyebrow.

"Or what?"

"I'll crush her…"

"That sounds a little dark for you." He turned way, waving his hand. "Aw, go ahead."

Mirage's eyes doubled in size, yet Mr. Incredible refused to act. "It'll be easy, like breaking a toothpick."

Unfazed, Syndrome continued to stare his former hero in the eyes. "Show me." His words cut through the air, hot and challenging.

Mr. Incredible tightened his hold. His already furrowed brow wrinkled further. He clenched his teeth, and then…

He dropped Mirage on the floor. She panted and gasped, trembling as she looked upon Syndrome, whose once smug demeanor had shifted. His voice grew cold, his expression stiff.

"I knew you couldn't do it. Even when you have nothing to lose… You're _weak._ " He turned around, brushing past Lexaeus. "And I've outgrown you."

Lexaeus followed Syndrome through the hall, though not without taking one last look at Mirage. To treat his own associate as expendable was hardly honorable, though experience had taught him that Syndrome was far from the honorable sort. He was like a child who'd been handed a toolbox of explosives. For as intelligent as he was, did he truly expect her to trust him after this? When her very life may well have ended, had this been more than a mere bluff?

Ultimately, it mattered little, though as they ventured into the hall, Lexaeus finally raised his voice. "That was reckless of you."

Syndrome flapped his hand, strutting along with his grin back in place. "Please, it was an obvious bluff. And what do you care?"

"I don't." Interpersonal matters carried little weight beyond idle fascination. "At any rate, I doubt the Keybearer's friends have perished."

"All part of our agreement." He stopped, looking back for a moment. "Still, that explosion made for some great shock footage."

He continued leading Lexaeus down the hall, around the corner and past some armed guards clad in blue suits and visors, until they reached a pair of metal shutters. A quick combination of button presses, and the doors flew open. Syndrome continued into a dark room, though the lights flickered on as they passed underneath, revealing shelves upon shelves of machinery, missiles, and other assorted weapons. Amidst it all, Syndrome dug out a white metal bracelet and passed it to Lexaeus.

"Better slip this on before those 'heroes' arrive, unless you're down for fighting with a handicap."

Nodding, Lexaeus snatched the device. "I look forward to the results."

**x.x.x**

Leaves showered over Riku. The impact splintered and dented the wood. Mechanical hums followed, and when Riku looked up, those claws flew at him yet again. Gasping, he flickered away at the last possible second, warping behind his attacker. It was spherical, towering, and with five slender legs, each attached to enormous, four-clawed feet. The robot's claws tore the tree from the earth and snapped it down the middle. As Riku hit the ground he reached for his Glider. It glowed, then dispersed into beads of light, reforming as a Keyblade.

The air sizzled and hissed. Lightning crashed over the top of the robot's stubby head and visor. However, it stood perfectly still, whirring and clicking. It lifted another leg, launching it at Riku's middle, while it flung the remains of the tree over his head. This time, however, he tumbled away, body stretching and shifting to shadows for a few seconds; just long enough to evade the crashing tree. When he slid to a stop, he spun on a heel, doubling back and pointing his weapon at the robot's face. Black projectiles whizzed at the metal monstrosity, but ricocheted off its shell. Lasers flew at Riku's feet in retaliation, and he broke into a sprint, then a series of dashes.

Along the way, a Graviga spell spread over the robot, but it shattered as its legs retracted into its body, and it rolled toward Riku like an enormous bowling ball. It picked up sped as it tumbled along, forcing Riku to pick up the pace. He muttered another spell, and the earth shook violently. Spikes of stone erupted in its path, forming a jagged wall.

The robot bowled over them and continued on its way.

Glowering beneath his helmet, Riku warped above the robot, but as his body emerged from the darkness, its claws grasped him again, lowering him level with its red visor, while two of its other legs lifted, claws spinning like buzz saws. Unwilling to give this pest the upper hand, Riku warped again, slamming into the top of a distant palm. The robot stomped in a circle, head swiveling about. It'd probably catch him sooner or later, so in the fleeting moments he had, Riku aimed Oblivion at the ground, took a deep breath, and sent glistening ice crystals flying at its feet.

An icy shell crawled up its legs, but shattered as it jerked itself about, retaliating with a volley of lasers. Gulping, Riku plunged from the treetop, ducking behind a nearby rock. Just what was this thing _made_ of? Though he could try battering it melee attacks, that meant getting in range of its blades and then—

A soft _whoosh_ caught his ear. Then another, then another, then another, until a whole circle of corridors spread up above. Heartless clad in capes and blue spandex descended from the treetops, firing lasers from their eyes. Bulkier Heartless donning suits of armor and Viking helmets smashed the earth with enormous hammers, tearing fissures into the ground. Biting his lip, Riku sprung atop the boulder, blasted Ragnarok in their faces, and tore down the jungle path.

A shadow passed over him, large and narrow. Another tree plunged towards him. Once again, Riku warped, slicing across diving Heartless as he popped out the other end of the corridor. Laser fire persisted, and the robot rolled in hot pursuit. Despite the odds, he launched a Strike Raid; predictably, it bounced off its shell without so much as a scratch.

To think he actually _wanted_ some action, and to think that all the Heartless were hiding _here_ of all places… Well, he got what he wanted, but at what cost? What'd happened to the Highwind? And what about his friends?

One thing was clear: he couldn't keep running all day. Not with the robot rapidly closing in, and not with more Heartless pouring down from the treetops and cliffs. Though it'd leave him with one less means to fight back, Riku flung his weapon skyward again. He watched it stretch into Glider form, then clumsily tossed himself on board, taking off like a human bullet.

He rammed into the Heartless blocking his path, swerved between flying trees and laser assaults. All the while, glowing spots spread across the ground. Seemingly oblivious, the robot and Heartless trampled over the mines, and then…

_BANG!_

Smoke rose. Flames spread. Riku's heart jumped, threatening to leap from his lips. The empty space around him shifted, and the comforting sight of a barrier wrapped around him and his Glider. Glittering hearts breached the smoky veil, but the low thunks of the robot's footsteps persisted amidst the smog. Not wanting to give a head start, Riku blasted off again, but along the way, the bushes rustled. A red blur blew past him just as the robot emerged, running circles around it and kicking up a breeze in the process.

"Dash?!" Riku spun back around just as he zipped atop a nearby rock and smirked at the giant monstrosity.

"Looking for me?" It responded by thrusting its claws at the rock, but he zipped away again. As if expecting this, the robot swung one of its legs across the ground, but its claws smashed against a last-second barrier.

Lasers from above signaled the arrival of more Heartless. Three subsequent shockwaves rattled the entire jungle. As Dash barreled beneath another one of the robot's legs, Riku rammed his Glider into two descending Heartless. If it weren't for the barriers between them, he would've grabbed the kid on the spot. Instead, a magnetic sphere ripped the Heartless away from the group and slowly dragged the robot closer until it dug its claws into the soil. But another Magnega spell plucked up nearby trees, flinging them into the robot's path while Dash blazed underneath it and waved at a distant clump of bushes.

For a split second, Kairi poked her head up, but pressed her fingers to her lips before Riku could respond. After sharing a glance with Dash, he nodded and blasted toward his friend. As they fled, trees and boulders flew over their heads. Gritting his teeth, Riku wove between the incoming objects, rising falling, and swaying about. He followed Dash, taking a sharp right hand turn into the bushes just as the barrier faded.

The timing was perfect, as Kairi greeted him with a quick wave. Rather than wave back, he swooped down and pulled her onto the Glider. The barrier reformed moments later, and she blew a small sigh.

"So, how fast can this thing go?"

"I've just been winging it." But faster was better, especially with Dash barreling ahead, waving and whistling for them to pick up the pace. So, shifting his weight on the board, Riku narrowed his eyes and _focused._ If they could just double their speed—

The Glider vibrated, then lurched forward so fast that both Riku and Kairi stumbled backwards, stopping only when Kairi extended her arm and used the barrier to prop them both up. Even then, the board spiraled around, steadying only when a tree zoomed swiftly toward the duo. A sharp turn to the left, and the movements straightened out. Zigzags became smooth curves, and they finally closed in on Dash.

"Whoa!" he said, slowing just enough to match the Glider's pace. "Hey, wanna race to the cave?"

"But Riku doesn't know where it is," said Kairi.

"So? All he's gotta do is try and keep up with me, and since I'm _probably_ still faster—"

_THUD._

Whatever that was, it didn't sound good, so rather than entertain Dash's competitive spirit, Riku willed the board to speed up again. It complied, thankfully with less explosive force than before. "Look, just show us where we need to go before that robot finds us!"

Though he pouted and moaned, Dash replied with, "Okay…"

Probably for the best, as the thuds grew louder and the sound of snapping wood followed soon after. Side by side, they blazed down the jungle path, slamming and blasting through straggling Heartless. In time, they reached the gaping mouth of a cave, set at the base of a rocky peak. Once more, the barrier faded, and the Glider drifted to a stop. From the moment they arrived, Helen barged out of the shadows, arms folded and practically steaming.

"Dashiell Robert Parr…"

"Mom, I—"

"If you'd let me finish, I can't _believe_ you ran off after I specifically told you to stay hidden." Her words made Dash wince, though he didn't talk back, and soon Helen's frown flipped around, and she pulled him into a hug. "Do you know how worried I was?"

He bit his lip, brows briefly furrowing, but ultimately nodded in silence.

"You should know better than to chase after danger… but I'm glad you made it back safely." She even patted his head for reassurance.

Though it wasn't his place, Riku slid to the ground, inching closer, but not too close. "Hey, if it makes you feel any better, he was a big help with the robot."

Hopping off the Glider, Kairi smiled down at Dash. "You should've seen him out there! That thing was throwing _trees_ at us, and he dodged every single one."

"Is that right?" Whispery laughter escaped her. "What a trooper…"

"You can say that again." But while it was great to see that the others survived, one big question still remained. "So, what happened to the ship? I saw that explosion, but—"

"Ha!" Donald strutted out of the cave, winking and swishing his staff. "It was just a cover-up. All it took was a little magic—"

"And KABLOOEY!" said Goofy, springing out to meet the others. He chuckled and rubbed the tip of his nose. "Hope we didn't worry ya."

"You did." He said it with a flat tone, but was quick to add, "But I'm no better. "

"You're right," said Kairi. "What if you'd gotten hit? Sure, you've got your armor to protect you, but…" She pulled both her hands over her chest, shutting her eyes and exhaling softly. "Well, I guess I shouldn't complain. As soon as you left, the missiles stopped chasing us."

Though she couldn't see it, he grimaced and gulped. Sure, he'd seen it, but hearing his suspicions echoed back at him did little to ease the bubbling uncertainty spreading inside him.

Scratching his head, Goofy squinted and wrinkled his snout. "Ya think they were after Riku the whole time?"

He grimaced again, slowing his breathing in an attempt to cool off. "But it's not like they'd know about me with that cloaking chip on, and even if they did, they'd only learn from the Organization."

Hovering near the cave entrance, Violet poked her head outside. "And do they usually try to kill you?"

Donald moaned. "No, but they sure like cutting it close…"

"Too close," said Helen, and after a moment, she slipped into the cave, waving for the others to follow. Luckily, a small fire gleamed at the heart of the cavern, casting a warm orange glow against the stony walls. Other than some crackling fire wood and a few bags off to the side, the cave appeared empty; no Gummi Ship in sight.

Helen sat down near one of the bags, and the others soon followed suit. She dug into the bag, concealing her eyes beneath a black mask. Afterwards, she gazed at Riku's group, though it took a few moments before she spoke. "I don't like where this is going. The missiles, the robot… Even if the Organization isn't involved, Bob still is."

Violet's eyebrows flew up, and she scooted closer. "You don't think he's working for them…"

"Of course not, honey, but he might be in trouble."

Dash sprung to his feet. "But this is dad we're talking about!"

"And your father has a history of going too far." Her hands balled up, and she strode toward the cave entrance, but stopped midway, shaking her head and turning back around. "All it'd take is one look at this place, and he'd try to stop it all of it by himself. And I don't care how strong he is; even superheroes have limits."

"And so do Keybearers." Riku slumped against the wall, rubbing his brow so firmly it pinched more than it soothed. "Believe me, I tried hitting that robot with every spell I had. Nothing worked. Couldn't even scratch it with my Keyblade…" It was too durable. Too resilient. Almost invincible, really. "Now, I don't know about you guys, but I wouldn't rig this place with explosives and killer robots unless I had something to hide."

"Or something to gain." Helen looked down, tapping her chin with her index finger, but soon deflated, shutting her eyes and sighing softly. "It's too early to say, but I'm sure they know we're here now, so we'll have to be extra careful going forward."

"Hmm…" Goofy stretched his neck out and brought a hand to his forehead, shuffling closer to the cave entrance. "Well, what if we lay low for a little while? I'd hate to leave Bob waitin', but we'd probably be better off sneakin' in when it's darker, anyhow."

Dash perked up. "So we're gonna break into their hideout?"

Helen cut in. "No, Dash. I will. You and Violet need to stay here, where it's safe."

Though he tried to protest, Helen's word was final. All it took was a single, hard stare for him to reluctantly settle down. For the time being, they'd wait it out. Without Sora, it was all they could do. Thankfully, the time passed without interruption, save for the persistent questioning of one overly curious kid.

"And you saw a _real_ dragon?"

Riku chuckled. "Two, if you want to get technical. Both of them were witches. Shape shifters, I guess. One of them got the bright idea to kidnap seven princesses, spread endless darkness, and take over the whole universe." He paused long enough to let his words sink in, failing to hide his smirk as Dash's eyes drew even wider. At that point, he shrugged and carried on. "Well, it backfired, and now she's toast. As for Mim… eh, she's probably around. Maybe she even got over that cold."

He looked around the cave, while a grin spread across his face. "Man, you guys are so lucky. Everything you do sounds like something out of a comic book or a movie, but it's real! And you don't even have to hide."

"Well, don't get too excited," said Riku. "In case you forgot, we almost got shot down earlier. That robot tried to _kill_ us, and that's nothing new for me or my friends." He looked toward the ceiling, shaking his head. "Honestly, we'd probably be better off with secret identities, but it's too late for that now. There's no separating us from our duties, and just by being with us, you're putting yourselves at risk."

And yet nothing had happened since they escaped the robot menace. The sun had vanished, the sky had blackened, and though Riku had poked his head outside a few times, not a single trace of twitching, white figures, glowing eyes, or metallic claws greeted him beyond the cave. It was almost as if their skirmish earlier was a dream, though he knew better than that.

At first, Dash stayed utterly quiet. He averted his eyes from Riku in favor of the shadows dancing on the walls. "But dad always acted like being a hero was great."

"And sometimes it was," said Helen, "but it also required us to take the whole city—sometimes even the whole world into account. Every day was a struggle not just to save the day, but to survive, and death was a very real possibility."

"So… what happens if they find us?" said Violet.

"Then you'll protect each other."

"But I can't—"

"Don't say that!" said Kairi. "I'm sure you can pull it off."

"Well…" Violet slid toward the fire, face wrinkling and straining. The air surrounding the fire rippled, taking on a vague purple tint, but it faded fast, and her head drooped like a wilting flower.

Still, Kairi plopped down beside her. "Hey, you came really close that time."

"Not close enough." Violet practically moaned her words.

"Silly. It's all in how you look at it." She pulled out her Keyblade, licking her lips and aiming at the fire. "See, whenever I use my magic, I like to visualize what I'm trying to do. Sometimes it takes a little focus, but…" Within seconds, a small, glassy sphere wrapped around the fire. "Well, you'd be surprised what you can do!"

The barrier soon faded, and she set her weapon aside. "So, why don't you try again?"

"Mm… all right." Wincing, she brought her hands close to the flames again. Her breathing staggered, but the air rippled again. A small, purple sphere wrapped around the fire, shifting and twitching, only to fade again, but while she slumped and sulked, Kairi offered a genuine smile, and Helen dropped down beside her.

"There you go, Vi. Just keep practicing, and you'll have it down in no time!"

"…And you're really okay with this?"

"Of course I am." She looked to Dash, patting the ground beside her, and pulled out the two masks matching hers. "Put these on; your identity is precious. And no matter what happens tonight, I want you two to stay together. "

Dash nodded, and the two slipped their masks on. "So if a bad guy shows up, we can fight 'em, right?"

Helen winced. "You can use your powers, but I want you to take this seriously. Remember, this isn't like those Saturday morning cartoons. The people here won't show mercy just because you're children; they'll _kill_ you if they get the chance."

"But we won't give 'em that chance!" Goofy scooped up his shield, holding it over his chest. "As captain of King Mickey's royal knights, I promise you I'll keep 'em good 'n safe, so you just on findin' Bob and stoppin' whoever's running the place."

Donald twirled his staff, then swept it toward the entrance. "It'll probably be easier with a Keyblade, anyway. And you're the only one with Sleep spells, Kairi, so I think you should go, too."

It was a solid plan. Two Keybearers meant twice as much ground covered, assuming the place had locked doors. Sleep and Slow spells for guards, dark corridors for a quick escape. Combined with Helen's prior hero experience, there was little reason to doubt. Thus, it wasn't long before Riku, Kairi, and Helen left the safety of the cave behind. They stalked through the ferns, shrubs, and palms, concealed in shadow with only the light of the stars to guide them. As an extra precaution, both Riku and Kairi donned their armor, keeping their Keyblades tucked away, so not to attract unwanted Heartless.

Soon the greenery of the jungle shifted. Metal poles towered between the trees, carrying a long rail that wound toward the distant slopes. Lights shone from afar. The soft hum of an engine closed in, and Helen gave Riku and Kairi a quick glance before she crouched down and threw her arms up at the cart, stretching like rubber. She swung along as if each of her arms was a jungle vine, maneuvering between incoming trees. Not to get left behind, Riku plunged through a corridor, dropping atop the cart just as Helen swung to the top. Once Kairi escaped the portal, Riku pulled it shut, and the three leaned into each other for extra support.

When shadows passed from above, Kairi ducked down, tapping the window with her Keyblade. The man seated inside the cart tipped over, and Riku sank inside via another convenient portal. He flung the door open and nudged the man outside, dropping him to a third corridor while Kairi dived in and Helen shifted to the side. Hover crafts swooped over them, coasting into a docking bay; if they noticed anything strange, they failed to act, and the cart continued blasting through a tunnel.

A window to the right revealed the pointed tip of a giant, white rocket, but before Riku could lean in for a closer look, they blazed past it, greeted once again by the tunnel's dark walls. There was a soft thud from behind, and when Riku looked again, Helen's figure rapidly shrank away. He looked to Kairi, who offered a nod, and, taking her hand, pulled her through another portal. They escaped just in time to catch the tail end of another cart shooting past them, while Helen pushed away from the wall.

Together, they crept toward the window. Below, armed men dressed in bluish grey uniforms and visors stood watch before the rocket. Said rocket was currently divided into two large pieces, with a distinct, spherical hole at its center. Mutters from a radio signal reached the ledge, though the words were too muddled to make out anything coherent. For the first few minutes, the trio stood watch, though at first the guards remained motionless. Eventually, however, a set of metal doors slid open. Two replacement guards emerged from within, and the first two vanished down the hall.

Kairi then drew her Keyblade, aiming it toward the replacements. Though the window softened the bleating that followed, the guards soon collapsed on the floor, and Riku moved in, pressing a hand to the glass. Shadows spewed, shifted, and spread. He stuck his head through the corridor, spotting the dozing guards just a few yards away. Slowly, he sidled inside, waving a hand at the others. They nodded and proceeded in single file. As they moved, Helen stretched an arm out, snatching a small card from one of the dozing guards and slipping into the nearby slot.

The hall stretched on and on, shaped like a giant cylinder with pale blue lights running parallel to each other on metallic rings running along the ceiling and walls. The path forked left and right at numerous doors and narrow paths. Distant doors hummed and clicked. Light thudding carried from the end of the hall, and Helen flung herself onto the ceiling, stretching along the metal bar that ran down the center. Without any large objects to duck behind, he pressed his back flat against the wall, but Kairi crept further, poking her head around the corner. She raised her Keyblade again, and…

_Baaa…_

The men grunted, then collapsed on the floor. Helen swung down from the ceiling, and Riku sauntered close behind. While Helen slipped the key card into the next terminal, Riku opened a portal beneath the dozing guards. Helen, however, took a quick turn around, stretching her legs and squinting; a camera hung above, and she drew her arm back, sending it flying like a rock launched from a slingshot. The lens shattered. Sparks flew. They continued through the door, applying similar techniques. Helen would slink from above. Kairi'd blast the guards with Sleepga, and they'd punch out nearby cameras before progressing further.

At first, it all went smoothly, until bullets blasted down the hallway. Gasping, Helen ducked and stretched. The bullets bounced off Riku and Kairi's armor, and Helen flung herself behind the men kicking their backs and punching their lights out. Another corridor opened beneath the guards. Helen dashed toward the next terminal, but before she got in reach, the air buzzed. Bright blue lasers flashed to life midway to the door. If that wasn't bad enough, the walls buzzed and clicked. Panels shifted. Turrets emerged, bombarding the trio with relentless laser fire.

Winds whipped the blasts, shoving them back at the guns. Helen dropped down and did the splits, then tumbled across the floor and punched out two more turrets. Though one door was blocked behind a laser barrier, the hall forked again, to the right and left. Dashing through open fire, Riku and Kairi bashed their way through turrets. She ran to the left, he dashed to the right, but both paths ended with two more laser barricades. And just to add to the frustration, black spheres twisted above their heads, dropping Heartless clad in sleek white armor, claws sparking and teeth snapping.

They dived at Riku, firing lightning from their claws, but he lifted his Keyblade at the last second, then spun into his attackers, shoving them against the laser wall. They twitched and shrieked, flying back on their feet, but he swiftly retaliated by blasting them with icy projectiles.

He took a look over his shoulder just in time to catch an eruption of smoke rising hearts. Dizzying white flashes assaulted his eyes as Kairi's light culled their attackers. At the same time, Helen wove between slashes and electrical assaults, retaliating with elastic kicks and punches.

Between attacks, Riku gave a nod of approval. "Nice moves."

"And you're not too shabby yourselves."

They beat their way through the attackers until the hall cleared. However, the lasers remained, and while Riku and Kairi leveled their Keyblades in hopes to unlock the path, the mechanisms refused to comply. Instead, Helen slunk toward one of the smaller doors, whistling for the others to follow. Between the two Keyblades, the door opened without a hitch, leading into a dark room with a slight reddish tint, with a control panel spreading from wall to wall. Graphs showcased bright orange bars and a map showcasing a rounded room. Another map listed areas such as the docking bay, holding cell, launch pad, and control center…

Helen inputted some keystrokes. A beep followed, then silence. Curious, Riku peered outside; the lasers vanished, leaving a clear path to the next door. Kairi squeezed in beside him, then beamed at Helen.

"Wow! I didn't know you could hack."

Helen breathed a gentle laugh. "It's not hacking so much as pressing the right buttons. If you look closely, you'll see different windows for each piece of the security system, so if we want a smooth trip to the holding cell…" She tabbed between windows and entered a few more keystrokes. "That should hold us for a little while."

"So, next stop's the cell?" said Riku.

"Well, I can't imagine they'd let Bob have his run of the place. Though, let's see…" She wandered over to another one of the maps, squinting. "Might be worth stopping by the control center, just to see what they're up to."

Kairi frowned, face slightly downturned. "It'd be easier with Sora, but I'm sure we can pull it off. We'll just have to be—"

"Flexible?" Helen chuckled. "I think I can manage."

**x.x.x**

This was not how Donald expected to spend his night. Bad enough that Dash had wandered off to explore the cave despite him repeatedly telling the kid to settle down. Sure, Goofy had gone with him, but when he'd come bolting down the cave screaming wildly, a red flag instantly went up in his mind. The sudden rush of heat, the gushing fire… well, at least they'd had time to bolt outside as the cave belched an incinerating blast. A rocket had burst from the tip of a distant mountain. Just what the heck was going on?

They didn't get the chance to ask, let alone dwell, before hover crafts descended on them, with propellers spinning like saw blades. Men in visors aimed guns at their chests. Caped Heartless hovered in place, eyes glowing bright. Armor-clad Heartless holding hammers beat at their chest, joined by slender Heartless in white armor. Within seconds, bullets flew through the air, but Goofy flung himself into their path, deflecting them with his shield. Meanwhile, Donald surrounded the whole group in an enormous whirlwind that swept up the next round of bullets and scattered them through the jungle.

While Donald held up his defenses, Violet locked eyes with Dash. "Hey, remember what mom said!"

"I'm on it." In fact, he burst through the Aeroga shield, tearing down the jungle path. The guards shouted to each other, then pursued on their hover crafts, but Donald had other ideas.

He raised his staff. Sparks crackled around the tip, but just as he prepared to unleash a storm of lightning, red streaks flew in from the left, and he yelped, lunging outta the way just in time to cash one of the caped Heartless swooping at his side.

"Back off!" he snapped, lighting its cape ablaze. Shrieking, the Heartless flailed about, and when Goofy's shield smashed its head, it slammed right into another one of the propellers, sliced into shadowy shreds.

Sadly, the hover crafts pursuing Dash were long gone, and several more swept over the clearing, guns aimed and at the ready. This time, however, Donald dashed behind a rock. The lightning surged so bright, its flash drowned out the entire jungle for a second. Smoke followed, joined by screams and gasps. Cackling, Donald struck again. Then again! That'd serve 'em right!

He might've gotten too carried away, though, as a shadow descended over him. Claws slashed across his back, then flung him into the air. There was a blue flash, followed by pain. So much pain. He twitched and screamed, blindly swinging his staff like a club. It smashed into something hard—a helmet? Heck if he knew, but he soon crashed into one of the bushes just as guns clicked and red dots gathered down his front.

He was about to utter another spell, but he wasn't fast enough. The bullets blazed, but at the last second, the air flashed purple, and he heaved a heaping sigh. Eyes darting, he looked for Violet, but she was nowhere to be seen. Probably invisible. He'd save the thanks for later, and instead chose to drag the ships down with a healthy dose of gravity, smashing them into the treetops, the rocks, and the Heartless gathering below. He couldn't keep this up forever, but if he could just slow them down…

Gulping, he took a step forward, wrapping the force field with a layer of wind. "Goofy, get the ship! We're gonna need it."

**x.x.x**

They'd come a long way. The holding cell must've been close, as the number of guards escalated the deeper they fought until, at last, the air cleared. The once cramped hallways opened up, blue shifting to pale white. The air was odorless; stagnant, and even the smallest of footsteps made a soft _clink._ Even so, the three continued to tip toe along, looking back a few times just in case Heartless dropped by. They didn't, but up ahead, a figure appeared. Tall, slender, with silver hair that reached the small of her back, she pulled out a key card not unlike those of the guards.

As soon as Helen laid eyes on her, her face crumpled up. She crept ahead of the others, arms stretching, and pulled the woman back, cupping a hand over her mouth to muffle her sudden yelp.

"All right," said Helen, words practically ablaze. "I want you to tell me exactly what's going on here."

The woman's pupils shrank, and she pried Helen's hand away. "You… You must be Mrs. Incredible." She paused, shifting and turning her head as far as she could. "And the Keybearers, correct?"

Though it was impossible to read her expression from beneath her helmet, Kairi still brought a hand to her mouth, allowing Riku to fill in the blanks. "Wait, how much do you know about us? And are you the one behind this?"

"No, but I'm… close to this operation." This only served to deepen Helen's glare, but the woman didn't flinch. "Listen, we don't have much time! Syndrome and Lexaeus already know you're here; they could be listening at this very moment."

But listening how? Tensing, Riku was just about to ask, but Helen spoke before he got the chance.

"Syndrome…" Perhaps with a touch of reluctance, Helen withdrew her hold on the woman. "And is he your boss?"

"Yes." The woman looked away, slowly rising to her full height, which rivaled even Riku's. "Mr. Incredible is right behind this door. I can help free him—"

Helen crossed her arms, leaning close. "And why should we trust you?"

"Because I know what Syndrome is capable of, and how little he values human lives…" Whether the others trusted or not, she slipped her card into the slot. The doors opened, and she led them inside where, true to her word, Bob hung in the air, suspended by an ovular machine with his hands and feet encased in metallic orbs held by electrified chains.

Brushing past the woman, Helen scrambled toward the machine. "Bob!"

Where before he hung limp, he immediately looked up, eyes threatening to burst from their sockets. "H-Helen?! You're alive…"

"And so are your children," said the woman, "at least for the time being…"

"Hold up!" said Riku. "How do you even _know_ about the kids?" They were hidden on the ship, and while Dash did out himself earlier, the others stayed hidden in the cave, didn't they? Unless there were cameras buried under the rocks, there was just no way…

The woman cringed, averting her eyes again as she strolled to the nearby control panel. She pressed a green button, and the machinery unlocked, dropping Bob onto his knees. "There's… a lot that we know, about you. We know your friends, your capabilities…"

A deep, booming voice carried across the room. "But that is not your secret to share."

Riku spun around, gawking when his eyes fell on a behemoth of a man. He wore an all too familiar black clothes, his face built like a box, and his hair wiry and brown. He carried a thick, red weapon in his enormous hand, like a sword crossed with a battleaxe. "Leave this place, Mirage, and perhaps I will keep this insubordination between the two of us. As it is, I have no reason to harm you."

Mirage backed into the controls, clutching her hands tightly together, but as Bob climbed to his feet, he offered a small smile.

"It's all right. We'll take it from here."

Briefly, she returned his smile, but it ended as soon as it began, and she hurried through the door. Once she left, Lexaeus lumbered nearer.

"I had hoped she would free you. It will make this fight far more interesting." He raised his axe sword, and Bob cracked his knuckles.

Helen looked to him, then spread her feet apart, hands balled up and arms bent. "Well, honey. You got what you asked for."

"We can talk about this later," he said, drawing a short breath. "Right now, it's show time."

He charged across the floor like a raging bull, but Lexaeus drove his mighty weapon down, shaking the room in a titanic tremor. Everyone, save Lexaeus, wobbled and staggered and teetered about, and Lexaeus flung his axe sword like a boomerang, sending it twirling all across the cell. Gasping, Riku dropped down to the floor, while Helen's arms stretched out, and she flung the blade back at Lexaeus' chest. He caught it effortlessly, swinging at Bob's waist as he blew in for a punch. Bob sidestepped, then threw all his weight into Lexaeus' back. The blow sent him skidding toward a wall, but he swiftly retaliated by slamming his weapon into Bob's gut.

Like Lexaeus, Bob merely skidded back, and while the two exchanged blows, Helen flipped behind him, launching a fist at his left temple. Sharing a silent glance, Riku and Kairi leaped backwards in unison. The tips of their Keyblades began to glow. Waves of white bullets sailed through the air, joined by smoky black salvos that assaulted Lexaeus like cannon fire. The first few blasts struck his front, making him grunt and groan. Helen hit him with an uppercut but just as she pulled back for another punch, the floor trembled again. Thick, floating stones burst from the metal floor, swirling and shoving Helen, Bob, and the next wave of Shotlock blasts clear across the room.

Rushing forward, Kairi twirled her Keyblade. Bob and Helen's descent slowed as they drifted toward a small, magnetic sphere, then gently landed on the floor. She immediately followed this up by firing a wall of glowing pillars directly at a diving Lexaeus. Her Holy spell slowed his approach, but while he staggered slightly, he continued to draw near. Another, larger Magnega spell flashed into his path, but he smashed through it, and the dome spreading over his head shattered seconds after it formed.

"Return to the earth!"

He struck the ground again, but where before the room shook, jagged stones tore through the floor in rapid succession. Cringing beneath his helmet, Riku dashed, tumbled, and sprinted away from the pursuing spikes, but they continued to trail him, rising up in front, then to his right, then to his left. He started shooting across the floor in successive Sonic Blades, but even then, the rocks persisted. However, Bob took a different approach altogether, pummeling his way through the stones. He lunged at Lexaeus, throwing his arms at Lexaeus' middle. At the last second, Lexaeus sprung up, then drove his weapon over Bob's head. However, the rocks briefly stopped, giving Riku a brand new opening.

He exhaled, then flew across the floor, ramming a total of three times before Lexaeus smacked him back with one swing of his blade. As Riku sailed through the air, Helen's arms stretched out again, she grabbed Riku around the waist, then tossed him back at the menacing Nobody. Using the momentum to his advantage, Riku extended his arm. Blue flames swelled in his palm. Behind Lexaeus, a strip of mines began to glow. His axe sword whirled at Riku, but a surprise torrent of wind smacked it off course. Dark Firaga pelted his cheeks, neck, and torso, and he slid directly onto the minefield.

_BANG._

When the smoke cleared, Lexaeus stood perfectly straight. What's more, a golden aura surrounded him, and his once stoic features gave way to a faint smirk. Though Kairi's Keyblade crashed into his forehead, he didn't flinch. The subsequent lightning strike simply scattered sparks, and when Bob and Helen rushed at his sides, he spun in a circle, knocking them both back, then followed it up by striking the floor two more times. Circular shockwaves spread, followed by spiky stones. Kairi and Riku both kicked off the floor, flipping over the attack, only to duck when his axe sword flew at their necks.

"Your fighting spirit is commendable," he said, scattering sharp, rocky projectiles through the air. They ricocheted off barriers. Ticking started, then immediately stopped. Sheep bleated, silenced in seconds, and Lexaeus flew into the air, then dived at Riku, who warped behind and twirled into his back, first with black smoke spewing from his blade, then a glimmer of white light. Still, the attack failed to shake him. He grabbed Riku's leg and flung him at Kairi, though he flipped upright and warped behind her, cushioning his fall with a windy blast.

He shrugged off Bob's tackles, and grabbed Helen's arm, flinging her at her husband when he rushed in for another attack. "You should know that Syndrome has already located your children and is in the process of apprehending them, if he hasn't killed them outright."

Bob froze up ,face reddening, forehead wrinkling, and back arching. He charged for another attack. Lexaeus sidestepped and struck from behind. As he tumbled toward the floor, Riku warped behind Lexaeus, encasing his feet with blocks of ice and launching a Strike Raid at his back.

"So, how does he know?" His words were hot, seething, but he suppressed the urge to shout. "And what about the missiles? How did you even _find_ us?"

Gasping, Kairi sprinted beside him, though for now she stayed quiet. Seconds later, Lexaeus shattered the ice at his feet and slowly turned.

"Troubling, isn't it? By all accounts, it should be impossible. After all, your ship is fully functional, including the cloaking device." He swiveled around, catching Helen's hand again before she could sneak another punch. He said something to her, but the words failed to register. Ice seeped into Riku's veins. His hand clamped around his Keyblade's hilt, but his body refused to budge.

So the chip worked. But how'd Lexaeus even know? Had the Organization discovered it before? And even if they had, Lexaeus was right; it should've been impossible… yet somehow, this Syndrome found a way to track them down. And not just the ship, but the cave and their friends…

Though he refused to look to the others, he said, rather snappily, "Forget this. Your family's more important."

Kairi moved closer, leaning over his shoulder. "We should all go, Riku."

"No." He forced himself to look up, pointing his Keyblade directly at Lexaeus. "I'm not leaving until I get a straight answer." It was reckless, no doubt about it. Lexaeus had already proven his strength, and without Helen and Bob to boost their numbers, an already uphill battle would loom over them like a mountain. Sure, they'd fought plenty of tough foes. And yeah, they could probably succeed together, but that didn't make him blind to the risks.

Frowning deeply, Helen lingered by the door. "Are you sure you can handle him alone?"

"It's fine!" Again, his words came out more scathing than intended. "Besides, he couldn't kill us if he wanted to."

Though she and Bob hesitated a moment longer, they soon rushed out the door. The lull in the battle lingered even after they left, though Lexaeus hoisted his weapon up again and bent down as if he was about to charge. Riku didn't give him the chance before he flew at the Nobody, glowing bright blue. He dashed and rammed and sliced and slammed. Flames trailed up his coat from behind, followed by a round of Pearl spells, yet for some reason, Lexaeus chuckled.

Both Riku and Kairi backed away. For some reason, Lexaeus chuckled. A soft hum carried through the air. A blue flash flooded the chamber. When Lexaeus trampled toward him, Riku grasped his chest and prepared to warp.

He failed, and Lexaeus' blade smacked him toward the ceiling. Though Riku flipped forward, wind failed to gush from his Keyblade. No magnetic field pulled him back to the ground. He smashed into the ceiling, then dropped to his knees, a wave of pain tearing through his body, though he soon threw himself upright again.

"You should have taken the princess' advice." Lexaeus smashed the floor again. Rocks flew toward Riku's face. He tumbled away, but his body remained solid; an ordinary dodge roll, darkness not included. Yet Lexaeus continued to rattle the room undeterred. Between shockwaves and stalagmites, he sent his axe sword flying. Though Riku and Kairi retaliated with Strike Raids, he brushed off each hit.

The golden aura around him soon turned red. Lexaeus rushed at Riku, but Kairi took his hand, pulling him aside.

"I know you want answers, Riku, but I'm _not_ gonna let you get hurt when neither one of us can heal."

"But how? Unless he knows Silence, this shouldn't be happening!" Still, when Lexaeus took another plunge, Riku dived across the floor. Rolling between two erupting rocks, Kairi hurried after him.

"Does it really matter? Right now, we're outmatched."

"So you've given up? How disappointing." He dived at the duo, and though they leaped away, the shuddering ground sent them tumbling right into the paths of exploding rocks. Each chunk clattered against their armor, knocking them off balance. Lexaeus' axe sword slammed into them both, and they crashed into a wall. The doors clicked open, and Riku flung his feet forward, grabbing Kairi's hand and trying to dash toward the exit.

His feet remained glued to the floor. Rocks gushed up in front of them again, and they split off in different directions, only to be greeted clad in a black suit marked with a big, white S, a blue keep that stretched down to his knees, wild red hair, and a black face mask. He snickered and raised his index finger, striking Riku with a beam of blue light. Though he tried to struggle, his body remained motionless, and the man hoisted Riku into the air, followed by Kairi.

"Not so high and mighty now, are you?" With a wave of his arm, the man slammed Riku into the wall. He would've grunted or screamed if he could, but his body remained suspended as the man repeated the process with Kairi, then smacked the two together. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Even with those Keyblades, you're just like any other super. Without your powers, you're _weak._ "

He slammed them against the floor, then the ceiling, then each other again. With each subsequent impact, the room began to rock, then blur. Everything wobbled. Riku's head throbbed.

"Oh, and it's not _magic_ that weakened you, if that's what you're thinking." He turned around. Smashed Riku against another wall. Room started blurring, blackening, then clearing, then brightening. Hard to stay focused. "So, whaddaya think?"

"It's more impressive than I expected," said Lexaeus.

"That's what I thought. And as for you two…" He pulled them closer, grin widening. Maybe. Hard to tell. "Well, sleep tight."

All it took was one more impact, and everything faded to black.

_**TO BE CONTINUED** _


	37. A Robotic Ruckus

A light clicked on, piercing the darkness around a small, white table. A lone camera hung from the shadowed ceiling. The air was clear and crisp, and as Aqua settled into her seat, she met by a man with a long, rectangular face, wrinkles like a basset hound, a prominent nose, and graying hair. He dressed in a simple black suit, his brow furrowed but his face otherwise blank. When Sora scuttled beside her, the man, Agent Rick Dicker, stared straight into his eyes without flinching. He gestured to another seat, then cleared his throat.

"So, care to explain why you're here? I'm sure you Keyslingers already know where we stand with otherworldly affairs."

Aqua nodded. "But the worlds have changed, and I don't have the luxury to stand aside any longer. So long as the Heartless exist here—"

He glanced to Sora again. "But isn't your little friend a Heartless?"

Sora's cheeks puffed up, and he folded his arms, slumping over the table. Laughing lightly, Aqua gripped his shoulder.

"Well, unlike ordinary Heartless, Sora's still got his sense of self. He's been an amazing help in fighting the forces of darkness… and the Nobodies." She sighed, pursing her lips and tipping her head toward the tabletop. "That's actually part of why I'm here."

"Hmm…" Agent Dicker folded his hands, shutting his eyes for a moment. "This is the first I've heard of these Nobodies."

"Well, have you seen any strangers dressed in black coats? They tend to hide their faces beneath their hoods, and often times they'll try to manipulate those who tread close to the darkness."

"I've heard rumors—shady figures lurking near back alleys, wandering the streets at night, but nothing concrete. It's just like with the Heartless; they keep a low enough profile that it's easy to pass off as superstition. Of course, we know better…" After a short pause, he added, "But this world's not ready to see supers again, so what makes you think you're any different?"

"I'm not." She pressed her palms flat on the table, leaning over the edge. "Make no mistake; I know that by fighting back, I risk creating collateral damage. It's expensive to repair, risks civilian safety, and would destroy what little semblance of separation this world has left." She let her words linger for a few moments before sinking back into her seat and lowering her voice. "But if we don't act now, then the city won't stand a chance. A few Heartless may be manageable for the military, but Heartless don't just attack; they _infest_ a world, and I have every reason to believe that their understated presence is a deliberate choice to—"

_CRASH._

The whole room shuddered, lights flickering, while sirens blared. Immediately, Sora dived to the floor, back arching and tendrils lashing. The door flew open, and two more agents rushed inside, a man and a women. They waved the group into the hall, shouting about an unidentified air craft sighted just outside the building.

"I want the Secretary of Defense," said Dicker, his voice just shy of a growl. "As for you, Keyblade Master… Just do what you can. I'll take care of the rest."

Sora and Aqua shared a glance. Rather than rush down the stairs, Sora tore open a portal, hopping inside and waving for her to follow. While Dicker and the other agents stared at the sight, Aqua plunged inside without a moment's hesitation. Within seconds, they emerged on a cracked sidewalk, amidst a swarm of screaming, flailing, and scampering citizens. She tried reaching out to them, tried raising her voice, but the surrounding noise silenced her. But why? Turning around, Aqua came face to face with a vast crater, surrounded by chunks of shattered asphalt and concrete. At its core rested an immense, black ship, sleek and smooth with a gargantuan, black sphere at its center that towered above the fleeing crown and, indeed, Aqua herself.

For the moment, it lay stationary. Silent. A spectacle of unknown origins, yet all around its radius, shadows began to rise and stretch. Twisted corridors spread overhead, dropping Heartless clad in white armor, bodies alit with bright blue sparks. Caped Heartless dived at the citizens, shooting lasers from their eyes, lifting cars, and hurling them through the air. Biting her lip, Aqua tumbled into the fray. She called her Keyblade and shouted through clenched teeth. A Magnega spell seized the nearby Heartless, dragging them into its relentless orbit. At the same time, Sora slammed into a hammer-toting Heartless, clawing at its face before he snapped his fingers, spreading venomous purple rings across the battlefield, followed by a symphony of ticks and bleats.

Some of the Heartless collapsed on the street. Some slowed their descent, yet others continued pouring down. Barriers flashed around the citizens, prompting gasps, oohs, and ahs. Some civilians stopped fleeing, instead spinning around to watch Sora and Aqua incinerate the opposition with surges of heat and violent flashes. Rainbow orbs blasted the horde, but the ground trembled. Shockwaves blew over the already cracked asphalt. Ice crystals tore through the gaps, skewering their armor-clad foes. The white-armored Heartless fired electricity from their claws, forcing Aqua into a cartwheel.

Sora continued warping, clawing, firing, shocking. Winds shoved their foes against buildings, against the ship, even into mines, triggered by subsequent lightning. Heart after heart took to the air. Of course this was intentional, but why here? Why now? And why the ship? There was no way it was for show.

Soon her Keyblade lit up with a broad, glowing blade, allowing her to cleave through the masses that dared approach the growing crowd. Hacking through a mob of caped-Heartless, Aqua dashed toward the spectators.

"Please, you have to take cover!"

"But it's been so long since we've seen a super in action!" said one woman.

"Your powers are totally wicked!" cried a little boy.

"But this isn't a show." She paused long enough to whip around and strike four more descending Heartless with multicolored projectiles. "I understand that this is exciting, but I can't keep those barriers up forever."

Another tremor rocked the street, and Ven called out above the mayhem. _"Aqua, I think this thing's finally waking up!"_

The ship's core began to twitch. Metallic whirrs broke through the battlefield, and six long, spindly legs burst from its middle, each one possessing enormous, four-clawed feet. The robot stomped over the ship, a visor emerging from its top. Said visor swiveled in a circle, fixing on Aqua before it scooped up a truck and lobbed it her way. Thrusting her Keyblade out, she ushered the crowd toward a growing corridor. The truck screeched to a stop, trapped in a floating sphere, then drifted safely to the ground. However, the robot had already seized yet another ,car and bright blue streaks littered her vision.

Three purple bolts struck the top of its head. It continued to stop closer without so much as flinching. Shadows passed over the street. Bullets rained from the sky. Military choppers? A safe assumption; between tumbling beneath another car and cutting across more Heartless flunkies, she hardly got a chance to look. In fact, subsequent laser fire forced her to keep cart wheeling. When the robot's claws flew at her waist, she lunged behind a nearby van, retaliating with a fiery explosion that drowned out the street with orange light. The continued stomping proved, however, that this mechanical titan was far more resilient than any Heartless.

Indeed, more hearts glittered toward the clouds, but the smoke soon cleared; the robot had lifted two of its feet and spun them like propellers to blow it away. Not to be deterred, Aqua lit the ground with Seeker Mines, which flew into its path. Meanwhile, Sora flickered atop its head, bombarding its visor to no avail. One of its other feet flew up, attempting to crush him in its grip. Fortunately, Sora warped away, encasing its claws in a thick, icy shell that pinned them to its shoulder. Unfortunately, it smashed the ice with another clawed foot, and though Sora dragged his flaming claws down one of the other legs, the metal remained unscathed, and the robot soon swatted him into a nearby window.

Green light coiled around him. Tempting fate, Aqua dashed toward one of its grounded legs, slicing at its wrist. Again, it failed, but when the robot launched another leg in retaliation, she warped away, back toward the crowd and a wall of incoming tanks. A string of explosions followed, but the robot retained its footing. It lumbered after Aqua and stomped toward the tanks. Their shells smashed into its torso, but ricocheted off before exploding in midair. Lasers flew at the tanks, stopped only by last-second barriers.

Panting, Aqua wiped the sweat off her face. Steadying her breathing, she gave the soldiers a brief glance. "Please, whatever you do, keep the civilians safe. Issue an evacuation if you have to!"

She would have said more, but yet another shadow passed over her. In lieu of further attacks, the robot stomped directly over her and the troops, as if it had grown bored of their interference. The aerial assault continued, but to no avail; its armor deflected any and all blasts, be they bullets, shells, or magic spells. Nonetheless, the military pursued. After catching her breath, Aqua followed, and soon Sora dashed to her side.

A deep frown had carved itself into his face as he scampered. _"That thing's gotta have some kinda weakness, right? Maybe we're not using the right spells…"_

"Maybe, but if we keep exhausting our magic, then how are we going to protect everyone?" She quickened her pace when more lasers flew. Another barrier surrounded the tanks. "I don't want this place to become another Twilight Town, but we need to fight intelligently." Brute strength clearly wasn't the answer, evident by their failed spells.

Perhaps if the others were there, things would be different, but as it stood, they were outmatched.

**x.x.x**

Dull buzzing filled the air. Riku's entire body ached, head throbbing, muscles twinging. He wheezed his breaths, eyelids refusing to lift. It felt was if he was floating, feet and hands suspended in empty space. Noise surrounded him, but he couldn't parse what it was. Where he was. Then it hit him. Lexaeus, Syndrome… Kairi! His eyes finally snapped open, and he frantically looked around, jerking his limbs to no avail; the walls still glowed blue. His hands and feet had been encased in metal spheres. A quick look to the right revealed that Kairi hung beside him. Next to her, Donald kicked and squirmed and snarled and scowled.

Bob, Helen, Dash, and Violet… All of them hovered in place, eyes fixed on an enormous screen depicting a familiar robot storming through the city. It scooped up cars, smashed through windows, and showered the streets with a downpour of lasers. However, this robot towered over the model Riku had faced, at least double in size, maybe even triple; the zoomed out footage made it difficult to tell.

However, his focus soon shifted to Syndrome himself, who cackled at the newsreel. When he turned around, his smile doubled in size.

"Well, it's about time you got up! I was starting to think you'd miss all the fun…"

"You call this fun?" Donald snapped. "Just wait'll we get outta here! Then I'll—"

"Oh, please. What're you gonna do? Whack me with a stick? Your magic's _useless_ now, and even if you _could_ fight back, well…" He pointed at Donald, shooting a beam of light. Like Riku and Kairi before, his whole body froze. Riku's struggling intensified, despite the futility.

He stopped when Kairi sent him a silent glance, though he continued glowering beneath his helmet. "Is this the part where you gloat about your stupid plans?"

"It's tempting, but I think the footage speaks for itself." He pointed at the screen, snickering under his breath. "It's just like a movie! People rush down the streets, crying for help. The military fires their biggest weapons, but it's no use! Even the strength of a Keyblade Master can't measure up to the Omnidroid's power…"

"And what are you gonna _do_ with it? Destroy the city"

"Please, I'm not that short-sighted." He puffed out his chest, bringing his hands to his hips. "No, I'll _save_ the city. I'll be bigger than Mr. Incredible, bigger than all of you! And I'll do it all without your precious powers…"

Donald shook his arms about, eyes bloodshot and face red. "Is this all just a big show to you?!"

"Uh, yeah? I can't make my big debut without a worthy nemesis. Sure, there's the Heartless, but why limit myself when I can start off with a bang?"

Fire blazed in Bob's eyes, a glare overtaking his face. "If that's all you care about, then you're no hero."

"That's funny, seeing how you're the one who started that string of lawsuits in the first place, not to mention all the damage you caused as a vigilante. And sure, I'm not a conventional hero, but at least I'm not like _him._ " He spun toward Riku, strutting closer, but not too close. "After all, he left the _Door to Darkness_ wide open."

Riku flinched. It was as if his entire body abruptly turned to ice; the air grew frigid, and he fought the urge to lower his head in shame.

Before anyone else could speak up, Kairi cut in. "What do you know? You weren't even there!"

"So? He could've brought back all those worlds that disappeared. Heck, I heard that if he'd shut that door, the worlds wouldn't even be _able_ to fall to darkness… But no, he was too _scared_ to commit." He paused just long enough for the words to sink in. Helen, Bob, the kids… they all stared at Riku, though before they could speak, Syndrome continued his tirade. "You may think I'm a villain, but have you ever thought about all those lives you've cast into the darkness? How many people you've let become mindless, Heart-stealing monsters?"

"Ignore him, Riku." Though her voice remained level, Kairi's shoulders drew up to her chin, and she shifted in her restraints. "We won't defend our mistakes. We know we should have closed the Door… but we've kept fighting despite all the darkness, and even if we can't save every world, we've saved as many as we can!"

"So? The people who survived are gonna have to live with the trauma of losing their homes."

"Like you're any better," said Riku. "If you want to put it that way, then what about the trauma from your robot? You really think people are gonna forget that?"

"Of course not, but villainous ploys are nothing new, and my heroics are gonna paint things in a totally different light." He folded his arms, pacing down the length of the machine that held them in midair. "In fact, I should be thanking you! With all the worlds in chaos, this is the _perfect_ business opportunity. My weapons, my inventions… I can sell 'em to the highest bidders and give those worlds the hope that you were stupid enough to take away."

Riku's jaw locked shut, teeth clamping so tight that his gums began to ache. It'd be so easy to snap at him. So easy to talk back, but that was what he wanted, wasn't it? More fuel for his ego. A _reaction._ A show of weakness and discomfort, all because he'd echoed the thoughts Riku'd held all this time.

When Riku failed to show that weakness, he turned toward Bob instead. "I'll give them more hope than you ever did, and you wanna know the best part? _Everyone_ will be able to be a superhero. _Everyone_ will be super. And when everyone's super…" He whipped around, cackling on his way toward the door. "No one will be."

He was about to step through, when Riku, against his better judgment, blurted out, "And what about us?"

He looked over his shoulder, shrugging. "Hey, even if you do escape, we'll know when it happens."

"Yeah right!" said Donald. "I bet you're just bluffing."

"Nah, it's true, or have you forgotten what happened to the ship?" Moments like these made Riku grateful for his helmet, as it concealed his grimace from the others. However, instead of elaborating, Syndrome continued on his way.

The door slammed behind him, leaving the group alone, with only the newscasts to keep them company. Riku refused to watch; he'd seen enough to guess where things were going. Escape was the highest priority. Escape and finding Goofy… He couldn't have gone too far, right? If he wasn't here, then he must've taken cover somewhere. Syndrome must not have tracked him like he had with the others…

And there was no doubt they'd been tracked in some way or form. It fit too well with past events. The Sheriff's warning, the fire in the woods, Xigbar dragging him to Pacha's village, the missiles, and now this… But how? And what were the limits? How much did they know? And was Riku the one who…?

No. He could worry about that later. If he started fussing now, he'd never be able to focus on the real fight. They needed to take it one step at a time. Stop the Omnidroid, then worry about Syndrome's little taunt.

"Riku…" Helen looked to him, her expression neutral and her voice soft. "Is what he said true?"

"…Yeah." No point in denying it, even if she hated him for it. "I was scared I'd never see Sora again, and I made a promise to Kairi… We were supposed to go home _together,_ but I know that doesn't excuse what I've done."

"You're right," said Bob. "It doesn't excuse a thing. Heroes are supposed to fight for the greater good. We're supposed to protect, especially the ones who can't fight for themselves…" Riku grimaced, looking away, but Bob soon added, "But I'm sure you know that, and now's not the time to start picking fights with each other." He let out a deep sigh. "Besides, I've been a lousy hero myself."

"What do you mean?" said Kairi. "If it's about your secret missions—"

"No. I've spent years following police scanners. I've tried to relive the glory days behind everyone's backs. And sometimes I even blew our covers, and we had to keep moving away. Starting over…"

"But that's _nothing_ compared to what I did!" Sure, it was selfish and reckless and endangered his family's secrecy, but there was still no comparison to unleashing darkness upon the universe. Riku knew that when he made his choice.

A short silence followed until Helen spoke up again, her features calm, and her voice doubly so. "True. There's no comparison, but I'm sure you've already been told that you should value the greater good. How heroes put the many before the few… I can't say I'm happy about this, but it's already been done." Kairi opened her mouth, no doubt ready to jump to his defense when Helen added, "What matters now is how you move forward. If you've acknowledged your mistakes and are still fighting for what's right, then we have no right to judge you."

The air surrounding violet flickered purple despite the anti-magic field. Both Riku and Kairi gasped, but Violet pressed on with a smile, tumbling free from the machine.

"Um, guys," said Dash, silenced by a look from his mom, while Bob proceeded, looking toward his wife and kids.

"Right," said Bob, looking to his family. "It's the present that matters most, but I got so caught up in the past that I missed what was right in front of me. I undervalued you all, when _you're_ my greatest adventure, and now look at us…"

"Aw, it's too soon to start thinking like that," said Kairi. "You might be surprised."

"Mhm." Violet thumped her hand on the controls, and in that instant, the sparks faded. The orbs clicked open, and the others dropped to the floor. "Now, I know all this talk of darkness is pretty heavy, but why don't we save it for after we beat the killer robot?"

The group barreled out the door, though even as they tore into the halls, the walls continued emitting a bluish glow. Stubborn, Riku tried willing his Keyblade to appear; it failed, and as they bolted deeper into the base, Heartless plunged from the ceilings, burst from the floor, and pounced from the walls. Unhindered by Syndrome's strange technology, Bob slammed his way through the crowd. Helen stretched out her arms, scooping up Heartless and smashing them into each other, while Violet projected barriers over Riku, Kairi, and Donald, and Dash sprinted so fast his body became a blur.

Along the way, Riku looked to Donald. "By the way, where's Goofy?"

"About that…" He gulped. "I told him to get the ship, but we lost track of him after Syndrome popped up!"

Kairi winced, but smiled nonetheless. "He'll be okay. Maybe… maybe he's just laying low right now."

After ramming a Heartless into the wall, Dash said, "But he's a talking dog! There's no way he could blend in."

A Viking Heartless rattled the floor with its hammer and forced everyone to jump and scatter. Lasers showered them from above, halted by another, larger barrier, surrounding the whole group. Grinning, Dash then bolted across the floor, sending the others tumbling as he turned the shield into a hamster ball. If the momentum hadn't flung Riku into Bob's back, he would've pointed out how unreliable the cloaking system was.

However, by the time Dash stopped, his head spun so fast, he could scarcely form a coherent thought, let alone words. The Parrs continued pummeling their way through the current of Heartless. Oddly, no guards joined the swarms, and no alarms wailed. Even the Heartless numbers dwindled over time. Following Helen's lead, they made their way toward the docking bay, when one final Heartless barricade blocked the way from wall to wall. Then, just as the group screeched to a stop, a metal disc sailed through the Heartless mob. It ricocheted off their cheeks, their helmets, their necks, and with a great big holler, Goofy burst from the masses, catching his shield and twirling into their foes.

"That'll teach ya for gangin' up on my pals!"

"Goofy!" Donald flew across the floor, smiling bright up until a laser blast flew at his rump. Luckily, Goofy swatted the blast back with his shield. Then, after delivering one more spinning blow, he chortled and waved at the others.

"Sorry I'm late, fellers!"

"Hey, no need to apologize!" said Riku. "I'm just glad you made it."

"Gawrsh, I didn't mean to worry ya, but—yikes!" He sprung away from one of the white-armored Heartless just in time for Helen to sock its chin with an elastic punch. Meanwhile, Bob scooped up two of the hammer-toting Vikings and repeatedly smashed them against the walls.

Zigzagging around the swarm, Dash stopped just long enough to make faces at the Heartless, then began rapidly punching, kicking, and flipping over their heads. Even without Keyblades, their numbers dropped like flies. With the Parrs delivering a continuous beat down, Goofy slipped closer to Riku and the others, picking up where he left off.

"Well, like I was sayin', by the time I got to the ship, you fellers were already gone! 'Course, I tried trackin' ya down, but with all them jets docked out there, and all them guards roamin' around, I didn't wanna risk gettin' caught before I could rescue ya!"

Another Heartless burst into smoke, and Helen stretched her arms around the stragglers, trapping them in her rubbery grip. As she held her position, she looked to Goofy. "And are there any jets left?"

He drooped over, shaking his head. "'Fraid not, but I did see a rocket ship! C'mon, I'll show ya!" He waited for Helen to let go and for Bob to subsequently bash a gap in the mob. A few more punches from Helen and Dash, and the final Heartless fell. Soon the group rushed into a wide, open space, devoid of all vehicles, save for a lone white trailer and the Highwind, parked up against the wall.

Wasting no time at all, Dash zoomed at the Highwind and whistled. "Hey, what's the hold up?"

Already, Helen, Bob, and Violet had made their way toward the ship. Goofy marched right behind them, but while Donald started waddling in pursuit, Riku gulped and breathed through clenched teeth.

"Wait. I don't think that's a good idea."

"Uh, why not?" said Dash. "This thing's so fast, I bet we'd make it there in five minutes!"

"But you heard what Syndrome said." He looked away, balling his hands up. "Look, it might've been a bluff, but I don't want to take chances." Granted, they still had numbers on their side, but wouldn't Syndrome and Lexaeus account for that, too? Their focus was already gonna be split enough with the Omnidroid on the loose.

Huffing, Dash started tapping his foot. "So what do you expect us to do? Wait around while that robot smashes everything?"

"No! I'm not saying we should give up. We just need to think this through." He eyed the ship, tapping at his temple.

"Well, what about that rocket?" Kairi brushed past the nearby trailer, craning her neck and then motioning for the others. Sure enough, a lone rocket ship remained docked at the far corner of the room.

"Hmm… It could work," said Riku, "but does anyone here know how to pilot it? Might just be faster if I opened a corridor, and—" He stopped himself, eying the still glowing walls. With the anti-magic field in place, there was no way that'd work without making their way back to the jungle. And that was assuming the jungle was free of Syndrome's tech.

Kairi's shoulders sank, and she crossed her arms loosely. "It was a nice thought."

Just then, there was a soft _beep,_ followed by a click. The once glimmering walls grew dull once more, and a woman's voice chimed over the intercom.

"Actually, I think it's a brilliant idea."

Gasping, Helen looked up toward the windows up above, where Mirage greeted the group with a smile and a wave. "Are you sure you should be helping us?"

"It may be a bit reckless," she said, "but no more reckless than Syndrome's actions and his alliance with that Nobody."

Smiling sheepishly, Kairi tittered a bit. "That's twice now… Shouldn't we pay you back?"

"There's no need. In fact, I hardly deserve such kindness."

Riku could've asked why, but time was of the essence. So, instead, he flexed his hands, drawing forth the shadows and twisting them into a corridor. He and Kairi locked eyes, then charged into the darkness. With luck, they'd by the others enough time to thwart Syndrome's scheme, assuming they failed in their attempts.

**x.x.x**

The rampage continued no sign of stopping. The shrieking of sirens blended with the thundering drones of cannon fire and the cries and screams of panicked citizens. Where before the robot stomped down the streets, it now hovered, propelled by jets beneath its feet. It must have expected further mine fields, or perhaps it sought greater speed in its rampage. Aqua couldn't begin to guess its motives, and as direct combat had since proven fruitless, she and Sora shifted their efforts to the more vulnerable targets. The innocent civilians, incapable of fighting back.

A wall of tanks formed a barricade between the robot and a swarm of fleeing civilians. A wave of green light washed over the crowd, courtesy of Sora, who turned around for a moment and clapped his hands, pulling the nearby shadows beneath the robot. Was he trying to transport it through a corridor? Could one portal even sustain that much mass?

It ultimately proved irrelevant, as the robot halted its approach, then swerved _around_ the growing portal. Hissing, Sora pounded the ground with his fist, but soon turned tail and whistled to the citizens. He scampered down the street, taking the lead while Aqua followed the crowd's rear. Gunshots persisted from afar, joined by the bellows of tank fire. A shiver rushed down Aqua's spine. The surrounding windows shattered. Waterfalls of Heartless poured out of the nearby buildings.

Cursing to herself, Aqua forced her way through the crowd, surrounded by a ring of electricity. She rammed into the nearest Heartless, immediately following the blow with an explosive Mega Flare before surrounding herself with flaming whirlwinds and incinerating the few that survived her initial attacks. Purple orbs whirled around her. The air swirled with a silvery-blue glow. Descending Heartless scattered, hurtling into subsequent lightning strikes. Those in the distance met their end by glistening light projectiles, while Aqua twirled like a ballerina.

But for all their combined efforts, a few stray Heartless swooped down, grabbed the citizens at the heart of the crowd, and zoomed past the two heroes. Though Sora warped onto a rooftop and tackled the escapees, other caped Heartless circled around him like a murder of wicked crows. A series of _SLAMS_ sounded off from behind. An immense shadow passed over the mob. A falling tank threatened to squash them flat, but at the last second, Aqua clenched her teeth and called up another barrier.

This excessive use of magic would drain her reserves if she wasn't cautious, and with the city in chaos and superpowers suppressed, what hope was there in obtaining ethers and elixirs? Though she pulled the tank gently to the ground with magnetic force, she did so with a gulp and a grimace. Of course the attack persisted. On one end, the robot finally breached the barricade. Its lasers rained from on high, while Heartless closed in on the crowd's head.

Fortunately, with Ghost Drive in effect, she began warping across the battlefield; if she couldn't thwart the robot, she could at least clear a path. However, in the midst of her attacks, the temperatures plummeted. The air grew moist, and icicles rained from the sky, skewering the Heartless masses. Briefly, he paused, flashing Aqua a grin.

"Need a hand?"

She blew an enormous sigh, returning the smile. "Yes, please, but make sure you watch out for the—"

_CRASH._

The last of the tanks toppled onto its side, and the robot barged through the now vacant space. As it approached, the man whistled.

"Whew, that's one ugly hunk of junk!" __  
  
"Maybe so," said Aqua, "but it's borderline invincible. I've already tried all my strongest—" One of the robot's legs lurched at her, launching her into another cartwheel. Another barrier materialized at the last second, deflecting the claws from the spectators.

Glowering, Sora flipped into the center of the crowd and raised his arms, while Ven called out to her. _"Hey, we're gonna send these guys across town. Think you can keep it busy?"_

She gave him a brief nod before tumbling beneath another leg and right into the grasp of another. As soon as it clamped its claws around her, it flung Aqua at a nearby window. Thankfully, with Ghost Drive still active, she began flickering across the barrier and leaving afterimages in her wake. At the same time, the man whirled around the robot, wrapping its whole body in an icy shell. Normally, Aqua would have expressed that it was futile, but as it was, any delay was welcome, especially with Sora hard at work.

Corridors began sprouting one after the other. Though some civilians lingered, the majority of the crowd spilled into the portals. Cracks began spreading down the ice. Steam escaped from those cracks, and with a single shake, the shell shattered, and the robot raised its front two feet, activating its flaming jets and flinging them at the man, while one of its other feet snapped at Aqua, and she plunged from her perch. The claws shattered several more windows, but it took a moment for it to jerk its foot free.

In that time, both Aqua and the super rocketed down the street. An avalanche of snow dropped from behind, reinforced by icy walls. As they fled, Aqua took aim at the rubble, lifting it with a wave of her Keyblade and setting it around the base of the walls. It wouldn't last; in fact, the robot soon smashed through the blockade like an enormous bowling ball.

Looking back, the man cringed; at least, that's what it looked like. His visor concealed half his face. "Geez. Is there anything this thing _can't_ do?"

She would have answered, if the robot wasn't closing in on them. Fortunately, Sora wrapped them all in yet another portal and dropped them on the roof of the nearest building. The robot continued moving for a few more seconds, while the road transformed into an ice skating rink. As soon as the robot touched the ice, it blazed down the road, then _CRASHED_ into a nearby building. Though Aqua shuddered at the sight, she couldn't deny the man's ingenuity.

Seemingly pleased, he crouched over the edge of the roof and chuckled. "Well, I guess that's one weakness."

"In a sense, but you'd be surprised how durable it is." To prove her point, the robot soon smashed its way out of the wreckage, free from dents and scratches. Its head whirled about, as if scanning the area. Immediately, Aqua ducked, lying flat on her stomach.

The others did the same, tension seeping through Aqua's body as the robot passed down below. It twirled its visor toward the building, but though it lingered for a few spare moments, it soon resumed hovering down the road. Once it had gone a fair distance, the man brought a finger to his lips, then rolled onto his knees. He waved for the others to scoot closer before finally whispering.

"So, you got any idea where that thing came from?"

"Not a clue," said Aqua. "It'd already crashed by the time we found it."

And, true, it may have originated from that island Riku had mentioned, but there was surely more to this world than one island and one city, if Edna's GPS was any indication. Moreover, assumptions would hardly alleviate the situation; the fact of the matter was that the robot posed a tremendous risk, heightened by its seeming invincibility.

The man slapped a hand on his knee, lips curling back. "Well, great. Of all the times for a super villain to get back in the game, it just _had_ to be on my anniversary…"

Whispery laughter slipped from her lips. "Family obligations, then? Must be nice."

"Sure, long as that hunk of junk doesn't flatten the whole town! Speaking of which, we'd better get moving again."

"Hmm…" True, they needed to act, but even a group attack proved futile before. If they were to succeed, they needed a more practical approach. "On the positive side, there's only one robot. It might be a bit risky, but if we can keep shifting its attention between the three of us, then we can at least buy the civilians some time to escape."

Pouting, Sora crossed is arms and tilted his head, while Ven once again spoke for him. _"But is that really the best we can do? Even if we escort everybody outta town, that won't stop that 'bot from wrecking the place."_

"True, but we can use that time to _uncover_ its weakness. Don't you see? It's a matter of trial, error, and limiting the number of civilian lives in the crossfire."

"Sounds like standard hero work to me," said the man. "I'm game, but let's try to make it quick, all right?"

"Of course. That _would_ be the ideal outcome." As she wandered near the edge of the rooftop, she paused. "By the way, what should we call you?"

"Heh. The name's Frozone." A fitting name, given his powers, which he once again demonstrated by forming an icy slope from the rooftop.

"And I'm Aqua." And with the introductions out of the way, she dived down from the roof, blasting air beneath her feet to slow her descent. Watching her, Frozone whistled and flashed a thumbs up.

"Man, you Keyblade wielders really are somethin' else."

They soon worked their way toward the center of town, near the grassy park and another gaggle of citizens staring up at the approaching menace. Amidst the crowd, a white, marshmallow-like figure slowly turned, then waved his hand and tapped the shoulder of the boy next to him.

"Look, Hiro! It's that woman from before."

"Wait, seriously?" Before long, a familiar, black-haired teen came sprinting out of the mob. "Hey, Aqua! Over here."

A small gasp escaped her, and she quickened her pace before ultimately breaking into a sliding dash. As she drifted to a stop, Hiro started to stare.

"Uh, okay, how'd you manage to—" Once Sora popped up, he sprung back with a yelp. "Uh, wait! There's a Heartless—"

"I think you've got bigger problems, kiddo," said Frozone from atop an icy wave. As soon as he appeared, the surrounding citizens began to cheer.

"The supers are back!"

"Hey, I know that guy! It's Frozone, isn't it?"

"We're saved!"

"No. Way," said Hiro, jaw dropping even further. "You mean to tell me there's _real_ superheroes here? But that's impossible, unless—"

Where before the robot stomped toward the crowd, this time it slammed into the ground, carving a crater and shaking the surrounding landscape. Its claws snapped toward Frozone, shattering his icy perch; fortunately, he slid down at the last second, swerving behind its back. All the while, Sora dropped in front of its face and stuck out his tongue. It raised one foot, driving its claws at its own shell. Though Sora warped out of the way, the robot halted its attack at the last second and immediately pulled its arm away.

But what was it afraid of? Sora repeated the same tactic, but just like before, the robot stopped its claws from striking its metal shell. If it shrugged off their magic, then surely it had nothing to fear…

Unless the robot was strong enough to puncture its own body.

It soon ignored Sora altogether, blasting lasers at Frozen, who flew down his icy slope, swirling around its back. Claws shot forth like missiles, and it began tearing cars from the street again. Looking into Hiro's eyes, Aqua spoke with a firm tone.

"Listen, everyone. It isn't safe here, so please run! We'll do everything in our power to protect you from—"

Barriers flashed around the civilians, and she whipped around, seizing another car with a Magnet spell. The citizens immediately poured down the road like a living current. As they fled, however, Hiro kept his eyes glued to the robot.

"Hey, if you guys manage to beat that thing, d'you think I can look at the wreckage?"

Baymax blinked. "Hiro, you aren't thinking of recreating it, are you?"

"Oh, c'mon! I wouldn't build a giant, city-destroying robot. I just wanna see the specs! Y'know, for educational purposes."

Interesting. So Hiro was interested in robotics, then? "Well," said Aqua, "I can't tell you what it's made from, but it's capable of withstanding extreme heat, cold, and electrical pulses without taking any damage."

Hiro's face lit up immediately. " _Dude,_ that's insane! And it'd be kind of awesome, if it wasn't trying to kill us right now."

Piles of snow began to rise up, catching the raining vehicles. Others passed through corridors in midair, dropping closer to the street. A trail of laser fire blazed at Aqua's tail. She met those lasers with Shotlock blasts. A few even struck the gun at the robot's head, shaking it slightly. Another weak point, perhaps? She was about to test her luck, when the road gave an abrupt lurch, and a circular wall of stone tore through the asphalt surrounding the robot. Just then, its movements halted, and a man clad in black and white spandex swooped down, his hair like wild flames and a crooked grin glued to his lips.

He hovered above the robot and shouted to the masses. "Have no fear, citizens! Syndrome is here to save the day!"

The crowd ceased their fleeing, all eyes on this strange man. Questions soon broke out one after the other.

"Are you a new super? Where'd you come from?"

"You sure you can stop this thing? The other supers haven't even scratched it!"

"Forget that! Are you single?"

He lifted his hands, chuckling lightly. "Yes, I'm new, and you bet I can stop it! Watch and learn." He pressed a button his glove, and the robot's arm smashed through its rocky cage. It flew right at him, but he swerved out of the way, swooped at its shoulder, pressed another button, and delivered a tiny punch. Somehow, despite the lack of effort, the arm flew right off its joint and crashed to the ground below. The crowd instantly cheered, though Aqua refrained; this man's presence left a chilling sensation in the pit of her stomach. A deep darkness swelled within his chest, hidden behind his cape and cowl.

When the robot retaliated with yet another car, Syndrome extended his finger, catching in a strange, blue aura and suspending it in midair.

He smashed it into the robot's head with a simple swish of the arm, then winked at Aqua. "See? I've gotcha covered." He fired two lasers from his gloves, but the robot fired back, aiming at his wristband. Scowling, Aqua pulled a barrier around him, deflecting the blast for a time.

Hiro gawked at Syndrome, his whole body stooped over and his mouth agape. "Dude, how are you _doing_ that?"

"Heh. You like what you see, kid? Well, I don't wanna brag, but I invented—" He lunged beneath another clawed foot, and Aqua groaned.

"If you're serious about defeating it, then shouldn't you save the gloating for later?"

For all of a millisecond, his face wrinkled into a glare, or perhaps it was Aqua's imagination. Soon after, he flashed the others a sparkling smile. "Of course. Real heroes are humble!" He swooped in, pressing another button as the robot's claws flew at his middle. It arm froze, and with another punch, its enormous hand flew off balance.

Still, Frozone continued his attempts to freeze the robot's legs to the street despite the futility. The once busy road grew empty, save for those too dazzled by the display to save themselves. Suspicious as he was, Aqua still assaulted the robot with spells in an attempt to hold its focus, but for some reason, her assistance was met with short-lived scowls and twitchy fingers. Syndrome's face twisted into knots as he tried to maintain a cheery expression.

The robot launched another attack, and Syndrome jerked out of the way. He pressed another button, but a second laser fired at him regardless. While he continued swerving about, he shouted to the remaining citizens.

"Don't worry! I do this all the time." Corridors spread over his head, Heartless plunging for him, but again, he pointed his fingers, catching them in another energy field and hurling them at the robot's visor.

They made no moves to attack Syndrome. In fact, they pounced at Aqua, Sora, and Frozone alike, and as the heroes sliced, chilled, and clawed their way through the shadowy pests, Syndrome flew in for another punch. A mistake, as the barrier soon faded, the laser struck its mark, and his remote control wristband sailed through the air.

A figure clad in black emerged from the crowd, his towering, muscular build impossible to mistake. "Syndrome, they're on their way."

"Of course." His grin vanished again, replaced by a wrinkled snarl. "Well, keep 'em busy while I—"

The claws flew at his back, and he jerked away with a yelp. More Heartless dropped onto the robot, clawing at its shell, its visor, its limbs. Hammers struck metal to no avail. Sparks trailed down its legs, but it shrugged off each blow. Perhaps this was even his intent, and the Heartless were simply a distraction.

Sighing, Frozone rejoined the fray, creating yet another ice rink below the robot's feet while it tore through the Heartless coating its visor. It stumbled back, then slid right into another building.

"What's wrong? I thought you said you had it covered."

"Shut up!" Syndrome's face was beet red, his nostrils flared, and his fists shaking. The Heartless continued piling onto the robot, even as it continued blasting and tearing through them.

Arching her brow, Aqua stared into his eyes, while barriers continued to deflect incoming lasers and the crowd began to disperse. "And why should we? You're working with a member of the Organization, _and_ you're commanding the Heartless." Syndrome's eye twitched, proof that she was on the right track. "In fact, who's to say you weren't the one who sent this robot in the first place?"

Those who still lingered started murmuring amongst each other. Syndrome's face grew even redder, his eyes now bloodshot and his teeth bared. The Heartless began to sink _into_ the robot, while more continued raining onto its outer shell. Though futile, Frozone coiled ice around the shadowy pests, sticking them to the Omnidroid for seconds at a time. Sora soon joined in, reinforcing his ice, but in his rage, Syndrome grabbed them both in his strange energy, stopped only when Aqua's Keyblade struck his waist.

Two shadows passed over the street. Smoky black projectiles assaulted the robot from above, joined by shimmering white bullets. When the armored duo descended, Aqua flashed them a brief smile.

Syndrome, on the other hand, practically roared. "That's _it!_ "

For whatever reason, the robot ceased its struggle. The rest of the Heartless sank into its body, and the red light on its visor dimmed. Its body grew limp. Was that really the end? Both Riku and Kairi swooped down at Syndrome, splitting apart when he launched his strange energy. They stopped beside Aqua, and Sora dived down to meet them. Together, they raised both weapons and claws, while Lexaeus strode beside Syndrome and summoned his enormous blade.

The robot began to shudder. The light in its visor flashed purple. Black smoke radiated from its body. Syndrome turned to marvel at the display, and this time, the robot stood idle, as if awaiting his commands.

_**TO BE CONTINUED** _


	38. No Escape

Riku may have kept a brave face in the company of his friends, but despite his attempts to hone in on the looming threat, his heart still hammered. His skin still tingled, and his Glider wobbled in short bursts. Below, wisps of smoke curled up from between skyscrapers. Shattered windows, cracks, and craters dotted the cityscape. Distant sirens wailed from afar. Helicopters hovered in circles above his and Kairi's heads.

Of all the times to go without a cloaking device.

A… cloaking device.

Heh. Not that it'd do them any good. That was part of the reason he opted to split up; it'd clear the air and jump right to the root of his unease. Really, it wasn't Syndrome's gloating that crawled beneath his skin, clawing and biting and coiling and tugging. If anything, it was inevitable that he'd reach this point. Curse his tendencies to worry endlessly even in the face of danger. A tiny laugh crept from the back of his throat. His Glider shivered again, and a figure coasted toward him from the right.

Kairi.

Her Glider spread over her back like the wings of a hang glider, adorned with flowers. A small platform rested beneath her feet, and a crescent-shaped handle hovered between the wings and the platform. While she draped one arm over the bar, she took Riku's wrist in her free hand. Though her helmet concealed her expression, he could feel her eyes drilling into his.

"It's okay, you know."

His Glider drifted to a stop, hovering in place. "What are you talking about?"

"You're as transparent as ever, Riku." Thankfully, instead of keeping it vague, she added, "What Syndrome said earlier… I don't blame you for worrying. Honestly, it's been on my mind, too."

"Heh, right." He looked down, rubbing his neck. "So, what's your take on it?"

"Well, I don't think it was a bluff. Not after what happened before…" Now her Glider shivered and swayed. A sigh followed. "I don't want to worry you any more than you already are, Riku, but after you left the ship—"

"Right. They honed in on me, and then there's the camp." His voice took on a slightly gravely tone, but he pressed on, descending over a nearby rooftop. The reason? Well, a nearby building bore a distinctly circular dent, filled with glass shards and bent metal. "Heh, not to mention Mirage's warning."

Granted, there may have been security measures they hadn't anticipated. Hidden microphones and cameras… While caution had its merits, paranoia served to hinder rather than help. Balance was key in this situation, particularly given the approaching threat.

Her grip on his wrist tightened, and she tipped her head back. "Well, if they _are_ listening, maybe we should give them a message."

"Pfft. Don't tell me you're gonna start calling them names."

"No, I've got more restraint than that." She clutched the handlebar, her voice growing firmer than before. "We're not afraid. That's all there is to it."

Easy for her to say. Beneath his helmet, Riku's lips pulled into a strained smile. "Sure. Let's go with that."

She gave his hand another squeeze. "I mean, we're not so scared that we're gonna let it overpower us."

"So it's not just me, huh?"

"Of course not." She pulled away, following Riku past more rooftops and alleyways. Thankfully, few people appeared down below; perhaps they'd found shelter. Still, her voice dropped to a whisper. "This is too much like Twilight Town…"

A breeze kicked up around them. Flashes of light gleamed down below. Bellows and booms and thuds and such registered solely as background noise. It figured, though. Their home, then Pleasure Island, both the real and Fake Twilight Towns… they'd seen their share of destruction, carrying a sense of powerlessness with it. After leveling one city, it only made sense for the Organization to move on to another. Though Syndrome and Lexaeus' motives likely differed…

Well, it'd be different this time. They'd make sure of it, even if it killed them.

He would've offered comforting words were it not for the situation. The once distant racket grew louder, and far below, a shimmering black orb threw its limbs about. Ice crystals consumed its shell, shattering just as swiftly as they formed. Beams of blue light ensnared distant figures. Riku's Glider dipped downward, as did Kairi's, but while they ascended side by side, she flung one of her hands forward, launching a barrage of white orbs upon the Omnidroid's back side.

"It's no use!" Riku snapped, lowering his voice the next second. "Magic doesn't work on it."

"But I'm not trying to hurt it, Riku! I'm trying to—"

"Get its attention? Well, in that case…" He pointed at the robot, trying his best to take aim. The black projectiles that followed wobbled on their way down. Both sets of Shotlocks clashed with the metallic shell, instantly grabbing Syndrome's focus. Soon, Kairi and Riku leaped to the ground, Keyblades flashing and reforming as weapons. They took a stand beside Sora and Aqua, alongside the spandex-clad stranger assisting them.

"That's _it!_ "

The Omnidroid collapsed for reasons unknown, but this only served to quicken their approach. As they descended on Syndrome, Riku and Kairi looked to one another, then charged. Predictably, he unleashed his strange, blue energy; they forked apart, missing the blow by a hair. Once they reached Aqua, they hit the ground. Sora dashed beside them, and while they all slipped into battle stances, Lexaeus hoisted his massive blade toward the sky. The Omnidroid's legs began to twitch. Its visor flashed from dull red to bright purple. Smoke oozed from its coal black shell.

Syndrome's laughter was impossible to miss.

However, ear-splitting whirrs soon drowned him out, and the Omnidroid smashed the asphalt below. As it struck the ground, a fiery wave rose above the group like a tsunami. Though they split apart, the earth rattled below, cracking and splitting into gaping crevices. Riku stumbled as he hit the ground, turning on a heel just in time to catch a shower of black and purple fire pouring over his head. A whirlwind kicked up, but just as he prepared to lunge, metal claws seized him, then hurled him over the Omnidroid's head. He flipped back around, coasting into a glide, but his surroundings flashed to blue.

_CRASH._

Shards of glass scraped his armor. Though at first he flew through empty space, he soon smashed directly into a cubicle. Somehow, despite the ruckus outside, a few workers remained. One lady offered a helping hand, which he shakily accepted. Before bolting back outside, he warned them to take cover, but when he plunged out the shattered window, he caught a flicker of blue off to the far left. Fortunately, before Syndrome could grab him, the ice-wielding super slid up behind him, striking him with a blast of pressurized snow and tossing him right into the Omnidroid's side. Ice crystals crept down his arms, pinning him to its shell, but the robot's head swiveled around. Unfortunately, a bombardment of dark fire sizzled through the ice, and Syndrome floated free.

While he dusted himself off with one hand, he lazily flicked his finger at the super, catching him in his energy beam. After tumbling behind Lexaeus, Aqua aimed her Keyblade at the sky. In the split second between her shouting out her spell and the subsequent lightning strike, one of the Omnidroid's feet launched from its legs, firing at Aqua's face. Gasping, she flung herself out of harm's way; the claws scraped across the asphalt in vain, and her Thundaga struck the empty space beside Syndrome.

Though Sora and Kairi rushed in for another attack, Lexaeus plunged off the Omnidroid, knocking them back with a wall of flying boulders. Snowflakes gathered on the cracked pavement, forming a giant pile within seconds. It cushioned their fall, but while they hopped back on their feet, the Omnidroid withdrew it legs and launched itself like a cannon ball. Taking Kairi's hand, Sora dashed through a corridor, meeting Riku around the corner of a nearby building. Though the Omnidroid hurtled toward said building, it stopped abruptly, threw its legs out again, and pounded the road just as Aqua began charging toward Lexaeus.

She persisted, cloaked in a barrier as she slammed into Lexaeus' middle. Pressing a finger to his lips, Riku pointed to Syndrome, then at Sora, who cracked his knuckles and nodded. He sank into the shadows and scurried ahead. In the mean time, Kairi leaned toward Riku and whispered.

"So, Shotlocks?"

"Bingo."

Caught between three attackers, Aqua flipped behind Lexaeus, deflected Dark Firaga shots with a barrier, then lit the street with a fiery explosion. The sounds of coughs and grunts carried across the road. White flickers shone through the smog, parted by the Omnidroid's spinning claws. Syndrome dived at Aqua, pointing at her back, but the super shot down an icy slope and slammed into his side. Bad idea, as Syndrome ensnared him in his energy field. Aqua glowered at Syndrome, but when he moved to grab her, she leaped into the air. The energy petrified Lexaeus for all of two seconds, and amidst the chaos, Syndrome was left open to the wave of black and white projectiles that followed.

The energy beams faded. Aqua's body surged with an orange aura, and a magnetic field seized Syndrome before he could retaliate. However, the Omnidroid soon lashed out, spinning like a top with its legs extended, then following the attack up by striking the street. Again, Aqua wrapped herself in her shield, while the super swerved around the shockwave, riding a rapidly forming ice slope. Buildings shuddered as the shockwave struck their outer walls. Windows shattered. Walls cracked. The smell of rocks and soil filled the alley, and Riku immediately spun around. Just in time, too, as Lexaeus smashed the earth, rattling the alley.

Boulders bombarded them at point-blank range. At the last second, Riku shoved Kairi out of the alley. Not that it helped; the boulders smashed into him, knocking him right into her as she tried to turn around. Lexaeus dashed in hot pursuit, pulling his blade back. However, Sora catapulted into Lexaeus' path, spewing fire in his face. It gave the duo just enough time to dash away before a single swing of his Axe-Sword sent Sora sailing over their heads.

It hardly helped that cars, dumpsters, and even lampposts showered over them.

Showered over them, only to halt over their heads, encased in transparent spheres. Sadly, this failed to prevent spikes of stone from jutting up in their path. Both Riku and Kairi split apart, weaving between spikes as best they could despite the rumbling ground. Before long, Riku abandoned sprinting outright, instead catapulting himself into a series of rapid thrusts. Problem was, Lexaeus kept up his assault at the same time as the Omnidroid. After a fifth dash, it smacked Riku back into the air before he could shift directions, and then, to top it all off, Syndrome grabbed him again.

_Tick, tock, tick, tock…_

_Baa…_

Was it Kairi? Sora? Aqua? Unable to move, Riku could only guess, but while the pale aura wrapped around Syndrome, he reached for his wrist, pressing a button. The glow faded that instant. Worse yet, a stone wall erupted around the two, rising high over their heads. In the moments that followed, Syndrome pulled Riku close, giving a low chuckle as he stared into his eyes.

"Oh, by the way, I know what you did. You thought that by coming here all by yourself, you could distract us." He smacked Riku into the wall with a flick of the wrist. "Well, hate to break it to you, kiddo, but all you did was buy them some time by keeping them off our—"

_WHAM._

In a moment of glory, Kairi tackled Syndrome into the ground, pressing one foot against the small of his back and her Keyblade against his shoulder. Sora plunged down behind her, applauding as he approached.

Leaning into his elbow, Riku wheezed out a laugh. "Kairi, you're a lifesaver."

"Hey, the only ones who get to give you a hard time are me, Sora, Xiruk, and sometimes Donald." She winked, but despite being pinned, Syndrome belted out another chuckle.

"Sorry, sweetheart, but it's not that easy." In fact, his body soon vanished in a puff of black smoke. Worse, the Omnidroid's claws smashed through the wall, creating a downpour of crumbling stone, and while Riku tried to run, his legs refused to budge. Blue light encased him and Kairi both as Syndrome took to the air.

Snarling, Sora warped above him, but Syndrome caught him on the way down.

Meanwhile, Aqua cartwheeled around Lexaeus, leaving a trail of afterimages. She warped, slashed, and unleashed alternating blasts of fire and ice, but just like at Syndrome's base, his body lit up in a golden glow, and he ceased flinching altogether. She withdrew with this change, cartwheeling around one of the Omnidroid's legs and springing up behind Syndrome in a double jump. She whirled into his back, sending Riku, Kairi, and Sora plummeting, until Sora grabbed their hands and tugged them through a corridor.

Just as they hit the ground, a manhole cover sailed through the air, striking the Omnidroid's gun and knocking it clear off its hinge. When another truck flew at Riku and Kairi's side, Bob lunged into its path, grabbed it with both arms, and set it aside. A blurred figure zipped around the Omnidroid's tremendous form. A force field shielded the ice-slinging super from Lexaeus' gargantuan blade.

If that wasn't enough, Goofy's shield slammed into the back of Syndrome's head, and though the subsequent lightning bolts unleashed by Donald fizzled out instead of striking their target, one thing became crystal clear: The tides had turned. With so many targets, how could Lexaeus and Syndrome stay focused without falling back on Heartless reinforcements?

…well, if he was more optimistic, Riku might've thought that way, but Syndrome continued beaming in the face of all these new adversaries. In fact, he pointed straight at Bob, sending the Omnidroid on its merry way, while he gave a round of slow, taunting applause.

"Wow, did you really think you could _surprise_ me? Come on, splitting up's one of the oldest tricks in the book." He swerved away from a blast of incoming icicles, then swept his arms out and started to spin. Again, the group scattered, but despite their best efforts, Kairi, Donald, and Dash still wound up in the crossfire until Sora latched onto Syndrome's back and started clawing at his cape.

When Bob charged, Lexaeus rammed right into him. The two slammed, punched, sliced, and smashed. In the mean time, Riku kept warping across the battlefield, pursued by Syndrome's rays. Aqua descended over his head, striking with a pillar of light; the light faded as she landed her blow, but the blunt force still staggered him for an instant. Once he'd steadied himself, he slipped into darkness again, then drifted high above the crowd.

Scowling, Helen scooped up the manhole cover and launched it like a human slingshot. "So, is this what you call heroics?"

He caught the manhole cover and flung it back at Aqua. "No. I'm not that naïve."

It ricocheted off a barrier, and Aqua mirrored Helen's expression. "Then what do you hope to gain from this? They'll never consider you a hero after all this destruction."

"Heh. Or maybe they'll blame it all on you. After all, that's what they did before…" He shrugged his shoulders and waved his hands. "Honestly, I've just been stalling for time. I knew you were coming, but if I made it _too_ clear, it'd ruin the surprise…"

The air around him rippled and swirled, shifting to black. A corridor in the making. While Dash zipped toward Syndrome, the Omnidroid slammed down before him, launching a leg, which Bob intercepted.

Watching this, Syndrome's smirk grew and grew. "Anyway, I've got places to go."

Kairi mounted her Glider again. Riku promptly followed suit. In fact, they plunged right into that corridor as it started to shrink away, passing from the city to pitch blackness, then to grassy lawns and white picket fences.

Compared to the chaos in the city, a refreshing tranquility fell over the cul-de-sac. Songbirds tweeted cheery tunes. Flowers swayed against the gentle breeze, but knowing Syndrome, this likely wouldn't last. The choice of location was too suspicious to ignore; this was the same neighborhood where the Parrs lived, and while they were off fighting the Omnidroid, one member of their family remained unaccounted for…

Jack-Jack.

The realization made Riku whip toward the direction of Bob's waved to Kairi, who nodded in turn. The two prepared to blast off, but an explosion of rocks smashed them from behind, knocking them clean off their Gliders and sending them skidding across the sidewalk.

Shouldering his Axe-Sword, Lexaeus lumbered toward the duo. "A bold move, Keybearers, but what would you have done if this were a trap?"

"We'd figure something out." But rather than counterattack, Riku sprung back onto his Glider and rocketed into the air. With a soft gasp, Kairi mimicked him, climbing higher and higher.

Lexaeus lowered his weapon and chuckled. "You're very perceptive." However, Riku and Kairi refused to humor him any longer, finally taking flight.

However, a deep rumble soon sounded from below, enough to pull Riku's focus from the path ahead to the empty air behind, except it wasn't empty anymore. Towering pillars of land gushed up, and Lexaeus leaped across these budding plateaus, firing off another boulder barrage. Yelping, Riku rocketed up, narrowly missing one of the projectiles.

"Are you kidding me?!"

Thundering closer, Lexaeus breathed an empty laugh. "Do you expect all your foes to go easy on you?"

More rocks followed. Just what he always wanted. Thankfully he expected this time, thus he swerved much quicker, while a magnetic sphere flashed behind them.

"I just don't see the point," Riku said as he continued weaving about. "I thought you guys wanted hearts, so why fight us directly?"

"I wish to see the Keyblade's potential for myself." And though the Magnega spell seized some of the boulders, he warped past it, then launched his Axe-Sword at the duo. Kairi deflected it with a predictable barrier, but kept a distance, as did Riku. Glider-based combat was still too new to them, and Lexaeus' titanic strength remained a threat.

"But haven't you gotten a taste of it already?" said Kairi, ducking as that blade flew at her neck. Lexaeus caught it on its way back, then dashed across the empty space, ramming into her chest and knocking her Glider upside down. She clung for dear life, then rammed in retaliation.

He flew back, catching himself on another rocky pillar and rubbing his cheek as he landed. "I have, but Syndrome hindered your abilities before, and there was too much chaos in the city for a focused fight."

In place of boulders, he fired enormous stone spikes. Was this all just a game to him? Oddly, some of the rocks passed the two Keyblade wielders, crashing into each other and exploding in their path. Below, a figure clad in black and white knocked on the door to a nearby home.

Squinting, he looked down just long enough to catch Syndrome's wild red hair. Another figure—a skinny, teenage girl stood next to the half-opened door. As they drew closer, Riku started to descend. The voices became clearer.

"You're my replacement! Thank heavens you've come." She paused, staring at his suit. "…What does the S stand for?"

"For… sitter." Pausing, he glimpsed over his shoulder, then, grinning, he stepped aside. Not wanting to risk crashing into a civilian, Riku screeched to a stop, and the girl doubled back. Sadly, Syndrome took advantage of the situation, snatching Riku as he ceased moving. Kairi slammed into him, knocking him out of the way, but just as the air around her shifted, she got caught in his place. Riku soon followed, trapped just like before.

The girl gawked, rubbing her eyes and shrieking. "You mean there's _more_ of them?!"

Sighing, Syndrome looked her in the eye. "Look, Kari, I've got this all under control, so why don't you call it a day?"

"R-right! I'll go. Just forget I was even here…" Blowing an exasperated sigh, she scrambled outside, throwing herself into a nearby parked car. As she pulled from the driveway, Syndrome turned around, bashing Riku and Kairi into the garage door three times in a row. He pulled his arms back, then shifted from the house toward the opposite end of the street before he swung his fists forward.

As they came closing in on a picket fence, Riku flipped upright, body shining blue of its own accord. At the same time, Kairi broke from the momentum with a stream of wind, propelling herself alongside him. Syndrome raised his index fingers like pistols. Grinning, Riku flashed behind him, striking him between the shoulders. He stumbled into a minefield, and while his feet failed to light it up, the Pearl spells that struck the ground triggered an explosion that flung him toward the roof.

On his way, he snatched up two garbage cans and slammed them into Riku and Kairi. They hit the pavement, but Magnega spells ripped the cans off their backs and tossed them back at Syndrome. He floated to the right. The cans crashed into the roof, their contents spilling over the front stoop. At the same time, Lexaeus crashed into the earth so hard, the sidewalk rippled and threw Riku and Kairi closer to the house. Digging their Keyblades into the ground, they came to a halt, light pillars slamming into Lexaeus, while Riku started warping across the battlefield, slicing and pounding and ramming into both foes.

Midway through Dark Aura, Syndrome broke from Riku's onslaught of slashes and smashed the Keybearer straight through a wall. A boulder shattered Kairi's latest barrier. The two of them flew over the couch slid across the kitchen floor. Silverware clattered and clinked against the tiles. Plates and bowls broke into millions of pieces. Heavy footsteps drew closer. Purple sparks gathered at Syndrome's fingertips, and while the two fighters hopped to their feet, he hurled shelves, chairs, dishes, and tables through the now confined space.

In a last-ditch attempt to shield themselves, Riku and Kairi fired off twin whirlwinds, while Kairi wrapped them both behind a barrier. In spite of this, the floor kept trembling. Potted plants, the couch, even the TV sailed at them, and while yet another Magnega spell saved the Parrs' belongings from certain destruction, the two Keyblade wielders bolted down the hall rather than fighting back.

They ducked into one of the rooms, walls lined with newspaper clippings, magazine covers, trophies, ribbons, and other trinkets to honor Mr. Incredible. Keeping his Keyblade aimed at the door, Riku waited and listened, and Kairi tip toed behind him, speaking in a hushed tone.

"I get it now. He must be after Jack-Jack…"

Wincing, Riku nodded. "Then we'll just have to—"

The door didn't just open; it flew straight off its hinges, and Syndrome barged into the room, palms gleaming with blue flames. Rather than strike at Riku and Kairi, however, he fired at the surrounding furniture. Streams of water whipped at the projectiles, and Riku lunged for a spinning slash. Syndrome, snickering, floated aside, allowing Lexaeus to smash Riku up against the wall.

From across the hall, a baby's cry broke out. Dark flames began to spread even as Kairi worked to drench Syndrome's assault. In doing so, she left herself open. Riku knew this, and so he darted in front of her, rattling the room with a Quake spell of his own to block the way between heroes and villains.

Though a stone barricade sprouted, Lexaeus smashed it within seconds. He stormed closer, throwing his blade and forcing the two down to their knees. "How does it feel to be cornered again?"

"It's just as great as it was before." Riku spat his words, ribbons of darkness coiling around his body. He passed through a portal, landing further down the hall, close to the sounds of Jack-Jack's cries. Something flashed from within Bob's room. Smoke billowed out, and Kairi flipped out the door, setting more mines as she made her landing.

They exploded, and shards of rocky shrapnel pounded at their helmets. Lexaeus charged down the hall, backing them close to the wall. Riku warped above his head, striking his skull, but Lexaeus latched onto his leg, tore off his helmet, and threw him back at Kairi.

"It's surprising, actually. I expected you to demand answers by now."

Pressing a hand on Riku's back, Kairi nudged him upright. "Well… would you even give us those answers if we tried?"

"Heh, why not?" said Syndrome, folding his arms. "I mean, it's all too convenient, isn't it? We tracked your ship, found your hiding spot, heard all about your little diversion…"

Lexaeus nodded. "I also know that you are working with DiZ and that your friends have rifled through Ansem's study… "

Riku froze, stiffness claiming him from head to toe. His arms bent, his shoulders drew up to his cheeks, and his eyes became fixed to their foes, unable to look away. "But… how?" Tracking was one thing, and sure, Mirage hinted that they'd been listening, but to what degree? And for how long? What did this even _mean?_

Unfazed, Lexaeus continued. "You have collected information on Zack Fair, are working with a young man named Ringabel, and are residing within Yen Sid's tower. At the moment, Roxas resides elsewhere, and the puppet has left your side. In addition, King Mickey is attempting to seal Keyholes on his own."

Judging by the scraping metal against the floor, Kairi had shuffled back. Her voice grew strained. "No… There's no way you could learn all of that! The tower's supposed to be…"

"Safe?" said Syndrome. "Well, I couldn't tell you about other worlds, but _nothing's_ safe from the Organization anymore."

Riku beat the wall with his fist, knees and hands shaking. "Then… _How?_ How the _heck_ do you know so much?" His voice cracked, his breathing grew light. Short. Just tiny gasps.

He had to know. He had to know. Dread crept through his veins, educing them to ice. Again, the Sheriff's warning echoed in his mind. He should've kept fighting, but the longing for closure kept him pinned in one place.

Syndrome hovered closer. "Do you _really_ wanna know?"

"Just tell me!" Riku snapped, his words an explosion. Kairi grabbed his hand, but her hold was noticeably shaky.

"Heh." Syndrome shook his head, exploiting the situation by grabbing the two in his energy again. "Well, I hate to break it to you, Riku, but it's _all your fault._ "

**x.x.x**

That stupid robot refused to call it quits. In fact, it just launched itself down the road like a bowling ball again, forcing the group to dive off the street into alleys and around corners. Dash bolted ahead of everyone else, tugging his cheek and sticking out his tongue. The robot sprung over him, but a force field from Violet stopped it in its tracks. It kept pounding and pounding. Bristling, Sora slammed into it head again, dashing in circles. It refused to lift its claws. Was it scared of hitting itself? If so, then he must've be on the right track.

The force field cracked, then vanished. Bob dived under the robot's belly, holding it up long enough for the kids to escape. He stretched all the way up to his tip toes and started to lift it off the ground until its claws flew at his side, grabbing him and flinging him toward a lopsided building. Eyes buggy, Sora opened a corridor behind him, sending Bob from his collision course back toward the ground. Frozone zipped toward him, catching him in his arms, but the impact sent the two sliding toward the edge of the ice. He managed to keep his balance, and Bob plunged from the frozen slide right into the robot.

As it toppled onto its back, mines lit up beneath it. Smoke flooded the area. In the time it took to get back on its feet, Aqua whistled and waved to the others before hopping over the cracks in the road and diving into an alley. The whole group rushed after her until the Omnidroid slammed upright again, and as its shockwave bowled the group over, swarms of Neoshadows crawled outta the cracks.

Grasping his chest, Donald wobbled to his feet and beat the ground with his staff. "Gah! Why'd it have to bring more Heartless?!"

"Must've wanted to even the odds," said Frozone, firing off icicles as the Heartless made their approach.

He managed to skewer a couple of the Heartless, but they just kept coming as the Omnidroid continued striking the street. This time, Aqua and Violet blocked the waves with combined barriers, and Sora warped up to a nearby rooftop, claws glowing green. A small mob of Heartless dived at Dash when the barriers vanished, but Helen smacked them back with elastic fists, and Sora dropped down, clawing through their backs.

"Now that's more like it!" said Dash, and he zoomed into the thick of the swarm, ducking and swerving around those giant claws. He started punching and kicking at lightning speed, but his fun ended as soon as the Omnidroid ripped a couple of lampposts and swung them down at the group. Grimacing, Sora shoved the kid back, then sank into the ground.

A bunch of white orbs blasted holes in the Heartless swarm. From out of sight, Aqua shouted to Bob.

"Do you know anything about this robot?"

"Oh, I've got firsthand experience." He punched an incoming car out of the way. "Look, we can't stop this thing with magic _or_ brute force. The only thing strong enough to beat it's—"

"…Itself?"

Another shockwave blew in. More force fields spread. Bob gawked at Aqua and said, "How'd you guess?"

"Whenever Sora landed on its shell, it refused to strike him directly. Its attacks always stopped at the last second."

Rubbing his neck, Bob let out a laugh. "Must've remembered how I beat it before."

Well, well! Sora flashed him a grin. If that was all it took, then… He froze for a moment, gulping. Sure, the Omnidroid was a problem, but what about Riku and Kairi? Was it fair to leave them alone? What if they needed backup, too?

Lightning flashes pulled his focus back to the issues at hand. Taking Donald on his shoulders, Goofy bolted toward a toppled car, and Donald blasted them over the top with a small whirlwind. As they rushed at the Heartless, Donald looked over his shoulder.

"In that case, forget the Heartless! We'll keep 'em busy."

"Yup! My shield's no match for that thing's armor anyhow!"

The cracks spread further. More cars, trucks, and dumpsters followed. Teeth clenched, Violet threw up her hands. Force fields spread over their surroundings, reinforced by Aqua's barriers. Moments later, Aqua leaped from the alley and called out to her.

"Violet, do you think you can keep supporting us with your barriers?"

"Well, I can try." She took a deep breath, narrowing her eyes and spreading her arms.

"Just be careful, sweetie," said Helen, catching a falling car and firing it like a human slingshot. It struck the visor, staggering it for a few seconds. Just enough time for Frozone to slide in and create another ice rink beneath its feet.

Meanwhile, Helen swung herself from lampposts, and launched herself from windows. The Omnidroid's claws followed, but instead of hitting the mark, they smashed through windows and walls. Flexing his claws, Sora flickered onto its arm, then lunged away when it tried snatching him. Once again, it stopped its attack at the last second. Just what'd it take to make it hit itself?!

It swatted Bob away, sending him sailing past bursts of fire, lightning, and Graviga domes pinning the Heartless in place. Somehow, he flipped back on his feet without even a scratch and scooped up something small and white.

"Syndrome's remote!"

Sora's eyes lit up, and he snapped his claws. Of course! How'd they forget something so _huge?_ If they could press the right button, then—

The Omnidroid disappeared. Mechanical whirrs and clicks sounded from above, and a huge, black blur dropped directly over Bob. Sora tackled him, knocking him outta the way and flattened himself at the last second. The remote went flying. The cracks in the road spread further. The tremors made Donald and Goofy stumble into one another, while Helen latched onto a lamppost, Frozone's ice ramp shattered, and Aqua flipped over the shockwave.

Emerging from the shadows, Sora scooped up the remote and warped onto a rooftop, waving it back and forth, The Omnidroid blasted another foot at him. Sora dived down and passed the controls over to Bob, who pressed one of the buttons, knocking the Omnidroid's leg from its socket. The foot returned to one of the intact legs, and Bob tossed the remote to Sora when it swiped for a counterattack. He caught the robot's wrist and held it in place long enough for Sora to dash away.

He warped all over the street, up on roofs, down on the sidewalks, clinging to walls. However, Omnidroid responded by rattling their surroundings and knocking Sora off balance. Streams of Dark Firaga surged from its palms.

"Hey, Heartless guy! Lemme see that!"

Sora looked back. Three Magnega spells held Heartless and vehicles in place. The Omnidroid flickered away again. Brow creasing, Sora flung the remote over to Dash, who barreled across a nearby lake. Again, the Omnidroid crashed down, spewing flames over the road. It stopped after a few seconds and warped away again, crashing into the water in front of Dash and kicking up a huge tidal wave. A tidal wave that crystallized into snow and cushioned him as he landed. Barreling past Sora, Aqua charged at the Omnidroid as it returned to shore. Her cartwheels left afterimages in her place. The robot struck them one by one.

This bought Helen enough time to stretch clear across the road. Predictably, it stumbled right over her and crushed the nearby Heartless into smoke. Off to the side, the remote started floating on its own and skittered toward Frozone, who wrapped an icy wall around the toppled machine. With so many people working together, maybe they'd finally turn this around.

But Riku hadn't come back yet. He could've slipped through a portal at any time, and if that was the case, then it must've been serious. And Lexaeus was no pushover! Sure, beating the Omnidroid was important, but so was…

Aqua pulled Sora aside, pulling a barrier around them as she knelt before him. "Sora, it's all right. If you're worried about your friends, then go to them. I think we have the situation under control."

_But…_

_"Aw, c'mon! There's a whole team of_ _ **superheroes**_ _here! They'll be all right."_  
  
Metallic shrapnel scattered in bright orange flashes. The ice wall shattered. Rising shadows continued slashing, lunging, and diving. Even so, the others kept going. They'd keep going, too; he knew that, and besides, wasn't this all second nature for them? Aqua was right. Even if he left, they'd finally turned things around.

**x.x.x**

_WHAM._

It was his fault?

_CRASH._

But how…?

_THUD._

What did they do?

_SLAM._

What did they _**do?!**_

After being repeatedly tossed around like a ragdoll, Riku crashed through another bedroom door. He lay flat on the floor, coughing and gasping. Kairi pulled him back to his feet, spreading green light over his body.

"Riku, don't listen to him."

"But it's true." Lexaeus pounded the floor. Despite the lingering pain, Riku tumbled away, ramming into the Nobody and delivering three slashes before he swatted him back with his weapon's blunt side. "We have been tracking your every move. Listening to your conversations… No matter where you go, we are watching you, and you cannot escape it."

"Why?!" Riku charged again, spewing Dark Firaga, Dark Volley, and Blizzaga spells all at once. He hacked across incoming boulders. Struck the floor and unleashed a shockwave that forked across the hall. Lexaeus vanished. His blade smashed Riku's spine, sending him toward the floor, but Riku caught himself on his palms and retaliated with a kick to the gut.

This was reckless, but he didn't care. It had to be a lie. An exaggeration! It had to. It just… had to…

It…

"You're not gonna tell us how, are you?" Kairi's words came out weak, more like a squeak than proper speech. "It'd give too much away. This is…"

"Inescapable, lest you abandon your comrade. In fact, I advise you to do so."

"No!" Three subsequent waves of pillars crashed into Lexaeus, shoving him into a wall. "Even if it _is_ true, I could never abandon Riku! We're a team. We're…"

"You're being impractical. Don't you realize that by keeping him close, you leave your plans open to our prying eyes and ears?"

"Can it!" Dark Firaga flew into his face, though he deflected the flames with his weapon. Nonetheless, Riku rushed in for another attack, but Syndrome grabbed him midway there, smacking him against the ceiling.

"Heh. I'd listen to the big guy, if I were you. From what I've heard, you already let the Nobodies flatten one world, and that's ignoring all the worlds you failed before."

"I don't care!" Kairi's voice trembled, rising in volume as she lit the hall with waves of Pearl spells. "I'm not losing him again!"

Syndrome's energy flew her way, but she pulled up a barrier. The light deflected, striking Syndrome instead. He lingered in the air, where Riku slammed into him repeatedly. The light flickered out, and he blasted Riku away. Lexaeus dived after him. Riku teleported into the kitchen. When Lexaeus charged, Riku broke into Dark Aura, despite the close confines and the shattering dishware. He didn't care. It was too much. Too much! He knew it was coming. He'd had a hunch this whole time…

But even with his past suspicions, the truth still skewered his heart like a sword.

Syndrome's voice carried from across the hall. "Really? So you're gonna give your enemies the upper hand just because of one guy?"

"Because I _know_ we can still pull through!" She growled her words. Flashes of white and blue caught Riku's eye before incoming boulders blocked his view. He ducked, then slashed, then warped behind Lexaeus. Strike Raid sliced him between the shoulders, but Lexaeus whipped back around and made chase. The babies cries grew louder and louder. Bookshelves, doors, dishes, and knives sailed through the house, flung by Syndrome's ridiculous tech.

Despite this, Kairi managed to break away, meeting Riku in the living room… or what was left of it, anyway. Dents and holes in the walls allowed the faint rays of the sunset to shine into the dark. Smoke rose from piles of rubble glimmering with blue embers. Lexaeus remained still. Syndrome slipped back into the hall, probably after Jack-Jack, and while Riku should've pursued…

His feet refused to comply.

Kairi removed her helmet, locking eyes with Riku. He looked away.

"Hey… it's okay. I'm here for you." She didn't sound so sure. Riku couldn't blame her.

"Your confidence is almost touching," said Lexaeus. "But make no mistake; I can see you're trembling. It's subtle, but there. You've clutched your necklace—a sign of discomfort. You worry just as he does…"

Her response? A sharp blast of wind, which pushed him back, but not too far. The surrounding shadows shifted. Yellow eyes met Riku's, and from out of the darkness, Sora dived at Lexaeus, clawing at his face.

Kairi might've called his name, but if she did, it didn't register. Green flashes followed. Then purple. Sora flew backwards in the air, but dived back down. He eyed Riku before dashing in for another attack. Riku tried shaking himself out of his daze. He followed Sora. Rammed Lexaeus three more times. Boulders scattered, blocked by a barrier. Something white zipped over their heads just as the barrier receded.

The air grew white hot. A blinding flash followed, coupled with a _BOOM._ Rubble rained over the heroes' heads, seized by a Magnega spell, but flames now smothered the entire living room. A gaping hole replaced the ceiling. Though Kairi and Sora struck the flames with water and ice, Lexaeus charged yet again.

Riku and Kairi blocked his way, he warped past them, instead flying at Sora. That blade swept at his chest, but Sora ducked, then dashed behind him, clawing at the back of his coat and lighting it up. Lexaeus rolled across the floor, then grabbed Sora by the neck, pounding him into the floor. Riku smashed into his back, clubbing the back of his head.

Syndrome snagged them both before Kairi could form another barrier, slamming Sora against the piles of rubble, the floor, the kitchen counter, and more. He relinquished his hold when Riku jabbed at his ribs, but Lexaeus pounced at Sora yet again.

Sinking down, Sora skittered beneath him and evaded the stalagmites that erupted in his place. His eyes darted around the remains of the room before he scrambled out what remained of the front door and whistled to the others. Hesitating, Riku gazed down the hall. If they left, what stopped Syndrome from grabbing the baby? But then, if they stayed, the whole house could collapse. Was that… their intention? To box them into a corner? To force them into helplessness?

Squeezing his eyes shut, Riku followed Sora's lead. Together with Kairi, they gathered on the cracked sidewalk. In the moments that followed, Sora scribbled a messy note.

_'What's going on?!'_

"They got me." Riku wheezed a little laugh, pitch rising and dropping. He clutched his armored chest. "They know, Sora. They know everything! They've been spying on us this whole time, and—"

"Look out!" Kairi shouted just in time for the three to barrel away from another descending bomb. She shielded them again, deflecting metallic shards, pipes, and other debris. A black smear took the place of the former car. When the air cleared, the trio stormed toward the house again; outdoors, they put other homes a risk. No matter what, they were trapped.

Lexaeus greeted them as they drew near. Steadying his breathing, Riku floated away from the ground, charging into Dark Aura again. He struck repeatedly, knocking Lexaeus back bit by bit before warping behind him and dragging his Keyblade's teeth down his spine. The flash of Holy assaulted Lexaeus from the front. Purple lightning struck his skull. Claws dragged down his teeth and neck until Lexaeus grabbed at Sora, forcing him to warp away again. Swatting Riku and Kairi away, Lexaeus pursued. He sliced at Sora. Sora sank again. Sora slashed, and Lexaeus parried. They repeated this again and again until rocks scattered and sent Sora flying back.

"Heartless, it is time for your retribution…" He rushed into the ruined kitchen, blasting jagged rocks at Sora and forcing him to sink again.

"Leave him alone!" Kairi hacked at his back, slashing up, down, diagonally, all around. A barrier shielded her when he tried smacking her back. Riku was half-tempted to join the fray himself, but he lingered by the hall, far too quiet given the circumstances, and when Sora rushed at Lexaeus again, his Axe-Sword smacked his face, knocking him straight into the remains of the refrigerator and leaving a noticeable dent.

Even so, Sora cracked a twitching smile. _Don't worry about me, Riku. I can take this jerk…_

Riku flinched, shutting his eyes and clamping his jaw in a vice. The stubborn side of him yearned to keep fighting. Lexaeus was with the Organization. He was one of the ones spying on them. He deserved it…

Yet if he could spy, what stopped the others? Would it matter in the end? They still needed to stop him, but he wasn't the one potentially holding a baby hostage. Someone had to check, lest they let Syndrome sneak away. So, burying his growing fury, Riku turned toward the hallway.

At the same time, Kairi shouted, "Hea—" Something struck her, and her shout became a yelp. Another _THUD_ followed. Riku kept walking forward. Another _CRASH,_ and he refused to look back.

He opened each door to find empty rooms until, at last, he spotted Syndrome hovering in place with a sleeping baby nestled in his arms.

How he longed to wipe that smug smirk off his face.

But Syndrome refused to relinquish his hold on the kid. He cradled Jack-Jack, eyes glinting in the dark. "Careful. You wouldn't want to hurt the baby…"

_KER-SLAM._

"Sora!"

Riku bristled, half-tempted to turn back. "You know, for a guy who wanted to play hero, you're really doing a lousy job."

"Oh, I know, but I'm past the point of caring." He patted Jack-Jack's head. "Besides, your pals and Mr. Incredible ruined my future… I'm just repaying them in kind."

His lips curled back, and he bared his teeth in a snarl. He could feel his hands shaking. If it weren't for Jack-Jack, he would've gladly launched an attack. The racket from outside continued. Even from several rooms away, the floor vibrated ever so slightly.

"Heh. Pathetic. You're not even gonna try?"

If he could figure out a way to do it safely, sure; as it was, he found himself looking from Syndrome to the hall again. Only briefly, however, as a figure smashed through the wall, sending Riku on a collision course with the floor.

Lexaeus loomed over him, grabbing the fallen figure off Riku's back. When he saw Sora's body hanging limp in Lexaeus grasp, he thrust his feet forward, knocking Lex off balance. Sora hit the floor, eyes closed but chest heaving light breaths. Kairi barged inside, gaping at the sight.

But Sora's claws twitched. His eyes blinked back open, and he gave a silent cough. Instantly, Kairi knelt beside him, shielding them both, though the glassy plates flickered; her magic reserves must've run low. While he watched his friend, Riku stepped behind the barrier; if Syndrome tried any funny business, he'd just catch himself again.

Yet, for some reason, Sora gawked at his hands. He patted his cheeks, tugged at his hair, bumped his head against the wall of the barrier. Instead of crouching on all fours, he stumbled upright, stretching his arm out for a moment as if trying to grasp something. It was enough to halt the villains' efforts; for the next few moments, they watched Sora's odd antics. His cheeks puffed up, and he looked to the floor, scooping up a busted pipe that'd blown in with the crash. He swished it around, holding it in a reverse grip…

"Wait." Riku squinted, watching Sora shift his position. He arched his back, spread his feet apart, and pointed to the barrier before shaking his head. Suddenly, a realization hit. "Are you… Ven?"

He nodded, gesturing to the barrier again. Frowning faintly, Kairi dismissed the shield. The moment the barrier fell, Ven spun like a top, thrusting the pipe over his head. A blinding flash overtook the room. Bluish-white columns spread all around him. Clutching Jack-Jack, Syndrome blasted a hole in the ceiling and flew out of range, but Lexaeus skidded back into the doorway, shielding his eyes all the while. Riku took this opportunity to ram into him all over again. Kairi hammered him with a frenzy of slashes and spins, and Ven followed this up by whipping up a violent whirlwind—no, a tornado, which not only tore Lexaeus from the floor, but swept up the lingering debris and smothered him all the while.

However, tempting as it was to continue fending off Lexaeus, Syndrome continued to ascend. Someone had to pursue, so Riku tossed his Keyblade up, hopped on his Glider, and rocketed up into the sky. As he soared, a group of figures tore through the house. The red uniforms and distinct blue hair made their identities all too clear.

"Hey, they're just in time!" Riku's body froze again thanks to that cursed energy. Syndrome snickered, then swooped down, tightening his hold on the baby with his free arm.

But on his way down, something smacked into his head. A familiar red ship rippled into view, and Goofy poked his head out the window.

"A-hyuck. Ya looked like you could use a little help!"

Though he fumbled the baby, Syndrome snatched the Highwind in his clutches, and Riku for good measure. "You know, you really shouldn't have exposed yourself." Flinging them aside, he continued his descent just as Bob and Helen sprung onto the rooftop.

"Syndrome!" Bob's voice boomed, and his face grew wrinkled and red. "You put our son down, or so help me…"

"Heh, or what? If you try any fast ones, you risk hurting your _precious_ son…" He patted Jack-Jack's head, and his little eyes slowly cracked open. "Don't worry. I'll be a good mentor. I'll be loving, supporting, encouraging. Everything you—"

"Aw, shut up!" Donald called, steering the ship straight at his back. Though Syndrome floated out of the way, Jack –Jack burst into tears, sobbing and shrieking, and wailing away. This only served to make Syndrome tighten his hold. He tried flying up again, but Riku and the Gummi Ship formed an aerial barricade until he parted them with his energy again.

Far above them, a jet black ship shaped like a manta ray hovered among the clouds. Syndrome blasted toward the plane, but on the white, Jack-Jack's body burst into flames, making him stop and shriek.

Was that kid a super the whole time?

Needless to say, Helen and Bob's jaws dropped. Both Dash and Violet scampered around the house to watch, while flashes of light continued shining from the hole in the roof, and the continued thuds and slammed hinted at Lexaeus' lingering presence. Ignoring his comrade, Syndrome continued to climb, though Riku and the ship kept diving at him, forcing him to drop down, then shoot back up, then down, then back up. Jack-Jack's body turned from fire to shining metal, and Syndrome dropped like a brick.

"Bob, throw something!" Helen cried, her voice frantic and eyes wide.

"I can't! Not without hitting Jack-Jack…"

Growling, Riku swerved around Syndrome again and wrapped his arms around his neck. Though Syndrome fidgeted and squirmed, Jack-Jack's body turned blood red, and he sprouted horns and fangs, shifting from innocent child to devilish beast.

He began clawing and biting and beating Syndrome with his fists. Riku's hold on Syndrome tightened, and he called out. "Guys, I've got him, but you're gonna have to hurry!"

Another one of the walls crumbled to pieces. Lexaeus slid across the grass. Aqua, Kairi, and Ven plunged after him, striking with Keyblades, light pillars, flaming tornadoes, and more. Where before Lexaeus' body glowed, the aura faded. He shielded himself with a rising rock wall, but he stood with a hunch, panting heavily.

"Lexaeus, do something!"

Syndrome's cries fell on deaf ears. With a husky laugh, Lexaeus summoned a corridor. "No… I know when I'm outmatched."

Jack-Jack crawled down Syndrome's legs, snapping off one of the rocket thrusters, and while Syndrome jabbed Riku's chest with his elbow, the armor shielded him, and he latched even tighter. Below, Helen gasped.

"You could throw me…" With a single kick from Syndrome, Jack-Jack started to drop. "Bob, throw me!"

He flung her immediately, and she clutched her baby in both arms. The snarling, demonic form receded, and he turned back into a giggling infant. After jabbing one last time, Syndrome finally broke free, and he zigzagged up to his jet, clinging to the metal as he made his landing.

"This isn't the end of it! I will get your son eventually. I'll get your son!"

Scowling, Bob turned around, grabbed a nearby car, and lobbed it at the ship. The vehicle blazed past Riku and the Highwind, slammed into the nose of the plane, and exploded upon impact. The ship tipped back, and Syndrome flew toward the propellers. He flailed his arms, tried pulling himself free, but though he struggled against the current, his cape snagged on the turbine.

Riku pried his eyes away as Syndrome's body jammed the propeller, and the rest of the ship went up in smoke. He dived into the Highwind's open door just as the plane exploded with a tremendous _BANG!_

A purple force field wrapped around the Highwind. A second barrier shimmered below. The Parrs embraced as the remains of the plane slammed into the shield…

But once the smoke faded, they all heaved a sigh of relief.

The ship coasted to a stop beside the remains of the Parr residence. For a few moments, everyone stared at the wreckage before them. Then, with a tired smile, Kairi dashed up to Violet, while Helen clutched her shoulder.

"Vi, you did it! That was _incredible…_ "

"Atta girl," said Helen. "I knew you could pull it off!"

"Oh, well… I don't think I could've done it without your encouragement."

"Aw, come on!" said Bob. "You're a natural."

"Still, that was incredibly close," said Aqua, brushing soot off her face. "Riku, why didn't you warn us about this? I would have gladly accompanied you, and I'm sure the same holds true for any one of us."

"I…"

Ven held up his hands, slipping in front of Riku. After a second, he pulled out Sora's notebook and wrote with noticeably neater handwriting, _'I don't think they would've had a chance. Lexaeus was barely giving 'em room to breathe! Besides, weren't you guys busy with the Omnidroid?'_

"Right…" Riku sighed, smoothing his now frazzled hair. "How'd that go, anyway?"

"Well," said Aqua, "it was—"

Before she could finish, the smoke finally cleared, and a little boy on his tricycle stared at the entire group. He rubbed his eyes, and a grin flashed across his lips. "That was totally wicked!"

**x.x.x**

The halls of Syndrome's stronghold rang silent. Silent, save for the slow pounding of Lexaeus' footsteps. His coat was in tatters. He bore gashes, cuts, burns, and so much more. He continued to pant as he dragged himself through the stronghold. Had he lingered any longer, he surely would have died…

His pride had told him to continue fighting, but for what purpose? It was not as though he could kill the Keybearers. The Heartless was at best a potential captive, but with… Ven's surprising awakening, he knew it was futile. Moreover, Syndrome had failed to become a Heartless; his caution in regards to darkness was sensible, but inconvenient nonetheless, and yet…

Shelves upon shelves of machinery surrounded him. Conveyor belts turned in a constant rhythm. Even if Syndrome had met his demise, there was still much to gain from their alliance. Thus, hordes of Dusks flooded the base, ordered to carry the remains of Syndrome's work back to the castle. Slumped against a wall, he let his eyes fall shut for a few seconds. Soon, he would RTC. Xemnas would surely appreciate his findings regarding Ventus…

But then something changed. A cadence of steps closed in, and he lifted his head. Upon opening his eyes, he came face to face with a black-coated figure, far shorter than he, with a peculiar Keyblade in hand. Red and black patterns ran down the shaft. Her faint curves suggested a young woman hid beneath the hood…

The woman charged, forcing him away from the wall. He called for his Axe-Sword, but she charged again, bludgeoning him over the head, slashing at his wounded chest, assaulting him with flames and metal spikes. Though he tried launching boulders in retaliation, she sliced through the stones. Though a corridor started to rise, it flattened abruptly, and two more cloaked figures strode into view.

"M…Mar—"

Lightning struck his skull five subsequent times. Knives, sliced across his neck. Shrill cackling assaulted his ears. He fell to one knee, vision blurring while the room started swaying.

"N…no." His voice was hoarse. Already, his sin started peeling away, giving way to wisps of smoke. "Have you… no honor?"

"Oh, please." Her face… Larxene's face was difficult to read. A smirk? A taunting smile? She spoke with a bubbly tone regardless of her expression. "You have the gall to ask if _we_ have honor when you're in league with the Organization?"

"Remember this, Xion." Marluxia draped his arm over the puppet's shoulder. "Though this man may look pained, he is the enemy. If you are to save the worlds, you must be his executioner…"

"I…" She shivered, held her breath, but soon trudged closer. "This is for what you did to Twilight Town!"

One final blow, and Lexaeus collapsed on the floor. His eyelids grew heavy, his body numb. His sin continued peeling away into smog.

So this was how it ended, not in a blaze of glory but in a pitiful heap. With this realization, he gave one final chuckle.

"Forgive me, Zexion…"

**x.x.x**

After the battle, the group returned to Edna's, where the Parrs and Aqua recounted the Omnidroid's defeat. The specifics of the conversation were lost to Riku. He heard bits and pieces, like how they snatched the remote, turned the Omnidroid against itself… Frankly, he probably would've loved to listen in under normal circumstances. Had this been any other victory, he'd be laughing and cheering alongside them.

But could they really call it a victory?

Off to the side, Dash and Violet chatted with their parents and Edna.

"So, where're we gonna live now?" said Dash.

"Oh, don't you worry about that!" said Edna, flicking her pointer stick. "You and your family are welcome to stay here as long as you like! In fact, I'll see to it that you're treated like _gods!_ "

"Uh… that's nice," said Violet, "but we don't need special privileges."

"No? But you have saved the city! Your family is finally reunited in the face of adversity…"

"And pig-headedness," Bob added. "But really, there's no need to go all out for our sakes. You've already done more than enough."

Shaking his head, Riku turned away from the Parrs. He hid his face beneath one of his palms and massaged circles on his forehead. The rest of the conversations were just muddled background noise until someone tapped him on the back.

"Hey, Riku! Why the long face?" When he looked up, he found Bob looming over him. Though Riku tried smiling, his lips failed to budge from the perpetual frown that'd claimed him.

"Sorry. Just got a lot on my mind."

Aqua settled beside him, resting her hands on her lap. "Did something happen during the fight?"

"N…" No, he couldn't lie. They _deserved_ to know. "Yeah. I… found out how they managed to track the ship. Heh, figured a lot out, actually. Connected the dots…"

"Well, let's hear it," said Helen, joining Bob behind the chair.

He gripped the fabric of his jeans, squeezing his eyes shut. "Look… I don't want to trouble you guys. It doesn't really affect you."

"So?" said Violet. "It still affects you."

"I… fine." He looked around the room, watching as Donald and Goofy joined the gathering. Edna soon followed, while Kairi fidgeted in her seat, Slumped against a wall, Ven ran a hand over the back of his head.

"To put it bluntly, the Organization's been tracking me. They've been using me to _spy_ on us… and they know all about our plans." The sounds of gasps and scratchy quacks made him sink deeper into the cushions.

"But that's impossible!" said Donald. "The tower's protected by Yen Sid's magic, and _nothing_ gets past him!"

"That's true," said Aqua, "but they may not be spying directly." She squeezed Riku's shoulder, looking him dead on. "Did they explain their methods? Do you have _any_ idea how much they know?"

"…No, and pretty much everything. They know about DiZ, they know about Ringabel, they know about our work in Hollow Bastion! Lexaeus said they can see and hear everything that happens around me…"

"So, can't you just get rid of whatever's tracking you?" said Dash. "I mean, if it's something like one of spy cameras…"

Edna wrinkled her nose and crossed her arms. "I doubt it's that simple, darling."

Goofy smacked his hands on the back of another chair. "But there's gotta be some way to fix it! Couldn't we ask Yen Sid for ideas? Or maybe Merlin, the Fairy Godmother—"

"What's the point?" Riku abandoned his seat, storming across the floor. "You'd think they would've noticed, but no one's batted an eye. Heck, I bet the Organization's listening right now and having a good laugh…" His voice grew sharper with each word. His arms hung rigid at his sides, and he glared at his feet.

Stepping before him, Aqua reached for her hips. "Riku, I know this is troubling, but we _will_ find a solution."

"Sure, but they'll know as soon as we find it."

"That shouldn't matter! If we don't at least try, then they'll have won."

Soon, Kairi joined Aqua beside him. She leaned in, lifting his chin. "Riku, c'mon. We're not going to abandon you. I meant what I said before…"

"I know, but…"

Breaking from the wall, Ven hustled over to Riku, clearing his throat and scribbling a note. _'Guys, stop! We can't fight over this. Aren't we supposed to be a team?'_

"Ah… that's right." Aqua lowered her gaze, hands folded over her waist. "Ven, this isn't like Radiant Garden. We're all still in this together."

"Now, hold on," said Helen. "Did something happen between you two?"

"Yes. We fought, and there were some words we exchanged that I wish I could take back."

"But you're right, Aqua. This _is_ different, and I'm not trying to pick a fight." Riku gave a half-smile, but continued moving until Kairi intercepted him.

"Then what is it, Riku? What're you trying to do?"

"Kairi…" His breath hitched, and he turned away. "I wish I could say I was okay. Heck, I wish we _could_ keep pushing forward like this, but I've already made enough selfish choices…"

His words pulled Aqua's focus back to him, and she covered her mouth. "Riku, you aren't…?"

"…I have to." But if he lingered, they'd just keep protesting. If he hesitated, he'd lose his conviction. The Organization would keep leeching off their conversations. All their efforts would be in vain…

"No you don't!" Kairi took his hand, tugging him back. "Maybe _I'm_ being selfish this time, but please. Stay with us."

He held his breath for a moment, shut his eyes again, and pulled her into a one-armed hug. "I'm sorry… The last thing I want's to hurt _any_ of you, but that's exactly why I have to leave."

He stepped back. Darkness swirled at his feet. Kairi, Donald, and Goofy rushed at him, but he continued to back away.

The last thing he heard before the corridor shut was his friends calling his name.

_**TO BE CONTINUED** _


	39. What Next?

It had happened long ago. In the midst of a town flourishing with a rainbow of flowers and fresh, flowing waterfalls, an unexpected menace sent citizens into a panic. Monsters bearing red eyes ran amok, some clawed, others winged, and others more… imposing in appearance. Amidst a wide, open space, enormous, metallic pieces clattered to the ground, reduced to smoke within seconds. Three friends had gathered, a young woman with ocean blue hair, driven by a sense of justice. A boy with a mess of blonde hair who'd forsaken his Master and left his home behind, and…

Heh.

Well, the less said about that fool, the better.

Yet, how interesting in hindsight. The three had joined forces, triumphing over their armored foe. They shared smiles, and… perhaps a little bit more.

_H_ _͏͏͍̖͈̺̰̫_ _e_ _̟̞_ _̴̠͞͠_ _s_ _͕̘̜͍̯͟_ _a_ _i_ _̶̪̻͞_ _d_ _͝͝҉̣̱̥̯ͅͅ_ _̀͏_ _̨_ _̯_ _ţ_ _͏̖̗̭̰͕̳͜_ _ǫ_ _͙̫̗͘_ _̴̭͔͍̺̠̗̖_ _t_ _̷̛̰̩̗͔͕̙͡_ _a_ _k_ _̡̤̙̝͚͎͕̥ͅ_ _e_ _̢̞̳͈͈̹̳̠͟_ _̛̫͖͟͝_ _t_ _̶͙͍͢͞_ _w_ _͈̫͍̭_ _o_ _̩̖̯̲̥͢_ _͚̩̮͝_ _g_ _̜̟̹ͅͅ_ _r_ _̛͙͖͡_ _o_ _́_ _̧_ _̙̼̻̰̥̝̪͉_ _w̨̧_ _͓̞_ _̦_ _̻̝̼̭̟_ _n_ _̳̼̮͟_ _ų_ _̠̜̝͓̟̩́ͅ_ _p_ _̲̬_ _s_ _̴_ _̨_ _̻͔͔̪_ _̦_ _̹̫̻_ _._ _̢̱͔͍̗̭̠͞_ _._ _͢҉͍͇̥̲̘͍̹̻_ _._ _̻_ _̦_ _̭̤̖_ _̦_ _͉_

But something was amiss, and soon…

 _Listen to me, Ven. We need to get you home._  
  
Even the most well-intentioned words could cut like a knife, and these were no exception. Yet the boy had shrugged them off. He offered a grin and reassurance.

_T_ _̱͈̖̟_ _h_ _̬͉̘̮͉͕̺_ _a_ _̼_ _t_ _͎͔_ _͙͍̯̬͉_ _gu_ _͉_ _y_ _̵̙̜͕͇̥̰_ _͕̮̹͍͉̳͡_ _i_ _̻͍̬͔͎̪͖_ _n_ _͓̘̯_ _̖̭̗̥_ _t_ _͙_ _h_ _̻͈̜̠̰_ _e_ _̙̲̭͜_ _._ _̜̪̞̘̟̟̞_ _.̕._ _̼͔̙͝_ _̭͉̻͘ͅ_ _͚͙͙_

_._ _̜̪̞̘̟̟̞_ _.̕._ _̼͔̙͝_ _̭͉̻͘ͅ_ _͚͙͙_ _h_ _҉͙̭̺_ _̦_ _̝̫_ _i_ _̷̟̰̗_ _s_ _͓̩̬̞̣͇̯_ _t_ _͠_ _o_ _̵͍̬͈_ _r̕y_ _͇̲̹̞͇̥̩_ _._ _̵͖̯̩͙̝͔_ _̦_ _̻̖̼̱̣͙_ _H_ _͈̼̹ͅ_ _e_ _̯͔̥ͅ_ _'_ _̫͓̲̰͓͜_ _l_ _͏͓̖̳̖͔̟_ _ļ_ _͖̜̥̥_ _͠_ _n_ _̵̱̝͕̞͉͙_ _e_ _̤͖͎͙͈̲̝_ _v_ _͕͔͔̘̹̣̟͡_ _e_ _̗_ _r_ _͈̫͙̗͎_ _̵͚̣_ _b_ _̲͍͠_ _a_ _̶̮͓̣̺͙̳_ _d̕_ _̰̟̣̳̪̼_ _m_ _̳̹̺̹̮ͅ_ _o̕u_ _̡̤̪̤͈_ _t_ _͈̰_ _h_ _͓͎͎͈̰_ _._ _̜̪̞̘̟̟̞_ _.̕._ _̼͔̙͝_ _̭͉̻͘ͅ_ _͚͙͙_

_**T** _ _**́͢͏̲̲̯͙͎̰** _ _**e** _ _**͢͜** _ _**̕** _ _**̰̟̹̘͇̯̼̬̺̬̜̹̠̝̺** _ _**r** _ _**͜** _ _**̕** _ _**̺͔̟̼͢͠͠** _ _**r** _ _**̴̱̘̠͖͙̼̲̲̞͕͜** _ _**a** _ _**̶̸̻͓̤̰̪̪̮̞̬͕̥̲̪̀̀ͅ** _ _a_ _͎_ _̦_ _̘̙̖_ _g_ _̲_ _̦_ _̫͈̗_ _a_ _̢̫̘͓̻̰͙_ _i_ _̺͚̰̟̞͈ͅ_ _n_ _̲̫̩ͅ_ _!_ _͍͜_

Foolish innocence. A hand seized the boy's shoulder. Eyes, yellow? Blue? The color was insignificant. They glared into his. Or perhaps it was merely an intense stare. A haze made it unclear, like fog on a window. Someone uttered a name. Irrelevant.

_V_ _̷̲̹̣̝̜̳̣̟̘͕̠̱͉̹̪̲͞͞_ _e_ _̢̛̱̬̪͕̬̖̭̝͖̣̹́͘͘_ _n_ _̡͍͙̺̲̤͓̺̼̥̱̻͖͍̱̤̲͉ͅ_ _,_ _͟͏̬̤̩̭̪̠_ _̦_ _̼̯̤_ _͏͏̢̪͉̮̯̹̳̬͖̟͘_ _̦_ _̣̲͈͔̹̬͈̹̼_ _y̧_ _͜͝͏̳̘̼̙̘͙͎_ _o_ _̶̵̸̰̼͎̯͔͈͡ͅ_ _̦_ _͔̣̩̘̜_ _u̧_ _̀͢͠_ _̦̕_ _̥_ _̦_ _̲̞̥̹̝̻͈̣_ _̦_ _̼̰̙_ _̢_ _̨_ _̴͍̱̼͖͎̻͙̭̹̗͉̺̘̼̩̲͙̜ͅ_ _ļ_ _̴̛̬̗̗͠_ _̦_ _͙̳̳̹̹̫̪͚͉͓̹_ _e_ _͏̵̵̛̞̱̝̩̘͓̥̝̙̰͍̙̹̩͜_ _t_ _͢_ _̨̨_ _̢͉̺͙̙̫̪͢ͅ_ _̦_ _̼̳_ _̦_ _̩̺̰_ _Aqua_ _t̕_ _̛̛͉̲͇̪̭̝̬̺̤͎_ _a_ _͞_ _̕̕_ _̘͕̺͔̯̰̮̞̻_ _k̨̨̦_ _̳͎̠̱͈̻̰̩̹͉̩_ _e_ _̖̩̮̘̟̣͖̱͓͠_ _̭͎̞̘̝͇̺̫̞͢͜_ _y̧̕_ _̴̲͉̺͓͖̪_ _o_ _͢͏̷̸̺̳̖͉̙̲̳̬͜_ _u_ _̷͔̺̺̹̘̜̤̞̺̯̺̭̻̀_ _͟_ _̧_ _̛_ _̧_ _͏͈͖̣̥̜̺̹̤_ _ḩ_ _̷̀҉͇̫͚̟_ _o_ _͚͙̱͇̪̤͙͎̻̺̺̤̱͚̣͘͠_ _m_ _͜҉͙̤͎̣̝̣̪͈͔̬͔̰̖̱͘ͅ_ _e_ _̴͇͓͇͚̘͔̫̤̠̗̠̲̟̩͢_ _._ _͝_ _̨_ _̠͈̭̼̠̟̟̯̖̼̜̲̖́͡_

 

 

Refusal followed. Of course it did. One who'd cast aside authority and escaped from his prison would never succumb so easily. It had been proven time and time again. One, two, left an island. What did it matter if one prison glistened like… gold? Silver? The sun, perhaps? Stars. Yes, the stars were always enticing, even in the dreariest of prisons, though obviously that was no longer the case, given the present circumstances.

Riku's actions grew more and more interesting in that regard. Jealousy had consumed his home. Fear unleashed darkness and blackened the sky, and now…

 _J̨_ _̴̫͈̻͈̞͙̫̯͖̹̳́_ _u_ _͟_ _̕_ _͚̻̣͝_ _̦_ _̟̳̲_ _̦_ _̪̤_ _s_ _͙͕̫̜̼̞͙̲̝̫̳͍͈̤̗͟͞_ _t_ _͜͏͙̬͉̺͘_ _҉̙̘͔̟̰̱̗_ _s_ _̡̤͙̗̘͉͘͡͞͝_ _t_ _̵̱͎͔͈̠̟͈͈̠̞͢͜_ _a_ _̢̙̠̤͓̮̖̬͘͢͞_ _y_ _̢̛̣̖̣͜ͅ_ _͝_ _̧̕_ _҉͕̘̲̥̩̮͓͎͈̤_ _p_ _͏̷̫̼̩͎̹_ _u_ _̢̳̬͍͕͖̰͎͓̱̠͕̠͉̙͈͕̪̠̀͞͡͡ͅ_ _t_ _̵̢̯̲̜̳͇͉̰̩̣̝͔͖̤͈͖͕̝_ _!_ _̢̛͖̖̞͉̟̼͍͚͍̭͞͠͝ͅ_ _̦_ _̯_ _̢̻̫̜̯̮̲̞͖̖͈͓͚̯͇̤̣͜_ _Į̨_ _̦_ _̝͕_ _'_ _̡͉̠̰̤̟͔̰͇̬͜͡͠_ _m_ _҉̶̛̠͎͖̩_ _̡͉̜͖̳̺̭͓̝̼͇͖̻͍͜͢͜ͅ_ _o_ _́͝_ _̕_ _́҉̝͔̞̬͚̘_ _̦_ _̰̝̬͔̠̼͔_ _ņ_ _̳̠̭̟̠̺̭͜͡ͅ_ _͘͜͠͝_ _̨_ _̪͉̰̭̻̺̩͎̰̖̘̳̲̬ͅ_ _m_ _͟_ _̧_ _̟̱͎͟_ _y_ _̶̶_ _̕_ _́͏̼̥͎̯͚̖̙̗͔̜̣̹̤_ _̜̮͉̠̙͔̼͡_ _ǫ_ _҉̷̸̪͔̟̮̮͕͇̰̪_ _w_ _͠_ _̕̕_ _̥͕͖͘_ _̦_ _̝͙͓̪̱̙̗͓̺̹͈͉̣_ _n_ _̢̱͚̗̘̺̮͔̰̼̮͘͠͞͝_ _̶̀͟_ _̧_ _̶̭̟̣̯̹͔̠̞̜̤̟̫̞͈̫͎̞̳ͅ_ _n_ _̷̮̻̺̞̱̣͕̥͈̺͈̹̘͙̬͞_ _o_ _̷̶̡̣̲̱̰̼͡_ _w̨̧_ _̷̲̞̣̞ͅ_ _,_ _̰̗̬̝͚̘̱̞̟̞͍̫̙̞̝͘͘_ _̵_ _̧_ _̳̤̣͇̝͙̭̱̲͍_ _a_ _͡͏͏_ _̧_ _̝̹̪͚̻_ _ļ_ _͚͍̝͕̺͎̥̰͎̣̝̺͍̱̙̱̣ͅ_ _l_ _̴̡͚͈̣̖͉͞ͅ_ _̨_ _҉̘̱̩̪̗͈_ _r_ _̶̷̵͖͇̣̼̳̤̝̺̻̖̯̳̰͡_ _i_ _͝͏̙̗͍̫̬̟̤͔̭͠ͅ_ _g_ _̛͏̲̺̥̮̼͙͓̺_ _h_ _̟͙̱̺̫͓̮͙̻̪̼͎̭̩̲̼̞̝͞͠͡_ _t_ _̷̱̩͝ͅ_?̶̴̴̧̭͉͚̳̙̪̠̦̗̻̭̫̣̯͓̜

 

 

No, it wasn't darkness that had set him on this path, yet there he was, isolating himself from those he cherished. A most predictable outcome. Convenient, even. It was all that they could have asked for. No doubt those other Keybearers were already panicking at his sudden departure. Had tears started to streak down the princess' cheeks? Or perhaps an explosion of rage burst from within her? Then again, such a reaction was best suited for the duck.

Were they scrambling like ants, trying to hunt their lost friend? What a thought. In many regards, Riku's absence worked in their benefit. No longer could the Organization spy on their every action. Their secrets were, once again, sealed behind closed doors. If they were wise, they would use this opportunity to construct a plan of attack. Even without Riku, four Keyblade wielders remained united. They'd survived an entire year without his presence, so in that regard, their knowledge of the Sigil represented a tremendous risk.

But time and time again, their hearts impeded their judgment. Their bonds shackled them to one another. Emotions blinded them. Strategy fell to the wayside in favor of their kinship. Would the same happen now, or would fate take a turn for the unpredictable? Perhaps Xemnas should have fretted more about Lexaeus' demise, but as he sank into his throne and listened to the silence around him, a microscopic smile slithered across his face. Alone, and free from prying ears, he spoke to none but the empty space around him.

"So, in the end, you chose to follow in his footsteps…"

Perhaps it was time for the next phase.

**x.x.x**

For all its infernal racket, the Castle that Never Was held its share of solemn chambers. Where the Grey Area garnered idle chitchat, pointless poker games, and endless distractions, the Proof of Existence offered a true reprieve. Square panels spread from wall to wall, each marked with glowing illustrations depicting cards, chakram, a claymore, a sitar, twin wing-shaped swords, and many more. Eight glowed a brilliant blue, including an image of Zexion's lexicon with the label, _'The Cloaked Schemer.'_ Others, such as Vexen's shield shone a dull red.

Zexion's hands balled up as he looked down upon the stone wedged between Vexen's and his own. A blade, which moments before bore the same blue as its neighbor, had flickered, then flashed to the bone-chilling red. A twist formed in his gut and a lump in his throat. His face grew white as a sheet, and his eyes swelled in their sockets.

"No… That's impossible!"

Lexaeus had escaped Riku and his friends. How could have _possibly_ died? Even wounded he possessed the raw strength to flatten Syndrome's men, if they dared to retaliate. The woman, Mirage, was feeble enough that she posed no threat, and more importantly, he should have RTCed immediately after fetching the remaining devices, so why?

"Why?!"

No one offered answers. Lexaeus' stone continued shimmering that accursed color. Turning away, Zexion glanced toward two more stones, smashed beyond recognition and devoid of all light. It'd be so, so easy to place the blame on _them,_ but their fates remained unseen. They may well have died as Axel said; as it stood, they had little reason to believe otherwise…

But the Heartless hadn't followed Lexaeus, had he? He'd remained with Riku, up until Riku… left, cutting off all access to his friends' whereabouts in the process. If not Sora, then what of the King? The Replica? Perhaps Roxas sought justice… But then, wasn't he with his friends? And how would he know where to locate Lexaeus? No, this was all pointless speculation. It wouldn't undo reality… Moreover, Zexion was a Nobody. Whatever respect he carried for Lexaeus was based solely on memory. What was he doing beyond entertaining delusions the same way that Axel had?

He smoothed his hair, breathing in, then out. It was all right. Inevitable, even. They all risked their lives on the field, and while strong, Lexaeus was far from invincible…

Yet, even so, uncertainty gnawed at him like a gluttonous predator, unfulfilled by its latest kill. They needed to discuss this. They needed to _plan._ They needed to _ensure_ that this wouldn't happen again, lest the odds shift from their favor.

Unfortunately, with Xemnas off to parts unknown, a meeting would have to wait.

**x.x.x**

Cheese dripped from the edges of a fresh slice of pizza. Beeps, blips, and boops bounced off the arcade walls. While Naminé hammered buttons and toggled joysticks, Xiruk, slumped over the tabletop, using one hand to hold up his head while he slurped orange soda from a bendy straw and blew his bangs out of his eyes. Across the room, Roxas glanced from screen to screen. He wandered aimlessly through the arcade, feet pounding with each step.

After a few moments, he stopped and whipped back around. "Xion was _here?_ "

"And in there," said Max, tapping the screen of one of the _Sugar Rush_ cabinets. "I know that probably sounds crazy, but—"

"Nah." Xiruk swiveled his seat around, taking another chomp from his pizza. "Don't forget that Riku spent a whole year trapped inside a computer."

"Riiight," said PJ. "I keep forgetting who we're dealing with." He fell back against another one of the cabinets; judging by the big, burly guy pounding on a building, it must've been _Fix-it Felix Jr._ "But don't you wonder what it's like on the inside? I mean, half these games still run on 8-bit graphics. I didn't even think they had the processing power to hold a whole world."

Snickering, Max sauntered across the room. He stopped at a metal panel up against the wall and bumped it with his knuckles. "Well, we _could_ take a closer look…"

PJ immediately lurched forward, waving his hands. "Dude, do you wanna get us kicked out? You heard what the doc said!"

"Yeah, I know. Keep the games a secret, don't go goofing around…" His snout wrinkled at the mention of 'goofing' off, and while he slumped against the panel, PJ slid a finger across his neck.

"Do you wanna get us killed? I mean, sure, actually living a game would be pretty cool, if we revived, but we wouldn't!"

"Okay, we get the picture, Peej." And with that, Max fell against the wall, crossing his legs and tucking his hands behind his head.

However, while the duo's antics brought a hint of laughter to Xiruk, Roxas' face crumpled, his hands balled up, and he huffed. "Forget the games! What about Xion? She's okay, right? Didn't she tell you where she was going?"

"Uh…" PJ clenched his teeth in a grimace, shooting Max a sideways glance. Max, however, ducked his head, rubbing his neck and gulping.

"See, the thing is, neither one of us really talked to her. Heck, as soon as she barged in here, she hit me, the doc, and Cait Sith with one of those Stopga spells, and by the time it wore off, she was gone."

"But—"

Max lifted his hands. "Hey, I wasn't finished yet." At that, Roxas wilted, and Max offered a tiny smile for reassurance. "Look, I might not know all the details, but I _do_ know that she was chasing one of those Organization creeps. Tall, crazy red hair, apparently likes to throw fire everywhere—"

"You mean—"

Naminé immediately turned from the games, one hand over her mouth. "Axel?"

Max nodded, running a hand over his hair. "Yep. And if that's not crazy enough, he was trying to snag some Cy-bugs as souvenirs."

Xiruk pinched the bridge of his nose, nudging his plate aside. "You can't be serious." What could the Organization possibly want with those things? Sure, they were destructive. Sure, they multiplied like rabbits, but so were the Heartless, and unlike Cy-Bugs, they were easy to control. Had Axel come out of pure boredom? Had he _succeeded?_ And even if he hadn't, what was the point?

And no matter what, one huge question remained, voiced by Roxas within seconds.

"But I don't get it. How'd Xion know where to find him?"

Max shrugged. "Beats me. Like I said, we didn't talk. But hey, I heard Axel lost all the bugs, so we won't have to worry about some insect apocalypse any time soon."

"I guess…" Still, a frown remained fixed to his lips, refusing to budge even after Naminé approached him.

"Roxas, I'm sure she had her reasons for this. She… might just need a bit more time." Her words came slow, with a hint of tension matched by her stiff expression. She wrung her hands, avoiding direct eye contact.

Of course, Xiruk took this opportunity to drop from his stool, wedge his way between his two friends and plop his hands down on their shoulders. "Hey, you wanna step outside?"

"Mm…" Roxas shifted in place. "I'm fine, Xiruk. I just—"

"Hey, don't let us slow you down!" said PJ. "This all sounds pretty heavy."

Naminé nodded. "Just a little, but it's been so long since we spent time together! I don't want to want to be a poor guest."

Max waved his hand. "Oh, c'mon. We can hang out any time, but you guys gotta deal with a crazy Organization, the Heartless, _and_ all the stress that comes with 'em. And it's not like we can't listen, but this is sounding pretty personal."

"Yeah. I think it's something we've gotta work out on our own," said Xiruk, motioning toward the doorway.

Though Naminé matched his strides, it took several moments for Roxas to budge from his spot. Even then, he lagged behind, staring back at the scattered cabinets until they vanished around the corner. Then, once they made it outside, he slumped against a nearby lamppost and crossed his arms. His pout remained, and he continued to avoid eye contact even after Xiruk smacked a hand on his back.

"Okay, talk."

"But what else is there to say? Xion was here, and we missed her. That's all there is to it."

"No way." Xiruk leaned in his face, trying and failing to lock eyes with his friend. "You want to chase her down, don't you?"

"Well, don't you? It's obvious that _something's_ up, if chasing down Nobodies. Besides, she met Riku! Doesn't that worry you guys?"

Xiruk flinched, backing away. It was… a fair point, come to think of it. His memories made up her entire being, so what happened when they finally crossed paths? Was it painful? Was she scared? And what about all those changes? Did meeting Riku serve to accelerate them further? Without speaking to Riku or Xion, they could only guess, filling in blanks based solely on fear. Knowing Riku, he'd at least tried to offer support, but whether or not she accepted it remained up in the air.

Naminé squeezed her hands again, turning her fingertips red in the process. Shaking himself from his daze, Xiruk moved beside her, taking hold of one of her hands. Despite this, she hung her head, and her voice remained as strained as before.

"I wonder if she's disappointed in me."

"C'mon, don't say that!" Though he squeezed her hand, nothing changed.

"But, Xiruk, she came to me, begging me to fix her, and I didn't even try. I was too scared it'd hurt her, and—"

"So you put her safety first, just like any good friend."

"Maybe, but what good has it done? It's like Roxas said; she's off on her own, and if she is targeting members of the Organization, then I'd hardly call that safe."

"Right…" Roxas looked toward the sky shifting his position. "I mean, I was okay with giving her space, but I don't want her doing anything reckless! And maybe she wasn't, and maybe there's another reason she followed him, but we won't find that out unless we talk to her." He paused, eyes widening. "Or Axel!"

The Replica clapped his hands, cracking a broad grin. "Hey, sounds like we're on the same page. I was thinking we could get Axel's help to bust into the castle. Then, DiZ could—"

Roxas' eyes popped wide open, then immediately narrowed. His lips drew into a thin line, his hands locked up all over again, and he pushed away from the lamppost. "You're still gonna work with him?"

"Roxas…" Him and his big mouth. Of course Roxas'd flip out; he did the last time they breached the subject. "Look, I'm still open to backup plans, but until we come up with something better, he's about the best option we've got."

"Well, I still don't want him anywhere near Kingdom Hearts. And what about Xion? D'you really think she'd be happy about this?"

"Well, no," said Naminé, "but what if he can help her?"

"But—" All the fire in his voice fizzled out the moment his eyes met hers, and he slouched. "Well, he did seem upset after she fell through the portal, but I dunno, guys. It's just… I don't know if I can forgive him."

Naminé clasped her hands together, her voice gentle as the wind. "It's okay, Roxas. If you're angry, then neither one of us will hold it against you."

"But I'm not mad. I can't be, remember? I just…" He trailed off, shaking his head. "Sorry. I'm being a bad friend, aren't I?"

"Why, because of one disagreement?" Xiruk swatted him on the shoulder. "Come _on,_ Roxas. Don't you have memories of us butting heads back on the island? They might not be real, but even best friends can't get along _all_ the time."

"Mm… Right." He looked away, rubbing his chin. Then, oddly enough, the faintest sound of chuckling escaped him, and he spun back around with a grin. "And since I've got all those memories of you teasing _me,_ maybe I should pay you back!"

Xiruk promptly backed away. "Hey, aren't you getting ahead of yourself?"

"Aw, but I bet Naminé'd love to know how you—"

"That's it." He dashed forward, grabbing Roxas into a headlock. "You want to relive the good old days? That's fine by me." A fierce bombardment of noogies followed until Roxas elbowed his way out of Xiruk's grip.

"Man, why d'you have to be so tall?"

"Aw, do I detect a hint of jealousy?" Grinning even wider than before, Xiruk patted him on the head. "Heh, maybe if you start drinking more milk, you'll get a little taller. Not enough to catch up with me, but—"

"Hey! How d'you know I won't get taller than you?" He stretched to his full height, but despite his efforts, Xiruk still stood about a head over him.

"Well, nothing wrong with wishful thinking." And, if nothing else, at least they'd lightened the mood a bit.

In fact, even Naminé squeaked out a few giggles before she closed in on the dorky duo. "If you two keep this up, I may have to ask Kairi to back me up."

Xiruk slapped a hand over his chest and feigned a gasp. "Are you saying we're out of control?"

"Just a little." She giggled again, placing her hands over theirs. "But I'm glad. We've been so busy lately that we haven't had any time to ourselves."

"Yeah…" Roxas rubbed his neck, blowing a puff of air. "I know it's my fault for running off, but—"

"Okay, enough with the self-blame already," said Xiruk. "You just wanted to find Xion, and that's _okay._ Heck, if you wanna hunt her down again, don't let us stop you. Who knows? Maybe we'll follow your lead." It depended in part on what happened in Hollow Bastion, but he couldn't shirk his Keybearer duties forever. A wild goose chase across the worlds would bring opportunities to close more Keyholes.

"Well, we'll see what happens," said Roxas. "First, I wanna find Axel."

"Sure, but how are you gonna pull it off? Remember, the castle's off limits."

"Yeah, but the city isn't!"

"And you'd put yourself that close to enemy lines?"

"If it means finding a lead, then you bet I would."

"Roxas…" It was a weak protest at best, a dull moan crossed with a chuckle. It wasn't like Axel would just come to them. Well, maybe he would, but after his past slip-ups, the Organization likely held him on a tight leash. Who knew what sort of missions they'd saddled him with since the Cy-Bug incident? Trying to track him down was about as practical as searching for Xion; too many worlds, too much left to chance.

"Heh. And you're _sure_ you can handle it?"

"Yes, Xiruk! I can take care of myself." He softened his voice, adding, "Besides, I know all his favorite hangouts, too, so that gives me a couple places to work with."

"Well, if you want, we can check the clock tower," said Naminé. "You said Xion wanted to stay in touch, right?"

Roxas nodded. "I just hope she's okay, y'know?"

"Well, we'll work it out," said Xiruk. "But for now, why don't we take a load off? We've still got a pizza to devour, thumbs to blister, and a whole arcade to explore."

"Hmm…" Roxas turned away, spending several seconds tapping his chin and staring intently at the arcade doors, but soon the façade cracked and he lifted his chin, shoulders back and chest out. "Just don't be surprised when I beat your high score."

"Please, I'd be more concerned about beating _Naminé."_

But this wasn't about victory. Not by a long shot. All that mattered was that they were together, away from the stresses of Heartless and Nobodies alike. For one afternoon, they could act like regular teens sharing a laugh or two along the way.

**x.x.x**

Riku had left. He'd vanished into the darkness, and while on some level, Aqua understood his actions, a voice cried out inside of her, urging her to pursue the young Keyblade wielder. True, from a tactical perspective, Riku's departure debatably worked in their favor. Without him, the Organization had no way to track their movements. No way to uncover their secret plans. Already, they'd learned far too much; she'd yet to break the news to Mickey and the others, but how would they react upon learning the truth?

Where did they go from here?

Indeed, this was a chance to regroup. A chance to reevaluate their progress and fine tune their plan. To that end, Riku acted selflessly, putting their needs over his. Yet, even so, the situation rang all too familiar. A voice from a distant memory shouted in a fit of rage.

_Just stay put. I'm on my own now, all right?_

She shivered, though that was in part due to the icy air surrounding her. Draped over the railing in Grandship's shopping district she stared listlessly at the sky. Steam twirled into the air from the cup of tea clasped in her hand. She took a moment to sip the beverage, but even it failed to stave off the ice that'd crystallized around her heart. Kairi, Sora, Donald, and Goofy had only just reunited with their friend, and yet he'd left them behind. No doubt Kairi was still reeling in the aftermath, and here Aqua was, far from the tower, far from Hollow Bastion. She really should have turned back; she'd only ventured here to bring Hiro somewhere safe.

And poor Ven couldn't even join her, as he retained control of Sora's body without the knowledge of how to use his powers. Turning around, Aqua looked toward the stairway leading into the bridge. Behind her, several boards creaked and shifted. A blanket fell over her shoulders, and she nearly jumped; thankfully, she retained her composure, save for a slight widening of her eyes.

"Ah… I hope I didn't startle you."

She shut her eyes, falling against the rail once more. "No, it's okay. Thank you, Ringabel."

"It's an honor, Aqua." And, true to form, he bowed before her, chuckling lightly. However, his smile soon vanished as he settled beside her. "Now, I don't mean to pry, but you seem… Well, you don't look _terrible_ by any means, but where before you bloomed like a fresh spring blossom, now you're practically wilting."

Out of pure habit, she said, "I'll be all right."

"Will you?" All the flamboyance drained from his voice. "You've been standing here for nearly an hour, and while I certainly don't mind your presence, it pains me to see you like this."

"Well, something's come up." She gazed down at her tea, blowing the steam away. "Of course, I'm not the one you should be worrying about. It's Riku who's really struggling."

"And yet it's _clearly_ affecting you and Sora, so I have every reason to fret."

"True." She'd be foolish to deny it, especially around Ringabel of all people. "But I can't help it. The Organization has been tracking him, Ringabel! Worse, they've seen his every move, listened to our conversations. They've uncovered _so_ much about our plans, and we didn't even realize it…"

"I see…" He reached for his chin, wrinkling his brow and pursing his lips. "But you know now, and with Riku as the means to their spying, I can't imagine he took it well."

"No. He _ran_. He left through a corridor without a second thought!"

"Because he wanted to protect you?"

"Yes, and I'm sure he blamed himself." True, it was a bit presumptuous on her part, but based on Riku's behaviors up until now, it only made sense. He was so prone to blaming himself. He already carried a mountain of guilt due to his past mistakes. In his position, Aqua may well have felt the same and perhaps, under the right amount of pressure, she might have made a similar choice.

"And did he never once stop to consider that perhaps that's what they wanted?"

Aqua gasped, clutching her cup even tighter than before. "You mean—"

"Well, dividing and conquering is a tried and true strategy. True, Keybearers are terrifying foes, but Riku is just one boy, and on his own, he's far more vulnerable."

Her breath hitched, and she thunked the cup against the rail. Dread dripped from her every word. "You're right… And I'm sure they knew how we'd react. After Riku spent so much time locked inside a computer, he's left us again, and worse, he's acting _recklessly,_ without fully considering the consequences, just like…"

Ringabel blinked, then scratched his chin again. "So you've dealt with this before."

"Somewhat…" There was a stubborn part of her that yearned to keep it at that. It was a memory long gone. The circumstances had changed. Why burden Ringabel with the past when it ultimately held no bearing on the present? Of course, she knew it was foolish; he'd likely see right through her if she tried and, moreover, he was unrelated to her past, so he could provide a more objective viewpoint.

"It was a long time ago," she finally said. "Terra and I were given a task to save the worlds from the Unversed, but Terra was… burdened. He'd failed to meet our Master's expectations due to his darkness, and though he tried to redeem himself I grew… skeptical, I suppose." Once more, she looked to the stars; thankfully, none faded. "I worried that he'd placed himself too close to the darkness and had lost sight of our goal, but when I tried to confront him, he was furious! He thought I was spying on him, that I'd stopped trusting him, and when I tried reasoning with him, he refused to listen… and he left."

Silence followed, while Ringabel scribbled notes into his journal. As he wrote, however, she couldn't help but notice how tightly he'd clutched his pen. His gaze was clouded and posture stiff. Soon, he snapped the book shut, tucking it back into his pocket. He looked to her, raised his index finger, and subsequently dropped it.

It took a few more moments before he spoke again. "Aqua, thank you for sharing this with me. I can't imagine it was easy…"

"No, but I couldn't tell the others. If I mentioned this to Sora, it'd only hurt Ven, and everyone else is already well aware of my… guilt regarding Terra's fate. Still, it's silly of me to even connect his actions to Riku's when the circumstances are so different."

"Well, I doubt you want him to suffer Terra's fate."

"No, and I don't want to see another friendship fall apart!" She took a moment to drink the last of her tea, then set the cup aside. In its place, she reached for her Wayfinder. "You have to understand. After our fallout in Radiant Garden, we never got a chance to make amends."

"And if the mere association is enough to plague your thoughts, then you must see some of Terra in Riku."

"Yes." She didn't hesitate to admit it. "They really are alike. Both tried _so_ hard to do what they think is right. They've both struggled with darkness, and they're both prone to recklessness. Riku internalizes so much, just like Terra, and if that's not enough, Riku is his successor."

"Then tell me, Aqua. Do you feel responsible for his departure?"

"I…" Did she? Her fingers coiled tightly around her charm as Ringabel's words sank in. "I just wish I could have done more. None of us even considered the possibility that they'd infiltrate our defenses. And worse: they may know the entirety of our plan, including our alliance with DiZ." Of course, that still didn't answer Ringabel's question. "If I knew ahead of time, then I could have pursued a solution. I could have helped Riku so he didn't feel like he _had_ to leave us…"

Despite the circumstances, Ringabel's lips curled upward again, and he breathed a little laugh. "Then have you given up already?"

"Of course not." It'd be foolish to do so, especially now. After all, she'd promised to guide Riku in Terra's stead; if she simply let Riku slip away, she'd be a disgrace of a Keyblade Master. "With Sora's help, it should be simple enough to find him, but convincing him to return is another matter."

He took one broad step from the railing, standing tall as he made broad, sweeping gestures. "Ah, but surely such a challenge is nothing for the wonderful Master Aqua! Why, if I were in his position, it would take but one of your radiant smiles for me to start questioning my actions. Then a deep yearning would well up within me, until I could no longer stand the torturous solitude!"

She really should have expected this. It was Ringabel, a shameless womanizer with a flair for the dramatic. Of course he'd find some way to bring flirting into the equation. The abrupt shift in tone left Aqua speechless at first. Then a bubbling sensation built up within her. She bit her lip and tried to contain herself, but it was too late! The laughter spilled out of her, though she muffled it with one of her hands.

"Are you sure you're not biased?"

"Oh, I know that am." He waved his finger and winked, while his voice took on a smooth edge, which only enhanced his existing silliness. "But I also know that you _enjoy_ it, and don't try to tell me otherwise."

She smiled wryly. "Well, you wouldn't be Ringabel if you didn't flirt with me at least once per visit."

Gasping, he backed away, slapping a hand over his chest. "Are you saying I'm predictable?"

"Maybe a little, but that's hardly a bad thing."

"On the contrary! I'd hate to grow stale, and a woman as lovely as you deserves only the best." He turned around, tapping his foot, then snapped his fingers and faced her once more. "Would a serenade send your heart aflutter?"

Her eyebrows quirked, and her mouth formed a small 'o' shape. "I didn't know you could sing."

"Well, I'm a man of many talents, though the Performer asterisk certainly helps." However, instead of whipping out another absurd outfit he stepped away from the rail, instead turning toward the steps. "Alas, it's probably for the best if I save it for when you least expect it. Besides, I'd hate to leave Sora waiting."

"Wow, Ringabel," came a voice from above. "I've never seen you show this much restraint." The voice in question belonged to a boy with dusty brown hair, who hovered at the top of the steps.

Upon spotting him, Ringabel waved his hand. "Now, Tiz, if there's one thing you must understand about women, it's _timing._ True, I could utilize all my heart-throbbing techniques, but I fear they might overwhelm the poor dear."

Tiz gave him a look flat as paper and grumbled his words. "…Okay, I take it back."

"It's all right," said Aqua. "I'm used to it by now."

"And he hasn't made you uncomfortable?"

"Not particularly, though he _can_ get a little carried away." Flirting during a Heartless skirmish came to mind . Perhaps Ringabel thought the same thing, as he promptly deflated.

"Yes, yes, but I simply couldn't help myself! When I'm in the company of a beautiful woman—"

"Your brain stops working," said Tiz with a chuckle. "Anyway, are you feeling any better, miss… Aqua?"

"That's right," she said. "And yes, I'm _much_ better now."

"That's good to hear." He rubbed the back of his neck, eying the door. "So… are you gonna come inside? If you two stay out here for too long, you'll both catch colds."

"I suppose I've no choice." Ringabel sighed, dragging his feet toward the steps. "After all, I need to ensure that we stay on course!"

"Well, perhaps some company will help?" She strode past him, shooting him a smile.

**x.x.x**

Ven paced back and forth. How long was this gonna last? Sure, it was great to finally move again. He wasn't trapped anymore. He could brush his—no, Sora's hand across the carpet below without feeling like a puppet on a string. He could look up toward the dome of glass windows above, held together by a web of metal webbing and lose himself in the passing stars. If he wanted, he could probably waltz right up to the wheel, grasping the wooden pegs and steering the ship on a brand new voyage. He wouldn't, because it wasn't his place, and Ringabel probably had plans, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't tempted.

Still, this body was… weird. There was almost no weight to it, and it got to a point where he'd nearly tripped over Sora's feet a couple of times. If he closed his hands, claws dug into his palms. Sharp fangs threatened to shred his tongue. Worst of all, when he tried sinking into the floor, he just sort of… sat there. How'd Sora ever pull it off?

It was just so… quiet now, and when he closed his eyes, he found Sora lying on the stained glass platform, out cold. Sure, he could've jostled him but after taking such a huge beating from Lexaeus, he probably needed his rest. So Ven opened his eyes again and planted himself by the wheel. He pulled out Sora's pen and fiddled with it, while sounds of footsteps and voices drew near.

"Fortunately, we're nearing the Montressor space port, so with luck, we'll be able to restock on supplies and continue on our merry way!"

"Strange," said Aqua. "I wasn't even aware that there were space ports."

"Neither was I," said Tiz, "but I guess some worlds are more advanced. It'll be interesting to see it up close!"

 _"Didja hear that, Sora? Sounds like there's—"_ Still no response, and Ven deflated. Nonetheless, he crept toward the sound of the voices, greeting Aqua and the others with an awkward wave.

"Oh, hey there…" Tiz stopped in his tracks, squinting. "It's… Ventus, right?"

Rubbing his neck, Ven managed a nod, then scooped out Sora's pen and paper. _'Yeah, Sora's still out cold, but I'm sure he'll be okay!'_

"So, let me make sure I've got this right. You're a heart that's… trapped inside of him?"

As Tiz spoke, Ringabel pulled out his journal and twirled his pen. Sheepish, Ven inched away. It was weird standing in the spotlight.

On the upside, Aqua answered for him, offering a pat on the shoulder. "It's a bit complicated, but Ven's one of my closest friends and a fellow Keyblade apprentice. His heart's only inside of Sora because it needed a place to sleep."

"Hearts can sleep?" Tiz slumped against the rail, reaching for his forehead. "This is all so complicated…"

A light burst of laughter blew out of Ringabel as he strode to the wheel. "Now, Tiz, surely it's no stranger than a world whose elements are controlled by magic crystals. And need I remind you that Heartless are born when people _lose_ their hearts?"

"True, but it's still a lot to keep track of. Hearts of worlds, empty shells without hearts… Just seeing the variety of different worlds out there is going to take some adjusting."

"Ah, but think of the thrills!" said Ringabel. "Exotic locations, danger around every turn, and let's not forget the—"

"Women?" said Aqua.

His cheeks flushed lightly, and he gave a fake cough. "Well, I do make it a habit to mingle with the ladies, but I was going to say food! Fashion… Festivities…"

Tiz shook his head, and Ven did the same. "Sure you were…"

Slumped over, Ringabel pouted and gave the wheel a half-hearted spin. "Just this once, could you let me have my fun?"

"With all due respect, somebody has to rein you in."

Setting a hand on his hip, Ven held up a new note. _'And it's three to one right now, so you're totally outmatched!'_

"Mmph." He flopped over the wheel, grumbling for a moment, but it wasn't long before he was back on his feet, wearing another one of those confident grins. "Well, at any rate, I think we're due for a _proper,_ introduction. So! Tiz, Aqua… and Ventus, of course!"

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you!" She shook Tiz's hand. "Ringabel's told me so much."

"Oh… well, likewise." Though his smile grew crooked and he tittered a little, he soon added, "Actually, he kept gushing about how brave you are, your strength, your determination… and a few other things." He gave Ringabel a sideways glance. "But I heard that you promised to reunite us with Edea and Agnès, so… thank you."

 _'Aw, it's no problem! Trust me, we both know what it's like to have to chase down old friends…'_ And for a moment, Ven turned away. _'I guess, in a way, we're still searching, especially now that Riku's run off.'_

"It's true. And even without Riku, there are a lot of loose ends. One of our friends isn't himself anymore, and the other… Well, there's no telling what's become of him."

A grim look washed over Ringabel's face, and he stared down into his journal. "Well, seeing how I'm already searching for Xion, I'll gladly keep an eye out for Riku, and this other friend, if you so desire, although…" He looked up, brow furrowed. "What is your relationship with—"

"Ringabel!" Tiz slid between him and Aqua. "That's none of our business, and you know it."

"And can I not ask for the sake of accuracy? I do make it a habit to fill my journal with as much detail as possible!"

"Are you sure that's the only reason?"

Moving beside them, Aqua cut in again. "It's all right, really!" Still, she looked down, hesitating for a few seconds. "As for my friend… his name is Zack. He's tall, has spiky black hair, and the last time we spoke, he was about as energetic as a puppy. We didn't know each other for long, but we met at the Olympus Coliseum, competed in the games, and when all was said and done, he… asked me out on a date."

Ringabel gasped. "Well! It sounds like we'll have much to discuss, should our paths meet." His fingers rapped at the controls, and he looked toward the stars. "At any rate, I won't keep you. It seems you've much to attend to, but… do take care of yourself."

"Of course, but only if you do the same!" She turned to Tiz. "Do you think you can keep him out of trouble?"

"I'll try, anyway, but it'd sure be easier with Edea around…"

Ringabel tensed, shoulders rising. He gripped the spine of his journal, but refused to say a word, only nodding.

With that, they exchanged quick goodbyes. Aqua took Ven by the hand, and in a burst of light, the two blasted from the bridge toward the stars. Empty space shifted to a bed of grass, but rather than guide Ven into the tower, Aqua seated herself on the front steps and patted an empty space beside her.

Though hesitant, Ven made his way over to her, staring down at Sora's hands.

"So… How does it feel, Ven?"

 _"Huh?"_ He looked up, pointing at himself. _"You mean… this?"_

She chuckled. "Yes. You can finally move again. It… must be strange, after all this time."

 _"Mm… yeah. I guess it kinda is."_ He flopped onto his back, using his arms as a pillow. _"I won't lie, Aqua. There's this part of me that wishes I could stay this way. Don't get me wrong; I_ _ **want**_ _Sora to wake up, but…"_

She winced, a frown steadily unfurling along her lips. "You miss having a body."  
 _  
_Now it was his turn to wince. _"Yeah… It's just, sometimes I feel so_ _ **powerless!**_ _I'm stuck watching, while the rest of you do all the fighting. Sometimes I just wish I could do more, y'know? But I cant… Not without hurting Sora."_

"Oh, Ven…" She leaned over him, gently jostling his—well, Sora's hair. "Listen to me, Ven. You're _not_ powerless. You're brave, kind, and persistent, and that hasn't changed even now."

_"But I—"_

"Protected Sora when he needed you the most. Not only that, but you've offered him so much support when nobody else would. And if that's not enough, just knowing that you're here has made my journey that much easier…"

 _"Aqua…"_ He froze, eyes glued open, then slowly sat up again. She was right, of course. Ven might not've fought, but he reached out to Sora when darkness threatened to devour him. He'd offered kind works, company, and even dragged him outta nightmares from time to time. And Aqua, who'd already lost so much, had at least one piece of home left, even if she couldn't see or feel his presence. So maybe Ven's presence wasn't entirely pointless…

But still, he yearned for more.

_"I know you're right, but there's this selfish part of me that wants more than that. I miss your hugs. I even miss those times you'd ruffle my hair—and sure, I can feel all those through Sora, but there's this… disconnect, I guess. I feel what he does, but I can't move at all."_

She pulled him close, hugging him tight. "You mean you couldn't, Ven, but that's obviously changed."

_"Sure, but only after Sora got beaten around like a punching bag! And if that's what it takes for me to move, then I don't want that. He's my_ _**friend,** _ _and I don't wanna take his freedom for my sake."_

"And have you talked to him about this?"

_"Well… sorta? I mentioned a few things, but… not everything. I mean, he doesn't know that I…"_

That deep down, on a selfish level, he wished he could wake up.

She pulled back, though she remained by his side and looked directly into his eyes. "Listen, I think you should tell Sora how you feel. If you do, then perhaps you can work something out together." She gestured to him. "After all, it's clear that you can take control when he's unconscious, so isn't it possible that you could take turns?"

_"I guess so, but… I dunno. You remember what happened at Castle Oblivion! I don't want him to blame himself, when I_ _**chose** _ _to stay here."_

She averted her eyes. "True, but if he tries anything reckless, I'll do my best to bring him back. As it stands, you're only hurting yourself by keeping this a secret."

_"But…"_

"Ven. I care about you and Sora, and since you're stuck together, I think it's crucial that you two communicate."

 _"I… yeah. You're right, as usual…"_ There was just no winning with her around, but that was hardly a bad thing. Aqua was always looking out for him before, same as Terra. She could see things neither one of them could, even if it stared 'em in the face. _"I guess I'll try. Someone's gotta give him a wake up call!"_

"Well, I'll be right here."

_"Yeah… Thanks, Aqua."_

When Ven shut his eyes again and let his surroundings sink away, he was met not with the sight of Sora lying motionless on the stained glass, but Sora sitting crossed legged with a lopsided grin.

"So… that was new."

"S-Sora! You're…"

He hopped to his feet. "Yup, I'm okay! A little sore, I think, but that's what happens when you get clobbered by a giant sword."

Ven scratched his cheek, fidgeting in place. "Heh. Yeah… Good thing I was there to bail you out!"

"No kidding! That was _awesome…_ at least, I think it was. Not like I was there to see it myself." He rubbed his neck, shrugging his shoulders. "Still, Ven… Don't feel like you've gotta hide stuff from me."

He clenched his teeth, shuffling back. "You mean you heard—"

"I heard some of it, anyway. Enough to know that I've been making things tough for you…"

"No, Sora! It's not…"

"Yes it is! You wanna be able to do stuff on your own, and I get it. Heh, you probably wanna go back to your body, too…"

"Mm… Well, that can wait. First we gotta turn you into a human again!"

"Right…" Though he turned away, he let out a little laughter. "But this is great! Now we can share a body. Can you imagine how tough we'd be if we _both_ chipped in?"

"Well, I can still dish out most of my magic, so I guess it's possible…"

"You guess? C'mon, aren't you excited?" He spun back around, both hands clenched. "Think of all the cool stuff we can do together. You've got all your training, I've got all my experience as a Heartless, and this way, you won't have to feel so powerless."

Yet again, Ven reached for his cheek. "So you're really okay with this?"

"Uh, duh! After everything you've done for me, I think it's time I paid you back." He extended his hand. "Besides, when Riku finds out about this, he's gonna—"

At that moment, Ven flinched. "Sora, about Riku. He's…"

His arm dropped, and he tilted his head. "Wait, did something happen to him?"

"…Yeah. He left."

_**TO BE CONTINUED** _


	40. All Alone

"I can't believe this! What was Riku _thinking?_ He's not going to accomplish anything this way!"

She'd been at it for a while, hands balled up, breathing heavy, eyes stinging but fortunately not tearing up. She tore across the room, squeezing her eyes shut. She could feel each beat of her heart pounding one by one. One moment, heat welled up inside her, then dipped to frigid cold. What was Kairi supposed to do about this? How was she supposed to _feel?_ He'd just… left. He meant well, but he still _left…_ And after everything had been going so well. After they'd sealed Keyholes, uncovered secrets, gained armor and Gliders and started formal training.

But they knew. The Organization knew this whole time. Nothing was secret, so was their progress all for nothing? Had they come this far in vain? Really, it was no wonder Riku fled. She didn't hate him for it. She could never hate him, especially now. Her fingers curled around her necklace, and she tried slowing her breathing. It was gonna be okay. It was fine. They could figure this out. She already promised that they'd try. It was okay. This wasn't over.

So why? Why hadn't she done _more?_

Stopping her in her tracks, Goofy placed a hand against her back. At the same time, Donald smacked his staff into the floor, shouting incomprehensible curses.

"And doesn't he know how _dangerous_ it is? What if the Organization wanted this the whole time? Besides, we all know how careless he gets on his own!"

Across the room, Yen Sid rose from his desk, clearing his throat before speaking. "Be that as it may, Donald, we mustn't act rashly. True, Riku's departure was born of fear, but just as it's likely that the Organization anticipated this, I have no doubt that this…" He gestured to the others. "Is yet another outcome they had expected."

"Well, whaddaya expect?" Donald's feathery face looked more like a wad of crumpled paper than anything, and he rattled his fists as he spoke. "We don't even know where he is right now! And while we're here yapping, what's stopping the Organization from cornering him?"

"Nothing. However, I believe it is in our best interest to remain composed. After all, there is no guarantee that Riku is in any immediate danger."

"And even if he is," said Kairi, "I'm sure he can take care of himself." She said it mostly for her own reassurance, as it was tough enough to avoid jumping to those same unfortunate conclusions. It happened too fast, and while it was far from rational, stress had a tendency to leave the mind wandering. Still, she stepped back, dropping into a conveniently placed chair and smoothing her hair.

Goofy, in the mean time, straightened his hat and tugged at his collar. Gulping, he looked down at his folded hands and gave a little moan. "Gawrsh, so what do ya think we oughta do, Yen Sid?"

"Hmm…" He began stroking his beard, eyes half-lidded. "I suspect whatever guidance I offer will ultimately prove irrelevant. At this very moment, I am certain you all wish to find your missing friend… However, I ask that you all think carefully before proceeding."

"Bah, can't you track him with your magic?" said Donald.

"I could try, but even if you were to find him, there is no guarantee that he would return. From what you have told me, it seems Riku is in a very delicate position. Moreover, you still have your duties to the worlds to consider…"

"Right…" If Kairi were a ghost, she would've phased right through the chair. As it was, she merely slumped over, as if her bones had turned to rubber. "I guess we should keep looking for new worlds… I mean, we did it before. For a whole year… And Riku did this for _us,_ so…"

The door thunked shut, and a voice called from behind. "Kairi, it's okay if you're upset."

She jumped up from her chair, whirling around. "But, Aqua, this is too important to—"

She moved closer, setting one hand on the back of the chair and another over her chest. "Yes, our duties a _re_ important, but that doesn't make your feelings any less significant."

She looked away. "But isn't it selfish? Right now, all I want to do is track him down, drag him back here, and give him the biggest lecture of his life!"

"And how do you think I felt when Ven left our home behind? Or when I learned that Terra may have wandered close to the darkness? I've been in your position, Kairi, and there is no shame in it. After all, the heart's hardly ever logical."

"Hardly? Try never." She let out a breathless laugh. "Sometimes it's so difficult, too. Like, I shouldn't be mad at Riku for what he did. And it's not like I hate him for it, but…" She shut her eyes for a moment, exhaling lightly. What was she supposed to say? That she didn't want him to leave her side ever again? That she was fed up of having to hunt down missing friends? That she didn't care if the Organization spied on them, as long as they were all together?

All of these rang true. Even now, she could remember all those nights at the mansion, staring at the empty space where Riku once slept, looking in the grass for notes from Sora, and the emptiness of watching the sunset without either friend by her side. For as awful and as devastating as the darkness was, some small, sliver of selfish thought sighed in relief when their journey continued all that time ago because, for as much as she longed for the waves, the soothing breeze, and the laughter that the island brought, it just wasn't home without those two goofballs by her side.

Especially now that she'd…

Well. That didn't matter right now.

"It's just so tiring, you know? We already spent so much time tracking down Sora, then Xion went missing, and now this! And to top it all off, all the progress we've made might've been for nothing!"

A shadow shifted from the right. Someone's knuckles rapped against her upper arm, and when she opened her eyes, a note hovered before her. _'C'mon, Kairi! This isn't like you.'_

"Yes it is. Sora, I might put on a brave face, but I worry way more than I let on."

His pen pierced the page, and he froze up. Ink trickled in a wiggly line. _'Yeah, but you always bounce back! That's part of what makes you so great.'_

"Hee. Of course you'd say that." She gave him a playful nudge. "And believe me, I don't want to stay in this slump."

 _'Well, would it help if I told you I'm gonna track Riku down?'_ He rubbed the tip of his nose with one claw, grinning.

"We both will," said Aqua, and soon Donald chimed in.

"Yeah! Let's all join up. Then he'll _have_ to listen to us!"

Somehow, in spite of Donald's enthusiasm, Sora slumped over and puffed up his cheeks. He twirled his pen, then jotted another message. _'I don't think that's a good idea, guys. If we gang up on Riku, that's gonna be way too much pressure for him!'_

"That's sound reasonin' if you ask me," said Goofy. "Why, I betcha Riku's already feelin' a whole mountain's worth a stress right now! And no offense, Donald, but ya ain't always the best at encouragement."

"Hey! You take that back!"

Before Donald's temper could burst, Aqua slid between him and Goofy. "Now, this is no time to start bickering." Though Donald grumbled, he made no further protests. "At any rate, I'd still like to speak with him myself, but…" She looked to Sora. "Do you think I'd be too imposing?"

 _'Maybe a little.'_ He scratched his cheek and gave a one-shouldered shrug. _'Right now, I think it'd be best if we kept things small scale. Just me, and Kairi if she's up for it.'_

A wave of relief washed over her, and she tipped her chin up, both hands on her hips. "Well, I _did_ say I'd give him a lecture..." Of course, that wouldn't be her first impulse; knowing Riku, it'd only make things worse.

**x.x.x**

Any other night, the tender glow of the scattered lampposts would've eased the hurricane brewing inside Riku. Any other night, the flickering signs and twinkling stars would've brought a smile to his face. In many ways, Traverse Town brought feelings of nostalgia. He still remembered waking to a face full of slobber and a panting pup, still remembered the rush of energy and excitement that surged through him the moment he left that alley behind, the moment he realized he'd escaped his island home and breached the outside world.

The dancing flames atop melting candlesticks seemed to wave as he trudged down the cobblestone path. A moogle carrying a handful of balloons offered a tiny smile. He limply lifted his hand, but lacked the heart to wave back. Chatter sailed through the air around him, words blurred together as if crammed in a blender. Off to the side, a fox clad in a green, short-sleeved top and brown khakis manned a stand labeled _'Pawpsicles,'_ joined by a tinier fox in an elephant suit. On a regular day, Riku might've laughed at the sight and approached the duo for some samples.

Today was not that day.

In the nearby restaurant, a Dalmatian, a tiny Chihuahua, a bandanna-clad terrier, and small, white dog gathered together with a deck of cards. A slender woman with brown hair and a yellow dress jotted down notes as she looked from the dogs to the fox vendor. The old man beside her adjusted his explorer's hat and cheered at the sight, shouting words like 'exquisite' and 'extraordinary.' If that wasn't odd enough, some blonde girl wearing a devil horn headband pranced around with a disembodied unicorn head, while a boy in a red hoodie trudged behind with a little sigh. He seemed resigned to whatever antics the other two had in store.

What was Riku thinking? If the Organization was tracking him, then they could trail him to Traverse Town, use the people as bait, make a scene… He shivered and kept his head low, muttering soft apologies as he wedged his way through the masses. But then, where else could he go? No matter the world, the fact remained that he was under constant watch. His every step, his every word… If he continued seeking new worlds, they'd know. If he stayed put, they'd know. If he tried retaliating, they'd know. If he gave up, they'd know!

Briefly, he stopped. A little yellow blanket had toddled up to him, holding up a photograph of a red-haired boy with big, round glasses.

"Excuse me, mister, but have you seen the Master?"

"Sorry, kid." He shook his head and stepped aside. "Just keep looking, all right? He's gotta be somewhere." Hollow encouragement at best; what that little blanket failed to realize was that Riku's own actions likely caused his world's downfall. The same could be said for the toaster, the lamp, the vacuum, and the radio that huddled behind him.

They'd fit right into Wonderland, if they weren't so modern.

Eventually, he stopped near one of the mailboxes, digging into his pocket and pulling out the photograph of him, Hayner, Pence, Olette, and Kairi all gathered at the train station. A smile appeared and disappeared within a millisecond. He could go back. He could find his friends. After everything that'd transpired in Metroville and Nomanisan, their company would be a welcome distraction. Maybe by now, the town was back to normal and the glitches wiped from existence. Maybe it'd be safe, if only for a few moments…

But no. He wouldn't endanger them. Not after a year filled with bugs and existential crises.

Right now, he needed space. He needed time. He needed to clear his head, so he could decide how to proceed. To that end, he turned around and took one step up the stairs, yet as he moved, a light tingle ran down his spine. Footsteps thumped closer. He gripped the handrail, and his jaw locked shut.

"Hey, don't I know you?"

He nearly toppled forward, fumbling the photograph. Though Pence probably meant well, the sound of his voice impaled Riku straight through the chest. His face turned white. His eyes dilated. No, no, no. Not now! Not here. He couldn't… They weren't…

His grip tightened on the rail. His eyes shut so tight they almost stung. He couldn't bring himself to look; it was a different Pence. He wouldn't recognize Riku. It was best to keep things short and simple, lest he forget that fact. "Uh, maybe you've got the wrong guy. I've never—"

"Huh, now that you mention it, he _does_ look familiar." And now Hayner, too? Riku's knees bent as if he was about to sprint. How tempting it was to just run away. Too bad his feet stuck to the ground like glue.

Inching closer, Hayner spoke again. "Yeah, aren't you that guy who was always hanging with Kairi? I was starting to wonder what'd happened to you."

"I…" He needed an excuse, quick. "I was out of town for a while." Hopefully that would satisfy them. Hopefully they would leave, even if some small, selfish part of him yearned to turn around, to meet them head-on, to pretend they were the friends he'd shared that year with.

They weren't, so he remained in place. Unfortunately, his words led to further questioning.

"Huh, so you missed the big attack?"

"I… Yeah, I did." Each beat of his heart grew faster. The empty air seemed to coil around him, threatening to crush him flat, then Olette chimed in, and it felt as though invisible walls smashed him from all directions.

"That's a relief!" Her words were bright and bubbly, and he heard the light clapping of her palms pressing together. "It was such a disaster, and I'd never want anyone else to live through it."

"No kidding!" said Pence. "I mean, swarms of monsters are cool in the movies, but up close? Nooo thank you."

"Exactly! It was… well, I don't think words can really describe what I felt back then, but I almost thought we wouldn't make it!"

"Yeah…" Hayner's voice lowered, devoid of the light, casual tone from before. "But, uh. It's not like we blame Kairi or the others for what happened. That girl's got some serious guts, and we would've been Heartless chow without 'em!"

Despite the subject, Pence let out a little laugh. "Wow, Hayner! Since when are you so humble?"

"Hey! I'm totally humble. Besides, it's not like I couldn't take 'em—"

Olette giggled. "Um, Hayner? You do realize that's the exact opposite of humility, right?"

"Please! I was just about to say that I've got limits, and it's not like _I'm_ a magic, Key-slinging warrior."

Finally, Riku managed to pry his feet from the stairs. He made it one step before muttering, "I'm sorry." He had to go. Now. Any longer, and he'd get second thoughts. Any longer, and they might notice. All it'd take was one look over his shoulder for them to see the picture in his grasp.

"Why are you apologizing?" said Olette. "You had nothing to do with it!"

His hand flew from the rail, balled up, then struck the metal so hard it made a loud _CLANG_. Words burst forth in an explosion with little thought. "I had everything to do with it!" He huffed and puffed each breath through clenched teeth. His eyes stung, and a bubbling sensation swelled deep inside him. Still, further words escaped him. "The whole reason they attacked the town was to force me out of hiding!"

"But you said—"

"Look, I've gotta go!" At last, Riku tore up those steps, wound past the Accessory Shop, and slammed his way through the doors to the Second District. His surroundings a blur, he blazed down the path, past the hotel, past the shops, straight toward the clock tower before him. He pried the door open and lunged into the Gizmo Shop, the lull of the clockwork echoing all around.

Once inside, he fell against a brick wall. He stared at the ceiling, sweat creeping down his cheeks. Though he'd stopped moving, his heart hammered away, while he gasped for air. It was rude to ditch them. Hasty, even. They meant well. They didn't know better. He knew that, but it was too soon. It was too much!

The Organization probably saw it all. The way he froze, the way he avoided eye contact, the way he struggled to flee until that last moment. Chances were, they'd pick up on all those tells and try using them against him. They'd wage a psychological war, now that he'd left his friends behind. At least, that's what Ansem would do. Granted, Ansem was gone. Good riddance, too. At a time like this, when he'd hit rock bottom, the last thing he needed was extra salt in the gaping wound.

Here, he was alone. In place of the murmurs and crowds, giant gears spun round and round. The ticks and tocks bounced off the walls in a constant rhythm. Bright golds and purples and pinks gave the chamber a cheery feeling that clashed with the hurricane brewing within him; still, that contrast allowed him to lose himself in his surroundings. For a few moments, he sat down, tipped his head back, shut his eyes, and let the sounds wash over him like ocean waves.

Yet, amidst the scents of oil and steel, the smell of burnt soil trailed down the hall. Dull thumps interrupted the clockwork's cadence. A deep, baritone voice rang from across the floor.

"Are you certain this is wise?"

Riku's eyes flew open, and he sprung to his feet. His Keyblade appeared the moment he spotted the towering, hooded figure before him. "Xemnas!"

"Indeed…" He chuckled. "It has been quite some time since our last meeting."

"Yeah? Well, it should've stayed that way!" He raised his weapon, daring to move closer. Despite Riku's aggression, Xemnas remained motionless.

"You seem distraught. What a shame…"

"Like you care about how I feel!"

Xemnas folded his arms, raising his chin ever so slightly. The shadows from his hood made his expression difficult to read. "Rage is a dangerous emotion, Riku. True, it carries tremendous force, yet for all its power, it blinds. It clouds one's judgment, leaving them utterly vulnerable." He stretched his arm out, palm forward. Tiny red sparks flickered at his fingertips, then vanished. "Your present state speaks volumes. You are afraid. Conflicted. At this very moment, you likely wish to channel your frustrations at me and strike me down…"

"You think?" He growled his words, Keyblade trembling. It'd be so easy to strike. So easy to let his emotions wrest control, even if doing so was reckless. On paper, this was the ideal situation. The Organization's superior stood before him.

But that was the problem. In lieu of lesser Nobodies, or even lower ranking members, _Xemnas_ trailed him. _Xemnas_ cornered him. Their leader, their most _powerful_ member stood before him, and thanks to his own stubbornness, Riku lacked the support of his friends. No Donald, no Goofy, no Kairi, just him, worn from the battle, constricted by a slithering, snarling dread that threatened to suffocate him in its coils. Why was he here? What did he have to gain?

Why…?

Slivers of black smoke twisted around his Keyblade's tip, but Xemnas didn't even flinch.

"Well, even if you managed to defeat me, you would not defeat the rest of us. Moreover, you would be squandering this opportunity…"

Riku bristled. Every single muscle in his face ached as they wrinkled and pinched together. "What, an opportunity for you to gloat?"

"And why would I gloat over your abysmal state? You are acting irrationally. In fact…" He took one step closer. "If you were to attack, I guarantee that I would overpower you."

"Hey, don't get cocky, Xemnas! I'm a lot stronger than I was during our last fight." Granted, he was alone, and though he feigned a smirk, he could feel his legs beginning to shake. Without the aid of his friends, would he even stand a chance? Attacking Xemnas was foolish, all right, and he was hardly in the best state of mind. Still, what was he supposed to do? Drop his guard altogether?

"Ah, but Riku, that fight was merely a test. Do you honestly believe I would use my full strength when I merely sought data for your Replica?"

"…No." Because his intent wasn't to kill, let alone actually harm him. Who knew what Xemnas could do in a real fight? For now, Riku lowered his Keyblade, though he continued staring the Nobody down. "Look, what do you want from me?"

"A more pertinent question is what you hope to accomplish." Xemnas spread his arms, gesturing at their surroundings. "Do you think that this is the solution? Do you truly believe you are making a difference?"

Riku cringed, grasping at Kairi's charm with his free hand. "Of course. Now that I'm on my own, you can't spy on the others anymore. I've wiped the trail clean—"

"But for how long, Riku? You can't honestly believe that they will accept your choice." He turned the other way, though he continued watching from over his shoulder. "By isolating yourself, you have only hurt them."

"But they have to understand!" It was for the best. As long as the Organization continued tracking him, his presence posed a huge risk. "I didn't do this because I wanted to; I did it because I _had_ to."

"No, you did so out of _fear._ "

Though Riku tried to snap back, all he managed was a tiny grunt. He looked away, perhaps foolishly, because though he could deny it all he wished, his fear remained clear as day.

Thus, Xemnas took the silence as an opportunity to continue. "Instead of listening, instead of waiting and accepting their aid, you turned your back on those you cherish…"

"Stop!"

He refused, and though his face remained concealed, a smile unfurled along Xemnas' lips. "I understand, though. After all, students _do_ take after their teachers…"

Riku's eyes popped wide open, then immediately narrowed. He made a sound like a cough crossed with a gasp, glowering at the Nobody. "Are you calling Aqua a coward?"

Laughter followed. "You assume too much…"

"Oh yeah? Well, it's not like I had a Master before her!" Maybe, if fate had been kind, he would have. Maybe, if he hadn't taken so long, he would've found the one who promised to guide him, learned the proper way to wield a Keyblade, and never doomed the worlds.

But that was wishful thinking at best, with zero bearing on the present.

Initially, Xemnas remained silent. Too bad it didn't last. "And yet, you wield a Keyblade. Ergo, someone must have granted you the power…" Another step. "I wonder what they would think, now that you're cowering in a corner. How would they feel, knowing that the boy they chose is such a selfish, short-sighted child?"

"You call this selfish?!" He slapped his hand over his chest, back bent, feet spread apart and teeth bared. "Do you really think I wanted to run? I was finally together with Sora and Kairi. I _finally_ got a Master to show me the way…"

"And you cast them all aside, disregarding their skills and their wits. You acted under the pretense that you were their champion, when in reality you chose a coward's solution… and one that is far from foolproof."

One, two, he continued his approach. Riku held his weapon in a vice grip. How tempting it was to launch an attack, just to shut Xemnas up.

"What would you do if I attempted to capture you? What would you do if I intended to kill you? Would you flee again to some distant world without consulting the ones you love?"

Riku's blood froze, stiffening his entire body. "Hey… that's a moot point. You're not gonna kill me." And what benefit would capturing him bring when he could escape through a corridor? Moreover, he'd be taking Riku straight into enemy territory, allowing him a chance to learn about the Organization's stronghold. Maybe even uncover its secrets.

"But that does not make you invincible." Orange sparks lit Xemnas' fingertips. A burst of heat exploded between them. Rock shards smashed into the floor, pelting Riku's skin. He skidded backwards, wailing as he hit the wall. Xemnas remained in place, looking down at Riku as the hobbled upright once more.

"You see, Riku, I do not need to kill you. If I so desired, I could beat you to the brink of exhaustion. It would be… remarkably simple." The air buzzed. A bright blue orb swelled in his palm. He drew his arm back, and Riku leaned to the side, ready to roll away. When Xemnas thrust palm forward, Riku immediately tumbled aside, but Xemnas crushed the orb in his grasp and lowered his arm once more. "But it's clear that it is unnecessary; you are doing more than enough damage to yourself."

"So why are you even here?" He needed answers. _Real_ answers.

"Do you expect your enemies to reveal their every motive?"

Riku clamped his jaw tight, bristling, and spoke through clenched teeth. "No, but…"

"How… disappointing. Yes, I suspect that if he were here right now, he would be overcome with _shame…_ "

"Who are you talking about?!"

"Who indeed…" He reached for his hood, slowly, almost tauntingly. His fingers curled around the edges. Riku couldn't look away. As he peeled his hood back, strands of silver hair began to appear. His bangs framed the sides of his face, reaching past his chin. Small spiky tufts gathered at the middle and along the sides of his head, while the rest of his hair hung over his shoulders and down to his shoulder blades.

Tanned skin, yellow eyes, and a wicked smirk left him with a dizzying nausea. The air seemed to thicken. The walls drew closer. In the subsequent silence, each tick of the clocks sounded off like a bomb. The room became a glacier. The bright colors blurred and dulled. For a split-second, the skin paled. The eyes turned blue. The hair darkened to brown, slightly shorter…

_Tick, tock…_

Terra had lost control of his body to Xehanort. Ansem was Xehanort's Heartless. Ansem…

_A-N-S-E-M_

_E-M-N-A-S  
_   
_X-E-M-N-A-S..._

"N…No." It came out in a whimper. Riku's arm flew up. Black smoke gathered around his free hand. He charged, shouting, "No!"

A blocky barrier flashed into his path. Too caught in the moment, Riku struck it head on. The impact left stars dancing before his eyes, and he staggered back. Xemnas' expression remained as calm as ever.

_Tick tock…_

"Are you alarmed by my appearance?" Another step. "It's quite peculiar… Some time ago, Sora asked if I knew anyone by the name of Terra." One, two more. "I can't imagine why…"

"Because you're…" He ripped his focus off of Xemnas, staring at a nearby gear.

_Tick…_

"I'm what, exactly?"

"You're… Xehanort, aren't you?" His voice was soft. Strained. The words fell to the floor, shattering like glass. Just saying the name made Riku shudder.

Xemnas spread his arms again, his laughter devoid of all warmth. "I am Xemnas, Superior of the Organization. However, if that is what you wish to call me, then by all means, do what you will. In the end, it changes _nothing…_ "

_Tick, tock…_

The closer he moved, the further Riku retreated.

"Still, if you wish to prove yourself… if you believe there is someone you must save, then by all means, try again."

Riku smashed the floor. The entire room shivered. Spikes gushed up from beneath the floor, splitting tiles and exposing stone. Xemnas flickered away, and Riku's vision flooded with the color red. At the last second, he dived into a corridor, reappearing across the room. A smoldering black smear stained the wall behind where he once stood. Xemnas looked him in the eye, and Riku immediately turned around.

"Let him go!" A futile cry. Of course it'd take more than that. Of course, but what could he even do? Aqua couldn't save Terra back then, and she was a trained Master. She knew what she was doing.

"Intriguing. So you believe I am responsible for whatever became of this… Terra." He paused. "And yet you still refuse to put forth your full strength…"

_Tick…_

"I just…" His head jerked from side to side, and he spun on a heel, holding his Keyblade level with Xemnas' chest. "Look, if you're trying to psych me out, it's not gonna work."

"Then what will you do? Will you face the present circumstances or will you turn tail and run? Here, there is no need for me to monitor you from afar, so will you wait, hoping to stall for time, while your friends pick up the pieces?" His lips perked, his smile wry. "Will you starve yourself in your desperation to remain solitary and safe? Will you forsake the worlds you _knowingly_ endangered simply because we could pursue you and because we _could_ use their inhabitants as cannon fodder?"

"I…"

"Just a moment ago, you seemed so intent on fighting back. I almost saw a spark of your former courage… and now it has faded away." He tucked his hands behind his back, turning his back once more. "Xiruk spent months evading us, but he never surrendered. Sora continued to visit the castle well after we uncovered his presence. He chose to fight me despite being battered, bruised, and teetering on the brink of exhaustion…"

_Tock…_

Riku couldn't bring himself to respond.

"But you couldn't face three strangers simply because they resembled old friends… Moreover, you refuse to look me in the eye because my appearance apparently rings familiar, and that _terrifies_ you." The moment Riku blinked, Xemnas loomed in front of him, just a few yards away. "You're normally so much more capable, yet now you're acting aimlessly."

_Tick…_

Despite the Keyblade aimed at his chest, Xemnas dared to step closer. His footsteps rang silent. Indeed, the only sounds reverberating off the walls were the dull ticks of the surrounding clockwork. Yet, somehow, the slow, taunting beats of Riku's heart echoed in his mind, each one an explosion. Despite his attempts to maintain his composure, his weapon trembled.

How long had he stood against the wall?

One, two more footsteps, and Xemnas finally stopped.

"I wonder who you think you are protecting…"

He hovered close. Too close. Riku could barely breathe. Xemnas' hands remained empty. He made no further strikes. He just watched. Stared. Leered, unwavering in focus.

Then, just as Riku pressed a hand to the wall, just as he summoned threads of darkness, and just as Riku blinked…

He vanished, abandoning Riku within an endless labyrinth of clockwork.

He lost track of the time he spent staring at the empty space around him, lost track of how many times he rounded corners, searching for even the faintest trace of his enemy. Ultimately, those searches yielded nothing but more machinery.

Heh…

The Kingdom Key broke into tiny beads of light, scattering around him. No point in fighting now. Xemnas left. He was finally alone… but what would it accomplish? Though he hated to admit it, Xemnas had a point. Staying here, locked in a clock tower would do little. Every wall had long since sprouted eyes and ears. If he remained here, worn and wary, they'd know, but the same held true for any actions he'd take.

Returning to his friends risked the Organization leeching more intelligence. Isolating himself left him vulnerable and increased the odds that he'd wind up overwhelmed. In theory, any one of the Organization's members could find him as he slept, scoop him up, and drag him away. They could batter and bruise him, leaving him a broken, bloodied mess or, forgoing violence, continue popping up whenever he let his guard drop and retaliating with taunts and trickery. Iron bars surrounded him no matter what path he chose.

Nothing was secret. Nothing was safe. Was this an exercise in futility?

Even if it was, he couldn't afford to sit still. He couldn't afford to stew in his uncertainties. Couldn't afford to let Sora catch up, and there was no doubt that he'd seek Riku out. No doubt that he'd _find_ him if Riku didn't press on, and even if he didn't, Riku couldn't stay in this tower forever, much less in Traverse Town.

Somehow, some way, he'd find a solution, but he needed time. Time to process everything, from the Organization's method of surveillance, to Xemnas' words, to his identity and beyond. Time to seal more Keyholes, time to let his friends construct a plan. He wasn't a coward! He wasn't weak.

He'd keep repeating it to himself if necessary.

Dragging his feet, Riku abandoned the Gizmo Shop. He looked to the stars, launching his Keyblade into the air. It flashed and shifted. The moment his Glider took form, he lunged on top and took to the sky, passing over rooftops, blazing over the First District.

Amidst the distant crowd, two figures caught his eye. A shadowy figure tapped the shoulder of a red-haired girl. Both gawked at Riku. His heart nearly burst from his chest, while his teeth dug into his lower lip. His Glider lurched forward, doubling in speed, but Kairi had already blasted off, clinging to her Glider's handlebar while Sora latched onto its wings.

"Riku, slow down! We just want to talk!"

He refused to look back, and his Glider continued accelerating. "I can't! I'm _not_ gonna put you guys in danger again." Hesitating, he looked back for half a second. "Besides, Xemnas was here, so I've gotta keep moving."

 _Are you serious?!_ Sora pounded the top of the Glider, shadows rising from his shoulders. _If Xemnas is following you, then that_ _ **proves**_ _we should stick together!_

"No." Still accelerating, he tipped his Glider back, ascending further. "It proves that I'm the bait!"

Bait to distract them. Bait to keep them off task. If they focused on him, they'd accomplish nothing. Worse, they could wind up wrapped up in whatever sick plan Xemnas had in store. But they wouldn't listen. He could already predict what they'd say. They were safer together! They could work as a team. They'd come too far to part ways all over again.

It'd be so easy to turn back. If they'd stood by his side, he'd have been able to face Xemnas without flinching. Without retreating. Without fear…

A corridor began swelling up ahead. He'd already made his choice. It wasn't forever. They'd see each other again, but until he found a way to end the Organization's constant watch, they were better off apart. Thus, Riku rocketed toward the portal, ready to pass into the depths of space. He slapped his pauldron, slipped into his armor, but just as he prepared to breach the corridor, something slammed into his back.

His Glider tumbled forward. He fell head-first into the dark. The corridor closed. Meteors, rings, and floating debris stretched into the distance. He continued tumbling toward an asteroid belt, but reared back at the last second and jerked to the right. Laser fire from Heartless ships rained down on him, deflected by a surprise flash of wind.

He didn't cast that Aero spell.

Zooming away from the burning barrage, Riku stole a glance over his shoulder, where Sora continued clinging. He would've said something were it not for the projectiles assaulting them from behind. Blackness twirled around them, and they flickered away from the asteroids, the ships, and even those pesky rings.

Unfortunately, despite whisking Riku through a surprise portal, Sora failed to account for the colossal, wooden ship soaring into their path. Worse, the momentum propelled the duo closer and closer. Though Riku tried swerving away, the ship advanced too fast. They were like a fly by comparison, a miniscule blip on the radar.

Before either one of them could open another corridor, they slammed into the hard, wooden bow.

_**TO BE CONTINUED** _


End file.
